Flowers of the Earth
by High Queen of Dreams
Summary: COMPLETE! My version of the TV show 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' when the Avatar is a fifteen year old girl named Artymis. ZukoxOC. Second installment of the series, sequel to 'Chapter One: Water' - highly reccomended to read. Full Summary Inside.
1. The Fury of the Avatar

**Chapter Two: Earth**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a re-make of the TV hit "Avatar: The Last Airbender" when Aang is a girl and this is the sequel to "Chapter One: Water" (which I reccomend you read before reading this, the sequal). Also, I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. And if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Full-Length Summary: The young Avatar named Artymis continues on her journey to master all four elements, she has already mastered air and water, the next step is earth. With her friends: Anduril, Katara, Sokka, Appa, and Momo - Artymis tries to master earth as spring is here and summer only months away. She journeys to the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se, to help battle and aid the nation in the war against the Fire Nation. But along the way, the group meet a new enemy: Princess Azula. The group run from the Fire Nation princess and her devious friends, and head to their goal. Yet, like their first journey, trouble crosses their paths and they must fight it as a new member joins their group, Toph. Toph, a blind but highly skilled Earthbender, has agreed to teach the young Avatar earthbending. Artymis, though she has matured, learns she must soon start to grow up from a teenager. But her feelings to see Prince Zuko grows more and more as the days and weeks pass by. Meanwhile, Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh face problems of their own. Zuko's younger sister, Princess Azula, hunts them as well and Zuko longs to see Avatar Artymis. He now must accept that things can never return to normal as he and his uncle face difficulty, but cross their path with the most unexpected people. Can Artymis aid Ba Sing Se and master earth, while fighting her urge to abondon everything and search for Zuko? And, if she masters earth, who can teach her fire? But a love is put to it's very first test, and will it survive? Artymis and her friends - old and new - must go through challenges again or they face the destruction of the Earth Kingdom, as well as old friends.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

* * *

**-The Fury of the Avatar-**

_Avatar Artymis' legs were frozen. She couldn't move. She was having the same dream again. Artymis backed away from the figure that had it's back to her. The figure turned and glared at her with glowing eyes and glowing tattoos on her forehead and arms. She lifted a hand and slashed her arm down with angry white eyes. Water rose and slammed down where Prince Zuko was, he was thrown across the deck of his ship. Artymis screamed when water started to rush towards her and suddenly found herself in Avatar Roku's temple. She saw herself in front of Roku, his eyes glowing just as hers. She saw herself mimicked the older Avatar's moves and brought the temple down. Artymis turned on her heel and saw herself cry at the sight of Gyatso's skeleton. She saw herself in a rage of anger and revenge in the next scene, hovering in an air ball. Artymis turned away and began running into darkness, afraid to see herself anymore. She let out a scream when two strong hands grabbed her arms from behind..._

(Dream Ends)

Artymis sat up with a scream. It quickly died when she realized that she was in hers and Katara's cabinet on their traveling Water Tribe's ship. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She heard footsteps descend from the wooden stairs. Artymis looked up and saw Katara pop her head out.

"Artymis, are you alright?" She asked, "I heard you scream."

Artymis nodded her head, "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare, that's all."

Katara walked towards her and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Artymis shook her head, "Really, I'm fine." She lowered her eyes, then lifted her eyes. "We might wanna head out for the Earth Kingdom right now." They had traveled with Master Pakku and other Northern Water Tribe members on a ship, because Pakku had agreed to help re-build the Southern Water Tribe. It had been three weeks since the assault of the Fire Nation on the North Pole.

Katara nodded, "I think we should. Meet you up there!" Katara ascended the stairs.

Only when her footsteps were distant, did Artymis get out of her sleeping bag. She stood up and stretched. She opened her pack and pulled on a new and different outfit. She wore a pair of long and a bit wide white pants with her same white boots. She had a long white tank-top on and her belt slung around her waist. Her Avatar necklace tied around her neck, as well as her piece of the necklace that she and Zuko shared. The white piece with the black dot was tied around her neck but stayed under her tank-top, where no one would see. She had taken her dark brown hair, which reached her elbows, to a low and loose pony tail. Since her hair was still a bit loose, the red suitor's rose that Prince Zuko had given her three weeks ago was in her hair behind her left ear.

Artymis leaned against the wooden wall of the ship and thought of Zuko. She thought of what happened between them in the North Pole, and how he kissed her. Artymis shook her head and thought, _I want to see him, but my duties... _She paused and silently asked herself, _Is he thinking of me now?_

_Artymis?_ Anduril called out to her telepathy.

_Yes_, Artymis responded.

_I think we need to head out now,_ he said.

_Alright, I'll be there_, Artymis said. She grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder. She reached the deck and looked around. The sun had already rose and there was a gentle breeze. Artymis walked towards Master Pakku, who was watching Katara and Sokka pack their things on Appa's saddle. "Master Pakku?" Artymis called out.

Master Pakku turned to her, "So, someone finally decided to wake up?"

Artymis bowed her head, "I'm very sorry."

"Well, better late than never." Pakku said, "As you know, you will meet General Fong at an Earth Kingdom base, from there, he will take you to Omashu. There, you will be learning earthbending from King Bumi."

Artymis nodded and helped her friends pack the things up. She smiled when she knew she would see her best friend, Bumi, once again. _Boy, he and I have a lot to catch up since our last meeting! _she thought and paused, _Especially if Anduril spills the beans about Zuko and me... _

_Thinking of Zuko again, I see? _Anduril sounded amused.

Artymis rolled her eyes, _Shut up, like he and I will ever be a couple. _She threw him a smile over her shoulder, _Oh, wait! That already happened, right under your nose too! HA!_

Anduril sent her a glare, _You're lucky I didn't fly off and kill him._

_I never talk to you if you did, _Artymis said.

_I will, though, tell Bumi... _Anduril revealed.

Artymis spun around to him with wide eyes, _What? NO!_

_Bumi and I made a deal, remember?_

Artymis groaned, knowing she couldn't win this fight. She turned her face away and finished her task with low angry mumbles.When they were done, they climbed off of the saddle to say their good-byes.

Pakku looked to Katara and said, "Katara, take this." he handed her a small blue crystal bottle with some liquid inside. "The water inside comes from our Oasis, make sure to keep it and use it well."

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara bowed down respectably and climbed back on Appa's saddle.

"Artymis," Pakku turned to her now, he gave her a small wooden box. Artymis opened them and saw a few waterbending scrolls inside. "these are waterbending scrolls, to help you learn waterbending a bit more. But, remember, they can never replace a master."

Artymis looked over her shoulder and up to Katara, who smiled. "I'll remember that, and thank you." She bowed down and got in the saddle with Katara.

Sokka came forth, ready for his gift. "Sokka," Pakku said, then patted him on the shoulder, "take care, son."

Sokka made a fake smile, but inside he was yelling. "Geez, thanks." He got onboard with the girls.

Artymis turned to Anduril, _Ready?_

_Yes, _he lifted off the deck and into the sky. He stopped and waited for the others.

"Good-bye!" Artymis said, she took Appa's reins, "Appa, yip-yip!"

"Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!" Katara called out as they set off their course to the sky. She laid back down and said, "A new day." Katara wasn't the only one who had a different outfit now. She no longer had her dark long sleeves from under her blue simple kimono, she took them off since winter was over and wrapped tape around her wrists. She had wide dark blue pants and she wasn't wearing her coat. And she was told she got about an inch taller.

There was a short pause, "I'm hungry." Sokka whined.

* * *

In an Earth Kingdom town, where the Fire Nation had power, Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh hid in a spa. Iroh was having his back massaged while Zuko sat in a corner, looking down. Zuko had to change into a red robe that the spa had given him, because his clothing from before looked suspicious. He also wore a hat. Iroh smiled as he received his first massage in three weeks. 

"After three weeks..." He muttered. He took a small peek at what Zuko was doing. He stopped the massagers and walked over to Zuko, he sat down and asked, "It's the anniversary, isn't it?" But he knew the answer.

"Three years ago, my honor was taken. My father banished me." Zuko lifted his gaze, "I thought it wouldn't matter anymore though, not since Avatar Artymis and I fell in love." He reached for his black piece of the necklace that Artymis gave him. "Yet, I feel worthless. I do have her love, but what can I give her? I want to give her more than my love."

"You have given her more than she'll ever know, Zuko." Iroh said, "You have given her something that is very rare and very precious."

"Uncle," Zuko started, "I know that. But, I'm a prince. I should be able to give so much more: jewels, dresses, a throne."

"Zuko," Iroh said a bit sternly, "I'm not so sure she wants that."

Zuko listened to his uncle's words and blinked. "You're right, I just thought..."

"No need to explain." Iroh said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stood up, "I think tea would be good for you."

Zuko groaned, "I _hate _tea." He muttered, but Iroh didn't listen. Zuko looked down at his side and fingered the necklace around his neck. He wondered if Artymis wore the other piece and thought of her. _Will she stay true, just as I have? _he asked himself in his mind, _Will she block me out? _He stopped, _No, we've gone too much to become unfaithful._

"Zuko, here's your tea." Iroh said, passing him a cup.

Zuko took it anyway even if he didn't want it. He didn't sip it though, _I wonder if she's in the Earth Kingdom right now..._

* * *

Out in the ocean, a Fire Nation grand ship was sailing. A young beautiful woman was standing on the deck, her narrowed golden eyes looking from side-to-side at the soldiers. Her long black bangs that framed her face was slightly being pushed by a gentle breeze. She walked with a straight back and a demanding aura. Her black hair was pulled into a bun and a Fire Nation ornament was placed there. Princess Azula was her name. 

Azula was, of coarse, daughter to Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa. She was younger sister to Prince Zuko, and niece to Iroh. But, Azula was far more advanced in the art of firebending than her older brother, and she was proud of it. She was a prodigy and loved to brag about it. Azula though was given an important task, and as she talked to the soldiers, she smirked at the idea of her brother at her hand.

"I understand that you have mixed feelings of attacking members of the royal Fire Nation family, but if you hesitate..." Her eyes and voice harden, "I will _not _hesitate to bring you down. Dismiss." She stuck her chin up and heard the soldiers walk away.

"Princess." The captain said, stopping about three yards behind her, "I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to pass into the Earth Kingdom town or anywhere else."

Azula turned to him and rose an eyebrow, she turned her face away and walked to the rail of the deck. "I have a question for you, captain."

"Yes, princess?" The captain said, ready to answer her.

"Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked.

The captain answered her, feeling uncomfortable, "N-no, Your Highness."

"Then, what's making you hold back?" Azula asked, her voice hardening very much. "I'm sure the tides will not hesitate to hit you against the rocks when I throw you overboard."

The captain gulped and said, "I'll bring us in."

"You do well to do that." Azula said. The captain hurried to the control room. Azula glared at him and thought, _I control this ship, and no tides will stop me to complete my task._

* * *

Artymis leaned against the rail of the saddle. She looked down below with a bored expression. She buried her head in her arms and felt a gently tap on her head. She looked up and saw just in time Anduril looking away. She looked at his tail, which just drew away. _Anduril! _she whined. 

_Someone has to keep you awake, and I highly doubt Sokka can do it, considering that he's already asleep, _Anduril said.

Artymis looked over her shoulder and saw Sokka already asleep. "Lazy bum," She muttered.

_Told you._

Artymis smiled and looked down below again. She yelled excitingly, "We're here! We're in the Earth Kingdom!"

"Finally!" Sokka said, waking up and stretching his arms.

Katara smiled, "That's wonderful!"

Artymis went to the front of the saddle and took Appa's reins gently in her hands, "Come on, Appa and Anduril! We're here!"

_I can see that, _Anduril said.

Artymis looked at him as she lowered Appa down. _Ah! The little dragon is mad? _she teased in a mocking child's voice. He looked at her with amusement. She smiled and jumped off when they landed, Katara and Sokka jumped off. She stretched her arms and turned around when a few Earth Kingdom guards stood by a general. The Earth Kingdom general wearing a green and brown high-ranking outfit. He had brown hair jumbled up at the top of his head with a gold band. His beard wasn't that long though.

"Welcome!" He rose his hands in welcome with a deep voice.

"Hi." Artymis said with a small smile, "I'm - "

"I know." The general said, "The Lady Avatar, Artymis." He looked at Appa, Anduril, and Momo. "Of coarse, Appa, Anduril, and Momo." His gaze then to Sokka, "The Brave Sokka - " He then looked to Katara, " - and the Mighty Katara."

"'Mighty Katara'?" Katara repeated, sounding pleased.

Artymis looked at her and said, "Yeah, think no one's gonna know you? I think Haru - " Katara gave her an unnoticed kick at the ankles. Artymis fell silent. "Well," She said, with a slightly thin voice, "I am pleased to meet you, my friends are too." _But I'm not! _she thought, still feeling the kick Katara gave her.

"Where are my manners?" The general asked himself, "I am General Fong. Please, follow me." He said. The group followed General Fong away from the courtyard and into the building of the base. Appa and Anduril stayed behind.

_Tell me everything that happens, _Anduril said to Artymis.

She nodded, _I will._ Momo jumped in her arms. She broke contact and followed the general and guards.

Sokka grinned and whispered to the girls as they walked, "Fong? That's a funny name!" He muffled a laugh.

Katara glared at him, "At least he gives you the credit on our trip." Referring to 'The Brave Sokka'.

"Besides," Artymis whispered with a smirk, "I told you: the day you become Sokka the Great or Brave, it'll be the day I marry Fire Lord Ozai. And I don't see myself in a bridal gown or a ring or the Fire Lord." She looked at Katara, "And I don't see Katara in a pink dress."

"Oh, and what credit, Sokka, do you deserve?" Katara asked.

Sokka glared at them and turned his face away, muttering angrily to himself. The girls looked at each other and giggled. They finally came to a large room with green-lit columns on each side of a central walkway. A desk was at the far end, with a large banner showing a green circle and a brown square inside of it hanging from the ceiling - the Earth kingdom symbol.

General Fong seated himself behind the desk. He looked to the three teenagers, who knelt on a wide soft mat. "I must say, Avatar," He began, "I was very impressed when I heard your events in the North Pole. Taking out an entire fleet of Fire Nation single-handedly."

"Actually," Artymis said, "that was the Ocean Spirit. I really didn't - "

"I know you must not try to think of it." Fong ignored her.

Artymis looked at him, _What the heck is he saying? I didn't take out the fleet of the Fire Nation navy! Why is he saying I did?_ "I don't," She said, "because I never - " She held herself back, he wasn't going to listen. Instead she closed her mouth.

General Fong looked at her for a moment and said, "Avatar Artymis, you are ready to fight the Fire Lord."

"WHAT!" The three friends shouted.

Artymis stood up and asked, "What do you mean? I'm not!"

"In the Avatar State, you are." Fong answered.

"Avatar State?" Artymis repeated. "Is that when I get all glowy and scary-like?" She looked at Katara and Sokka.

"Yeah."

"Ok." Artymis said, looking from them and back at the general, "I can't fight the Fire Lord yet, I haven't mastered all four elements!"

General Fong shook his head, "You don't need to if you are at your most powerful in the Avatar State."

"But I - " Artymis stopped, she sighed and continued, "I do want to fight him, but I need time!"

Fong frowned and stood up, "Come with me, Avatar, may I show you?"

Artymis looked at her friends, who encouraged her. She followed General Fong to the balcony and he pointed a finger at below them. Artymis obeyed. She saw badly injured soldiers slowly walking in the courtyard. She instantly felt pity for them.

"Look at them." Fong said, "Those soldiers are the lucky ones, they returned from the war against the Fire Nation. They are the lucky survivors. Don't you see?" He asked, looking at Artymis, "People are _dying_. You can stop it: all the suffering and pain."

Artymis avoided his eyes and remained silent, staring at the injured men.

"It is your choice, though." Fong said, walking away.

_Anduril? _Artymis contacted him after a minute.

_Artymis? _He responded, _What is it?_

_I have a question, and I need an answer..._

* * *

Zuko was laying on his bed and was staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, then opened them. He sighed. He sat up and looked up when a feminine voice said, "Hello, brother." 

Zuko blinked and jumped to his feet, his hands in fighting position.

"So uncivilized you have become." She said from the shadows.

"Azula." He hissed when a golden-eyed young woman came from the shadows.

"Zuzu." She said, with a teasing voice.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko nearly yelled.

"What is going on?" Iroh's voice called out from the door. He came in and was surprised to see the princess. "Azula." He said.

"Hello, uncle." She said, with not much joy.

"Why have you come here?" Zuko asked, cutting in.

"So rude, but must be a family trait." Azula muttered then raised her voice, "Father now sees that family is important." Her face and voice unexpectedly soften, she looked away at first, "Plots against him, treacherous ones." A pause. "Father wants you home." She looked at her brother with a blank expression, "He regrets your banishment."

Zuko stared at the ground, entering everything what Azula had said into his mind. _He wants me back? _he thought to himself, _He actually wants me back? I can't believe it._

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Azula asked, a bit irritated. "I didn't have to come all across the ocean to tell you this, I'm not a messenger."

"Father..." Zuko slowly asked, "...Wants me back?" He looked up to Azula, hope in his eyes.

"Yes," Azula said and waited. "I still haven't heard my thank-you."

"Your brother, I'm sure, is very happy. But he might need time - " Iroh was cut off.

"Uncle, don't interrupt!" Azula snapped and looked back at Zuko, ignoring the way Iroh's face darken. "So?"

"I don't know what to say." Zuko said, and it was indeed true. After three long years of banishment and disappointment to his father, his father wanted him home. It made Zuko happy. "I - "

"I'll wait for you 'till tomorrow morning, if you wanna come home or not." Azula said, walking out. She stopped and picked up one of the seashells on the floor, one of Iroh's seashells that he had accidentally dropped. She smirked and broke it with her fingernails and left.

Iroh glared after her. He looked back to Zuko, "Zuko?"

"I can go home." Zuko said, a small smile on his lips. "I can finally go home!" He said happily. He breathed, _Things are going to be different now._

* * *

Artymis leaned against the rail on the balcony, her back to the setting sun and the pink sky. She was facing Katara. Katara looked to her friend with concern. 

"So, what have you chosen?" Katara asked her.

Artymis' face went pale, "Well, he _did _have a point. You know, about those people still suffering. I think - "

"You're going to waste everything we worked so hard for?" Katara's expression harden as well as her voice.

Artymis stared at the ground and shook her head, "No, Avatar Roku said I had to master all four elements, I'm halfway through."

"What are you gonna tell the general?" Katara asked her, returning to her calmness. She went up to the rail and stood by Artymis.

Artymis jumped on top of the rail to sit. She turned her face to Katara, "Tell him that I need just a little more time." She suddenly looked over her shoulder, at the small hut where the wounded soldiers were staying. "But, the again..." She started, "I'm a hundred years late, maybe I should take his offer."

"Artymis," Katara said, her voice calm. "You can't risk getting yourself in the Avatar Spirit, you can't. I get scared when you do, it's like you're not Artymis anymore."

Artymis gave her a confusing look, "I scare you? What about the others?"

"I think they feel scared too." Katara said, "It's not only how your eyes get glowy, it's how you act. It just scares us."

"I didn't know." Artymis said, staring at the ground, "I never wanted you and the others to fear me so."

"Well," Katara said, "you never asked, besides, we didn't want you to worry."

"But it does!" Artymis pressed on, "Knowing that I'm scaring my own friends - my family - it drives me mad when you guys don't tell me!"

"Ok, I promise to tell you next time." Katara promised.

"Promise?" Artymis looked at her and held her pinky finger up.

Katara laughed, and did the pinky promise with her. "Promise!"

"Good." Artymis felt calm now. She lifted her face to the sky and closed her eyes. Enjoying the peaceful moment.

"So, how's Zuko?" Katara lightly teased.

Artymis nearly fell over the rail, but she gripped it to maintain balance. She threw Katara a panicked look, "What do you mean? How am I suppose to know?"

"Oh, I think you do." Katara grinned slightly.

Artymis bit her lip and turned away, "No, I don't!"

"Then what's that rose in your hair?" Katara asked in a teasing voice, pointing at the red rose.

Artymis lifted a hand to it and stuck her chin up, "Nothing, just a gift."

Katara smiled. At first, she was uneasy about her friend falling for a Firebender, least of all the one who constantly tried to kill them and was a prince. Over time, though, she grew to know that Zuko was true to Art. Katara accepted it, but she knew she would still have to get use to it. Yet, both girls were sworn never to tell Sokka. Otherwise he go berserk.

"Or should I tell Sokka?" Katara asked, "Since you told me that Anduril already knows."

Artymis' eyes shifted to her friend, she rose an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare?"

"Dare me?" Katara asked.

Artymis shook her head after a short pause, "Nah, I don't dare you."

The girls laughed and gazed at the setting sun.

* * *

Princess Azula was in fighting position on the deck of her ship. She had her feet wide apart and she stared out, not looking at anything in particular. Her two teachers were sitting at the top of the steps. Both were identical twins and were great tutors of the art of Firebending. One would finish the other's sentence as if both were one person instead of two. Azula breathed and moved her right hand. She lifted her index finger and slowly moved as blue sparks began to fly. She did an advance move and aimed out in the open, slightly to the setting sun. She had done the lightning attack perfectly, except... 

"Almost perfect..." One of the old sisters said.

"...One hair out of place." The other finished.

Azula saw a strand of her dark hair had fallen from her bun and was in front of her face. her golden eyes narrowed as she brushed the hair away from her pale face, "Almost isn't good enough!" She groaned and did the technique again, this time, she got it perfect. Azula smirked.

"Perfect." The two elderly sisters said.

_That's good enough, _Azula thought.

* * *

It was morning, and Zuko had just finished packing. He paused after closing his bag. He went and stood by the window, _What about Artymis? How can I tell her that I can go home? _Artymis had been in his mind for some time. He now knew he could give her everything: jewels, fine clothes, money, a throne. But to tell her and how, was a problem. He stared out into space. _I want her to come, to convince my father to stop this war and the hunt for the Avatar. I really want - _

"Zuko?" Uncle Iroh interrupted his thoughts.

"Uncle," Zuko turned around to him.

"I've been wondering," Iroh started in a matter-of-fact tone, "the reasons why your father wants you home, may not be the reasons you wish for."

"I don't understand." Zuko said, his expression harden.

Iroh sighed, "Your father - my brother - may not regret your banishment. Your sister looked slightly pleased if you ask me."

Zuko's hands balled into fists. _How dare he says my father doesn't love me! _he thought angrily. "I don't understand." He muttered, trying to keep his anger under control.

"My brother is not known as the forgiving type." Iroh said, "I am afraid that you are going to get hurt, Zuko."

Zuko lost it. He leaned forward as he yelled, "You know what I think? I think you're jealous!"

Iroh gave him a confused look, "Jealous?" He repeated.

"Yes, jealous!" Zuko yelled, "Jealous that your brother is the Fire Lord, instead of you!" With that, Zuko turned to the door and stomped his way out, leaving Iroh behind. He went out and found a quiet place to sit and think. He sat in the tall green grass and stared out into the blue ocean. _Just because his own father chose mine to become the Fire Lord doesn't mean he can make me think I am unloved by my father, _he thought.

_Then again, _a little voice in his mind said, _your own father banished you. And now all of a sudden, he wants you back? Your uncle is trying to protect you and you don't even see it._

"He had no right to say that." Zuko muttered to himself, answering the voice.

_And you had no right to say he was jealous, when really he isn't._

Zuko groaned in frustration and laid on his back. He stared up at the perfect blue sky, but wasn't really looking at it. He thought about what Azula said. Was she lying? She was known for it in a way. Yet, maybe she wasn't. Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. "I wish I could talk to someone... Artymis." He paused and continued, "No, she probably is too busy with earthbending right now." he lifted a hand to finger his black piece of the Ying and Yang necklace. "If I convince my father to stop the hunt for her, maybe she could come and learn firebending without a worry. Maybe she and I can have an open relationship." He stopped and sat up, "I should get my back and head down to Azula's ship if I want to go home."

He stood up and went inside the room that he and Iroh shared. he picked his bag up without looking at his uncle. Zuko headed out the door and soon found himself walking down the stone steps to the port where a steel Fire Nation ship was. He stopped and stared at it.

"Zuko!" A voice called out, "Wait!"

"Uncle?" Zuko turned around and saw his uncle running down the steps to reach him, a bag slung over his shoulder. "You came."

"Family sticks together, am I right?" Iroh asked with a gently face and voice. He laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Zuko made a small smile hearing these words, a memory suddenly came to his mind. A memory he was thinking of during the storm that brought up painful memories. But this memory was a good one: it was the memory when he was a child and was running in the grass, and a hand laid on his shoulder as he stared out happily in the distance. He returned to the present and walked with his uncle down the stone steps, not noticing the dark look that Iroh gave the Fire Nation ship waiting for them.

* * *

Artymis stood before General Fong in the building of the base once more. He sat behind his desk, waiting for her to speak. Artymis bowed and lifted herself up, "Good morning, general." 

"Good morning, Avatar." Fong said, "Have you decided an answer to my request?"

_So eager to get to the point, _Artymis thought, but nonetheless, she nodded.

"And?" Fong asked, an edge in his voice.

"I... I'm sorry." She said, "I can not join you now. I do want to help all those people, but I need to do what Avatar Roku wants me to do: master all four elements. I'm halfway through, I'm on my third element. I'll learn them all fast, I promise, and I'll return to help you." She paused and bowed down, her eyes closed. "I am very sorry."

Fong remained quiet, the expression was hard on his face to read but his hands gripped the edge of his desk. He relaxed his fingers and finally spoke, "I am truly sorry to hear that."

Artymis lifted her face and opened her eyes to him.

"Yet..." Fong leaped to his feet and punched in the air.

Artymis felt herself being thrown by a powerful force. She shut her eyes and felt herself fall from a great height but it felt so short. She hit her back on the stone ground and groaned from the sharp pain. She sat up, "What the heck was that for!" She yelled, looking up to the half-torn balcony where General Fong was.

He glared down at her, "Men, attack the Avatar!" He shouted.

"What!" Artymis yelled, her eyes wide. Earth Kingdom soldiers enclosed all around her, _I cannot believe that today just isn't one of those good days! _Artymis jumped to her feet and looked around to the soldiers. She breathed hard and held her fists in front of her and smirked. "Give me all you got!" She dared, determination in her eyes.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh reached the plank to the ship. They stopped and soldiers, in what seemed newly designed Fire Nation uniforms, were two perfect lines on either side of them. Iroh glanced at them somewhat darkly, a warning growing inside him. Azula's captain stood in front of, facing them then turning upwards the plank. There, on the deck looking at them, was Azula. She had her hands behind her back and her expression was unreadable. Zuko stopped and looked up at her, something inside him warned him to look again at his sister. 

"Brother! Uncle!" Azula said with a happy tone and smile, "You decided to come, I see." She looked below to her captain. "Captain, set our course for home."

"Home." Zuko muttered with a longing in his eyes. Iroh nodded.

"Men, you heard the princess!" The captain yelled over his shoulder, "We're taking the prisoners home."

There was a silence, but a very short one.

At the word "prisoners", Zuko's eyes widen. He should have known! Should've known that Azula would trick him. Iroh was the first to respond, he began to firebend against the soldiers aligned at either side of them. Zuko ran up the plank to Azula, who was too busy glaring daggers at her captain who had ruin her plans. He swings his fire daggers at her ferociously. He swung his daggers at Azula repeatedly, but she simply avoid them. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. He paused only for half a second before charging at her again, without his fire daggers.

"You lied to me!" Zuko yelled, dodging one of her kicks.

"Like I've never done that before!" Azula said, it wasn't really a question. She smirked and managed to push her brother to the deck, while she slowly walked over him. "Father only wants you to return home to lock you up, you know, so you won't embarrass him more than you already have." She smirked and watched her brother get up, panting. She blinked when she saw a necklace hanging around his neck. Her smirked faded, then returned. "What's that, Zuzu?" She asked, reaching for the black necklace.

Zuko put his arm straight out and blocked it. He twisted his hand to grab hold of Azula's ankle and tried to throw her across the deck. He was unsuccessful, though, since Azula was a very quick-thinker.

She landed on the ground with both feet and knees bent. She turned around to her brother, "Please tell me you can do better than that?" She asked, then laughed. "Of coarse you can't, you're just a weakling!"

"Shut your mouth!" Zuko yelled with furious golden eyes. He didn't hear his uncle calling out for him.

"Make me." Azula challenged, crossing her arms. Zuko glared at her and charged forward. He put up a second good fight, but his younger sister was unfortunately as good. She had him down on the ground, groaning in pain. Azula stood on the top of the deck stairs, she spread her feet apart and bent her knees. She began moving her hands in the away as a thin blue spark trailed her two index fingers. She smirked at Zuko, "Watch my new trick." She said.

Zuko's vision was unfocused, but then slowly it came to focus. He saw that blue lightning was trailing from her fingers, his eyes widen in both shock and fear. He stared at her as she continued moving her hands around and stopped to light press the tip of her index fingers together. She lifted her right hand and turned the palm of her left hand to Zuko. She smirked again. But before the blue lightning erupted from her palm, Iroh jumped in and press his left palm against her. He rose his right index finger to the air and the lightning transferred from Azula to him, the lightning hitting the cliff. Right after that, Iroh threw Azula overboard, into the water.

"Zuko!" He said urgently turning to him, "We need to go!"

Zuko, shocked at the attack his uncle just did, jumped to his feet and ran with his uncle through the unconscious guards, around the Earth Kingdom town, and headed for the trees in hiding. The prince thinking to himself while they were running, _I now can never go home... Never._

* * *

"You can't run forever!" General Fong shouted furiously at Artymis. 

Artymis dodged the flying rock discs and avoided the earthbending just barely. She stopped on one knee to the ground and breathed, "You can't fight forever either!" She shouted back. She airbended a shield around her to block off the rocks. She ran out of the air bubble to Katara's side, who had join the fight not long after it had begun. "You ok?" Artymis asked her.

"Y-Yeah!" Katara answered, picking herself up from the ground.

"Watch out!"

The girls turned around as an Earth Kingdom soldier raised his weapon at them. He then fell onto the ground unconscious before he could even swing his sword down. The girls blinked and looked up at Sokka, who joined the fight. "Don't ever miss with my sisters." He said, crossing his arms.

"Sokka!" Katara said, smiling.

"Finally, Soak!" Artymis joked.

Sokka nodded. He looked up and dropped his arms. "Uh-oh..." He muttered, his expression said it all - that something wasn't right.

The girls turned around and their faces fell. Fong was standing about a hundred yards away from them, his expression serious. He rose his right foot and stomped it to the ground, raising his arms slowly as if he was lifting a boulder. About fifty yards away from him, towards his left, thick rock pillars erupt and rose high. The three friends stared in amazement and horror as a rock-made cage came to view. Inside it, there was Anduril and Appa, trapped.

"Appa!" Katara cried in horror.

"Anduril!" Artymis cried out to him, taking a step forward.

"What do you plan to do with them!" Sokka yelled, stepping to the general.

"Unless the Avatar is willing to get in the Avatar State, I'll simply help." Fong said, dropping his arms to his sides and taking his foot back.

"How?" Artymis asked, something definitely wasn't right if both Anduril and Appa were in a cage. She was right, as well as Katara and Sokka.

"I'll simply trigger the State." The general said. He rose his left arm up in the air and pulled it down.

Artymis heard two yelps beside her, she turned to her right and found no one there. Katara and Sokka had disappeared. She gasped and turned to Fong, "What have you done with my friends!" She received her answer when they both appeared before Anduril's and Appa's cage. "Wait! What are you gonna - " She stopped when Sokka and Katara began sinking in the ground. Quicksand. They twisted when Fong ordered the earth to pull the Water Tribe siblings in. Artymis only stared in horror and she looked up to the unconscious dragon and bison, and back to Katara and Sokka. "Stop!" She pleaded.

"You know how to." Fong stated, eyeing her.

"Please! I don't know!" Artymis said, her voice thin. "I don't know how to get in the Avatar State! I don't, sorry!"

Fong narrowed his eyes at her, "Then try!"

"Art!"

Katara and Sokka were down to their waists now. Artymis panicked and looked at Anduril, _Anduril, please, get up! I beg you! GET UP! _Anduril's eyes snapped open and gave out a roar, which woke Appa up. When both of the creatures saw that they were in a small rock cage, they roared and growled. But as they did this, their cage only received more rock pillars. _Anduril! Appa! _Artymis looked back at the general and beg once more, "Please! Stop!"

"Try!" Fong shouted.

"I'm trying!" Artymis cried out, tears starting to spring in her eyes. She suddenly fell on her knees and palms, breathing hard.

"I don't see any glowing!" Fong said angrily.

Artymis' right hand reached up to her neck, and she pulled her white necklace out of her tank-top. She gripped it with trembling fingers and gasped for air. She narrowed her eyes when she suddenly felt power course through her veins. She stood up and slashed her arms to the side. She glared at General Fong and breathed hard. Her long hair flew in different directions when a strong wind picked up out of nowhere. She balled her hands into fists and her eye glowed a white color. From her fingers and up to the upper part of her arms, there were new tattoos glowing. There were multiple thorn vines covering her arms, and there was a medium-sized rose on the back of her hand on both left and right. Artymis narrowed her eyes when she rose her arms up and, like a tornado but thin, rocks pushed her up, the wind becoming stronger. She rose high and Fong had a large grin on his face.

"It worked!" He shouted with a triumphant look.

The rock cage that Anduril and Appa were in, fell crumbling to the ground. Katara and Sokka found that both could feel their legs and that they were no longer in quicksand. They knelt down and breathed, feeling Appa and Anduril bring them to the wall and shielding them from everything, except for the view of their friend. Katara felt Momo, frightened, jumped in her arms for protection. Sokka squinted his eyes to see the scene laid out before him.

Katara opened and squinted her eyes, looking up at Artymis, _Artymis, please stop._

_Art, you gotta control yourself! _Sokka thought urgently, squinting up at his friend.

Artymis stretched her arms to the sides and she shouted in an otherworldly voice:

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

She brought her arms in front her, forming an x, and then slashed them to the side. This caused rocks to lift and fly everywhere, making everyone vulnerable to getting injured. Suddenly, she didn't move, but kept very still. The rocks and wind kept roaring and water suddenly seeped from beneath the stones and made multiple ting twisters around.

"Oh my god!" Katara whispered, a hand over her mouth.

"Art - calm down!" Sokka yelled, but his voice went mute against the wind.

_Artymis... _Anduril lifted his head, staring up at her. His voice concerned and worried.

* * *

Artymis opened her eyes, which had returned to their original emerald color. She blinked and felt herself fly through the sky. She saw a thin water twister come straight for her, she placed her hands in front of her and made a fearful scream. She opened her eyes when nothing happened for about thirty seconds. 

"It is time." A warm and deep voice said beside her.

Artymis lifted her eyes and looked beside her, she nearly yelped when she saw Avatar Roku sitting next to her, back straight. "Avatar Roku?" She breathed, "Wh - What happened?" She looked down and saw herself riding on his ruby dragon. The dragon lifted his eyes to her.

_We meet again, _he said in her mind.

_I guess so, _she said, looking up to Roku. "What am I...?"

"Look there." Roku extended a finger out in front of her, pointing down below them.

Artymis did, and she stared in horror. She saw herself upon a tornado of rocks, a new set of tattoos glowing on her. She was in the Avatar State, and she looked in rage. "Am I in the spirit world?" She asked, looking up to Roku. He nodded. "I let my emotions let loose and I put myself in the Avatar State, right?"

He nodded, "We must discuss the Avatar State, something you should've learned long ago, but was still not ready."

"Am I now?" She asked.

"Yes." Roku's ruby dragon sped upwards. Artymis wasn't ready at all, heck she wasn't ready when Anduril did this. She clutched Roku's arm and held on tight, for fear that she would fall. Roku looked down at the young Avatar, "You should have no fear, you won't fall." He said to calm her down.

Artymis lifted her eyes to him and nodded, "I'm sorry, I still haven't gotten use to this..." She gulped. "... fast speed."

"My dragon will slow down soon," Roku said. Sure enough, the dragon started soar calmly. The clouds surrounding them.

Artymis let go of Roku's arm and relaxed. She looked up and saw distant figures standing in the clouds. She stared at them as they passed by them, "Who are they, Avatar Roku?" She looked up at him.

"They are your past lives." Roku answered, staring up ahead. "The past Avatars."

"My past lives?" Artymis repeated in a whisper.

"Yes, now," Roku said. "The Avatar State - the glow - is where you are at your most powerful. It combines all the powers of your past lives, the past Avatars. The Avatar state is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. Although you are powerful and posses the knowledge and power of the past Avatars, unfortunately, you are at your most vulnerable. If, for whatever reason, you are killed in the Avatar State, the cycle is broken."

Panic rose in her. "What?" Artymis looked up at him, a panic look in her eyes. Flashes of Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku, and two other Avatars with glowing eyes. Each were alone and perform a form of bending one bending of an element. _My past lives, _she thought and the panic expression faded in her eyes, though not as much.

Roku looked down at her with glowing eyes, "If you are killed in the Avatar State, the cycle of the Avatar reincarnated is broken, and we, the Avatars, will cease to exist. The thread is cut, the thread that bines all four elements."

Artymis' eyes grew wide with fear and shock. Her hand reached up for her Avatar necklace and she held it tight. She now understood that controlling her emotions was important and that she shouldn't allow herself in the Avatar State as she has done in the past months. She felt someone lift her face up to them.

Roku looked at her, his eyes back to normal, "You must be more wary of your feelings."

She nodded, "I understand."

He paused and said, "You understand that, but not what I had told at our first meeting."

"Huh?" She looked up at him with confused eyes.

Roku held her up white piece around her neck. His eyes showed signs of disapproval, "The one rule I had told you: an Avatar can never be involved with someone."

Artymis remembered about that and said softly but with a slightly hard expression, "I think differently." Before she knew it, there was a blinding light to her eyes, and she returned to her physical body.

* * *

The rock tornado slowed down and the rocks fell to the ground, the strong wind disappeared, and the tiny water twisters diminished. Katara and Sokka lifted their eyes and saw Artymis standing before them, back to her normal-self. She was playing with her hands and fingers, a nervous expression on her face. 

"Guys... I - I - I'm sorry." She said, almost mumbling. She felt Anduril light lay his chin on her shoulder as a mean for comfort and felt Momo jump in her arms. She heard Appa make a low growl, and looked up when Katara and Sokka came over to her.

"You back to normal?" Katara asked her softly.

Artymis nodded, "Yeah, I'm back to hyper-lazy Artymis."

"That's good." Sokka said, making a smile.

"That was perfect!" A voice, annoying to the group, called out. They could feel the person smile as they said those words. General Fong came over, "You are ready," he said looking at Artymis. "All you have to do is learn how to control it when we go up against the Fire Nation."

Artymis threw him a look over her shoulder. She sighed and turned to face him, Momo jumped out of her arms and stayed on the ground. "You know what _I _think?" She asked, and put her hands on her hips. "I think you're... CRAZY!"

"You said it, Art." Sokka said.

"I agree." Katara said.

"And you know what is the Artymis State?" Artymis asked Fong.

Fong gave her a peculiar look, "I beg your pardon? Will it be useful in fighting the Fire Nation?" He asked, rushing in.

Artymis blinked and smirked, "Yeah, let me show you." She lifted her hands and used airbending to lift Fong off of his feet.

"Wha...?" He said, shocked at the 'Artymis State'. Artymis dropped him and rose her hand and moved it like she was slapping someone invisible. The air slapped Fong, but hard and slapped him again when Artymis did the invisible slap, on his left cheek. He blinked and fell unconscious.

"Now, _that _is the Artymis State." Artymis said, smirking again and crossing her arms over her chest. She heard her friends snicker and laugh, she found herself smiling and suppressing a laugh. She looked up when three nervous-looking Earth Kingdom soldiers came over to her and her friends.

"Um, Lady Avatar, would you still like an escort? To Omashu?" One of the soldiers asked her but looking at Anduril and Appa.

Artymis felt Katara and Sokka come by her side, she glanced at them and smiled. Katara looked at the soldiers and shook her head, "No, I think we're ok."

* * *

Prince Zuko and Iroh were running by a stream. Zuko stopped and dropped onto his knees, gasping for breath. Iroh fell down beside him. When Zuko finally could breathe properly, he took out something from his pocket. He held the item up in his hand and stared at it. It was a knife. A fine made knife that had writing on one of the sides: "Never Give Up". Zuko read it over and sighed. He lifted the knife and held the blade right under to his ponytail. He shut his eyes and thought over what he had to do. He knew that after this, he would never be able to return to his nation, at least not alive. He inhaled and slowly accepted, but it seemed like an eternity when it really was a minute. He gripped the black hair from his ponytail and slit the blade. Zuko passed the knife to his uncle. Iroh did the same: cit his hair from his small gray bun that was held by a golden band. Zuko tossed his cut ponytail in the rushing stream, Iroh did the same. 

_The opportunity for me - for me to go home - is now lost, _Zuko thought grimly. Iroh and he stayed sitting in front of the stream, while the night slowly spread across the sky.

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka didn't notice how the night was coming so fast. They decided to head out early the next morning. Fong was still unconscious and the teenagers had no intention of seeing him before they leave. The soldiers were extremely nice and cautious around them. When the dark of the night came and the moon was almost full and everyone was asleep, Artymis snuck out of bed and stood out on the balcony. 

Anduril rose his head and looked at her, _Is something wrong? _he asked.

Artymis shook her head, _No, just wanted to see the sky. You can go to bed, you know._

_If you say so, _Anduril said, his eyes lingering on her.

_Good night, _she said.

Anduril already laid his head down, _Good night._

When she made sure he was asleep, Artymis thought about what Avatar Roku said about the Avatar State. How she could end the Avatar cycle if she was killed in the Avatar State. How her emotions can get so easily out of hand and trigger it. But most importantly, Artymis thought about what he said about her disobeying one of the laws. The one she and Zuko broke by falling in love with each other. Her hand reached for her neck and softly gripped the chain of her white necklace. She slipped it off and held it up, next to the moon. She stared at it and said, "I want to see him." She sighed and slipped the necklace back around her neck and under her shirt. "I wish the war wasn't going on." Thinking of the war led her to think about all those suffering soldiers. She narrowed her eyes and promised, "I will help them. I will end this war. I must end this war."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, thank you all for being patience with me and I really appreciate all the support. And I really hope you like this chapter, I think it came out ok, but not my best. I'm so sorry if it took a while though, I needed ideas and school things been getting in the way, so yeah. Anways, I really do hope you like this chapter and if there are mistakes, please tell me. You all should know: ideas are always welcomed! Well, l8ters and I'm sure "The Cave of the Two Lovers" episode will be very interesting, I got this idea eversince I thought of creating "Chapter One: Water" and have seen the episode. Ciao!**


	2. Nightmare: Lover's Tragedy

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, Twilight Rose Alchemist (she was known as Winter Rose Alchemist, but changed it)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Nightmare: Lover's Tragedy-**

The friends had traveled for about a day, they decided to stop by a calm river on the way to Omashu. Sokka was laying on Appa's tail and Anduril was resting as well as Appa. The girls decided to practice waterbending, they couldn't just learn one move and call themselves professionals! Katara and Artymis were doing a waterbending move when Sokka spoke out:

"Can we hit the road now?" He whined, "I'm so bored!"

Artymis stopped in the bending process and her eyes shifted to him, "You can always do something useful, you know."

"There's nothing else to do." Sokka muttered.

"Oh, shut it, Sokka." Katara snapped, she turned to Artymis, "Wanna do the octopus move?"

"Sure!" Artymis said, she rolled up her pants up to her knees. She jumped into the river and stood her stance, "Hit me with all you got." She challenged Katara.

Katara rolled her eyes. She changed from her wide pants and Water Tribe simple kimono into her undergarments. She had like a white shorts and short skirt. Her white tuba showed her midriff and the tuba had thick white straps. "Alright, you asked for it." Katara readied herself, "Ready?" She called out.

Artymis bended water up and shaped them into six tentacles. Three on either side of her, "I'm ready!" She said.

"Ready... now!" Katara lifted water and formed it into tiny ice shards at a fast speed. She threw them at Artymis, who used the water tentacles to block them. Katara ran around and hit the ice shards at Artymis. Artymis concentrated hard and finally managed to grip Katara's right leg with one of the tentacles. Katara blinked and smiled, "You make a fine octopus." She commented, walking back to the land. Artymis followed and unrolled her pants. Katara dress back in her clothes behind a high bush.

"I learn from the best, Kat." Artymis said, commenting back to Katara.

They decided to continue waterbending, but on land not in the river. The girls tuned Sokka's whining and complaining out of their ears. Instead, they focused on the waterbending. Even as Sokka kept complaining, Artymis broke the silence between her and Katara. "You know, I can't wait to see Bumi."

"I'm not surprised." Katara said, "You and Bumi are best friends and you both got a lot to catch up." She said this while trying to do an advanced waterbending move.

"I know," Artymis said, doing a different move than Katara's. Actually, she really didn't what she was doing, it was like her body took over her mind and focus.

Katara looked up after a short pause. She blinked and straighten up, "Um, Artymis?"

"Hmm?" She responded, a distant look in her eyes.

Katara realized her friend had no idea what she was doing. She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. _It's lucky that the guys are asleep and that Sokka is too busy whining, _she thought. Katara couldn't control herself. Not even did her waterbending focus drain out, but she muffled a loud laugh.

Artymis looked up hearing her muffled laugh, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Katara asked, pointing at her hands.

Artymis looked down to her hands. She gave out a small "Ek!" Her water had shaped into a medium-sized heart. Her right hand hovered over it while her left hand was below the heart. Artymis stared at the heart and quickly moved her hands out of the way, and held them behind her back. The water from the heart dropped and sank into the dirt. Artymis looking away and looked back at Katara, who was smirking. "What?" Artymis asked her, "I was in my own little world." She moved her eyes away and then looked at her friend.

Katara smirked while mouthing, _Zuko_.

Artymis frowned and crossed her arms. She stuck her chin up and face a different direction.

"So, you girls done playing with water?" Sokka asked.

"Um... I guess, right?" Artymis asked Katara, still not looking at her.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done here." Katara said, walking past Artymis.

"Finally!" Sokka jumped on his feet.

* * *

Prince Zuko groaned from the frustration. It had been a few days since the encounter with Azula and the cutting of his hair. Because cutting his ponytail, Zuko's hair started growing out, almost like when he was fourteen. Only the black hair was rough and not as long. Instead of red robes that he and Iroh received from the spa, they wore green Earth Kingdom shirts and pants. Zuko had to live like a wanderer now, because he couldn't just order it and have it come within fifteen minutes. Iroh, though, took it just fine. 

They had wandered in the trees and were looking for food, with no success.

"Uncle, I couldn't find any food!" Zuko yelled, stepping out of the bushes. "This is impossible! I can't live like this - not like a fugitive!" He had his back to his uncle, who didn't respond. He looked over his shoulder, "Uncle?" He walked up behind his uncle. Zuko looked over his uncle's shoulder to see a bush with a strange-looking flower. "What are you doing?" Zuko was confused.

Iroh looked over his shoulder and up to him, "Zuko, you are looking at the Rare White Dragon Bush which makes delectable tea!" He had a wide grin on his face.

Zuko rolled his eyes, _He's obsessed with tea!_

"Or the White Jade Bush which is deadly poisonous." Iroh's grin faded and he looked at Zuko, "Which one: heartbreaking tea or deadly poison?"

"We don't have time for this!" Zuko stomped his foot, he turned his back to his uncle and headed out. "I'm going fishing!"

Iroh watched his leave before turning back to the plant, "Delectable tea?" He questioned himself, staring at the plant. "Or deadly poison? Hm..." Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully, the risk was high but on the other... Iroh decided what to do.

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka had checked their supplies and the map to Omashu. Right before they took off, the group heard music playing. 

"You hear that?" Katara asked out loud.

"Yeah," Artymis answered, standing still to hear it.

Sokka looked up and saw figures walking just beyond the trees. "We got company."

"Geez, Sokka, so serious!" Artymis said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I need to be on guard!" Sokka said.

The figures came out from behind the trees. Two or three people were playing instruments while the other two were dancing. The one who seemed to be the leader had an outrageous outfit of blue and other colors, the others also wore outrageous outfits. He was playing a small guitar and stopped playing the strings, he looked at the three friends with grayish eyes. His dark hair was flipped up at the ends and he wore a blue hat.

"Hey!" The leader said, in a friendly and casual way.

"Hi!" Artymis said.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked them.

"We're traveling, you?" Katara asked back.

"We're nomads." He answered with a casual smile.

"I'm a nomad too." Artymis said.

"Really?" He said, sounding interested. "So am I!"

"I know," Artymis said flatly. "You just said that."

"I did?" He asked her. The group nodded. "Well," He said. "My name is Chong and this is my wife, Lily."

He motioned at the pretty woman beside him. She made a curtsy. Chong introduced the other people to them and the friends, well the girls actually, decided to stay just a while longer to talk to the nomads. Artymis and Katara were listening to the flute that Lily was playing. They found it a happy tune. Sokka was trying to urge the girls to move back on track to Omashu, even Anduril urged Artymis.

"We told you," Artymis said to the boys. "The more you whine, the longer we stay."

"Yeah, besides," Katara said, "I like this tune. It's happy."

"Katara!" Sokka fell onto his knees.

"Sokka!" Artymis mimicked his whining.

Sokka frowned and got up, "We need to get to Omashu... now!"

"Ok, ok, ok, fine!" Both Artymis and Katara got to their feet and began to say their farewells to the nomads.

"You all need to focus on the going, not the where." Chong said.

Sokka turned and frowned at him, "O...Ma... Shu!"

"Sounds like you're heading towards Omashu!" Chong said, Sokka slapped his forehead.

"I heard there's a way to Omashu through a tunnel." Lily said, putting her flute down.

"A tunnel?" Katara repeated, blinking.

"Yeah," Chong began playing his small guitar. "Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!"

"Um, no offense, but Anduril and Appa don't do so well in enclosed spaces." Artymis said, "And we need to do what's best for them, out in the fresh air!" She smiled.

(Half-and-hour later)

The three friends screamed as Appa and Anduril soared from left to right, right to left, and back again. A Fire Nation scout had decided to shoot them down with flying fireballs. "Lauch!" The leader of the scout shouted, pointing towards the bison and dragon.

_Just when my day couldn't get any worse, _Artymis thought. Half an hour later, they managed to outrun the scout and where back to the river, where Chong and the other nomads still were.

"Ok," Sokka said. "Secret tunnel."

"Secret _love _tunnel." Chong corrected him.

"Whatever." Sokka muttered.

Chong began playing a song:

_Two lovers forbidden_

_From one another_

_A war divides their people_

_And a mountain divides them apart_

_Built a path to be together..._

* * *

_Why me? _Zuko thought to himself as he walked back to their campsite. Over his shoulder was a long tree branch with dinner. Zuko stopped and looked back at the end of the branch, to dinner. A single tiny fish. He sighed, _Why does everything I do go wrong? _He continued walking and reached the campsite. "I got dinner," He said. Iroh had his back to him and seemed to be crouching down. He didn't say anything. "Uncle, what's wrong?" 

"You know that plant I thought was tea?" Iroh asked, his voice was strange now, like mushed up.

Zuko blinked and his eyes widen when he realized something, "You didn't..."

"I did." Iroh lifted and turned his face to Zuko, "And it wasn't."  
Zuko dropped the branch over his shoulder and backed away with a yelp. Parts of Iroh's visible flesh were swollen and red. He was scratching himself like he had the chicken pox.

"Once the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing." Iroh said, scratching himself.

Zuko looked disturbed and said, "We need help, but we're enemies to the Earth Kingdom. They'll kill us for sure if they find out who we are."

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be prisoners to Azula." Iroh pointed out.

Both of the Firebenders looked at each other and nodded. Death was better than being Azula's prisoners. "Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko said. Both he and Iroh started walking to a nearby village.

Iroh stopped though and picked up a stick with berries, "Zuko, look! These are Pakui berries, known to cure the White Jade poison!" His face fell as he said, "That, or the Mokala berries which cause blindness."

Zuko turned around and threw the berries out of his uncle's hand, "No more chances with these plants, you'll only get worse!"

Iroh fell silent and both of them continued to walk along the dirt path between the trees. Iroh looked up to Zuko and saw the black necklace around his neck. He, despise the rash, made a smile. "Have you heard from her?" He asked.

Zuko threw a side glance at his uncle. He knew who he was referring: Artymis. "No, not since the North Pole." Zuko responded.

"Oh," Iroh said. "Maybe you'll hear from her once we reach the village. Both of you always run into each other."

Zuko nodded and said, "I know."

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka followed the nomads through the path between mountains. Anduril and Appa followed them on the ground so the Fire Nation wouldn't spot them so easily. They all finally came to the entrance of the secret love tunnel. The tunnel seemed bigger than Appa and Anduril, there was also calligraphy. But before the three friends could read it, Chong spoke up: 

"All we need to do in order to pass this labyrinth of tunnels - "

"Labyrinth of tunnels?" Sokka repeated, his eyes wide.

" - we need to trust in love, according to the curse."

"Curse?" Sokka's eyes were really wide.

"Like we never dealt with that before." Katara said, she began walking into the tunnel with the nomads.

"But - but - labyrinth and - and curse - not our kind of thing!" Sokka complained, running after Katara.

Artymis stayed behind and turned to Appa and Anduril, "You guys ok?"

Appa growled, meaning he was indeed uncomfortable with enclosed space. Anduril looked at Artymis and said, _We both feel as uncomfortable as you usually have with enclosed rooms, but we can live with it._

_Are you sure? _Artymis asked, looking from the bison to the dragon.

_Of coarse we are._

_Alright, if you say so, _Artymis said. Anduril and Appa followed her into the tunnel, Momo hurrying along. They entered and joined up with the others. But the moment they were ten yards in, the tunnel's entrance was suddenly blocked by falling rocks from the mountains.

"Ah, come on!" Artymis said, stomping her foot.

Anduril and Appa, terrified at the thought of the entrance blocked, pounded the rocks that barred their way out.

"Stop! The mountain will fall!" Katara shouted as little rocks began to drop from the ceiling.

"Art, tell them to calm down!" Sokka shouted.

Artymis ran over to Appa and Anduril and placed a hand on each of them. "Both of you please, calm down! You're only make things worse!" Slowly, the bison and dragon stopped.

Katara came over and said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry guys, everything will be alright." She turned her face away and muttered lowly so no one could hear her, "...I think."

"Don't worry, everything will be ok!" Sokka said, he looked to Chong who lighted a torch to give off a small but comfortable light. "Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"About, uh, two hours." Chong answered.

"We have five torches together," Lily said, with two torches in each of her hand. She scraped the top of each torch on the ground and they were lighted. "So, we have ten hours of light."

"No!" Sokka snatched the four torches from her hands. He threw them down on the ground and stomped on them with a frustrated expression. Quickly, the fire died out on the torches. "It doesn't work like that!"

"Oh." Lily shook her head, "Right."

Sokka climbed onto Appa and pulled out a piece of parchment and a writing utensil. "Now, all we got to do is draw out a map so we can our way find out of these tunnels."

"Speaking of tunnels," Artymis said. "Why so many?"

Chong answered her, "The two lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a labyrinth of tunnels. Anyone who followed them would be lost, so the only ones who knew the way out of these tunnels were the two lovers. They trusted in love."

Artymis looked at Katara and Sokka, "Wasn't really expecting that, but oh well!"

They started to walk deep into the labyrinth, while Chong played his guitar and sang that song he had earlier:

_Two lovers forbidden_

_From one another_

_A war divides their people_

_And a mountain divides them apart_

_Built a path to be together..._

Artymis listened to the song and her face slowly fell. Now that she truly listened to the song that the nomads were performing, she found it very familiar... perhaps a little too familiar. She blinked and lifted a hand to her neck, but lowered it at once. Her white necklace was under her shirt, she could pull it out but then Sokka would ask where she got it and who gave it to her. Artymis didn't want to tell him it was Zuko, nor did she want to lie to him. She had enough with Sokka still asking about her red rose, the suitor's rose.

The song and it's lyrics reminded her of herself and Zuko. How both were forbidden from loving each other, even if they had broken through the world wouldn't allow it. The war between the entire world and the Fire Nation. And who know how many towns, forests, and mountains divide them now from seeing one another. Artymis crossed her arms over her chest and shuddered at the thought of what happened to the lovers, and what may become of her and Zuko. She stopped in her tracks without realizing it, and closed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" A distant voice called out to her after about five seconds.

Artymis opened her eyes and saw Katara standing in front of her, a look of concern and worry on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Katara repeated.

Artymis hesitated, she looked beyond her shoulder to see that the others hadn't notice anything. She pulled Katara beside her. Artymis could feel Anduril right beside her, she could also feel his concerns.

_Are you alright? _he asked her, noticing everything since she was right in front of him.

_I'm not quite sure, _Artymis responded. Once she knew they were behind the group and far enough to talk and not loose them. She explained what was wrong: "I was just wondering."

"About what?" Katara asked, mimicking her low voice so the others couldn't hear, especially Sokka.

"About that song that Chong was singing." Artymis wasn't looking at Anduril or Katara, she was looking straight ahead, avoiding their eyes. "He said there were two lovers, and they couldn't be with each other, right?"

"Yeah," Katara said, by the sound of her voice, Artymis could only assume she was still confused.

"And about a war that divided them, and a mountain that kept them from seeing each other." Artymis continued, she seemed to be speaking a little faster which each word.

"Where are you going with this?" Katara asked.

"I was just thinking..." Artymis looked at Katara and Anduril, her voice very quiet, almost a whisper. "Doesn't it somehow relate to Zuko and me?"

Katara knew what she meant, but she played as if she didn't. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, Zuko and I aren't allowed to love really, because I'm the Avatar and he's a Firebender - not to mention the prince of the Fire Nation. The war that the Fire Nation started has divided us, and well... we're separated." Artymis explained. She stopped in her tracks, and turned around to them. "If something bad happened to these lovers, what if...?"

"Don't say it." Katara said, cutting her off.

"I was just wondering..." Artymis' voice drowned.

"Don't." Katara gave her a sisterly hug. "You and Zuko will have a happy ending." Artymis hugged her back.

_Artymis, _Anduril comforted, _you know I will do anything for your happiness. And I can assure you, nothing will happen to you or Zuko. You have to think positive though._

Artymis drew away from Katara. She smiled at her warmly and turned to Anduril. She ran to him and hugged him around his snout. "Thank you!" She said. She drew away and looked at both of them.

"Anytime." Katara said. Momo suddenly jumped into Artymis' arms. He snuggled his face in her shoulder. "See?" Katara said, lightening the mood, "Even Momo will help!" The girls laughed.

"Hey!" Sokka called out, running towards the girls. He carried a torch. The girls hadn't realized they were left behind. "You gotta keep up, even Appa did!"  
"Sorry Sokka." Artymis said, "I was daydreaming and Katara and Anduril stayed behind to wake me from my lala land."

Sokka relaxed, he had worried for Katara, Artymis, and Anduril. "Just don't scare me like that." He then whispered, "I won't be left alive for _that_!" The girls and Anduril knew he referred to Chong and his singing.

"Ok, ok, ok." Katara said, they headed back to the others. "We won't wander off again."

"Good." Sokka said.

As they continued wandering the cave together, Artymis' thoughts drifted back to Zuko and herself. She looked down at her arms, which Momo had decided would be his napping place. She continued walking, but wasn't really aware of it. She thought about how their relationship wasn't so different from these two unknown lovers. She closed her eyes, her feet still moving. _Will I have to face a fate I'll be to afraid to accept, or will I have a happy ending with Zuko?_

* * *

Zuko and Iroh were in a medical house in a small but friendly Earth Kingdom village. They each had bought a hat with some of the money they would find on the road. They wore their hats so no one would recognize them as citizens of the Fire Nation. No one did. As a young pretty-eyed nurse rub some medicine on Iroh's rash, Zuko leaned on the wall on his side and stared out the window. He wished that the nurse would hurry up so he and his uncle could leave quickly. 

"So," the nurse said, turning to Zuko, he looked at her. Her big brown eyes were like an open book: she was a kind, intelligent, caring, and a lovable person. Her medium-brown hair was long, judging by her braid. Her pink and white clothes were lovely on her. Zuko felt like he was seeing an Artymis-look-a-like. He lowered his eyes. "Where are you both traveling from?" She asked, her voice almost musical.

Zuko looked up at her, how did she know they were travelers?

As if hearing his thought, she explained, "I'm judging you both aren't from around here. We know better to not touch the White Jade, mush less make it into tea and drink it." She cast a small nervous smile at Iroh, his cheeks were chubby and when he talked he sounded quite weird. Iroh gave her a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, we're travelers." Zuko answered the nurse's question, making his voice sound a deeper than usual.

"Do you have names?" She asked, rubbing more of the medicine on Iroh's bare arm, which was covered in a red rash.

"Names?" Zuko repeated, his voice rising in panic. Why hadn't he thought of names before they entered the village? "My name is..." Zuko thought quickly of a name, "Shang." _Where'd that come from?_ he thought, he then remembering the false identity he had given to Artymis, _Oh yeah_. "And this is my uncle... Moshi." he said. Iroh, behind the girl's back, threw Zuko a glare. Zuko shrugged.

Iroh made a smile, through difficulty though. "Yes," he said to the nurse. "My nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior." He gave Zuko a 'I-got-back-at-you' smile. Zuko pretended to slice his finger from side-to-side in front of his neck. Anything would've been better than 'Junior', anything!

"Moshi and Junior, huh?" The nurse asked, she smiled. "My name is Song."

_No wonder the musical voice, _Zuko thought.

"You two look like you could use a good meal." Song said, she looked from 'Shang' to 'Moshi'. She frowned and lightly slapped 'Moshi's' hand when he was scratching his rash.

_No, _Zuko thought desperately, he knew what Song was going to ask. _Please, no!_

"I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind having guests over for dinner." Song offered.

"Sorry," Zuko said right after she finished, which caused her to blink. "But we need to keep moving."

"Oh," Song said sadly, holding a bowl of the White Jade medicine and placing a lid over it. "That's too bad. My mother always makes to much roast duck."

Iroh heard her say "roast duck". He immediately leaned forward and asked her, "Where do you live exactly?"

Zuko slapped his forehead, luckily no one noticed. _Oh, she just had to say "roast duck"! Can my life get any worse?_

"Junior," Iroh said, getting up and walking over to him. "We will dine at Song's house tonight."

"Whatever." Zuko muttered, crossing his arms.

Iroh frowned, "Please, give Song and her mother your respects."

Zuko sighed, "Alright, I will. But I won't talk."

Iroh gave out a sigh.

* * *

"Sokka!" Artymis yelled with frustration, "I'm telling you, you got us lost!" 

"No, I didn't, Art!" Sokka yelled back, his eyes still on his drawn-out map.

"I think she's right, Sokka." Katara said, siding with Artymis.

Sokka gave them a look over his shoulder, "We're fine!" He stated.

"We don't need a map," Chong said. "All we need is love."

Artymis looked at Chong and back at Sokka, "Sokka, you better hope that map of yours doesn't get us lost."

"We're not lost..." Sokka's voice drowned and his face fell.

"What?" Katara asked, "What is it?"

"This can't be right..." Sokka muttered. the girls came over and looked over his shoulder to the map.

"What can't be right?" Katara asked.

"Sokka, I swear, if you got us lost..." Artymis said in a threatening voice.

"No, it's not that." Sokka said, and looked at the girls. "The tunnels, they're changing."

"They're what!"

Before anybody knew it, rocks started falling from the ceiling. There were screams as larger sizes of rocks fell. Sokka was too busy shielding his eyes, that he hadn't noticed a huge rock about to fall on him. A pair of hands pulled him out of the way. Artymis and Katara felt something slither around their waists as they clung to each other. They felt the thing tighten it's grip on them and pull them out of harm's way. after about twenty seconds, all the girls and Anduril saw was a blockade of rocks, separating them from Sokka and the others. All Sokka, Appa, and the nomads saw, were a huge pile of rocks that reached the ceiling.

They all were separated.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh in Song's house dining. Her mother was glad to have guests for dinner, to Zuko's surprise. He had hope she would turn them away. He knelt down in front of the table with his uncle beside him and Song directly across the table from him. Her mother sat at the edge of the table, where Song's father (or the man of the house) was suppose to be. Zuko didn't question them about that though. 

"My daughter tells me you're refuges." The mother spoke, her voice was soft. "We were once refuges ourselves."

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village." Song explained, Zuko looked up at her. "All the men were taken," Her expression became very sad and she lowered her head. "That was the very last time I saw my father."

Zuko felt pity for her. "I haven't seen my father in many years." He said, his voice also a mutter.

"Really?" Song said, lifting her face. "Is he fighting in the war?"

Iroh stopped eating and gave Zuko a side glance, looking to see what his expression he had. It was calm, but his eyes were with a small hint of sadness and anger. Zuko put his bowl of food down on the table, "Yeah, yeah he is." Iroh removed his eyes from his nephew, relieved that Zuko didn't loose control.

"Oh." Song said, Zuko knew she felt pity for him too.

_Yeah, he's fighting, _Zuko thought as he slowly ate, _He's the ruler of the Fire Nation, so he is fighting._

(After Dinner)

Zuko and Iroh were told they could relaxed for a little while after dinner. But Zuko wanted to hit the road, he couldn't stand it here anymore. Iroh insisted though, saying it would be rude to leave like that. Zuko stayed, for his uncle's sake, but he stayed outside to sit on the porch and stared out in the distance. He sat in meditating position, but he really wasn't meditating. Instead, Zuko was thinking about Artymis. He closed his eyes and imagined her face. Her smile and eyes.

A sliding opened.

Zuko's eyes snapped open and the image of Artymis disappeared. He looked up and his eyes met big brown ones. Song. She had a small smile on.

"May I sit with you?" She asked. Zuko stared at her and turned back to staring out into the distance. She must've taken it as a 'yes' or 'whatever' because he felt her sit next to him, but not too close. She was quiet for a moment before turning to him and started a conversation. "I know how it feels." Song said, she eyed his scar. "The Fire Nation have hurt you, haven't they?"

Zuko remained silent. He didn't want to have anything involved with Song, not even to answer her question. Out of the corner of his permanently squinted eye, he saw Song slowly lift her hand up. She slowly reached to his scar. Zuko lifted his hand and grabbed her wrist when her fingers were only a few inches away from his scar. He moved her hand far away from his face, and he released her wrist.

Song looked at him and stared down at her hands, "It's ok." She said softly, "They hurt me too." She lifted her dress up halfway to her knee, and there, on her leg, were faded burns.

Zuko stared at her, they hurt her just as well as they had hurt him... like his father hurt him, the soldiers hurt her. Zuko met Song's brown ones. He turned away and heard Song get up to her feet, her dress covering up her scarred leg again.

She looked down at him, "Do you want to go inside? I imagine you are tired." She said. Zuko didn't respond. "I take it you're not tired." Song said, she turned away from him and slid the door open and closed.

When he was completely alone, Zuko closed his eyes and lowered his head. He sighed. _Why can't she leave me alone? _he thought, _She reminds me of Artymis._

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Anduril were separated from Sokka and the others, this didn't make them feel better at all. The girls were sheltered by Anduril and he moved out of the way. Artymis lit a torch. The girls looked at the blockade of rocks. They were caved in. They sighed from relief that they weren't killed, then a sigh of frustration escaped from them for the thought of them being caved in and separated the others. 

"What do we do now?" Katara muttered.

Artymis thought it over for a few seconds and answered her, "I guess we look for two things: a) try to find Sokka and Appa, b) find a way out of here."

"We gotta make sure though, not to get lost so easily like Sokka has." Katara pointed out, referring to Sokka's "map".

"I know, geez, what a dork." Artymis tried to lighten the situation a bit, but Anduril's voice spoke in her mind.

_Maybe if you girls stop chattering, we _can_ find a way out! _he said to her angrily.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, _Artymis said lowly in her mind, turning her face away from him and back to Katara. "Anduril wants us to move."

"Good idea." Katara nodded.

Both girls started to walk in the cave with Anduril trailing them from behind. Their only light source was the torch. They slowly started walking down the only way they could. All they could do now, was hope that they all made out of this cursed cave alive. About an hour later, they saw a sealed tunnel up ahead, but it wasn't sealed by rock, more like a gold. The girls looked at each other with happy smiles.

"How much you wanna bet that's the entrance?" Artymis asked Katara.

"A lot!" Katara said.

The girls and Anduril ran to the golden seal with excitement. When they did, the girls tried to push it open, but it didn't.

"So much for an exit!" Artymis said, looking at Katara. Her hands were already sweaty. Katara nodded, she was also sweating.

_Both of you, move, _Anduril said.

Artymis took Katara by the arm and pulled her out of the way. Anduril growled and charged against the golden seal. He managed to push it through all the way and open it. The girls slowly walked in, peering inside the darkness. Anduril stood beside the open entrance in the dark, his large eyes scanning the place. Katara went ahead and saw some calligraphy that caught her eyes, Anduril followed her as she walked towards it. Artymis was the last to enter.

When Artymis entered the room, she felt a chill go down her spine... like death has come. She blinked and heard distant footsteps. She turned around and saw a figure walking straight towards her. Before she even knew it, the figure walked right through her! Artymis immediately crossed her arms and her feet forced her to turn the opposite way. She suddenly felt cold. Artymis lifted her eyes from the ground to the figure. It was a young man dressed in brown and green clothing. He turned around to where Artymis stood and smiled warmly, a true smile. He couldn't have been older than sixteen.

_"Oma," _He said in a ghostly voice.

Artymis stared at him in confusion and realized he assumed she was this girl called "Oma." She shook her head, "I'm not Oma, sorry, you got the wrong person."

He looked at Artymis and extended a hand out to her, _"Oma, I've missed you."_

_"So have I, Shu." _A woman's ghostly but soft voice said behind Artymis. Artymis whirled around and saw a beautiful young woman, probably around her age, in a green simple kimono. She had long dark hair that reached her waist. The woman walked right past Artymis, who just stared at her, and stopped in front of the man. "_Shu." _She said. Artymis leaned forward to catch the girl smile.

_"Oma." _The young man said. He wrapped his arms around Oma and held her in an embrace, smiling. Oma leaning her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed and a smile on her lovely face.

Artymis stared at the couple and felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over it.

"Art, is something wrong?" Katara asked. "You've been staring around like you're in a nightmare or something."

"I have?" Artymis said, turning to face her. "I'm sorry, it's just, this place..." She looked around before looking back at Katara. "It creeps me out."

Katara nodded, "I know why." She looked disturbed.

"Why?" Artymis asked, noticing how Katara's expression looked alarmed.

"This isn't an exit, Artymis." Katara said, "Anduril and I just found out what it is: It's a tomb."

* * *

"Shang," Iroh called out to Zuko. Zuko looked up to his uncle, remembering their fake names. Iroh laid a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should close your eyes. You need rest." 

Zuko didn't want what overcame, but suddenly he felt sleepy. Perhaps it was his uncle's words, or it was the fact that he was sleepy. Whatever it was, Zuko slowly closed his eyes, with someone calling his name out:

_"Zuko!"_

_Shu..._

(Dream Begins)

_Zuko's golden eyes snapped open. He blinked a couple times. He was standing up and he saw that he was in a hall that he had not seen in three years, not since he was banished. He looked down at himself, he was wearing black clothing and Fire Nation armor. Zuko lifted a hand to his left eye, the scar wasn't there. He felt his ponytail and realized that he was probably fourteen again. He looked around himself, remembering memories of his past in the Fire Nation's royal palace. Zuko made a smile out of the corner of his mouth from the thought of being back home. Happiness started to rise in him like a flame._

_"You! Stop!" A rough voice yelled._

_Zuko turned around and saw armored Fire Nation soldiers. One of the pointed at the prince. "Capture him!" They all suddenly ran towards him and Zuko had the feeling that he wasn't welcomed home. He began to run for his life, thinking what was happening. He was home, but why was he being attacked? He hadn't disgraced his father yet, right? _

_He didn't slow down though, he kept running._

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Artymis held her hands up. "Say that again!" 

"I know, creepy." Katara said, "But the two lovers - the one that Chong talked about - their story is so sad."

"It's written somewhere here?" Artymis asked.

"Yeah, come on." Katara gestured at where Anduril was, staring at a drawing and the words.

Artymis took a step forward, but hesitated, and turned around. Oma and Shu were no longer there. No one was. Artymis closed her eyes, and recalled their faces, but a soft and familiar voice called out her name. Artymis' eyes snapped open and her heart skipped a beat. Zuko was standing right before her. She looked up into his golden mesmerizing eyes and smiled. "Zu - " Zuko press a finger to her lips. Artymis stared up at Zuko. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. Artymis, hugging herself, leaned her head gently on his chest. She made a small smile, but it faded when she didn't feel any of the usual warmth she would feel when Zuko was close to her, even in dreams she felt his warmth. But this time, this time, all she felt was cold, like an ice was embracing her instead of Zuko. She shivered and hugged herself tighter, she looked up to Zuko. She only discovered him to be gone. Artymis gasped and her brown hair whipped around as she searched for him.

"Artymis, you coming?" Katara asked, loudly for her friend to hear.

"Y-yeah," Artymis said, her eyes still searching around the tomb. She turned on her heel, "Coming!" She ran over to Katara. Both girls knelt down in front of a large smooth block of rock with a picture and some calligraphy. "What's this?" Artymis asked, "Some type of story?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah, the story of the two lovers."

Artymis, "You want me to read?"

Katara shrugged, "I guess."

_You should know that nothing happy is in there, _Anduril warned.

Artymis nodded, _I'll keep that in mind. _Artymis read aloud: "Once, there was a woman and man. Both of them were deeply in love, but it was forbidden. Because their two villages were enemies, the two lovers could not be together. But their love was strong, and they found a way." She paused, and narrowed her eyes. This _was _beginning to sound very familiar. Nonetheless, Artymis continued: "The two lovers learn earthbending from the badger moles, they became the very first human earthbenders. The two lovers created a labyrinth of caves, where they could secretly meet. Anyone who tried to follow them, would be lost. Trusting in love, the two lovers found each other. Yet, one day, the man didn't come. He was killed in the war between their two villages." She paused again. Artymis didn't want to read anymore, but something in her mind was telling her to. "So, the woman displayed a terrible part of her earthbending. But, instead, she declared the war over. The two villages helped her build a city, where they could all live together in peace. The woman's name was - " Artymis stopped when she read the woman's name, as well as the man's. She stuttered to continue. " - the woman's name was Oma, and the man's name was Shu. As a monument to their love, the city was named 'Omashu'." Artymis blinked and looked over to Katara and Anduril. "Omashu..." She whispered.

Katara nodded, "Who knew?" She lifted the torch higher and her blue eyes wandered around.

Anduril nudge the girls to look behind Katara. Both of them did. They both nearly fell on their back when they jumped back in fear. A very large and well sculptured statue was carve in the wall. There was a man and woman kissing, words were carve in between them.

"Something you don't see everyday," Katara muttered. "'Love is brightest in the dark'." She read aloud.

Artymis stared at the statue of the man and woman sharing a kiss, she stared at the writing "Love is brightest in the dark". She lifted a hand and pulled out her white necklace from under her tank-top. She gripped the Ying piece and suddenly felt dizzy. She took a step forward and back, she felt unbalanced.

Katara noticed how Artymis was swaying from side-to-side in a dizzy matter, she stepped closer. "Artymis? You ok?"

Anduril turned his head to little sister, _Artymis? What's wrong?_

_Anduril - _Artymis cut her thought and she moved her lips to barely say, "I - I - " Her vision suddenly unfocused. Artymis closed her eyes and she felt herself drop to the ground on her back. She gripped her necklace and breathed heavily. Her vision became more unfocused as she barely saw an outline of Katara and Anduril surrounding her. She blinked to focus her vision, but it didn't work.

"Artymis," Katara called out to her.

_Little sister, _Anduril said softly in her mind.

Artymis vision blacken as someone called out her name:

"_Artymis!"_

_Oma..._

(Dream Begins)

_Artymis was in a hallway. She looked around herself and blinked. Artymis looked down at herself and blinked in confusion. She was wearing her Airbender's outfit: the same tight orange pants with a long yellow skirt, an orange sash around her waist, a yellow long-sleeved shirt with an orange shawl, and a pair of dark brown hiking boots. Artymis touched her hair and stared down in the red marble floor that was like a mirror. Her hair was in three layers as it had been long ago. Artymis guessed she was fourteen or something. She looked at the sound of hurried footsteps._

_"Hello?" She called out. "Hello? Anyone there?"_

_A figure ran from around the corner. Artymis squinted her eyes and could've sworn that she knew the running figure. He stopped a few yards in front of her. He gave her a confusing look. He had long black hair in a high ponytail. Artymis stared at his golden eyes and remembered their shade from somewhere, but it couldn't be. This boy looked about her age, fourteen, and he didn't have a scar. Zuko stared at the Airbender. It didn't take long for him to realize that it Artymis. "Artymis?" He whispered, confused at why she was here at his childhood home._

_Artymis heard his voice and breathed, "Zuko?" She whispered, "Is that really you?"_

_Zuko walked up to her, "Before I was banished."_

_Artymis stared up in his golden eyes, she threw her arms around him and embraced him. "I've missed you!"_

_"So have I." Zuko said, holding her. He pulled away after a second and asked her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Earth Kingdom?"_

_Before Artymis could answer though, she looked over Zuko's shoulder and gasped. Zuko turned around and saw the soldiers that were chasing him, turn a corner. They spotted the Firebender and Airbender. Zuko took Artymis by the hand and began to run._

_"Come on!" He yelled, running through the halls._

_Artymis ran with him, her hand in his. She looked behind them and said, "Zuko, why are they chasing us!"_

_Zuko looked back, "I don't know!" He realized that they would soon be caught. He stopped and pulled Artymis behind him. Zuko rose a wall of fire between them and the soldiers. "That'll buy us time!" He said, taking Artymis by the hand again and running._

_Artymis breathed, but she felt more tired than ever. When Zuko made a sharp corner, she fell on her knees with a yelp. She breathed hard, "I - I can't - can't go on, Zuko!" She said, trying to breathe properly. _

_"Come on, we have to keep moving!" Zuko said, pulled her up on her feet._

_"Zuko, please!" Artymis begged._

_"Artymis, I won't have you be captured!" Zuko said, looking at her in her eyes. He turned and ran, still gripping her hand. He breathed and felt his legs go weary. He looked back and saw the soldiers back on their trail. He sped up and heard Artymis groan._

_Artymis looked back and made her legs go faster if it was possible. Soldiers seemed more determined that ever to get them, but why? That question buzzed in her head: why? She looked at Zuko and saw that he too was growing tired. She gripped his hand tighter when he turned a corner into a long hallway. "Zuko, how much longer!" She asked in a breathless voice._

_Zuko panted, "Soon!" He replied. His legs want to give up, but he pushed them harder. He pushed himself and Artymis to go on longer, farther, and faster. He knew she was tired, but they couldn't stop. The soldiers were chasing them and it was for a reason, a reason unknown to Zuko. He turned around and sent multiple fireballs to them. He turned and pushed Artymis into a room, the soldiers hadn't seen them go in, he quietly but quickly closed the door. Zuko press a finger to her lips to silence her. They waited for the soldiers' footsteps to pass them. Artymis looked up at Zuko and gasped for breath, Zuko panted and his eyes were closed. She held onto him still, her fingers slightly shaking._

_Zuko looked down on her, he lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks. "Everything's going to be fine, but we need to move."_

_Artymis nodded and pulled away, she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her to the door. Zuko creaked the door open and looked up and down the hallway. There was no one. He looked back at her and nodded. Artymis walked with Zuko and held his hand firmly. He walked with intensity and he quicken his steps a bit. They stopped when they heard footsteps. The two teenagers looked at each other and quickly hurried to another door. Zuko opened it and forgot to close it. He and Artymis rushed in the dark room, they stopped and looked around them. She moved closer to him and was slightly leaning her head against his chest. He lifted her chin so she could look up at him. Though it was dark, Artymis could see Zuko's golden eyes brightly in the poorly dim light. Zuko could see her emerald eyes and he put his arms on her upper arms in a protective way._

_Suddenly, fire lit the torches all around them and the teenagers drew apart. Zuko looked up and Artymis looked behind them. She gasped and placed her hands on his arms and pulled herself close to him. He followed her gaze and saw the soldiers come rushing in. Artymis gripped the sleeves on his arms. Zuko placed his hands on her waist and held her close. He lifted his left arm and brought it around her shoulders. She looked up at him with eyes full of tears. He looked down at her, his eyes holding all the sorrow and thousand apologizes. She lifted a hand to her necklace, and felt the white piece around her neck. She tore her hand away from her neck and fingered his black piece. She put that same hand back on his arm. _

_Zuko then whispered, "I'm sorry, Artymis, I couldn't protect you." _

_Artymis didn't look at him, but whispered, "You don't need to be." She lifted her eyes and made a very weak and small smile. "Nothing's going to happen." But she knew better. Both did. Artymis closed her eyes and opened them. Zuko held her closer and knew their fate. Both did. Artymis buried her face in his shoulder. She lifted her face a bit and saw an archer just beyond Zuko's shoulder, she gasped. Zuko had his lips pressed against her hair and looked above her head when he heard her gasp. He saw an archer, the arrow ready to be aimed. His grip around her tighten._

_"Artymis!" He warned._

_"Zuko!" She cried._

_A piercing went through both of their hearts and they tore apart. Time had slowed down and everything was mute to them. Zuko fell on his stomach on the ground, he winced when he felt something like poison spread in his blood. There was poison in the arrow. Artymis laid on her back and she looked at Zuko, a tear rolled down from her eyes. She felt something painful run through her, but it wasn't the poison in the arrow. She stared at him and he did at her. Zuko moved his hand as an attempt to reach for her outstretched hand. But he couldn't and he breathed his last breath. His eyes dull, not holding the love and light she had always seen in them. Artymis felt a last tear escape from her eye, because she was still alive. Like Oma and Shu: she was still alive when her lover wasn't. Apart...worlds apart. _

_This was their fate._

_Artymis heard the soldiers move closer, saying to one another that the man was dead, but she wasn't. They said she would be executed or something of that sort. But Artymis wasn't paying attention, she stared at Zuko, his golden eyes dull. She then thought, Why? Artymis' vision was still stable but slowly black and white colors formed in her sight. They combined and made a Ying and Yang symbol._

_"Love has a price," a voice said in her mind. "But love is also brightest in the dark..."_

(Dream Ends)

Artymis sat up, screaming out a name, "Zuko!" She stopped and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes and saw Katara with an expression of worry and concern. "Zuko..." She said more calmly but with a shocked expression.

"Artymis?" Katara called out to her.

Artymis looked at her and shook her head, "Katara, I had a dream - no, a nightmare! It was so confusing! I - I - "

Katara shook her head, "Wait, you need time to breathe. You were out for about half an hour."

Artymis nodded, "You're right, I do need to." She looked up to the ceiling and gasped. Apparently, they were no longer in the tomb, but in one of the caves because the ceiling was bumpy but also lighted with beautiful baby blue color crystals. "I'm guessing those weren't there anymore." She said, getting up.

Katara rose. "Yeah, right before you woke up, they shone. I'm guessing that's how the two lovers found each other, by crystals." She looked down at her hand where the torch was. The fire had died out. "I suppose by burning out their lights."

"That's gotta be the exit, right?" Artymis pointed down the tunnel, where the crystals lighted. "We need to follow them."

They both with Anduril followed the lights. Anduril lightly groaned and nudge Artymis on the shoulder, _Are you alright?_

_I don't know, _Artymis said. She inhaled and exhaled, she looked at her friends. "Ok, here's what happened in my dream..."

* * *

Sokka gulped at the large badger moles. He was playing one of the instruments that Chong and his gang had. Sokka played and sang randomly, he looked over his shoulder to the others. "_ - Come on, guys, help me out!"_

Chong smiled and nodded. He got to his feet and played the strings. They all began playing an instrument and Sokka was actually glad that Chong was with him as well as his gang of nomads. As they rode on the badger moles, Sokka wondered.

_I wonder how the girls and Anduril doing..._ Sokka sighed, _I hope they make it, otherwise I have to go in and come after them. They better be alright, or someone's gonna pay the price. _He paused and blinked, _Am I becoming as overprotective as Anduril is? _He clapped his forehead and groaned, "No! Please!" He muttered.

* * *

_Zuko's vision became engulfed in darkness as he stared one last time in Artymis' emerald eyes, filled with sadness. Zuko tried to reach out to her, but he was unsuccessful because there was no more strength in him. He moved his lips, as a mean to talk, but his lips barely moved and the words didn't come out. What he wanted to say was, "I love you." But a cold feeling froze him and Zuko breathed his last..._

(Dream Ends)

Zuko's eyes snapped open, he gasped. He was sweating and he let out a sigh of relief when he found himself back on Song's porch, with no soldiers. He was also glad that Artymis wasn't lying dead with her sad eyes. Zuko sighed and buried his face in his hands. I_t was all a nightmare, _he thought o himself, _Nothing more. Artymis and I didn't get chase and we weren't shot by the arrow. We're both ok... how do I know she is though?_

"Zuko," A voice whispered as a warm hand laid on his shoulder.

Zuko looked up.

Iroh knelt down beside him, "Everything alright?" He asked, "Song said when she came to get you, you were asleep."

Zuko realized a blanket was draped over his shoulders. He blinked and asked, "Song brought me this blanket?"

Iroh nodded, "Yes, she did. Very nice girl, if you ask me."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to say?" He asked in an angry tone.

Iroh noticed how hard his nephew's tone of voice became, he looked at Zuko nervously. "Nothing, I'm just saying that she's very nice and quite lovely - "

"So, I should abandon Artymis and give my love to Song?" Zuko asked, his temper and voice rising.

Iroh looked shocked and he shook his head. "No, no I'm not saying that at all!"

Zuko jumped on his feet and was almost yelling now. "I would rather die then to ever fall in love with Song!"

Iroh stood up with a stern look, "Do not ever say that. Even if you believe it's true, you must never think it or say it." Zuko's expression soften only a little when he realized his uncle was right. He sighed. Iroh said after a moment, "We must show our gratitude to them and leave."

Zuko nodded and followed Iroh inside, remaining silent.

* * *

Artymis just finished telling Katara and Anduril about her dream. She looked at Katara, "So, what do you think?" She asked. 

Katara was quiet for a few seconds. "When you told me about how similar the lovers' story was to yours and Zuko's, I thought it was not possible. But now, telling me about this dream, I think differently now..."

Artymis nodded, "But, Katara. It felt so real. It was like it was actually happening. I felt so..." Artymis stopped and buried her face in her hands. "I wish we could tell Sokka! But, that means we have to tell him about Zuko and me one way or the other!"

Katara gave her a comforting and sisterly hug. "We're just say that we let the fire die out and the crystals appear. Right, Anduril?" She turned to Anduril.

He nodded.

Artymis lifted her face up, she had managed to hold back the tears. She knew she had to stay strong, like Katara, Anduril, Appa, and Sokka. She nodded and said, "Alright, let's go!" She faked a smile and started running with Katara, Anduril trailing them but at a slightly slower pace.

They all reached the end of the tunnel and stepped out into the fresh air. Anduril literally flew out and made many wild circles in the sky that hardly expressed his happiness for being able to spread out his wings. Artymis and Katara smiled at each other.

"Omashu shouldn't be too far." Katara said.

Artymis nodded, but her face darken at the name. Oma and Shu. The names buzzed in her head. She closed her eyes, and recalled their faces. And Zuko's mesmerizing golden eyes turning dull. She opened her eyes to discover a tear roll down her cheek. Artymis let the wind dry it. She whirled around when she heard a rumbling noise. Next to the exit of the cave, where two large holes and two badger moles. The girls smiled when they recognized the people climbing off the badger moles as Sokka and the nomads. Appa came from one of the holes and walked over to Anduril's side, Momo began chattering the bison and dragon.

"Sokka!" Katara cried from happiness, she ran over and embraced Sokka.

"How'd you guys get out?" Sokka asked, pulling away.

Artymis walked over to them, "Our fire was put out and these crystals started shining. We followed them and we were let out here."

"Really?" Sokka said, "We let huge badger moles lead our way." He looked over his shoulder. The badger moles slowly turned around and stepped back into the holes they made, once they were in, the two holes sealed up with rock so only the real cave exit was open.

Artymis walked over to the nomads, "So, all you guys coming with us to Omashu?"

Lily shook her head, "No."

"Ok, then," Artymis said. The nomads waved goodbye to her and her friends, before playing and starting out on their long journey.

Meanwhile, Chong was talking to Sokka: "Sokka, I hope you have learned a very valuable lesson: It doesn't matter where you're going, but how your journey is. That's the most important thing."

Sokka squinted his eyes when Chong gave him a goodbye hug, "Just play your songs!" Sokka grumbled.

Chong pulled away with a wide smile, "Hey, that's a great idea!" He walked back to his wife and friends while playing the strings and singing.

The group stood there and listened to their music and laughter.

"We all should start heading to Omashu." Sokka said after a while.

Katara nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Artymis trailed them but stop to turn back to the cave. She stared at it and closed her eyes. She could've sworn she felt arms warp around her and bring her close while a voice whispered in her ear:

_"I love you."_

Artymis opened her eyes and lifted her hands and tried to feel for the arms, she didn't. She looked behind her and didn't see the one person she expected: Zuko. She turned her face back to the cave, and bowed down respectably. "Rest in peace, Oma and Shu."

* * *

Zuko and Iroh bowed to Song and her mother as they were leaving. Zuko turned away, his hat hiding his eyes. He hadn't said anything since Iroh told him off earlier. 

"Shang," Song called out to him. "I know you may not think there isn't any more hope, but there is. The Avatar has returned."

Zuko stopped and muttered, "I know." He lifted a few fingers to his black Yang necklace. He lowered them and kept walking.

Iroh said a final goodbye and thank you and walked out of the front yard with a bag of some roast duck he received from Song's mother. When Zuko heard the sliding door close and looked over to see if Song or her mother was out, he untied their ostrich-horse and climbed on the saddle.

"Zuko!" Iroh whispered with an alarming tone, "What are you doing? These people have shown you great generosity!"

Zuko extended a hand to him, "They're about to show us more generosity."

Iroh sighed before getting on the saddle behind Zuko. As they took off, Iroh asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Zuko lied, "Yes." He once again fingered his necklace, thinking of his dream.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was 10,000 words. True, it wasn't my best, but I will edit later, improve it you know. I got that dream idea from this video game "Final Fantasy X-2" and I own nothing from that game, but I must say I love it and "FFX"! Anyways, I like all your honest opinions about this chapter to see if I did a good or bad job (personally, I think I could do a little bit better, but I'll see what I can edit). I also would like to hear any of your ideas, I might need some help in the next chapter "Return to Omashu", so please feel free to express any idea. Well, that's all, I guess. Ciao!**

**Firework: Yeah, I know the Ying and Yang thing was a bad idea. But I still like it. Anways, thanks for the comments.**

**PrincessZula24400: Thanks for the review, and no, you don't need to be scared. lol**

**avatarkataang: No, no new pairings. lol But I never thought of an AndurilKatara pairing... that be weird. Well, thanks for reviewing.**

**Anime-freak06: I updated, so nothing's gonna happen to me, right? lol Your review was funny and supporting. I'm glad you liked the first one and this one now, I hope this meets your standards.**


	3. The Return to Omashu

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, WRA (a.k.a. Winter Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-The Return to Omashu-**

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka hiked up a mountain side, since the Fire Nation would spot them if they rode on Appa or Anduril. Sokka was talking about how the badger-moles gave them a ride out of the caves. All the girls said was that their light died and the crystals appeared to lead them out. When they were close to the top of the mountain they were hiking on, Sokka quickened his pace and stopped on the mountain top.

He extended his hand out and announced without looking at the city, "I present to you: O- " Sokka opened his eyes to see the city, but his voice stopped and his eyes widen with horror. Katara was the second to reach and she saw the horror that Sokka saw, laid out before her.

"What's up?" Artymis asked, barely reaching the top. She stood on the other side of Sokka and her face immediately fell. The horror that they all saw was in three colors: red, black, and gray.

Omashu was taken over... by the Fire Nation.

The city had gray smoke come out of three different places. The smoke rose high in the sky, like how the Fire Nation flag rose over the city. There was construction going on around the city, probably to build a more suitable bridge. The entrance to Omashu was not as plan as it had been, with the high three rock walls to guard it and the Earthbenders. Instead, heavy black fabric draped over the wall, as well as a Fire Nation flag. There were a couple of red and gold roofs in the city instead of the earthy green and gold colors. Machines of metal were surrounding the buildings and there were Fire Nation guards on the wall on duty.

The friends felt a pit in their stomachs. Artymis felt herself rise with rage and horror. She stared down at the overtaken city. She slowly looked to Katara and Sokka, and Anduril who just raised his head enough to see the city. They all turned to her with sad and sorrowful expressions. Artymis closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"No... No... No!" She muttered in her palms.

Katara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Artymis, I'm so sorry."

Artymis lifted her face about a moment and stared at Omashu. "I always thought that Omashu was untouched, it seemed like it, even if the war spread far and wide."

"Up until now, Artymis." Sokka said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry." Katara said softly.

Artymis looked back at Katara, Sokka, Anduril, and Appa. "We need to go in Omashu." She said with a determined voice.

"Artymis, stop." Sokka said, "We don't even know if Bumi's still... " His voice drowned.

"What?" Artymis asked, her eyes falling on him. "If he's still what?"

Sokka looked away with a look of uncertainty, "... Around."

"Artymis," Katara tried to calm her down. "I know you wanted to see Bumi again, and learn earthbending, but we could find other teachers for you - "

"No." Artymis snapped, but not rudely. She turned to both of her friends. "You don't understand. I will not leave until I know for certain Bumi and his people are alright."

Her friends exchanged nervous looks.

Artymis sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She looked back at the ruined city. "I have to try." She whispered.

"Well," Katara said, walking to her side. "We're coming with you."

Artymis turned to her and smiled. She looked back at Sokka, who shrugged.

"Heck, why not? It's not like we were in Fire Nation territory before, right?" He asked with sarcasm.

The girls rolled their eyes. Artymis went up to Anduril and Appa with sorrowful eyes, "Sorry, guys, you can't come." She placed a hand on Anduril hard scales, and one on Appa's fuzzy fur. "You both can get hurt, and I'll never forgive myself. Katara and Sokka can't bear it either." Momo jumped on her shoulder, and Artymis laughed. "Momo can't either."

Anduril looked to Appa, and after a moment, back to his little sister. _We both understand, _he said to her in her mind.

Artymis nodded and bowed down, "I'll see you both later."

The three friends got out dark cloaks as disguises and to camouflage themselves with the night. They bid good-bye to Anduril and Appa, and started to climb down the mountain. Artymis led Katara and Sokka under the bridge where every other person would go on to go to Omashu, to where there was an entrance to the sewer under the bridge.

"How come we never used this way last time we got into Omashu?" Sokka asked, as Artymis tried to open it with her staff. He received a glare from her. Sokka lifted his hands and said quickly, "N-not that I mind seeing Bumi!"

Artymis returned to her work and broke the metal seal off. The second the seal broke apart from the entrance, liquid fell out in a dark greenish color. "Does that answer your question, besides seeing Bumi?" She asked.

Sokka stood back and stared at the sewer water. Katara passed him and jumped in after Artymis, "That's why I love being a Waterbender!" She said and waterbended the sewer water out of her way.

Sokka groaned, "I think I'll wait out here..."

"Get in!" Artymis' voice called out from the sewer pipe.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Sokka said, getting in with a disgusted expression on her face. "Geez." He muttered once he stepped in the gross water. Because of that comment, he received two sewer water-whips on the face.

* * *

Azula was furious. Her brother and uncle had gotten away. What really made her mad though, was that her uncle was a weak old man and he outsmarted a young and powerful woman - her. She narrowed her eyes at the ground and relaxed her tense body. She sighed. 

"Traveling with all the soldiers and the royal ship will no longer be an option." One of her teachers said out loud.

"Nor it may no longer be wise." The other teacher said.

"If you hope to keep the element of surprise." Both said together.

Azula paused for a second and was about to argue, but thought it thoroughly. "You're right." She said, "All this is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile. I need a small elite team. It's time to visit some old friends." A smirk came upon her lips, when she thought of the two most perfect friends that can and will help her with her mission.

* * *

Artymis and Katara leaped out of the sewer through a sewer drain. The girls straighten up and straighten their dark cloaks. They glanced around at their surroundings. It was nighttime, and as they assumed, nobody was out. Hardly any lights were on in the houses and buildings. 

"Well, nobody here." Artymis quietly announced, scanning her eyes everywhere. "Now, we have a perfect time to rescue Bumi and the other people - " Momo suddenly made a frightening squeak and jumped into her arms, shaking.

"Momo?" Katara lowered her head to be eye-to-eye to Momo. "Are you alright? Momo?" She asked.

Artymis rose an eyebrow when she looked up to see a human-sized muddy and sewer-smelling thing come towards her and Katara. Katara looked at her and followed her gaze, she blinked at the large thing. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a pot of water. She bended the water out of the pot and charged it towards the human-sized monster.

"Ow!" It said, "That hurt!" The girls blinked and sighed when they saw it was only Sokka. "You know, you could've warn me about that!" He hissed.

Artymis smirked, "Alright, I warned you." She blew air towards Sokka, and he fell on his bottom form the impact. But he was dry, very dry. "Now, keep your voice down!" Artymis hissed.

Sokka rolled his eyes and yelped.

"Didn't I just say keep your voice down?" Artymis' eyes flashed furiously.

He nodded.

"So what made you yell?" Artymis asked. He pointed at his neck. The girls squinted their eyes and saw purple globs on Sokka's neck. Artymis rolled her eyes. "They're completely harmless, Sokka." She said.

"Take them off though!" He whined.

"What a whiner." Katara muttered.

Artymis moved her finger up and down on the purple sewer creature. It shut it's eyes and released it's tentacles on Sokka's flesh. Katara helped with the other two. "See? Completely harmless?" Artymis said.

Sokka sighed form relief.

"Hey!" A rough voice called out. The trio turned around to the direction where the voice was coming from. Three Fire Nation soldiers stood about six or more yards away from them. One of them had the white mask on, while the other two had no mask so their faces were visible. The unmasked soldier called out, "What are you all doing pass curfew?"

"Sorry, sir." Katara replied, "We were just on our way home."

The trio made fake smiled and turned around, and acted like they were going home. Artymis hoped the soldiers didn't recognize her from the posters. But as she walked, she felt a hand on her arm pull her back. She looked over her shoulder to see one of the soldiers giving her a flirty smile. Her eyes cast towards Katara, who was in the same situation as she was, except her soldier was the one wearing a white mask. Sokka turned around and glared at the men.

"Would you please let go of me?" Artymis asked sweetly.

The soldier smirked, "Not until I get your name." He said.

"Our father doesn't like my sisters... talking to strangers." Sokka cut in on both of the flirty soldiers.

"Oh really?" The masked soldier asked, holding onto Katara by her arms. "Tell your father he can burn."

Sokka's face went pale. That was one the third soldier noticed the pink-red dots on Sokka's neck. "What's wrong with him?" He asked, pointing to Sokka's neck.

Artymis smirked and the soldier let her go. Katara was also freed, and she went to her brother's side. "He has pentapox!" She explained in a breathless voice.

Artymis extended her hand out to the soldier who asked her name. Her palm was covered in pink-red dots, "It's highly contagious." She explained to the wide-eyed soldiers, "Especially if you touch the person who has pentapox. And since your hand was on my wrist, you probably contain it as well."

The soldier gasped and looked to his comrades. "Didn't your cousin die of it?" He asked in a frightening voice.

"We better go burn our clothes!" The masked soldier cried. All three soldiers ran.

The trio laughed. Artymis looked to the sewer purple creature on her other palm, "Thanks, I owe you big time." She said, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Ty Lee!" Azula cried from happiness. "Could that possibly be you?" She asked, as she stood in front of a young beautiful woman with a long braid, doing a hand-stand with her two fingers. 

"Azula!" The girl's bright brown eyes shined with happiness. She jumped up and bowed down to the princess of her country. She ran to the girl, her long brown braid waving everywhere. Ty Lee hugged her friend and said, "It is so good to see you." She pulled away.

Azula made a small smile out of the corner of her smile. "Please don't let me interrupt in... whatever it is you were doing."

Ty Lee smiled and did a stretch that was impossible for an inflexible human: bending her knees and her feet touching the top of her head.

"So, tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing in a place like this?" Azula asked. "Surely our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, to end up in places like... this." Azula looked around to Ty Lee's home, the circus. "Anyways, I have a mission, and who better to ask to join but you? You remember my uncle, right?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee nodded, "Oh yeah, he was so funny."

"I'm tracking my uncle and my good-for-nothing brother." Azula cut to the chase, she wasn't patient. "I like you to join."

Ty Lee's expression was obviously uneasy. "Oh! I love to, Azula, but - " She leaped on her feet and put on a sincere face and voice. "The truth is, I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!" She said, putting a smile on and spreading her arms out.

Azula nodded and said with her eyes closed, "I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me."

Ty Lee smiled and bowed down. "Thank you, Azula." She turned her back to her and pointed her leg up straight to the sky as another stretch.

Azula smirked and said, "But before I leave, I will catch your performance."

Ty Lee blinked and said with uneasiness, "Uh, yeah, sure."

Azula smirked again and turned, and left. She knew how to change the acrobat's mind, she had her wrapped around her finger. And she knew exactly how to convince her.

* * *

"There really is no fathom for the depths of my hatred for this place." A young woman with a pale doll-like face said with misery. She had her dark hair in two buns, one on each side of her head. Her golden eyes were always dull. She turned to her mother, who held her baby brother. 

"Mai, relax and enjoy this place. We're treated like royalty, so please be happy." Her mother said. In her arms was a baby boy that didn't have a pale face like his sister or his mother, and his big golden eyes were filled with laughter and sweetness.

"I hate this place." Mai said. "Nothing ever happens here, and I thought my life in the Fire Nation was extremely boring."

Her mother rose an eyebrow and shook her head. _Why can't she enjoy herself? _she thought as she looked to her smiling baby boy.

* * *

"They would hold Bumi where he can't earthbend, right?" Katara asked, as they snuck into the dark of the night. 

"Yeah, only question is where." Artymis whispered.

"Watch out!" Sokka warned.

The girls blinked and looked up. They gasped and jumped out of the way. Large boulders were rolling down the curved metal wall and were going straight down. Artymis watched the boulders roll down, but her eyes widen when she saw where they were headed. "We gotta help them!" She said, sliding down the wall.

Sokka and Katara followed, sliding down the wall.

Artymis stopped and breathed deeply. She made it down before the rocks could, but she made sure the people below didn't notice her. Artymis threw a quick glance at them. They were Fire Nation, obviously. Guards surrounded them and two ladies (Artymis guessed one was the mother and the other the daughter) were walking calmly and talking. The mother had a baby boy in her arms. The baby turned his face up towards Artymis and looked at her with his big golden eyes. Artymis couldn't help but smile at the angel face. She felt the ground shake and looked up to the boulders.

"Come on, Art, let's get down to business!" Sokka whispered, "You can shop for a baby later!"

Artymis blinked at this, but didn't say anything. _He is so getting it when we're through with this, _she thought. Artymis closed her eyes and breathed. She waited for the boulders to come at the right time. When they did, she threw her fists out before her with a powerful throw of harsh wind. The boulders flew in the opposite direction of Artymis and her friends, though it made a large enough impact when it landed, so the people below looked up.

"You have to choose white, huh?" Sokka asked, "Oh no! You couldn't pick black or red or even blue!"

Artymis realized what he meant. Her black cloak may blend her in, but her white pants could be seen, and it wasn't exactly camouflage. Artymis made a nervous laugh.

"The resistance!" The woman with the baby cried out, she pointed an accused finger at the three friends.

"Get over here!"

The friends looked over to the side and saw soldiers already coming up. "Time to go?" Katara asked, backing up slowly.

"Who votes for it?" Artymis asked, backing away too.

"Three versus zero!" Sokka said. He turned on his heels and started running.

"Right behind you!" Artymis yelled.

"Art, watch out!" Katara yelled over her shoulder.

Artymis stopped. "Huh?" She suddenly felt herself loose balance when she felt something zoom pass her. Luckily, she caught herself before she was flat on the ground. Artymis looked behind her and whispered, "Not good." She looked back at Sokka and Katara, who had stopped running. "Keep going, I'll be fine!" She said, "Go!"

Katara and Sokka exchanged glances before confirming she be alright. They gave her a look and ran. Artymis rolled her eyes and turned back to the girl.

The young girl, the daughter of the woman, had dull golden eyes that stared straight at Artymis. Her dress was red and black, traditional colors of Fire Nation. Her hair in two bun, one on either side of her head. Her bangs fell onto her forehead and her porcelain face was white like a doll's. She looked like she didn't get much sun and she looked miserable, perhaps her entire life. She was around Artymis' age, only she wasn't as lively-looking. In her hands, there were knives.

"Gotta run!" Artymis breathed. She sprinted on her feet and started running. She looked back and saw the girl chasing after her. _Damn! How can she run in a dress - and at this speed! _Artymis leaned herself back so she slid across the metal floor. She slowed down and looked back at the girl, "Can we talk?" She asked sweetly.

"No." Was the girl's answer.

Artymis got up and brought her fists in front of her, "I hope you have had experience before." She said with no sweetness.

"I hope _you_ have." The girl shot back, her voice monotone.

"Bring it on." Artymis taunted.

"Glad to!" She said.

The girl threw a knife at Artymis, who rippled her body to the left to avoid it. She took the next attack. Artymis threw her arms behind her and she brought them in front of her in fast motion, and when she did, a gust of wind came. The girl, surprisingly, stood her ground. She began sprinting and throwing knives. Artymis did her best to avoid them and shot back with wind and water.

_How can she control the winds and water? _Mai thought as she held still against the wind attack. _I don't get it!_

_She's pretty good! _Artymis thought, avoiding the knives being thrown at her. _How can she be so skilled, though, with those knives? In a dress too?! Who is she?_

After a few more minutes, the girls stopped and caught their breath.

"You're pretty good," Artymis admitted, though not with joy.

Mai looked at her, "I suppose... you too." She stood up. "Give up?"

Artymis straighten herself up, "No, never! You?"

"Of coarse not!" Mai said.

Before any girl could take a step, Artymis felt the ground beneath her disappear and felt herself fall. She gave a yelp before it was silenced. Mai stared at where she was and sighed. She turned around and slipped her knives back where they were. _That girl wasn't as bad as I thought she be, _she thought.

"Mai!" Her mother cried.

_Oh please..._

* * *

Artymis felt herself hit the ground hard on her side. "Ow." She muttered. She opened her eyes and saw Katara and Sokka. "Hey..." Artymis said weakly. 

"Artymis, you ok?" Katara asked, worry in her blue eyes.

"Y-yeah, wait. Where are we?" Artymis asked, slowly getting up with the help of Sokka.

"Um..." Katara looked up behind her.

Artymis followed her gaze and nearly jumped when a man that she hadn't noticed earlier, stood behind Katara. "Who are you?" Artymis asked him.

* * *

"I can't wait to see your next performance." Azula said. She stood in Ty Lee's tent after the circus performance that ended with unusual results. A fake happy smile on the princess' face. 

"I'm sorry, Azula, but there won't be a next performance." Ty Lee said, putting her gold jewelry and accessories away.

"I don't quite understand." Azula said, but a smirk was appearing at the corner of her red mouth.

"The universe have given me strong hints that it's time for a career change." Ty Lee explained, oblivious to Azula's growing smirk. But she hid it when Ty Lee turned to her with a smile, "I would be honored to join your mission."

Azula nodded. "I would be too, my friend." _A princess always gets what she wants, no matter what._

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka walked down the tunnel with three of Omashu's generals and leaders for the resistance against the Fire Nation. The friends explained who they were and why they were in Omashu. The stopped at an opening to a large cave. The three friends could see almost all the people from Omashu in here. They all looked tired, hungry, and hopeless. The friends frowned and sighed at this. Artymis felt sorry for these people, but she was looking for one person in particular. When she didn't find him, she turned to the leaders. 

"So, is King Bumi here with you?" She asked. There was a pause. All the citizens stopped and turned to look at her, even the generals were looking at her. A slight frown on their faces. "Um, did something happen?" Artymis asked.

"Yes, something did happen." One of the generals said, "On the morning that the Fire Nation stood outside the city, I asked King Bumi what to do. He surrendered."

"What?" The three friends were surprised. Bumi didn't strike them as the type who would give up without a fight.

"It's true," The general continued. "We had a chance. Our soldiers were ready, our plan was perfect, we had a chance. But, our so-called king said he do nothing at all."

"I don't believe it." Artymis said at once. "There has to be a reason why."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." He said, "King Bumi was a coward."

Artymis' eyes narrowed and she raised her voice, "Bumi isn't a coward! He's the best there is - both as friend or king - he's the best!" The generals frowned. "What?" Artymis snapped. Someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she turned around. "What?" She asked quietly to Katara.

"You might wanna take it easy, Artymis, maybe there is an explanation." Katara said, "But we need to calm down and listen first."

Artymis paused and thought it over, she sighed. "I guess I was being hasty, but I..."

"We know." Sokka said, "It's alright."

Artymis looked back at the generals and bowed down respectably, "Forgive me."

"Don't worry." One of the kinder generals said.

"So, we still remain here, underground, fighting the Fire Nation." The other general continued.

"All this time?" Katara asked.

"Yes, we must get back what was taken away from us." The general said. "It is our only option."

"Actually," Artymis said. "You have two options: instead of fighting the Fire Nation 24/7, you can leave Omashu to live to fight another day. You gotta save your energy and attack the Fire Nation another day, because that may be your lucky day."

"You mean give up and abandon our home?" The general asked, shocked at this request.

"Not give up, but pause your battle and live another day to fight the Fire Nation." Artymis replied.

"We can't!" He said, "Defeating the Fire Nation is our only chance or regaining what we had lost!"

"If you think about it," Katara said.

Sokka nodded, "Sounds like a real plan if you ask me."

"I don't know," One of the other generals stepped in. "Living to fight another day is sounding pretty good to me."

The other turned to his comrade, "I'm with the girl and her friends."

The general narrowed his eyes and thought about it, he sighed. "I suppose you all are."

"Then it's settle!" Sokka said.

"But there are hundreds of Omashu citizens that need to escape, how are we suppose to do that?" One general asked.

Artymis and Katara looked at each other. "Out of ideas!" Artymis lifted her hands. Katara nodded, "I am too."

Sokka, on the other hand, was thinking hard. It didn't take him long to get a great idea. He snapped his fingers in delight and said, "I got it! Suckers!" Everyone stared at him with raised eyebrows. He made a cheesy grin. "You'll all about to come down with a case of pentapox."

* * *

Mai chewed on fire flakes around noon or so. She was bored, as always. She stood in her parents' balcony and stared out into the distance with her dull eyes. _Nothing ever happens here_, she whined silently. Mai straighten her back when she heard quick footsteps coming her way. She turned around. _Why are they so panicky-looking?_ she asked herself when she saw her mother and father, practically running to the balcony, with panicked faces. Her father leaned out the moment he was at the balcony's edge. Her mother looked over his shoulder. 

"Oh, how terrible!" Her mother cried out.

Mai raised an eyebrow and turned around and followed her parents' gaze. She blinked in surprise. The citizens were scattered and they were walking like zombies. "What's going on?" She asked calmly.

"The guards tell me that the Omashu citizens came from everywhere, covered in spots and walking like they were dead!" Her father explained.

_Well, I wonder why, _Mai thought sarcastically.

"Sir!"

Her father turned to the soldier standing a few feet behind them. "Yes?"

"We saw some kids walking around last night." He reported, "One of them had pentapox. It must have spread around."

"Impossible!" Her father breathed, "Then we must rid the city of the disease. Push the out of the city, but do not touch them! We can't take any risks!"

Mai rolled her eyes, to her, all this was boring stuff. "Fire flakes, dad?" She asked, turning to her father. He frowned at her.

* * *

Artymis waited in the shadows until she saw and heard the guards leave. Apparently, Sokka's plan went so well, they were letting all the citizens go. _Note to self: congratulate Sokka!_ she thought, as she ran through the empty streets. Artymis stopped and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was. She took a deep breath and jumped onto a nearby roof. She bent her knees and ducked her head so she wouldn't be so noticeable. Artymis made her way around by walking on roofs. "How secretive have they hidden Bumi anyways?" She asked herself. She heard the sound of wheels turning and a chain being moved. Taking a guess, Artymis snuck her way to the source of the noise. She almost screamed with delight when she saw it was Flopsy. "Flopsy!" Artymis whispered. 

He looked up with miserable eyes. But his eyes and face instantly brighten up when he saw a familiar face. Artymis jumped down and opened her arms so he could come to her. Yet, when Flopsy took one step towards her, he fell on his back. He pouted.

"Flopsy?" Artymis called out and came closer. She frowned when she saw a chained collar around his neck and a chain tied to a pole. "Don't worry, boy, I'll set you free." She said. Artymis narrowed her eyes at the pole that the chain was tied to. She looked around and saw Flopsy's water bowl. She grinned and bended a long stream of water out of the bowl and led it over to the chain knot. She dropped it on the chains and froze the water. When it was frozen, Artymis was about to kick it, but Flopsy came over and slammed his fist on the ice.

"That could work!" Artymis said, grinning. She hopped onto Flopsy, "Ok, boy. Let's go find Bumi!"

(Later that Day, in the Evening)

Artymis dragged her feet to the campsite that she and the others decided to meet at. She hung her head and looked up when she heard someone approach her, Katara. Sokka trailing behind her. Both had worried faces. "We couldn't find Bumi." Artymis said in a low said voice, "We checked everywhere we could think of. But no Bumi."

Katara hugged sisterly and Sokka patted her shoulder, "It's alright." Katara said, "We still have time to find Bumi."

"Yeah," Sokka said. "I mean, Bumi is a tough guy. He's can handle himself."

Artymis looked at him and gave a small smile, and nodded.

"We just made a head count." One of the generals came over to the three friends.

"What happened?" Artymis asked.

"Did someone get left behind?" Katara asked.

"No." The general answered, he looked down the ground. "It appears we have an extra."

Sokka and the girls followed his gaze. Sokka's eyes widen and he yelped. The girls, on the other hand, had instant smiles on their faces. Artymis rushed forward and picked the baby boy up, "Oh, you're so cute!" She said with laughter.

"What a sweet little baby!" Katara said, gently snatching the baby from Artymis' arms.

"Oh great..." Sokka muttered unhappily.

_You think you got it worst, _Anduril said, coming over to his side with Appa to see the extra person. _They'll gonna want to keep it._

Sokka looked at Anduril, he wasn't alarmed when Andruil spoke in his mind, Katara explained it all to him. "Don't jinx it, Anduril!"

* * *

Mai didn't show it, but she was indeed worried for her baby brother. She stood by her mother, who sat and wept in a chair. A mother's love for a child was indeed strong. Mai looked down at her mother and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket in her black and red dress. Her mother took it and blew in it. _Mom, please, _Mai silently begged her. _Tom-Tom will be fine._

"I cannot believe this!" Mai's father slammed his fist on the balcony's rail. "They took my son!" He breathed, "All so cleverly planned, just like their King Bumi."

"Sir." A soldier said, "What would you want us to do?"

Mai watched for her father's reaction. He narrowed his eyes and stared into the mountains, as if he could see the citizens of Omashu, with Tom-Tom.

* * *

"You're such a cutie!" Artymis said, as she watched the baby boy waddle like a penguin in front of her and Katara. 

"Right now, he is." The general said unhappily.

Artymis frowned and grabbed the baby and placed it in her lap. She began tickling the baby and smiled when he did.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Katara said.

"For now, you think he is." The general said, "When he's older, he'll be a trained killer and join the Fire Nation army."

"If there's even a war." Artymis pointed out, still tickling the baby softly. She stared at his big golden eyes that were filled with laughter. For a moment, Artymis lost herself with the baby, like she was his mother. She closed her eyes and her smile grew wider.

"Art?"

Artymis opened her eyes and turned to Katara, "Yeah?"

Katara pointed at the baby, "Does he look like a killer to you?"

Artymis turned to face the baby and his curious eyes. She laughed, "No, he looks like a sweet and cute baby boy to me!" She embraced him. Anduril extended his neck out and came face-to-face with the Fire Nation baby. _Artymis, don't grow too attached to him, _Anduril warned her. Artymis threw him a glare over her shoulder, "Why not? I think I'm interested in having a baby brother!"

Katara blinked in surprise, "Uh, Artymis? Don't get too hasty. I mean, his parents might want him back." Artymis ignored her and pulled the baby away form her and helped him walk. Katara watched her with a frown. Sokka came over and sat beside her.

"Do you think Art honestly wants to keep him?" Sokka asked Katara and Anduril when Artymis was away, helping the baby walk.

Katara shrugged, "I don't know." She paused, "She seems attached to him, maybe too attached."

_This isn't so good, _Anduril said. _The governor would want his son back._

Sokka and Katara looked up at him surprise, "That's the governor's son?"

Anduril nodded, _Yes, the general was explaining that when they found the baby as an extra._

"Not good at all," Katara said.

The baby boy suddenly fell on his bottom, Artymis laughed softly and sat down with her arms around him. "You can be such a trouble-maker, you know?" He laughed and spotted Sokka's boomerang nearby. His smile widen and he reached out for it. The moment it was in his small hands, Sokka snatched it from him.

"Bad Fire Nation baby!" Sokka scolded.

The 'bad Fire Nation baby' pouted, then began crying. Artymis and Katara frowned and glared at Sokka. They both slapped Sokka over the head. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his head.

"I have news." The general came over to them, carrying a scroll.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"It appears, the new governor of Omashu is wiling to make a trade." He answered.

"A trade?" Artymis rose an eyebrow as she helped the baby up.

"Yes, a trade." The general said, "His son for King Bumi."

Artymis gasped and froze where she was. She turned to the general and snatched the scroll form him, "Bumi?" She repeated, reading over the lines. Her emerald eyes widen. "I don't believe it..."

"You better, because tomorrow we'll gonna." Sokka said with determination.

Artymis turned to Sokka and asked, "Really? Oh I knew you weren't all that bad, Sokka!" She embraced him.

Katara grinned, "That means you can start earthbending, Artymis."

Artymis pulled away form the embrace and nodded, "Yeah, it does." She looked over to the baby, "Well," Her expression seemed sad.

"Let's get some sleep." Katara interrupted, "I mean, we'll need out strength." They all nodded and agreed, since it was late at night and they would need their strength for tomorrow.

(Later that Night)

Artymis lifted the sleeping baby boy from his little 'bed' and cradle him in her arms. She snuck out of the tent and began to wander around, guided by the moonlight. She walked towards a cliff that overlooked Omashu. She cocked her head to her right and turned her face slightly to the baby, when she heard him yawned. He opened his eyes and when he saw Artymis, he laughed. Artymis smiled, a true smile she hadn't made since she last saw Prince Zuko. "I'm sure you'll be just as sweet when you grow up." She said.

He stopped and reached a small hand out to her suitor's rose behind her ear. He attempted to reach it, but it was a little out of his reach. Artymis made a chuckle and she lifted her left arm, the one that wasn't wrapped around him, and softly untangled the rose from her hair. "Here you go, sweetie." She said, handing him the rose. The baby laughed and grasped the rose with delight. Artymis closed her eyes and smiled, _See, I can take care of him just fine._

He gazed at the red rose for a while, then his eyes started drooping. "Sleepy already, sweetheart?" Artymis asked softly. She leaned his head on her shoulder and held him. "I think it's time we head back and get some sleep." Artymis made her way back to the camp with a sleepy baby in her arms.

(Morning)

Artymis walked up to the cliff that she visited last night with the baby, to meet Sokka, Katara, Anduril and Appa. Once she was there, she glanced down at him, then she looked up to her friends. "Morning," She said cheerfully.

Katara and Sokka turned to her, "Morning."

_Good morning, little sister, _Anduril greeted.

_Morning big brother, _Artymis greeted back. She turned back to Sokka and Katara, "You all ready?" She asked.

They nodded. "Time to say good-bye to the baby, I guess." Katara said sadly, gently placing her hand over his forehead.

Artymis frowned, she looked up at them with hope in her eyes. "You mean, we can't keep him?" She received surprised looks. "What? Trick them and keep both Bumi and the baby. Please?"

"Art!" Sokka said angrily, "You know the answer. Besides, even if we could keep him, could we give him the necessaries needs?"

Katara nodded, "Sokka's right. We can't give him the necessaries needs a baby needs. Sorry, Art."

Artymis opened and closed her mouth. She looked to Andduril for back-up, "Anduril?"

Anduril lowered his head, _Artymis, they're right. Besides, why would you want to take care of a baby - _He stopped and lifted his eyes with suspicious. _You're not...?_

Artymis' eyes widen and she shook her head rapidly. _Of coarse not! I'm expecting nothing but to take back Bumi! I swear!_

"Well, can you guys finish your conversation later?" Sokka asked. "I mean, we're suppose to be there by noon."

Artymis turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, we should." She looked down at the sleeping baby cradled in her arms, "I can feel it's gonna be a new day today. And a happy one too."

* * *

Mai waited outside her house for the special guest that would come to Omashu. She stood with a straight back and a bored expression. Six Fire Nation guards, three on each side, were carrying a golden board with curtains that was made of gold and light shade of pink surrounded a feminine figure. Mai stared at it and her attention turned to an acrobat walking beside it. She blinked and a very, very tiny smile tugged at the corner of her pale mouth. The six guards set it down and the female inside pulled the curtains apart. A young woman in red and black female Fire Nation armor stepped out with a smirk. Mai remembered that smirk anywhere. Mai bowed lightly and with her hands formed into a prayer before her. When the princess of the Fire Nation stepped up to her, along with the pink acrobat, Mai said, "Please tell me you're here to kill me." She looked up and smirked. 

Princess Azula put her hands on her friend's shoulders as a "hug". "It's good to see you, Mai." She said.

"Mai!" Ty Lee lunged forward and embraced Mai like they hadn't seen each other in a thousand lifetimes.

Mai gently hugged her back, "I thought you ran away to the circus." She said, "You said it was your calling."

Ty Lee pulled away and said with a grin, "Well, Azula called a little louder."

Azula knew it was her cue to step in about her mission. So, she did. "I have a mission that requires both of you." She started.

Mai immediately knew this was going to be interesting. "Count me in!" She said quickly, "Anything to get me out of this place." Mai threw a disgusted look around Omashu.

"I can see why you're so eager to leave," Azula said, surveying the city with disgust.

Ty Lee blinked and looked around, "I think this place is great! I mean it's high and it gets a lot of sun!"

Mai and Azula exchanged glances. This was exactly like old times.

(An Hour Later)

"You're pathetic!" Azula yelled at the Omashu governor. "You let an entire city walk out? Don't you have any common sense? It was all a trick to leave the city!"

Mai's father bowed down lowly before the angry princess, "Your Highness, I - I did not know what to do! It happened all too quick! And my son, Tom-Tom has been - "

"I've heard." Azula said, "I feel sorry for you for _that_. But... Mai will handle the trade."

"I beg your pardon?" The governor asked.

"Mai will handle the trade," Azula repeated. "So you won't make yet another mistake." She rose from her chair and stood by Mai and Ty Lee. "Oh, and," Azula simply added. "I'm renaming the city of Omashu to New Ozai, in honor of my father, the Fire Nation Lord."

"Yes," the governor and his wife bowed down lowly. "Of coarse, princess."

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka stood on the wood floorboard of the meeting place between themselves and the governor. Artymis held the baby boy in her arms. She smiled down at him with laughter in her eyes. He laughed and looked at her. Artymis placed a kiss on his forehead. _He's so sweet and cute, s_he thought. 

Katara and Sokka exchanged frowns when they saw Artymis was growing even more attached to the baby. Sokka looked up ahead and pointed out across, "Look! Here they come!" Artymis and Katara looked up and their expressions harden a bit, because it wasn't the governor, but three girls.

Mai, was they could easily recognize. She was walking in the middle of two girls that looked around her age. The one on Mai's right was wearing pink and had long brown hair in a braid. Her gray eyes seemed peaceful and were full of youth. She was thin, especially at the waist. It looked like she was some type of fighter or she just had a flexible body. The young girl on Mai's left had a resemblance to the group, especially to Artymis. She had red red lips and pale, pale skin. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun with a flame design plate. Two black bangs framed her heart-shaped face and she had golden eyes. She was wearing something similar to a soldier (or more rather to what the friends usually see Zuko in), only hers was a bit more feminine.

"Is it just me or does that dark-hair girl with red lips look familiar?" Katara asked her friends in a whisper.

Sokka shook his head, "No, she reminds me of someone. Just forgot who really."

Artymis narrowed her eyes at the girls as if to remember the person who this girl resembled. _She looks like she's related to someone we know, but who? _Artymis then made a low groan, _Don't tell me she's Zhao's daughter! Ugh! Yet another person to beat up!_

"So, we meet again?" Mai stepped forth to the group, she was referring to Artymis.

Artymis nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." She paused then asked, "I didn't catch your name on our first meeting, what was it?"

Mai hesitated, but told her after thirty seconds. "Mai, yours?"

"Artymis," Artymis answered. "It's nice to know the name of the person who nearly killed me."'

"What are you doing?" Sokka whispered.

"Small talk," Artymis answered.

"Enough of this! Get on with the trade!" The golden-eyed girl yelled.

Mai turned to her and nodded, she looked back at Artymis. "Do you have my brother?" She asked her.

Artymis looked down at the boy in her arms, he gurgled and laughed. Artymis smiled sadly and looked up, she nodded. "Yeah, you have my friend Bumi?" She asked back.

Mai nodded, "I'll bring him in."

As if on cue, a metal coffin standing upright came down slowly. A head was popped out, and a voice called out. "Hello, everyone!" It was Bumi.

"Bumi!" Artymis cried out in delight, _He's ok, that's good._

When the metal coffin stood on the floor, though, things took a twist. The golden-eyed woman turned to Mai and talked to her. Before the three friends knew it, Mai lifted her hand up and Bumi was lifting up. "Until later everyone!" He said with no worry at all.

Artymis' mouth opened and closed. She shot a panicked look at Mai, "What's going on?!"

"Yeah!" Sokka yelled.

"A deal's a deal!" Katara said.

"The deal is off, you can have my baby brother, Artymis." Mai explained.

Artymis narrowed her eyes, "How can you not want your brother?! He's your flesh and blood!" She shouted, she gasped and ducked, hanging onto the baby tightly to her chest. She breathed and looked up to see the golden-eyed girl smirking down at her.

"I really don't think you're welcomed to New Ozai anymore." She said.

"New Ozai?" Artymis repeated and back away from the girl as she tried to grab her. "Is that what you're calling Omashu now? Stripping it of it's history?"

"Why, of coarse not!" The girl answered back, stopping her attacks. "We'll just erasing the history and rewriting it, really simple really."

"You can't do that!" Artymis yelled, causing the baby to cry. She looked down at him and softly shook him. "Shh, shhh, don't cry." She made a weak smile and he stopped crying.

Azula stared at the girl and narrowed her eyes. She reminded her of a certain mother, focusing all her attention on one child. "Enough! Your life as well as that annoying baby ends now!"

Artymis gasped and lifted her hand up. A water source not to far, created by Katara who was fighting the gray-eyed girl, obeyed Artymis. A long and thick stream of water lifted up and she shot it towards the girl. When the girl was hit, Artymis turned on her heel and looked up. "Hang on, Bumi!" She shouted. She was about to run, but something grasped her dark cloak and she could hear the fabric ripping. Artymis glanced behind her and her eyes harden.

"You honestly think I'll you off _that _easily?" Azula asked, nearly laughing.

"Actually, yes!" Artymis shot back, "I didn't expect you to be a great fighter anyway!"

Azula glared at her, "How dare you!" She yelled. Artymis didn't care if her dark disguising cloak ripped off, she just pulled away. She was free to run once the cloak ripped off. Azula's fingers snarled around the dark cloak and she glared at the white figure. "Now, you have done it." She muttered angrily. But her eyes widen when she saw something glittering around the girl's neck and quickly identify the item. _She has the necklace of all female Avatars_, she thought and smirked. "It's my lucky day." She muttered with pleasure and calmly made her way to the Avatar.

* * *

"Ow!" Katara whispered, rubbing her arm. The girl that Mai had called Ty Lee, the one with the long brown braid, had attacked her with her bare hands. Whatever her skill was, it was effective enough to have Katara stop performing waterbending. She sighed and gritted her teeth, _I'm not giving up though!_ She glared up at Ty Lee, "You asked for it!" Katara gritted through barred teeth.

* * *

Artymis looked down at the little boy and said with a weak smile, "I'm sure we're safe, I just hope the others are - " 

"There you are."

Blue lightning passed right Artymis, who gasped at how close it was and how hot it felt without even touching her. She held the baby closely and made a run for it. Artymis jumped from where she was to the roof a nearby house. She landed with bent knees and a laughing child. She looked back and saw the red-lipped girl jump easily without bent knees. Artymis ran and kept jumping, knowing the girl was following her. She stopped once she glanced back to see no one. "I think we're safe." Artymis looked down at the child. She looked around and muttered, "All we gotta do is find Bumi." She spotted his metal coffin about half a quarter a mile away. "There he is." She whispered and started running and jumping there.

_Hang in there Bumi! I'm coming!_

* * *

Sokka yelped. He grabbed his boomerang from the pack on his back, and threw it towards Mai. 

She easily ducked it and smirked, "Is that all you got?"

Sokka grunted and charged after her. Mai smirked and suddenly heard a noise. She turned around and tripped, her face flat on the ground. The boomerang had come back and hit her ankles while she turned, making her fall.

Sokka smiled and gabbed his boomerang, "Boomerang! You do always come back!"

* * *

Artymis realized she wouldn't be able to travel with Mai's baby brother for long. She sighed and jumped into a balcony. She looked around, it was empty. She walked into the rooms and placed the baby on a bed. She bent down to be eye-to-eye to him and said, "I'll be back, I won't take long." She promised. Artymis gave him one last smile and turned to leave. She walked into the balcony and came unexpectedly face-to-face with the cruel girl. Artymis' shoulders drew back in surprise and she backed away. 

"Aw, how sweet." The girl said in a mocking voice, "You adopted Mai's brother, Tom-Tom, as your own child. I'll give Mai the good news."

"You won't be able to talk when I'm through with you!" Artymis snapped, she sent a gust of wind towards her opponent and jumped onto the roof with the help of the wind. Artymis didn't glance back to check if the girl was down or still standing, at the moment, she didn't care. She finally found Bumi and started climbing on the metal bars that surrounded a strange stone statue. Ignoring it, she climbed and reached the top in no time. Artymis jumped to her feet and found Bumi's metal coffin. "Bumi!" She screamed with delight.

"Artymis?" Bumi called out.

Artymis moved so he could see her perfectly, she nodded. "Right, now to get you out..." She said thoughtfully.

"Arty, there's something I need to tell you." Bumi interrupted, with urgency.

"Not now, I'm trying to think." Artymis said.

"Behind you, Arty!" Bumi warned.

Artymis glanced back and saw that girl again. "She never gives up!" Artymis muttered, pushing Bumi's metal coffin tot he edge.

"Artymis," Bumi said with a slight worry. "What are you doing?"

"Saving our - " Artymis said through breaths, she felt the metal surface pull away from her palms and slide down the delivery slide. She jumped on Bumi's coffin, which was facing up so Bumi could see her. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiives!" Artymis shouted as they slide down. She laughed a little, feeling the wind press against her was a good feeling, even doing a battle. She made a quick glance behind.

The girl was following them! She had decided to take a ride in one of the mail carriers down the slide. She had her golden eyes focused on Artymis and Bumi.

"Need to speed up!" Artymis muttered. She threw her arms behind her and their speed of sliding down increased.

"Art, there is something serious I need to tell you!" Bumi shouted against the wind.

"Later, Bumi!" Artymis said, "Right now, we're - Ah!" She ducked her head from blue lightning. _Not good!_ Artymis turned around and she extended her arms forward to speed things up. She stuck her tongue out at the girl, who gasped. "Nah nah!" She shouted, "So much for being a good fighter!"

"You dare challenge the Princess of the Fire Nation?!" Azula shouted at her.

Artymis blinked. Princess of the Fire Nation? That would mean... "Whoa!" Artymis was thrown off her thought as the metal coffin took a twist of it's own. It skirted off the mail delivery slide and landed where the Earthbenders would send the carriage of things up.

Azula glared at them as they took a different course. "Damn!" She muttered.

Artymis fell forward when the coffin suddenly stood upright. She brought her hands to the ground and pushed herself back up for a flip-flop like move Landing on her feet, Artymis turned around with confusion in her eyes. "Bumi, did you just...?"

Bumi nodded, thrusting his chin up, a pile of rocks came form beneath his coffin and he overlooked Artymis.

"What?" Artymis whispered, amazed. "You could earthbend all this time?!"

"They didn't cover my face." Bumi simply explained.

"What?!" Artymis yelled, "If you could Earthbend all this time! Why didn't you fight back?!" She breathed heavily.

"Because, I used neutral jin." Bumi calmly said.

"Eh?" Artymis said, "Neutral jin? There's only two!"

"Actually, there's over 300, but we're gonna focus on three." Bumi said, "There's positive jin - "

"I know!" Artymis said, her anger growing. "Positive is when you attack and don't surrender, and negative jin is when you do surrender - which is what you did!"

"You're not listening," Bumi said, his voice a little hard. "I did neutral jin: when you wait and listen, then strike."

Artymis cocked her head to the side and thought about what Bumi had just said. "Oh," She slowly said, understanding his action and reason. "You waited, you waited for the right moment."

Bumi nodded, "You got it."

Artymis lowered her head then lifted her face up to Bumi with sadness in her eyes, "So, I guess I have to find a new earthbending teacher?" She asked sadly.

Bumi made a sad smile, "I am sorry, Artymis, but yes. I am the king of Omashu, I stand by my people - but, I will forever stand by old friends." He continued, "Here's a piece of advice: search for a teacher that waits and listens, one who has mastered neutral jin. He or she will be your teacher."

"Thank you, Bumi. I will remember your words." Artymis lowered her head in respect.

"Oh, by the way," Bumi said. "Anduril tells me that you found yourself a boyfriend, a certain prince."

Artymis looked up in surprise, "What?" She said, "He talked to you behind my back?"

"I am happy that you have found happiness, keep it safe." Bumi said before throwing his coffin on its back and going up the delivery slide with earthbending. "Farewell for now, Arty!" He called out.

Artymis smiled as she watched him go. "Farwell for only now, Bumi." She said in a low voice. She stayed for a few minutes when she realized she had to get Mai's baby brother from that empty house. "I guess I need to give him back," She said sadly, already entering the bedroom where Tom-Tom was sleeping.

* * *

Sokka and Katara managed to run from Mai and Ty Lee and now were hiding in the dark sewers of Omashu. They all had decide that if they should get separated for any reason, they would meet in the sewers. 

"You ok?" Katara asked Sokka.

"I'm fine, you?" Sokka asked.

Katara nodded, "Had better days."

* * *

Mai was walking side-by-side with Azula and Ty Lee after the battle, the battle that Azula was getting very angry at. 

"Mai?" Azula called out.

"Yes?" Mai responded.

"Do you know who that girl, the one who called herself Artymis, is?" Azula asked, looking deep in thought.

Mai rose an eyebrow, was Azula still angry that Artymis got away? "No, only that she's against the Fire Nation obviously, and she bends water." She didn't want to mention the girl also somehow controlled the wind.

Azula narrowed her eyes, "She's more than that. She is our next target."

"Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"That girl is the Avatar."

Mai threw Azula a look, "What? You mean the Avatar still lives?"

"Apparently so," Azula said. "A new thing for my father's collection."

"So," Ty Lee said. "We gotta find the Avatar, your uncle, and - " She gave Mai a huge smile. "Prince Zuko."

Mai turned her face away as a light blush came to her pale cheeks, as well as a true happy smile came upon her lips.

(Around Midnight)

The governor held his wife in his arms as each of them stared out into the dark distance with despair. Mai had left them to join the princess on her mission, and Tom-Tom was still missing.

"I miss our son," The governor's wife said sadly.

"I know, dear, I know. So do I." He said.

Artymis watched the sad couple and sighed quietly to herself. She looked at Tom-Tom, who was staring at her with his big adorable eyes. _I can't keep him, he's not mine, _she thought. She gave the baby a smile and kissed his forehead, "I'll come back and visit you, Tom-Tom, I promise."

Making sure that no one was watching, Artymis softly and silently glided down to the balcony's floor with airbending. She gave Tom-Tom one last tight hug before setting him on the floor. He looked up at her in question and looked back to see his mother and father. He looked back at Artymis and his eyes started to water.

Artymis knelt down and whispered lowly, "I can't keep you, Tom-Tom." He pouted.

"Tom-Tom!"

Artymis looked up and quickly backed away as the mother embraced her son with her love. The father came and embraced them both. Artymis knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill her, so she ran tot he edge of the balcony but a baby's cry stopped her in her tracks. She whirled around to discover Tom-Tom was walking - waddling in a way - towards her. Artymis would've immediately cradled him in her arms, but with his mother and father there, it didn't sound like a good idea.

"Thank you."

Artymis looked up to the mother and father actually smiling. "I don't understand." She said.

"You brought my son back," The governor said. "Anyone would've held my baby son hostage, even kill him because he is of the Fire Nation. But you didn't. That means a lot to us."

Artymis blinked, a smile came upon her lips. "Not everyone from the Fire nation is bad, I've learned that." She said.

"Thank you so much, Lady Avatar!"

Artymis nodded and looked down at Tom-Tom, "I promise we'll see each other again, k?" With that, she jumped into the rail of the balcony and jumped off. Artymis felt something scaly catch her and knew it was Anduril. _Hey, big brother! _she greeted.

_I'm surprised you didn't cry, _Anduril said, flying from Omashu.

Artymis smiled, _I only cry for good-byes._

_Oh, _Anduril said with interest, _Wasn't this a good-bye? After all, this may be your last time seeing him._

Artymis shook her head, _No, because I keep my promises._

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, sorry everybody! But school is holding me back as well as getting this one piano song right! Hopefully, next update won't take long, no promises though since I just got "Final Fantasy XII" the video game . And let me tell you, ideas are starting to hatch. Oh, and the reason Artymsi wanted to keep the baby was not only was he cute (Tom-Tom was, I want a brother like that! lol) but because that's probably how I would act. Let me explain: I see cute babies, I want to kidnap one and adopt it as my baby sibling, but friends hold me back TT. Here and there, I put mu own personality in Artymis, I write better that way. Sooooooooo, I hope you all like this chapter better than the last (this chapter was over 10,000 words) and I did poorly on the battle sequences, hopefully I can improve in the future. The reason why I seemed to focus a relationship between Mai and Artymis was because they're rivals for two things: Fire Nation blah blah, and Prince Zuko. Maybe, I don't know this is an idea, I'll have them understand one another as friends not enemies. Mistakes? Please kindly point them out to me. Ideas and critisim (sp) thoughts - with no profanity please - are always welcomed. Ciao! **

**Firework: I hope this chapter was alright for you, please mind that I know I sucked at the battle sequences, still working on it! --**

**L.s.G.u.2.i.: Hello! Hope this chapter is to your satifscation.**

**yourmaster: It took a while, but I updated. I hope you like.**

**P.S. Since Suki from Kyoshi Island comes out in season two, I will put the "Warriors of Kyohsi Island" chapter up next. Gosh, how was I suppose to know Suki would come out again? --**


	4. Avatar Kyoshi

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, TRA (a.k.a. Twilight Rose Alchemist)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.

* * *

**

**-Avatar Kyoshi-**

"Oh my gosh, Sokka!" Artymis whined, slumping over the rail of Appa's saddle. "Will you make up your mind? That island or that island? Choose!"

"Quiet, Art!" Sokka yelled over his shoulder, "I'm thinking." He muttered.

Artymis made a big fake gasp, "Sokka can actually think!"

Sokka threw a glare at her over his shoulder.

Katara looked at both of them and sighed, "Come on, you guys!" She said, "Can't we get along for now, please?"

"Ok." Both of them muttered, looking the other direction.

_Why are you in a moody mood, today? _Anduril asked Artymis.

Artymis glanced at him and sighed, _I don't know. I just fell moody._

Anduril slightly shook his head, _Are you still thinking about Tom-Tom? _

_Yes, _Artymis answered miserably, _I'm wondering if he is safe and if his parents are and -_

_I know, I know, _Anduril's voice then changed to a tone of teasing. _Artymis, if you want a child so badly, ask Zuko._

Artymis' green eyes widen and she shut her eyes and covered her ears. _No! No! Noooooooooo! Oh heck no!_

Anduril smiled and chucked, _You're right, I would never allow it._

Blocking him from his mind, Artymis lightly blushed. _Ok, I love little children, but to have them? That would make a mother... _She paused, _No, I don't think so. I'm not ready._

"I have decided!" Sokka yelled in triumph, with his fist in the air.

"Finally!" Katara and Artymis said together under their breath.

"I heard that!" Sokka said, he took Appa by the reins. "Alright, Anduril and Appa: to Kangaroo Island!"

"Kangaroo Island?" Artymis rose an eyebrow and looked to Katara with question.

"Yes, Kangaroo Island!" Sokka said with a wide grin, as both Appa's and Anduril's speed quicken and head to Sokka's destination.

"I hope it's not inhabbited by kangaroos." Katara grinned.

(An Hour Later)

"Sokka, are you sure this is Kangaroo Island?" Artymis asked. They had just climbed off of Appa and stood on the beach of an island. The girls looked around while Sokka sucked in air like it was the first time he had breathed in ten years.

"Positive!" Sokka answered her with pride and a puffed-out chest.

"I take that as a 'no'." Artymis muttered to Katara, who nodded. Fortunately, Sokka didn't hear.

Sokka turned around to them and said, "Let's go into the market in town."

"If there _is _one," Katara muttered to Artymis.

Sokka frowned, "I heard - "

" - that." The girls finished for him with sly grins.

The friends shifted uncomfortably when both Appa and Anduril growled. Katara looked at them and turned to Artymis, giving her a 'you-better-check-it-out' look. Sokka had his hand on his boomerang, surveying their surroundings. Artymis nodded to Katara and calmly walked over to Anduril and Appa.

_What's wrong? _Artymis asked Anduril.

_We're not alone, _Anduril answered, his eyes narrowed towards the trees. _Appa and I both feel it, their footsteps are light and their movements are swift, but they're there._

_You think it be a good idea to get out of here? _Artymis asked him.

_Yes, that would be wise._

Artymis walked over back to Katara and Sokka. She whispered lowly, "We need to move."

"Visitors?" Sokka asked in a whisper.

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go quietly." Katara whispered.

They all turned their back to the island and start to walk towards Appa and Anduril. Anduril's eyes widen and he lifted his head.

_Artymis, watch out! _he warned her in her mind.

Artymis' dark brown hair whipped around as she turned to glance behind her. But she felt something hit the back of her head. "Ow!" She muttered, falling to her knees. Her vision blurred and Artymis fell onto the sand on her side. "Katara? Sokka...?" She called out weakly before passing out and hearing the sound of footsteps coming to her.

* * *

Mai twirled her knives around. She was getting extremely bored, as always. _Nothing is happening like Azula promised, _Mai thought. Though, Ty Lee, didn't care. She was up with the sun and smiling. She was talking and Mai pretended to listen to her, but really ignored her. Her thoughts were elsewhere. 

Ty Lee, noticing her friend's distant look, asked, "So, Mai, anyone new in your life?"

Mai turned to her with a blank expression, "Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me." Ty Lee said, "Did you meet anyone knew... besides Zuko?"

Mai turned her face away immediately, a smile creeping to her lips.

"Aw, I see you haven't." Ty Lee teased with a grin. Mai turned back to her.

But before Mai could argue with her, Azula stepped in. "I have some news."

_Finally!_ Mai thought.

* * *

"I can't see anything." Artymis muttered, feeling something cover her eyes as well as something binding her wrists. "Katara? Sokka? Anduril? Appa? Momo?" She called out. 

"I'm here!" Artymis heard Katara right be her.

"Present!" Sokka groaned from her other side.

_Appa and I are right next to you three, _Anduril answered in Artymis' mind.

_What about Momo? _Artymis asked him. _Where is he?_

_He should be right between Sokka and yourself, _Anduril responded.

Artymis gave a sigh of relief in her mind, _At least Momo isn't hurt like the rest of us._

"Remove the blindfolds from the prisoners." A male's voice commanded.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was the Fire Nation." Sokka said outloud. Next thing Artymis heard, was Sokka whining, "Ow!"

"I think you said the wrong thing, Sokka." Katara said.

Artymis felt someone unwind the blindfold around her eyes. She blinked and saw a medium-size group of people infront of her. "Um, hi?" She made a weak smile. She looked to her left and saw Sokka shaking his head as a girl in green took off his blindfold. Artymis looked on her other side to see Katara looking at her with a slightly confused look. Artymis saw Anduril and Appa, surrounded by warriors in green, next to them.

The group of friends turned their attention on the group before them. It was obvious that they were villagers. Everyone was wearing some shade of blue, well, almost everybody. An elderly man with a long grey beard and sharp eyes stood before them, a young woman about age 15, was standing next to him. She had a white painted face with red eyeshadow that extended. Her lips were red and full, and her eyes were like big blue crystals. She wore a long fighting wardrobe of a dark rich green color. Her boots were high and brown. She wore an abronant on her head with a golden fan-like design. Her hair was brown and short, about right below her ears. She had brown thick gloves on and two fans hung loosely on her belt. There were other girls, dressed like her, around the three friends now.

Sokka stared at them and made a small chuckle. "Ok," he said. "Where are the men who ambushed us?" He asked.

Katara and Artymis leaned forward a bit and rose their eyebrows at him. "Sokka, they ambushed us." Katara broke it to him, looking at the girl besides the elderly man.

Sokka's grin fell when he realized what Katara was saying. This was one of the changes the girls noticed with Sokka since... since Yue passed away. Sokka, the old one, would've persisted that girls weren't strong and only men can ambush people. But the new Sokka seemed smarter (surprisingly).

"Um, excuse me?" Artymis said, looking to the man. "May we be untied, please?"

The man shook his head, "Suki, were they suspicious-looking when you and the others caught them?" He asked, looking to the girl beside him.

She paused for a few seconds, as if to recall the ambush. She shook her head, "No, but I wouldn't take any chances."

"What?" Artymis said, eyes widening. "We weren't trying to cause any trouble! It's just that genius over here - " She jerked her head at Sokka " - kept saying we were in Kangaroo Island!"

"Kangaroo Island?" The man repeated, blinking.

Sokka sighed, "There's too many islands." He complained.

"Then fix it!" Katara shot at him.

"Enough!" The man said, "Suki, I want you to keep an eye on them."

"You'll untie us?" Katara and Artymis chorused together with hope in their eyes.

"Not quite." The girl, Suki, said.

Artymis dropped her head and groaned. Katara sighed and Sokka narrowed his eyes. Artymis look up at them, "Would you believe me if I said I was the Avatar herself?" She asked them.

Everyone blinked and laughed. "The Avatar died a hundred years ago!" Someone said. "If you're the Avatar, prove it!" Another said.

"They want proof." Artymis said lowly.

"I say give it to them." Katara said.

"Yeah, anything to get us out of this mess." Sokka agreed.

Artymis leaned forward and looked to Anduril, _Should I?_

Anduril nodded, _You should, not only to get us out of this but to ask for REAL directions._

Artymis nodded and blew hard. The ropes tying the three friends together, and Momo, loosen. Artymis jumped to the top of the wooden pole they were tied to. She leaned against the wooden statue that she took no notice. "Believe me now?" She asked loudly, lifting her Avatar necklace.

The village people gasped. The elderly man and Suki stared up at her. Artymis sighed and jumped down. She looked to Anduril and Appa, then back to the man. "Could you loosen up a bit on my companions, please?" She asked.

The man nodded, "B-but of course, Lady Avatar!" He stuttered, he then looked to the girls dressed like Suki, surrounded the creatures. "Step back from the creatures." The girls looked to one another and stepped back. "Anything else?" The man asked Artymis.

She shook her head, "N-no, nothing else. Thank you."

Katara came over and whispered in her ear, "Ask if we can stay to but some supplies?"

Sokka shot a look at his sister when he heard her whisper. "You honestly think we need to ask?" He asked.

"Do you honestly think you can shut up?" Katara shot back.

"Um, may we stay to shop for supplies?" Artymis asked, ignroing the fight between the siblings.

"Of coarse!" The man said, "You may stay as long as you want!" He bowed and turn to leave. Suki and the other girls did the same, but left in a different direction.

"Thank you." Artymis said. Before she knew it, a small crowd of kids came all around her, asking questions. Artymis smiled uneasily and glance nervously at Anduril. _Help!_

_Appa and I will be hunting, _Anduril smirked and he and Appa were off.

_Some big brother, _Artymis thought. She glance back at Sokka and Katara. She gave them a pleading smile.

"You're on your own," Sokka said. "I'll be checking their warrior training here. Bye!" He took off.

Katara looked at Artymis and sighed. She couldn't hide a smile when she came up to the children and began shooing them away, "Come on, my friend needs rest! Off you go!"

Once everyone was out of earshot, Artymis hugged Katara. "Thank you so much! I thought I was done for!"

Katara laughed and said, "Oh yes, the children had it in for you!"

Artymis pulled away and grinned. "Yeah, little munchkins." She gulped, "Deadly munchkins."

Katara laughed again, "You didn't like that about Tom-Tom."

"Yeah, I guess." Artymis said with a weak smile.

_Are we not going to shop? _Andruil asked the girls.

Artymis and Katara looked at him and Appa. _Yeah, _she said, _We will right now._

The girls, Appa, and Anduril started walking on the outskirts of the town, looking at the market. Momo hurried after them and jumped on Artymis' right shoulder. She turned her face towards Momo and smile, "Hey, Momo. We could never forget you, little guy."

The girls started going into town while Appa and Anduril stayed behind. The girls looked around and bought a few supplies, with someone ocassionally gawking and pointing them. Artymis blinked and looked at Katara. She whispered, "Why is everyone staring and pointing at us?"

Katara looked at her and shook her head, "Artymis, you already forgot?" She asked, "Forgot you were the Avatar?"

Artymis blinked and laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Katara reminded her.

The girls finished their shopping and headed back to Anduril and Appa, where there were screams. The girls stopped in their tracks, thinking something bad had happening. They dropped their shopping bags and ran to Appa and Anduril.

_Anduril! _Artymis screamed in his mind, _Was it? What happened?_

Anduril blinked and turned his face towards her and Katara, _Nothing, why?_

He seemed so calm and so did Appa that the girls stopped in their tracks and stared at them. "Why are you guys so calm?" Katara asked. Artymis nodded and slowly made her way to Appa and Anduril, with Katara following. When they saw both surprised and relaxed them.

"I should've known." Artymis said, shaking her head with a smile.

The children that had crowded around Artymis earlier were screaming, but from joy. They were on top of Appa and Anduril and sliding down their tails. The children were just having fun. The girls sighed, then laughed. Artymis looked up at Anduril and asked telepathically, _Training, I see._

_What? _Anduril turned to her with confusion.

Artymis grinned, _You know, when you get little adorable baby dragons or when I have little cute children -_

_I DON"T THINK SO! _Anduril cut her off, making a growl that startled the children.

"Geez, calm down." Artymis slightly joked. And for the sake of the children, Anduril did and the children played once again.

"What did you guys do?" Katara asked with her hands on her hips.

Artymis grinned at her, "I asked him was he training for his little baby dragons or when I have little children."

Katara then smirked, "So, you and - " She silently mouthed _Zuko _" - decided how many children you want? Nine or around that number?"

Artymis' emerald eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She shook her head and said, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I wasn't being serious!"

"Right," Katara said, not so convinced.

"I'm telling the truth!" Artymis said desperately.

"Come on, let's get those supplies." Katrara said, walking away towards the supplies they had dropped.

"Katara, please tell me you believe me!" Artymis begged as they gathered the shopping bags in their arms.

"Of course I do." Katara simply said, heading over to Appa.

Artymis stopped and sighed, _She doesn't. Great. _She followed Katara and helped her load the things in Appa's saddle while the children played on Anduril for the meantime. "Hey, where's Sokka?" Artymis asked, after loading the stuff in. "It hasn't been that long, but he usually pops in or something."

Katara paused and looked at her, "Yeah, I've noticed. Maybe he's getting lessons in warrior training from those girls."

The girls stopped and stared each other. They burst into laughs. No way would Sokka get lessons willingly from girls, especially warrior lessons! They stopped laughing after a moment and calmed down. "That was a good laugh!" Katara said.

"Excuse me." A voice called out.

The girls looked down from their place on Appa's saddle. Suki was standing in front of Appa and Anduril. "I need to ask you a question, Lady Avatar."

Artymis groaned inside, she hated that 'Lady Avatar' greeting. She jumped down and and was face-to-face with Suki. "Hello, and please don't call me 'Lady Avatar'. Artymis is fine."

Suki seemed taken back and sighed from relief. "No offense, but I didn't really like calling you 'Lady Avatar' to tell the truth."

Artymis smiled, "We both have something in common already."

Katara came down and asked, "Excuse me, Suki, but do you know where my brother is?"

Suki frowned, "Actually, I was going to talk to you two about him."

"Really?" Katara asked, surprised.

"Did Sokka insult you or something?" Artymis asked, jumping to conclusions.

Suki shook her head, "No, he's just so rude and acts tough."

The girls sighed. "Yep, that sounds like him alright." Katara said, she shook her head. "Please forgive me for my brother's rudness. I'll talk to him." Katara said.

Suki nodded, "Thank you so much." She was about to leave, but stopped to look at Appa and Anduril. "What are their names?" She asked out of the blue.

Artymis turned to Appa and Anduril with a smile, "The silver dragon is my brother, Anduril. The sky bison is also like a brother and his name is Appa." Momo sudddenly jumped towards Suki, who caught him just in time with her arms. She smiled at the lemur.

"And you can never forget Momo." Katara pointed out, smiling.

Suki pet him, "He's cute." She said.

"Yeah, he is." Katara started, "But he has a habbit of stealing our breakfast, right, Momo?" Momo just stared and blinked at her.

Suki made a gentle laugh, "I bet he does."

* * *

The group spent about three days there. Sokka was gone a lot and whenever the girls saw Suki in the village or whenever she came to talk to them for a while, there was something in her eyes. Artymis could sear she was blushing, but she couldn't tell because of the make-up. One day, when Katara was out and it was only Artymis and Suki, Artymis had the urge to ask her something. And it was a good time so Anduril or Appa won't eavesdrop since it was their hunting time right now. 

"Hey, Suki?" Artymis said.

"Yeah?" Suki responded, lookign up from Momo, whom she was petting.

"Do you like someone or something?" Artymis asked, perhaps too soon.

Suki's blue eyes widen and she looked away quickly, "What makes you say that?" She asked, her voice slightly shaking.

Artymis sighed, "Suki, I can tell. I know that look in your eyes, I've seen it once or twice." _Or it's because I have experience. _She silently added.

Suki turned to her face back towards Artymis. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

Artymis nodded, "To me, it is."

Suki sighed, "I didn't mean for it to be written all over my face."

Artymis shrugged, "Sometimes, we don't want them to be. But, they just do. And it's even worse when the perosn you like easily figures it out for you before you even know what it is."

Suki looked at her, "You sound like you know." She commented.

Artymis smiled and looked up at the sky, "Yeah," She said weakly. "I guess I do."

A pause. "Who?" Suki asked, "Sokka?"

Artymis couldn't help but burst out laughing. She calm down adn looked at Suki, "Of course not! Sokka is like another brother to me!" She said, then a smirk came upon her face. "So, it's Soak, huh?" She asked.

Suki seemed panicked. Her shoulders were tensed.

Artymis laughed, "It's alright, Suki, I'll keep it a secret."

Suki relaxed, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Artymis said, looking back up at the sky.

"So, who's your crush?" Suki asked.

Artymis smiled, closing her eyes, imagining Zuko's face. "He's sweet on the inside, but he acts like he doesn't care when he does."

"Ah," Suki said. "Sounds like your guy doesn't like to show his true feelings. How'd you guys meet?"

Artymis knew Suki was just curious, but she had to cover up the real truth. "I was wandering around when he and I crossed paths, he was rude at first. But then, over time, he soften up." She paused, wanting to change the subject so that the ache in her heart wouldn't grow. "So, what attracts you to Code Name Pony-tail?"

Suki grinned at the 'code name' and thought about the question. "Well, he's funny." She started, "He acts like a dork and an ignorant fool. I... I don't know, he's just so..." Her voice trailed off, thinking of the word.

"Yep," Artymis said. "It sounds like love. That was how I was."

Suki smiled and said, "Is he with anyone?"

Artymis' face fell, thinking of Yue. Yue was beautiful and sweet and strong, just right for Sokka. Artymis knew Sokka never got over her, and might never will. Ruining Suki's chances.

"Artymis?" Suki called out to her.

Artymis snapped out of it and thought of a answer that Suki could answer. "Sokka... Sokka - I think - never got over someone." She said truthfully.

"Oh." Suki's once cheerful voice drained out. "I see."

Artymis let Suki down, but she had a strong feeling that Sokka never did got over Yue. "But, you could probably show him that there's someone who cares for him." She encouraged.

Suki looked up and gave her a smile, "Thanks." She said. She then added, "Oh yeah, I forgot. The Kyoshi Wwarriors and I have something to show you, come on!" Suki took Artymis by the arm and dragged her towards the village.

"Hey Suki!" Artymis said, as they ran. "Why are you guys called Kyoshi Warriors?"

Suki glanced back, surprise in her eyes. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Artymis asked.

Suki shook her head, "I'll show you!"

The girls ran to where Artymis, Katara, and Sokka were tied. Artyms saw the other Kyoshi Warriors there waiting. Suki stopped infront of the pole and turned to Artymis. "Look up." She said.

"What?" Artymis blinked.

"I said look up." Suki said, grinning.

"If you say so... " Artymis looked up and whispered, "Wow. She's beautiful."

On top of the pole, there was a medium-sized statue of a woman. The woman had make-up, exactly like the Kyoshi Warriors. Two golden fans were opened in each of her gloved hands. She wore the same thing on her head and her clothes were exactly like Suki's only the statue's were more elegant.

Artymis stared at the woman and asked, "Who is she?"

Suki smiled, "Avatar Kyoshi."

* * *

Sokka kicked the ground. He hated himself right now. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. And it was strange, but the feeling was familair to him, reminding him of a certain someone. It took a while for Sokka to realize that he was in love. In love with Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior. He really hated himself now. Sokka didn't get over the heartache from Yue after she passed away. And loving another seemed wrong to Sokka. 

"I hate this," He muttered, staring hard at the dirt. "I hate this." He muttered angrily again.

_Why me? _he thought, looking up. _Why now? No one can replace Yue. No one, but... _Sokka sighed.

* * *

When Katara returned, Appa and Anduril were there, except Artymis. She asked them where she was, and they simply shrugged. Sighing, Katara packed a couple of other things in Appa's saddle and climbed down. "I'll be back," She said, walking away. 

Katara walked back into the village and let the children playing run past her. She saw Artymis in not time with the Kyoshi Warriors at the place where she, Artymis, and Sokka were tied. Katara came over, "Hey, what's - " She stopped when she followed Artymis' gaze. A statue, dressed like a Kyoshi Warrior - only her robes seemed more beautiful - with two golden fans opened, one in each hand. "She's beautiful." Katara whispered, she turned her gaze to Suki. "Who is she?"

"Avatar Kyoshi." Suki answered her with a smile.

"Avatar?" Katara repeated, looking to Artymis.

Artymis looked at Katara, "Yeah, the one before Roku, I think." She looked at Suki, "And the island is named after her in her honor? And you guys dress like her in her honor too?"

"That's right." Suki said, looking up to the Avatar. "We just refurnished her, gave her a fresh coat of paint. We thought you guys might wanna look at her."

"Thanks." Artymis said, "It's nice to see another female Avatar." She was well aware that Kyoshi wasn't wearing the Avatar necklace, atleast, not where everybody could see. She smiled and touched her Avatar necklace.

(Later That Day)

"Thank you, so much." Artymis said, bowing to the village leader. "We appreciate your hospitality very much."

Katara, besides her, nodded. "Yes, it was not only nice to refill our saddle, but to enjoy a little history." She remembered Avatar Kyoshi's statue.

"We thank you, Avatar and your friends." He said, "For giving us new hope."

Artymis smiled, "It was our pleasure."

Sokka came running, "We ready?" He asked.

Artymis looked at him, "Yep, we are."

Sokka looked and nodded at the village leader, "Thanks." He said, before walking towards Appa.

The girls and Sokka climbed on Appa and Artymis took hold of the reins. She looked to Anduril, _Ready?_

He nodded, _Ready?_

"Wait!" A voice cried out.

Artymis scanned the crowd and smiled. She jumped down and ran to embrace Suki. Katara followed, hugging her after Artymis let go. Sokka was strangely the only one who just remained in the saddle. "Good-bye, Suki, I hope we meet again." Artymis said.

"We will." Suki promised.

Katara would've smiled, but she was too busy giving Sokka a glare and mouthing something to him. Sokka groaned and came down. He went up to Suki. He faced her, but his face was turned away. "Good-bye, Suki." He mumbled.

Suki looked at him, her expression unreadable. Artymis noticed this and gave her a 'He-doesn't-really-mean-it' look. Suki, seeing this, nodded. She turned back to Sokka, "Bye to you too, Sokka." Suki smiled.

"We gotta go, now." Katara pointed out, hoping to avoid a conflict.

The three friends climbed onto Appa's saddle. Artymis once again took hold of the reins and bid good-bye to everyone. "Thank you all again, so very much!" She then said, "Appa, yip-yip! Anduril, let's go!"

Appa and Anduril took off into the sky, with yelling good-byes from the village. Appa and Anduril past over Avatar Kyoshi's statue. Artymis took one last glance at it and smiled, _It was nice to "meet" you, Lady Kyoshi._

A few hours without words passed by. The girls didn't sare say a single word, atleast not infront of Sokka. Katara decided to read a few waterbending scrolls that Artymis lend her, the ones she recieved from Master Pakku. Artymis talked mentally to Anduril about Avatar Kyoshi. Sokka, though, was in his own world. He was staring out into the sky, thinking the little event that happened back in Kyoshi Island.

(Flashback Begins)

Sokka was arguing with Suki. They were having an arguement on warrior training. Sokka said golden fans weren't a weapon for war, Suki said they were quite useful. Sokka said heavy robes would slow down a warrior, Suki said they were to decieve the opponents and to honor Avatar Kyoshi. Somehow, Sokka couldn't remembered what really led to it, but his lips met Suki's red ones.

Sokka couldn't remember where he had tasted those lips before, and slowly, it came to him. Yue. And just as it had quickly came, Sokka stopped the kiss.

(Flashback Ends)

He didn't know it, but a smile slowly made it's way on Sokka's tanned face.

"Sokka, you alright?" Katara called him out.

Sokka looked up, "Hmm? What?" He said.

"She asked: are you alright?" Artymis repeated over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Sokka asked.

"You just seemed so distant." Katara answered him.

"No," Sokka shook his head, but the girls weren't so sure. "I'm fine."

_I'm fine, _he thought, _Right? _He closed his eyes.

_"Sokka, I want you to be happy."_

Sokka's eye snapped opened. _Yue?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody. This chapter was a filler in/make-up for Suki's appearance in the upcoming episode "The Serpent's Pass". I hope this chapter lived to your expectations. Now, I must ask you all: Please give me some ideas for "The Swamp" chapter, I'm not quite sure who Artymis should see? Monk Gyatso, Kuzon, or anybody? Please post your ideas, or PM me or email me on my profile page. Anyways, I hope to see your guys' opinnions on this chapter. Ciao and Happy Late Thanksgiving! I will try to get the next chapter around Christmas as a present to all you guys.**

**Firework: Yeah, to me, at first it was. But if you think about it, she IS human. In truth, Mai is a character I enjoy to cheer on, it's because she's just shy, that's all.**

**avatar2468: Hope I did it soon enough.**

**Naruto's-Love: Thank you for reading this.**


	5. Illusions of the Heart

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework especially), and friends.

* * *

**

**-Illusions of the Heart-**

Artymis closed her eyes, listening to something. Something soft and so alien-like. She opened her eyes and stared down at the swamp they were flying over. Artymis stared down at it and felt herself drawn to the watery place. She didn't realize it, but she standing on top of Appa's head where she was originally sitting to accompany him and Anduril. She stood still, but her body began to wobble slightly. Artymis felt the swamp calling to her, silent and loud at the same time. Before she knew it, she began to fall forward.

Anduril casual looked to Appa. His blue eyes widen when he saw Artymis about to fall off of Appa. He made a small growl and immediately flew under Appa to catch his little sister. _Artymis! _He mentally telepath her.

Sokka and Katara who just felt the sudden rush from Anduril's flying, saw the scene. "Artymis!" Katara yelled at about the same time Anduril called out to her. Sokka got up and ran to Artymis.

Artymis' eyes snapped opened. Everything was a blur to her right now, but then, everything came to focus - for at least a second. She was falling. Artymis gave out a short scream and shut her eyes as she fell off of Appa. The scream ended and turned into a "Uh!" when she felt something scaly caught her. Artymis opened her eyes and looked down at the thing that just saved her fall. Artymis breathed when she saw it was Anduril. She sat up with both hands gripping the silver scales. _Thank you! _she said and took deep breathes. She looked up and gasped when she saw Anduril's face turned to her with cold and angry piercing blue eyes.

_What were you thinking?! _he yelled.

Artymis lowered her head and said, _I'm so sorry._

_You were committing suicide, why? _he asked. He headed back to Appa.

_I wasn't thinking! _Artymis answered, _The swamp was calling to me and I fell into a dream-like position!_

_That's no excuse! _Anduril shot back.

Artymis already felt she wasn't going to win this fight. She sighed. She carefully jumped from Anduril to Appa under her brother's watchful eyes. She climbed onto Appa's saddle and sat down, relaxing for only a second.

"Artymis, what happened?" Sokka burst out, "Why did you plan to fall?"

Artymis then shot back, "I wasn't planning to fall! I just did!"

"But you did! Why would you want to commit suicide?" Sokka asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Katara cut in.

"What do you mean?" Artymis asked, "I'm fine!"

"Then why fall?" Katara asked.

Artymis had enough now. "I didn't intend to fall on purpose!"

"Then what?" Sokka asked, nearly yelling.

"The swamp was calling out to me!" Artymis shouted.

There was a long pause.

"So, you didn't intend to fall on purpose?" Sokka asked.

"No, of coarse not!" Artymis shook her head, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Sokka sighed form relief, "Ok, just wanted to make sure." He looked to his sister, "Katara?"

"As long as you didn't tend to commit suicide." Katara looked relieved.

Artymis rushed forward and embraced her, "Oh, you all know I wouldn't abandon you all! Not even if it would mean I would be unhappy!"

Katara smiled and hugged her back, "I should've thought of that." She said.

Sokka smiled and looked to Anduril, "Yeah, what she said, Anduril."

Anduril paused, and finally nodded in agreement. Though, he didn't look as convinced as they thought he would. Artymis pulled away from Katara and glanced over at Anduril, "I told him that the swamp was calling out to me."

"The swamp?" Sokka repeated, as if he was just hearing her.

"Yeah," Artymis said. "The swamp. And somehow, my mind shut down and that was when I realized I was falling. I don't know what happened." She explained.

"Well," Katara said. "Do you think we should go down, you know, to answer this calling. But... " She glanced down at the swamp, "It doesn't look like there's much."

Sokka immediately agreed with her, "She's right! There's no food down there, and if there is, it's meat!" He paused, as if hearing himself for the first time. "Meat? Let's go!"

"I _hate _meat!" Artymis brought up.

Sokka's face fell, "Oh yeah, huh?" He asked, the girls nodded. "Damn!" He muttered under his breath.

"So, I guess bye-bye to swamp?" Artymis guessed.

"I guess so," Katara said.

"Alright," Artymis grabbed Appa's reins and said, "Sorry swamp." She looked at Anduril, _Convinced that I wasn't trying to commit suicide?_

"Hmpf," He moved his eyes elsewhere. _Not 100, my little sister._

Artymis sighed and said to him, _It's your opinion._ "Appa, yip-yip!" She said. Appa sped up and they were back on track. But Artymis suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. She suddenly felt something bad was going to happen. Artymis glanced at Anduril, who seemed who have the same feeling. He gazed at her and she slowly, as if scared that the Fire Nation was right behind, glanced over her shoulder. Her green widens when she saw a tornado head towards them. "You guys might wanna hold on." Artymis warned Sokka and Katara.

They gave her peculiar looks and followed her gaze. Katara gasped and gripped the rail of Appa's saddle, Sokka gripped the rail and said, "Art, faster!"

"Appa - yip-yip!" She said urgently, she looked at Anduril, _We gotta hurry!_

He nodded and sped up with the bison.

"Art - FASTER!" Sokka yelled.

"Appa - YIP-YIP!" Artymis screamed, gripping the reins with trembling hands.

"It's getting closer!" Katara warned.

"Appa, Anduril - FASTER!" Artymis urged.

Too late. The tornado enclosed around the two large creatures already. There were screams and both bison and dragon began falling. The three friends and Momo fell off the saddle and "sky dived" in the sky. Artymis opened her eyes and felt a strange sense of freedom as she soared through the sky. But the feeling ended too quickly when she fell right through the trees. She shielded her face and shut her eyes. Artymis felt herself fall into something liquid. Quickly, she shot up to the surface and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes and removed her hands from her face. Artymis looked around to see herself in the swamp. She landed in the dark water and saw no one. "Guys?" She called out. A chill went down her spine when she suddenly realized she was alone. "Guys!" She called out again with a louder voice and fear.

* * *

Zuko groaned. He _hated_ this. One day he was a prince, getting all he wanted. And now, he's a refugee who begs for money for _one _meal. Oh, how he hated it with a passion. Zuko kept his head down beneath his large hat. His uncle, on the other hand, was making the best out of their situation. Iroh would kindly ask people who passed by for change. Zuko didn't do anything. After a while of staring at nothing but the stone ground and hearing their creature growling, Zuko looked up and saw a teenage girl in purple stop by. 

"Spare change for hungry old man?" Iroh asked the girl in a raspy voice.

"Aw," The girl said, reaching in her pocket, she took out a few coins. "Here you go." She tossed the coins in Iroh hands.

"The coins are appreciated," Iroh said. "But not as much as your smile."

Zuko's eye widen and he slapped his forehead out of embarrassment. The girl giggled and left without another word. Right after she left, someone else came up. Zuko looked up. The man looked menacing and he didn't look all that nice like the girl in purple.

"Say," He said. "What about some entertainment for a gold piece?"

"We're not performers." Zuko muttered, but loud enough for the man to hear.

"Not professional." Iroh said, standing up.

Zuko's eyes widen, _Uncle, don't... _Too late. Iroh began singing:

_It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se,_

_But the girls in the city_

_They look so pretty_

The man frowned. "Come on, we're talking about a gold piece here. Let's see some action!" He took two swords out and twisted them in his hands. Zuko lifted his eyes to the man. The man began scraping the swords on the floor in front of Iroh, and Iroh avoided them in a way that looked like he was dancing and singing:

_And they kiss so sweet_

_That you've really got to meet_

_The girls from Ba Sing Se_

Iroh sang again while hoping up and down. Zuko gripped his knees to keep himself from firebending and killing the man who just humiliated himself and Uncle. The man laughed and stopped swinging his swords. He laughed, "Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner." He tossed his gold coin to Iroh, who sat back down.

As he walked away, Iroh said with an uneasy smile, "Such a kind man." He picked the coin up and placed it in his hat with the other coins.

_I will not stand for it, _Zuko though. He glared at the man and narrowed his golden eyes. He would not stand this humiliation for him or his Uncle.

* * *

Katara trudged through the dark and stinky waters of the swamp. She was separated from the rest of the group. She tried to find them in the never-ending swamp with 0 success. "Sokka!" Katara called out while walking through water, "Artymis! Anduril! Appa!" No response. Katara sighed. She didn't like this at all. She didn't like the idea of separating because so many things could happen. Katara sighed and she lifted her eyes from her path when a bright light shone. Someone was in the middle of the light. 

"Hello?" Katara called out to them. They had their back to her and didn't respond in any way to her calling. "Excuse me?" She tried again, but the closer she got to the person, the more nervous she felt. And she knew why. Katara gasped.

The person with their back to her was a woman, dressed in a Water Tribe robe. But the way her dark brown hair was arranged in brought tears to Katara's crystal blue eyes. It was her mother.

"Mom?" Katara whispered. A smile instantly brighten on her face. She immediately ran to her with the impossible speed of the happiness in her chest. "Mom!" Katara cried out, "I can't believe you're al - " She stopped. She stopped because the minute she touched her mother's shoulder, her mom disappeared to be replaced by wood. Katara stared at it and stepped away.

She fell on her knees and cried.

* * *

Anduril growled deeply. He heard another growl and knew it was Appa. Anduril opened his eyes and lifted his head from the swamp water. He saw Appa, not too off. Anduril slowly got up to not injure himself and made his way over to Appa. He helped Appa up and both looked around. They were alone. 

_I don't like this, _Anduril thought to himself. Momo suddenly came out of nowhere from above. Anduril slashed his long silver tail out and Momo fell on it and he clung to it for dear life. Anduril sighed, _Momo._

Momo chirped. Appa shook his head and growled. Momo looked from Appa to Anduril and screeched loudly when something big and scaly opened it's snout and tried to bite Momo. Momo scurried to the top of Anduril's head. Both Anduril and Appa growled and positioned themselves to fighting stance. The crocodile softly growled and sank back under the water.

_We have company, Appa, _Anduril commented to Appa. He then looked around themselves. _But where are the others? _Anduril's thoughts lingered on Artymis and how she nearly died. _Artymis, please don't do anything stupid until I get there._

* * *

Sokka cut the tangled vines with his boomerang and walked in the swamp's water. He made a clear path and kept cutting the thick vines. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Sokka managed to escape from the jungle of vines and enter a clearing in the swamp. He sighed and was about to put his boomerang away when there was a bright light up ahead. He blinked and walked closer to it, hoping it would help him in some way. 

"Hello?" He called out to a figure in the light, "Hello?" Sokka stepped closer and stopped when he was close enough. His blue eyes widen.

The figure was graciously floating in above the water. Her hair white as snow and her skin tanned with crystal clear blue eyes. Her robes were elegant and beautiful with light lavender shades. The Moon Spirit, Yue.

"Yue?" Sokka whispered. He stepped closer, "Is that really you?"

Yue looked at him with sad eyes. _"You didn't protect me."_

"Yue?" Sokka repeated, shocked at her words.

_"You didn't protect me."_ She said again, this time with a hint of anger.

Sokka rubbed his eyes and blinked three times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He opened his eyes and looked up to Yue. She wasn't there. Sokka sighed from relief, assuring himself he was seeing things. He turned around and met two angry blue eyes. "Agh!" He fell onto the water. When he looked up to where Yue was, she was gone. Sokka breathed and whispered to no one in particular:

"I'm so sorry, Yue."

* * *

"I _hate _this!" Artymis yelled while trudging through the water in. She was grateful that she was wearing pants and boots, otherwise she be in a sticky situation. "Anduril! Appa! Momo!" She called out, "Katara! Sokka!" She stopped and breathed. Artymis looked all around herself, low and high. She breathed heavily, she didn't want to be alone. She was before and found that she wasn't, she didn't want the feeling to return. She then screamed out: 

"CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?!"

There was a sound.

Artymis blinked and straightened up. Her brown hair whipped around as she turned in every direction. "Who's there?!" Artymis asked quickly and loudly. "Hello?!" She stopped looking and sighed, "I was just imagining things." She was about to walk again, looking for her friends when she heard the sound again. Artymis recognized it as a girl's giggle. She whirled around to see a girl standing in the light on a mound. The girl had a fancy pink dress on and a pig with wings.

"Hello?" Artymis called out to her. "Can you help me?" She asked loudly, walking up to the girl.

The girl laughed and ran in the opposite way with the flying pig.

"Hey!" Artymis shouted angrily, "I was talking to you!" She groaned and began chasing after the girl. She ran in the direction the girl did and stopped to only hear the laughing from a different direction. She turned around and saw the girl standing on a high tree branch. Artymis ran and leaped onto the tree branch with airbending. But when she stepped on the tree branch, she whirled around to see the girl running across the dark grass of the swamp. "How did she...?" Artymis whispered, then shook her head and dismissed the thought.

She found herself from that moment chasing the girl to one spot and only to whirl around to discover her more than a hundred feet away. She would grit her teeth and chase the girl. Artymis estimated she chased the girl through nearly half the swamp. She stopped and screamed, "Why can't you keep still in one place?!" She stopped and breathed deeply.

Artymis walked into no particular direction. She just wanted the laughing girl to stop irritating her so. Without a clear destination, Artymis began muttering to herself. "I wish I was home right now." Artymis stopped in her tracks and thought over what she just said. "Home." She said again and her angry died out to be only replaced by sorrow. "Monk Gyatso." Artymis whispered, her green eyes teary-eyed. She shook her head and balled her hands into fists. "I will not cry. I will not cry... I will not cry!" She lost it. She fell on her knees and hugged herself. "I will not cry!" She said louder as tears rolled down her hot cheeks.

_"Why are you crying, Artymis?"_ A distant but close voice asked her.

Artymis stopped sobbing and looked up. Her watery eyes widen and hope leaped in her chest. "G-Gyatso!" She cried out. He was standing only merely twenty feet away, within her reach. She jumped to her feet and started running to him. "Father!" She cried out without thinking. She flung her arms around Gyatso as an attempt to hug him, but she fell right through him and onto the swamp's water. She blinked and lifted herself from the water and whirled around, "Gyatso - " She stopped when no one was there. Artymis looked around and fell to her knees, and cried.

* * *

Anduril tried continulessly to communicate with Artymis, but she was either too far away or she had shut her mind from the world. He grew worried for her as well as for Katara and Sokka. He and Appa wandered in the swamp, looking for the rest of the group. They stopped when three boats with two swamp men in each blocked their path. Appa and Anduril stared at them and the men stared at them. 

"Steady, now." A tall thin man said, the boat moved closer. Anduril noted that there were no oars, so one of the men had to be a waterbender. "We won't hurt none of ya. We just want lunch."

Both Appa and Anduril were alarmed. They immediately turned around and ran, with the three boats on their tail. Because Anduril wasn't paying attention to the tree branches or vines, his snout was in no time tied together by thick vines. Momo grabbed two loose ends of the vines and shook then like Artymis or Sokka would when they said "Yip-yip!" to Appa. Anduril would've growled at Momo, but he didn't have time, not when people thought he, Appa, and Momo would be lunch.

_What will it take for these swamp men to give up? _Anduril asked himself, running through the waters.

* * *

Artymis sobbed and hugged herself. Though she promised herself she wouldn't cry, she couldn't hold back the tears. Tears streamed her cheeks and she shut her eyes. "Why can't I stop crying?" She asked herself in a whisper, "Why?" Artymis sobbed some more and she made herself stop. She slowly stood up and she rubbed her bare arms. Artymis wiped the dry tears from her cheeks. She looked down at her reflection and her expression didn't change. She was a mess. When she had fallen through "Gyatso", she had fallen onto a dark liquid. So now, her pants and boots were extremely dirty. Her hands were covered in it, but not as much. Her dark long hair was tangled and her eyes were only a bit puffy from the crying. 

A giggle. Artymis looked up in the trees. She saw the girl in the pink dress with the flying pig. She seemed to be staring down at Artymis, and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Artymis snapped at her. The girl giggled. "Stop it!" Artymis snapped, "It's not funny." She sighed and muttered to herself, "But the only one who's being a little girl is me." She looked up at the girl and said loudly, "I'm sure you don't know where my friends are, huh?" The girl ran into a direction. Artymis began chasing her again. _I swear this girl is messing with my emotions and head, _she thought to herself.

But, Artymis lost her too soon. "Damn it!" Artymis stomped her foot on the ground. "She always does that. Now, I really think she is messing with my head!" She stopped and leaned against a tree for a rest. "I hope Zuko is doing better than I am." A giggle at the mention of his name. Artymis whirled around and saw the girl run in the opposite direction. "I'm gonna get you!" She said. She ran after her and pushed herself through the jungle of vines. "And when I do, you're gonna stop messing with my head!" Artymis threatened. She narrowed her eyes to see a figure just beyond thing vines. _Gotcha! _she thought as she extended her arms out before her. The little girl in the pink dress turned around, and within a blink of an eye, was replaced by Katara. "What the - " Artymis blurted out and her sentence was cut off because she bumped into Katara.

Katara didn't expect Artymis to bump right into her. "Ooof!" Both girls fell down from the hill and into the water. Katara was on fours as well as was Artymis. Both girl sat up in the water and stared at each other.

"Katara?" Artymis said, as if it was the first time in years they had seen each other. She suddenly embraced Katara tightly, "Oh Katara!" She nearly yelled from joy, "I've been looking for you and the others for a while!"

Katara smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah, so have I!" They pulled away and grinned.

"WATCH OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTT!"

"What...?" The girls looked up and their faces dropped. Both girls held their hands up so the water rise and create a shield. "Agh!" Both girls yelled as their shield broke. "Sokka!" They got up and put their hands on their hips.

Sokka, lying flat on the water, looked up and gave them a sheepish smile. He made a nervous chuckle, "Hey? Um, glad to see you both?"

"What happened to you?" Artymis asked him.

Sokka got to his feet while wiping mud off his arms, "I was walking and I fell." He paused, looking at her and Katara. "What happened to _you_ guys?"

Katara answered him, "It's a long story."

"I'm sure it is." Sokka got up to his feet and looked around. "I don't see Appa or Andurrrrrrrril!" Sokka was suddenly upside down in the air, rising high.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped.

"Hang on!" Artymis brought her arms up and a wave came up. Katara slid up on the wave and waterbended a small but sharp drop of water. She shaped it into a knife and had it aim right for the vines that held Sokka. The thick vines fell apart and Sokka fell into the water.

"Ow." He muttered. Sokka looked up and his jaw fell down. A large monster with vines as it's skin and a creepy white wooden mask as it's face, emerged from the water. "I don't like this." He muttered, stepping away.

Artymis, seeing this, whirled around and clasped her hands together above her head. She dragged her right toe on the water's surface to form a circle around her. The water rose and formed into a large sphere above her. Katara knew it was her cue. She stepped in front of Artymis and placed her hands up towards the sphere. Like pulling rope to tear something down, Katara formed a water rope that connected to the water sphere. She pulled it and lashed it towards the swamp monster. The swamp monster began falling, but it refilled with energy as other vines wrapped themselves around the hole Katara and Artymis made.

"It's healing itself." Artymis said, after her spin. She looked at Katara, "I think we need more waterbending."

Before Katara could say anything, Sokka came up with his boomerang. "I think we need more boomerang!" He threw his boomerang at the swamp monster and it's arm nearly came off if it wasn't for the vines. Sokka's boomerang came back and he pouted.

"Guess boomerang is not gonna work, Sokka." Artymis said.

"Great." Sokka muttered.

Katara lashed out a water whip, "Let's get busy then." She said.

* * *

_I hate this, _Anduril thought. He and Appa had been caught in a jungle of vines, giving the hunters a perfect chance to tie them to the boats and drag them to their village. Poor Momo was stuck in a bag next to one of the swamp waterbenders. _When will those kids finally find us? _Anduril thought as he moved on the water's surface.

* * *

"Sokka!" Katara cried out in warning as the swamp monster aimed for Sokka. 

"Gotcha!" Sokka yelled, throwing his boomerang.

"Katara, help me!" Artymis said from a high thick branch.

She bended the water and had some difficulty to create a giant wave. Katara nodded. She jumped onto the branch by creating a water wave. She stood in her stance by Artymis and helped her. The girls managed to overrun the swamp monster with their tide.

"Why call us here if you're gonna kill us?" Artymis gritted through teeth, out of breath from the bending.

"Wait!" A husky voice yelled. The three friends stopped and blinked in confusion. A man was standing in the middle of a pile of wet vines. He seemed like he lived here. "I didn't call you here." He said, looking confused.

* * *

"Can't wait to eat dinner!" Tho, the swamp waterbender, said cheerfully. 

"Neither can I." His companion, Due, said.

Anduril and Appa growled. Both of the swamp men looked over their shoulder at the tied creatures.

"Ya think they know what we talking 'bout?" Tho asked in a low whisper.

"Nah!" Due said, "Not a chance!" They laughed.

_Idiots,_ Anduril looked at Appa who growled in agreement.

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka followed the waterbender up the river and to a large tree. He turned around to them and sat down cross-legged. He made a smile and said, "I think the swamp called out to ya." 

The three friends exchanged looks. "The swamp?" Artymis asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, the swamp." He said, "You see, this whole swamp is really one big tree. Branches and vines spreading far and wide. It's really one big living organism." He paused and closed his eyes as if listening, "If you stop and listen very closely, you can hear every little thing breathe. If you think about it," He opened his eyes. "The whole world is one big living organism like this tree. We all make it up. All is one, and one is all."

"All is one, and one is all?" Artymis repeated, confused.

"Sure, you think you're any different from me?" The waterbender asked. "Or this tree?"

Artymis looked up at Katara and Sokka. She turned back to the man, "N-no." She answered him.

"Don't hesitate." He said kindly, "No matter how much you hate it, the Fire Nation is part of this organism the world is."

"The Fire Nation?" Katara repeated.

"Never." Sokka muttered angrily. After seeing Yue, he remembered how much more pain the Fire Nation caused him besides his mother's death and his father's leave.

"Don't say that," The man said. "Whether negative or positive, or both, everything is connected. They help put the pieces to this one organism. Whether you accept it or not, it's your choice, not mine."

There was a pause.

"You said all is one, and one is all." Artymis began, playing with her hands.

"Yes?" The man said.

"Does it mean that we're all connected, like you said?" Artymis asked.

The man thought about it, "In a way. What I really tried to say was that the world is the all and you - an individual - are the one. All is one, and one is all." He explained.

A smile began to grow on her face, "Thanks." She said, "I'm sure I'll remember those words."

"Anytime." He said.

"Now, that is solved!" Sokka muttered.

"Actually," The waterbender looked up at him. "I need to teach you something, young man."

"Me?" Sokka asked as if it was the first time he got in trouble.

"Yeah, you." The man then said, "Don't ever go around and start slashing your boomerang around. It's disrespectful to the earth. That was really the only reason why I attacked."

"The only reason?" Sokka asked, his eyes wide,

"Yes, the only reason."

Sokka's jaw dropped. He looked over to Katara, and immediately close his mouth. Katara had her hands on her hips and was giving him a look that said you're-gonna-get-it-at-home. He looked down at Artymis and gulped. She glared at him and had her arms folded across her chest in an angry mode. "What?" Sokka asked, then changed the subject quickly. "We need to find Anduril, Appa, and Momo!" He reminded them.

The girls blinked. "Oh my gosh, Appa and Anduril!" Katara gasped, looking down at Artymis.

"How are we gonna find them?" Sokka asked.

"I think I know." Artymis said quietly, she placed her left hand on the wooded base of the tree. She concentrated on the wood, "Everything is connected." She muttered, closing her eyes with her task in mind. Her left arm, the one touching the tree, glowed silver with rose prints on the back of her hand and vines up her arm. After a minute, the glowing quickly faded. Artymis removed her hand and stood up. She turned around to the others, "I know where they are."

* * *

Anduril and Appa didn't let their guard down. Momo, unfortunately, couldn't since he was stuck in a stinky brown bag. He, though, didn't give the fight up. Momo squirmed in his small enclosed place. 

"Jeez, this little fellow is gonna be hard to boil." Due commented.

"We could tie him up," Tho suggested.

"That would be a bugger, though, Tho." Due brought up.

"Yeah, it would beeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Tho shouted. Their boat suddenly started to tip over. Tho breathed and pushed the water the other way with his bending.

Anduril and Appa looked up when a familiar face popped up above them. "I'll untie you, just hang on!" Sokka whispered loudly, but not loud enough for the swamp men to hear. Sokka took his boomerang out and started cutting the rope on Appa.

Artymis and Katara took their waterbending stance on a high thick branch. They faced each other back-to-back. Both extended their arms out moved them from side-to-side with gentleness. Both girls breathed in and out calmly as they caressed the water and shaped it to their wish. A tide of water lifted high, over the girls' heads, and was about to dive for the swamp men.

"Take that!" Artymis muttered.

Strangely, though, the tide took an unexpected turn to turn on the girls. Panicking, the girls forced the tide to go the other way. At first, the wave did obey them, yet again, it took it's turn on the girls. Again they force it their way, and again the tide obeyed at first then turned to them.

"What's going on?" Artymis asked Katara.

"I think they're waterbenders." Katara answered, continuing the bending.

"You girls are too?" A country-like voice called out.

The girls looked at each other and stopped their bending, the tide luckily sank back into the swamp's river. Artymis and Katara saw two boats with swamp or river men.

The tall and thin man grinned and said cheerfully, "That means we're all kin!"

"What?" Katara muttered, she managed to say it without moving her lips.

"That's so sweet." Artymis leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Before Katara could say anything, Sokka and the swamp monster impersonator came rushing. "Everybody ok?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, what of Anduril and Appa?" Artymis asked quickly.

"And Momo?" Katara asked after her.

"They're all ok," Sokka answered both of them.

Artymis sighed from relief, _Anduril? _she called out.

A short pause before he answered, _I'm here, everything and everybody is alright._

_Just wanted to make sure, _Artymis paused, _I'm glad you're ok. _She then broke contact. She looked down at the swamp men and was about to ask something, when the tall waterbender asked the monster impersonator:

"Hey, Hue, how you been?"

The three friends immediately turned their attention to the man who was just called Hue. Their expressions were shock mixed with amusement.

"Oh, the usual: scared some folks, swung a couple of vines." Hue answered with a slight grin. He turned to the three friends.

"Hue?" The three chorused.

* * *

The Blue Spirit stalked the swordsman. He noiselessly followed the man in the dark. He watched through the eye holes and kept himself low. The man suddenly stopped in his tracks. The Blue Spirit ducked his head so if the man looked up, by any chance, to the rooftops of the nearby building, would see him. 

The man blinked, he had felt something, but he dismissed. Though, he did soundlessly slid his two swords from the sheath. He smirked, if anyone wanted to oppose him tonight, they would have a tough time. He continued walking and turned around the corner.

The Blue Spirit smirked beneath his mask. Soundlessly, he quicken his pace and caught up to the man on the roof. When the timing was right, when the man let his guard down, the Blue Spirit jumped down. He didn't hesitate or wait for the man to turn around. He kicked the man in the middle of his back. The man fell down with a grunt. The Blue Spirit bent down and picked his swords up, and held them in his hands.

"I refuse to be humiliated by a peasant and low-life like you." A voice stated behind the blue and white mask.

* * *

Artymis, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Anduril, and Appa stayed at the swamp people's village. They ate what was given, though they didn't quite like big bugs for dinner. But the fire was warm, it was nice to know there were waterbenders beside the North and South Pole, and that crocodile-like creatures - like Bo - were part of the family. Artymis and Katara didn't really eat the bugs, but Sokka apparently tried to make the best of it. 

- _and that was when we found you, _Artymis had just finished telling Anduril of the events that had taken place after the tornado.

Anduril nodded, _I see._

_Tired? _Artymis asked, tilting her head to the side.

Anduril made a light nod, _Yes. _He glanced at Appa and made a small grin, _Appa is ahead of me, though._

Artymis smiled, _Why don't you catch up?_

_I think I will, _Anduril said, before closing his eyes. Artymis smiled at him, then at Appa, who slept peacefully. She turned her attention back to the others.

"Does the swamp have an affect?" Katara asked him.

He nodded, "We all have visions of people in the swamp."

"Visions?" Sokka repeated, not believing it.

"Visions of people we lost, people we love." Hue explained, "People we think are gone forever. But, the swamp tell us they're not. The swamp tells us they're still live, in our hearts and memories."

"I saw mom." Katara said, her voice dropping. Artymis and Sokka glanced at her and Artymis put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Katara smiled at her.

"I saw Yue." Sokka muttered lowly.

The girls exchanged glances. They glanced at Sokka. He was hugging his knees. He stopped as if reality hit him for the first time. "What did you see, Art?" He asked, looking towards her.

Artymis paused, "I saw Gyatso... and some girl." She looked up to Hue, "Gyatso - I know very well who he is, but the girl I never met."

Hue shrugged, "You're the Avatar, you tell me?" He then said, "Time is an illusion."

Artymis looked to Katara and Sokka, both shrugged. "Time is an illusion..." Artymis muttered, looking away. She looked up after a while and guessed, "So, it's someone I will meet, right?"

"Could be." Hue said, continuing his dinner.

Artymis' face fell and she hung her head, "I'm never gonna get it." She muttered pitifully. Katara and Sokka laughed. "Ha ha ha," Artymis muttered.

"What I still don't get," Sokka started, looking to Hue. "How'd you make that tornado that sucked us in?"

"Yeah," Artymis agreed, lifting her head.

"You must be special to make _that_," Katara commented.

Hue looked at them like they were crazy. "I can't do anything like that." He explained, "I can only bend the water in the plants."

The three friends exchanged glances. "You mean, you didn't do it?" Artymis asked, looking back at Hue.

He shook his head, "Nope."

Artymis blinked and pulled her knees to her chest. She hugged them. _Then why... _she thought, _Why are we here? Were we here to see those images? The visions? _She paused. _Visions from the heart?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! I finished! Luckily I get out early 'cause of finals. So, I have compleleted the next chapter for you guys. I hope you like and will give me a few ideas on "Avatar Day" chapter. I just would like to ask you guys this: should Artymis access a bit of Kyoshi's memories? You know, like a side effect to "becoming" Avatar Kyoshi during the court. Hopefully, I'll get a chapter out before Christmas, you know, as a Christmas gift. Well, l8ters!**

**Typewriterman: I will write more. And did I write something that was confusing? I don't want to make a lot of mistakes to confuse people.**

**Firework: Hello! I appreciate your support. It might be more better (in my opinion, anyway) for the "Warriors of Kyoshi" chapter to be after Yue died, so it could harder on Sokka for his loss. And partly because I wanted to get to "The King of Omashu" chapter.**

**Cyclone One: Oh, you read the first one? It's good to know another person liked it! And thank you for your comment, it means a lot.**

**Naruto's-Love: I will write, for however long it takes.**

**Gothic-Diamond: I will try to hurry up.**


	6. Avatar Kyoshi II

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework especially), and friends.

* * *

**

**-Avatar Kyoshi II-**

_Artymis and her friends were sleeping peacefully in their small campsite. The fire had died out, so nothing but smoke was rising from the pile of sticks. Sokka and Katara were sleeping in their warm sleeping bags close to Appa, and Momo was sleeping on top of Appa's head. Artymis was curled up next to Anduril. His silver tail wrapped around her for warmth and protection. The forest was still._

_Artymis' eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times and stretched her arms out. Artymis looked around and up at the sky. The sun was barely making it's first peek judging by the grayish color. Artymis looked down at Anduril, his head was next to her. She smiled and laid back down, her head touching his cheek. She didn't know how many more hours when she opened her eyes, but it didn't take Artymis that long to fully be awake. When she was, her emerald eyes widen with fear._

_A tall young beautiful woman stood before her. Her face painted white like snow, her lips red as blood as well as her eye shadow. Her eyes were a dark green color. Her robes a dark green rich color embroded with gold on the edges. Her hands were hidden with thick brown gloves. There was a golden crown-like item on the top of her head, keeping her brown hair from her porcelain face._

_"Avatar Artymis," She said in a monotone voice._

_Artymis, keeping her eyes on the woman, tried to feel for Anduril. When she nearly fell on her side trying to feel him, she turned around. Anduril wasn't there. Artymis looked for the others, she was alone. All there was around her was a deserted village. To be honest, it looked a lot like Suki's village, the one on Kyoshi Island. Artymis turned back to the woman and stared at her._

_"Who - Who are you?" Artymis stuttered._

(End of Dream)

Artymis' eye snapped open and she shot up from her sleep. She breathed heavily. She looked around wildly, her hair whipping in every direction. Like in the beginning of her dream, everything was still and the sun was making it's first peak. She sighed from relief. Artymis leaned back against Anduril's side. Her eyes began drooping and she let herself go to fall into a pleasant dreamless night. But, as always, fate had something else in store for her and the others...

"Get the Avatar, men!" A loud and mean-sounding voice shouted.

Everyone in the group shot up from their sleep.

"Wh-what's going on?" Sokka asked, yawning.

Katara looked around when men on large creatures came from the trees and bushes. "We're being attacked!" She yelled.

"Damn it!" Artymis shouted from fury. She jumped on her feet and moved her arms around to create a protective air shield. With it, she created a tornado outside the shield so that the attackers would fall back. "Can't a girl get twenty-four hours of peaceful sleep?!" Artymis shouted to everyone.

"Don't worry, Art, we'll have time for _that_ later!" Sokka said quickly, gathering supplies and throwing them in Appa's saddle.

"Hurry!" Artymis warned, gathering her own things. "The shield won't last much longer and I highly doubt those guys are easily beaten by wind!"

"Too late!" Katara cried out. She stared wide-eyed as a broad man with muscles and a high black ponytail rode straight for the group on his creature. She looked around to see men on similar creatures ride, but each had different types of weapons: some with firebending and some with physical weapons.

"Gotta run!" Artymis yelled, jumping onto Anduril. She felt Momo jump by her and hold her arm.

Katara and Sokka jumped on Appa and Katara took the reins. "Appa, yip-yip!" She breathed. Appa immediately took off, hitting a few treetops like Anduril, because they didn't camp in a very open space part of the forest.

Not even ten seconds in the sky, Artymis gasped and glanced down at herself. Her necklace - the Avatar necklace - was gone. Gasping, she looked down at the burning camp and searched for it. She spotted it, right next to one of the men. Artymis looked at Anduril, _Anduril, we gotta head back! My necklace! _

_What of it? _Anduril asked, swaying while dodging fireballs.

_It's back at the camp! _Artymis nearly yelled, _You know how much it means to me, and how much it matters to the female Avatars!_

_Well... _Anduril looked down at the camp. It didn't look so inviting, but he knew it was not only important to pass it to every female Avatar as tradition, but that Artymis received from Monk Gyatso. _Hang on tight, then!_ Artymis tighten her grip on his silver scales. The wind against her face was very warm and hard. But she didn't care, all that did at the moment was the necklace.

"What are you doing?!" Katara yelled after them, seeing Anduril taking a dive towards the burning camp.

"My necklace!" Artymis shouted, the air in a way echoing her words.

Katara immediately understood, but knew it was a risk. Yet at the moment, she spotted her waterbending scrolls. "My scrolls!" She cried out, looking back at Sokka.

He blinked and shook his head, "No way, Katara, there is just no way you're turning Appa around!"

Katara sent him a glare, "Fine then!" She stood up and glanced down, "Wait for me, Art!" She shouted, before jumping off.

It took Sokka three seconds to realize the crazy move that his sister just did. He panicked and took Appa's reins. _Katara, I hope you know what you're doing! _he thought to himself, hoping she and Artymis would return.

(Later)

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka left Appa and Anduril around the outskirts of the forest. While Appa and Anduril rest for a while from their recent escape, the three friends would shop and enjoy themselves a little in a town, since the morning encounter wasn't at all pleasant. They had found a town at the edge of the cliff on the island they settled. Before going into town though, the trio stopped by at a small little store. Sokka was giving the girls a lecture on not doing stupid things like going back for their stuff in the middle of a burning town.

"We came back, though, right?" Artymis asked him, interrupting his lecture. It was true. Once she grabbed her necklace and Katara her scrolls, Anduril snatched them up and soared back into the sky with Appa. No injuries made, well, except Sokka's mental one.

"Yeah," Sokka said slowly. "Maybe when you were down there, you could've gotten my boomerang!" Loosing his boomerang to those thugs hurt him mentally, partly because there was no time to get it and partly because there was time for the girls to get their things.

"Sorry, Sokka, there was no time." Katara laid her hand on his shoulder, her voice soft.

Artymis gave Sokka a weak smile before turning to the man behind the counter of his little store, which they had just bought supplies from. "Here," She said, dropping Water Tribe money in his hand.

He took it and glanced at it, a smile lifting his face. "Hey," He said, looking up at Artymis. "This is Water Tribe money, right?"

"I hope that would be alright with you," Artymis said softly. "It's really all we have right now."

"Don't matter." The man shrugged his shoulder, "It's worth value."

Artymis returned to Sokka and Katara. She gave Sokka a sibling hug and pulled away, "You'll always be Boomerang Guy to us." Sokka made a sad smile and nodded.

"Happy Avatar Day, kids." The store man said cheerfully, walking away.

"What?" Artymis asked, turning to him.

"Avatar Day?" Katara repeated.

"Yeah," He said. "Are you all going to the festival for it?" He asked. Before the group could answer, he left, heading to the little town on the edge of the cliff.

"Avatar Day, huh?" Artymis repeated, quite interested. She turned to Sokka and Katara.

Sokka narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked her.

Katara met Artymis' eyes. "Artymis..."

"Please?" Artymis clasped her hands together and her eyes shone with forced tears. "Oh, please!"

Katara sighed after a few seconds, "Sokka?" She turned to him.

Sokka was frowning. "It doesn't matter." He said mournfully, "Without my boomerang, I'm powerless."

Katara sighed, "I got one asking to go, and one crying. I wonder what I'll choose?"

"Don't you think we need a break from this morning?" Artymis asked. Thinking of Sokka, she turned her face to him. "Maybe we could find a boomerang for you, Sokka." She said, "You know, to replace your old one."

Sokka's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked with hope like a child who wanted a toy.

Katara nodded, "Of course."

Sokka threw his fist in the air, "Then let's go!"

The girls laughed. "That's our Sokka!" Artymis said as they started off to the town. _Anduril, we'll be in town, _Artymis informed her big brother, _Apparently, it's Avatar Day in the town, and plus we wanna look a boomerang for Sokka._

It took only about a minute for Anduril to reply, _Really? Well, enjoy yourself and good luck with Sokka's boomerang._

_Alright, take care! _Artymis said happily.

_You too, _Anduril said before breaking the contact. Artymis smiled as her and her friends walked down the road to the town, that was celebrating Avatar Day.

* * *

The Blue Spirit jumped in front of two villagers, who were carrying food and drink. He twirled his twin swords around. The man dropped his bag of supplies and wrapped his arms protectively around the woman who carried a tall pot on her head. The Blue Spirit had no intentions harming the woman or man, all he wanted was the bag and the pot. He grabbed the bag with one sword and the pot with the other. In the blink of an eye, the Blue Spirit vanished before the couple's eyes. They blinked once, then twice, and looked around, wondering where he had gone. The man with the blue and white mask, and the twin swords.

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Sokka walked in the crowd that cheered wildly. On the wide street the group was walking on, everyone walked to the sides, making a wide empty path. The group followed the crowd. Standing at the crowd's back, the three friends watched in surprise when a tall wooden statue of a woman in dark green and gold move on a cart on the street. Avatar Kyoshi. 

"Hey, Avatar Kyoshi." Katara pointed out.

"Look, Roku." Sokka pointed at the tall Fire Nation man statue, following Kyoshi on another cart. Avatar Roku.

"I think it's to honor them." Artymis said, but her voice drowned when the crowd's cheer became louder and more wild. A young man with dark hair run after the two statues with a burning torch in one hand.

"Hey," Katara's face began to drop. "What's he... ?"

The man was running to the two Avatar statues that stood side-by-side in front of the crowd. The man had no intention of stopping. And he didn't, because he threw the torch at Avatar Kyoshi. It took only a few seconds for the statue to release smoke.

"What?!" Katara whispered.

Another man emerged from the crowd. He took a stick out and let it catch on fire from the Kyoshi statue. He ran and stopped in front of Roku, and threw the burning stick there. The Roku statue started burning as well.

"Why would they do that?" Sokka asked, pretty shocked like the girls, especially Artymis.

"I don't understand." Artymis muttered, shaking her head. All around the three friends, the crowd shouted with angry fists:

"Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!"

Feeling anger, Artymis ran forward and whirled around between two large pots of water. She stopped and lifted her arms up, the water from the pot rising. She thrust her arms forward, to the burning statues, and the water threw itself on both statues. She lifted her head and straighten up. The crowd booing her.

"Party pooper!" Someone yelled. "You're no fun!" "Why'd you do that?!" Another yelled, "Man, you jacked our fun!"

Artymis turned to the angry crowd behind her, "What's the purpose of setting these Avatars on fire?" She asked.

A man, she assumed the mayor, stepped up. He looked snobby. "Avatars are not welcomed here in the town of Chin."

"Why?" Artymis asked. "What has Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Roku done?"

"It all started with that meany, Kyoshi." The mayor explained, "She committed a crime that started our hatred for the Avatars."

Artymis rose an eyebrow. She placed her hands on her hips. "I _am_ the Avatar." She revealed coolly.

"What?" The mayor asked, in disbelief.

Katara and Sokka emerged from the crowd and stood on either side of Artymis. "That's right, she is." Sokka said coolly.

"Artymis is a kind and caring person, she lay her own life down for people." Katara defended.

"Not what Avatar Kyoshi did!" The mayor pointed a long finger at the half-brunt statue of Kyoshi. "She was a murderer."

Artymis' eye widen. "What? No, she wouldn't!"

"Yes, she would, little girl." The mayor shot back.

"Who you calling little girl?" Artymis asked angrily, her hands lifting from her hips and balling into fists. The mayor, seeing this, gasped and fell to the ground in fear. Artymis blinked, glancing at her hands, she realized his reason to fall. She slowly clasped her hands behind her back. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Why are you all so hateful towards Avatar Kyoshi though?" Katara asked, jumping back to the point.

"Simple," The mayor said, rising to his feet. "She killed our leader, Chin the Great!"

Artymis dropped her hands and her eyes widen in shock. "What?" She whispered, then asked in a louder voice. "You think I murdered someone in my past life?"

The whole town shook their heads, that lighten Artymis up a bit, but, "We _know_ you murdered someone in your past life."

"Lady Kyoshi would never do that, though!" Artymis shouted, "She believed in justice and she followed the Avatar laws!"

"Well, I guess she was a bad apple." The mayor scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He held his head very high, perhaps too high.

Artymis moved her lips, but no sound came out. After fifteen seconds he said that, she screamed, "EXCUSE ME?!?!" The town immediately shook with fear. Artymis rose her fists, but Sokka force them down.

"No, Art!" Sokka warned her, "It's not worth it!"

Katara stepped in front of Artymis and said loudly, "You should all pay your respects to not only Avatar Kyoshi and Roku, but to my friend, Artymis!"

A teenager stepped from the crowd. "Let's show them how we respect the Avatar!" He shouted and blew raspberries at them.

Artymis' jaw dropped. She wasn't mad because they disrespected her, but to Kyoshi and Roku. "WHAT?!?!" She struggled in Sokka's grip. "Let me out them, Sokka! Let me at them!"

"See? See?" The mayor pointed at Artymis, "Even this Avatar acts with such violence in her heart!"

Artymis relaxed her body, but her glare didn't die one bit. She had to think. She had to think on how to convince these people that Avatar Kyoshi wasn't a murderer. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sokka, noticing this, release his grip on her. Artymis walked up to the mayor and promised in more calm tone, "I will try to prove to you that Lady Kyoshi is innocent in trial, so as long it's in justice."

The mayor thought about this, "Deal." He then lifted a finger, "Then, you, as the accused, will be locked up 'till trial." He paused, "Bail is also allowed."

Artymis looked at Katara and Sokka. Sokka shrugged and Katara nodded. Artymis turned back to the mayor, "Deal."

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Hey!" Artymis argued behind the iron bars, "How was I suppose to know those meanies wouldn't accept Water Tribe money like that guy did?" She looked between Katara and Sokka, who stood in front of her cell. Sokka was muffling a laugh and Katara was shaking her head in disapproval. "Not my fault." Artymis muttered, staring down at her chained wrists. She sighed, "I guess we should've asked what money they accept, huh?"

"Yeah, _that_ would've at least been useful." Katara snapped, lifting her eyes.

Sokka shifted his gaze between the girls, he sighed. "Alright, it's time, Art." He said out of the blue.

Artymis blinked in surprise, "What?" She asked.

"Sure," Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "All you gotta do is this:" He began making poor sound effects and waving his arms around like some crazy person. After some time, he stopped and looked at Artymis. She rose an eyebrow.

Katara sighed, "What he means is you can't stay locked up in here." She looked at Artymis.

Artymis nodded, lowering her eyes. "I know that, but... " She paused and continued, "How can I if people, no matter how many, think of Lady Kyoshi as a murderer?" She asked. "How can I?" Artymis sighed, "Can you guys please go find evidence that she isn't one?" There was sorrow in her eyes when she lifted them up.

Katara groaned, "I guess 'cause I can't leave you here to rot, huh?" She joked lightly, looking to Artymis.

"So, Kyoshi Island?" Sokka asked the girls, they nodded.

"Have a safe journey, guys." Artymis wished them.

"We'll leave Anduril here," Katara whispered to her lowly. "So he can keep your spirits up."

Artymis smiled, "Thanks." As the siblings began leaving, Artymis shouted, "Say hi to Suki for me!" When they had completely gone, Artymis sighed. She was alone. _Anduril? _she called out.

A short pause, _Yes?_

Artymis hugged her knees, _We'll be here for a while. Don't worry, I'll explain._

* * *

Katara and Sokka rode on Appa. He flew across the little sea to Kyoshi Island. It didn't take long to get there, but to the siblings it seemed to take an eternity. They reached Kyoshi Island finally, and when they did, Katara noted that Sokka looked eagerly in the crowd. It looked like he was looking for someone, and Katara had a good guess who it could be. They climbed off of Appa and made their way into the town. They had left Appa in the woods, so they wouldn't attract attention like last time. 

"You're back." The siblings lifted their eyes to see the town leader. He had a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hello again," Sokka said, the asked almost immediately. "Is Suki around?"

The town leader shook his head, "I'm sorry, she and the other Kyoshi Warriors left shortly after you did."

"What?" Katara asked, shocked.

"Why?" Sokka asked, looking panicked.

"You kids had a big impact on her, she said you help her see she could help the world, change it." The town leader explained.

"Oh." Sokka's face fell.

Katara knew it pained Sokka, but they had a crime to solve. "The main reason why we came here, is because there's a town that believes Artymis murdered someone in her past life. They say it was Kyoshi."

"Nonsense!" His expression changed to a fierce angry one, "I will take you to her shrine. Maybe that will help you clear her name." He then led the siblings to the shrine of Avatar Kyoshi, with the hope of evidence there to prove that the mayor's story was wrong.

* * *

_The dream left off where it had finished this morning. Artymis was standing before the beautiful woman. "Who are you?" The young Avatar asked._

_The woman lifted her dark green eyes to her, "That question is not important right now. What is important is that you know what you need to know."_

_Artymis didn't get up or move. She stared up at the woman, "What do I need to know?" She asked. The woman didn't answer. Instead, images flashed in Artymis' mind. They came and went too quick for her to make out the scene. She hugged her knees to her chest and shut her eyes._

_Slowly, the images stopped flashing. Slowly, did they stay on one scene: a woman, like the one before her, was in a earthbending stance. She had her eyes peacefully closed and she looked calm. The woman lifted her face and opened her glowing silver eyes. She took out two golden fans from her leather belt. She stretched her arms out and moved the fans with swiftness. The wind blew hard and the earth shook. Artymis' eyes widen as the woman harnessed the four elements and used them. It hit her that this woman could be..._

_"I will not stand by and watch you take our home." The scene changed to the woman simply standing tall, no weapons in hand._

_"What?" Artymis asked her, but everything drowned into darkness..._

(End of Dream)

Artymis sat up. She looked around, her hair wildly whipping. When she saw that she was back in her cell, she breathed in relief. Artymis massaged her forehead and sighed. Sure, she wasn't happy she was imprisoned. But she was also sort of glad that she wasn't in the nightmare. Artymis rubbed her arms. "Why does that lady appear in my dream - twice in a row?" She whispered to herself, "What do I need to know?"

* * *

The Blue Spirit was running in the forest. He stopped and bent down by a tree with a mark on it's bark. He laid his bag down on the grass and lifted his hands to his feet. He took his blue and white mask off his face. Zuko looked at it and pushed it into the darkness of the tree trump hole. He also hid the twin swords with the mask. Zuko gathered the bag and started walking to the cave where he and Uncle Iroh were staying and hiding in. 

"Uncle, here." Zuko tossed the bag to Iroh. He took a seat across from Iroh, the campfire between them.

Iroh caught it and gave Zuko a short suspicious look before turning his eyes to the bag. He opened it up and found a rich and gold tea set.

"Do you like your new tea pot?" Zuko asked him, staring into the flames of the campfire.

Iroh looked up at Zuko across the flames. "I prefer the tea. By the way, where are you getting all this?" Zuko didn't answer. Iroh sighed and got up. He walked over to his nephew and sat next to him. "Look, I know we are going through rough times. Especially you. But we need to hang on, Zuko, hope is all we have now."

"Hope isn't going to help me win my honor back." Zuko said in a low voice, "Hope isn't going to help me find Artymis."

"Yes, it will." Iroh argued softy, "Hope is eternal and the most trusted thing we have. Give up hope and give in to despair leads you to the place that you hate the most. It is also your downfall, the thing that separates you from everyone and everything."

Zuko continued staring into the fire. He stood up finally after what seemed an hour. He turned towards the mouth of the cave and walked out without a word, thinking what Iroh had told him.

Iroh watched his nephew walk away silently. He hung his head and sighed.

* * *

"Artymis!" Katara ran to Artymis' cell. "Artymis, we got proof that - " Her face fell, "Art?" Artymis was curled up in a ball, and asleep. Her face showed something though, like she was having a nightmare of some sort. "Artymis?" Katara called her out softly. Artymis didn't stir, but her breathing became uneven, as if the nightmare got worse. 

"Did you tell Art - " Sokka came over, but his voice drowned seeing Artymis. "Is she feeling alright?" He whispered to his sister.

Katara shook her head, "I'm not sure. I think she's having a nightmare." She slid her hand through the bars and placed it on Artymis' sweating forehead. "It's either a really bad nightmare or she's coming down with a fever."

"You think she'll be ok?" Sokka asked her.

"I'm nor so sure," Katara said. She opened her bottle of water and bended water out. She directed it over Artymis' forehead. "Hopefully, this will work." Katara whispered.

* * *

_Artymis felt the earth shook violently. She looked up at the woman with the golden fans. "What are you doing?!" She yelled, "You're going to hurt people!"_

_The woman moved her gaze to Artymis, "I will not let this man take my home, Avatar Artymis."_

_Artymis felt a harsh wind blow everywhere. "Stop this!"_

_"Listen to me," The woman said in a commanding tone._

_Artymis stared into her eyes. Everything went silent. At the speed of lightning, Artymis saw a short man in front of the green-eyed woman. An army behind him and a ridiculous hat on his head. What was strange though, was that everything was in dull colors: black, white and gray. The woman stood tall before the man, a determined look on her porcelain face._

_"I refuse to see take my home with acts of selfishness and violence. I will not stand for it." The woman said fiercely._

_"Foolish woman!" The short man shouted, stomping his foot in front of himself. "I will take it be force!"_

_"Then you are the fool, Chin." The woman closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were glowing silver. She jumped up, extending her fans, and sliced one in a sweeping motion to her left. She did the same on her other side, then she straightened up and closed her fans __After a brief pause, she jumped up and landed with her legs bent and her tows pointed sideways. She strike the ground with her two fans._ _A crack appear between her and the man._

_Artymis knelt down, gripping the earth with hope she wouldn't die. _

_The woman waved her fans in a few quick, but elaborate gestures and rose a wall of flames from the crack. The wall rose high into the air._ _The fire wall dropped, and the woman created a gale with her fans that blew most of the army away behind Chin. The wind pushed the island at a fast increasing speed away from the mainland that which Chin still stood on._

_Artymis hugged herself and shut her eyes, "I don't know what this has to do with me. I wanna get out!" She whispered. A pair of arms wrapped around her. Artymis lifted her face and opened her eyes to see the woman hugging her in a motherly way._

_"We all have to make sacrifices. We all have to make decisions for the best, even if it doesn't seem like it." When she had spoken to the man, her voice was fierce. But now, when she spoke to Artymis, it was soft and soothing like a mother. _

_"I don't... I don't get what you're saying." Artymis said._

_She didn't smile, but she did continue. "When you made a decision to love that boy, it looked wrong to everyone. But, it's going to turn out to be the good decision that'll protect everyone."_

_Artymis knew which boy she was referring to: Zuko. "How did you know?" She asked._

_The woman stared at her. She then answered her, "I still live. I still live in this." She pointed a gloved finger to the Avatar jeweled necklace._

_Artymis stared at the woman with wide eyes. It hit her that this woman looked very much like the statue on Kyoshi Island. "Avatar Kyoshi?" She breathed._

_The woman nodded, for the first time, giving her a motherly smile. Lady Kyoshi embraced the young Avatar, who never felt this sort of maternal love before._

(End of Dream)

"Artymis?" A voice called out softly.

Artymis wasn't fully awake, but she was awake enough to feel something on her forehead. It felt like liquid, a cool kind, and possibly a hand too. Artymis slowly opened her eyes. At first, her vision was unfocused. Then, is came into perfection. Katara was giving her a worried look through the bars of the cell, her hand on Artymis' forehead with the cool water around her hand.

"Katara?" Artymis' voice was hoarse.

"It's alright." Katara assured her, "You had a bad dream, that's all."

Artymis slowly got up and said, "I'm ok."

"You sure?" Katara asked.

Artymis nodded, "Y-yeah."

Katara bended the water back in her bottle. She looked up at Artymis, "I'm glad you are." She glanced over her shoulder to Sokka, who was slumped against the wall, sleeping and snoring. "Well, he was planning to stay up all night to see if you wake up, but he grew tried, I guess." The girls laughed quietly, though Artymis' laugh didn't sound like it usually would. Katara threw a worried look at her.

"I'm fine!" Artymis' voice sounded better than earlier, but you still could tell there was something wrong. A long pause before Artymis looked at Katara and asked, "Did you both go to Kyoshi Island?" She asked.

Katara nodded, "Yes. We found evidence that Avatar Kyoshi _didn't _kill Chin the Great."

Artymis' face brighten. "Really? Tell me!"

"Ok, first we found out that Avatar Kyoshi supposedly kill Chin at sunset." Katara began, "But, at the birth of Kyoshi Island, Avatar Kyoshi was there. So..."

"So, she was never at the crime scene!" Artymis concluded happily.

Katara nodded, "And there was a footprint at the crime scene."

"For that long?" Artymis asked, surprised.

"I know, but it's pretty deep." Katara got back to the point, "Kyoshi though, had big feet apparently. The footprint at the crime scene was small. The statue to honor Chin was built _after_ he died. Yet, the mayor said Kyoshi stepped through this temple on the cliff and shot Chin down. But, the temple and the statue were made out of the same material. So, they were built _after _Chin died, proving that there was no temple to step into. Again, no connection to Avatar Kyoshi." She breathed, "And you said so yourself, she obeyed the Avatar laws and served only justice."

Artymis lowered her eyes and said nothing. After that dream, after what Avatar Kyoshi said to her about decisions that seem wrong but were for the best. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Katara call her out until she snapped her fingers in front of Artymis' face. "Huh? What?" Artymis blinked and looked at Katara.

"You here?" Katara asked her.

"Y-yeah," Artymis answered. "Um, the trial's tomorrow, right?" She asked.

Katara nodded, "I think so."

"Alright, then," She crossed her arms in a thoughtful manor. "We better get to bed then, if the town is willing to believe us, we'll need lots of energy."

"Good idea," Katara said. She turned around and walked over to Sokka. She picked up a sleeping bag and pillow next to Sokka, "He won't mind if I take these." Katara said with a grin.

Artymis laughed, but not the happy one like she usually did. "You're so mean, Katara."

"He needs to provide his sister first," Katara stuck her tongue out. Artymis laughed, "I would hit you if it wasn't for these bars."

"Almost forgot," Katara said as she carefully rolled out the sleeping bag and placed her pillow. "How was your day?"

Artymis' tone of voice turned sarcastic, "Oh, it was lovely. Lots of people stopped by to see me and wished me good luck."

"Sounds like you had fun." Katara laid down, staring up at the dark ceiling. "You are alone in that cell, right?"

Artymis nodded, "Yeah. Otherwise, I wouldn't be falling asleep." A pause, "Did you see Suki on Kyoshi Island?"

Katara shook her head sadly, "No." She answered, "The village leader said we inspired her and the other warriors to help out in the war. So, they said their farewells and left the island for the mainland."

Artymis felt a sting of pain, she wished she was there to say Suki good-bye or to stop her. Now, she may never see her. "How's Boomerang Guy taking it?"

"He asked. He seemed sad." Katara closed her eyes.

"He's taking it very hard, I don't think he'll ever recover from... well, you know." Artymis couldn't say Yue's name or speak of her sacrifice.

"I just hope he can find happiness again," Katara said with a sad tone.

Artymis laid down and nodded, "I hope so too, Katara. I hope so too."

Katara yawned, "'Night."

"'Night." Artymis stayed awake. _Anduril, I know it's late, but I got - actually, Katara and Sokka got evidence to prove Avatar Kyoshi is innocent._

_What are they? _Anduril asked her.

_Lady Kyoshi apparently had big feet and her "footprint" was actually small._

There was a low chuckle from Anduril.

_What? _Artymis asked, _What's so funny?_

_I'm - I'm sorry, _Anduril apologized. _The Lady Avatar before you had big feet?_

_Ha ha ha, just shut it and let me tell the story, _Artymis continued, _The temple that she had supposedly stepped in to sneak up on Chin was actually built after he died. She didn't kill Chin at sunset, like legend says. She was on Kyoshi Island on the day of it's birth. So, she could've been in two different places at the same time._

_I see, _Anduril said, _That should be enough to prove her innocence, you can't gather a lot after almost three centuries._

_Yeah, I hope it'll prove it though to the town. _Artymis yawned, _I need to get to sleep, I haven't been able to._

_That woman is in your dreams again? _Anduril asked.

Artymis nodded, _Yeah, and guess what?_

_What?_

_She's really Avatar Kyoshi, what a laugh, huh? _Artymis said with dry sarcasm.

Anduril was silent for a few seconds. _Are you alright?_

Artymis shook her head, _No._

_Then go to sleep, little sister. _Anduril yawned, _Everything will be alright._

_Thanks, _Artymis closed her eyes, _'Night._

_Good night, Artymis._

* * *

Zuko had wandered around the trees, thinking what Uncle had said to him. The Fire Nation Prince stopped and leaned against the tree. He slumped down and stared out into space. 

_Uncle said I shouldn't give in to despair or give hope up, _he thought, _He wants to start anew, I know. But I don't want to unless Artymis is with me._

Zuko knew what he had to do, and it was not only a hard decision, but it would be difficult to do. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

(Morning, At the Trial)

"We are here, today," The mayor of the town Chin, spoke, "to prove that Chin the Great was killed by Avatar Kyoshi, almost three centuries ago." He paused, he threw Artymis a cheesy grin like saying "I'm gonna win, you're not".

She just glared at him. Her wrists hurt from the tight shackles, though they didn't make her bleed or bruise the skin. Artymis nervously glanced at the crowd, obviously they were going to listen to the mayor. Only Sokka and Katara would believe, but it would change. Artymis started to unravel the truth of Chin's death. Avatar Kyoshi could've killed Chin, but for a good reason. Yet, the Airbender didn't know the complete story. She lifted her eyes to Katara and Sokka, who gave her encouraging smiles. Artymis relaxed her shoulders and made a small smile.

"This is how Avatar Kyoshi killed Chin the Great," The mayor started. "She snuck up on him through this very temple - " He pointed a long finger at the temple made of marble. "And killed him with her Avatar powers." He stopped and said calmly, "That's how it happened."

"What?" Artymis whispered, she narrowed her eyes. _I am so going to kick his butt once they unchain me._

"The accuse may now speak." The middle-aged man moved away from Artymis as he spoke.

Artymis looked at him and back at the crowd, she didn't really do so well to speak in front of crowds. Especially one that just hates her. "Um-um," She stuttered. Artymis inhaled air and exhaled. She them forced herself to look at them and speak loudly, "Avatar Kyoshi didn't kill Chin the Great, at least not how you all say it and not for the reasons you think."

"What is she saying?" Sokka whispered to Katara, "At least not how you think and not for the reasons you say so?"

Katara was also confused and mouthed to her: _What are you doing?_

_Trust me, _Artymis answered her, trying not to move her lips that much. She turned back to the crowd and continued, "The footprint that you believe is Avatar Kyoshi's, it isn't. It was said, and there's proof, that she had larger feet than those tiny prints. _That_ proves she didn't make that, she didn't mark the place where she killed Chin." She inhaled and exhaled, her stomach was getting nauseated as she looked at the crowd. Nevertheless, she continued, "The mayor said that the statue of Chin was made after he died in his honor. Yet, the material of the statue is same as the temple that Avatar Kyoshi supposedly stepped through to kill Chin." She paused briefly, keeping eye-contact with the people. "Your story is wrong."

"Lies!" The mayor shouted, rising to his feet. He made his way in front of the crowd. "The Avatar is guilty, no?" He pointed at Artymis.

"Guilty! Guilty"

Artymis sighed, hanging her head. She knew her fate. She lifted her gaze from the ground to the mayor. "We will now spin the wheel, and see what she shall do as punishment."

Before anyone knew it, a cold wind swept down around the town. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the flying chemicals in the air. Artymis gasped as the wind wrapped itself around her like she was some kind of wind magnet. She knelt down and shut her eyes.

_"Avatar Artymis"_

Artymis opened her eyes. She looked up to see Avatar Kyoshi herself in front of her. "Lady Kyoshi?" Artymis breathed.

She nodded, _"I need my story to be heard_."

Artymis stared up at her and understood. She nodded. Artymis rose to her feet, she was just a couple of inches shorter than Kyoshi. Avatar Kyoshi placed her hands on Artymis' wrist shackles. The shackles broke apart and fell to the ground.

"Thank you," Artymis lowered her head in respect. Suddenly, a powerful feeling overwhelmed Artymis. She gasped as she felt something stirring in herself, in her soul.

* * *

"What's - " Sokka stopped in the middle of his sentence. The wind immediately and so suddenly dropped. He looked around and blinked. "What just happened?" He turned to Katara, whose jaw was dropped in amazement. Sokka rose an eyebrow, "What are you staring at - " He followed her gaze and he fell silent. 

Where Artymis had stood no more than a minute ago, was a young grown beautiful woman. Her green robe billowed from the soft wind around herself. Her arms were dropped at her sides, two golden fans visible on her belt. Her face painted white as snow, making her face look porcelain. Her red eye shadow extended far from the eye. Her lips were painted ruby red.

The siblings immediately recognize this woman as Avatar Kyoshi.

Avatar Kyoshi opened her green eyes. She lifted her face and stared at the crowd with no fear. "I killed Chin the Conquer, but not as you all think." She confessed, there were gasps, especially from Sokka and Katara. "He was a vicious and horrible tyrant." Kyoshi continued, ignoring the whispers and gasps. "He was expanding his armies to all corners of the Earth Kingdom continent. He was a vicious man that had to put down before things had gone far. Then, the day I had feared for long, came. Chin came to the peninsula I and my people had lived. He demanded our surrender, or he would force us to kneel down before him. I went before him and said I will not let him disrupt our peace. I would not let him take away my home. He refused to listen, even after I told him I will not see it and will do anything to keep him away from us. On that same day he came, we split from the mainland." She paused briefly, then continued. "I broke my home from the mainland to create a peaceful environment for my people. When we split the island form the mainland, Chin had stomp his foot and fallen, fallen to the sea to his death."

The town fell silent as the wind picked up once again and surrounded around Avatar Kyoshi. Inside the mini thick tornado, Artymis felt herself return back to normal. _"Thank you._"Lady Kyoshi's voice whispered in her mind. Artymis didn't open her eyes as the wind and tornado ran away from her. She felt tired and wasted. She began to fall forward, but someone caught her and stood her on her feet. Artymis finally opened her eyes to see Sokka's and Katara's faces. "Wha-What happened?" Artymis asked them.

"Um, you kinda confessed, Art." Katara said uneasily.

"Geez, Art." Sokka muttered, "I gathered all that evidence and you decide to confess."

"I can't help it if Avatar Kyoshi wants her side of the story to be heard." Artymis pointed out. She saw the mayor just beyond Sokka's shoulder, looking excited that she was going to be punished. _Geez, and I thought the Fire Nation was crazy. This guy is even crazier!_

"See? See?!" The mayor nearly screamed, "The Avatar is found guilty!"

Artymis sighed, "I guess... this is good-bye."

Katara frowned, "Hopefully you'll get community service!"

"You better, Art!" Sokka glared at her, "I can't deal with Anduril, Appa, Momo, and Katara by myself!"

Artymis nodded, "I'll try." She walked over to the mayor who shouted:

"Bring the wheel of punishment!"

Artymis winced at his shout. She watched as a large wheel was brought to the mayor. There were all sort sorts punishments possible. Community service, boiled in oil, eaten by a bear, drown in the local lake, anything.

"You may now spin," The mayor left her. Artymis watched him, then walked up to the wheel with the middle-aged man beside it.

"The accuse will now spin the wheel of punishment." He announced in a monotone voice.

Artymis gulped. She lifted her arms as far as she could, gripped the wheel, then pushed it down. The wheel slowly spun, her fate nearing. Artymis watched at the top of the wheel, a bright orange tag, to pinpoint her fate. She played with her fingers. _Anduril, good-bye._

_What? What are you saying? _Anduril sounded confused and alarmed.

_My fate is almost here, _Artymis watched as the wheel slowed down, making her nervous.

_I'll be there! _Anduril sounded panicked.

_Anduril, it's no use. Don't come. _Too late. He broke contact and Artymis knew he was going to take off to come and save her from a gruesome fate. The wheel finally stopped. Boiled in oil. Artymis silently gasped.

Katara and Sokka stared at the wheel. Their jaws opened. Katara shook her head and Sokka narrowed his eyes at the mayor. "Sokka, we can't let her be boiled in oil!" Katara whispered loudly.

"Don't worry," Sokka assured her. "I'll try to figure something out."

Artymis inhaled and exhaled. She turned to the mayor, who walked up to her with a smirk. "I guess that's that. Boiled in oil." She made a short laugh, "I expected to die in the Fire Nation's hands, you know, the people I _need_ to defeat. As in, I have to defeat them before summer's end which means I cannot be boiled in oil."

The mayor laughed, "Ha! Like that'll work."

"It was worth a shot," Artymis muttered lowly.

"Now," The mayor begun yet again, it was getting on Artymis' nerves. "We - " He stopped and gasped.

Artymis lifted her eyes to see the men who had ambushed her and the others yesterday morning. Their rhinos stopped at the edge of the stairway that led down to the trial. The leader, the one with a menace look in his eyes, smirked.

"We've come to claim this town as Fire Nation." He announced with pride, his companions on their own rhinos took their weapons out. "Surrender now, or pay the price."

The mayor panicked and he turned to Artymis. "You, Avatar, get those tyrants out of our town now!" He demanded.

Artymis rose and eyebrow and looked away, "No, thank you."

The mayor's jaw dropped and his eyes widen, "Why-Why not?" He asked her.

Artymis turned her face back to him, "Because I'm suppose to be boiled in oil. I would, if my punishment was community service, but it's not."

"Surrender now!" The man shouted from above.

The mayor was now shaking. He rushed to the wheel of punishment and turned the wheel so the orange tag pointed to community service. "There!" He yelled at her, "You win!"

"Now, I may fill your request," Artymis said. She smirked and glared at the leader.

"SURRRENDER OR DIE?!?!" The threatening man was growing tired or waiting.

"How 'bout fight?" Artymis shouted at him, raising her arms. The crowd scattered when the rhinos and their riders came down.

Sokka and Katara stood up and ran to Artymis' side. "Ready?" Katara asked her, in stance for waterbending.

"Yeah, Sokka?" Artymis asked, locking eyes with the leader.

"You betcha," Sokka answered. Though he was going to fight empty-handed, he didn't care.

"Ok, let's give these guys all we got." Artymis said, as the rhinos enclosed on them.

_Artymis, where are you? _Anduril's voice popped in her mind.

Artymis smirked, _Anduril, change of plans._

_I don't quite follow._

Artymis could see his faint shadow circling around her, Katara, and Sokka. _Town's decided not to boil me into oil, but to have me perform community service. So, in other words, we're going to show these men how we handle business. Oh, and they're the ones that woke you early yesterday, remember?_

Anduril made a low growl, _I will show them a welcome. _A loud angry roar could be heard from above their heads. Everyone looked up.

"I knew it," Katara said.

"He couldn't stay away for long," Sokka lightly joked.

"Back to business." Artymis muttered, tightening her fists. She punched forward and sent her first strike.

* * *

Iroh sighed. Zuko had not return since their little argument yesterday. Iroh grew worried, his nephew wouldn't wander off this much. It was almost sunset and it started to get a little chilly outside. 

"Zuko, please come back." Iroh muttered, glancing over his shoulder to the cave's entrance. "Not only will you worry me, but you'll bring grief to her heart."

* * *

"You know what," Artymis started. "I'm glad I wasn't boiled in oil." 

The fight with the Rhino Riders (as Sokka had decided to call them) didn't take as long as everybody expected. True, it was indeed tough, but it was done within twenty minutes. Not only did they win, but Sokka found his boomerang back. He had embraced and snuggled with it ever since. Because Artymis had performed community service as her punishment, the town didn't boil her in oil after all. Now, Avatar Day wasn't a day to burn statues of past Avatars, but to celebrate the day the Avatar saved them.

"Or eaten by those rhinos," Sokka pointed out.

Katara looked at him, "Nice. Very nice."

"Hey, leave me and my boomerang alone!" Sokka took his boomerang out and embraced it with great joy.

The girls exchanged looks. "Did you give him more of that raw dough, Artymis?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"No, did you?" Artymis asked back. The girls laughed. Artymis looked over to Appa and Anduril, Momo on top of Anduril.

_Having fun? _Anduril asked her. The party that surrounded them was to honor the New Avatar Day. It was served with raw dough and fireworks lit the night. It all sounded nice and fun, but for the group it sounded like any other day almost.

_Not much, _Artymis answered truthfully, _But I'm sure glad I wasn't boiled in oil!_

Anduril smiled, _So am I._

Artymis smiled and stared up at the fireworks. She closed her eyes and saw Avatar Kyoshi smiling down at some children. She was bending water and swirling it around above the children's heads. They laughed and embraced her. The Lady Avatar smiled down at them and looked up, to look directly into Artymis' eyes. She made a soft smile at her. Kyoshi walked over to Artymis and embraced her. Artymis never felt this maternal love before, until Lady Kyoshi came.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Alright, you guys, this is your gift for Christmas Day! Merry Christmas! I really really really hope you all like, any mistakes, just tell me, k? I hope that Christmas has been good to you. "The Blind Bandit" chapter will be up hopefully before the last week of Febuary of the first week of March, no promises though. Any ideas are welcomed and comments (not colorful please) are also welcomed. Thank you all for the reviews. This is my second Christmas doing this Avatar Trilogy, no? Thanks for the encouragement. L8ter! **

**P.S. Lots of reveiws. Me like! **

**Firework: I have improved on my writing? Yes! I had sooo hoped for that! My English teachers (past and present) have worked. Thanks a bunch!**

**Typewriterman: Yes, I know I haven't done freestyle like I did with Avatar Book One: Water, but it's kinda hard now. I'm trying to think how I could do it. But, there will be my own "chapter" after "The Chase" episode and "Zuko Alone" may have some changes as well. I'm disappointed that this isn't my best works, but I'm glad you said it without any colorful language, you put it down in a very nice way. I appreciate it that.**

**yourmaster: lol No prob, sometimes FanFiction just won't let you and you have thins going around. But yes, I have reviewed, enjoy.**

**Princess de la Luna: Why thank you. I love to see a new face (penname :) every now and then. I'm glad you're enjoying my stories. I hope this lives up to your standards.**

**Gothic-Diamond: Yes, the season finale. Oh, how I hated the ending. Stupid Zuko and evil Azula! . Anyways, yes, I already have plans for my version of the season finale, and let me tell you: there will be twists.**

**Zuko-Fan: I'm glad someone figured that out. Yes, the relationship between Artymis and Anduril is similair to Christopher Paolini's Eragon and Saphira (I gotta say, disappointed in the movie). I kinda based it off that.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	7. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework especially), and friends.

* * *

**

**-"Don't try to fix me... I'm not broken"-**

Artymis laid down on the cool grass, thinking of Zuko. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. She could imagine his face, how his golden eyes would have her feel like she was in heaven. She imagined how he held her, close and caring. Artymis opened her eyes before she could go too deep into thinking about Zuko. She sat up and thought, _It's not bad thinking about him. I mean, I love him. _She pulled her necklace out, the one that was part of the Ying and Yang necklace, and toyed with it. _But, it will get to me. I'll think of him non-stop and abandon everything to go and look for him. I can't do that. I can't leave the entire world to its cruel fate just because I want to see Zuko's face._ Artymis groaned, _Why can't I control myself?_

"Artymis?" Katara's voice wasn't too far.

"Here!" Artymis rose her hand and waved it for Katara.

Katara came over and sat by her down on the ground. "Do you mind if I join you?" She asked.

Artymis shook her head, "No, I need a girl to talk to."

Katara sighed, "Yeah, we need another girl for some odd reason."

"Maybe because we're outnumbered 2 to 4." Artymis agreed.

Katara blinked, "Two to four?" She repeated, turning to Artymis.

She nodded, "Yeah, count Sokka as a guy I guess, and there's four: Appa, Anduril, Momo, and (I guess) Sokka." The girls laughed merrily. Artymis paused and looked around, "Alright, we're alone."

"Why?" Katara asked, looking around.

"Code Name Fire." All Artymis had to say was those three words for Katara to know immediately it was about Zuko. Katara and Artymis had decided to give Zuko a code name: fire. Sokka wouldn't really know _who_ were they talking about but Katara, Artymis, and Anduril.

"Oh." Katara said, turning back to face her. "What about Fire?"

Artymis hesitated before answering, trying to put the feelings in words that wouldn't hurt Katara or the others. "I think of him, more and more. Sometimes, at a certain time, non-stop."

"Of course you do," Katara cut in. "You're both in love." She grinned at the four lettered word.

The Avatar nodded, "Yeah, maybe... too deep in love."

"What do you mean?" The Waterbender asked.

"Well," Artymis started, once again trying to put the feelings in words that wouldn't hurt Katara or the others in any way. "I wish I could see him. I wish I could hold him and never let go. I wish he would hold me and never let go. I wish he could be here and talk to me. I wish a million things." A brief pause, "I desperately want to see him, Katara, but I have duties to the world. I had duties to my people, and I failed them for selfish reasons. I had duties to the world I was expected to fulfill, but I had selfish reasons to disappear." The Airbender sighed, "I can't abandon my duties to search for him, nor will I abandon my duties as a friend." She pulled her knees to her chest and hung her head.

Katara stared at her for a moment before laying her hand on her friend's shoulder as comfort. Artymis lifted her face and looked up at her. "It's ok to be in love, Art." The Waterbender began softly, "It's ok to feel your love one's touch or hear their voice, it's natural. It's also natural to feel you give up anything for them. Everyone's had that feeling before. The only thing that keeps us from falling, is that we know we must keep going no matter what. It'll be hard and it'll be painful, but to try keep going is the only way to a fairytale's ending. We'll never forget - "

Artymis didn't know what had come over her, but she started shouting in the middle of Katara's sentence. "SO YOU THINK I WILL FORGET ZUKO?!?!" She was on her feet in an instant, fire in her green eyes.

Katara's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. She was speechless. Shocked at Artymis' unexpected and surprising outburst. Katara jumped to her feet and put her hands on her hips, narrowing her blue crystal eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Artymis answered her, this time a little less loud: "Everything you're saying!"

"Well, sorry if I'm trying to help!" Katara shouted back, anger flashing in her eyes.

Artymis' face fell, realizing what her outburst had led them to. She looked to Katara with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Katara's hands dropped and she sighed. "Yeah, so am I." The two friends embraced each other. "You know," Katara said. "We seriously need another girl in the group."

"No kidding, huh?" Artymis pulled away. She smiled weakly, "Sorry about that little outburst."

"It's alright," Katara said. "I'm sure if I was in your shoes, I would've felt the same and shout."

Artymis made a nervous chuckle, "I am so glad you understand."

"Doesn't Anduril?" Katara asked her.

"Yeah," Artymis looked away. "He does. But, he has way too much on his mind and he has grown very tired from our trips, so I don't want to add more stress to him."

Katara nodded, "That's a good point. No good to talk to Sokka, he freak and kill you."

Artymis sighed and looked back up at Katara, "I know. That's why I really only tell you all this. I have no one to turn to."

"I'll always be here," Katara promised.

Artymis embraced her, "Thanks."

"Hey!"

"Oh no," The girls whined, pulling apart from their sisterly embrace.

Sokka ran towards them with a cheerful smile. When he reached them, he bent down to catch his breath. "Guess... guess what?" He asked through breaths.

"What?" The girls chorused.

Sokka lifted his face, a wide grin on his tanned face. "There's a bag on sale!"

Artymis and Katara burst out laughing. "Aw! Sokka leans to his feminine side?" Artymis teased in a mocking baby voice.

Sokka glared at her, "No! It's a man bag!" He argued.

"Oh!" Artymis continued the teasing, "So, there's bags for men too! Are there man dresses there? 'Cause Katara and I can help pick one out for you." Katara muffled a giggle.

"Hey - I'm not like that!" Sokka puffed his chest out and crossed his arms, "There's no such things as man dresses anyway!"

Artymis laughed, "Alright, Soak, I was just teasing."

Sokka sighed from relief, he let his shoulders relax. "I'm glad."

Katara stopped her laughing and said brightly, "Let's check out that bag you found."

Sokka smiled brightly, "I'll lead the way!" He ran down the hill, not noticing the girls staying behind.

Katara turned to Artymis, "I think we'll better off on our own for directions, don't you think?"

The Airbender nodded, "Maybe."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sokka shouted from down the hill.

Katara grinned and suggested they go and meet Sokka, otherwise, he have a fit. The girls walked down the hill and met Sokka. He then, with his wide grin, led them inside the town. The girls didn't know how Sokka remembered exactly where to turn because there were so many corners, streets, houses, and markets. There was a high chance that you could get yourself lost in there. Fortunately thought, Sokka remembered every turn to get to their destination.

"I'm sure glad you didn't get us lost," Artymis complimented Sokka with a grin.

The grin on Sokka's face dropped, "Geez... thanks - There it is!" A smile brighten up on his face and he pointed at a bag that was on displayed outside the little store. The bag was a deep rich green color, with a bit of gold on it, displayed on a small table. Sokka stopped in front of it and seemed pleased. Then, he stared hard at it and stroked his chin as he thought of his decision: buy or leave.

"I really really _really_ want it, but... " He started to say after some time.

"Sokka!" Katara nearly shouted, "Get it if you want it!"

Sokka made a look at her, "Katara, these things take time."

Artymis lost it, like Katara. "These things take time? Oh, like an hour?!" She wasn't joking either, it was an hour after they arrived. She sighed, "Make up your mind!"

"I don't complain if you guys have to decide on things!" Sokka argued.

"That's 'cause we don't take this long - not even close - to decide on things!" Artymis hissed.

"Ok," Katara came to a conclusion. "Sokka, you decide on the bag. Art and I will take a look around to look for an earthbending teacher for her, and probably get extra supplies." She looked to Artymis, "Let's go."

"Finally!" Artymis jumped to her feet from her chair, "Outta here!" She stretched her arms out and started following Katara.

Sokka watched them leave, and two seconds later: "I'm coming!" Then, another ten seconds pass, and he came back. "I'm taking it!"

"SOKKA!" The girls whined. They waited, impatient though, for Sokka to return. He came back shortly with his new bag. A wide grin on his face. The three began walking for their little search on an earthbending teacher.

"Sokka," Artymis said with a softer tone of voice after three minutes.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Out of curiosity," Artymis then asked, "How much was that bag?"

"How much? Oh it was cheap!" Sokka answered, "Only three coins." The girls stopped in their tracks. They exchanged looks, then nodded. Sokka turned around when he didn't feel anyone walking beside him. He saw the two girls glare at him, their hands on their hips. "What?" He asked. The girls whipped out some water from their bottles and shot it towards Sokka, who was thrown off his feet.

"Next time, Sokka, if it's cheap," Katara said. "Don't take hours to decide whether you want to buy it or not."

"Please, don't." Artymis added.

Sokka looked in both of their directions and nodded, "Promise."

"That's good," Katara muttered. A short pause.

Sokka asked, "Aren't we suppose to look for a earthbending teacher?"

Artymis nodded, "Yeah."

"Then off we go!" Sokka said, in a tone that made everyone stop and turn around to look at the weird boy. The girls turned away, hiding their faces.

"Do you know this guy, miss?" A young man asked the two girls.

Katara shook her head, "No, do you?" The man shook his head in response.

"I hope he will find his family," Artymis lied.

Sokka opened his eyes and noticed everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. He made a small nervous laugh and backed away from the center of everybody's eyes. He shrunk back into the crowd. Five seconds later, the crowd continued on with their business. Sokka looked around and tried to find Katara and Artymis. He spotted them and frowned. They were talking with a young man, probably nineteen. Sokka watched them talk to him and the teenager point around, like he was describing directions. Five minutes passed and they still talked. Sokka groaned. No guy, without his permission, was gonna talk to his baby sister and he was in charge of being over-protective on Artymis for Anduril. He marched over there.

" - and that's all I know." Sokka caught the last words of the teenager.

"Oh, thank you!" Artymis said with a bright smile. They hadn't noticed Sokka's appearance. The teenager nodded with a smile.

"We appreciate it," Katara said.

He turned to leave but blinked when he saw Sokka, "Oh, sorry! Didn't see you there!" He walked around Sokka and continued his business.

"Who was that?" Sokka crossed his arms and gave the girls a strict and angry face with narrowed eyes.

The girls blinked and exchanged looks. "You alright?" Katara asked softly.

"No," Sokka answered. "You can't just talk to strangers and flirt with them."

Artymis rose an eyebrow, "Flirt? I beg your pardon."

"Yeah, Sokka," Katara sided with her. "What _are _you talking about?" She asked, equally confused like Artymis.

"Don't you both know that these days are dangerous? That boy could've been Fire Nation!" Sokka pointed out.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying, _Anduril_." Artymis said, her voice raising. "But we can take care of ourselves. We'll know who's Fire Nation and who's not!"

"No, you won't!" Sokka argued, "You woke up from a hundred-year-old sleep!"

"So, you're saying I'm confused and stupid?" Artymis felt fire rise in her, not the kind of heat that she felt around Zuko, but the kind that infused her with emotions of hate and anger. "I'm not a little girl!"

"I know you're not!" Sokka yelled, "But I won't let you or Katara be captured by Fire Nation or be harmed. Both of you received enough damage already. I don't what my sister or you to get hurt!"

"Don't try to fix me!" Artymis yelled, "I'm not broken!"

That caught Sokka off guard. Katara stepped in. She realized Sokka's intentions to protect both her and Artymis, but he tried to explain with words that weren't needed. "Ok, cool down." Katara said, talking charge. "Sokka," She turned to him. "I realize your intentions to protect both of us, but next time, think about what you're gonna say." She turned to Artymis, "I honestly don't think Sokka was saying you're broken, nor trying to fix you."

Artymis narrowed her green eyes at Katara, "You think the same, don't you?" She asked, then she didn't wait for an answer. She continued, "I'm not broken like you think I am! I haven't felt stronger before in my life since I've awoken!" She breathed, "So you can just forget all about little broken Artymis!" With that last sentence still hanging in the air, Artymis turned and ran.

"Artymis!" Katara was about to run after her, but a firm hand held her back. Her braid whipped around as she turned to face Sokka. "What are you doing?" Katara asked, eye wide. "We gotta run after her!"

Sokka shook his head, "No, Katara. Let her have some time alone."

Katara couldn't believe what Sokka was saying. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Sokka nodded, "We all need some time to think. Maybe she's under pressure."

"Yeah," Katara remembered morning's talk. "I think she is."

"Come on." Sokka said, "We gotta buy supplies in case we don't stop by when we're out. Hopefully, Art will calm down by then."

"Should we alert Anduril?" Katara asked as they started walking.

Sokka hesitated, "No, maybe not."

* * *

Artymis ran through many streets of the town. And though her legs wanted to give out, she didn't stop. She kept running until she reached outside the town. Artymis knelt down and breathed. After receiving enough air, she straighten up. There was just the grassy plains and woods outside the town. For a moment, Artymis considered going to Anduril who hid in the woods with Appa. But, she decided against it. 

_I've worried him enough as it is_, she thought.

Artymis walked a little further away from the town and wandered around a bit. "I'm not broken." She began talking to herself, "Just because I was asleep for a... very long time, it doesn't mean I'm a stupid little girl. I don't need anyone to fix me, I'm perfectly fine." She stopped against a thick tree that started the woods. She slumped at the bottom of the tree. "I don't need to be handled, I can take care of myself. I am _not _broken." Artymis sighed and leaned her head against the tree's bark, closing her eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that," A young voice, laidback and cool, said.

The Airbender's eyes snapped open. She sat up and jumped to her feet. "Who's there?" She asked, panic rising in her voice and in herself.

"Relax," The voice continued. "I know exactly how you feel." Artymis suddenly realized the voice was close, perhaps more closer than she thought. "Everybody is broken, but they always think that you are the most broken, right? That you need to heal or be 'fixed', right?" The voice was feminine, but it sounded younger than the Avatar though. She listened well and had the urge to look behind the tree she had slumped against. She did. She was a little surprised to find a girl, probably around twelve, sitting against the tree. The girl wore a dark green shirt and shorts, her feet barefoot, with only a metal 'ankle bracelet' around both her ankles. There was a bun of black hair on the girl's head. Artymis couldn't see her face very well, since the girl had her face lowered a bit.

"You know how I feel, huh?" Artymis asked her, giving her a curious look.

"Yep," The girl replied, her head still lowered.

"I'm assuming that you're not treated right?" Artymis then asked, "May I join you?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, could use someone who understands."

_So can I,_ Artymis thought as she took a seat nearby the girl. A brief pause, "I'm Artymis." She introduced herself.

"My name is... well, you can call me the Blind Bandit." The girl said.

Artymis blinked, "Blind Bandit?" She asked, "That's quite interesting." She made a small laugh, then stopped when she had a feeling it was rude. "Oh, sorry. I mean it sounds interesting - and not in a sarcastic way!"

"Yeah, whatever." The girl snapped, "I can tell you're lying."

Artymis rose an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Since when did humans gain magical powers - besides bending? I don't see a magician's hat or wand."

The girl laughed, "I can already tell what your personality is."

This caught Artymis' attention. "Really?" She asked, "What is it like to you?"

The Blind Bandit, Artymis guessed, probably said too much. "I gotta go, duty calls." She got up and Artymis looked up at her face and understood why she kept her face lowered. Her face was lightly tanned and her lips were medium tanned. But it was her eyes that brought much attention. Her eyes were big and lovely. The color, though, there was hardly any. Her eyes must've been green once, because they were clouded and the cloud around the light pupil was a very faded, faded lime green. "Yeah, that's why I call myself the Blind Bandit." The girl said, "Literally, 'cause I'm blind."

"I wasn't staring at that!" Artymis panicked, she didn't want to be judged like that.

"It's alright," Surprisingly, the girl had a calm tone. "It gets people thinking I'm broken, but I'm not. I'm stronger than most people think."

"That's what makes you unbroken." Artymis cut in politely, "And it makes you stronger 'cause the more people doubt you, the more you try, and the more stronger you become."

The girl paused and sat back down next to the Airbender, "Duty can wait." She turned her face to Artymis, "Seems like you and I have taken the same walk in the park, huh?"

Artymis nodded, "Yeah, I guess we have."

A paused. "I was born blind," The girl began. "And my parents knew that they had to provide protection and maids to their blind and broken daughter. So, I was raised, surrounded by guards and maids. I was hardly ever let alone, and if I was - it was for almost one hour. I felt so trapped and every time I tried to break out, my parents stopped me. Especially my dad, he's one to talk about. He does everything so overboard. I know he loves me and means well, but, I don't want it that way."

Artymis made a small smile, remembering Anduril and his overprotective brother ways. "My brother is that way." She commented, "So I know that feeling very well."

"Yeah. Like, you know what their intentions are: to protect you and give you the best of the best." The girl said, "But, sometimes, the way they act or the words they say something else. And you resent them for it."

Artymis knew there was a time she resented Anduril. She was talking to Kuzon and they were playing 'war'. They were little kids, about nine. Anduril thought Kuzon had tried to hurt Artymis, so he attacked Kuzon. Kuzon, though, forgave him and Artymis felt hate towards Anduril. "Had that feeling too," She said.

"It's funny," The girl said. "Anyone who just met you would've think you're a liar by the way you're saying you felt all these emotions and been all these experiences. But, I sense you're not lying, like you really mean it."

"To tell the truth," Artymis smiled. "I thought you were a little liar when you said all these things that I thought no one besides myself would know." That, of coarse, was half-a-lie. On that stormy night on the Fire Nation ship, Zuko confessed feelings similar to that which Artymis and this girl felt. But, she couldn't talk to him because she had no idea where he was. "I needed someone to talk to. I have a friend, but she'll never truly understand what it feels like to be so looked down on and be 'fixed' by people."

"I was always looked down on because of my blindness." The girl muttered, her tone low and sad-like. "So, I got into one method that would prove I'm not a helpless little girl: earthbending."

"Earthbending?" Artymis repeated, a bit interested. "Does it feel good?" She asked.

The girl nodded, "It feels like I can - like I can see." She paused and explained, "You see, even though I was born blind, I could see."

"See?" Artymis asked, "How?"

"By earthbending." The girl answered, "When I Earthbend, I see more than others. Possibly better than anyone."

"I wish I could see like that," Artymis muttered. "See more than others."

"It's like a gift when you're blind," The girl continued. "You cannot see better, but you fight better. In my opinion, it's better than actually seeing."

"I've been meaning to Earthbend." Artymis revealed.

"Have you yet?" The girl asked.

Artymis shook her head, "No, I haven't. I was about to look for a teacher, but that was when my friends and I... had a fight. And I ran 'till I came here."

"Hmm," The girl crossed her arms and slumped against the tree. "Feel better?"

Artymis paused before answering that. Surprisingly, she did. "Yeah, strangely, I do." She sighed from relief, "It was nice talking to you." Artymis turned and smiled at the Blind Bandit, "I think I better get back though."

"Will you be strong like a rock?" The girl asked.

Artymis nodded, "Yeah, I will." She stood up and looked down at her with worry, "Will you be alright?" The girl smirked. She stood up and stomp her foot. Artymis suddenly felt herself rise quickly and fall back on her back. "Ow!"

"Of coarse I will," The Blind Bandit smirked. "See ya later, Artymis." She turned and walked away.

Artymis sat up and watched her go, "Bye." She muttered. She rubbed her back, "That hurt." Artymis slowly stood up and dusted off her white pants. She breathed and started to run back inside the town. She slowed down after a few minutes and walked calmly around.

* * *

Katara and Sokka had finished their shopping. All their supplies were in Sokka's new bag. Katara forced her brother to put the supplies there because he had refused. "Sokka, what is the purpose for the bag?" She had asked him. He had no comeback, so his sister won. Now, Sokka wouldn't talk to her. Katara grinned though, she had won... again. 

"Sokka," She said after a long pause of silence. "I'm just trying to make use of that bag."

Sokka turned and glared at her, "Make use of it? You killed it!"

Katara rose an eyebrow, "No, Sokka, _you_ killed it."

"How?" Sokka asked. Katara was about to answer him, but he immediately got distracted. "Look!" His expression as well as his voice reminded Katara of a little excited kid.

"What?" Katara rolled her blue eyes, and followed Sokka's gaze. There was a poster on the wall. The poster had the words 'Earthbending Tournament' with a few more details and the symbol for earthbending. "Oh great," The Waterbender muttered.

"A contest!" Sokka pointed out, his eyes wide on the sign. "And look at the prize!" The picture of the prize was shown: a leather belt with a gold buckle, which had the Earth Kingdom symbol engraved.

Katara looked back at Sokka with a raised eyebrow, "Sokka, you can't be serious? I mean, you can't even Waterbend, let alone Earthbend."

Sokka looked at her, "No! I want to see who's gonna win!"

Katara blinked, "You can't be serious..."

"Come on," Sokka started. "If there are Earthbenders there, that means we can find Art an earthbending teacher, right?"

Katara paused and thought about it, "Yeah, you're right. You think she'll talk to us, though?" She asked.

"Of coarse she will!" Sokka grinned, "I mean, she's probably looking for us right now."

* * *

"Earthbending tournament, huh?" Artymis crossed her arms over her chest in a thoughtful manner. She tilted her head to one side, reading the following details on the earthbending tournament poster. _I _could _probably find an earthbending teacher there, _she thought, _Who knows? _She placed her hands on her hips, _Maybe I'll meet Katara and Sokka there - hopefully, I can talk to them and tell them how it's been stressful. And hopefully, they'll understand._

Artymis read and memorized the location of the tournament. She began following them to the tournament. Along the way, there a hope that not only would she meet up with Sokka and Katara, but she will meet the Blind Bandit again. _She felt everything I have felt, _Artymis thought, _We've both felt like people trying to fix us 'cause we were broken. We've both felt chains on ourselves. We've both felt... well, everything. I just hope she'll have more luck with her problems than I will._

Artymis found herself at the entrance of the building where the tournament would be held. She entered with small crowds, luckily, there was no fee for the entrance. But, many people asked her if she would place her money on a bet. The Airbender shook her head to all of them and kept walking. After what seemed an hour, due to the large crowd, Artymis found herself in a very large room. There were stadiums fashioned from rock against the walls. In the center, there was a large rock board with a big golden circle in the middle.

_It sure does look like an earthbending tournament,_ Artymis thought. She walked up the 'stairs' beside the stadium and found a good seat. Her eyes scanned the stadium and she didn't see neither Sokka or Katara. She sighed. _Guess, I got my hopes up too high._ After several more minutes, it grew quiet and man appeared on the battlefield of the earthbending:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored you all came to our annual Earthbending Tournament!" He had a large, but fake smile on his long face. "I am proud to say that our never-before-beaten champion, the Boulder, has never before been beaten!" As if on cue, a tall man with dark greasy hair appeared. He had a menacing face and wore a sleeveless green shirt with pants. He had narrowed dark eyes and his hands were balled into fists. In one fist, though, a leather belt with a gold buckle was held. He lifted it high in the air, "Anyone who can beat the Boulder, wins this!" The announcer paused, "Let the games begin!" He quickly ran from the battlefield. Many Earthbenders stood and challenged the Boulder. Though, each one went down effortlessly by the powerful Earthbenders. Obviously, he was going to win - again.

Artymis sighed and had a bored expression on her face, _Boring. Come on! When will something exciting happen?_

"And now, the Blind Bandit!"

Artymis straightened up. Did he just say the Blind Bandit? But, was it the same girl she met merely an hour ago? She slightly rose from her seat to get a better view of the opponent. Sure enough, it was her. Her dark hair in a bun with bangs in front of her faded lime green eyes. At first, everybody laughed. Everybody that is, except for Artymis. She knew how strong the Blind Bandit could be and she had a feeling that someone was going down, and it wasn't going to be the short girl.

"Come on, be serious!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"A little blind girl against the undefeatable Boulder? No way!" Another shouted.

Artymis would've whirled around and attack them with air, but she restrained herself. Her hands were balled into fists from her boiling anger. _Come on, _she thought, _You can do it._

* * *

Toph could hear the shouts from the crowd. They were insulting her, mocking her. All because she was blind. _So what? _she thought, _I am as strong as any Earthbender. Wait, scratch that. I _am _the greatest Earthbender that lived!_

"Earthbenders ready... now!" The host shouted.

Toph was already in her stance, hard as a rock. She felt the vibrations of someone stomping their feet. With those vibrations, Toph saw outlines and structures of everything. Herself, the floor, the Boulder,the stadiums, the people, and... Artymis. If she wasn't in a fight, Toph would've made her way to Artymis. Unfortunately, she _was_ in battle. Toph felt vibrations again and not only felt, but saw an earthbending attack towards her. She moved out of the way and took her strike. The Boulder easily moved out of the way. This made the Blind Bandit a little angry. She stomp her foot and felt her "eyes" work. She narrowed her eyes as a smirk came on her face.

_There you are. _With that, Toph did her attack and the undefeatable Boulder fell to the ground. _Too easy, _the girl smirked once again.

* * *

Sokka's jaw was dropped to the ground, Katara's too. A girl, no more then twelve or thirteen, had just defeated a powerful and strong Earthbender. The Boulder laid on the battlefield, groaning from pain. 

The host stuttered: "W-well, ladies and gentlemen. It s-seems that the Blind Bandit has - " He sighed from disappointment and defeat, " - beaten the Boulder."

A smile lit on Artymis' face. She clapped along with other people. _I knew you could do it, _she thought.

"And now, the Blind Bandit will choose an opponent to fight from the crowd. But, before she can choose, anyone interested?" The announcer asked. There was a dead silence and no one volunteered. "No one volunteers?" He seemed disappointed. "Going on 5... 4... 3... " Still, no one. "... 2... 1." There was only the sound of the Boulder groaning. The announcer sighed. The Blind Bandit smirked. "Alright then, it's up to you Blind Bandit. Who shall your opponent be? He or she that beats you in the fight will gain the award, not you. Let me remind you all: the reward is the prized belt and (as a little bonus) 1,000 gold coins!"

"Yeah, yeah." The Blind Bandit muttered, "I know." She tapped her foot light on the floor. The vibrations brought her eyes back to life and she searched the people on the stadium. There was a few that she would've picked on, but she wanted to try someone. She wanted to see how strong they were and how much determination they had. "I pick... " She started in a teasing voice.

"How can she pick?" A man shouted angrily, "She's blind! She can't pick! We're wasting our time!"

"I pick the one called Artymis!" The blind girl shouted with fierce determination.

Both Katara's and Sokka's eyes grew wide as they looked at each other. "She's here?" Katara whispered.

"I guess," Sokka answered doubtfully, his eyes scanning the crowd for Artymis.

Artymis blinked and her eye grew wide in shock. _Me?_ she thought, _How'd she know I was here?_

_"When I Earthbend, I see more than others. Possibly better than anyone."_

Remembering her words, Artymis had a guess how the Blind Bandit sense her there: earthbending. Artymis saw everyone look around for the girl that the Earthbender chose. They all were confused. Who was Artymis? The Airbender stood up and made her way down the stadium to meet the announcer, fully aware that every eye was set on her.

"You're Artymis?" The man asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah," Artymis answered. "Were you expecting something else?"

"Surprisingly, no." The man answered. He spread his legs in earthbending stance and smash his knuckles together, then hit the tall and thick rock wall of the battlefield. In a matter of seconds, Artymis and the host were lifted by the earth to the edge of the battlefield. "Here's the opponent that the Blind Bandit has chosen!" The host announced, raising his hand to Artymis.

* * *

Zuko finally returned to Iroh, though, two or three mornings after their talk. When he returned, Iroh was drinking jasmine tea. His forehead had lines from worry, worry about his nephew. He looked up when Zuko stepped on a twig. 

"Nephew, you have returned." Iroh said, setting his tea cup down.

"Yes," Zuko answered in a mumble. He lifted his face and said louder, "Uncle, I though about a lot of what you said."

A smile tug at the corner of Iroh's mouth. "Really?" Iroh stood up, "I'm glad." Though, he got different results than he expected.

"We have to go our separate ways." Zuko explained, "I now see that we can't keep traveling together. I want one thing, you want another. We can't." He paused briefly, "I have to leave. I need to find Artymis." Zuko lowered his golden eyes to the ground, "Good-bye, Uncle." He said lowly, grabbing his pack. Zuko turned to leave and started heading out.

Iroh threw him a nervous look. He looked over to the ostrich-horse. He walked over to the creature and patted her head for the last time. "Wait!" He cried. Fortunately, Zuko did stop and turned around. Iroh ran over to him and handed him the reins of the ostrich-horse they had traveled on. "Be careful, my dear nephew." Iroh embraced him, "I hope you find her."

Zuko gave his uncle a small hug. "Thank you, Uncle." He said before pulling away. Zuko took the ostrich-horse and walked away, with not even the slightest idea of where he would end up next.

* * *

"Artymis?!" Katara whispered, "She was here the whole time?!" Sokka blinked. Katara turned to him with flashing blue eyes, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?!" Her voice rose with anger. 

"Yeah, I do." Sokka answered her seriously. He stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth. He shouted loudly, "Artymis, beat her up for the Boulder!"

Katara gaped at him and hit him in his stomach. Sokka groaned and slowly sat down, clutching his stomach. "You weren't suppose to encourage her!" Katara hissed angrily.

Sokka pouted, "Yeah, but she can win that nice leather belt that the Boulder once wore." Katara groaned and massaged her forehead. "Go, Art!" Sokka cheered.

Artymis looked up at her friends. She gave a weak smile to them. Sokka was literally begging her to beat the Blind Bandit for the Boulder, and Katara looked stressed out. Not ten seconds later, did the Waterbender look up at her. _I'm so sorry,_ Artymis mouthed silently at her with meaningful eyes. Katara didn't respond not because she wanted to or not because the host already announced the fight:

"Benders - BEGIN!"

"Huh? What - " Artymis focused her gaze on the Blind Bandit.

The Blind Bandit didn't move an inch. She was in earthbending stance already, and her head turned from Artymis. She seemed to be waiting and listening. _She waits, _the Airbender thought, _and listens for the right moment to strike - like Bumi did._ The Blind Bandit did nothing for about thirty seconds, then, she slid her left foot across the floor. Before she even knew it, Artymis felt something rise from beneath her feet. She was pushed back and she fell on her back. "Ow." She muttered as she rose from her fall.

"I thought you be better than that," The girl called out.

Artymis glared at her, "Please tell me why you chose me?" She asked.

The Blind Bandit smirked, "I remembered you were looking for an earthbending teacher, so I like to see what you got. And to shape you up for the future teachings."

"I'd appreciate that," Artymis smirked. She swung her arms from the right to the left, a hash wind picked up out of nowhere and caught the Blind Bandit a little off guard, wiping off her smirk. "And _that_. You know, to shape you up for the unexpected."

Her opponent smirked again, "This'll be fun."

(8-10 Minutes Late)

"Oooh!" Artymis muttered, avoiding the flying rocks. "You are so gonna get it!"

The Blind Bandit laughed, "I'm just getting started!"

"So am I!" Artymis knelt on the ground and slid her toe across the ground, making her opponent believe she was there. She fell for it and she made a strike there. Artymis jumped up, with secret help form airbending, and landed behind the Blind Bandit. _Gotcha!_ Right in the middle of an attempt attack, the Blind Bandit spun around and thrust her hands forward. Sending Artymis off her feet, hitting the rock ground. _No, I don't..._

"Give up?" The Blind Bandit came over.

Artymis had enough. She put a fight, but the girl was too strong and too smart. "You had a better advantage." Artymis said in a hoarse voice.

"How?" The twelve-year-old girl asked.

"You said so yourself: you can see better than others." Artymis answered, "And I believe it." The Blind Bandit seemed taken back. But before she could respond, the host already spoke:

"It seems like the Blind Bandit is still the champion!"

The twelve-year-old girl lowered her face to Artymis, and felt her get up. "You got the stuff," She said. "You got what it takes to be an Earthbender. Though you were a little light on your feet."

Artymis smiled nervously, "Yeah, I am."

"Alright, girls," The host came. "Get out now, savor your glory somewhere else." He turned and left.

Artymis placed her hands on her hips, "Rude."

"I've noticed." Her companion said. A smirk came upon her lips, "Shall we?"

"It would be a pleasure," The Airbender grinned.

Both girls thrust their hands forward towards the host's back. The wind threw him flat on his face, and the earth below him shot up, sending him flying in the air. The girls laughed. The Blind Bandit knew there was something about this girl named Artymis. Building up her little interview in her mind, she asked, "How did you push the host flat on his face?"

Artymis caught off guard. "I beg pardon?"

"I asked how you pushed the host to the ground?" The Blind Bandit asked, "And how did you manage to be several yards in front of me during the end of the battle, then end up right behind me?"

"I - I - I - " Artymis sighed. This girl could sense her lying or not, so she might as well say it. "I'll explain, but not here." She gave a nervous glance around.

"I understand," The girl said. "Come on, I know a place where we can talk."

Artymis followed her to the edge of the battlefield. With earthbending were they slowly lowered to ground level. They began walking when a familiar voice called out.

"Artymis!"

Both girls stopped. Artymis looked at her companion and whispered, "Sorry." She looked up to see Katara making her way towards her down the stadium, Sokka behind her. He seemed disappointed.

"Artymis!" Katara stopped before the Airbender. A pause. Unexpectedly, the Waterbender embraced her. Artymis blinked in confusion at first, then return the embrace. "Next time, don't leave us worried."

"I won't." Artymis promised. She pulled away.

"Art, you disappoint me. I wanted that leather belt." Sokka pouted.

Artymis grinned and said, "Hey, I like you to meet - " When she turned around, the Blind Bandit was gone. Artymis looked around and saw no sign of her. "Where'd she go?"

"Probably ran off." Sokka muttered.

Artymis whirled around and glared at him. To avoid another fight, Katara stepped in. "Come on, Sokka. You gotta admit, she had skills for no eyesight."

"Yeah, I guess." Sokka muttered, crossing his arms.

"She's really not all that mean," Artymis defended. "She's just... lonely."

Katara put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we go and cheer her up then."

Artymis' face lit up while Sokka stood there, gaping. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah," Katara repeated, staring at Sokka with a grin. "Let's cheer the Blind Bandit up."

"Oh, thank you, Katara!" Artymis hugged tightly.

"Oh great," Sokka muttered.

The three friends walked out and stood outside the building. "Let's see, where to begin." Artymis crossed her arms in a thinking manner.

"Did she say a name?" Katara asked.

"No," Artymis muttered, deep in thought. Then, it hit her. The fancy-dressed girl and the flying animal at the swamp. Trying to remember what the girl's face looked like, the Blind Bandit's face automatically came up. Clapping her hands in delight, Artymis smiled. "I know where to start!"

"Really?" Sokka asked, sounding delighted. "Then do tell!"

"I know a clue to get us her name," Artymis said.

Sokka's face fell. "No name? No nothing?"

"Come on, Sokka." Katara put her hands on her hip, "It's a start."

Sokka sighed, "Fine, then. Lead the way."

"Well, we gotta ask around for that flying animal I told you about. The one I saw in the swamp." Artymis explained, "The flying animal that looked like a pig?"

"Oh, yeah," Sokka nodded his head.

Katara rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Artymis, "Yeah, go on."

"Well, we can ask around for a flying pig and a girl." Artymis suggested.

Katara knew it wasn't exactly a good plan, but it was a start. "Alright then, let's go."

The three friends walked onto the busy streets. They spotted two teenagers, boys. They were leaning against the wall of a building and talking in low voices. "Hey," Artymis called out, walking over to them. "I have a question for you."

The two teenagers looked up. "Hey, what's up, Doll face?"

Artymis narrowed hey eyes at them. But instead of loosing control as always, she said in harsh but even tone: "Listen, I'm gonna tell you two things: 1) Do _not_ call me Doll face. I am not your poppet, friend, or girlfriend. Call me Doll face one more time, my fist - which isn't porcelain like any doll - will meet both of your faces. Got it?" The boys, backing only a step away, nodded. Artymis was satisfied, but continued with the same harsh voice: "And 2) You _will _help me and my friends and answer our questions. Won't you?" Her hand bolded into a fist.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" One of the boys stuttered.

Artymis smirked and looked over her shoulder to Katara and Sokka, "They'll cooperate."

Sokka came over with Katara, "Geez, Art." Sokka muttered, eyeing the boys, who seemed on edge. "What did you do?" He asked, turning to her.

Artymis flashed a smile, "Oh, a girl has her ways."

Katara grinned, "Yeah, a girl does."

Artymis turned back to the boys with a hard expression, "Alright now, answer us this: who's the Blind Bandit?" Of coarse, she had a feeling that it would get her nowhere, but it was worth a shot.

"Blind Bandit?" One of the boys asked, "No one knows who she is. She comes and goes like the wind."

Katara rose an eyebrow, "Are you telling us everything?"

He nodded, "Yeah. We are, otherwise, we tell you by now." He eyed Artymis with uneasiness.

Ignoring him, Artymis asked the second question: "Then do you any girl - about twelve - who always wear fancy dresses and hangs out with like a flying animal? Like a pig?"

The boys looked at each other and back at the Airbender, "We don't know about the girl, and not really about the pig. But if it's a flying animal, then maybe a flying boar."

"Yeah," His friend cut in. "The Bei Fong family's symbol is the flying boar. They're rich and all, but they don't have a daughter."

"What?" The friends chorused.

"Nope," One of the boys shook his head. "No kids. Can we go now?"

Artymis put her hands on her hips and nodded, "But I expect respect from you, or else."

The boys shuddered. "Yes, ma'am!" With that, they ran from the three friends.

Sokka laughed and pointed a finger at them, "Ha ha! You got them running, Art!"

Artymis flashed a grin, "Well, I may be over a hundred years old, but my skills aren't _that_ rusty. Plus, Katara helps me."

Katara smiled, "I taught you well."

"Thank you, Master Katara." Artymis joked lightly. "Alright then," She said, getting back to business. "It seems we have a reason to go and meet the Bei Fong family. Shall we?"

Sokka nodded, "Let's do it."

They started walking. If the Bei Fong family was rich, then it would be a high chance that they live on the outskirts of the town, right? So, the friends head for the outskirts of the town. _No daughter? _Artymis thought, _But, I saw the girl with the flying boar (apparently the Bei Fong's symbol) and the girl looks like the Blind Bandit. If she _is _a daughter of the Bei Fong, how could they keep her existence hidden from the rest of the world? And, if it is her, how could her parents do that? Just because she's blind! She has a remarkable gift. _Then, she remembered what the Blind Bandit had said about her parents, her father in particular. _It has to be her dad then, but why?_

As if it hit her, Artymis asked with curiosity, "You guys, where's Momo?"

* * *

_Momo, _Anduril growled lowly, his icy blue gaze on the lemur. Momo, since the three teenagers had left, was acting like he was on sugar rush. He jumped up and down, and he would hit either Appa or Anduril, causing them to be grumpy and angry. _If Artymis doesn't get here soon, I will eat that lemur for dinner!_ Anduril thought, lying back down but never lifting his gaze off the wild little animal. 

Appa seemed angry as well, though he was possibly angrier then the dragon. Appa had been sleeping when Momo, on his sugar rush, hit Appa square in the face. The bison had growled and narrowed his dark eyes at the lemur.

_I know, Appa, I know, _the dragon thought. _We'll have our little revenge soon._

* * *

" - maybe he decided to take over the world!" Sokka whispered. "Momo could be emperor!" At this, his voice became a little higher, causing the girls to shush him up. "Sorry," He shrugged. 

Katara shook her head and peeked around the corner, checking if their cover wasn't blown.

It was sunset, close to nighttime. The three friends had easily found the Bei Fong family, the flying boar symbol on a golden plate at the top of the high iron gates. The walls were extremely high, almost as if it was a prison instead of a rich house. There were two guards on either side of the locked gate. Their eyes straight ahead, like they were statues instead of actual people. The teenagers had feelings that the guards wouldn't let them in so easily through the front gate. So, they had decided to sneak in.

"Cover blown?" Artymis asked Katara in a low whisper.

Katara didn't respond for a few seconds, then shook her head, pulling her face away from the corner. "Fortunately, no." The three teens sighed silently in relief.

"Alright," Artymis whispered, looking up at the high wall. "It's now or never." She stood up and bent her knees. She paused then jumped up, the air picking up to add a few extra yards in her jump. With a soft thud, Artymis landed on at the top of the wall, keeping herself as low as possible. She scanned the hidden land inside the walls. It was beautiful. There was rich green grass and some trimmed bushes to make low walls here and there. There some trees and flowers, and there was a small pond. Perhaps it was the moon that gave the place a heavenly look, making it look like the Oasis at the North Pole... where Princess Yue made her ultimate sacrifice. Artymis got teary-eyed at the memory, but held back the tears and the lump in her throat.

"Art!" Sokka whispered, maybe a little too loud. "Is the coast clear?"

Artymis scanned the courtyard again and saw a few guards that seemed to just appear, none of them noticed Artymis, thanks to her black coat. She looked down at Sokka and Katara and whispered lightly: "A couple of guards, but if we're quiet and sneaky, we can pass them."

"Alright, Katara said. "Help me up please." _Please take me away from Sokka's talk of Momo taking over the world! Please! _she screamed in her head as air helped her jump and land next to Artymis quietly. "Thank you for saving me from 'Emperor' Momo's servant."

"He's still going on that?" Artymis asked. Katara nodded.

"A little help here, please!" Sokka whispered impatiently.

"Promise to stop talking about Momo like that, please!" Katara whispered.

Sokka sighed, "I was just warning you guys, but alright. I promise." Thankful for that, Artymis airbended Sokka up there on the wall with them. "Thanks." Sokka muttered. He scanned the courtyard, "Quite a few guards, think we can make it?"

Katara nodded, "It's not impossible."

Artymis agreed with a nod of her head, "It's worth a try." She bit her lip, "We gotta make a distraction for the guards. So, we can get down."

Sokka grinned, "I got just the thing." He rose his boomerang high and threw it towards the other side of the courtyard, it hit a tree.

Since it made a loud noise, the guards within the walls looked up and hurried to the source of the noise. Taking the advantage, the three teens jumped down from the wall and immediately laid down on the grass when they landed. A guard blinked and turned around quickly at a small noise. Luckily he didn't check over the bushes, or he discover three teenagers. He dismissed the thought and returned to his post. When they heard his footsteps die and no approaching ones, the teens released their held breaths.

"That wasn't so hard," Sokka muttered. He turned around to see the girls looking at him. "What?"

"Never mind," Katara muttered, getting on her knees and palms.

"We gotta keep it low," Artymis crawled to the edge of the bush and took a small peak. She blinked in surprise when she saw no guards. "That's weird." She muttered.

"What?" Sokka asked. "What?" His voice sounding eager.

"There's no guards." Artymis breathed, turning back to them.

Sokka blinked, "What do you mean no guards?" He asked.

"No guards!" Artymis hissed.

"I'll double-check." Katara suggested. She took a peak around the bush. She pulled away and nodded, "It's just like she said: no guards."

"How can that be?" Sokka asked, "They didn't hear or see us?"

Artymis seemed to be figuring something out, but before she could figure it out -

"Hello." The three friends suddenly felt something hard pin their arms and legs down to the grass. They struggled and tried to loosen the hard grip, but it felt like it only pinned them down further. Artymis opened her eyes and looked up to meet a pair of familiar faded lime green eyes. "I would've never thought you find me here." The Blind Bandit said, "But I guess I was wrong, you're brighter than I thought."

Artymis smiled up at her, "It's good to see again."

The Blind Bandit would've said the same thing, but time was running out. The guards she sent away would tell her father, and her father would immediately have them spy on her or something. So, she didn't say the same thing, but cut straight to the point: "Why are you here?" She asked.

Artymis thought that was sort-of rude. But then again, breaking in was also rude. So, she let it pass. "I didn't get a chance to say good-bye."

This caught the Blind Bandit off guard. _Good-bye? _she thought, her features softening.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but could you loosen up these please!" She heard a young boy ask.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that." She slid her bare foot backwards and held her hands up with her palms facing upwards. The rock chains that she had created released Artymis and her two companions.

"Thanks," Katara said weakly, rubbing her arms.

"You gotta get out of here." The Blind Bandit said urgently.

"Why?" Artymis asked, rising to her feet. She noticed the twelve-year-old girl wore a pink shirt with wide pink pants.

"The guards I sent away will return since they know I'm blind." The girl answered, "They'll find you and you'll probably be locked up."

"We gotta go then!" Sokka whispered.

Artymis nodded and turned back to the girl. "You never told me your name," She said.

The Blind Bandit lifted her face a bit, like she could see Artymis there with her eyes. "Toph." She said after a moment, "My name's Toph."

Artymis smiled, "Toph. Sounds pretty."

Toph was taken back, "Pretty?" She repeated as if hearing that word for the first time.

"Yeah," The Airbender nodded.

"Artymis, let's go!" Sokka hissed at her.

Artymis jumped, "Alright already!" She turned to Toph and gave her quick hug. "I'll see you soon, k?" She broke the hug and followed the Water Tribe siblings, leaving Toph alone in the dark.

* * *

"Lady Toph!" Toph heard approaching footsteps as she heard the guard, Mito, call her name out. She had been able to identify the different voices of the guards and learned their names. "Lady Toph!" Mito came to a halt behind her. 

"Yes?" Toph asked, turning around slowly as if she was fragile.

"Your father wishes for you to return to your bed." Mito said, "He says you should know better than to stay out here with guards."

"Wouldn't you as well?" Toph asked as sweetly as she could. _I'm not the only one that knows better, _but she kept her anger because Mito was a bit nicer than the other guards who thought Toph would be a doll that would obey every word.

She felt the vibrations that Mito was starting to get nervous, "Um, yes, I suppose." He put a hand softly on her shoulder, "Your father, I'm sure, nonetheless wishes you to return to your rooms."

"Of coarse," Toph let Mito lead her. As they walked, she felt the guards resume their positions. Immediately, her thoughts flew to Artymis and her two friends. She wished they made it out before the guards could catch them. Thinking of Artymis, Toph thought about the hug and compliment on her name that Artymis made. _My name is... pretty?_ Not ten seconds when they reached the front doors of the house, did she hear a guard call out:

"Gotcha!"

Toph's heart nearly stopped. She whirled around.

* * *

"Hey!" Artymis complained as the guards walked towards her, Katara, and Sokka. "Can't you loosen these things up a bit?" She asked, staring down at the rocks that held the three friends together in a crushing grasp. 

"Nice going," Sokka said sarcastically.

Artymis glared at him over her shoulder, "At least I watched where I was going!"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked angrily, "I was careful!"

"Not careful enough!" Katara's loud voice silenced the two arguing friends.

"What is your purpose here at the Bei Fong house?" A guard asked, pointing his spear at Artymis.

Artymis tensed when the point of his spear was hovering over between her neck and the collarbone. She shrunk back a little, and with a nervous tone, she answered, "We're here to speak with the Bei Fong."

"For what purpose?" The same guard asked, his voice rough.

"We were here because... " Artymis tried to look for a reason, one not related to Toph.

"Because we needed a place to rest." Katara finished for her. "We tried to find a place in town, but they wouldn't let us."

"Then you aren't welcomed here if the town's finest hotels wouldn't offer. You are all spies." A different guard accused.

"No!" Artymis panicked, "We're not!"

"Then for what reason then did they not let you in?" The guard asked.

"Because they wouldn't believe she's the Avatar!" Sokka blurted out.

If she wasn't tied, she would've smacked Sokka in the face for revealing her identity. But, instead, she watched all the guards' reactions. They were surprised, but that surprise soon turn to anger. "Do you take us as fools?" A guard asked.

"No, it's the truth!" Katara nearly screamed.

"Enough is enough." The guard, pointing his spear at Artymis, announced lowly.

Artymis' eyes widen as the spear was raised high, it's point directed again at Artymis, at her collarbone. She knew what was coming. "No," Artymis shook her head over and over. "No, no! No, please!" She shut her eyes when she saw the spear come down.

"Stop this." A deep voice commanded.

Artymis opened her eyes and blinked. There was no pain around her neck nor any blood. She looked around to see the spear had taken it's place by the guard. She followed the guard's gaze to see a tall man in green robes. He had a weary face but stood tall as a young man. Toph was standing by his side with a guard about five feet from them.

"What have they done?" He asked. The three friends assumed this had to be Toph's father by the way he had his hand on her shoulder farthest from him.

"This one - " The guard with the spear pointed an accusing finger at Artymis, " - claims to be the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Toph's father whispered, looking at Artymis.

"I am, sir." Artymis told him, "You can check my necklace or ask me to airbend, but I tell the truth: I am the Avatar." Katara and Sokka waited in tense silence as the man decided whether or not to take her word.

"Check her necklace." He commanded.

Artymis looked to the guards, "You know, you'll have to earthbend me out of these rocks."

Groaning from defeat, a guard stepped forth and earthbended Artymis out of the rocks, but Katara and Sokka were still in the grasp. Artymis felt for her Avatar chain and pulled out the necklace form beneath her cloak. She unchained the necklace and held it up for Toph's father to see. The jewels - the yellow, the blue, the green, and the red - shone brightly in the moon's light.

Toph's father gently took it from the Airbender's hands and examined it. His eyes slowly widen when he realized she and her friends were telling the truth. He looked up at Artymis and her friends. "Let them go." He said.

"Sir?" One of the guards seemed confused, as well as his comrades.

"Let them go, I said!" Toph's father nearly shouted.

"Sir!" The same guard nodded. He earthbended Katara and Sokka out of the rocks. The Water Tribe siblings sighed form relief. They dusted themselves off and walked over to Artymis' side.

"Finally," Sokka muttered.

"I actually owe thanks to you," Artymis whispered lowly so no one but the Sokka and Katara could hear.

"I am so sorry, Lady Avatar!" Toph's father bowed lowly out of respect. He straighten up and handed Artymis back her necklace. He looked down at Toph, who remained motionless. "Toph..."

Realizing that he expected his daughter to bow, Artymis immediately stepped in. "Oh no! That wouldn't be necessary, I don't like people bowing down."

"Oh yes, of coarse." He said, keeping his eyes on his daughter. "I'm afraid she'll hurt herself because of her blindness."

Artymis narrowed her eyes and had a feeling Toph was getting angry. "I didn't mean that!" She nearly yelled, "I don't like people bowing down before me!"

Toph's father was taken back, but Toph was smiling on the inside. He blinked and stuttered, "I - I am so sorry, Lady Avatar - "

"And call me Artymis," The Airbender cut in. "I don't like 'Lady Avatar' or 'Lady Artymis', just... Artymis."

Again, the man was taken back. "Alright then," He looked up at the moon and the night sky. "Would you and your companions care to take your rest here?"

Artymis glanced at Katara and Sokka over her shoulder. Sokka yawned, as in a 'yes'. Katara nodded, her eyes looking weary. Artymis turned back to the man, "Yes, we would like to."

"Then follow me," He turned, taking Toph by the hand like she was some little three-year-old. "Oh," He said over his shoulder. "I apologize for my guards. We didn't know who you were La... " A glance from Artymis reminded him about the names. "... Artymis."

Artymis made a small shrug and chained her necklace back around her neck. She, Katara, and Sokka followed Toph's father inside. A guard following close by, to make sure they were all alright. When they entered the house, the hall was medium-size and lovely. But, the teens weren't dazzled by it because they had suddenly the crushing weight of sleep on them.

Toph's father turned back to them with a smile, "I'll have my servants each direct you to your rooms. Good night." He turned back to Toph, "Now, Toph, let's get you back to your rooms." He led her in the opposite way, treating her like some dumb three-year-old.

Three servants, as if on cue, came and nodded to one of the three friends, as in indication to follow them. Sokka left first, heading towards the west wing. The other two servants led Artymis and Katara to the east wing of the large house. The two girls followed in silence. They had expected to see different things, but everything was the same. Same main colors: brown and two shades of green. Same material and same length from one door to the other.

_Well, this is boring. _Artymis thought dully, looking at the 'decorations'.

_As well as this lemur, little sister, _Anduril's voice popped in her mind.

Artymis made a small smile, _So, Momo tried to take over the world?_

_No, but is taking our sanity!_

Artymis held back a laugh. _Momo's young, let him be himself._

Anduril growled, _See if you can handle him for nearly twelve hours!_

_I bet I can, _Artymis challenged coolly.

_Ha, _Anduril sounded amused. _I like to see you try._

_You're on, _Artymis bet. A brief pause. _Well, I - hang on. The servant is showing Katara's and mine's room._

_Did I miss something? _Anduril asked.

Artymis' smile grew a bit wider, _I'll explain in a minute._

"Here's your room," The servant girl pointed to Katara a door. Katara opened it and entered, the girl closing the door behind her softly.

Artymis didn't keep her eyes off the door. It was sort of weird when the maid was closing your bedroom door. It gave an uneasy feeling. So even when the other servant girl directed Artymis her own room, she kept an eye on the other one. "Thank you," The Avatar said.

"Of coarse, milady." The girl bowed her head out of respect, and before Artymis could tell her off for that, she turned and left with her companion in a swift move. Artymis blinked. After a few seconds of nothing, she entered her room, closing the door herself.

Artymis glanced around the room she was given. It was alright. There wasn't anything that made it have a warm home feeling, not like the Air Temples. The Airbender sighed as she saw that the light gave the room a combination of a yellow and lime green color. There was a knock on her door. Artymis turned around and opened it. "Oh, hey." It was Katara. "Come in."

"I got freaked out," Katara blurted out once the door was completely closed. "I heard that servant close the door behind me, I thought I was transferred to a scary/horror story."

Artymis nodded, "Yeah, I thought so too."

A brief pause.

"Do you think they do that because of... you know, Toph?" Katara asked.

Artymis thought about it. _Maybe they were use to it because of her blindness. _"Maybe." She answered.

"Poor girl," Katara muttered, staring at the marble floor. "Being treated like she's a puppy."

"It feels bad," Artymis muttered. "Makes you feel like you're weak. It seems like it's draining your life out, but you manage to break free and become smarter than anyone thought you could be." She looked up to see Katara giving her a peculiar look.

"Felt like that a few times," Artymis explained. "Could say Toph and I took the same walk in the park."

Katara nodded, "I only wish we could take her away from all that."

Artymis was silent. "I wish too," She whispered. There was a long silence.

"I better head to bed," Katara brought up. "After all, we _do_ need some sleep."

Artymis made a soft forced laugh, "That's true. 'Night."

"Good night," The Waterbender said with a small smile. She headed out the door and closed the door herself. She gave Artymis a look before closing it completely, "I just like to close a door for myself."

This time, that Avatar made a true soft laugh. "Be my guest."

With one last laugh, Katara shut the door quietly. Everything was still for a few seconds in the room, then Artymis heard Anduril's voice:

_May I know now what's going on? _he asked.

Artymis nodded, lying down on her bed. _Yeah, I'll explain._

* * *

_I can't believe I let myself look like a stupid girl! _Toph kicked her desk over. Even though she was blind, a desk was provided to help her read in the way that blinds do with certain books. The Earthbender whirled around, her dark hair falling in front of her faded eyes. _I hate this!_

Up 'till now did she deal with the act, but never before in front of others. It made her furious that she had acted so strong at the tournament, earning respect. But, at home, in her very 'safe haven', did she have to pretend. When it should've been the other way around. It filled Toph with rage that she wasn't allowed to bow because of her 'disability'. But, then, her face soften when she remembered what Artymis had said.

She sighed, "At least someone treats me right. The way I want to be treated, not the way they expect to treat me." Toph sat down on her bed. She didn't lay down, just kept sitting. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as her thoughts were getting organized. After a moment, she got up. "I'm gonna go and talk to her," She decided in a low mutter.

After checking the perimeter, Toph snuck out of her rooms and snuck her way to the east wing, where she knew that Artymis and her female friend would be sent. She didn't have to guess that the idiotic boy that was with her was in the west wing. Toph made her way to the east wing unseen with the sound of silence.

* * *

_... and yeah._ Artymis had made the story short for Anduril. She told him everything: from the outburst with Sokka and Katara all the way to the Fei Bong family house. 

_This Blind Bandit, her name is Toph? _Anduril asked.

_Yeah,_ Artymis answered. _She's lonely. She's been hidden from the rest of the world, who only knows her as the Blind Bandit and not Toph._

_You feel strongly for her, _Anduril stated. It was more of a statement than a question.

_Yeah, I guess, _Artymis told him in a low voice. _Like a sister, I suppose. The same way you feel about me, I think._

_Then you must know that if you look to this girl as a sister - a little one - there are responsibilities to the big sibling. _Anduril pointed out, _When I was born, you treated me like I was your own. As I grew older - and much bigger than you - I learned I looked to you as a little sister. So, as I became your older brother, I knew there were responsibilities. But I took them without hesitation._

Artymis listened to his words and thought for a moment, _I'll keep that in mind._ She then yawned.

_Tired?_ Anduril guessed.

_Yes, very, _Artymis answered. She laid down on her bed and kept off her white boots, as well as her black cloak. Her eyelids started drooping.

_I'll let you have your rest, _Anduril paused. _I love you, baby sister._

Artymis smiled, _I love you too, big brother. _The contact between them broke and Artymis began falling into a dreamless night. Not a moment later, did the teenager jumped out of her bed. Someone was knocking on her bedroom's door. Groaning, she slowly got out of bed. She waddled her way over to the door, which was still being knocked. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She whined, her eyes still half-closed. Artymis reached the door and opened it, barely opening her eyes. "Hello, who is... it?" Her voice drowned when she saw a twelve-year-old girl with dark hair falling in front of her eyes. "Toph?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Toph muttered. "Who did you expect? That Sugar Queen?"

Artymis gave her a curious look, "Sugar Queen? I don't know who that is."

"Sure, you do." Toph gave her a soft punch in the arm that woke Artymis up from 70 to 100. "That girl you were hanging out with earlier."

Realizing it was Katara, the Airbender muffled a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. "You call Katara Sugar Queen?"

"Oh, Katara's her name." Toph paused, "I like Sugar Queen better."

Artymis muffled another laugh. She looked at Toph and asked, "Was there something you need?"

Toph took a moment to decide whether to nod or shake her head, but instead she answered: "Yeah, you got some secrets you need to tell me, remember?"

Artymis did. "Oh yeah, well, let's go. I'll follow you." She closed her door quietly and followed Toph to get out of the house, and pass the guards and servants.

Toph felt a little relief in her when she had someone follow her, and not the other way. "Just a little further," She whispered.

Artymis nodded. They made a soundless run behind a guard, who didn't even turn around. In about five minutes or so, the girls were in a medium-high bush maze. Toph, knowing all entrances and exits, led the way. They came to a halt after going in deep enough.

"Alright, we should be able to talk freely here." Toph said, she turned her face towards Artymis. "Ok, shoot."

Artymis sighed. "Alright, the reason - how could I put this? Um, I'm an Airbender (the last one) and the Avatar that disappeared a hundred years ago. I woke up around the beginning of the recent winter season." She spilled. "I have mastered the elements air and water, and I need earth. After that, it would be fire. I was in town, hoping to find one, but I got distracted and ran into you." She paused, "Am I making myself clear or not?"

Toph grinned, "Yeah, you are. You're the last Airbender and it turns out you are the Avatar. You need an earthbending teacher. Am I right?"

Artymis was impressed. No freak reaction or anything. "A hundred percent." She answered.

"Geez, lucky." Toph muttered.

"What?" The Airbender was startled. "What do you mean?"

"No, what I mean is this," Toph explained. "Freedom. You're free to get up and move. I mean, sure, the responsibility of the world is a heavy burden. But... the feeling of freedom." She sighed, "I would love it so much."

Artymis studied her and said, "Come with me."

Toph gave her head a little shake, "What?"

"Come with me." Artymis repeated, "You can travel with me and my friends. We'll go to different and many places. Kick some Fire Nation butt every now and then. Try to escape with our lives. Yeah, the usual."

Hope leaped in Toph's heart. Freedom. She longed to feel it. And here, someone who didn't look down on her, offered her the chance. _And I won't be alone,_ she thought. "You really mean it?" Toph asked her, believing it was all a dream. "You actually mean it?"

Artymis made a small smile, "Every word."

A true smile made it's way slowly to Toph's pale lips. But before she could say anything, the two girls felt the earth around them shift and encircle them. Toph was already in earthbending stance. She tried to earthbend the earth away from them, but another Earthbender must've been there with them. Otherwise, it wouldn't be so hard. And she knew Artymis wasn't an Earthbender - at least, not yet.

"Gotcha, girls!" First thing that came to Artymis' mind was to throw her arms around Toph in a secure and protective way. She held Toph close and watched with narrow eyes as the Boulder came up with a smirk. "We got a score to settle with you two."

"Think again!" Toph broke from Artymis' embrace and took a strike towards the Boulder. But suddenly both girls were covered in bags. "Hey!" Toph shouted, and raised her voice even higher: "GUARDS!"

"You mess with the wrong girl!" Artymis shouted, "I'm gonna give you a headache you will never ever forget!"

"I demand you let us go!" Toph shouted and struggled her way out.

"Oh, I don't think so." The Boulder announced, "Boys!"

(Five Minutes Later)

"'Give us back the prize and the reward money, and we'll let your daughter and friend go.'" Katara read the letter out loud.

"Great," Sokka muttered. "Art always gotta find a way into trouble." He had been scattering the courtyard for any other clues that would lead them to Artymis and Toph. He scratched the back of his head.

"Why my poor baby Toph?" Toph's mother sobbed in her palms, sitting down on one of the benches in the courtyard.

"Don't worry," Katara encouraged her. "I'm sure your daughter and Artymis will be strong."

"You don't understand!" Toph's mother sobbed, her husband held her. "Toph is blind! She must be all so lonely and scared! Poor baby!"

"I will retrieve your daughter back, Lao." A man, who had introduced himself as Xin Lu, bowed down before Toph's father.

"We're coming with you," Sokka said. Katara nodded.

"Hopefully, the Avatar can protect her." Her husband said, ignoring their words, for it only added little comfort.

Sokka and Katara exchanged glances. There was apparently a lot that the couple needed to learn about their rebellious daughter.

* * *

"Losers!" Toph shouted at the Boulder and his gang. She was grasping Artymis' arm as guidance on the street. True, she could see in a way, but not while running! "We gotta get away!" She breathed. 

Artymis nodded. They both managed to escape from the kidnappers. It was quite simple, really: Toph said she had to use the bathroom. So, when they let her out, she knocked them all out and released Artymis from her bag. As soon as they were able to use their legs, the girls ran in the dark of the night. The streets were empty, unfortunately. So, it wouldn't be easy to lose the Boulder and his gang. Still, the girls ran for their lives.

Artymis glanced quickly at Toph, "Think we can make it?" She asked.

"Y-yeah!" Toph managed to say, tightening her grip on Artymis' arm only a little.

"Right!" Artymis threw a nervous glance at the Boulder's gang. Boy, it didn't look like they quit anytime soon. _Great,_ she thought. Artymis focused her eyes in front of her again, there was something up ahead. A figure of a young man was walking right in the middle of the street, with some kind of ostrich-horse creature. Artymis' green eyes widen as she realized that she and Toph would bump into him. With no time to turn or call out a warning, the two girls - Artymis, actually - bumped into the young man. Both fell to the ground, but the Airbender quickly recovered and jumped to her feet.

"Sorry!" She whispered, getting up and running again with Toph. She didn't even look at the young man, and if she had, she would've seen a familiar face she had longed to see. A face she seen in dreams, and not in the reality she wished.

* * *

Zuko was thrown off his feet when a young woman had bumped into him. He didn't get a single chance to look at her face, because by the time he recovered from the fall, she was already saying "Sorry!" and running. Zuko sat up and saw a group of men pass him, looking angry. He glanced behind him, watching the men chase after the woman and a little girl. Since the events in the North Pole, the prince had few urges here and now to help someone in need. He took out his two broadswords and dug his Blue Spirit mask out. He tied the ostrich-horse to a wooden pole and pulled his mask on. 

The Blue Spirit stared down at his swords and twirled them in his hands. He looked in the direction that the two young girls and the men ran in. With a fast pace, the Blue Spirit followed them in silence. But if he had recovered earlier from the fall, he would've been surprised to see a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

* * *

"We should be safe here!" Artymis pulled Toph and herself in an empty and abandon building. They collapsed the moment they entered the room. The Airbender and Earthbender took a minute to breath. "I don't - I don't think we were followed!" The fifteen-year-old whispered. 

Toph paused. "There's somebody else." She muttered.

"What?" Artymis immediately sat up, shocked.

"But, he's fighting the Boulder and his men." Toph kept her hand on the rough soil. "One to about six."

"We gotta help him!" Artymis jumped to her feet and was about to run out the opened door, but the earth rose and she tripped. "Ow!"

"Exactly," Toph said. "I think he's helping us, so we might as well use this help as in run."

On a normal base, Artymis would've argued against her and go help the stranger. But, the tone in the Earthbender's voice told her that it was best they run. And there was a little voice in Artymis' head that told her to listen, but her heart was saying something else. Ignoring her heart, Artymis nodded. "Alright, let's go." She and Toph got up. But, unfortunately, something strong pulled the girls off their feet and threw them in metal boxes. "What the - Hey!" Artymis shouted.

"Let us go!" Toph demanded.

"I don't think so." The Boulder came up to the metal boxes, which seemed more like metal coffins with a window to the outside. "We still got a score to settle, and neither you or your friends are gonna... " He paused when he saw Artymis' face through the open window of the metal coffin. "The Avatar!" He whispered in astonishment.

Artymis groaned. He had seen her Avatar necklace and realized her true identity. "Yes, I'm the Avatar. Blah, blah, blah!"

She felt her metal coffin bring dragged, probably where the Earthbending Tournament was. She saw Toph's coffin being dragged in front of her. For a few minutes they continued being dragged, and the environment changed around them. They in a building now, traveling in a rock tunnel of some sort. A light was dimmed, but it was coming from behind Artymis' coffin, so she couldn't see if it was an entrance. The coffin was dragged on some rough dirt and rocks, causing the coffin to bounce lightly. The two coffin came to a halt and they were rose. Familiar stadiums came into view and the coffins were once again dragged, but on smooth ground. Realizing this was where the Earthbending Tournament fights where held, Artymis looked over to Toph.

"Guess, we'll toast, huh?" She asked.

Toph shrugged, "I can't bend metal, you?"

Artymis shook her head, "I give anything to be a Metalbender right now." The metal coffins came to another halt and were adjusted to stand upright.

The Boulder walked calmly in front of the two girls and their metal coffins. He smirked, "The Fire Lord, I heard, would pay almost any amount to have the Avatar." He commented, looking at Artymis.

Artymis narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare!"

"No, he wouldn't." Toph cut in coolly, "He's too chicken."

The Boulder glared at her, "Shut your mouth, you - "

"Katara! Sokka!" Artymis cried out from joy, cutting the Boulder's sentence off.

"It's about time Sugar Queen got here," Toph muttered angrily.

Katara and Sokka were standing on the other side of the battlefield. Toph's father and another man were with them. Sokka had a huge bag, probably the money that the girls heard the Boulder wanted.

"Alright," Sokka said in a loud voice. "Here's your money!" He slid the bag over to the Boulder.

"Let our friends go!" Katara yelled.

The Boulder lifted the bag and opened it up. He simply glanced down at the money. He looked up and turned around with a nod. The metal coffin that held Toph was connected to wire. The coffin lifted off the ground and made a smooth course to the other side of room, to her father. The coffin settled down softly. The Boulder tossed the keys to open it to Lu. "Here!" The Boulder grumbled.

Toph's father snatched the keys and opened the coffin that contained his daughter. He swung the metal door open and embraced his daughter tightly. "Oh Toph!" He said, "We were worried sick!"

Toph hugged him back, thought not as tightly. "I'm fine now." Confusion consumed her expression, she patted her left foot around. "Where's Artymis?" She asked.

Sokka and Katara turned their faces back to the Boulder and his men. "What about our friend?!" Katara shouted furiously.

The Boulder chuckled, "We get much more money for the Avatar than the girl."

"What?!" Sokka's eyes widen.

"Give her back!" Toph shouted, surprising her father and earthbending instructor. "Or you'll pay!"

The Boulder smirked, "Alright, let's have a rematch... Blind Bandit."

Toph's father and teacher gasped. "The Blind Bandit?" Lao looked at his daughter, "My daughter?"

"I'm stronger than you think," Toph muttered to him. She calmly walked over to Boulder, stopping about thirty feet in front of him. "I'm ready." She said fiercely.

The Boulder smirked, "Let the games begin them."

* * *

The Blue Spirit managed to back the men off the girls' path. True, he suffered injuries, but he felt a little weight lift off his shoulders. One of his swords were scratched lightly on the blade from the earthbending that the men performed. The Blue Spirit had wished he could Firebend, but that would give away who he was and he would've been turned in. He couldn't let that happen, not before finding the Avatar. When the men had fallen, for at least a couple of seconds, the Blue Spirit took his chance and ran. He hid behind the buildings and waited for the men to pass. Sighing, he took his mask off, slid his swords back in the sheath, and headed back to the ostrich-horse. Surprisingly, it was still waiting where he had left it. 

Zuko stuffed his mask in one of his bags. He stopped and stared at his hands. He was tired and hungry, but he couldn't dwell in this town too much. So, instead of find a place to stay, Zuko saddled on his ride. He traveled back on the road, content with himself he helped those two girls.

* * *

"Your daughter!" Xin Lu spoke with a shocked expression. "She is probably the most advanced, smart, and skilled Earthbender I have ever seen!" He turned around to Lao. 

Lao watched his daughter with wide eyes. His little tiny defenseless little girl was actually strong enough to take down five men, while standing in one place and simply dragged her feet across the floor and moving her hands every now and then. He looked down, "So it seems."

_This is what I'm talking about!_ Toph smirked. This was easy, perhaps too easy. She knew the Boulder was yet to come. She had managed to throw his men off the field and now, it was his turn to fall. "Come out!" Toph yelled out to him in a challenging voice. She knew he was there, of coarse. She could 'see' him standing about forty feet away from her.

"Why, hello." The Boulder smirked.

"Ready to lose?" Toph asked him. "Again?"

The Boulder narrowed his eyes, "Get ready to lose, little broken girl."

This made Toph angrier then before, "I'm not broken!" She yelled. She took the first strike, a mistake. The Boulder attacked, but Toph quickly blocked it. _I'm not broken!_ she thought, _You can't fix me!_

* * *

Artymis was stuck in her metal coffin, watching Toph fight alone. She was a little surprised when the Earthbender knocked down about five guys, but then, it didn't surprise her. Toph was strong and she liked to show that. Artymis' hands bolded into fists when the Boulder called Toph "Little broken girl." She wished she could slap him, but she was still stuck in her coffin. 

_I wanna slap that smirk off his ugly face!_ she thought, _I wanna show him that just because someone is broken, it doesn't mean they're useless or broken._

"Artymis!" Someone whispered.

Artymis recognized that high-voice whisper as Sokka. She peeked outside her little window. Sure enough, Sokka and Katara were in front of her. "Sokka! Katara!" She whispered happily, "Am I glad to see you!"

"We are too," Katara said. She looked at Sokka and nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"What? Oh yeah!" Sokka got his boomerang out and stuck the point in the crack between the door and the metal doorway. He made an effort to pull the two metals apart. His expression was a laugh.

"Keep it up, Sokka." Katara smirked, enjoying the tournament of her brother.

Artymis made a small laugh, but her mind wandered off to the battle of the Earthbenders. The battle was long. But it felt even longer for Lao, who was worried for his daughter's safety. He had thought that his daughter would fall at any second, but she never did. And when she dumped the Boulder out of the field, Lao's eyes got even wider.

"Let's see who's helpless now." Toph smirked, satisfied at her victory. She 'saw' Sugar Queen and Artymis' friend try to get the Airbender out of her coffin. She walked over to them, "Stand back." She ordered. Katara and Sokka immediately moved out of the way. Toph lifted her hands, palms out and wrists up. The earth rose at her command. "Artymis, get back!" She called out.

Inside the coffin, Artymis backed up as much as she could. With Toph's bending of the earth, the earth tore the metal front apart. Creating an exit for the Aribender. Artymis walked out and smiled, "Thanks, Toph. And you guys too." She turned to Katara and Sokka.

"Hey, no problem." Sokka said with a grin, "I let Toph open the metal thingy. I didn't wanna show off." He turned to Katara, who rose an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Artymis made a small laugh and turned back to Toph, "Good job out there, Toph." She congratulated, "You sure showed him who's boss."

Toph nodded, "Yeah, I know. It was about time someone did."

"Toph." Lao called out to her.

Toph's grin melted. She turned around and answered, "Yes?"

"It's time to go home." He said.

(Back at the Bei Fong Estate)

"I'm sorry." Toph apologized. Toph, Artymis, Katara, and Sokka were back at the Bei Fong estate. Lao and his wife had called the four teenagers before them to discuss certain things. There was a silence between the adults and the teenagers. Toph was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry." She lowered her head.

"Toph," Lao began. "What happened tonight, helped me realize something. Something I had overlooked. Something that I realize made me a fool."

"Really?" Toph asked, lifting her face. Artymis could detect the hope in her voice, and had the same hope as she had. And she hoped that her request would work. She contacted Anduril, all she need was Katara's and Sokka's approval.

"Your mother and I allowed you far too much freedom." Lao's angry voice rose, his wife nodding. "I shouldn't have let you alone. Not even for a single second. Now, look! You've grown aggressive and unlady-like."

Toph's face fell. Artymis glanced at Katara and Sokka. Katara had a sorrowful expression and Sokka shook his head. "May I speak?" Artymis asked, turning back to Lao and his wife.

Lao narrowed his eyes slightly at her, "Yes, I suppose."

Artymis had two seconds to explain what she was trying to say, "I know you care for Toph. She's your daughter. But, I think she's old enough to decide for herself."

"What are you saying?" Lao's wife asked.

Toph listened. She hoped Artymis' words would help.

Artymis turned to Katara and Sokka. Katara looked at her and understood the silent question, she nodded. Sokka nodded as well. The Airbender turned back to Toph's parents. "I ask that Toph travel with us on our journey."

Hope leapt in Toph. Did she honestly meant it? Toph's mother's eyes widen and she gasped. Her husband broke into an outrage, "What? I beg your pardon!"

"You heard me," Artymis said. "I - we - like Toph to join us on our journey. We'll take care of her." _Though, I doubt she'll need it. _But she didn't say this thought out loud. "I promise I'll do everything to keep her from harm. You have my word as the Avatar."

Lao's wife glanced at him, seeing what he would say. Lao looked at her. After a silent minute that seem to last an eternity, Toph's father answered: "No."

"What!" Toph stomped her foot, causing a small earthquake on the house. "What do you mean I can't go? I can take of myself. I can do it!" She didn't yell or shout, but the Earthbender spoke fiercely. "I love to fight. And even though I was born blind, I can see with earthbending. I'm a lot stronger than you think and I'm tough enough. Dad, you saw me!"

"You'll to be guarded twenty-four hours a day." Lao continued in a monotone voice, ignoring his daughter's outburst. "We had allowed you to roam freely. Well, enough is enough."

Toph's face fell.

"Sweetheart, we're doing this for your own good." Her mother explained softly.

Toph never felt this angry before. She had hoped her parents would except her. But never this. She breathed hard. The Earthbender lifted her angry face and shouted, "Don't try to fix me! I'm not broken!"

Her parents were taken back. But enough was enough. Lao stood up and yelled, "Avatar, I apologize, but you and your friends are no longer welcomed here! Out!"

Artymis sighed from defeat. Katara and Sokka started heading out, being followed by a guard. A guard stood behind Artymis, waiting for her to move. The Airbender glanced down at Toph. She bent down and hugged her tightly, "Good-bye, little sister." She whispered. She pulled away and walked out.

"Good-bye, Artymis." Toph called out after her, "I'm sorry."

Artymis gave her a last glance her shoulder before the door shut. She looked ahead, holding back the tears. She was escorted outside the estate. Katara and Sokka waiting for her at the gates. Artymis met up with them.

"We tried," Katara comforted her.

Artymis nodded quietly as they walked into the direction of the trees, to return on the road of their journey.

* * *

Toph still stood before her parents. She felt her fists shake from fury. She had lost a friend. The only friend she made, and the last. But no any friend. A friend who understood, a friend who had taken the same walk... a sister. She could hear her mother whisper lowly to her father. But honestly, Toph wasn't listening. 

"Dad," Toph muttered. Then, she said more loudly: "I'm not broken, so don't try to fix me."

* * *

_I'm sorry,_ Anduril apologized when the three friends entered the campsite with sorrowful expressions. Anduril knew what had befallen. 

Artymis inhaled and exhaled deeply, _It wasn't your fault._

_I would've loved to guard another sister,_ Anduril joked lightly.

Artymis smiled and looked up at him. _Thanks, _she hugged his snout. _For being there, always._

Anduril closed his eyes, _It has always been a promise I made, to be there for you always._

"Art," Katara softly called out to her. Artymis opened her eyes. "We gotta get back on the road."

"Alright," Artymis pulled away from Anduril and smiled.

_That's much better, _Anduril said.

Artymis nodded, _I'll try to keep it._ She and Katara walked over to Appa when a voice called out to them:

"Wait!"

Artymis whirled around and saw a figure running to them. Hope leapt in her chest. The Airbender ran towards Toph and flung her arms around her. "Oh Toph!"

Toph embraced her, "My father said I could come! He actually listened!" She pulled away with a happy smile.

Katara and Sokka hurried over to the two girls. "Toph?" Katara was shocked.

"My dad let me come!" Toph repeated happily.

Sokka made a warm smile. "That's great!"

"Besides, you wouldn't survive without me." Toph pointed a finger at Artymis.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You need an earthbending teacher, right?" Toph asked her.

Artymis nodded, "Yeah."

"Here I am." Toph said.

Artymis smiled and hugged her. "Oh! Thank you so much!" When she pulled away, Anduril came to catch a closer look at Toph. "Toph, this is Anduril. He's my older brother."

Toph reached out a hand and felt smooth scales. "Whoa," She breathed, 'seeing' him. "He's a dragon. They're rare."

"I got lucky." Artymis grinned.

_We might want to go, _Anduril suggested. Toph jumped.

"That's just Anduril," Artymis said. "He can talk to me telepathically, and those that are close to me."

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Toph grinned.

* * *

"The Avatar has kidnapped my daughter," Lao informed Xin Fu and the Boulder. "Your reward is this." A chest was put before Xin Fu and the Boulder. "Find my daughter, and bring her back to us."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I certainly updated faster than usual. This chapter, I put some emotion in, especially for Artymis and Toph. I had thought maybe they would have a sister bond, because of how their problems are alike. Originally this chapter was going to be called "I can see more than others", a phrase Toph would say. But as I was typing this chapter, I was listening to Evanescene's "Hello" song. The words "Don't try to fix me//I'm not broken" came up. It fit the chapter, I think. So, the title was changed. Hopefully, my writing will improve, since my English teacher is giving my class more papers on correct grammer, MLA, and things like that. And, I really really REALLY NEED advice and ideas/suggestions on the "Zuko Alone" chapter. A friend suggested I put Artymis in it, but I don't know. I mean, sure, they "met" in this one. But it's kinda funny 'cause they pass right be each other. ANYWAYS, please give me some ideas or suggestions. PLEASE! 'Till then, ciao!**

**Firework: Thank you, hope you like this one. I do hope I went original.**

**Typewriterman: Chin, maybe Ping is right. Maybe you are taking this older woman crush a bit to the extreme. lol Ping, yes it was weird seeing Aang dressed up as Avatar Kyoshi... crossdresser! lol I hope I went original on this chapter.**


	8. Never Alone

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

* * *

**-Never Alone-**

Fire Nation Prince Zuko rode on the ostrich-horse through the heated day. The sun was always his source of firebending, but today it was a source of unbearable heat to him. He squinted his eyes through the blind light. His hat didn't provide much protection against the heat. The ostrich-horse moved slowly, like it was dying from the heat. Zuko inhaled small breaths and tighten his hands on the reins of his creature. His face lowered a bit. He let his golden eyes wander to the side and pulled the reins, and the creature came to a halt.

A young man was roasting meat over a small fire. The smell of the meat reached Zuko's nose and his stomach growled for food. The man held the meat with a stick and handed it to a younger woman. She held the meat over the fire as the man walked over to a tree with few leaves for shelter.

Zuko was in desperate need for something to eat. He had stolen before, it wouldn't be different this time. His hand rested on the hilt of one of his broadswords. He was about to pull it out, but he stopped himself because he saw the man kneel down before a young pregnant woman. Zuko knew what was the right thing to do. He lifted his hand off the sword's hilt and kept going, still hungry.

It had been probably a week since he last saw Uncle Iroh. A week in the heat, with only about an hour's rest in the night. True, he slept at night, but very seldom. And it had been about two days that he had gone without eating and with no water whatsoever. Zuko breathed and the heat started to get to him. He knew because his eyelids begin drooping and soon, he didn't realize it, but he fell off his saddle and fell into a childhood memory. A memory when his father wasn't still Fire Lord, and when his mother was still there for him.

(Flashback Begins as Dream)

A young beautiful dark-haired woman stood by the pond, her robe in Fire Nation red. She had delicate hands and smooth skin. The woman smiled and looked down at the nine-year-old boy sitting next to her. The boy looked up at him and smiled when he saw his mother's beautiful face. Her golden eyes shone with joy and devotion.

"Mom," The boy started. "Why doesn't Cousin Lu Ten come back home? He doesn't have to fight."

His mother smiled sadly and looked back at the pond and the turtle-ducks. "Your cousin fights, because he wants to." She answered him, "Lu Ten had a choice: to stay or to go. And he chose to go and help Uncle Iroh fight in the war." She turned back to him, "Hopefully the war will be over."

There was a pause.

"Wanna see how Azula feeds the turtle-ducks?" Her son asked. Before his mother could say anything though, the boy already threw a piece of their bread in the pond.

"Zuko!" His mother's voice was high from surprise with an expression of shocked on her lovely face. "How could you? Why?"

Nine-year-old Zuko looked up with an uneasy smile to his mother, the joy from her eyes gone to be replace with disappointment. He looked back down at the pond. Nothing hurt him more than to disappoint his mother, uncle, and cousin. His mother above all. Zuko didn't realize that the mother turtle-duck was swimming with fury towards him for throwing the bread at her babies. Before he knew it, the mother turtle-duck bit his ankle. Not too bad, but bad enough for him to yell.

Princess Ursa rose to her feet and bent down to gently remove the turtle-duck. She gently tossed it in the pond with the baby turtle-ducks. She made a small laugh when the babies trailed behind their mother, with one hurrying after his family. Ursa smiled and looked down back at Zuko, who looked mad.

"Stupid turtle-duck." He muttered. Ursa frowned. "Why does it bite me? I didn't hit her!"

His mother sat next to him, her black hair rising and falling. "Zuko, that's how all mothers are." She explained with a soft voice.

"I know." Zuko muttered, still not looking at his mother.

Ursa smiled, "If you miss with their babies - " She threw her arms around her son and made a playful biting sound. "They'll get you." She held her son close in a motherly embrace. Zuko laughed a bit. His mother kept her arm around him and stared back into the pond.

Suddenly, everything went dark and Princess Ursa disappeared with the darkness. _"Never forget who you are..."_

(End of Flashback/Dream)

Zuko groaned. He opened his eyes and felt the hot dirt against the right side of his body. He sat up and put his hat back on. He looked up at the sun, which only made the heat worse for him. He got up and dusted his right side. He looked up to see the ostrich-horse grazing on a very small patch of grass.

"I'm sure lucky you didn't ran off when I passed out." Zuko stopped and remembered what his father had said:

_"Your sister, Azula, was born lucky. She's a true prodigy. While you! You on the other hand are lucky to be born."_

Thinking of his father and his flashback of his childhood, brought up old wounds and memories from his life in the Fire Nation. Zuko wished he didn't had a short memory of his mother. But a part of him wanted to look for more memories to heal. He hadn't had a mother since he was nine. After the... incident, he received no maternal love or any love from his father. Only his uncle's love and care was the only thing that the prince received.

Zuko shook the feelings and thoughts away. He got back on his saddle. He didn't want to think of his childhood right now, not while being alone. He had been alone in his past many times. Bringing them up just reminded him he was alone. Zuko tugged on the reins and the ostrich-horse continued it's path. Zuko stared at the path before them. He could still feel his stomach rumbling. He was desperately hungry. Feeling a dry throat, he reached for his flask of water to only discover it was empty. He sighed. His throat was dry and his breath was hot.

He continued riding the ostrich-horse, still hungry and thirsty. About two hours passed, and Zuko finally found a town. He breathed, glad that he found a place to rest, and hopefully, eat and drink. He rode slowly in town, aware that a few pairs of eyes were on him. Other than that, Zuko noticed that the town wouldn't be able to recognize him as Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He came to a halt beside a small store. He got off his saddle and tied the ostrich-horse to a pole. He walked up to the man behind the counter with a fast pace.

He dropped a few coins on the counter in front of the man. "Can I get a bag of feed, water, and something to eat?" He asked in a rush.

The man behind the counter gave him an uneasy but friendly smile. "This won't get you all that, but I could get you two bags of feed." He offered.

Zuko nodded. The merchant left to get the two bags of feed. While standing there, Zuko could hear a group of men in Earth Kingdom uniforms playing a game of dice. He heard one beg for spider snakes and such. The prince didn't pay much attention to games like those and Pai Shong his entire life, so hearing these men beg for the dice to add up to a certain number sounded pretty stupid to him. Out of the corner of his scared eye, Zuko saw a kid hiding beside the opposite edge of the counter. He snickered at the Earth Kingdom soldiers and hide behind the counter. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked away. There was a small _crack_ and he heard the boy muffle a laugh before hiding.

"You threw that, stranger?"

Zuko turned around to see the captain of the Earth Kingdom soldier group walk up to him with narrowed eyes. "No." Zuko replied, turning back around, his hand resting on the hilt of his broadswords. Ready to fight if anything should go wrong.

"You know who did?" The captain pressed on, walking closer to the Firebender.

"No." Zuko answered him again.

"That your favorite word, stranger?" The captain asked.

"Is stranger yours?" Zuko asked back. He heard one of the soldiers muffled a laugh.

"Shut it!" The captain hoarse. "Why, I outta - " The captain stopped shaking his fist and his sentence when the merchant came back with two bags of feed.

"Here you are, sir." The merchant said, laying the bags down.

The captain immediately took the bags and turned his back to Zuko and the merchant. "Thank you for your support." He passed his bags to two of the soldiers. "We kindly accept it."

Zuko and the merchant watched the men saddle on their creatures. Zuko looked up at the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"You can't afford the price for staying in this town, stranger. It's a lot more than you're worth, stranger." With that, the soldiers rode off.

"They're supposed to protect us," The merchant pointed out. "But all they do is take advantage." He sighed. "I'm sorry that they took the items you purchased."

"It's alright," Zuko said. _I'm use to it by now. _Knowing he should leave, Zuko walked towards the ostrich-horse. When he readied his saddle, the same boy that threw the egg at the soldiers, popped up.

"Hey!" He said brightly with a toothed smile.

Zuko ignored him.

"Um," The boy held his hand out. "My name is Lee. What's yours?"

"Shang," Zuko answered him, not really paying attention as he readied his saddle.

"Well, thanks for not ratting me out, Shang!" Lee thanked brightly. "I owe you one!"

"Whatever," Zuko muttered.

Lee frowned. He wanted to repay this young man for not ratting him out. Shang could've and Lee would've been toast. An idea sparked in Lee's mind, "Hey, why don't you come over to my place? My parents won't mind. You and get dinner and a place to rest. Please?" He pleaded with his brown eyes.

Zuko took one look at him and sighed. The kid had a point: he needed something to eat and a place to rest. "Fine," He agreed. He swung his right leg over to saddle and sat it in.

Lee's eyes brighten. "Great! Let me lead the way!" Lee took the ostrich-horse softly by it's reins and started to lead the way.

Zuko felt his stomach growl from hunger. He winced at it. The more he thought about it, the more hungry he got. But the feeling faded away when he remembered a memory he hated and felt embarrassed about...

(Flashback Begins)

Zuko and his mother, Princess Ursa, walked through the palace gardens. Zuko tried to make no eye or social contact with his little sister, Azula. He already knew who would be in the gardens with Azula right now. Ty Lee and Mai. Ty Lee was the cheerful, perky, and athletic girl. Mai, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She was quiet and pale, always watching her two friends cartwheel. She either be buried in a book or looking down at the ground. For some odd reason, Zuko noticed Mai was always blushing whenever he saw her.

_I _won't _play with Azula and her friends today, _Zuko thought with determination. Almost everyday, Azula sweet-talked her way into having Zuko play with her. His mother thought there was nothing wrong with that. His father, as usual, sided with Azula no matter what. He walked with his mom, who hummed softly to herself. He listened.

* * *

Eight-year-old Mai was playing with her hands when she heard footsteps and a lovely hum. She looked up and immediately looked away, her cheeks with a soft blush. Unfortunately, nothing got away with Azula. Azula had noticed her friend's blush while pushing Ty Lee to the ground. She looked around to see mother and her brother, Zuko. A smirk came upon her lips. 

Azula turned to Ty Lee, who just got up, and whispered in her ear: "Hey, watch this!" She ran and jumped in front of her mother and brother. "Mom, could Zuko come and play with me, Ty Lee, and... " She looked at Zuko with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "_Mai._"

"Mom!" Zuko whined, looking up at his mother.

"Well," Ursa said thoughtfully. "I think it's a wonderful idea to play with your sister." She kissed both Zuko and Azula on the forehead and left. Zuko's shoulders slump. His mother had just left him with his death. He looked at his sister.

"Come here, Zuzu!" Azula pulled him by his sleeve.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko whined.

"Don't be such a baby," Azula pulled him where Ty Lee and Mai were. "Alright, we're gonna play a little game." She pulled Mai in front of the fountain, placing an apple on her head. "Here's how the game goes: you try to knock the apple off the other person's head."

"And exactly how do you that?" Zuko asked, looking miserable.

"Like this!" Azula threw a punch towards Mai, who looked extremely bored with the apple on her head. "Ha ha!"

Azula laughed as the apple on her friend's head caught on fire. Mai gasped and froze in her place. Zuko didn't know why he did it, but it was an instinct. He ran and pushed Mai into the fountain. The warm water ceasing the burned apple. Zuko and Mai coughed.

"Awww!" Ty Lee teased. "Aren't they so cute, Azula?" She asked.

Azula nodded, smirking. "Yeah, not so bad."

Zuko got up and glared at his sister. _I want to strangle her! _he thought as he stormed off.

"I - you - Ugh!" Mai rose to her feet and stomped out of the fountain after Zuko. A blush slowly made it's way to her porcelain cheeks when she thought about what Zuko did to save her. She stopped and called after Zuko with a softer and quieter voice, "Thanks." But he didn't hear it.

(Flashback Ends)

"Here we are!" Lee's voice brought Zuko out of the childhood memory.

He looked around. They were entering a farm with not much grass. Animals were inside wooden fences. A barn house and a house were up ahead.

"This is where I live." Lee said with his toothed smile.

_Nobody is bound to sneak up on you, I guess,_ Zuko thought as he examined each animal in the farm making loud noises. He got off his saddle and the ostrich-horse took a sip of water from a barrel. He followed Lee to a middle-aged man and his lovely wife. Both were dressed in plain and simple green clothing like Lee, but there was a light in their eyes. Zuko assumed these were Lee's parents.

"Mom. Dad." Lee ran to embrace them.

"Lee," His mother smile softly, reminding Zuko how his mother would act similar to this woman. She looked up to Zuko, "My name is Sela. You've already met Lee I see." Sela smiled.

"My name is Gansu." Her husband introduced. Before Gansu could ask Zuko his name, Lee interrupted.

"Dad, this guy stood up against Gaw and his bullies!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

"Lee, don't interrupt." Sela whispered with a disapproved face.

Lee pouted and looked up at his mother, "Sorry, mom."

This instantly reminded Zuko of the turtle-duck incident where his mother gave his a disappointed look. _Too many memories,_ Zuko thought. _Sela and Lee remind me of - _

"Now," Sela cut his thoughts off with her soft voice. "Does this guy have a name?" She asked with a smile.

"Shang." Zuko answered.

"Well, Shang," Sela began, rubbing her left arm. "Why don't you stay for dinner? It'll be ready very soon." She offered.

"I can't." Zuko immediately said. He didn't want to remain in a place full of memories.

Sela looked up at Gansu for support. Gansu then suggested in his deep but soft voice, "I need some help on the roof of the barnyard. I can use a hand and dinner will be ready. What do you say?"

Zuko looked at him. He honestly didn't want to remain here, but he saw they were trying to offer him some help. Normally he wouldn't accept it, but this time, he did. "Alright. Thank you." He, Gansu, and Lee headed to the barnyard, where the roof needed fixing. The three boys climbed a ladder. There were already two hammers there and it was visible there a few opened patches on the roof. Zuko got to work with Gansu right away. Lee stayed on the ladder and asked questions:

"So, where you from?" He asked 'Shang'.

"Far away." Zuko responded, telling the truth.

Lee nodded. "So, you have any siblings?" He asked.

Zuko hammered hard on the roof, making a hole. He blinked. Thinking of Azula right now - either when they were younger or old - had him loosing a bit self-control. He muttered, "Sorry."

Gansu made a friendly smile, "It's alright, Shang." He turned to Lee, "Lee, stop asking personal questions please. A man's business and past is his own, nobody else's. And he'll decide whether to share it or not."

"Sorry, dad." Lee muttered mournfully.

Zuko began covering up the hole he made and started hammering it to seal it. His thoughts drifted to Azula. She was mean, even as children. But after their father became Fire Lord, she had unlimited power and grew more cruel with each passing day. She had also come up cruel jokes for Zuko and her friends. He didn't realize it, but he hammered hard and rough, causing Gansu to look up from his work.

"Are you alright?" Gansu asked him worriedly.

Zuko stopped hammering and looked up, "Yeah... sorry."

Gansu couldn't help but laugh. "You remind me of Sen Su!"

That caught Zuko's attention, "Sen Su?" He repeated.

"My older brother." Lee explained, "He's fighting in the war. He's a _true_ soldier, unlike Gaw and his bullies."

"Lee," Gansu warned.

"So, Sen Su is in the war as we speak?" Zuko asked.

Gansu nodded his head, "Yes." He answered, "He was stubborn and always said everything was alright. He always fixed his mistakes. You remind me of him."

_No, I don't._ But Zuko kept that to himself. He attended back to his task and hammered again.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lee suddenly asked.

At this, Zuko accidentally hammered his thumb. He muffled a scream of pain and gripped his swollen thumb. He shut his eyes in pain.

"Oops," Lee muttered with an apology tone. "Sorry."

"It's alright!" Zuko hissed from the pain.

"Lee, go see if dinner is ready." Gansu ordered, giving 'Shang' an apology face. "Sorry about that Shang. It's just Lee doesn't know when to stop asking questions." He returned to his work.

Zuko gripped his thumb. He suddenly remembered something from when he was four or five.

(Flashback Begins)

Four-year-old Zuko pouted as he stared down at his bleeding thumb. He had just received a paper cut. He sat in his room alone, trying to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it.

"Zuko?" A voice called out. Little Zuko turned around to see his mother at his doorway. She walked over to him with a worried expression. She sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, "Zuko, are you alright?" She asked.

"I cut myself," Zuko pouted.

Ursa gasped, though anyone could tell it was a fake but playful gasp. "My poor prince!" She took his thumb into her delicate hands, "You're so brave to take it like a big boy." A smile growing on her lips.

Zuko still pouted, "It stings."

"Well, I'll make it better with some magic." Ursa smiled at him with laughter in her golden eyes.

(Five Years Later)

"You're an idiot." Eight-year-old Azula insulted her brother with a bored voice and expression. Zuko had just cut his palm with the new knife that Uncle Iroh had sent him. "Anyone would know that move would cut you. And even if it did, it's just a little cut. No need to cry to mom about it."

Nine-year-old Zuko sent her a glare over his shoulder. "Shut it, Azula!" He hissed, pressing pressure on the cut on his palm. He kept his yell of pain in him, not wanting to reveal to his sister that he was weak. Zuko looked back at the thin blood line on his palm.

"Why don't you get mom?" Azula teased, "She'll fix it with magic!" She clasped her hands together in fake delight. "Oooh! Magic, Zuzu!"

Zuko whirled around to face her. "I told you never to - " He started yelling, but a gentle but firm voice stopped him halfway through his sentence.

"What is going on here?" Lady Ursa stepped into the room. Her delicate hands inside the folds of her red sleeves. She shook her head, "We'll talk about this later. For now, your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulan. Best clothes, hurry up." She urged gently.

Zuko and Azula nodded. Zuko stopped though at the doorway when he heard Azula asked, "Why don't you call grandfather grandfather? I mean," She scoffed. "He's not the high and mighty Fire Lord he was. Besides, if Uncle Iroh wasn't going to be Fire Lord, father would make a much better one than grandfather and - "

"Young lady," Ursa's voice was stern and hard. "Not another word. Now, go and wash up for the audience with _Fire Lord Azulan_."

Azula shrugged, "I was just saying!" She hurried out of the room.

Zuko looked at his mom, who was shaking her head in disapproval. "Honestly, the way she thinks... " She sighed and looked at her son. "Darling, go and get ready."

Zuko nodded, rushing to his room.

(Flashback Ends)

Zuko remembered that audience with his grandfather very well. He had been humiliated. Azula was declared a Firebender prodigy be his father right in front of Fire Lord Azulan. Zuko remembered he tried to impress his father and grandfather, but ended up failing. Though, his mother comforted him with her words and smile, his father would never be proud of him. Never. What was worst, was that Fire Lord Azulan had a private audience with Prince Ozai. And the meeting did not go as well. Zuko could still remember the cruel smirk on Azula's face and how her big eyes held much mischief, and no the kind to embarrass both Zuko and Mai. No, a different kind.

_"Your suffering has just begun!"_ Fire Lord Azulan's angry voice to Ozai echoed in the banished prince's thoughts.

"Shang?" Gansu's voice called Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Yes?" Zuko asked, looking up from his work.

"Dinner is ready." Gansu said.

Zuko nodded. He followed Gansu down the ladder and in the house.

(Later, That Night)

Zuko was allowed to sleep in the barnyard. He had brought his bag with him in the barnyard, to keep a close eye on it. Zuko laid on the hay. It felt itchy and scratchy, but it was alright to Zuko. Anything was better than the hot and rough dirt. Anything. Zuko waited 'till Lee and his parents were asleep. When the time came, the prince got up and took his two broadswords out of the bag. He quietly wandered from the farm, and into a valley of tall grass.

Under the full moon, Zuko began practicing his blade skills. He twirled the swords as two halves of one. Zuko was much into his practice, that he didn't notice Lee was watching him.

"You really remind me of my brother," Lee said out loud.

Zuko turned around, lowering his swords down. "How long have you been watching?" He asked.

"Long enough to remember Sen Su," Lee answered. He stepped up. "Can I try those?" He asked, pointing to the broadswords.

Zuko passed them to Lee. Lee tried to handle them, but Zuko shook his head. "You gotta remember that the sword is an extension to your arm. And remember that the swords are not two separate things." He paused to think how he could word it, "Think of them as two halves of a whole."

Lee nodded and concentrated hard. Long before the night was over, Lee had it all perfect. He looked to Zuko for approval. Zuko nodded. Lee smiled. As the two boys made their way back to the farm, Lee asked. "So, who taught you how to use blades?"

Zuko hesitated before answering the question. "My cousin."

* * *

Zuko woke up when the sun rose on the horizon. He packed and readied the ostrich-horse for the journey. He was given a small pack of food from Lee's family. Before he left, they came to say goodbye. 

"Are you sure you can travel?" Sela asked like a worried mother.

"I'm fine." Zuko answered.

"Take care, Shang." Gansu said.

"You sure you have to go?" Lee asked for the third or fourth time.

"I can't delay." Zuko answered him for the third or fourth time. But before he could get on the saddle, Gaw and his soldiers arrived.

"What do you want?" Gansu asked, his voice rough and on edge.

"Listen," Gaw said. "We didn't have to come and deliver you the message. We could've let you found out the hard way. But instead, we decided to perform a good deed."

"Whatever message you bring is not welcomed here!" Gansu stated.

Gaw smirked, "Then, I assume you don't want know your own son's death."

Gansu froze. Lee's eyes widen. Sela started sobbing. Zuko looked at Gaw, an old wound returning.

"You lie!" Gansu accused with a finger.

"Do I?" Gaw challenged. "Heard he was in the front lines. First to die."

"Please," Sela begged through her sobs. "No more!" She shook her head, her face buried in her palms.

"Leave now." Zuko threatened.

Gaw glared at him, "You still here, stranger?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." Zuko snapped.

Gaw narrowed his eyes, "I'll deal with you later." He muttered, looking back at a sad Gansu. "Your welcome for the message." With that, he and his men rode off.

"He was lying, right?" Lee asked himself in a whisper, still overcome by shock that his brother had died.

"Come on, dear." Gansu led his weeping wife inside the house.

Lee looked at 'Shang'. "Won't you stay?" He asked with teary eyes.

Zuko looked down at him. Another old wound opened up. But he forced it back with his dead memories. "I can't - " Before he knew it, Lee was hugging him. Zuko froze with a blank expression. The bond with Lee had grown too brotherly, perhaps. One of the memories he tried so hard to put down, broke to the surface, opening up an old wound.

(Flashback Begins)

"You cheated, Azula!" Zuko accused. They had been playing a game, and obviously, Azula _had_ to cheat.

"I did not!" Azula shot back, pretending to sound surprise at this statement.

"Did too!" Zuko argued.

"Did _not_!" Azula defended herself.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!" Zuko shouted.

"DID NOT!" Azula shouted back.

"Children," Ursa pleaded. "Please, stop." The siblings stopped. Something wasn't right. There was sobbing in their mother's voice and she wouldn't look at them as she sat on the bench by the pond.

"Mom?" Zuko called out to her.

Ursa stood up and turned to her children with tears in her eyes. "Your cousin... Lu Ten... " Her voice was low. "... He did not make it..."

Zuko and Azula froze in their place. Their only cousin, Lu Ten, had lost his life in Ba Sing Se.

(Flashback Ends)

To not feel the wound go deeper, Zuko pushed Lee away and reached for something in his pocket. "Here, I want you to have this." He held out a knife. The knife shone brightly when it caught the sun's light. The writing on both sides still engraved. Zuko slipped it in Lee's hand. "Read the inscription."

"Never give up without a fight?" Lee read. While he read, Zuko swung his leg over the creature and settled in his saddle. He immediately took off. Lee stared after him with sadness. He felt like he lost a friend, a brother-like figure.

As he rode from the farm, Zuko felt no regret leaving Lee, or the regret he didn't want to admit. Zuko couldn't stand it to be in a place where it brought old wounds and painful memories up. He shut his eyes and the ostrich-horse slowed down once they reached a deep grassy valley. Zuko stopped and got off from the saddle. He walked over and kneeled in front of the small pond. He bent his face and splashed water in his face.

* * *

His father decided to go and look for Sen Su in the front lines. Lee watched him go, in the same place he had seen 'Shang' run off. His mom wrapped her arms around him. Lee looked up at her, "Mom, will dad really find Sen Su in the front lines?" He asked. 

His mother shut her eyes tightly, choking back the tears. She slowly opened her eyes to show how teary-eyes her dark brown eyes were. But Sela forced a smile, "Of coarse, your father will. Sen Su's probably writing us a letter right now, like he always..." His mother sniffled. "Like he always..." She tried to say, but the tears were rushing forward. "... Like he always... does!" Sela broke down. She fell to the ground and buried her face in her palms. She sobbed. "I'm sorry, Lee!" She tried to say through the tears, "But - "

"It's alright, mom." Lee knelt down by his mom, "Sen Su is probably mailing his letter to us right now."

"Or maybe not," Gaw smirked. Lee looked up in surprise, while his mom kept sobbing. Gaw had snuck up on the two.

"What are you doing here?!" Lee asked, getting up and glaring straight into Gaw's eyes. "Leave us alone!"

"So," Gaw said, looking around. Ignoring Lee. "Your father left to find his dead son, eh? Your father will probably come running home, crying like a baby all the way - "

"Shut up!" Lee snapped, taking out the knife 'Shang' gave him. He pointed the point at Gaw, "Leave my family alone!" Lee shouted fiercely.

Sela lifted her face from her hands and her teary eyes widen in fear, "Lee!" She cried out.

"Well, well, well." Gaw muttered. He smirked and announced, "Looks like we got ourselves a recruit, boys!" The soldiers behind the captain laughed and snickered.

"No!" Sela pleaded.

Too late. Gaw threw Lee over to one of the soldiers, who tied him up. "Let's go!" He shouted. Gaw turned to Sela, "Thank you. Besides, you lost one son. What's another one?" With that, the soldiers left, riding hard and fast.

"Nooo!" Sela screamed, rising to her feet. She jumped to her feet and started running after the soldiers. "Lee! Lee!" She cried out.

"Mom!" Lee cried back before his voice completely faded.

"I've lost them all," Sela whispered, dropping to her knees. She pressed her arms against her chest and let the tears fall from her eyes. She began crying when someone came to her mind. "Shang." She whispered. Sela jumped to her feet and began running into the direction that 'Shang' had gone into. _If someone can help us, it's Shang!_ Sela thought desperately. She didn't care if her legs were growing weary or that her feet were hurting, all she cared was for her son... the only one left. "Shang!" Sela cried out when she saw 'Shang' and his ostrich-horse by the small pond in the valley. "Shang!" She stopped in front of him and breathed for only five seconds. "It's Lee!" She said, looking up at him.

Zuko blinked when he heard Lee's name. Something wasn't right. Sela had been weeping, it was obvious. Her eyes were shiny with tears, and her cheeks were streamed with dried tears. In the state she was in, it reminded Zuko of his mother on the day they found out that Lu Ten had died. "What happened to Lee?" Zuko asked her, helping her up to her feet.

"Lee and soldiers!" Sela explained, "Gaw left to find Sen Su. Gaw and his soldiers came back and Lee pulled a knife out on them. I don't even know where he got that knife!" Zuko knew exactly what knife Lee pulled out, but he kept his silence and allowed Sela to continue her story. "When Lee pulled the knife out and ordered them to leave us, they said he was old enough to go into the army!" She sobbed again in her palms, "I know we don't know you that well, Shang, but please! You're the closet thing Lee had as a brother! Please!"

When she said what Lee thought of him, Zuko knew he had to save Lee. "I'll get your son back for you." Zuko agreed.

Sela looked at him with a happy smile, "Oh thank you!"

* * *

Zuko arrived in the town in no time. He got off his ride and walked up to Gaw and his soldiers. He could see Lee tied up to one of the poles of the water tower. Lee watched him as well as Sela from the crowd. Zuko stopped in front of Gaw. 

"You again, stranger?" Gaw seemed annoyed.

"I'll keep popping up until you leave these people to their lives." Zuko didn't break eye contact with the Earth Kingdom captain.

"Maybe you can stop popping up when you leave town." Gaw suggested, "As in now."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and noticed the soldiers formed a circle around him. He placed his right hand on the hilts of his broadswords, ready to strike without firebending. "Let the kid go," Zuko demanded.

Gaw laughed, "I don't think what we do is any of your business, now is it?" His men snickered. "Get him." Gaw commanded his men.

Zuko took his swords out and started taking out each man. His hat falling in the process. Lee watched with amazement as 'Shang' finished off all the soldiers with his swords, except for Gaw. Gaw narrowed his eyes at 'Shang'.

"You honestly think you can walk out of town as a hero?" Gaw asked. "You'll just an outsider."

"Let the kid go," Zuko demanded, gripping his swords.

"You gotta go through me first, stranger." Gaw challenged.

Zuko, out of the corner of his eye, saw Sela looking on desperate. He glanced at Lee, who held a face that said 'help me!' "I accept." Zuko said.

"Get ready to loose." Gaw muttered, smirking.

Gaw was apparently an Earthbender. He swung his iron hammer and the earth rose and attacked Zuko, who tried to block them with the blades. Finally, Zuko fell down to the ground from a blow. Gaw came over.

"You're alone, now stranger." He pointed out, "You lived alone and you'll die alone."

Zuko's vision blurred. All he could see was Gaw's outline, then it faded completely to darkness. Zuko fell into an unconscious state.

(Flashback/Dream Begins)

Nine-year-old Zuko felt someone shake his shoulders gently. He opened his eyes, though not all the way. He stared up into his mother's loving, but sad golden eyes in the dim morning light. His mother's expression was urgent.

"Zuko, my son!" Ursa embraced him tightly.

"Mom...?" Zuko was still half-asleep.

Ursa glanced nervously behind herself, fearing footsteps would approach. She feared they would know her intentions and her departure. She was slowly letting the fear of Ozai put her down. But she pushed it away and pulled away from her son. "Zuko, please don't forget about me." She pleaded in a desperate whisper, "Please don't forget about all I've done to protect you and please do not hate me for - " She gasped, her heart skipped a beat when a noise echoed in the hall before her son's room. She turned her face back to her sleeping son. Her whisper and words growing more desperate, "Zuko, my son, don't ever let anyone or anything put you down. Don't let the darkness enclose you, my son. Don't ever forget me, please, don't!" She turned her head around, almost hearing the footsteps in the palace. Ursa turned back to Zuko, "Never forget who you are." She embraced him one more time, the very last time. Ursa slowly and painfully pulled away from her child. She began walking away, slowly pulling her black hood on. She watched Zuko fall back asleep as she walked away from him. _I'm so sorry. But I'm hurting myself while hurting you, Zuko. _"Don't ever forget, my prince." She whispered one last time with tears streaming down her lovely face.

(Flashback/Dream Ends)

**

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! This chapter was up much quicker than I expect. See why I always say it'll take a month for me to put up the next chapter? Sometimes, they'll come earlier or they come when expected. Next update before March, k? But, I liked some ideas people (Typewriterman and Firework) gave me. And if you'll all wondering what happened after the last flashback/dream (they got kinda annoying for me), it'll be in the next chapter. And you'll find out why. By the way, ideas on what Mai's reaction should be with the Artymis and Zuko romance (this should be fun :P). L8ter! **

**Typerwriterman: Thanks for the ideas for this chapter and the next. **

**Firework: Thanks, for the response to my idea. I thought so too. Glad I didn't!**

**yourmaster: Thanks!**

**Naruto's-Love: I am happy that I updated too :P**

**Zuko-fan: Kinda. Artymis just has the ability to communicate with Anduril like a Dragon Rider. Other than that, she's complete Avatar. But, I'm getting a clear idea and reaction Mai will get with Artymis' and Zuko's relationship. **


	9. A Taste of What To Expect

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.

* * *

**

**-A Taste of What to Expect-**

"Get up," Lee whispered. "Please."

Sela looked on. _Please, Shang. _She silently begged he would.

Zuko stirred in his unconscious state. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision came into focus. The flood of memories came back to him like a wave. His mother, Lady Ursa, disappearing. His grandfather dead. His father gaining power. And his sister, Azula was gaining power like their father, leaving Zuko behind. Zuko slowly sat up and looked up. Gaw was making his way to Lee.

"Lee!" Sela cried out from the crowd. She sprinted forward to rush to her son's aid, but people held her back.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Gaw. With a rage of anger and hatred, Zuko dragged his foot along the dirt in front of him and rose to his feet with knees bent. He lifted the blades' hilts in his hands and he glared at Gaw as the fire around burned brightly and rose high.

"You're Fire Nation!" Gaw gasped.

Zuko swiped his sword diagonally towards the Earth captain and a flame burst. It knocked Gaw off his feet. Everyone was now staring at Zuko. Sela gasped and covered her mouth, shaking her head. She had brought hospitability to the very nation that killed her Sen Su. Lee stared in horror at 'Shang'. He had let a Firebender - a murderer that killed his brother and brought misery to his family - in his house. Lee felt even more betrayed because he had looked to 'Shang' as a brother-like figure. Zuko calmed down and the flames died. He looked up and walked over to Lee, who press himself against the pole he was tied to. Zuko cut the ropes that tied Lee very carefully with one of his swords. He knelt down and picked up Lee's knife - his knife.

"Here," Zuko extended it to Lee.

"Get away from me!" Lee yelled, running to his mother in the crowd. Sela embraced her son and breathed deeply from relief. She lifted her eyes and they harden on Zuko.

"Get out of our town!" Someone from the crowd shouted, others shouting in agreement.

"I will then," Zuko muttered. He ticked the knife back in the leather bag in his pocket. He got up and picked up his swords and hat. He saddled on his ostrich-horse and placed his hat on. He slowly rode tot he edge of the town, the townspeople watching him. He stopped by Sela and Lee. Sela took a couple of steps back, her arms around Lee protectively.

"Leave us alone!" Sela demanded.

Zuko lowered his face. He continued riding. He rode at the town's edge, then out of town, and soon, into the desert again. Zuko felt alone again. The same feeling he got after his mother left, after Lu Ten died, after Azula grew cruel... after his father banished him. The banished prince rode until he felt the old wounds come back. There was a small pain in his chest. Zuko pressed a hand to his chest. The pain soon started growing until his knuckles were white. He shut his eyes.

_I don't want this pain!_ he though, _I don't want to live in those memories anymore!_

He press his lips tightly to stop the groan of pain. He fell off the ostrich-horse and curled up in ball from the pain. Zuko press his arms over his stomach. "Why - do - I - " He barely managed to say through gritted teeth, " - I - feel this - this pain?!" He opened his eyes for a few seconds, and immediately shut them. He knew very well that the pain was coming from his old memories and painful childhood.

* * *

Avatar Artymis press a hand to her heart. Her heart felt a sting of pain. Artymis left it and placed her hands back on Anduril's silver scales. She leaned slightly to the side, down at the puffy clouds that Anduril and Appa were riding above for hours. Toph had her arms firmly around Artymis' waist. It was Toph's first time flying on Anduril. She was still nervous since she couldn't "see" very well as she would normally on ground. Even though she couldn't see with her eyes or in her way, she could feel Artymis uneasy. She felt the negative vibrations coming from the Airbender. 

"You ok?" Toph asked.

Artymis glanced at her over her shoulder, "Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause you're lying," Toph declared. "I can tell. Now, spill it."

Artymis sighed from defeat. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Anduril, who gave her a glance. _What's wrong, Artymis?_

She shook her head, _Nothing._

"He and I can tell you're lying." Toph pointed out.

Artymis side-glanced towards her right, to Appa. He was far enough for the Water Tribe siblings not to hear a single word. Artymis didn't want Katara and Sokka to worry. "Alright," Artymis began. "I feel this sting of pain, a small one. It hurts my heart." Right after she said that, Artymis pressed her hand in the middle of her chest again. "I feel it again."

"Maybe bad memories?" Toph suggested.

"I don't think so," Artymis said. "I wasn't thinking about anything, except..." Her voice drowned. Zuko had been on her mind. He had been on her mind all day, since morning.

"Except?" Toph's tone urged her to go.

"Except for that one baby from Omashu." Artymis quickly made up. Tom-Tom was the first thing that came to her mind to substitute Zuko. Though, it seemed Anduril knew the truth because he made a small chuckle in her mind. _Don't say anything,_ she warned her brother.

_If you say so,_ Anduril responded.

"What baby?" Toph asked, interested.

"Some baby boy named Tom-Tom," Artymis explained. "He was the cutest thing. I grew attached to him, but he belonged to a Fire Nation family. I had to let him go." Her tone had changed to sorrow during the brief explanation.

"Well, you sound pretty sad about it." Toph said, "So, maybe that's making the pain in your chest?"

"Maybe... ow!" Artymis pressed her hand to her chest harder and shut her eyes. "It hurts - even - " Artymis gritted the words through her teeth, " - even more!"

Anduril immediately started flying down. Katara noticed this as she sat comfortably in Appa's saddle. She looked over to Artymis and noticed she was in pain. Katara crawled over to Appa's reins and grabbed them gently. "Appa, we gotta go down like Anduril is!"

Sokka opened his eyes from his nap. "Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"Anduril is going down." Katara answered him, giving quick glances at him and Artymis.

Toph kept her arm around Artymis tight and placed a firm hand on the scales in front of the Airbender, to ensure neither of them would fall. "Hold on." Toph commanded. Artymis nodded her head and gripped Anduril's scales while adding pressure on the chest pain with her other hand.

Anduril came to a large clearing surrounded by large rocks. He landed as fast and swiftly as he could. Once he did, Artymis tried to climb down, but Toph forced her to stay.

"Stay." Toph said firmly, "You'll hurt yourself even more."

"I'm fine!" Artymis gritted through her teeth. "I just need to lay down!" She could hear Appa landing. She heard loud and fast footsteps run towards their direction.

"Artymis!" Katara's tone was worry. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Artymis muttered.

_Don't move, _Anduril ordered, _Stay perfectly still, both of you._

The Airbender felt something scaly slither around them and grab them firmly, but gently. It wrapped around her waist and legs. Anduril's tail gently and softly placed her on the ground, where Artymis could see the outline of Katara and Sokka. A minute later, Toph's outline appeared.

"Will she be alright?" Toph asked.

"I think it's the heat." Katara suggested, placing a hand on Artymis' forehead to check her temperature. "Her temperature's rising." She said, "Where'd the pain start?" She asked.

"From her chest," Toph answered. "She said something about a pain in her chest, and it grew more painful in fast seconds."

"At least we know something," Sokka said.

Artymis' eyes began to droop. The pain in her chest stayed though. Artymis curled up in a ball, her arms pressed against her chest.

"You can fall asleep, Art." Katara said softly. Sokka looked on with worry.

"Yeah," Toph agreed with her. "Go to sleep, Arty."

_Anduril? _Artymis called out to him as she began to fall asleep.

_I'm right here,_ Anduril assured her. _I won't leave._

Artymis' eyelids became heavier and heavier by the second. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. With the pain still in her chest, she slipped into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mai sighed from boredom. She had been traveling with Azula and Ty Lee now for a couple of weeks in a large Fire Nation traveling tank... thingy. She had thought it be more eventful than her time in Omashu. But, it didn't quite work out that way. True, the fight with the Avatar and her friends was an event. But, it didn't add much excitement to Mai's life. All she had really learned was that that girl, Artymis, had been attached to her little brother, Tom-Tom. 

_I wished she would've made the fight a bit interesting,_ Mai thought as she twirled one of her knives in her hand. She had been twirling it for the past half-hour. _I mean, she's the Avatar. She couldn't spice things up a bit?_ The fifteen-year-old sighed.

Ty Lee, who had been sitting in front of her, noticed her sigh. The acrobat smiled, "Aw! Mai, you bored?" She asked in her usual perky voice.

Mai stopped twirling the knife in her hand. She laid her head back, "Yes, very."

Ty Lee nodded, "Yeah, ever since we got this traveling... thingy, it's been boring." The acrobat jumped off her seat and landed on her palms. She began "walking" with her hands. "I wished we were near a town." She sighed.

Mai lifted her head and looked at her, "Oh? Why?"

Ty Lee did half a flip-flop and landed properly on her feet, "You know? To see new places and meet new people."

"Didn't you do that with the circus?" Mai asked, her tone even.

Ty Lee shrugged, "I suppose. But, there can't be too much of anything!" A bright smile came on her young face.

Mai lowered her eyes and lifted them when she heard and felt the machine stop. Mai looked at Ty Lee, who was clueless at what was going on. The metal door lowered down before the two fifteen-year-olds. Azula stepped in the metal room. "News, I'm assuming?" Mai guessed.

Azula nodded, "Yes. It seems there's a clear path that leads to the Avatar."

"How do you know it'll lead to that girl, oh what's her name?" Ty Lee asked thoughtfully.

"I don't care about her name right now." Azula snapped, "But," She smirked. "I _do _know the trail leads to her, because she made it herself."

Mai looked at Azula with no interest, "So, we'll track her down, fight her, capture her, and shipped her off to your father?"

Azula nodded, her smirk widening. "Exactly,"

Mai nodded, sticking the knife she was playing with earlier, back under her red sleeve. "Alright," She said, looking bored again, as usual.

* * *

"How she feeling?" Sokka asked Katara when she climbed down from Appa's saddle. 

"Her fever's going down, very slowly." Katara said, she sat by her brother and Toph. She looked up at Anduril, who rose his head to check on his sister. "Don't worry, Anduril, she should feel better by morning." Katara comforted.

Anduril nodded, _Thank you, Katara._

_Anytime,_ Katara thought. She stared up at the sky. Already the sun was setting. The sky was streaked with shades of blue and pink. "We should start setting up camp, it's almost night." Katara rose to her feet.

"I'll get the tent," Sokka volunteered.

"I'll do the fireplace," Katara offered. Momo chirped loudly. Katara laughed. "Alright, Momo, _you_ can get the fireplace. I'll get the water." The Waterbender petted Momo and he flew off to collect sticks.

_I'll get food,_ Anduril said. Katara nodded. Anduril began walking away, but stopped. He threw a quick glance at Artymis, sleeping in a corner in Appa's saddle. _I'll be back,_ he whispered in her mind. With that, Anduril leaped into the darkening sky. He soared high over the trees.

Katara left the campsite to get water. She reached the river and filled the flasks with more than enough water. She also filled another one, for Artymis. Katara gathered the flasks and headed back towards the camp. When she arrived, Sokka was finishing the tent and Momo was already half-way through his pile of sticks. Then, the Waterbender's blue eyes fell on Toph. The Earthbender was laying herself against a boulder and her bag laying right next to her. She looked bored.

Katara frowned, but then realized Toph didn't fully understand the rules of the group. She put the flasks down and walked over to Toph.

Toph, hearing her footsteps, wasn't alarmed. She, indeed though, sat up quickly. "What is it, Katara?" She asked. "Is Artymis alright?"

"She's alright," Katara answered, stopping in front of Toph. "But, we do need to talk."

"Talk?" Toph sounded confused. Then, her tone changed. "I don't want _the _talk!" Her tone was panic and high.

Katara blinked. Sokka stopped what he was doing and rose an eyebrow. He shrugged and continued his work. Katara muffled a giggle successfully. "No, Toph, not _that_ talk."

"Oh," A blush was lightly painted on Toph's pale cheeks. She laid back and tried to sink in her seat as low as she could. "Alright."

"What I mean," Katara explained. "Is our teamwork on setting up camp."

"Eh?" Toph cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Well, one of us will set up the tent." Katara tried to lay it out nicely, "One of us would hunt some food. One will get water and one will help unload the stuff. Even Momo does something."

"Oh, I see." Toph slowly said.

"You do?" Katara asked, hoping her examples helped.

"No, I can't." Toph said grimly.

"O-oh." Katara remembered. "I didn't - "

"What is going on here?" A sleep voice asked. The Waterbender turned around to see Artymis walking towards them. The Earthbender recognized Artymis' footsteps. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran towards the Airbender. She flung her arms around Artymis' waist and embraced her.

"Arty!" Toph said happily.

Artymis made a smile and gently return the embrace. "Hey, Toph." She looked up to Katara, "Thanks for taking care of me and of things. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Katara said, "How do you feel?"

Artymis thought about the question then answered, "I feel better than earlier. The pain is 99 gone."

"Which means you'll still have to rest," Toph pointed out, pulling away. "Get in the tent right now!" The Earthbender pointed in the direction of the tent Sokka had finished.

"Excuse me?" Artymis asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm older than you, young lady!"

"I'm more educated!" Toph shot back, pushing Artymis.

Artymis' jaw fell in her surprise and shook her head, "Oooh! You'll so gonna get it!" She pushed Toph back.

Toph's eyes narrowed and heard her walk away. "Oh no, you don't!" She stomp the ground, a rock emerged right behind Artymis and she was pushed to the ground.

She turned around, green eyes flashing. "You messed with me now!" She shot a blast of air towards Toph.

Katara sighed, massaging her forehead. Her talk with Toph - if it even started - didn't go through. Artymis was acting childish. Not good in her state. Katara shook her head and walked back to Sokka and Appa. "How can you stand this?" Katara asked Sokka.

"Stand what?" Sokka asked, looking at her.

"That!" Katara pointed at the childish Artymis and Toph.

"Oh," Sokka nodded slowly. He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm immune to everything!" He puffed his chest out.

Katara rolled her eyes. She did a double-take on the newly-lit fireplace. "Uh, Sokka?"

"Yeah?" Sokka asked, closing his eyes in his glory of immunity.

"Your foot's on fire, Lord Who Is Immune To Everything." Katara pointed out calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wh-WHAT!" Sokka looked down to discover his sister was right. He shook his foot out, hoping the fire would die. It didn't.

Artymis glanced over her shoulder at the scene. She gaped, "Uh-oh."

"What?" Toph asked, stopping their game.

"Sokka's foot on fire." Artymis answered.

"Oh." Toph said, then asked, "Should we do something?"

Artymis hid a grin, "Yes, we should." She ran over to Sokka. "Is he going to cooperate?" Artymis asked Katara, who watched her brother acting crazy.

Katara shook her head, keeping her blue eyes on the crazy boy. "No."

"Didn't think so," Artymis sighed. She calmly walked over to Sokka. "Sokka!" She suddenly shouted.

"What?!" Sokka asked turning to her, still trying to blow the fire out.

"It's meat!" Artymis pointed past his shoulder.

"Where?!" Sokka whirled around. Artymis smirked and pushed him down to the ground. "Ow." He muttered. He lifted his head and screamed, "I'M STILL ON FIRE!!!"

"This is the part when I come in," Artymis muttered to herself.

She thrust her hands forward, a wind blowing in that direction. The wind concentrated on Sokka and rolling him. Artymis brought her hands slowly back to herself, Sokka rolling in that direction. She thrust her hands out, Sokka rolling that. She brought her hands back, the wind carrying Sokka back to her before rolling in the other direction. This continued until the fire on Sokka's foot disappeared.

"Better?" Artymis asked him.

Sokka nodded, his eyes wide and his arms down at his sides. He slowly sat up, massaging his foot. "Could've given me a warning," He muttered to himself.

"Well, I thought you were immune to everything." Katara teased.

"I am!" Sokka crossed his arms. He then frowned and looked away, "Ok, not _everything_."

"That was very entertaining," Toph said.

Sokka gaped at her. "I nearly died!" He threw his arms in the air.

"That's probably because you overreacted." Toph explained coolly.

"What? Overreacted?!" Sokka sighed and dropped on his back. "I'll never understand females." He muttered.

Katara and Artymis laughed. Artymis straighten her back when she felt Anduril near. She smiled and looked up at the night sky to find a silver dragon starting to land at their campsite. The Airbender started walking over to Anduril, who barely was touching the ground. _How are you?_ she asked.

_I am fine, you?_ Anduril asked her, landing with a soft _thud_.

_I feel better than earlier,_ Artymis paused then asked as she grazed her hand over the silver scales, _What do you think could've caused the pain?_

_A memory?_ Anduril suggested.

Artymis shook her head, _No, that couldn't be it. I was thinking of... _Artymis stopped.

_Of who?_ her brother asked, interested.

_Nobody,_ Artymis lied.

Amusement filled Anduril's blue eyes. _Zuko? _Artymis lightly blushed_. Aw, little Arty was thinking of Zuko!_ Anduril gave a low laugh.

_You promised!_ Artymis stomp her foot.

_Alright, alright!_ he said, _I won't tease. But, thinking of him, wouldn't it hurt you? I mean, you haven't seen him since the North Pole attack._

_I don't know,_ the Airbender shrugged. She press her hand lightly to her heart, where the pain had started. _Then again, we've once felt each other's pain - _

"Anduril!" Sokka ran and hugged Anduril's snout. "Please, tell me buddy, you found food!" The warrior pleaded, sinking to the ground. Anduril rolled his eyes but nodded. He brought his claw out and let a small, but enough to eat, dead creature. Artymis stared in disgust. "Food!" Sokka embraced Anduril's snout again, "I love you!"

"Oh great," Katara came over along with Toph, who trailed behind.

"I'll have fruit," Artymis said.

"More meat for me!" Sokka smiled in happiness.

The group had their small dinner that night by the warm fireplace. They ate and chattered.

Finally, Toph rose to her feet, yawning. "I'm sleepy. See you all in the morning. 'Night." She turned and left to her own little tent.

Katara yawned, "I think I'll turn in too."

Artymis nodded, noticing how tired she herself felt. "Me too."

"Me three." Sokka began snuggling in his sleeping bag, edging his way to the tent.

Katara exchanged looks with Artymis. "And we'll the ones to pick up - " She stopped when she realized Artymis was laying down in a crescent moon-shape, sleeping. Katara sighed. "Guess it's just me." She muttered. _First, Toph, then Sokka, and now - Artymis! Ugh! Could this get any worse?_ She put the fire out and was about to do something else but Anduril's tail slithered around her waist and lifted her gently off her feet.

"Anduril?" Katara looked up into the dragon's eyes.

_It's time you sleep,_ Anduril said in a firm brotherly voice that made Katara smile.

She nodded, "Alright, I will." Anduril gently put her down on her feet. Katara placed a blanket over Artymis and snuggled in her own sleeping bag. "Good night." She whispered, falling asleep.

Anduril smiled and took his placed by the three girls. Appa took his place directly across from him, protecting the other side of the camp. The stars were hidden, but the moon didn't. Everyone slipped into their dreamland under the full and beautiful moon.

* * *

Mai nearly fell asleep. Azula had told them about the Avatar's trail about two or three hours ago. Surely, by now they were close to them. Mai sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "When is something exciting gonna happen?" She asked herself in a mutter. 

"Don't worry," Azula said. She was sitting on Mai's left. "By my calculations, we should be only about 300-400 yards away. At this speed, we'll capture them in less than five minutes."

"That's something good," _I guess._ Mai thought.

"I wanna stretch!" Ty Lee stretched her arms.

"There, you did." Mai said.

Ty Lee pouted. "Not like this, but go outside and stretch my limbs!"

"You will," Azula said. "Once we reach the Avatar and her friends."

A pause. Ty Lee blinked and asked, "Hey, Azula?"

"What?" Azula snapped, "I'm thinking."

_When aren't you?_ Mai silently asked.

"How are we gonna stand up against that pretty silver dragon?" Ty Lee asked.

Mai blinked. She hadn't thought of Artymis' dragon at all. She looked to Azula, waiting for her response.

Azula just smirked, "Oh, I have something."

_I just hope it's exciting,_ Mai hoped, looking the other way.

* * *

Toph's eyes snapped open, as well as Anduril's. The Earthbender got out of her earth tent and stood in front of the dragon. "You feel it, too?" Toph asked him. 

_Yes,_ Anduril's voice entered her mind. _It's close._

Toph knelt down and pressed her right hand on the ground, listening very hard. "We need to move," She said. Anduril nodded. Toph knew she couldn't gently wake the others, it would take too long. The thing that was coming in their direction would already be here. Taking a deep breath, Toph stomped her foot roughly on the ground and shouted:

"WAKE UP!!!!!"

Everyone sleeping in the camp, woke with a start. Katara shot up from her sleep and Sokka jumped to his feet, weapon in hand. Appa groaned and Momo chirped angrily. Artymis, on the other hand, stayed asleep.

"It's not my turn to cook breakfast, k?" She turned over in her blanket.

Katara looked at Toph, "What is it?" She asked, her tone sleepy.

"Something's coming towards us!" Toph rushed, "We gotta go!"

The Waterbender immediately jumped to her feet. Both she and Sokka tidied up the camp and threw everything in Appa's saddle. Katara turned around to see Artymis still sleeping. She sighed form frustration but let it go when Anduril gather her up in his claws and urged her to wake up. Toph on his back, her hands holding on.

"We're ready, you guys?" Katara called out, holding Appa's reins.

"Yeah!" Toph yelled, "I think." She gulped nervously.

_Don't worry, _Anduril promised. _I'll make sure not to go too fast._

This relaxed Toph, but only a little. She wished Artymis was there to comfort her on flying. She dug her fingers deeper into the sales. Her breathing shaking slightly at the fear.

"Relax," A voice said. "You can do it."

Toph recognized it as Artymis' voice. "I thought you were asleep." She said.

Artymis smiled, saddling in front of Toph. She felt Toph flung her arms in fear around her. "Yeah, well, Anduril told me how nervous you were about flying him alone."

"Oh, well, yeah." Toph muttered, holding on to the Airbender tight.

"Hang on." Artymis warned. Anduril took off into the dark night sky, followed by Appa. When they were in the air, Artymis glanced over her shoulder to see gray smoke coming from below. She blinked in confusion, "What is that?"

Appa rose a little higher in the sky, to be side-by-side with Anduril. Katara looked behind herself and back at Artymis, "What do you think that is?" She asked in a loud voice.

Artymis shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Who cares?!" Sokka yelled angrily, "As long as we can get sleep!"

"Whiner," Toph muttered under her breath.

A small smile came on Artymis' face at the comment. "We're travel for a bit, to loose whatever that thing is. Then, we can get sleep."

"Sounds good," Katara said.

"It should get us far," Artymis said.

"Just hope it does." Toph said.

After about an hour of flying, Anduril and Appa landed in an other clearing among the forest. The group of friends started unloading their things when Toph walked away, carrying her own things. She dropped her things and sat down. She was about to make an earth tent, when she heard Katara come over.

"Can you help us unload?" Katara asked.

"You want _me_ to help unload Sokka's smelly stuff?" Toph asked.

"Well... " Katara laughed nervously, "Yes."

"I didn't see any of you help me unload _my_ things!" Toph pointed a finger at her, her voice rising. "I don't need your help, Sugar Queen!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Artymis stood between the two benders, her arms spread out. "We'll all just a little tired. That doesn't mean we can call each other names." She looked between Toph and Katara, "Got it?"

"Yeah," Toph muttered.

"Katara?" Artymis looked at her.

"I do!" Katara hissed under her breath. She turned on her heel and stomped away. "Sugar Queen? Sugar Queen, for crying out loud!" She muttered to herself.

Artymis looked at Toph and said quickly, "I'll be right back!" She ran after Katara and stopped in front of her, "Hey!"

Katara glared at her, planting her hands on her hips. "What? She's so infuriating!" She threw her hands in the air and they dropped by her sides. Katara sighed.

"Just calm down," Artymis said softly. "I mean, we're all trying to get used to each other and it takes some work."

Katara looked at her. This time, not glaring. "I guess you're right." She said more calmly.

Artymis smiled, "I should be a therapist."

"It would be the end of the world," Sokka said out loud from behind the girls.

"What are you trying to say?" Artymis turned around to him, eyes flashing, and hands on hips.

Katara shook her head. _Here we go again._

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Sokka held his hands out in front of him. "Just that you'll being destruction and death to all our lives if you were a therapist."

Artymis gaped. "I feel insulted now. Don't get me started on - "

"We gotta move!" Toph ran towards them. She stopped a few feet away, her things in hand. "That thing's back!"

"What?" Sokka and the two girls chorused. Then, they saw the smoke that they had seen at their other campsite. The smoke must've been not even a mile away, probably less.

"No!" Sokka dropped to his knees, "I was almost through with unloading!"

"Then let's be quick!" Artymis said, running past him with Katara.

The group loaded the things back on Appa's saddle. Katara and Sokka once again rode Appa while Artymis and Toph rode with Anduril. In a matter of minutes, the two creatures soared the night sky. Artymis glanced behind her shoulder, past Anduril's tail. There was smoke, and this time, it was easy to see where the smoke was coming from. A machine, moving at a fast speed, made two easy deep trails behind it. It indeed look Fire Nation, but Artymis didn't want to know who was in it really. She turned away.

"How does it keep finding us?" Artymis gritted through her teeth.

"I don't know, but we gotta loose them fast and for good." Toph added.

Artymis nodded, she looked towards her right to Katara. "How far do you think we need to go?"

"Oh, you ask Sugar Queen?" Toph scoffed.

"Toph." Artymis whispered to her like a mother would to her rude child.

"Sorry," The Earthbender muttered.

"Maybe up in the mountains!" Katara suggested. "Hopefully, it won't follow us there."

_Mountains?_ Artymis asked Anduril.

Anduril wasn't in the mood to fly to the mountains, but he had to. Something was tracking them and it probably had intentions to hurt the others. _I'm up to it, and so is Appa._

_Thanks, brother._ Artymis glanced at Katara and nodded. Soon, they were off to the mountains. For nearly an hour and a half, they soared the sky. Then, finally, the group arrived at the mountains. Appa and Anduril landed on a flat mountain. The moment they did, both creatures fell to their sides, eyes closing.

Artymis got up and helped Toph up. She walked over to Anduril's face and hugged his snout, _Thanks, big brother. Sleep well. _She turned around and walked back to the others. "I don't know about you, but all I want to do is sleep." She yawned.

"Here comes down the sleeping bags!" Sokka threw the girls their rolled up blankets and pillows. "No setting up camp right now!" Sokka walked slowly and laid down his sleeping bag. He unrolled it and snuggled under the blankets. "Good night," He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Good," Katara rested her head on her rolled-up sleeping bag. "'Cause Toph wasn't gonna help!"

Artymis sighed and covered her face with her hands. _Oh great..._ She sat up and pounded her sleeping bag, then dug her face in it, to block the sound of the Water and Earthbender arguing. She was gonna need it to block their bickering if she was laying in the middle of these two girls.

"I didn't know Sugar Queen needed to still be tucked in." Toph muttered. "But then again, you're Sugar Queen!"

"Stop calling me that!" Katara shouted.

"Don't act like it!" Toph shot back.

"Enough!" Artymis shouted, this quiet everyone. "Thank you!" Artymis groaned, "Please, can we get some sleep?"

Katara sighed, "Yeah, I suppose we should."

"I agree... with Artymis." Toph turned her back towards the two girls.

"I just hope whatever that thing is and whoever commands it, doesn't find us here." Artymis sighed.

A brief pause. "It could be Zuko." Katara turned to her other side to see Artymis. She saw Artymis turn the other way, but she caught a glimpse of a blush on her cheeks. "We haven't seen him since the North Pole." Katara continued as if she didn't see the blush. After all, it was a secret concerning herself, Artymis, and Anduril. Toph, being new, didn't know. And Sokka was the last person they all wanted to tell.

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked, sitting up. She was is interested in this Zuko boy, because she felt vibrations from Artymis that she couldn't identify.

"Zuko is - " Artymis was about to explain, her blush deepening a bit.

"Some scarred-guy with a ponytail who tracked us all over the world." Sokka cut in, "On more than one occasion has he kidnapped Art, and hurt us all. He's a guy with issues, basically."

Artymis silenced her voice. She didn't want her feelings for Zuko discovered. But she wanted to defend him, yet she held herself back. Katara saw it though, and sneaked her way in to defend Zuko for Artymis. "What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara asked Sokka, sitting up a bit to look at him. Artymis smiled.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail!" Sokka argued, pointing to his ponytail.

"At least the other guys know how perky, fun, girlie, smelly, and what a hair stylist you are!" Artymis joked.

Sokka pouted before laying back down, "Ok, ok, ok. You win, now can we please get some sleep?" He whined.

Katara and Artymis had their last laugh, "Alright." Katara closed her eyes while Artymis laid wide awake.

Artymis still felt the feeling she always felt when she thought of Zuko. It had been weeks - around a month now - since she saw Zuko. She had hoped she would see him soon, but her wish hadn't come true yet. She breathed and closed her eyes, hoping she would dream of Zuko. Then, she didn't want to dream of him because she knew she hurt more than she already was. But, she couldn't get him off of her mind. She was about to fall asleep when two hands shook her gently. Artymis opened her eyes to see Toph's face. "Toph?" She blinked, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Toph sat up straight and said, "That thing's back."

"What?" Artymis tried to whisper. "But how? How could it follow us here?"

Toph shrugged, "I don't know, but we should take whoever it is. Get it over with."

"What is it?" Katara slowly sat up.

"Toph says it's back." Artymis briefly explained.

Katara groaned, "How far?" She asked.

Toph pointed down the slope from their campsite, and to the other flat ground on a mountain. "There." The girls followed the direction she indicated. Sure enough, the machine that had followed them from their last campsite. It stopped and released steam from one of the pipes.

"Please don't tell me," Sokka turned around to the three girls.

"Sorry to tell you," Artymis apologized.

"We can take them!" Toph said fiercely, standing up and walking over to the edge of their campsite that led down the slope.

"Might as well get it over with." Artymis shrugged, getting up.

"We can find out what they want," Katara suggested, following the Airbender.

Sokka stared at them and heavily sighed. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." He got up and stood with Artymis, Katara, and Toph. Momo watched from the top of Anduril's head. He tried to wake Appa and Anduril up, but they were heavily sleeping. "It's Fire Nation," Sokka stated, seeing the red flame symbol on the machine. "That's much certain."

"Geez," Katara said in a sarcastic tone. "What made you think that?"

_Please let it be Zuko and let it not be Zuko,_ Artymis silently asked. "Could it be Zuko?" She asked, looking to the others.

"What about Zhao?" Sokka asked.

"I told you already, Zhao was claimed by the Ocean Spirit back in the North Pole." Artymis explained.

Sokka threw his arms in the air, "Whoo-hoo! No more Zhao!"

"He misses him," Katara whispered to Toph. "You can tell."

"Yeah, I can." Toph muttered.

* * *

"We found them," Azula announced, a smirk growing on her red lips. 

"Finally," Mai muttered. "Something to do."

"Alrighty now!" Ty Lee jumped on the saddle of her large lizard creature. Mai flung her leg over her own saddle and sat comfortably on her lizard. Azula flung her leg over her lizard and easily got on her creature.

"Let's go hunting, girls." Azula's smirk grew wider and faded fast as the door started lowering down before them.

_Let's just hope this would be exciting,_ Mai thought, grabbing the reins of her lizard.

* * *

Toph was in earthbending stance: feet firm and hands out. Katara was in hers: legs apart and arms high and low. Artymis simply stood straight and held her hand out in front of her and the other was at the level of her heart. Sokka stood in traditional warrior stance, his boomerang in hand. 

The machine steam loudly and one of the metal boxes began to open, steam erupted from it. Three figures soon were clearly visible. Three girls, about fifteen, each riding their own large lizard. One girl had a pink outfit and a long brown braid with large brown eyes. Previously, the group had seen this girl with a perky smile, but this time, she tried to stay serious. Another had black silk hair in buns and an outfit with colors of red, black, and a little bit of white. She had a bored expression. Mai. Then, the girl in the middle, had a Fire Nation uniform on. Her lips red as an apple. The Fire Nation symbol visible on her bun. Azula.

"It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara gasped, surprised. She lost her stance.

"We can take them!" Toph encouraged, "Three on three plus Ponytail Guy."

Sokka glared at her, "It's a warrior's wolf tail." He muttered angrily.

"Alright," Toph smirked. "Three on three plus Ponytail Warrior Guy."

Sokka glared at her again, he gritted his teeth.

"Focus!" Artymis called out to them.

"No, not until she calls me by my correct name!" Sokka pointed at Toph.

"Oh? I didn't?" Toph asked, "Well then, let me say it: Ponytail Guy."

Sokka gaped. "It's Sokka!"

"Ponytail Guy." Toph argued calmly.

"Sokka!"

"Ponytail Guy!"

"Sokka!"

Artymis and Katara exchanged looks. They sighed and dropped their hands from fighting position. "Oh spirits," Artymis massaged her forehead.

"Tell me about it." Katara sighed.

"We'll already dead," Artymis announced, though only Katara heard.

"We're being burned to ashes." Katara added.

Mai rose an eyebrow. The warrior boy and a little girl, about twelve, were arguing. All she could hear was "Sokka!" and "Ponytail Guy!" Mai exchanged looks with Azula. "Are you sure these losers are the Avatar's friends?" She asked.

"Come to think of it," Azula began. "I'm beginning to think that the Avatar is somewhere else. But! I have never been wrong before." She looked at Mai, "You remember the Avatar's face and name, right, Mai? Look for it among those four."

Mai nodded, turning her golden eyes back to the group of four. The twelve-year-old girl wasn't the Avatar, she was too young. The boy with the ponytail definitely wasn't the Avatar. The girl next to him, his sister Mai assumed, wasn't her either. Close, but no. Then, her eyes landed on the girl in white next to her. The one massaging her forehead, she lifted her face and the assassin caught a glimpse of her face. Mai narrowed her eyes and nodded her head.

"The girl on the far left." The assassin confirmed, "She's Artymis, the Avatar."

"Like I've said," Azula smirked in satisfaction. "I have never been wrong before."

Ty Lee looked at her friends and back at the other group. A boy in that group - well, the only one - caught her eye. He had a blue Water Tribe warrior outfit on and a boomerang. Ty Lee didn't realize she was blushing until she felt heat in her cheeks. She shook her head and looked serious again.

"Something wrong, Ty Lee?" Azula asked, looking at her.

"N-no, Azula." Ty Lee lied, "I'm alright."

"If you say so," Azula looked ahead again. Ty Lee secretly and silently sighed from relief. "Let's go." With that, the three girls tugged the reins of their lizards and started heading their way calmly over to the group of four.

"Uh-oh," Toph muttered. She felt the three girls come, their fast picking up.

"Oh, now you give up?!" Sokka yelled angrily.

"They're coming!" Katara cried out.

"Let's take them on." Toph challenged, returning back in her stance.

"I'm with her," Artymis said, standing in her own stance.

"Me too," Katara agreed, moving her arms.

"Well, not me!" Sokka yelled, the girls glared at him. "We found out what and who was chasing us. Now, let's go!"

"Wimp," Toph muttered.

"I am not!" Sokka argued, then he ran to Appa and Anduril. "Come on guys, wake up!" He pleaded.

The three girls sighed. "Guess it's just us three," Katara announced.

"We can take them," Toph tighten her fists. "Three on three is just right."

"You haven't seen what these girls can do," Katara laughed nervously and received a nudge from Artymis. "Ow! Hey, what as that for?!" She turned to Artymis.

"I can't see, remember?" Toph asked.

"Oh, yeah," Katara chuckled nervously. "I kinda forgot."

"We'll resolve this later!" Artymis said, her voice growing on edge. "For right now: focus!" She could clearly see the three Fire Nation girls' lizards picking their pace up. Artymis narrowed her eyes and twirled around. She stopped on her right foot and thrust her arms in front of her. A gust of wind hit the three lizards hard, but their claws dug into the earth and stood against the powerful wind. When the wind past quickly, the three lizards resumed moving, their pace faster than ever now. "What the - !" Artymis shook her head, "I hate lizards now!" She shouted, looking at Katara and Toph.

"Leave them to me," Toph smirked. She stomp the ground and thrust her hands in front of her. She did what Artymis did when she rolled Sokka back and forth. Only, this time, a wide and high earth wall rose between them and the Fire Nation girls. "That should hold them." Toph said.

"Alright, let's go!" Katara said urgently, running to Appa and Anduril, who were still asleep.

"Great," Artymis muttered. "Two to three."

"Two to zero," Toph corrected. "That earth wall should occupy them for a few minutes or so. Lizards aren't that fast from what I heard."

Azula laughed at the earth wall one of the Avatar's friends made. No earth wall would stop a princess, especially Princess Azula. She moved her arms and hands with grace from her left to the side, blue sparks sparking at her long manicured fingernails. Azula followed the blue sparks with her eyes and smirked when it grew to lightning. All she needed to do was direct the blue lightning. In a fast second, she pointed her two fingers at the earth wall before herself. The lightning followed her direction and blasted a large enough hole in the wall. Through the wall, did she, Mai, and Ty Lee's lizards slither through the hole. They still headed towards the Avatar and her friends.

"They blasted it!" Toph said, amazed. "I can feel it with my feet. I felt the blast!"

Artymis stared at the three girls. She had known that Azula could bend lightning, but she didn't think she could conjure lightning so powerful to penetrate through a wall that Toph made herself. Something caught the Airbender's eye. Mai stared at Toph, as if x-raying her. She rose her sleeve only a little and there was a small shine. Knives. Artymis gasped and turned to Toph. She wouldn't know if Mai aimed at her, it would send no vibrations. Artymis ran to the Earthbender. She flung her arms around Toph and quickly moved aside from Mai's knives. She felt Toph hold her tightly. Artymis looked at Mai's expression: still the same bored expression. Artymis lightly landed on her feet and pulled away from Toph. She grabbed the Earthbender by the hand and ran to Anduril, who woke up from the lightning blast as well Appa. The Airbender gave Toph a boost to saddle on Anduril.

"Artymis!" Mai called out to her.

Artymis' long hair whipped around as she turned around. Mai was only fifty feet away from her. She had her arm bent, her hand at the level of her right shoulder. In an instant, Mai thrust that hand out towards Artymis, releasing three knives. Artymis didn't know what was happening at that split second, until a large scaled tail shielded her from the knives. She looked up at Anduril, who had fire lit in his eyes.

_Artymis, get on!_ his fierce and angry voice shouted in her mind.

Artymis climbed on his back and saddled in front of Toph. She held onto Anduril and Toph encircled her arms around her as they took off again into the night sky. Anduril was just catching up with Appa when a stroke of blue lightning was shot, missing Artymis by three feet. She felt her heart stop for a moment and glanced back down at the three girls. Azula was staring right up at her, making eye contact with the Avatar's green eyes with her golden ones. Azula's expression wasn't filled with rage or fury. It was a blank expression, but it wasn't as emotionless as Mai's. Artymis kept eye contact with her for a several seconds longer before breaking their eye contact.

"We gotta get far, far, _far_ away from those girls." Artymis said once Appa was close enough to Anduril to hear.

"How far though?" Katara asked, "Where ever we are, those girls are too."

Sokka yawned, "I wish the clouds would make a little hiding place for us to sleep."

Katara cast him a 'you're-weird' look. She focused back on Appa's reins. "I don't know about you, but I honestly don't want to see those girls anywhere near us. You remember them from Omashu?" She asked.

Artymis nodded, "The one who calls herself Azula is the one I'm afraid of."

"That girl in pink took my bending away!" Katara pointed out, "That was scary."

"What about the third girl?" Toph asked. "The one who tried to kill Artymis?"

"Aren't they all?" Sokka asked with dry sarcasm.

"Mai?" Artymis recalled, "Oh, she's not that bad, in my opinion." She looked up to see Anduril giving her a side glance. He shifted his gaze once he saw she was looking. Artymis lowered her eyes and lifted them up to Katara and Sokka. "We need to keep moving, but not forever. It's taking all of Anduril's and Appa's energy to stay awake, imagine to fly!"

Katara nodded, "We need to find a place to stay."

"And quick," Toph added.

The group kept flying over the mountains until they ended. Appa and Anduril immediately started landing into an open space by a rushing river. When they landed, though not gracefully, the four friends began unloading their things down. Sokka passed them down to Artymis and Katara, while Toph started walking away with only her things. Katara glanced over at Toph and shook her head.

Artymis noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Not everyone is doing their fair share of the work," Katara answered her while catching a bag Sokka just threw down.

"I can hear you, Sugar Queen!" Toph shouted.

Katara glared at her, "I'm glad you can, since you can't see me!"

Artymis stopped and stared at Katara and Toph. _Oh no,_ she thought, _Not now. Not here. Not in this situation!_

This ticked the Earthbender very much. Toph stormed her way over to Katara and stopped about four feet away from her. "Look here: I didn't have to come!"

"I wish you didn't!" Katara shot at her. "It's all your fault we're in this situation!"

By now, Sokka stopped throwing the bags down and was watching the fight. Neither did he or Artymis want to get in this fight.

"What?!" Toph's voice was high-pitched when she shrieked.

"Exactly!" Katara's voice rose, "If you had helped us out earlier by setting up camp, we wouldn't be on each other's nerves!"

"I'm not the one causing problems!" Toph shot back at her.

Artymis knew she had to stop their bickering. She rushed to step between them, "Hey, hey, hey!" She said, "We're all just a little tired. It's no one's fault, ok?" She glanced between Katara and Toph.

"Why do you take Toph's side?" Katara's blue eyes flashed.

"What?" Artymis asked her, confused at how she could be taking sides. "I'm not taking Toph's side!"

"Oh, so you're taking Sugar Queen's?!" Toph asked harshly.

Artymis looked at both of the girls, "I didn't expect this come out of - "

"Me?" Katara asked, placing her hand son her hips.

"Or me?" Toph asked.

"Either of you!" Artymis said, "Why can't you both just get along?"

"Maybe because someone doesn't help at all!" Katara glared at Toph.

"Or maybe because nobody wants me here!" Toph shouted, her fists shaking as well as the rest of her. She turned away and picked her bag up, "I'm out of here." She walked out of the campsite and into the trees.

Artymis watched her go. She sighed heavily, "I should go after her." She was about to go, but Sokka pulled her back. Artymis glanced at her.

"No, we shouldn't." Sokka said, "Maybe she needs some time to think and cool off."

"You sure she come back?" Artymis asked.

Sokka nodded, "Positive."

Artymis turned back to Katara and said, "Katara, if you think I've offended you in any way, I didn't mean - "

"I know." Katara whispered, "It's just - " She sighed. "I guess it's hard to adjust to everything with new enemies and a new member."

Artymis made a small smile and embraced her, "It's alright."

She wished Toph would be alright. She hoped that any second now, the Earthbender would come back. But that wasn't Toph. Toph was strong and stubborn. She wouldn't give up so easily. Yet, Artymis hoped that soon (and today soon) they would bump into each other.

That was when Artymis noticed something. She squinted her eyes to make sure she was actually saw loose fur all around Appa. She looked over to Anduril who had a few silver scales around himself. "I think..." Artymis muttered, pulling away from Katara and walking towards Appa. She picked up a clump of white fur and held it up against Appa's coat of fur. It matched. No doubt that the silver scales around Anduril would match his own. "I think I found out how those girls been following us." Artymis turned around to Katara and Sokka.

Katara's eyes retraced where Artymis' had looked. She compared the fur in Artymis' hand to Appa's. She nodded, "I see."

"What?" Sokka said, "I can't see it! Where?!"

"We have to do something so that the loose fur and scales don't create a path," Katara said, ignoring Sokka.

"Right," Artymis said, tossing the fur aside.

"I still don't see it," Sokka muttered.

"We might have to wash them to get it all out," Katara continued, still ignoring her brother.

Artymis paused then smirked, "Hey, after we wash them, let's create a trail for those girls. If you know what I mean."

Katara smirked back, "You're brilliant, Artymis."

"What?!" Sokka nearly yelled, "I still don't get it! Tell me!"

"Here's the plan," Artymis began explaining.

* * *

Mai watched Azula with her usual bored expression. Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee had stopped in front of a rushing river, where there was a trail of thin white fur and silver scales. The thin white fur was obviously the flying bison's, and the silver scales had to match the dragon. Azula held a clump of white fur in her left palm, and a medium-size silver scale in her right palm. The trail led right of the river, but the Fire Nation princess wasn't easily fooled. She straighten up from her bent knees and looked up, towards the tops of the trees. The top of a few trees were cut down, like something came to close to ground level and hit them. 

_I won't be easily fooled, Avatar,_ Azula thought.

Mai's golden eyes followed the white fur and silver scale trail. "The trail leads that way," The teenager pointed out with her finger.

"You know, those aren't bunches, huh?" Ty Lee asked.

Mai slumped her shoulders. She was still on that? Ty Lee had been on the subject that the white fur and the silver scales with in "something with an 'uh' sound" since they first found the trail.

"Bunches? Munches?" Ty Lee muttered to herself thoughtfully.

Azula glanced at her and rolled her eyes. She looked back to the two trails. Mai glanced at Ty Lee, "Clumps?" She suggested.

"Clumps!" Ty Lee cried from joy, embracing Mai tightly.

Mai squinted her eyes and pulled away. She focused her attention on the princess. "What do you want us to do?" She asked.

Azula thought about it for a few more seconds. "I want you and Ty Lee to head in that direction." She pointed towards the way where the tops of the trees were destroyed. "I'll head this way." Azula started mounting on her lizard.

"Why are we heading in two different directions, Azula?" Ty Lee asked while mounting her lizard as well as Mai.

"Because the Avatar is trying to 'help' us, if you know what I mean." Azula explained briefly.

Ty Lee tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Oh...?"

Mai sighed quietly, "She means that the Avatar is trying to get us to follow the wrong trail."

"Oh!" Ty Lee cried out loud. "Alright, let's go!" With that, both her and Mai headed into the direction that the princess commanded them to follow.

Azula watched her friends go before heading in her own direction. _This should be fun,_ she thought with a smirk. _After all, the Avatar and I didn't get the exact perfect first impressions. We can start all over._

* * *

"So, you don't think I'm helpless?" Toph asked the man, Iroh. She had been wandering around after the argument back at the camp. She had caught an old man. She quickly learned his name was Iroh and he asked her over for some jasmine tea. Toph, at first, had thought that Iroh thought she was helpless. But, she had just figured out he didn't. He was pouring tea for her out of courtesy. 

"Of coarse not," Iroh answered. He found this young twelve-year-old girl similar to someone he knew. Perhaps, too much of this someone. Iroh smiled at the thought.

"Then why can't people see that?" Toph asked.

Iroh considered answering this, "I believe we all see from different perceptives. Some see that other people need help. Others, do not. I know a young girl who had refuse help from my nephew."

"Your nephew?" Toph asked, taking another short sip at her tea.

"Yes," Iroh began, smiling and frowning at the memories of Zuko's talks. "He had tried to show this girl that she wasn't alone and helpless. She had refused for so long."

"And your nephew?" Toph pressed on, "Did he give up on her?"

"No, he tried and tried." Iroh continued, "And, the girl finally came to her senses. But now, my nephew acts like she has, only a little worse. He claims he needs no one's help. And, he left to be alone for a few days. But, he's a little lost. That's why I am tracking him down."

"But, wouldn't you leave him alone?" Toph asked, slightly confused why Iroh was tracking down his nephew who clearly wants to be alone.

Iroh nodded, "Naturally, I would. But, I am just following him in case he needs me. And when he does, I'll be there." He looked at her, "Don't you have someone who will follow you to be sure you are safe?"

Toph remained silent. She remembered a few things and who tried to protect her, watching after he as a little sister. She smiled and rose to her feet, "I do. I just realized that. Thank you."

Iroh smiled cheerfully, "My pleasure, it's one of life's true delights to share tea and a conversation with a fascinating stranger."

Toph made a small chuckle, "Thank you, Iroh. But, I meant what you said. It helped me realized a few things that I was so oblivious to." She turned her back to him, but then turned back to her new friend. "When you find your nephew, tell him you need him just as much he needs you."

Iroh nodded, "I will. Farewell for now, Toph."

* * *

Artymis used her staff in it's glider form to lead a false trail for Mai and her two friends. Artymis had gathered the shedding of fur and scales from Appa and Anduril when she and Katara bathed them in the river. The Airbender had placed the scales and clumps of fur in Sokka's bag. She let the fur and scales fall down to create the trail. Artymis had not managed to talk to Anduril, but asked Katara if she could tell Anduril to look for Toph. Katara had taken this as no strange thing, apparently. Artymis hoped she would be able to return and makeup things with Anduril, she didn't want to avoid him or didn't want him to be upset at her for long. It had pained her that Anduril, Appa, Momo, Sokka, and Katara headed in one direction. While she, Artymis, headed the opposite direction alone. It gave her an urge to go and look for Toph herself. 

Luckily, Artymis wasn't as tired as she was before. She had splashed water in her face from the river, and it woke her up. So, Artymis was ready to face Mai and her friends... if they came. She took the time to notice the was flying over dry land. She lifted her eyes from the ground to see a deserted-looking village up ahead. It wasn't too far, so Artymis wouldn't flying for that much longer. She was glad of it. As she landed, the fifteen-year-old grabbed clumps of fur and scales from the bag and dropped them on the ground behind her. She walked straight ahead, towards the back of the village. She stopped in front of a pile of long broken pieces of wood. Artymis tossed the bag to the side and twirled around to sit down calmly on her knees. She placed her staff in front of herself. Artymis looked straight ahead, waiting for the enemy to come.

* * *

"I'm sure Toph couldn't have gotten that far," Katara said, looking down below at the trees. Appa was flying so low, it was almost clear to see rocks on the ground. Yet, no sign of the young Earthbender. 

"Let's hope not," Sokka said. He then asked, "Has Anduril reported yet?"

Katara shook her head, "No. No contact yet."

Sokka sighed and slumped over the edge of Appa's saddle. Fortunately, he managed to glance behind them and yelled. "Oh no! Katara, faster!"

Katara blinked, "What now?" She asked, glancing behind them. She gasped. "How did they find us?!" She gripped Appa's reins and urged him to go faster and higher. Katara glanced back at Mai and her friend. They were riding lizards, which ran at a fast pace to keep up with Appa. _Please, Appa, please!_

_I hope this is exciting_, Mai thought, looking up at the sky bison.

Ty Lee glanced up as well, a light blush crept her cheeks. That boy, whom she assumed his name was Sokka (she had hints from the argument between him and the little girl last night), was staring down upon him. Ty Lee shook the feeling and urged her lizard to go faster. Whether it was because to obey Princess Azula's orders, or it was because she wanted to see the boy, Ty Lee didn't know.

The bison son was crashing forward. Unfortunately for the two girls, he landed on the other side of the river. Mai rose an eyebrow, they were fools. The two Water Tribe kids were cheering happily. Why should they? Their lizards could make it across the water as well. As if on cue, the lizards seemed to dance across the river and onto the other side.

Ty Lee jumped off her saddle and off of a tree, and landed on the ground in front of the Waterbender girl. Ty Lee began aiming for her pressure points, but the girl easily avoided. The acrobat groaned from frustration and tried again.

"Can't do it this time!" Katara shouted at her with a smirk.

"But I can," Mai whispered. She jumped off her lizard and landed on the ground with one bent knee and one outstretched leg to the side. She threw knives at the Waterbender, but the idiot Water Tribe boy got in the way. He used his boomerang to block Mai's attacks. Mai narrowed her eyes. She knew though, that she and Ty Lee would have the two kids down in no time.

In less than five minutes - not even three and a half - did Mai and Ty Lee have the Waterbender pinned to a tree and her brother knocked to the ground by the acrobat.

Mai crossed her arms. The fight, honestly, wasn't event he slightest of interest to her. She sighed and looked up at them. "You know, when Ty Lee and I caught up to you guys, I honestly thought that the fight would have a little interest." She continued, "As I always say, victory is boring - agh!" Mai and Ty Lee were thrown off their feet, pushed into the rushing river.

Katara and Sokka sighed from relief. "I don't know what we do without you, Appa!" Katara smiled at a strong Appa.

* * *

Anduril scanned his eyes on the ground below for Toph. He had been searching for about fifteen to twenty minutes for now. After another minute passed, Anduril saw a small figure walking below. He immediately recognized the figure as Toph. With that thought in mind, he dived in. Anduril landed with a _thud_. 

Toph moved her left foot and listened.

_It's alright, Toph, _Anduril spoke softly in her mind. _It's me, Anduril. I'm here to take you back to the others. If you would like._

Toph made a grin, "Yeah. I like to return." She carefully, and with his help, mounted on Anduril. "Besides, Artymis can't survive without me." She chuckled and could hear Anduril's amused laughter in her mind. _I want to see my big sister now, please._

* * *

Azula calmly followed the trail. She saw a village not to far ahead. She knew too well that the trail ended there. She kept a calm face as her lizard entered the deserted village. Straight ahead was the Avatar, waiting for her. Azula pulled the reins of her lizard back, a command to stop. It did. She dismounted from it and walked a few steps towards the Avatar. 

Artymis rose to her feet by sliding her knee forward and gently getting up. She stared into Azula's sharp golden eyes. "Who are you exactly, and what do you want?" Artymis already had a good idea who this Azula was, but she didn't want to just think.

"Oh, so you haven't seen the family resemblance?" Azula asked, a mischief grin on her pale face. She placed one hand on her hip.

Artymis slumped her shoulders. "Please don't tell me you're Zhao's daughter or something!" She whined, dropping her head.

Azula laughed, but not a happy laugh, a dark and amused one. "Oh Agni, no!"

"Good," Artymis muttered.

"I'm princess of the Fire Nation. So, then that makes me someone's sister - unfortunately." Azula added the last word in a mutter.

Artymis lifted her head and blinked. So, this was his sister, Zuko's sister? Artymis slowly realized they did look similar, only she found warmth and comfort in Zuko's golden eyes. She also noticed that _Princess_ Azula had long manicured nails, only her hands and fingers looked too old for her age, which Artymis guessed was fifteen. "You're his sister?" Artymis asked her, "You're Zuko's sister?"

Azula was impressed. Not only did this Avatar not seemed empty-headed, but Zuko actually was able to find the Avatar. "So you _do_ know my pathetic brother, huh?" She covered her left eye and imitated Zuko: "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor." She removed that hand.

Artymis stared at her and crossed her arms across her stomach. "Oh, was that suppose to be funny?" She asked sarcastically. Artymis did realize she was growing snobby, but Azula deserved it even if she was her boyfriend's younger sister.

"It's alright, you can laugh." Azula said, "It's even funnier when he says it, because it's so pathetic. Like a baby wanting his bottle back."

"Oh, I didn't know you were still baby." Artymis shot back, "I don't pick my fights with little babies."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "My, my, aren't we a big girl now?" She teased.

"At least I'm not a spoiled, little ungrateful princess." Artymis smirked.

"Well, at least I have honor!" Azula yelled.

"At least I act responsible!" Artymis yelled back.

"I don't have to hide!" Azula shot at her.

"I don't try to be a Snow White look-a-like!" Artymis insulted.

"At least I wasn't gone for a hundred years!" Azula shouted, almost screaming.

That hit the Airbender hard, but she quickly made up a comeback: "Well, I certainly don't go crying to daddy for every little oops!" Artymis placed both her hands on her hips.

Azula cooled down, and instead of shouting back insults, positioned herself in stance.

Artymis responded to this by placed her right foot in front of her. Her left hand at the level of her heart and the other outstretched.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked, noticing the girl was going to accept her challenge.

At that moment, an ostrich-horse barged through a wooden building. A figure with a hat jumped off and landing in the space between the two girls. The young man took his hat off and positioned himself in firebending stance. He glanced at Artymis.

At first, Artymis didn't recognize this boy. Then she noticed the scar on his left side of the face, like a flame. Golden eyes that made a piercing in the fifteen-year-old's heart. The only thing was that different was this boy was wearing Earth Kingdom clothing and he had no ponytail. His hair seemed like nearly any other guy's. But Artymis knew too well who it was:

Prince Zuko.

Her heart skipped a beat. After so long of dreaming of his face and of his touch, he was finally here. Artymis felt happiness burst in her chest. She dropped her arms and took one step forward, wanting to run to Zuko. But he rose his hand at her in fighting mode. This made Artymis stop and the growing smile on her face faded quickly. She stared at Zuko in confusion. Why would he attack her? Did he suddenly forget about what they had shared? Did he forget about her? Her heart fell. Was everything she had imagined between them was a dream? Artymis shook those thoughts away. She kept her distance from Zuko, but not because she wanted to. _Can't he see that I can't contain my joy?_ she asked herself in silence, watching him with still eyes.

"I'll be glad to fight you," Zuko answered Azula's question, moving his eyes from stunned Artymis to his amused sister. "But the Avatar is mine." He declared. He had to keep Azula thinking that he and Artymis were enemies (even though his recent words didn't really convince himself that they were enemies). He had seen the joy in Artymis green eyes and desperately wanted to hold her, if it wasn't for the circumstances they were in. Zuko had to protect Artymis by acting as if they were nothing but enemies. He knew that later - if there would even be a later - she would ask questions. _I have to protect her, _he thought, glancing between the females out of the corners of his eyes. _Otherwise, Azula can easily get to me if she discovers Artymis and I are involved._

Azula shook her head at her older brother's answer. "Well, I'm not going anywhere until I get that annoying girl."

"Excuse me?" Artymis asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not the one annoying everybody."

"I'm not the one dressed for a wedding." Azula remarked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not some Snow White daddy's girl!" Artymis insulted, her voice rising.

Zuko looked at her from the corner of his eye. Apparently, his sister and Artymis were getting along very well. _If Azula acts like this to Artymis, I know for a fact father would love Artymis._ Zuko thought with very dry sarcasm.

"I'm not some perky little airhead girl!" Azula insulted back.

"At least I don't have to wear pounds of makeup to hide a hideous and deformed face!" Zuko knew Artymis hit Azula pretty good.

"What?!" Azula screeched.

"Azula, back off!" Zuko tried to keep her and Artymis from a fight. "The Avatar is coming with me!"

"Shut up, Zuzu!" Azula shouted at her with fire in her large golden eyes.

Artymis blinked, her shoulders drew back. Zuzu? Artymis had to giggle. She lifted her eyes to see Zuko narrowing his eyes at her. "Zuzu?" She repeated, "That's your name? I thought it was Zuko."

"Hey!" Azula shouted, "I'm his sister. I only have the right to call him Zuzu!"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko shouted angrily.

"Back to business," Azula muttered, renewing her stance. "Zuzu."

Artymis returned to her stance. Zuko kept still in his position, keeping his eyes on both girls. He knew Azula would attack first without a doubt. But he feared that Artymis would run to him and embrace him from their long-time parting first. Either way, someone would get hurt. He kept glancing at the girls from the corner of his eyes. Artymis stared at him and would looked at Azula. Zuko, out of the corner of his eye, saw a smirk tug at the end of Azula's red mouth. He immediately focused his eyes on her. Artymis saw the growing smirk on the princess, she immediately knew what was to happen. Azula shot her two fingers out towards Zuko. Zuko tried to block it with a shield of fire. But the blue lightning that Azula directed went straight through. Though, it was not enough to cause a burn on Zuko or an injury, it did knock him off his feet and pushed him down to the ground in front of an empty building. Artymis' eyes widen and she shot the princess a harsh wind. Azula fell back with a yelp, and landed on her stomach. Artymis ran to Zuko and knelt down beside him.

Zuko opened his eyes and saw Artymis kneeling beside him, a concern look in her eyes. At that moment, Zuko wished Artymis would take his head on her lap, like she had done when he was injured as the Blue Spirit. But, he remembered his plan. Zuko rolled onto this side and punched fire, missing her purposely by three feet. Artymis back off, shocked at his attack, and was hit by a kick from Azula. Artymis rolled on the ground, clutching her stomach. Azula's kick had directly hit her there and it hurt bad. Zuko leaped to his feet and stopped in front of Azula, blocking the view of Artymis from his sister. He sent multiple fire punches to her. Azula smirked and easily blocked them. While she blocked them, the female Firebender directed lightning towards Zuko. Artymis lifted her face and saw Zuko in front of her attacking Azula. She slowly rose to her feet and jumped to the side. She shot her palms out towards Azula, who was once again blown off her feet. Artymis twirled around in a complete circle to push the princess farther back. Artymis shot Zuko a glance and started running up the nearest staircase. Zuko glanced over his shoulder to his sister.

Azula had a furious look. She ran past him and headed up the same staircase that Artymis had just gone up. Zuko followed his sister. He didn't want his sister harming Artymis in any way. The prince nearly fell over the steps as he ran. He had to get Azula away from Artymis. He reached the third floor right when his sister entered a room. Zuko stopped to catch his breath.

Artymis had ran up the stairs to the third floor. She ran straight forward to find herself looking down at a floorless room. In fact, there was no floor at all. It was like a high ceiling room. Artymis glanced behind herself. She could hear footsteps running up the steps. The Airbender took a short deep breath and leaped into the air. She slammed her fists together to form an air ball beneath her. She twirled around in the midair to sit on top of the air ball. Crossing her ankles, Artymis watched Azula run towards her with a look of fury. Artymis stuck her tongue out when the princess waved her arms out at the edge of the floorboard.

"Light on your feet, princess?" Artymis asked, raising the backs of her hands under her chin.

"Ugh!" Azula stepped back, catching her balance.

"I think you need to lay down before you fall!" Artymis shouted, slashing her left arm horizontally towards Azula.

Azula flew back up against the wall, missing Zuko by four feet. Zuko turned around to Artymis hovering over an air ball in midair. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He should've known that Artymis would've put Azula down. And not only was he glad of that, but he was also glad that she was alright. Artymis straighten up and stared at Zuko for two seconds before jumping off the air ball and running towards him.

In a split second, Artymis had her eyes shut tightly and her lips pressed hard against Zuko's. Zuko's eyes widen in shock at the fast move. Slowly though, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her. Artymis gripped his shirt then wrapped her own arms around his neck. Zuko dropped his arms and placed his hands on her waist. Artymis placed her hands on his shoulders, tip-toeing slightly to be a little taller. Zuko made a small smile as he kissed her. Artymis felt his hands pull her closer to him. All of a sudden, for no reason, Zuko spun both of them around so her back would face Azula. Artymis didn't find it suspicious or weird. But Zuko opened his eyes a second after he spun them around. His golden eyes widen when he saw Azula regaining conscious.

Zuko felt panic rise in him. He lifted his hands from Artymis' waist to her face. He tried to gently pull her face away from his, but Artymis refused to part. Zuko could understand why, but the timing was bad. Azula would easily figure out her older brother and the Avatar were in love. Was there any other explanation than the two kissing? Zuko managed to pull Artymis' lips gently and quickly away from his.

"Artymis," Zuko whispered. "We can't - not now." His eyes focused behind her, on his younger sister who began waking up fully. Fortunately, Azula hadn't opened her eyes or lifted her face.

Artymis looked at him and glanced over her shoulder at Azula, then back to him. She understood fully why Zuko was avoiding her during the attacks and why he pushed her back. "I don't care!" Artymis whispered loudly.

"Shh!" Zuko press a finger to her lips. "I don't want you to get hurt." He let a deep breath out and said as he quickly kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry about this."

Next thing Artymis knew was she was being spun around and pushed into the floorless room. She made a very brief scream before airbending to land on her feet with bent knees. She straighten her legs and back up. Artymis glanced up to see Azula jump down and land perfectly only ten yards away from her. Zuko following his sister and Artymis, but not landing so perfectly as Azula or Artymis. He made a small groan of pain and tried to get up. Artymis kept a laugh inside herself. She didn't know it, but a small smile came upon her face.

"What are you smiling about, prep?" Azula shot at her, sending blue lightning towards the smiling girl.

Artymis did a flip-flop to avoid the attack. As soon as she landed, she ran out of the room. Artymis turned around to see Azula right behind her. _Oh snaps!_ she thought as she avoided another attack by the princess. Artymis tried to run but ended up tripping. Azula smirked and sent rays of blue lightning after her. Out of the blue, Zuko came up and stepped in front of Artymis, shielding her from the lightning. This time, Zuko's fire shield worked against the lighting whether it was pure luck or not, it worked. Artymis rose to her feet and was about to help him, but Zuko gave her a look.

_Go_, he mouthed. He continued to hold the fire shield against the lightning.

Artymis shook her head. _I won't leave you!_ she mouthed to him.

"Go!" Zuko hissed furiously.

Artymis froze and whispered, "I'll come back." She turned around and started running between two buildings.

Zuko watched her run and let the fire shield die, he couldn't hold it for long. He stared straight into Azula's golden narrowed eyes. "You won't get her, Azula." Zuko stated, "Artymis is - "

"Oh," Azula interrupted with a thoughtful expression. She placed her hands lightly on her hips. "So, that's the brat's name, Artymis? I always keep forgetting, but I'm so glad you remembered, Zuzu. I'll remember this time what to put on her grave besides 'Annoying, preppy, perky, humiliating - " Before Azula could finish her sentence, Zuko punched fire at her. "Aw! Don't worry, I'll have something special to put on your grave!"

"The only grave there will be is yours!" Zuko shouted, fighting her.

* * *

Artymis stopped in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder nervously. She couldn't leave Zuko to fight Azula alone. Azula shot blue lightning and Zuko didn't do so good with the first fire shield. Artymis knew he wasn't weak, but he needed her. Like raindrops, the memories of him helping her came back. _It's time I return the favor,_ Artymis turned around and ran back to her lover. She stopped at the end of the alley where she had left Zuko. He and Azula were still fighting. Unfortunately, Zuko was losing. Artymis felt her heart stop dead when he fell down to the ground. 

"Zuko!" Artymis cried out, running to him.

She knelt down besides him. He was unconscious and didn't respond to her cry. Artymis looked up at Azula with fire in her green eyes. Azula stared at her with confused eyes. Artymis stood up and kicked her in the stomach. Azula backed away with eyes shut from the pain. Artymis started hand-to-hand combat with the princess, who turned out not only good at bending but at fighting empty-handed. Azula smirked when she managed to push the Avatar down to the ground. Artymis rose and was on all fours, her jaw dropping at the short pain. She slowly got to her feet and stared at Azula, who was ten or fifteen yards away. The two teen girls stared at each other, fury rising in each of them.

"Any last words, _Artymis_?" Azula asked, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Artymis kept the eye contact on her. "Yeah, enjoy being a princess 'cause it won't last that long."

Azula shook her head, "Tusk, tusk. It's a shame I wouldn't be able to introduce you to my father. He would've loved killing you himself, but, I can't let anything happen on your way to him in the Fire Nation."

"I would've thought the Fire Lord would want me alive, you know, to keep from a new Avatar rising?" Artymis pointed out. "Or would you like to start your search all over again? How many will you kill to get the Avatar, I wonder."

Azula narrowed her eyes, "Enough of this." She spread her arms and rose them straight into the sky. She smirked again when she felt the blue sparks erupt from her fingertips. Azula jumped a little and bent her knees. As she knelt down, she threw her arms down. The blue lightning rising high and forming into a wall that headed straight for Artymis.

Artymis stood her ground and crossed her arms in front of her self, palms outwards. She bent her knees a little and focused on creating a shield from the lightning wall. That was when it occurred to the Airbender that attack had the advantage over shield. Her eyes widen when she realized that in less than a minute she would die. Artymis froze in her spot, too afraid to move and too afraid to stay unmoved. Her hands started shaking and she gulped. She had to give the shield a try, at least one try. But she shut her eyes, hoping the shield would work and ready for her death.

When the lightning was only twenty feet away, Artymis felt someone wrap their arms protectively around herself. They moved her out of the way and she felt herself hit the ground on her side, still feeling the arms around her. Artymis opened her eyes to see Zuko's face. She sat up on the ground and felt for his forehead, then for his pulse on his neck. He was still alive. Artymis let a sigh of relief escape from her. Zuko seemed to be sleeping. Artymis wanted to stay with him there, but when she glanced over her shoulder towards Azula, she knew she had to keep the princess away.

Artymis ran towards Azula and pushed both of them into an empty building. Azula grew furious and she started shooting lightning out. Artymis flip-flopped and sent air towards the female firebender. She kicked air that sent the princess flying up against the wall. Azula recovered from the attack in less than seven seconds. She ran after Artymis, who ran into the empty building right across. Artymis didn't see where she was stepping, so she ended up falling onto a pile of woods and sticks. She gasped and turned herself around to face Azula, who walked into the room calmly with a smirk on.

"I don't think anyone will be able to help you now, Artymis." Azula had dark amusement in her voice as she lit fire all around herself and her prey.

Artymis never remembered feeling so alone and afraid. She was sitting down on top a pile of broken wood and her wrists hurt. To make matters even more worse, one of her arms were caught under a long piece of wood. She stared at Azula in fear and shut her eyes. _I don't want to see that smirk, I want see my friends!_ she thought, hearing Azula come closer. _I wanna see Zuko! I wanna see Anduril and Bumi! I wanna_ _see Appa and Momo! I wanna see Katara and Sokka! I wanna see Toph!_

"Need help?" A familiar feminine voice asked loudly.

Artymis opened her eyes to see Azula being dragged out of the building unexpectedly. Katara entered the room. "Katara!" Artymis' heart lifted with joy. "You came!"

"Of coarse I did!" Katara said, bending the water to remove the wood off her arm. "Did you honestly think I would leave you?"

Artymis jumped up and embraced Katara, "No, I didn't."

Katara smiled and gave her a short hug. "Come on, let's go."

The two girls ran out of the burning building and saw Azula run into a direction. But then, Sokka popped out of nowhere with his boomerang. Azula gasped and started running towards the mouth of an alley. She whirled around and shot lightning attacks at Artymis, Katara, and Sokka. The three friends were enclosing in around the princess. Azula smirked, to hide her worry of herself against a waterbender, warrior, and the Avatar.

"Leave my sister alone!" A small but strong voice yelled.

Next thing Azula knew, the earth beneath her moved. It caused her to be in front of another alley and fall. She sat up and her bangs whipped around as she turned around to the twelve-year-old girl that stood behind her.

"I thought maybe you could some help," Toph called out to Artymis, Katara, and Sokka.

"Thanks," Artymis smiled, she was glad that the young Earthbender was safe.

Azula looked panicked. She leaped to her feet and started to run. She ran into a different alley and jumped over a small cargo box that laid in her path. The female firebender glanced over her shoulder. Because she wasn't paying attention where she was going, she ended up bumping into something hard. Azula was thrown off her feet and fell to the ground. She lifted her face to stare into the blue piercing eyes. Her eyes traveled to the face, which wasn't human. It was a dragon!

There was no mistaking the silver scales, the snout, and the growl. Azula scooted away and leaped to her feet, keeping her golden eyes on the silver dragon. The Fire Nation princess slowly backed away, staring wide-eyed at the dragon who growled dangerously. "Oof!" Azula felt herself bump into something else, or someone else. She turned around to see her Uncle Iroh and her conscious brother, Zuko. She stepped away and whirled around to see Artymis and her friends, and the dragon not too far off. Azula stepped back slowly into the only remaining corner of a destroyed building. She was clearly cornered.

Artymis stopped where she was and took her stance as well as Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh. Sokka took his boomerang out and was prepared to fight again. Artymis knew her low and loose ponytail came out because she could feel her hair come down to her elbows, and a bang kept coming in front of her hair despite her pulling it behind her ear. She breathed heavily and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was only a two feet away from Zuko. So close to her. Artymis wished everyone else would disappear and Zuko would hold her. She shook those thoughts away. She had to concentrate on defeating Azula, but Zuko came back to her mind. And it didn't really help with him being right next to her.

Zuko didn't look at Artymis no matter how bad he wanted to. He focused on attacking his sister at the right time. He couldn't help himself. He wished Artymis would lean her head against his chest with him holding her. Zuko blinked quickly. He had to focus, otherwise Azula would easily get him. He rose his arms in firebending stance and watched Azula.

Azula took a look to those who enclosed around her. From left to right was Uncle Iroh, Zuko, Artymis, the Earthbender, the Waterbender, and the Water Tribe warrior. "Well, well, well." She muttered lowly to herself. _Enemies and traitors are all working together to take me down. I never expected Zuko to be on that stupid girl's side - _

Her train of thought stopped when she saw something that was strange. Around Zuko's neck was a string. On that string, hung a black piece was similar in the shape of a circle. On that black piece, there was a white dot at the bottom. Azula's golden eyes moved over to the Avatar who stood right next to her. She saw a necklace showed visible, and it wasn't the Female Avatar necklace. It was similar to Zuko's, only it was white with a black dot at the top.

Azula slightly narrowed her eyes as the two necklaces combined in her mind as the Ying and Yang symbol. That was when Azula remembered, when she was gaining conscious after being thrown up against the wall by the Avatar, hearing whispers. Quickly, the whispers came clear to her: _"We can't - now." "I don't care!" "I don't want you getting hurt!"_ When Artymis came to Zuko when he fell clicked. When Zuko kept blocking her attacks to Artymis. And didn't he keep the Avatar _away_ from him?

A slight smirk came on her red lips. "Well, well, Zuzu." She taunted.

Zuko glared at her, hearing some muffled laughs from the Artymis' friends. He didn't glance at Artymis, in a way, he didn't need to. He had a feeling she wasn't laughing - or showing it. But she probably was laughing on the inside. Truth was, was that Artymis was laughing on the inside. She thought it was so weird when the Snow White look-alike said "Zuzu" instead of "Zuko". She wanted to see his reaction, but once again focused on her job. Why was it so hard to focus when you were in love?

"Apparently, I'll have to tell Mai the unfortunate news." Azula continued, her smirk still on. "I didn't think that she would sink so low."

Both Zuko and Artymis noticed when she said "she", she glanced towards Artymis' direction. Both of their hearts stopped. She knew. Azula knew. Azula knew it all.

"What's she talking about?" Toph asked in a whisper to Artymis.

"I... I don't know." Artymis whispered back, keeping her eyes on the princess.

"I didn't even think a woman would fall for you, Zuko." Azula still continued to play with her brother and Artymis, the smirk came off. "I guess both of you are pathetic."

Iroh realized she knew the relationship between Zuko and Artymis. He side-glanced at Artymis, but then noticed the twelve-year-old girl beside her in stance. He immediately recognized her as Toph, the young girl who he had talked to and helped earlier. She was Artymis' friend? Iroh had never seen her with her, so he assumed Toph was a new member.

Unfortunately, Azula noticed her uncle was unfocused. Another poisonous smirk tugged at the left corner of her red mouth. She stepped to the left and extended her two fingers out, directing blue lightning right at her own uncle. Iroh barely looked back at his niece when he felt a sharp and deep pain hit him on his left shoulder. He fell down to the ground unconscious. Zuko and Artymis gaped at the scene. Artymis shook her head, covering her mouth with her hands. Zuko breathed deeply, hands balding into fists.

"A taste of what to expect in the future," Azula said. "For you and your girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

Zuko turned around and shot a long blast of fire towards Azula. Artymis held her palms up out to the female firebender and released long powerful blast of wind at the same time. Toph, also at the same time, shot her hands out towards the princess, the earth rising and aiming for the target. Katara shot her arm out, water obeying her command to sent it towards the Fire Nation princess. All these attacks were sent at the same second right towards Azula. But because all four elements collided with one another, there was large explosion. Everyone fell off their feet and collapsed on the ground. Anduril removed his tail, which was a shield from the dangerous explosion, and immediately searched for his sister. The teenagers quickly regain conscious and groaned from the pain of falling on the ground.

Black smoke rose and spread. Artymis slowly sat up and coughed a few times. She breathed and looked over to where Azula originally was. She was shocked to see no blood or no princess. But, Artymis didn't really care whether Azula was alive or dead at the moment, she was worried about Iroh. And how Zuko taking it. She glanced over her shoulder and got to her feet. She ran towards Zuko, who sat beside Iroh's slowly breathing body, his back to her. Artymis took a few more steps closer to him before sitting down beside him. She placed her hand lightly on his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko." Artymis whispered, her voice sobbing slightly.

Zuko didn't look at her. He kept staring at his uncle. He slowly turned his face to Artymis. He looked stern, but she could easily see the hurt hidden inside his eyes.

"Artymis!" Toph cried out.

Artymis removed her hand and eyes off of Zuko. She leaped to her feet and turned around to see Toph. She ran to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Toph paused shortly, "Maybe something's wrong because Azula is alive or that Iroh is taking very slow breaths."

Artymis gave her a peculiar look, "How did you know - "

"Long story, later." Toph quickly muttered.

Artymis turned her face back to Zuko. She heard Katara and Sokka come next to her.

"Is he...?" Sokka asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Toph said, "I can still hear him breathing. He'll live, but that wound won't heal fast."

"Katara," Artymis began. "I'm not a great healer like you, could you help me?" She asked.

Katara nodded, "Sure."

Both of the girls started walking to Zuko, though Katara was a few steps behind Artymis. Artymis walked a little closer to Zuko while the Waterbender stayed behind. Katara offered help before Artymis could finally gather the words to offer it. "Zuko, please let us help."

Zuko didn't say a word. His hands on the ground tighten into fists. A taste of what to expect in the future. That was what Azula had said. _"For you and your girlfriend."_ She had easily figured out the relationship between her brother and the Avatar. Zuko narrowed his eyes and turned around to the two girls. "Leave!" He slashed his arms out, releasing a quick burst of fire over their heads. He turned back to his uncle, breathing hard.

Artymis glanced at Katara, Sokka, and Toph. _Go,_ she mouthed, _I'll linger on._

Katara exchanged worried glances with Sokka. She looked back at Artymis. _Be careful,_ she warned before running with Sokka.

Artymis returned to Zuko and Iroh, not noticing that Toph didn't go with the Water Tribe kids. Artymis neared Zuko slowly. "Zuko," She said softly, "If you won't take Katara's help, please take mine." She knelt down beside Zuko, then sat down. She stared at Zuko as he looked onto his uncle. "You should know I'll help you and Iroh. Please, Zuko." A pause with no response. "Why won't you say anything to me?" Artymis asked. "Do you want Iroh's wound to get infected?"

Bitterly, Zuko shook his head in silence.

"Then?" Artymis asked, her voice growing thin. "Why won't you let me help you?"

Zuko thought long and hard. He couldn't get anyone else hurt because of him. Artymis would be Azula's next target. Iroh's attack was killing him, but to have someone else he loved get hurt? Killed, possibly? Zuko shut his eyes, knowing how difficult it would be to shut her out. He felt her wrap her arms tightly around him.

"Zuko, please talk!" She begged, her face buried in his shoulder.

_I'm so sorry,_ he whispered in silence. With grief, Zuko pushed Artymis away from him hard. He opened his eyes and glance at where he had pushed her. Artymis sat up from her fall and stared at him teary and confused eyes. She just couldn't believe what he did. He had pushed her physically, emotionally, and mentally. She felt her cheeks heat up and tears choked in her throat. Zuko stared at her, trying to conceal the grief emotion. He didn't want to push her, but it was for her own safety. He wished he could tell her why he was drifting away from her, but she wouldn't understand. Not now, not here. Artymis felt the tears blur her vision and run down her hot cheeks. Zuko knew he had to force her to go, and he regretted it yet again.

"Go!" He shouted furiously at her.

Artymis gasped and felt her heart beat fast. She scrambled to her feet and turn her back on him. She stopped and turned her tear-streaked face back to Zuko and Iroh. She opened her mouth only a little to say anything that will keep her with him, but he spoke:

"GO!" At this point, Zuko looked like he would throw a flame at her.

Artymis turned her face away and started running fast in the direction that the others had gone into. She didn't know exactly where she was going because her face was buried in the palms of her hands. She ran with heavy steps and could hear herself sobbing. She didn't know how long she had been running, probably not that long, when she felt a pair of arms hold her in an embrace.

"It's alright, Artymis." Katara muttered, "It's alright."

Artymis cried on Katara's shoulder. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. She lifted her face to see Appa, Anduril, Toph, and a confused Sokka. She pulled away from Katara, "We need to go. Now." Both benders saddled in Appa's saddle with Sokka and Toph. Artymis glanced over towards Anduril as they soared into the sky. He had an emotionless expression.

_Anduril, please talk to me._ Artymis begged, the wind lightly drying the tears on her cheeks. _Don't say nothing and push me._

Anduril's blue eyes met her green ones. _Artymis, I won't say nothing or push you away. Never. I'll say something._

_Then why haven't you said a word for over six hours?_ she asked.

_I don't understand you at certain times,_ Anduril confessed. _You act like you want to die. You didn't move when that girl threw knives at you._

_I froze,_ Artymis defended. _But.. please, not right now. Okay?_

Anduril understood. _What has Zuko told you?_

Artymis took a deep breath. _He didn't say anything. He pushed me away and yelled at me to go. He - I - _Artymis sucked in breath. _I don't understand anything right now._ She pulled her knees close to her chest and laid her face in her in her arms. "I don't understand anything at all." She whispered.

"But I do," Toph said, sitting beside her.

"What's going on?" Sokka whispered to Katara.

Katara glanced over at Artymis, "Nothing. Girl stuff."

* * *

Ty Lee and Mai were at their new campsite. The two girls were in no mood to travel after being beaten by two Water Tribe kids and a big sleepy bison and being wet. Well, Mai was the one in no mood. Ty Lee on the other hand, had a pinker aura that Mai thought could never get pinker. With the assassin sitting a couple of yards in front of the fireplace, the acrobat was lying on the cool green grass with a happy expression. 

"This is so boring," Mai muttered to herself. "Catching those petty Water Tribe kids was a waste of time. No excitement happened."

"I thought it wasn't boring." Ty Lee pointed out while sitting up.

Mai looked at her, "Please don't tell me you..."

Ty Lee only smiled, and not the one she always flashed, but a different and new smile. "I thought that boy was kinda cute."

Mai groaned and leaned her head back. "Why him? Wasn't there someone for you back in the Fire Nation?" She asked.

Ty Lee frowned at first, then smirked. "Not everyone can find romance with a prince, Mai."

Mai felt her lungs stop inhaling air. She felt her heart stop. But, as always, Mai concealed her emotions. She turned to Ty Lee with her usual porcelain china doll face. "Excuse me?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"You heard me." Ty Lee said, "Do I have to say it? Prince Zuko."

Mai didn't react on the outside, but on the inside, she did. "That doesn't affect me."

Ty Lee sighed.

"So, will you tell Azula or will she easily figure it out?" Mai asked the acrobat.

The acrobat glanced up at her, "What?" She asked, then quickly answered. "No, I mean, it's not like your _little crush_, Mai."

"I don't have a 'little crush', Ty Lee." Mai muttered, crossing her arms and looking in the other direction.

"Oh, give it up, Mai." A familiar feminine voice said loudly. "We all know you had a crush on Zuzu. It was so obvious that my mother knew." Ty Lee and Mai looked over towards the direction that the voice was coming from. Princess Azula walked over to her two friends. She knelt down in front of the fire to rebuild her energy. "I have some unfortunate news, but also ones that are very fortunate."

"You found out all their names?" Ty Lee asked, perhaps a little too excited. She was so eager to find out that Water Tribe warrior's name.

"No," Azula answered, giving the acrobat a peculiar look. She looked back into the flames of the fire. "The unfortunate news are that the Avatar and her little friends with my brother and uncle have slipped from my grasp."

_Again,_ Mai thought.

"But," Azula seemed pleased at the news she now was giving. "I found a weakness for both my brother and the Avatar."

"Weakness?" Mai asked. She wasn't use to hearing Zuko or an Avatar would have weakness of any kind.

"Yes, weakness." Azula stared into the flames, remembering the exact words of the warning she left to Zuko and the Avatar.

"What kind?" Ty Lee asked, falling down next to Azula on the grass.

Azula smirked, "Love."

* * *

Zuko had dragged Uncle Iroh on the ostrich-horse to a house that was far from the deserted village. The young Firebender laid his uncle down in the house and bandaged the wound so it wouldn't spread or get infected. Zuko made tea for Iroh for when he would wake up. He sat outside on the small steps of the little house, staring up at the dark blue night. The stars weren't as bright as they had been the night before. 

_I cause everyone around me to get hurt,_ the prince thought bitterly to himself. _Mother, uncle, and now, Artymis could be next._ Thinking of her made Zuko tighten his fists. _I wish I didn't push her away, but it was for her own good. I don't want her to get hurt or end up..._ He didn't want to finish the thought.

Instead, Zuko looked up to the night sky, hoping his pain would go away as well as Iroh's.

* * *

Artymis leaned back against Anduril. She had decided to sleep near him, as comfort and protection. Katara and Sokka were sleeping in Appa's saddle. No one felt like setting up camp that night, so everyone picked the most comfortable place that was already there. Artymis was barely falling asleep when she heard footsteps. She woke up and looked around. Toph was standing in front of her, looking sleepy. 

"Toph?" Artymis called out to her in a tired voice.

"I can't sleep in Appa's saddle." Toph muttered, "The earth isn't working for me tonight."

Artymis looked at her and pushed Anduril's tail away gently to make room beside her. "I'm sure Anduril won't mind." Toph made her way beside Artymis and sat down. She got a little comfortable, her back against Artymis'. Artymis smiled and mumbled, "Good-night."

Toph yawned and her eyes began to droop, "Good-night, sissy." She fell asleep.

Artymis smiled, "Good-night to you too, little sister." She muttered.

_And a good-night to both of you girls, _Anduril whispered in their minds.

Artymis smiled. She lifted her hand to her white necklace. She fingered it softly and the flashes of that day's events ran like a film in her mind. All she could think about was Zuko. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she whispered his name softly. She closed her eyes and felt quiet tears trickle down her cheeks. She breathed heavily in and out until she fell the events weigh her down. _Good-night, Anduril._ She closed her eyes and the silent tears kept running down.

_Zuko..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah! This chapter was up much quicker than I expect. See why I always say it'll take a month for me to put up the next chapter? Sometimes, they'll come earlier or they come when expected. Next update before the last week of March, k? (No promises though!) I need a few more ideas on the next chapter. But, this is the one I need the most help on: Toph's nickname for Artymis. What should it be? Summit some ideas please for that mostly! Also, I liked some ideas people (Typewriterman and Firework) gave me. L8ter!**

**Typerwriterman: Thanks again for the ideas for this chapter **

**Firework: NOW, the fight ended. lol**

**Naruto's-Love: I hope this is fine.**


	10. Lightning and Earth

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.

* * *

**

**-Lightning and Earth-**

_Avatar Artymis opened her eyes. She was lying down on her side. She slowly sat up and took a look around her surroundings. It looked like the deserted village she was in when she was fighting Princess Azula. Artymis rose to her feet and straighten up. Her hair was out of it's usual low ponytail and her feet were bare. The young Airbender took small steps while glancing in every direction. She felt herself step into something soft. Artymis looked down to see cool green grass all around her._

How strange_, she thought. _I came to a grass plain from a deserted village in the desert.

_She could see trees, small and tall, out in the distance. It seemed like a peaceful paradise with a soft breeze and a baby blue sky. Artymis made a small smile and twirled around in the grass. She lifted her arms over her head and continued twirling around. She stopped when she started getting to get dizzy. She still had the smile on her face. Artymis opened her eyes and whirled around. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Avatar Kyoshi herself standing a few feet away from her. The young Avatar gasped and her legs turned to jelly that she nearly fell down._

_"L-Lady Kyoshi!" Artymis managed to say through her shock._

_Avatar Kyoshi made a light and respectful bow to the younger Avatar._

_Artymis, out of respect, returned the bow. _

_"Avatar Artymis," Kyoshi said, straightening up. "Your time to bend the element Earth has come. You must know that the Earth is stubborn, hard, and strong." She kept her eyes on Artymis. "My element will be difficult though, so do not take the Earth lightly as the Air and the Water."_

_Artymis nodded, understanding what the older Avatar meant._

_"Also," Kyoshi continued. "You must perform the Eternal Dance."_

_"The Eternal Dance of every element?" Artymis asked, "When do I dance?"_

_"When the time comes." The older Avatar answered._

_Feeling something move beneath her feet, Artymis glanced down and saw rocks - big and small - circle around her in different circles. The Airbender's eyes followed the circle of rocks around her to the next circle outside it, then the next one, and the next. There was four circles of rocks. Four circles. Four elements. _

_Artymis looked up to Lady Kyoshi. "Is this where...?"_

_The Avatar nodded, "Yes." Lady Kyoshi leaned forward and press a light kiss on Artymis' forehead. Again, a sign of motherly love that the younger Avatar never received. "Farewell for now, Lady Artymis." She whispered, pulling away.

* * *

_

(Dream Ends)

Artymis opened her eyes. She blinked for a few seconds before sitting up from her sleeping bag. She looked around herself. There was no green grass or trees, or the four rock circles - there was just dirt, rocks, and come cliffs. Artymis breathed from relief. She firmly began massaging her the sides of her forehead. It had been two days since hers and the others' conflict with Azula and her team along with Zuko and Iroh. The thought of Zuko made the Airbender stop what she was doing. She breathed heavily and let out a heavy sigh from herself. She brought her knees closer to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

Zuko. He still had her confused since, well, two days ago. He didn't want her close and he didn't want her help. Artymis didn't understand why. All she wanted to do was help. Was that a bad thing to do? The fifteen-year-old didn't know and she didn't want to answer it really. Artymis lifted her face from her arms and looked up to the sky as the sun took it's first peak. She breathed again.

Artymis got up and rolled up her sleeping bag. She glanced over to the others. Appa was sleeping peacefully and heavily. Anduril was curled beside her, sleeping like a baby. Katara and Sokka were in their dreamlands. And Toph, she was nowhere in sight so that only meant she was still in her earth tent.

The Airbender set her sleeping bag aside and pulled on her white boots. She pulled her hair into a low but tight ponytail and straighten her necklaces out. Artymis took one step forward and the other in a pirouette. She stopped the spin on her other foot. After that, she sighed from the feeling of boredom. _Oh gosh, I'm bored._ She started skipping around in circles. She did this for a few minutes.

_You keep doing that, everyone will think you're crazy._

Artymis stopped skipping and looked over her shoulder towards Anduril, who looked amused. _They'll think telepathic talk is crazy,_ she commented.

Anduril made a low chuckle, _I suppose you're right._

_As always,_ she told him and continued skipping.

"Stop skipping."

Artymis felt the earth beneath her foot rise. Her arms flew around while she tried to gain balance. But, the earth shot up on her remaining balanced foot that caused the Airbender to fall on her back. "Ow." She muttered lowly.

"I told you to stop skipping." Toph came up to her. She offered her her hand.

Artymis took it and was helped to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked at Toph, "You're up early. Why's that?"

"Today is the day you're gonna learn earthbending!" Toph gave Artymis a playful punch on her arm.

A smile came upon the Airbender's face, "Oh yeah, huh?"

"What does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here?!" Sokka's muffled yell attracted the two benders' attention. The warrior lifted his head up from his sleeping bag and narrowed his blue eyes at the two girls. "Can't you all be quiet?!"

"Yeah," Katara grumbled from her sleep. "Keep it down." She lifted her tired face up.

Artymis chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that."

"Well, since you guys are already up, Art and I will start training now." Toph turned her back to them and started walking further away from their camp a bit, "Have a good sleep." She called out.

"Does she really expect us to sleep through all your swish, crash, and boom?" Sokka asked out loud, sitting up.

"I guess?" Artymis said doubtfully, "Maybe you can? I don't know!" She threw her arms up in the air.

"Well, we might as well start the day since we're up." Katara said, rising to her feet.

Sokka groaned and dropped flat-face on his sleeping bag, "Do we have to?" He asked.

Katara shook her head as she packed her sleeping bag up, "Yes, we do. Now get up." She looked at Artymis and sighed heavily. She opened her eyes and both she and Artymis laughed.

"ART!" Toph's angry and impatient voice shouted.

Artymis winced and smiled uneasily. "I guess I better go," She muttered.

"Yeah, you should." Katara warned, "Otherwise, she'll unleash a lot of earthbending on you."

"Ha ha ha," Artymis chuckled nervously. She ran to Toph and jumped on the spot. "Sorry!" She apologized, pushing a lock of hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

Toph shook her head, "First rule: you gotta be serious about earthbending. If you're serious about this, you'll be right on time. You gotta have the pace, the skills, the strength, and the brains to do this. It's no game." She explained sternly.

Artymis blinked. She had no idea that Toph could suddenly mature in seconds from a twelve-year-old to an old man. She talked like she was much older than the Airbender. Artymis couldn't help but kind of laugh. She her fingers against her lips to muffle it. Unfortunately, Toph's ear were highly trained so she heard the muffled laugh.

"What are you laughing at now?" The Earthbender snapped with a hard voice.

Artymis straighten up and wiped the smile off her face. "N-Nothing." She answered quickly. _Boy, she gets mean. It reminds me of that one Monk back at the Air Temples._

_Be prepared,_ Anduril advised. _Apparently, Toph likes to have things done quick._

Artymis gulped. She knew Toph could be rough, but not _that_ rough.

* * *

Zuko made tea for Uncle Iroh. Well, he _tried_ to make it the way his uncle liked. Iroh slept on, and Zuko served two cups of tea. He then stared into space. He silently recalled yesterday's events. As he thought of the female Airbender, his hands on his lower thighs balled into fists. His cheeks grew hard and he shut his eyes. Mentally, he kicked himself. 

An image of the look in her green eyes brought more weight to him. The way she cried silently in front of him pained him. Zuko wished he could've said anything besides "Go!" Maybe if he said, "I love you. But it's for the best." That would've probably work a little better. Zuko groaned. That would only make matters worse if not make them better.

"I hate myself," He muttered to himself.

"Hating yourself only brings more weight on her shoulders," A tired old voice said. Zuko immediately looked up to see Uncle Iroh struggling to sit up. Surprisingly, he did and glanced at the visible bandages around the wound that were wrapped around the wound his niece had made. Iroh looked up to see his nephew. "Do not hate yourself. It is another way to walk down on the road of despair."

"Uncle," Zuko felt relief that he was still alive. "How are you feeling?" He asked while getting up and walking to Iroh.

"I'm - " Iroh shut his eyes in pain and lightly press his hand on the wound. He struggled to finish his sentence, " - fine."

Zuko lifted a cup of tea to his uncle, "I made tea for you, Uncle. I hope I made it the way you like it."

Iroh smiled. He took the cup and lifted it to his lips. He took a sip and regretted it. The tea tasted awful! Iroh wished he could spit it back out, but he noticed his nephew was watching. The retired general knew Zuko had to go though some trouble to make it, when he really didn't have to. Iroh swallowed the nasty tea. He lowered the tea cup and gave Zuko a smile. "Excellent tea, my nephew."

Zuko didn't smile, but he did fell a little joy when he found out that he made his uncle's tea the right way. He held his tea cup, but didn't bother drinking it. "Uncle, I've been thinking a lot lately." He confessed.

At this, Iroh had a feeling Zuko would leave again like he had before. He kept his weary old golden eyes on the young Firebender.

"If I meet up with Azula again, I'll need to be better prepared." Zuko pointed out, "So, I'll need to learn advanced firebending techniques. I need to learn this uncle, because I want to protect..." His voice drifted off. Zuko looked up to his uncle and at his wound.

"I understand what you're saying," Iroh said.

"I know, I know." Zuko sighed, "Azula is my baby sister and I need to show her that I love her and I want to get along with her." He nearly rolled his eyes.

"Azula is crazy and she needs to go down whether or not she's your baby sister." Iroh said, surprising Zuko.

"What?" The prince asked, looking at his uncle in shock.

"I'm serious," Iroh placed his tea cup down. He got up with some struggle. He gazed down at his nephew with a serious expression on his face, "It is time to resume your training, Prince Zuko."

Zuko got up and began thinking as he and uncle walked outside the little house they used for shelter. Zuko began thinking as he stood in stance across from his uncle. He failed to protect his own uncle. He had abandon him and he wasn't there. He let Azula attack him without a fight. The young Firebender narrowed his eyes and rose his arms. But from now on, he wouldn't do that. He would do everything to protect Uncle Iroh, and Artymis.

* * *

Artymis dropped to the ground, breathing hard. Her dark hair fell on her shoulders as she stared hard at the dirt ground she hovered over. She struggled to get to her feet. She turned around to Toph and breathed heavily. Toph wanted to spar with her to see what she had and what she needed work on. 

"Well, there's one thing I know you need to work on." Toph said coolly. There were hardly any scratches or bruises on her. She was perfectly in tacked.

"What's that?" Artymis asked, curious to know what it was.

"Everything." Toph answered.

Artymis groaned and hung her head. "Are you serious?" She mumbled.

"Yes," Toph nodded. She walked over to Artymis' side. She face forward and got into stance. "You got to be hard like a rock." Toph explained.

Artymis mimicked her stance, watching the instructor as if the young girl would turn on her.

"Look straight ahead!" Toph ordered. Artymis moved her face and eyes. Toph grinned and continued with a softer tone, "You have to become the rock in order to have a strong stance and be dominant to your opponents. It's to your advantage that you have the earth." Artymis concentrated on what Toph said, but the young Earthbender could easily feel her out of concentration. She pushed the older girl down to the ground. "You're not concentrating. You're not hard as a rock, Artymis." She sighed, "Time for the drills."

The drills had the perfect name. They made the Airbender change from her tired expression to a disgusted one. The first drill: avoid attacks blindfolded. That certain drill had Artymis' legs turn to jelly. She couldn't see at all, which didn't help for her that much.

"You gotta trust your ears rather than your eyes." Toph explained the purpose of the drill. "You'll get spoiled by your sight. A disadvantage in the real thing. You need to learn to hit the opponent in the general direction but also with timing. All this is possible by listening." Toph thus began tying a strip of long cloth around Artymis' eyes. Artymis felt the blindfold press against her eyes and tied strongly behind her head. She let out a breath. Toph stepped away and stood about ten yards in front of her. "Begin." Right after the last word left her lips, Toph punched forward towards the Airbender. "You gotta be quick on your feet!" She shouted.

Artymis did pretty good at avoiding the rocks, but no at attacking.

"You can't just avoid and avoid with no attack!" The Earthbender shouted.

_This is a lot harder than I thought,_ Artymis thought and failed to hit directly at Toph.

"Keep it up!" Toph ordered, moving around and shooting in the general direction.

Artymis kept trying to attack Toph, but because she was always comfortable with her sight, she was more spoiled with it than she thought.

"That's it, for now." Toph said, pausing the attacks.

Artymis tore the blindfold from her head and glanced at Toph. "I'm guessing that I need a lot more training than I thought."

Toph nodded. "Yeah." She paused for a few seconds. "Give me twenty push-ups right now!"

Artymis slumped her shoulders. Push-ups was one thing she hated. Artymis got into push-up position and sighed. Twenty. That was a long number. "One!" Toph shouted. Artymis did one. "Two!" Another. "Three!" And the pattern continued until a complete set of twenty was done. "Now, twenty more! On the clock!" Artymis secretly groaned.

Katara looked on. She felt sorry for Art. Forty push-ups. _Good thing I wasn't chosen as Avatar, _the Waterbender thought. She glanced behind her shoulder over to Sokka.

"What are we having for lunch?" Katara asked.

Sokka stared up at the blue sky then down at her. "You know, I don't know."

Katara frowned. "Jeez, that's sounds delicious!" She scowled at him.

Sokka picked up his boomerang and threw it in the air. He caught it and slid it in his bag. "I'll go get something." He began walking away.

"Remember to get something that's not meat too!" Katara called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know!" Sokka yelled at her.

Katara watched him and shouted again, "Be back before the sun sets!"

Sokka stopped and turned around, "What are you? My mother?" He threw his arms in the air and continued his way.

Katara shook her head, "Sometimes, it seems like I am." She looked up at Anduril, who laid his head on the ground and watched his sister train. "You think Artymis will make it?" The Waterbender asked.

Anduril watched his sister fall from Toph's "baby" attack. _Not a chance,_ he shook his head in disapproval.

Katara frowned. "That wasn't very supportive." She muttered.

_It is,_ Anduril corrected. _When she comes over tell her I said that, but don't tell her I told you to carry out my words. _He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

Katara looked up to see Artymis walk over to her, looking all worn out. "How's it going?" Katara asked, flashing a forced grin.

Artymis sat beside her and shook her head. "Not so good." She leaned back. "I wish I knew earthbending, gosh! It's harder than waterbending!" She groaned, "Because I was of Air, the Earth is hard to control. Water was quicker for me because Air and Water are similar and help each other."

"But Earth?" Katara asked her.

Artymis shook her head and placed her hands over her heated cheeks. "Earth is difficult." She said.

"Well, Anduril and I were talking." Katara really didn't want to say it, but if Anduril said it was best for Artymis. Then, she guessed it would be.

"What did he say?" Artymis asked, her eyes distant.

"He said that..." Katara paused before saying quickly, "You don't have a chance!" She let her held breath out.

Artymis blinked in surprise and turn to Katara with a hurt expression, "He said that?" She asked, the hurt obvious in her voice.

Katara couldn't look at her, but she nodded.

Artymis side glanced at sleeping Anduril. She lowered her face in disappointment. _He doesn't think I can do it,_ she thought. _He honestly thinks I can't do it._ Artymis was disappointed and sad that her own brother thought that. A thought entered her mind, _Would Zuko think the same?_

"Break is over!" Toph shouted.

Artymis groaned and looked at Katara, "Need to go now."

Katara nodded, "Alright. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

Artymis didn't smile. _See? Even Katara thinks I can't do it._ She walked back to her instructor with heavy steps. _Can I? _she asked herself as she waited for the next drill.

* * *

Sokka hid in the bushes and took a peak at the small baby animal that he had already imagine as dinner. He licked his lips as if he could almost smell the meat cooking. _It's so delicious!_ he thought. He narrowed his eyes though and got back to business. _Once I caught him, I'll go get some veggies and fruit for Art. How can she not love meat?!_

The warrior focused on the baby animal who was sitting down and looking around. He looked so sweet and innocent, but it wouldn't stop Sokka. He waited a few mores seconds for the right timing. He then suddenly gave out a warrior yell and jumped out of the bushes and focused on the baby animal who simply looked up at him. But what Sokka failed to notice, was that there was a hold small enough for him to get stuck. And he was falling right through that hold. Sokka blinked; his arms and legs were stuck. All he could move was his hands which weren't much help and his head. He stared right at the baby animal.

"You are so going to pay for this," He muttered.

The baby animal gave him a sweet look with his black eyes and gave a yawn.

Sokka sighed. "I guess you can't help me out of here, huh?" He asked the animal. The animal just stared at him. "I take that as a no."

* * *

Zuko was glad that he was going to resume his training. After long weeks of no training, it started to bug him. Zuko was at the top of a cliff with Uncle Iroh. The sun was high in the sky, probably around noon or a little past that. The prince focused back on his instructor and waited for instructions. 

"First of all, you must control your emotions." Iroh began, "Your emotions can either help you lightningbend or get in the way of it. Check your emotions." He paused and continued, "You must know one thing about lightning: you don't control it. You _direct_ it. You are a humble guide."

"Just guide it then?" Zuko asked.

Iroh nodded, "Yes. Now, stand in your stance." He ordered. He demonstrated his stance and Zuko mimicked. "Good. For starters, let's perform the arm movement." Iroh rose his hand up with his two forefingers pointed straight. He had his left hand down with the two forefingers pointed. He moved his arms with grace, but in slowly. Perhaps too slow in Zuko's opinion. "Now, for the lightning." Iroh muttered, repeating the arm movements from the beginning. A spark of blue flashed on his finger tips. In about three seconds, lightning flowed out of Iroh's fingertips like tears from eyes.

Zuko stared in wonder at the lightning. The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly tugged up. This was going to be very interesting. _I can show Azula no never mess with me and to leave everyone close to me alone,_ he thought as he watched his uncle direct the lightning up towards the sky.

* * *

Toph wrapped the blindfold around Artymis' eyes. She tied it tightly in the back. "Your sight, as I had said before, will deceive you. So, if you trust the earth and your senses without your eyes, earthbending will be a little easier - though, I'm not saying it will be 100 easy. Heck! It won't be even 60 easier." 

"Thanks for the encouragement." Artymis' dry sarcasm caused a hit in the head. "Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head, feeling the knot Toph tied. She had a bad feeling about this. The plan was this: Toph would go to the top of the cliff that faced her and knock down a large rock down to the Airbender. This, supposedly, was suppose to make Artymis feel confident without her eyes.

_I use my eyes though for everything,_ she thought as she waited for Toph's call. _I can't Waterbend without eyes. I can't Airbend without eyes. How can I Earthbend without my eyes?_ Slowly, Toph's marvelous earthbending came in mind. _Then again, Toph used it without eyes. She trusted her senses and look where she is now. The best Earthbender that ever lived - besides Bumi._ Thinking of Bumi reminded Artymis about the three jin he taught her: good jin, neutral jin, and bad jin. She took a deep breath. _I need to wait and listen, right?_

"Ready or not, here it comes!" Toph shouted down at Artymis. She punched the rock and down it went on the perfect slope.

Artymis rose her arms and hands out before her, palms facing outwards. She concentrated on hearing or feeling the rock coming down the slope. She felt it, the ground vibrated gently beneath her feet. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and felt herself shake slightly. She sucked in air and heard the rock come closer. Sudden thoughts of doubt entered in her mind:

_What if I can't do it? What if I end up killing myself? What if something wrong happens? What am I suppose to do?!_

The rock would be on her in three seconds. Though she knew it was a cowardly thing to do, she jumped out of the way and ended on the ground. Artymis ripped the blindfold from her eyes and breathed hard. She lifted her face to see Katara's worried one.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked. "What happened?"

"I got cold feet." Artymis confessed.

"What were you thinking?!" Toph's angry voice made Artymis jump.

Artymis straighten up and sat on her heels. She looked up to her instructor. Toph marched over her and her footsteps probably only explained half of her anger. "I can't trust myself to do it." Artymis answered her question.

Toph stopped in front of her. "You didn't trust yourself - " She pointed an accusing finger at her, " - Porcelain Doll!"

Artymis blinked in surprise at the name. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Porcelain Doll? Why couldn't I get stuck with Sugar Queen or something!"

"Because Katara is Sugar Queen!" Toph pointed at the Waterbender.

Katara narrowed her eyes, "Why do you insist on calling me Sugar Queen?" She nearly yelled.

"We're talk about this later, Sugar Queen!" Toph turned her face towards Artymis, "And you! You need to concentrate more. Start the drills!"

Artymis watched her stomp off and glanced in Katara's direction, "I don't know why it's so hard. But it is, Katara, and I don't know why."

"Does it have something to do with Zuko?" Katara asked in a low whisper.

Artymis shrugged, "I don't really know. Maybe. I'm not trying to blame him or anyone, but I blame myself for not being strong enough to see he really didn't... love me. I blame myself for not being strong enough to break that stupid rock."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Katara said, "Everyone wishes they were stronger. But they fail to realize how strong they already are."

"I'm not strong enough," Artymis muttered, staring at the ground. "I need to be, though, in order to do what is expected of me. And what is expected of me is to stop any furthermore wrongs by the Fire Nation."

"But you don't have to do it alone." Katara laid a comforting hand on Artymis' shoulder.

Artymis gave a smile, "That's nice to know." She looked back up at the sun. _I wish I could talk to Zuko. I wanna talk to him, I know he'll push me away. But I can't stop wishing._

* * *

Zuko groaned in frustration. His fists were shaking and he breathed very hard. This was the third time that the lightning - if you can even call it that - blasted in his face. "Why can't I do it?!" He yelled. 

"You're not checking in with your emotions." Iroh said, "You have not let go the feeling of shame."

"I have no shame, only pride." Zuko corrected him.

"Pride is the path to shame, Prince Zuko." Iroh pointed out, "Your feeling of shame is what creates doubt in your mind and weakens your heart. You must let go of the shame."

"I have no shame!" Zuko yelled.

Iroh looked at him and shook his head, "Zuko, keep in check with your emotions!" He warned.

"I am!" Zuko yelled. He knew, though, he wasn't keeping in check with his emotions. He relaxed his tense shoulders a bit and stared at the ground. _It's because I have shame for abandoning Artymis, right?_ he asked himself in silence. _Why did things have to turn out like this?_

"Zuko?" Iroh called out to him for the fourth time.

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his uncle. "I'm sorry, uncle."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "Is there something bothering you lately?" He asked.

Zuko shook his head in silence.

The retired general sighed. "I know when you are lying. It's useless to try."

The prince looked at his uncle and let out a low sigh. "It's Artymis." He muttered.

"Ah, Artymis." Iroh always smiled whenever Zuko would mention her. After all, he was happy that Zuko found a happiness that Lu Ten hadn't quite found before... well, he didn't find it yet. "I was going to ask you about her. I wanted to know what happened to her at the village with Azula."

"I, uh, I - " The young Firebender tried to look for an excuse. "Well, after you got hit by Azula - I thought it would be best if - you would do the same!" Zuko actually looked like a teenager in trouble.

Normally, Iroh would laugh, but something was still unsaid. "Did you say something to Artymis?" He asked. "Would the both of you meet again?"

Zuko gulped. "Uh... no."

Iroh blinked. "No?"

"That was what I was trying to say, uncle." Zuko started to panic. He had hoped so much that Artymis wouldn't be the slightest conversation between him and his uncle. But, it would hard with the recent encounter and Iroh wanting to know every detail. "I... I pushed her away."

Iroh's eyes widen. "You pushed her away?" He asked.

Zuko nodded.

Iroh stared at his nephew a little longer before shaking his head in disappointment. "Zuko, my boy." He muttered.

The prince looked up to his uncle, "What?" He asked as if he never did anything wrong.

"You pushed away Artymis - your happiness." Iroh said, "And in doing so, guilt is a burden on your shoulders, not only making it difficult for you to bend lightning but to control your emotions. Maybe, you should go and talk to her."

"I can't," Zuko muttered.

"Why?" Iroh asked.

"I just can't."

Iroh thought for a minute, "You can't or you're too afraid to face her?"

Zuko turned around to glare at his uncle, "I am _not_ afraid to face her!" He gritted through teeth.

"You act like it." Iroh said.

"I.. I wanted to protect her, uncle." Zuko said with a softer tone. "You would do the same!"

"Yes, yes, I would want to protect my loved one." Iroh nodded, "But I would_ not_ push her away."

"Then what would you?!" Zuko yelled. He groaned and started walking away.

"Zuko!" Iroh called after him, "Where are you going?"

"I need some time to think." Zuko answered.

* * *

Artymis failed miserably at Toph's next training sessions that day. The fifteen-year-old collapsed next to Anduril after fighting Toph. Anduril lifted his head and glanced at his little sister. 

_Tired?_ Anduril asked.

Artymis nodded while breathing hard. _Very._ She closed her eyes and laid her head back.

_Perhaps, you can't bend the element Earth yet,_ Anduril suggested. He felt how tired she was through their bond.

Artymis opened her eyes and her eyes side-glanced at him. _What are you suggesting?_

_What I'm suggesting is that maybe you need to take a short break and think before trying to do earth._

The Airbender shook her head and looked away. _No, I can't do that._

_And why not?_ Anduril asked.

Artymis paused before answering the question. _I don't want to be a Porcelain Doll. _She stared out into space before deciding to do a little meditation. Artymis breathed in and out, like Jeong Jeong had taught her to. She leaned back against Anduril and closed her eyes to begin the meditation. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. _She continued this and tried to contact Avatar Roku or Lady Kyoshi. After a while, she did.

* * *

Sokka sighed. He had hoped the others would find him. It had been like, what? Probably three hours since he left. Surely, the girls and Anduril would know he had gotten lost or captured by Fire Nation. _They'll come,_ he told himself. Then, doubt crossed his mind. _Won't they?_

He looked at the baby animal. "Too bad you can't understand me, huh?"

The animal gurgled.

"Again, I take that as a no, Foo Foo Cuddly Puds." Sokka dropped his head on the hard ground. "I'm doomed!"

* * *

Avatar Artymis opened her eyes. She slowly got up and glanced at her surroundings. She was back where she had last met Lady Kyoshi. Artymis' eyes scanned for an older Avatar. "Avatar Kyoshi? Avatar Roku?" She called out. 

"I'm right here." Kyoshi's voice answered.

Artymis whirled around to see the older Lady Avatar standing before a few feet away. The younger Avatar bowed down in respect. "Milady," She said out of respect.

Kyoshi returned her respect. "I have sense a great deal of doubt in you." She said.

"Yes, which is why I seek your guidance." Artymis said.

"You have doubt of mastering Earth because you are not bending it as fast as you did Water." Kyoshi explained. Artymis nodded. "You also have fear in you."

"Fear?" Artymis repeated, lifting her green eyes to meet Kyoshi's. "What do you mean fear? I'm not afraid."

"The fear in you brought your doubt, thus making it hard for you to bend the Earth." Kyoshi explained. "The fear you carry - it is one you love, am I right?"

Artymis knew immediately who it was. She nodded. Zuko. "Yes, but... you have to understand, Avatar Kyoshi. I care for him very much. I _love_ him very much. I'm afraid the love won't be strong enough, and if it is, I fear it won't last long." At this point, tears brimmed Artymis eyes. Fortunately, Kyoshi didn't see them because the Airbender had her face lowered again.

"You broke a law." Kyoshi whispered, shaking her head in disapproval. "The law that Avatar Roku specifically explained to you."

"I don't care!" Artymis lifted her face up to the older woman. "Haven't you broken a law?" She asked. "Didn't you love someone? Wasn't there a special someone in your life whom you would do anything for? Everyone falls in love! Don't tell me Avatar Roku didn't fall in love, because he did! Whether or not you turned that love away, I don't care, but you broke the same law I did!"

Hearing all this brought memories back to Kyoshi. Memories she had hoped would be kept locked away in a deep corner of her mind and heart. She had indeed fallen in love with a boy who was true to her. Kyohsi could remember his face very well that it pained her heart to remember she had pushed him away for the sake of her Avatar duties. "I did fall in love, that I will not lie about." She said, barely moving her lips.

Artymis stared up at her.

"But, I could not let anything or anyone interfere with my duties. Therefore, I pushed love away." Kyoshi revealed, her face still.

"Why?" Artymis asked. "Why did you push it away?"

"Because of my duties!" Kyoshi answered with fury.

"But you loved him!" Artymis argued, "He was your pillar of strength! You could've had a happy ending!"

"I must do what everyone wants, not just what I want." Kyoshi muttered. "And so will you."

Artymis stared at her and shook her head, "I won't end up like that." She promised. "I won't throw away the one thing that gave me life and strength. I won't. I won't end up like the others. I will earn my happy ending."

Kyoshi looked at her and shook her head again, "Child, you are young. You still have much to learn."

"I might, but you do too!" Artymis shot back. But the connection between the two Avatars slowly broke. Artymis looked around her to see darkness replacing the trees and sky. She glanced at Kyoshi.

"You have much to learn." Lady Kyoshi said again before the connection completely broke.

* * *

Artymis' green eyes snapped open. She breathed heavily. She lifted her eyes up to see the sky started to darken. The sun began setting across the horizon. Artymis sighed and looked up to her right to see Anduril staring at the sun like she had. 

"Anduril?" She called out softly.

Anduril changed his attention from the sunset to his sister.

"Where's Katara?" She asked.

_She decided to practice with her waterbending, _Anduril indicated with a nod in the right direction.

"Thanks," Artymis said, getting up and walking in the direction the dragon had pointed out. She walked until she came across a little pond. Unfortunately, Katara wasn't there. But Toph was. The Earthbender was kneeling down in front of the pond with her face lowered. Artymis thought it would be a good idea to leave. She quietly turned around.

"Stay," Toph ordered.

Artymis obeyed. She sat down beside Toph. "So..." She tried to start a conversation, but she really never was good at it.

"You gotta focus harder," Toph said out of the blue. "You can do it if you concentrate hard enough."

"I know," Artymis said. "But, someone lingers in the back of my mind."

"Someone?" Toph asked. "Who?"

"Someone I love." Artymis drew her knees close to her chest. "You sort-of know him."

Toph grew still. "Please tell me it's not Sokka."

Artymis blinked. "Uh, heck no."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the two girls laughed. Artymis looked to Toph after laughing so hard. "We haven't laughed like in forever!"

"I've never laughed this hard before!" Toph managed to say. After a few more moments, the Earthbender asked once she calmed down, "So, who's this someone?"

Artymis smile fell. She stared at the water. "He loved me and I loved him. But, with our recent encounter, he pushed me away. I don't know if because he doesn't love me anymore or something. It hurt me and I haven't been able to get him out of my mind since."

"Who is this jerk?" Toph asked.

Artymis closed her eyes and imagine Zuko's face. "He's stubborn and acts stupid sometimes. He can be so mean, and yet, so sweet and gentle. His eyes always get me lost, like I'm in a maze. He promised me a few things."

"Like what?" The Earthbender asked with much curiosity.

"He promised he would always catch me if I ever fall." Artymis revealed, "And he promised eternal love with me."

"He kept them?" Toph asked.

Artymis asked, "Yes, he has. But the fact that he pushed me away still gets to me."

"When have I met him?" Toph asked.

"You've only met him once." Artymis said.

"That really narrows people down." Toph said, Artymis didn't know whether she was using sarcasm or being real. "Was it that Prince Zuko guy?" Toph asked after a small silence.

Artymis looked at her. "How did you - "

"When I was with you and that guy was there, your breathing was different." The Blind Bandit explained, "Your footsteps sounded different and you were determined to talk to him."

"I'm determined to talk to you," Artymis pointed out.

"Yeah, but your voice changed towards that boy." Toph pointed out. "So, I'm guessing you're in love with Prince Zuko, right?"

Artymis knew she couldn't deny it. She nodded, "Yes, yes I am." She glanced up at the Blind Bandit, "You're a pretty good detective."

"Yep, and Sokka doesn't know, only Katara and myself, right?"

"Anduril knows too." Artymis said.

"Ok, I was off by one." Toph grinned.

Artymis made a small smile. "I wish things were different."

"I sometimes think like that too." Toph said, "But, in the end, I say to myself 'Heck, why?'"

"So I can love him out in the open." Artymis muttered.

Toph thought for a few seconds. "You know, love is sometimes more powerful when it's in secret. Or so I'm told."

Artymis thought about those words, "I suppose." She stared up at the setting sun, wishing Toph could see it.

"Someone's coming." Toph warned in a low voice.

Artymis lifted her head and listened for the footsteps. She turned around to see Katara. "Katara?" Artymis rose to her feet. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's Sokka, you guys." Katara's blue eyes were held a worry.

"What'd he do this time?" Toph asked, sighing. "Did he put his foot on fire?"

"No," Katara answered in a monotone. "He hasn't returned. I think something happened."

* * *

"What are you doing, Uncle?" Zuko asked. He sat on the dirt cross-legged. His golden eyes watched the stick that Iroh held draw lines on the dirt's surface. "What's with the lines?" He asked, looking up. 

"It's time for a little history lesson, my nephew." Iroh said.

"A history lesson?" Zuko blinked. Honestly, a history lesson, when he needed to be trained?

"Yes," Iroh cleared his throat and looked straight at Zuko. "As you know, there are four elements that help create balance in this world: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. The Water Tribes are distant and keepers of the spirits. The Earth Kingdom are soldiers with loyalty. The Fire Nation warriors are strong with a fierce determination." He pointed to each of his sand drawings that oddly represent each elemental nation with his stick. "And the Air Temples are peacemakers with calm spirits."

Zuko looked at his uncle with a raised eyebrow. "What does all of this have to do with me?" He asked.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Iroh said. "The four elements are separate pieces of the universe. But, they are also one."

"One?" Zuko repeated. He looked confused. "What do you mean they're one?"

"The universe isn't made of pieces, Prince Zuko." Iroh explained, "It is whole. Different pieces making the puzzle whole."

"So, you're saying that we're all not that different?" Zuko asked, lifting his golden gaze to meet his uncle's.

Iroh nodded, "Although we all are distant from one another and have different likes and skills - we all make one complete 'person'."

"I still don't get how this relates to me." Zuko pointed out.

"You only draw energy from the Fire." Iroh said, "You need to draw from _all_ four elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. You need to draw energy from them to let go of your shame and master your goal."

"So," Zuko considered what Uncle Iroh had just told them. "I need to draw energy from them all?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, that is when the Avatar comes in." Usually, Zuko would immediately have a flicker of interest in his gold eyes, but this time, he just slowly glanced up at him. "The Avatar is like the 'whole person.' The completed puzzle that all of the elements - and all of us - put together. This is why the Avatar is so important. The Avatar draws energy from each element, thus being the balance and keeping it." He pointed the tip of his stick between Zuko's eyes. "You drew strength from Artymis, who master Air and Water at the time, no?"

Zuko nodded. He knew there was no escaping Artymis with Uncle Iroh.

"You are Fire, so all you need to do is draw strength from the Earth." Iroh explained, "But remember _who_ is your pillar of strength and light, my nephew. Realize it soon or you'll realize it when you lose it."

The Prince nodded. "I will, uncle." _But I think I already lost her._

* * *

Artymis searched around in her surroundings. "Sokka!" She called out. She hadn't realized boomerang guy had been missing until Katara came. The three benders decided to split up and look for him and Anduril agreed he would search by flying. "Sokka!" Artymis shouted again before jumping off a rock and onto the rock ground. She resumed walking until she saw something on the ground not too far off. Artymis squinted her eyes and they widen in joy. "Sokka!" She cried out, this time finding him._ Anduril, found him!_

_On my way,_ he said.

Sokka lifted his head from the ground. He immediately saw Artymis running to him. "Artymis!" He shook his hands in joy. "You found me!"

Artymis knelt down in front of him with a huge grin. "Sokka, we've all been worried!" She looked at him.

"I knew you all would miss me." Sokka let out his sarcastic grin.

Artymis shook her head, "Yeah, we missed your messed-up afro hair that bad." Her emerald eyes looked at his new hairstyle.

Sokka blinked and figured out what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah. Like it?" He asked.

"Very," Artymis laughed. She stopped and noticed the weird position he was in the ground. "Um, how did you...?"

"Long story." Sokka said. And as if on cue, Foo Foo Cuddly Puds perched himself on top of Sokka's afro head. "Artymis, Foo Foo Cuddly Puds. Foo Foo Cuddly Puds, Artymis." Sokka introduced the two.

"A pleasure, Foo Foo Cuddly Puds." Artymis smiled. She lifted Foo Foo Cuddly Puds off of Sokka's head and held him up. "Aren't you an adorable little saber-muse!"

"Saber-muse?" Sokka repeated. "I thought it was a saber-bear."

"Nope," Artymis shook her head. "I recognize one when I see one." She frowned. "I think the saber-muse is emotionally attached to her children rather than her mate."

"Nice to know," Sokka muttered.

Artymis looked down at him. "You do know that's bad, right?" She asked.

Sokka looked up. "Why?" He asked.

A roar filled the silence. "That's why." Artymis answered as an adult female saber-muse emerged from the bushes, looking very, very angry.

(About ten minutes later)

"Bye, Foo Foo Cuddly Puds!" Artymis waved weakly. She felt like she could collapse. The fight with Foo Foo Cuddly Puds' mom wasn't exactly a walk in a park. Artymis sighed and glanced over her shoulder towards Sokka. "Um, can you get out now, Sokka?" She asked.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Oh sure, Artymis, I was just relaxing here 'cause I got nothing better to do!" He huffed.

Artymis rolled her eyes. "I take that as a no." She muttered. She clapped her hands together to begin earthbending, but stopped. _I don't even know how to Earthbend,_ she thought. _How can I get Sokka out of this mess?_

"Well?" Sokka asked.

"Um, what?" Artymis asked, acting dumb.

"Aren't you gonna get me out of this?!" Sokka yelled.

Artymis' face fell and she shook her head sadly. "I can't."

"Why not, Art?" Sokka asked, getting a bit on the edge.

"Because," Artymis' voice was quiet at first, but she shouted the next words that flowed out of her mouth: "I can't Earthbend!"

Sokka blinked. "You can't Earthbend?" He repeated.

Artymis nodded bitterly.

The teenage boy began hitting his forehead against the ground. "Why - me?" He asked himself.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The teenage girl muttered.

The Water Tribe warrior looked back up at her. "Can't you call Toph over or something?" He asked.

"I can't, Sokka." She muttered.

His eyes widen. "What? Why?!"

"'Cause..." Artymis turned her face away.

"'Cause why?!" Sokka shouted.

"'Cause I don't want to be a Porcelain Doll!" Artymis shouted.

Sokka blinked, "Porcelain Doll?" He was 100 confused.

"I want to prove I'm not that fragile or weak. That's why I won't ask for help." Artymis rubbed her arms.

"You're still gonna have to ask me, Porcelain Doll." A laid back voice broke Artymis' thoughts.

Artymis turned around to see Toph sitting on one of the boulders with a relaxed expression. "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough to see you and Foo Foo Cuddly Puds' mom fight." Toph answered.

Artymis' face fell again, "That long, huh?"

Toph jumped off the boulder and walked towards the Airbender. "You can Earthbend, Art."

"What? No!" Artymis cried, "You know how I suck!"

The Blind Bandit shook her head. "You just stood up to an adult saber-muse."

"That's it!" Artymis shouted.

"... and more importantly," Toph continued as if Artymis hadn't said anything. "You don't give up. That's what a true Earthbender says: Never give up."

"Huh?" Artymis blinked several times in surprise. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Toph said, "But you will. You gotta learn to never give up, 'cause if you do, you'll never get it."

Artymis stared at the young Earthbender in disbelief before smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now," Toph said. "Do drill #3!"

Drill #3 was hard, but it didn't involve getting dirty. Artymis stood in front of a boulder and breathed. She clapped her hands together and concentrated hard like Toph had taught her to. She thrust them out in front of her. The boulder moved about twenty yards, without air. Artymis' lips curved into the biggest smile she had ever made. "I did it!" She gasped excitingly. She whirled around to Toph and Sokka, "I can Earthbend now!"

Toph crossed her arms across her chest and nodded, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I knew you could."

"That's great, Art!" Sokka said, "But, now, can you get me out of this?"

"I'll do it." Toph volunteered. "You're still a rookie, so... yeah." She earthbended Sokka out of the hole in the ground. "There, Boomerang Guy, happy?"

"Finally!" The warrior stood up and dusted the dirt off of his shoulders and arms. "I'm free."

"Unfortunately," Toph muttered. She then directed a few things to Artymis. "You should be able to Earthbend a little easier now."

Artymis nodded and couldn't help but hug the twelve-year-old tightly. "Thank you so much, Toph!"

Toph hugged her back after the shock. "Just never give up, big sis." She let a smile escape from her.

And to ruin this moment...

"I'm hungry." Sokka stated.

* * *

Zuko tried to spark lightning for the 105th time. He groaned in frustration and kicked the dirt. "That's the 105th time it exploded in my face!" He shouted. 

"You're not taking in the lesson I gave earlier." Iroh pointed out. "You're only drawing strength from one element and not using the other two you have or trying to get the remaining element."

"I don't know how!" Zuko shouted, "How am I suppose to know to use their energy or how to 'draw energy?!'" He turned to face his uncle with fire in his eyes. "Teach me advanced techniques!"

Iroh shook his head. "No. You have not master the basics."

"Because they're a waste of time!" Zuko yelled. He breathed in and out deeply. He then turned on his heel and began marching towards the ostrich-horse.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked him with concern.

"I'll teach myself." Zuko muttered angrily. He saddled in and yanked the reins. The ostrich-horse took off.

Iroh watched his nephew leave and shook his head disappointingly.

_I'll just teach myself how to survive,_ the Prince thought, but knew it was impossible. The sun had disappeared and sky was turning to a dark shade of blue and the gray clouds rolled in. A storm was coming, but Zuko didn't care. He was always the one getting struck, what difference would it make now for a banished prince?

* * *

"I'm so happy!" Artymis clapped her hands. 

Katara lifted her head from her pillow, "That's great. But you might want to save all the excitement for tomorrow."

"Yeah, like some of us would like to sleep." Sokka's muffled voice came from his sleeping bag.

"Shut it, Afro Guy." Toph ordered, turning inside her opened earth tent. 'Afro Guy' was Sokka's current nickname from Toph.

"You shut it." Sokka shot back, still not believing that was his new nickname.

"You." Toph calmly argued.

"You - " Sokka opened his mouth, but his sister cut in.

"Can you guys save it for tomorrow?" Katara asked.

A pause before the two responded, "Ok."

"Alright, sleep time." Katara announced and buried her face in her pillow with peacefully shut eyes.

A little while later, nearly everyone was asleep. Everyone that is, except for Artymis and Anduril. The young Airbender was too excited to fall asleep. She was so happy she could Earthbend that she felt like dancing.

_Will your never-ending happiness of earthbending end? _Anduril asked with his amused expression and voice.

_Nope!_ Artymis smiled up at him. _I'm too happy to sleep!_

The silver dragon smiled. _I'm glad, Artymis, I'm glad._

Artymis stared up at the sky. Tonight she couldn't see the stars, the gray clouds hid them from view. _Too bad the sky isn't shinning with stars,_ she frowned. She smiled brightly though after a moment and turned around to Anduril. _Would you like to stretch your wings, big brother?_ she asked.

Anduril opened one blue eye. He closed it, meaning 'not now.'

Artymis pouted. _Please? Oh pretty please? I'll jump off a cliff._

Anduril made an amused smile in his sleep, _You wouldn't._

_I would. _To prove it, Artymis stood up and started walking into the direction of a cliff. A tail encircled around her and gripped her softly. The Airbender grinned as she came face-to-face with a silver dragon's face. _I told you._

Anduril shook his head. _What am I going to do with you?_ he asked while placing her on his back. He was sort-of glad that Artymis was up to a little trip. Although he flew earlier, it didn't exactly relax his stiff muscles.

_Take care of me,_ Artymis responded.

Anduril glanced up at the clouded sky and turn towards his sister. _A storm is approaching, we need to make the trip quick, alright?_

Artymis nodded, she understood the risks. _Alright._ She glanced down at the others who slept soundfully. "I'll be back, you guys." She whispered while holding onto the Anduril.

_Hold on,_ he warned. Anduril quietly started pacing on the ground. His pace quicken but remained soundless. Soon, the silver dragon was in the dark sky.

Artymis' lips spread into a small true smile as they soared in the sky. She was glad to finally fly after what seemed months without the feel of the wind against her face. _Thanks, Anduril._ She said, _I needed that._

* * *

Zuko pulled the reins of the ostrich-horse as meaning to halt. The creature stopped. Zuko jumped off of the ostrich-horse. He had stopped at the top of one of the low mountains. The ground was flat but rough beneath his boots. The young Firebender walked and when he stopped, small drops of water slowly descended from the heavens. Slowly, more rain came down to soak Zuko. 

He balled his hands into fists and glared up at the sky. _Strike me down lightning,_ he dared in silence.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: OMG! I'm soooooooo sorry if this chapter took forever to load! I didn't have much ideas for this chapter. The fight between FFCP's mom wasn't detailed because I was too lazy to type it out and I wasn't in the mood to type it out. :P Hopefully (that's the keyword!) the next chatper which is an original will be a little more quicker to update, and it should be because it's not 56KB worth of memory! I'm hopping I can update before April ends. I'm on a break from school for a week. So that means staying up and type, type, type! ****' Anyways, I would l really like your thoughts on thic chapter and I do know I sucked towards the end of this chatper. TT I was so busy with HS, college, projects, and dance rehearsals - that I didn't have time to type as much. Please forgive me.**

**P.S. Ideas and comments are always welcomed!**

**Naruto's-Love: Hope you're glad I updated again!**

**Typewriterman: lol Hello! I'm always looking forward to your humor in the reveiws!**

**Firework: Sorry if I didn't have the Fire Trio (Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee) appear in this chapter. I'm still trying to see how I can fit them in.**

**Zuko-Fan: I feel so happy! I really apprecaite your praising and I do hope I continue to be your favorite authors and I do hope you can sign up soon! And, don't worry, I'll have Mai's reaction in soon... maybe next chapter - MAYBE.**

**Dark Goddess of the Moon: It's cool to see someone else reading my story! Hope this satisfies you (eventhough I did very, very poor in this chapter).**


	11. I'll Wait

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.

* * *

**

**-"I'll Wait"-**

_I think our little trip will come to an end,_ Anduril said, noticing the rain and having a feeling about lightning.

Artymis frowned. _Already?_ she asked.

_My apologizes,_ Anduril said.

_It's alright,_ Artymis said. She sighed as Anduril made a wide u-turn. The Airbender pouted because she was already missing the wind against her face when they would soar. The rain hit her face like small pinches. She groaned at the pain. They flew in the rain and over the low mountains. Artymis looked down occasionally at the mountains. When she looked to her right and downwards a bit, she saw a figure standing at the top of the mountain. _Anduril?_ she softly called out.

_What's wrong?_ he asked.

_There's someone on that mountain over there,_ she pointed out. Anduril's blue eyes looked into the direction she pointed out. _I think they may need help. Please? Pretty please?_ she asked as sweetly as she could.

Anduril shook his head. _You will never let go of that habit, will you Artymis?_ he asked.

Artymis blinked in confusion. _What habit? What are you talking about?_

_Your habit of refusing to turn away someone who is in need of help, _Anduril said while making a right downwards turn. _You'll never get rid of that habit. It's a good thing too because very few people are willing to help others in need with no expectation of payment._

Artymis smiled, _I guess,_ she realized. _I do have that habit._

_You should be grateful,_ the dragon commented. His sister nodded in agreement.

As they drew near the person on the mountain, the young Airbender narrowed her eyes to catch a better glimpse of the person. Although the person had his back to her, it was enough to tell her who he was. It was enough to tell her who he was with her heart running a marathon in her chest. She knew who it was: Zuko.

_Anduril!_ Her green eyes were wide with a small joy and tears.

_What's wrong?_ Anduril asked her.

_It's... It's Zuko, _she confessed.

Anduril came to a halt. His blue eyes turn icy like ice and his fire breath burned inside his mouth. _Zuko?!_ he shouted.

_Y-yes,_ Artymis didn't know how to react to her brother's anger.

_We're going back!_ Anduril made a quick u-turn and headed back into the direction of the camp.

_No!_ Artymis begged him, _Please!_

_Please what?_ Anduril asked her,_ Please let me allow him to break your heart? I don't think so!_

_Anduril - I beg you!_ the young Airbender pounded on his silver wet scales.

_I know you want to help people, Artymis!_ Anduril shouted, _But _he_ doesn't deserve any help - especially from you!_

_Please! I wanna see Zuko! _she shouted, tears threatening her eyes.

_Why?!_ the dragon shouted at her.

Artymis calmed down. _Because I still love him._

Anduril's body relaxed. He sighed. _You love him very much, do you? Even after he pushed you away?_

Artymis nodded, _Yes, I do._

The silver dragon sighed again. He forced himself to make another u-turn and fly towards the direction of Zuko. _I hope you know what you're doing._

_I do too,_ Artymis privately thought.

* * *

Zuko could hear the roar of thunder, but it was far off. He saw the flash of lightning, but it too was in the distance. He gritted his teeth in fury. Why wouldn't the lightning strike him? It had before and yet here he was, asking to be struck down. And he wasn't. 

"I don't understand!" He muttered, narrowing his dark golden eyes. He lifted his head and glared at the sky. "I don't understand!" He shouted to the sky. He closed his eyes and breathed. "Why do I have to the one who was lucky to be born?" He asked himself, remembering his father's words.

* * *

Anduril, as Artymis requested, didn't drop off right where Prince Zuko was. Anduril landed her on the path up to the peak where he was. Artymis jumped off and turned back to her brother. She placed a hand on his snout. 

_Anduril, please. _She quietly begged, _I'll be fine._

_I will come for in ten minutes,_ Anduril blankly said. His blue gaze stared into her emerald gaze. _Please be safe and please call me if you're in trouble._

Artymis smiled, _Of course I will._

With that being said, Anduril flew away with hesitation. Artymis watched him fly away before walking up the mountain trail to Zuko. She wished she brought a cloak or something as she heard the mud squish against her heels. Artymis reached the top by the time her dark hair was completely soaked that it clung to her skin and clothes. She stopped when she entered the mountain clearing and spotted Zuko on his knees with his back to her.

_Oh Zuko,_ she thought pitifully.

Zuko had his knuckles press down against the mud. He let silent tears escape from his eyes. His shoulders shook and his body was completely soaked. _Why me?_ he thought as he continued to quietly cry.

The Airbender soundlessly walked over to the Firebender. She knelt down beside him without his noticing. Without his noticing, she caress his face with her gentle hands. The Airbender gently brought his head down and lean it against her chest. The Firebender still hadn't noticed her as he continued crying. Artymis caressed his left cheek and leaned her head to his own. She closed her eyes.

"I'm here, Zuko, I'm here." She whispered to him.

Zuko heard her but it didn't really dawn on him. He grabbed her elbows and let go of them to hold her tightly as he cried. The Airbender opened her eyes and lifted her head. She stared down at him and saw the tears.

"Oh Zuko," Artymis whispered, her heart crying. "What has the world done to you?" She brought her left arm around him to hold him, and her right hand continued to caress his face.

Zuko cried some more before he lifted his face and opened his eyes. He looked up into Artymis' green eyes. "Artymis...?" He whispered. She smiled. The Firebender lifted his left hand to touch her cheek. When he did feel her cheek, he confirmed he wasn't in a dream. He drew away from her and sat up. He stared at her. Even though her hair was soaked and she seemed so tired, she still looked beautiful. "Artymis!" He whispered again and pulled her into a loving embrace.

Artymis smiled and hugged him back. She press her face against his shoulder. "Zuko," She whispered. "I've missed you."

Zuko wished he didn't have to let her go, but he immediately realized what danger he was putting her in again. He pulled away and stood up. "You should leave." He said and turned away.

Artymis gave him a confused look. "What?" She asked and got up. "What do you I should leave?" She asked, a little hurt.

Zuko turned to face her, "I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"The only one who hurts me is myself!" Artymis argued, "Why would you think you would hurt me?" He was about to turn his face away from her, she clutched his arm and took a step forward towards him. "You love me, don't you?" She asked.

Zuko forced himself to look into her face as he answered her with only the truth, "I do love you."

"Then?" She tugged at his arm. Through the rain, he could see the tears in her eyes. "Why would you push me away like that?"

The Firebender lifted his hand and gently stroke her cheek. "I need to protect you." He confessed when his fingers traced down to her chin.

Artymis stared up at him. "How long will it take for you to realize that you don't need to protect me?"

Zuko frowned and said, "I need to. I _want_ to." With his free hand, he pulled out his necklace and stared at it.

Artymis pulled her own out and fingered it without looking at it. "All I want is for us to be together." She confessed.

Zuko's expression changed. "Why would you want to be with a banished prince who can't even catch up with his _baby_ sister?!" His voice was rough.

Artymis' expression didn't change. "Why would you want to be with an annoying, selfish, spoiled, preppy, and pathetic Avatar?"

He glared at her and turned away. "I'm so pathetic I can't even make the simplest spark of lightning that my sister conjured up at an early age."

Artymis embraced him from behind. "You can do it." She encouraged, "Believe it or not, to Earthbend for me wasn't a walk in the park."

"Hard to believe," He muttered.

"No," She shook her head. "It's not. But I started to Earthbend, finally. It took me a while, but I got it. Maybe that's what you need, Zuko: time."

He turned around to her, breaking her embrace. He took in her words about patience. He had to be patient in order to bend lightning. He nodded, understanding her advice. "Artymis." He whispered her name and cupped her face. She smiled and closed her eyes, her hands reaching up to his own and holding them. He knew she wanted to be with him, not pushed away like he had tried to do to protect her. The rain stopped. "Artymis?" He called out her name.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"Can you give me some time?" He asked her. He quickly tried to explain so she wouldn't take it a different way. "I need time to become stronger for you. I need to keep Azula and my father away from you."

"You don't need to become stronger for me, Zuko." Artymis pointed out. "Because you're already stronger than them."

Zuko smiled. "I know yet I need to be the strongest I could be." He looked at her and saw her disappointment. "But, thanks." He whispered, lifting her hands and planting a light kiss on them.

Artymis nodded, her smile already gone. He still didn't understand. He was already stronger than his father for standing up in what he believed in, even if he was banished and dishonored. She knew he went through so much pain and suffering, and that was what made him stronger, right? Wait, if he didn't understand her, did she understand him on this matter? Artymis thought about his reasons and his request for her to wait for him. Wasn't she through waiting for him? _I waited for him so much when we still trying to figure out what these feelings were,_ she thought. _Haven't I waited enough?_

"Artymis," Zuko called out to her again. "Can you wait for me?" He asked again.

Artymis heard him, but didn't know what answer to give him. She wished she didn't have to wait... again. She waited long enough for Zuko when they first met, then when she found out she loved him and waited for him to tell her he returned the feelings, and after seeing him for three weeks she waited. Why did she always have to wait? Why her? Artymis pressed her lips together as she thought about what answer she should give. She claimed her hands and turned away.

Zuko's shoulders fell when she turned away. _She looks like that time she confessed her love to me while not knowing it was me under that mask_. He was hoping with all his heart that she would wait just a little longer for him. But the way she was giving the silence treatment; chances didn't look so good that she'd wait for him. _She did wait many times for me,_ he thought. But he too waited for her. He probably waited the longest though for her to return his love. He remembered how stubborn she was and wouldn't admit anything related to the words 'romantic' and 'love.' _She was so stubborn,_ he thought, a weak smile tugging at his mouth. _She wouldn't get close to me - only once or twice, I think._

After thinking the matter a little more, Artymis understood Zuko wasn't trying to break up with her or push her away. He wanted to become stronger to keep her from getting hurt. It was understandable, wasn't it? "I can wait for you, Zuko." She declared while turning around to him.

Zuko looked at her, taking her hands into his again. "You'll wait for me, Artymis?" He asked her again as if not sure of her answer.

"I'll wait." Artymis said again.

Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead. He brought his arms around her shoulders and held her close. "Thank you." He whispered. Artymis embraced him tightly, trying to remember him by heart and taking in his scent.

_Artymis?_ Anduril's voice called out to her.

Artymis lifted her face up to Zuko. "I need to go." She started pulling away when Zuko asked her:

"You'll wait, won't you?"

Artymis gave him a small true smile. "I'll wait." She assured him before turning her back on him and started walking down the mountain trail.

Zuko bit his lip and called out: "Artymis!" She stopped and looked at him. He smiled, "I love you."

She looked a bit surprise but return the smile and joy in her eyes, "I love you too, Zuko." She hesitated going down though, because a new thought occurred to her: If Zuko was so concern for her because of Azula's warning and how she would tell Mai the bad news (what was that about was far beyond Artymis), would he be worried if someone - the world - didn't approve of them being together?

"Zuko," She called out to him.

He turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked with a look of worry.

"If someone, anyone, or even the world said they didn't want us to be together?" Artymis asked, she was curious what his answer would be.

Zuko kept eye contact with Artymis. He didn't doubt his answer despite the small silence. "It doesn't matter. There's already people who don't want us to be together, but they don't matter. All that matters is you, Artymis."

She smiled and nodded, "I was just curious." She said.

"I wouldn't doubt my answer for a second," Zuko said, making a very small smile.

_That's all I needed to know,_ she thought. She was about to continue her way down when Zuko caught her with the question:

"You'll wait for me?" He asked her again.

Artymis rolled her eyes and gave him a true smile. "I'll wait." She promised. Then, she disappeared as she walked down on the mountain trail. There, Anduril waited for her.

* * *

Mai didn't sleep. She wouldn't, she couldn't. All she could think about was what Azula told her two days and two night ago. Zuko's weakness: love. Why love? Mai knew he was passionate, especially when he stood up in the Fire Lord's war room about the soldiers. She had secretly admired and laughed at him. But, what still got to her was what Azula had privately told her later that night after encountering the Avatar Artymis and her friends, as well as Prince Zuko and General Iroh. 

(Flashback Begins)

"But," Azula seemed pleased at the news she now was giving. "I found a weakness for both my brother and the Avatar."

"Weakness?" Mai asked. _The Avatar actually has a weakness? And what about Zuko?_

"Yes, weakness." Azula stared into the flames.

"What kind?" Ty Lee asked, falling down on the grass next to the princess. Her brown eyes were full of a child's curiosity.

Azula smirked, "Love."

Mai's face slowly lifted up. _Did she just say... love? _She tried to conceal her emotions. Had Zuko fallen in love with someone? _If he did,_ she thought,_ It sure wasn't me._ Mai was careful not to show the wheels in her head turning or the fact that her heart skipped. No, she kept it all concealed. When the assassinator glanced up from the flames to her best friends, she noticed Azula staring at her. It looked like she was keeping something else.

"So!" Ty Lee started a conversation, taking no notice of the expressions of Azula and Mai's face. "Did you find something out about that Water Tribe boy?" She asked while during a handstand.

Azula turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?" She asked with a skeptic look.

"Um, um, um..." Ty Lee moved so while she was doing the handstand, she was laying on her elbows. She fiddled with her fingers and a light blush came to her cheeks. "Well, you see, um..." She glanced in Mai's direction for some back up.

Mai made a quiet sigh. Ty Lee would owe her big time. "Ty Lee was saying something about revenge on that boy. She said he didn't treat her right at all."

Azula glanced at Mai then back at the acrobat. "No, nothing much." She said as she looked around them. "Only that he is as stupid as they come."

Mai glanced at Ty Lee quickly and could see her disappointment. The porcelain doll didn't show it, but she did feel a little pity towards her friend. "I think I will turn in for the night," Mai said, rising to her feet. "It's so boring that sleep sounds a little exciting." She retired after that, but she couldn't get any sleep. Even after she heard Ty Lee retire, then Azula - she still couldn't sleep. Mai was curious to know why love was Prince Zuko's weakness.

Unwilling to sleep, the assassin got up and tied a robe around her body. She stepped out of her tent and sat in front of the fireplace, which still burned but started dying. She stared into the flames and watched it dance. She heard footsteps coming towards her behind her back. Mai fingered the knives hidden inside the folds of her robe and remembered exactly where she hid her knives in her boots. But she relaxed a bit when she recognized the footsteps as one of her best friend's.

"Princess Azula, is everything alright?" Mai asked without bothering to turn around.

Princess Azula took a seat down on the grass next to her, the gold threaded on her red robe glittering from the fire's light. "No, nothing at all, Mai." Azula answered without looking at her. "Though, I am curious."

"Curious about what?" Mai asked, careful not reveal any emotion in any way, shape, or form.

"About how you took the news." Azula said, she turned her face to Mai. "I'm sure there's some kind of emotion beneath that mask of yours."

Mai didn't look at her. "Why, no, there isn't."

"Oh, I was so sure." Azula said, trying to sound casual.

"I am wondering though why you didn't finish your conversation about the news on Zuko _and_ the Avatar." Mai said, "I would have thought Ty Lee noticed."

"But she's too busy drooling over that Water Tribe idiot." Azula shook her head in disappointment. "Really, Ty Lee needs to take another look at that boy. Besides, it probably wouldn't interest you."

Mai knew she was just toying with the news. Normally, she would leave it at that. This time, though, was different. There was a hint of teasing in her tone of voice. "Well," Mai tried not to sound so eager. "If it concerns our mission, I am pretty sure I would like to be notified whether or not it interests me or strikes my curiosity." She didn't let any emotion escape from her.

"Alright, I'll give in." Azula pretended to sigh in defeat. But the way she started telling the news was like she was saying some gossip, though her voice didn't change to a teenage girl's high-pitch sound: "I said earlier that my brother's weakness was love, right?"

"I recall." Mai said, listening carefully. "How does the Avatar Artymis come into this, though?" She asked.

"Well, well, well." Azula said amusingly, "Why are you so curious, Mai?"

"I like to get quick to the point." Mai wasn't _that_ curious, but she did want to figure out how all this was connected.

"If you say so," The Firebender continued: "I have also figured out the Avatar's weakness." She stopped talking, as if waiting for Mai to explode and yell at her to keep going.

But Mai didn't. She calmly said, "Which is, I am guessing, her friends."

Azula shook her head, "No, no, no! That's an obvious weakness, I have something better." She smirked as she revealed the weakness, "Zuko."

"Excuse me?" Mai spoke perhaps too fast because the smirk on Azula's face grew slightly.

"That's right," Azula was taking much pleasure in telling Mai this. "Prince Zuko and Avatar Artymis are in love with each other."

That made a sharp stab - like knives had been directed with the perfect aim - at her heart. Her heart which she held preserved and untouched for Zuko. Mai remembered the first time she realized she had a crush on Prince Zuko. She remembered when she realized that that "little crush" became her first love. Mai had always hoped when she was younger that Zuko would be her Prince Charming. She even hoped that every now and then now that she was older. But to find out that her secret love was in love with another made her heart ache. She had so carefully tended and hidden her heart for him... only to find out he had someone else's heart and that someone had his heart. Mai didn't show any emotion though. What was the point? She had wanted to reveal her feelings and emotions to him. But, he found that secret kind of joy she was so curious about. The assassin felt her insides turn cold and stone-hard. Her breathing rate didn't increase or decrease at all. Her mask was still on. The mask that was hiding her sobbing face.

"They're in love?" Mai repeated, "Hmm. That's strange."

"What's strange?" Azula asked. She probably wanted to see Mai's true reaction to the news.

"I thought Zuko was sent after the Avatar to catch her, not fall for her." Mai disappointed the princess, she knew. "And I thought an Avatar was not allowed to love. Hmm. Strange, isn't it?"

Azula narrowed her eyes at the porcelain doll and turned her face away. "Yes, it _is_ strange." After a few more minutes of silence, she yawned. "I better get back to sleep. We need to head to Ba Sing Se."

"The Avatar is heading there?" Mai was glad that they were finally moving. "Finally, something to do."

"Yes, something to do." Azula said, "Our goals are: capture the Avatar, capture Zuko and Iroh, and conquer Ba Sing Se."

"Better than nothing." The assassin said.

The female Firebender narrowed her eyes but let it go. She got up and walked away, "Good night, Mai."

"Good night, Princess Azula." Mai remembered her manners.

(Flashback Ends)

Mai blinked. It had been two days and two nights since she felt the knives in her heart. Oh, how she was careful with it! And now, it was empty. Mai stared up at the ceiling of her tent. Questions flooded in her mind like two night ago.

_Is it true?_ she asked herself, _Could it be true?_ _How can I be so sure? Azula always lies. _A pause. _But, what if she is telling the truth this time? What if Zuko did indeed fall in love with another woman?_ Mai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I can't be sure. I'll have to be patient for the answers I seek._ She opened them and closed them again, trying to take a good night's sleep.

_I'll wait._

* * *

_Is everything alright?_ the silver dragon asked her after a short silence. _What did he say? _He made a wide turn to avoid a mountain top. 

_I said I'll wait for him,_ Artymis simply answered.

_Wait for him?_ Anduril repeated.

_Yes,_ Artymis stared out into the mountains, thinking how _long_ she would have to wait for Zuko. She didn't want to wait an eternity, but whatever was best, right?

They landed back in the camp and the Airbender snuggled up against the dragon once more with her blanket. She closed her eyes to catch a few minutes of sleep before the sun could rise and before the start of a new day would come.

* * *

Zuko stared out into the sky a little longer before finally saddling back on the ostrich-horse. He kicked at it's side so it could start running. The Firebender directed it to where he had left Uncle Iroh earlier. 

_I think I'll be a little more patient now,_ he thought.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Feels great to update within a week like I used to. TT I still wish I could, but it's a cruel and random world unfortunately. Alright, this chapter was meant to be short so I was expecting it to come out way earlier than the "deadline." This chapter was just about Mai's reaction to Artymis and Zuko' relationship and how Artymis decides to wait for Zuko a little longer. You know, we have a little love triangle here and I didn't pay much attention to it. sighs Guess I've been too busy. Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too much or too off. I would love to hear honest opinions (but let's keep the language clean, k?). And... I NEED IDEAS! I'm desperate.

Typewriterman: Yeah, spelling and grammer mistakes. No one's perfect, right?

Dark Wolf Goddess of the Moon: Aw, thanks! I appreciate the support.

Sakura And Ino Fan: Yes, sometimes I wish the Avatar was a girl (she didn't have to be Artymis) because I too HATE the Zutara paring. Ugh! I'm more of a Maiko fan myself. It may never happen, but hey, I can dream, right? Um, I know... Let's join forces and stop the Zutara fromever happening! Even though, it never will.

**P.S. W****ho knows when Avatar Season 3 starting? I know the first five episodes names but I don't know the airline dates. Does anyone know? Please tell me!**


	12. The Library

**Author's Note:**** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist and Sayko. They're my buddies, and sisters, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

* * *

**-The Library-**

Artymis, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Anduril started landing next to the desert town. For three days, the group had flew over a desert to reach Ba Sing Se.

"You know what?" Artymis asked the group.

"What?" Sokka, Katara, and Toph asked.

"I'm hot." Artymis fanned herself with her hand.

"Don't remind me." Sokka muttered.

"Suck it up, Porcelain Doll." Toph snapped, "You too, Ponytail Guy."

Sokka pounded his fists. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I am _not_ Ponytail Guy!"

"We believe you, Ponytail Guy." Toph said. Sokka growled at her.

"Guys, please." Katara pleaded. "We'll almost to the ground. We can go inside and cool down, k?"

Anduril and Appa landed with a rather loud _thud_. They had been exhausted from the trip and the heat didn't help much. The four friends and Momo jumped out of Appa's saddle, groaning from the heat.

Artymis landed on her stomach like Sokka, "This is heat is like living on the sun!" She mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Katara said, getting up from her fall.

"You guys are a bunch of babies," Toph muttered, walking past them. She, unlike the others, landed on her feet with bent knees.

The three friends looked at her and groaned. Toph was sort of use to the heat. Though she didn't literally live in a desert, the heat did pass in her village. Katara and Sokka had been born and raised in the South Pole. Heat didn't pass through there like a blizzard did. Artymis, Appa, and Anduril were from the Air Temples. Not much heat in the air. And Momo, well, Momo was still a mystery.

All four friends decided to get an ice cold drink. Artymis glanced up at Appa and Anduril, "I'll bring you something out to drink, ok?"

The two creatures nodded, looking a bit tired.

Artymis entered the small diner that the others disappeared in. She walked in and joined her friends at the counter. They sat down and Sokka banged his forehead on the counter. The three girls ignored him, pretending they didn't know him. The waiter came down to them and took their orders.

"I would like water." Katara asked.

"Me too!" Sokka said, lifting his head up.

"Make that three. With ice." Artymis said.

Toph thought about her drink, "You know, make that four drinks of water with ice."

The waiter nodded, already knowing these were outsiders.

"How long 'till we reach Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked.

"If we start tomorrow and keep flying, we should reach Ba Sing Se in five days or so." Katara thought out loud.

"Five days?" Artymis repeated, her shoulders slumping.

"I know, but that's the best we can do." Katara said, "We're already pushing Appa and Anduril."

"That reminds me," Artymis mumbled. She got off her seat and walked around the diner to find the waiter. When she did, she requested two large bowls of ice cold water.

"You folks must not be from around here, huh?" The waiter asked with a friendly tone.

Artymis nodded, "But it's not for me. It's for my friends."

"Alrighty, I'll tell you when they're ready." The waiter said.

"Thank you," Artymis turned on her heel and walked back to the others. She saw down next to Toph and drank the cup of water that the waiter brought. _Ice cold_, Artymis smiled when the cold liquid touched her lips. She gulped half her water down before setting her cup down on the counter. "That's more like it," She smiled and turned to Toph, who nodded in agreement.

"Here are the bowls you requested, miss." The waiter boy came back. There were rather large bowls. He had trouble carrying them over.

"Thank you." Artymis smiled at him. She took one bowl in her arms and Toph offered to carry the other one. "We'll be back," Artymis called over her shoulder to Katara and Sokka.

When the Airbender and Earthbender had stepped out of the diner and into the hot unmerciful sun, Artymis nearly dropped the bowl. A few men, completely clothed except for their eyes, which were covered by goggles, were surrounding Appa and Anduril. "Anduril!" The Airbender cried out, "Appa!"

"What? What's going on?" Toph asked. Since there was no solid floor under her feet, her "vision" was fuzzy.

"They're trying to take Appa and Anduril!" Artymis set the bowl down and called out to the Earthbender, "I'll be back!"

"You're not leaving me!" Toph set the bowl she was carrying down and started running, figuring where Artymis was with her footsteps.

"Stop it!" Artymis ran up to one of the men, "Please! They're not harmful!"

The man threw her aside and continued barking out orders. Toph narrowed her eyes when she heard Artymis' "Oof!" when she fell. "Nobody throws my big sister around!"

"And who's gonna stop me?" The man turned to her, "You?"

A silver tail appeared out of nowhere and threw the man aside. Toph smirked when she heard Anduril say, _Maybe not, but I will._

"Stop this!" A man's voice called out.

Toph listened closely and felt Artymis wrap protective arms around her. Anduril and Appa snarled at the men, who slowly back away.

"Leave these creatures alone at once!" The man, who wore Earth Kingdom clothing and a hat, appeared running. "Go away!" He shouted. The men started to run from sight, their eyes never leaving Appa or Anduril. The Earth Kingdom man came up to Artymis, who still held Toph, and said, "I apologize, miss! The Sandbenders really have their eye set on your friends."

"I've noticed." Artymis said, she felt Toph squirming in her arms. She hid a smile. Toph didn't like being treated like she was the little sister in front of people. Sometimes, she would let Artymis hold her in a protective big sister way. Artymis let Toph go, she stood by her.

"And who would you be?" Toph asked with her usual hard voice.

"I am Professor Zei," The man introduced himself with a smile. "I work at Ba Sing Se University."

"I'm Artymis," Artymis introduced, "And this is my little sister, Toph."

"Hi." Toph said.

"That's Anduril," Artymis pointed to Anduril, who bowed his head in respect. She then pointed at Appa, "And that's Appa."

It was as if Zei had barely noticed Anduril and Appa, even though he just saved them. "A b-bison! And a d-dragon!" He gasped in surprise.

"Yeah," Artymis said, glancing at Toph, who shrugged. "You didn't notice?" She asked.

"I hadn't noticed they were rare creatures!" Zei cried out in joy.

Artymis knelt down and whispered in Toph's ear, "I think he needs a checkup with his eye doctor."

"It sounds like it," Toph muttered.

Artymis glanced up to find Professor Zei taking measurements of Appa. Anduril looked on. He gave the professor a look and looked to Artymis, who shrugged. An idea struck her. Sokka had talked about purchasing a map of the Fire Nation. Problem was, that there was no one who had it. As if anyone would have it!

"Idea?" Toph asked her.

"Yeah," Artymis answered. She took a step forward, "Um, professor, do you have a minute?" She asked. "Do you have a map of the Fire Nation?"

Professor Zei had, unfortunately, no map of the Fire Nation. "Why do you want a map of the Fire Nation?"

"Um," Artymis didn't know what lie to come up with this time. "Well, um - "

"Artymis! Toph!" Sokka's voice called out, "You done out there?"

Artymis turned around to find Katara and Sokka standing outside the diner. Katara noticed Zei and whispered to Toph in discreet, "This guy giving you trouble?"

Toph shook her head, "Nah. He helped us, though, he _is_ getting on my nerves now."

"Why, hello!" Professor Zei greeted to the two Water Tribe kids. "I am Professor Zei of the Ba Sing Se University. Glad to meet you!"

"Oh, I'm Katara." Katara said with a smile. She then pointed at Sokka, "This is my brother, Sokka."

Sokka looked at Professor Zei, as if surveying him. "So, you're from Ba Sing Se?" He asked.

"Correct," Zei said.

"I was just asking him if he had a map of the Fire Nation," Artymis explained. Her face then fell, "But, he doesn't. And neither does Ba Sing Se."

Sokka and Katara groaned.

"If I may ask, why are you desperately seeking a map of the Fire Nation?" Zei asked.

"To kick their butts!" Toph did a punch in the air.

"What?" Zei stared in disbelief. "You four are going to fight the Fire Nation?"

"Well, we kinda are now." Artymis confessed.

Zei stared at her, "I don't understand. Children shouldn't fight in the war!"

"Well, you kinda have to if you're the Avatar." Artymis said, taking out her Avatar necklace to prove it.

"The Avatar?" Zei stared at her necklace. "Then you're the last Airbender?"

"I've noticed." Artymis slipped her necklace back under her shirt.

Zei immediately pulled out a thick notepad from his bag and took out a writing utensil, "If I may ask a few questions, Lady Avatar..."

"Um, I said I was Artymis." The Airbender reminded, "And I'm sorry, but we have no time to do interviews. We need to get to Ba Sing Se."

"And find a map of the Fire Nation!" Sokka pointed out.

Zei paused and looked up, a thoughtful expression on his tanned face. "I think I know the place that would have a map of that..."

Immediately, Sokka jumped in. "Where?!"

"Wan Sing Tong's library." Zei answered, but with a frown. "I've looked in the desert in vain for this library, but I never really lasted."

"So, you're telling us that this Shing Tang's library - " Toph began.

"Wan Sing Tong." Zei corrected her.

"Whatever," Toph muttered and continued with her broken sentence. "You're telling us that this library is out in the desert and it has a map of the Fire Nation?"

"Yes," Zei nodded. "Unfortunately, like I've said, I never found it."

"Well, we got a sky bison and a dragon," Sokka began.

Artymis glared at him and cut in, "No."

"What?" Sokka asked, "Why not?" Even Zei had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Appa and Anduril deserve a break." Artymis shook her finger at Sokka, "You should know that."

_Artymis_, Anduril said. Artymis turned around to her big brother. _If this library really does have a map of the Fire Nation, we should go._

_But - _Artymis sighed, _You heard Zei yourself. This place may not even exist! And if it does, _she looked up at Anduril with her hands on her hips, _I'm pretty sure that everything is in ruin._

"What is she doing?" Zei whispered to Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"Is she talking to Anduril again?" Toph asked out loud.

"Yeah, she is." Katara nodded.

Zei's eyes widen. "She can talk to the dragon?"

"Telepathically," Katara explained. "We can communicate with him too, only, he has to contact us first."

"This is amazing!" Zei whispered, scribbling down notes in his notepad.

_Are you sure?_ Artymis asked Anduril for the third time, _What about Appa?_

_Appa and I had discussed this before I had called you, _Anduril said. _He says he's tired, but to gain something against the Fire Nation, he'll do it._

Artymis sighed again, _If you both are certain._

The silver dragon rolled his eyes, _I certainly am, little sister._

_Alright, I'll tell the others._ Artymis turned and walked back to Zei and the others. "Appa and Anduril say it's alright," She said. "They're willing to find this library."

"Thank you, Milady Avatar!" Zei's brown eyes shone with gratitude.

"Artymis, please." Artymis said. She looked to her three friends, "I guess we're on our way to Ba Sing Se _with_ a map of the Fire Nation's landscape."

"Yippee!" Sokka threw his arms in the air.

* * *

Artymis and Toph had decided to ride on Anduril, while Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Zei rode on Appa. Zei asked Appa and Anduril all sorts of questions. Neither of them really gave an answer. All the two creatures did were growl and groan. 

_You know, _Artymis told Anduril as they flew over the vast desert. _You could tell me yours and Appa's answer and I can tell Zei._

_If you haven't noticed, _Anduril had a dangerous low voice. _I don't like to be treated like I'm the very last of my kind. I'm sure you understand?_

Artymis knew that feeling. She nodded once, _I guess, I wasn't thinking._

_You've been doing that a lot lately,_ he pointed out.

_What makes you say that?_ the Airbender asked.

_Ask Toph for yourself,_ Anduril said.

So Artymis turned her face to look at Toph, who (like always) held on tightly to her. She asked what Anduril said, and was surprised to find that the young Earthbender had agreed. "It was a few days after the run-in with Azula. You've been acting strange."

Artymis remembered what event had changed her behavior. The night on the mountain she promised Zuko she would wait. She sighed, "Let's just say that I made a promise to Code Name Jerk." She made a smile at the "Code Name" that Toph had decided to give Artymis.

"What promise?" Toph asked.

"I said I would wait," Artymis said.

"Wait?" Toph repeated, "Wait for what?"

Artymis was about to respond when Sokka suddenly cried out, "Over there! Down there!" The Airbender and the dragon glanced in the direction that Sokka pointed. It was sort of hard to spot it at first, but it was seen in less than ten seconds. It was, what looked like, a tower. A tower sticking up above the sand. The group turned and headed towards the tower. Appa and Anduril slowed down and headed down to the sand for a landing. When they landed, the group jumped off - well, Toph got down from Anduril with Artymis' help - and ran up to the tower.

"Wait a minute." Artymis stopped, "This is just a tall piece of stone!"

Sokka slumped his shoulders. Katara patted his shoulder.

"No, no, no. It's not!" Zei grinned and showed her the drawing of what Wan Sing Tong's library had once looked. "Look!"

Artymis glanced at the drawing. She noticed that the tallest tower looked exactly like the one before them. At least, that's what the drawing seem to say. The Airbender looked back at the tower, "I guess we found our destination."

"I knew it!" The look in Zei's eyes made him look like a child who just got his birthday present.

"Uh, problem?" Katara pointed out. "Where's the rest of the library?" She had a point. The group took a look around. To their left: desert; behind them: desert; to their right: desert; and in front of them; a lone tower. "I guess, it's in ruins."

Once again, Sokka slumped his shoulders.

"Maybe this is the last thing that remains," Artymis turned to Zei. "I'm sorry." She saw the disappointment in Zei's eyes, like a child who lost his pet.

Toph sighed. She walked up to the tower and slammed her hand on the stone, though not too hard. "Give me ten seconds." Not even five seconds later: "The library is underground. It's completely intact."

"It is?" Everyone seemed shocked.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" Toph asked with dry sarcasm.

"So, all this was not in vain." Zei had hope in his brown eyes.

Artymis smiled at him and looked up at the tower, noticing a window. "Looks like we can get in through there." She pointed.

"You all go ahead. I'll stay behind." Toph declared, walking back to Anduril and Appa.

"You got something against libraries?" Katara asked. "Ow!" She whispered, rubbing her arm where Artymis roughly elbowed her.

"No offense, but I held a book before." Toph explained with no hint of pain or hurt in her voice or face. "And let me tell you, it doesn't cut for me." She waved a hand in front of her faded eyes.

"Oh," Katara seemed ashamed. "Sorry."

"Well, the library isn't gonna be here forever!" Sokka ran up to the tower and threw rope up, the hook secure in place. Sokka tugged at the rope, checking if it'll hold before climbing.

While the others climbed up to the window, Artymis talked to Toph. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She asked. "I can stay here. maybe you should come with us - "

Toph clamped a hand over the Airbender's mouth. "I'll be fine. Please don't give me a reason to runaway from you like I did to my parents." Obviously, the young Earthbender was referring to Artymis' over protectiveness.

Artymis smiled, "I guess I'm overdoing it, huh?"

"Yeah, " Toph answered truthfully. "You kinda are." She pushed Artymis into the direction of the tower, "I'll be fine. Go ahead and find that map so we can end this war."

"You know," Artymis muttered thoughtfully. "I think Anduril and Appa might need some protection from you." She turned and gave the dragon and bison a smirk, "After all, you _are_ the greatest Earthbender who ever lived."

Toph couldn't hide a smirk. "Yeah, you're right. I can take care of Anduril and Appa."

"Thanks," She gave Toph a tight little hug before turning to the two large creatures. "We'll be back ASAP, ok?"

_Be careful, I've heard many things about this library,_ Anduril warned. _And none are as pleasant as you think._

Artymis listened to his warning and nodded, "I'll keep that mind." She walked up to the rope and started climbing up the tower to the window. She reached the window and sat on the edge of it. She glanced back at Toph, Anduril and Appa. She saluted them with a smile on before jumping in.

* * *

Artymis landed on the ground with bent knees and with the help of airbending. She straighten up and saw Katara, Sokka, and Zei hiding behind pillars. She rose an eyebrow, "Um, am I growing wings or something?" She turned around so her back could face them and she glanced down at her back. Fortunately, there were no wings growing out of her back. She turned her body again and face the scared group. "Alright, what's going on? It's me, Artymis!" She waved her arms around. 

"Hmm, the Lady Avatar herself." A deep and mysterious voice said.

Artymis blinked and her body stiff. She gulped, hoping it wasn't the Fire Nation. When she turned around to face whoever was behind her, she was relieved to see it was not the Fire Nation, but something probably worse. A black owl, as tall as twenty feet or so, stood before her, it's coal black eyes staring down at her.

"Um... hi?" She greeted in a weak voice. She felt a chill pass through her as she stared up into the black cold eyes.

"Not very formal, are we?" The owl asked.

Artymis scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Like you should be talking? No hello or anything?"

The owl stared down at her a little longer, "I expected the Avatar to be more respected to Wan Sing Tong."

Artymis blinked and let out a nervous chuckle, "Wan Sing Tong, you said?" She asked.

"Why, yes." The owl replied.

"Oh, then, I take back what I said earlier." Artymis laughed nervously. "You probably know I'm the Avatar - "

"Quite hard to believe." Wan Sing Tong interrupted.

"Um, yes." Artymis continued, "I was wondering if we could use your library. We - _I_," She corrected herself. She couldn't get the others in trouble. "Would like to do some research and your library is really the only source there is left. Please?"

"Don't lie to an all-knowing spirit," Wan Sing Tong said. "I know there are others with you. They are behind the pillars."

"No use hiding it now," Sokka whispered.

Katara nodded and stepped out first. Sokka followed, then Zei, and Momo jumped out.

"Please," Artymis begged Wan Sing Tong, trying to talk before the others - especially Zei and Sokka - could. "We're just dong research."

"I know what you mortals do with resources," The spirit's voice was hard. "You abuse my knowledge and use it to kill others - like that Firebender who came not thirty years ago."

Artymis winced when she heard that a Firebender had come thirty years ago. "But, we're not Fire Nation." She swore, pressing a hand to the her chest. "We want to use it to help loved ones."

The spirit didn't seem so convince. "And how do I know you won't change your mind and use it to cause harm to others?"

"We won't!" Artymis said, "I swear as the Avatar!"

Wan Sing Tong seemed to be giving her an x-ray with his black eyes. Artymis didn't let her guard down or show fear, only determination. She had to get him to know that she meant every word. _Please,_ she begged silently. _Have him see I'm true - that our purpose here is to protect everyone and everything we love and hold dear to our hearts! Oh please!_ She watched Wan Sing Tong nod, turning his back to her and her friends.

"I take your word, Lady Avatar." The spirit said, "But if you abuse this knowledge, you _and_ your friends will face the consequences - whether you are or not the Avatar." With that, he spread his large black feathered wings. He flapped them and was out of sight.

Artymis released the breath she held. She felt Zei walk past her and when she looked up, she saw him with gratitude in his brown eyes. "Thank you so much, Artymis!"

Artymis forced a smile, "You're welcomed." She turned to Katara and Sokka, "Well? Are you gonna stand there or are we gonna hit the books?"

Katara grinned, "I'm in!" Momo chirped in agreement.

Sokka looked around but said in a rather distant voice, "Y-Yeah, let's go."

The four of them and Momo started to explore the library. Artymis grouped with Katara while Sokka grouped with Zei. Momo decided to go with the girls. It was typical of him to choose Artymis, Katara, and Toph over Sokka. But to Sokka, it was perfect. He didn't want Momo around to bother him. Zei, acting like an excited child, was enough. As the Water Tribe warrior flipped through books, Zei made notes with the widest grin Sokka had ever seen.

* * *

Artymis was reading the history of Oma and Shu, memories flooded through her mind. She remembered very well how Shu looked at Oma with love and held her in a strong embrace. She remembered the nightmare she had of her tragedy with Zuko. Artymis looked up from her reading and recounted the events in Oma's and Shu's cave. She read some more after a few minutes. 

_- Oma unleashed her gift of earthbending before the battlefield of the two villages. She surprised and frightened everyone. Her earthbending was powerful and her strength was unwavering as she spoke of peace. Some say she cried and let a sob go at the mention of her lover's name, Shu. In honor of her strong love and her strong spirit, the two villages built a city. The city was name Omashu._

_Oma spent her days dwelling in the palace where the villagers made her their queen. She did not marry or allowed any man to court her. Oma did not want to forget her lover, Shu. She, from what the villagers said, remained faithful to Shu. Since she did not produce any heirs, so she announced her nephew as her heir on her deathbed -_

"Artymis?" Katara called out to her.

"Hmm? What?" Artymis looked up from her reading, glad that Katara interfere.

"Sokka, he says he found something." Katara explained.

Artymis smiled. Sokka was always bound to find something. "Alright," She said. She closed her book and got to her feet. "Let's see what he's up to."

Both of the girls paced their way around until they saw Sokka on his knees. He looked absolutely horrified.

"Sokka!" Katara ran to him and knelt down beside him.

Artymis looked at Zei, "What happened?" Zei pointed at the dark room Sokka knelt down before. The Airbender looked in and her eyes widen at the sight before her. The room, where books should've been, was filled with ash and dust. Artymis let out a soft gasp. She turned to Zei and asked, "W-What happened _here_?"

Zei shrugged. "Probably Firebenders. This is, after all, where their nation's history is."

_That explains it,_ she looked at Sokka. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sokka."

With a shocked expression still on his face, Sokka managed to stutter a few sentences. "I-I had it. I found a way to stop the Fire Nation once and fall. I had it!" He groaned.

"What did you find?" Katara asked.

Sokka slumped his shoulders, "I found something. It was called _The Darkest Day in Fire Nation History_. All I had to do was hit the books, and that was all."

"It's alright," Artymis comforted. "I'm sure this room isn't the only place for Fire Nation history."

Sokka didn't hear her. He muttered something, "I need to know what happened on the darkest day in Fire Nation history." There was a noise. Everyone turned to the source of the noise. A red fox was there, cocking his head.

"I think it's trying assist you," Zei said.

Artymis locked eyes with the fox, "Can you help us, little guy?"

In an instant, the fox turned and started to run.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Artymis called out as she ran after it. "Slow down!"

"Wait for me!" Katara ran after her.

Zei just ran after the girls. Sokka scoffed. "Oh, yeah, I don't matter." After a moment, he started running after all of them, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Toph sat between Appa and Anduril. Since the group were exploring the library, this was a perfect opportunity for Toph to know both Appa and Anduril better. So far, she knew how Appa met the group and how this crazy adventure to the Fire Nation started. 

_Jeez,_ she thought as she listened to Anduril's tale. _They sure have been through a lot. Maybe more than me_.

* * *

"Wow." Artymis breathed. She looked around the large room. It was painted to make it look like day. A stone machine was in the center of the room. Artymis walked up to it and saw it was a calendar: hours, days, weeks, months, and years. She looked at the fox and smiled, "Thanks." 

Another minute later, Katara came bursting in, Zei and Sokka at her heels. "Jeez! Doesn't anyone care about me?!" Sokka yelled, out of breath.

"Sokka, give me that paper you found!" Artymis said, extending her hand out.

Sokka gave her a look. "How do you know I have it?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Artymis rolled her eyes, "You think I think that you wouldn't have it?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Sokka sighed in defeat. He took out a piece of crumbled parchment from his pocket. "I guess you've outsmarted me." He held the paper up.

"Twenty-four seven." Artymis remarked, taking the paper with a smirk.

She walked back to the stone machine, where Katara was. "What is this?" She asked.

"It appears to be some sort of calendar," Zei said, observing the machine. "But for what?"

"And that's not the date for today," Artymis pointed out. "So, don't say Wan Sing Tong is keeping track of what day it is today."

Sokka came to look at the machine. "Maybe..." He muttered. Sokka began twisting the dials and set them in a certain order, checking if the dials were correct.

"Uh, Sokka, what are you doing?" Artymis asked.

"You'll find out." Sokka then pointed at the lever next to the machine, "Pull that for me, Art."

Artymis walked up to the lever and pulled it. Instantly, gears could be heard shifting and turning. Where the sun was, it started to move, and soon disappeared as the room started to look like the night sky. The moon came up, glowing brightly. Then, day came back and the sun as well as the moon came up. But, the sun came behind the moon when it stopped and the room darken a bit.

Artymis stared at the hidden sun behind the moon and clapped her hands in joy. "Oh! I know! I know!" _How could I forget? Kuzon told me so many times!_

"What? What?" Everyone asked her.

"It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation!" Artymis began jumping up and down in joy. "It's a solar eclipse!"

"I get it!" Katara's bright blue eyes lit up.

"I see," Zei smiled.

"What?" Sokka cocked his head and looked confused.

"The Firebenders loose their bending during a solar eclipse!" Artymis kept jumping up and down, "We can take down those bullies now!"

"No, you will not." A familiar and deep voice stated.

Artymis stopped jumping and grinning altogether. She turned around and saw Wan Sing Tong, towering over her like a mountain. "Oh, hello, again." Artymis said nervously. "Um, come to check up on us?" She asked.

"I am disappointed in you, Avatar." The owl said, "I thought you would've rebelled against these mortals."

Artymis narrowed her eyes, "I'm not surprised. I disappoint a lot of people."

The owl narrowed his own eyes a bit, "What would your father think?" He asked.

Artymis glared at him and shot a blast of air at him. "DON'T EVER SPEAK OF MY FATHER YOU ANIMAL!" Her breathing was hard and she looked furious.

"Artymis!" Katara held Artymis' arms down. "Calm down!"

Wan Sing Tong recovered quickly from the blast and stood up, he seemed to grow another ten feet. "I will keep you mortals in here for all eternity. So that you cannot misuse this knowledge!" He began flapping his wings furiously. There was a loud rumbling and the library shook. "I'm going to protect what I love!"

"He's bringing it down!" Sokka cried out.

"Spirit!" Zei begged, "Please don't!"

_This isn't good!_ Artymis thought, struggling free from Katara. _We need to find out _when_ the next solar eclipse is!_ "Sokka, stay here with me!" She shouted, she turned to Katara and Zei. "Both of you need to get out of here!"

"What about you and Sokka?!" She shouted, ducking from the fallen little bits of the library from the ceiling.

"We need to find out when the next solar eclipse is. It's our only chance!" Artymis said. She looked at Wan Sing Tong and threw a powerful force of air to him. "Go - now!" She shouted to Katara and Zei. They fled the room. Unfortunately, the owl spirit was more concerned who was getting away instead of who attacked him. He immediately went after the Waterbender and professor.

Artymis turned to Sokka who began twisting the dials. "Do you know have a good guess when the next one will be?!" Artymis was forced to shout because of the rumbling.

"Just give me a few minutes and pull the lever when I tell you to!" Sokka shouted back.

Artymis pulled the lever when Sokka signaled her to. The sun and moon passed, but never crossed. _This is gonna take a while._

* * *

Toph suddenly felt a rumble. She listened and tried to feel around the best she could in the sand. "The library!" She gasped. "It's sinking!" She ran up to the tower and slammed her fists in the stone. "No!" She gritted through teeth. 

Anduril and Appa helped her stop the tower from sinking. Even with all their strength, the tower went a centimeter deeper into the sand.

"Don't sink on me!" Toph gritted. She didn't notice until Anduril warned her in her mind, _Sandbenders!_

"What?" Toph whispered. "What do they want now?"

_Toph - don't loose your grip on the tower, no matter what!_ Anduril said.

_But - _Toph started.

_That's not a request!_

Toph could tell the Sandbenders were fighting with Appa and Anduril. She pulled her fists from the tower and spun around, punching around aimlessly. She felt the tower sinking rapidly in the sand. "No!" She cried, slamming her fists in the tower. She could hear her two comrades roar and groan with defeat. She didn't have to feel vibrations to know they were being taken away by the Sandbenders. She let a tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, shutting her eyes.

* * *

"Got it!" Sokka cried in triumph at the sight of the sun behind the moon. 

"Write it down!" Artymis shouted.

"Already one step ahead of you!" Sokka scribbled the date on the piece of paper that read _The Darkest Day in Fire Nation_.

"Come on!" Artymis turned on her heel and ran out with Sokka right behind her. They both ducked as books, book shelves, and rocks came falling down. They turned a corner and saw Katara climbing up the rope. But Zei wasn't with her. That was when Artymis noticed the professor on her far right, he was sitting be some stacks of books. "Zei!" She cried, running to him.

Sokka ran and started climbing after his sister. "Keep gong, Katara!" He encouraged.

"Oh, I will!" Katara muttered.

"Zei, come on!" Artymis begged.

"No." Zei looked up at her, not a sign of fear on his face. "I've searched too long for this to disappear. I can - " He paused and closed his eyes. He opened them and smiled gently, "I can spend an eternity here."

Artymis stared at him.

"Go, Artymis." Zei said, "And thank you so much. You've brought me so much adventure. And I'll never forget you."

Artymis shook her head, tugging at his sleeve. "No, we need to go!"

Zei shook his head, "You go. Go defeat the Fire Nation. I know you and your friends can."

Artymis knew she would die if she stayed any longer. She certainly didn't want to die, but Zei would. Artymis knew by the look in his eyes that she couldn't convince him to come. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She turned on her heel and gripped the rope. She started climbing when Wan Sing Tong appeared in front of her. The rope was the only thing between them.

"Do you think you can escape from here?" He asked, his voice hard and angered.

"Yes," The Airbender responded. "I will protect what I love, Wan Sing Tong. Surely, you understand."

"Yes, but you're hurting what _I _love." He said, he flapped his wings.

"And you're preventing me from protecting what I love!" Artymis shouted, throwing air attacks between her climbing.

"Do you honestly think you can spend a life with him?" Wan Sing Tong asked. "An Avatar cannot love!"

"I've had enough of this!" Artymis, with all the strength she had left, pushed a powerful blast of air to the owl. He fell and Artymis didn't bother waiting to see if he would hit the ground. She quickly climbed up to the window. Artymis didn't even climb down, she jumped out without a second thought. She hit the sand hard and heard a loud noise, which could only mean one thing: the tower sunk beneath the sand completely.

A few minutes passed by before Artymis slowly got to her feet. She slowly turned around and sighed, "Well, that went well, didn't it?" She glanced around. Katara and Sokka were catching their breath and Momo was licking his hand. The tower was nowhere in sight.

The Airbender soon spotted Toph sitting down on the hot sand, her head in her hands. "Toph?" She called out gently. That was when it hit the fifteen-year-old: Appa wasn't there to growl and Anduril wasn't there to ask questions like "Are you alright? What happened?!"

Artymis' heart beated faster as she stepped closer to the Earthbender. She noticed Toph's hands shaking and could've sworn she heard a sob. "Toph," She called out gently. "Where is Anduril? Where is Appa?"

"I'm sorry, Artymis." Toph whispered loud enough for the Airbender to hear.

Artymis' eyes widen as she realized something: Anduril and Appa were gone. "What?" She whispered, her heart breaking.

"The Sandbenders, Artymis - " Toph stood up and turned to her, dry tears on her cheeks. "I tried! But if I let go of the tower, you would've died! Artymis - "

"What?!" Artymis screamed, her mind went completely blank.

Sokka and Katara rushed to Toph. They stared at their friend, who had flashing green eyes. "What's going on?" Katara asked, looking from Toph to Artymis.

"Appa and Anduril... they're gone." Toph hung her head. "The Sandbenders, they..."

"WHAT?!" Artymis screamed, her voice high and livid.

"Oh, boy." Sokka whispered. "Take cover!"

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GO?!" Artymis shouted, a strong wind picked up and the ground beneath their feet shook. "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAY ME! I WANT THEM BACK! I WANT ANDURIL BACK! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU!" Her face was flushed with anger and her knuckles were white as they bold into fists. The sky darken and the three friends cowered.

The Avatar was livid, and so were the elements.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**** I feel so, so, so, so bad! I left you guys hanging for two months! Forgive me, please! TT I know how it feels to be the reader and no new chapter for a while. I am hoping, cross your fingers, that I can update before the ends of July. But, I need some ideas from my wonderful readers. And yes, this chapter wasn't all that great. In my opinion, it wasn't the best of my work. Artymis is feeling angry and you'll read a lot of it in the next chapter ("The Desert"). I would like some feedback and ideas.**

**P.S. Oh, just to let you know: just because I started a "Pirates of the Caribbean" story, doesn't mean I've abandon this one. ;) I won't forget** **all you guys, that would be harash of me! lol**

**KuraiOokami Megami no za Tsuki:And I updated again! Haha. I should be able to update before ends of July.**

**Typewriterman: ... I don't want to lose my sanity. Hehehe. I'll just wait.**

**Zuko-fan: I know it sounds mean to people, but this is my opinion: I LOATHE Zutara. I honestly don't think it'll happen. Besides, it'll make Aang and Mai sad. TT I like Mai, I think she's cool. And Aang - why him?! The voices of Artymis and Anduril? Hmm, I'm thinking Keira Knightly or the girl who plays "Cornelia" in "W.I.T.C.H." for Artymis. For Anduirl: I don't know. Haven't found a guy actor who sound wise and yet so over-protective. lol**

**Naruto-Lover: It's ok! I've been stressing over my finals and the grades! Glad that's over with. Now, it's time to type.**

**Firework: I know everyone was getting along too well, I figured. But I was typing pretty fast. And the arguements between Zuko and Artymis -haven't found much to argue with than their status because they're not with eachother 24/7. They can't say, "Hey let's go to the movies!" and there, have some issue like the popcorn or the movie titles. But, don't worry, there will be some things to argue about... soon. Perhaps, now is to ask for ideas?**

**Princesa de la Luna: What's up? Glad to see you again.**

**wolfgirl2.0: Thanks for asking about the suitor's rose thing and (like I said) things in Ba Sing Se will heat up, especially for Artymis, Zuko, and probably Mai.**

**So many reviews! Yay!**


	13. You can't abandon everyone

**Author's Note:**** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist and Sayko. They're my buddies, and sisters, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

* * *

**-"You can't abandon everyone"-**

Avatar Artymis felt her anger grow like a flame inside her. Her eyes were glowing and lost the joy she had. She was lifted in the air inside a sphere created by the wind. There was a strong wind and the earth shook with her anger. And she had every right to be angry, at least, that's what _she_ thought. Anduril and Appa was gone. She had loved Appa, but the very thought of her brother gone was heartbreaking. Almost as heartbreaking when she found out that Monk Gyatso was dead.

_How can he be gone?!_ she thought. _He can't!_

"Artymis!" Katara yelled against the strong wind. "Artymis! You need to calm down!"

But the Avatar didn't respond.

Toph felt the harsh wind slap her cheeks. She could tell Artymis was mad. After all, she was just shouting at her that she'd never forgive her. "What's she doing?!" The Earthbender asked.

"She's in the glowly state!" Sokka shouted back, "The Avatar State!"

Toph had heard of the Avatar State, though seldom. She had heard the Avatar could do dangerous things in that state. She gripped whatever she could to keep from being blown away.

Artymis breathed hard and shut her eyes. How could she go on without her brother? Without Appa? She knew she wouldn't last. Anduril was really all she had left from her life one-hundred years ago. He could share the same feelings of loneliness and outsider feelings after being gone for a centaury.

"Artymis! Calm down!" She heard Katara call out.

Artymis felt tears escape her eyes and she collapsed on the hot sand. She fell on her knees and palms, her face hung. She breathed hard and the anger instantly died and was replaced by sorrow. She breathed hard and choked on the sobs. She felt someone kneel down beside her. When she lifted her face and finally opened her eyes, she saw Katara.

Katara looked at her sobbing friend. She had tears streamed down her cheeks and was breathing hard. Katara was instantly reminded of the incident in the South Air Temple. The Waterbender embraced Artymis and offered her comfort.

"It's alright, Artymis. It's going to be ok." She whispered.

Artymis shut her eyes and continued to cry, her hair hiding her tear-streaked face. "Anduril... Anduril..." She sobbed.

* * *

Prince Zuko was sitting in a diner, watching his Uncle Iroh and an old man play Pai Sho. He didn't understand why his uncle was playing a game when they needed a plan to blend in with crowds. They had bumped into the Rough Rhinos a while back. Iroh had said they were friends, but his 'friends' greeted him with weapons and malicious smirks. Luckily, Prince Zuko and his uncle escaped. 

Now, they sat at a diner in some oasis, playing a game of Pai Sho. But, at the moment, he didn't care. He was still content with the fact that Artymis agreed to wait for him a little longer while. He stared at the pieces being moved, but didn't really pay attention to what was going on. He blinked in confusion when he saw that all the tiles were in a perfect shape of a lotus flower.

_A lotus flower?_ the prince thought.

The old Pai Sho player smiled as he looked at Iroh. "Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens all those who know her secrets."

"What?" Zuko asked in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"Pai Sho is more than just a game, my nephew." Iroh explained.

Not too far in the same diner - Xin Fu, the Boulder, and Master Yu, Toph's previous earthbending teacher, sat at their own table. Xin Fu and Master Yu had been charged with the task of brining Toph Bei Fong back to her father and mother for a reward in gold. They were hot on the Blind Bandit's trail, but something else had put the task aside. The bounty hunters noticed two wanted posters of two fugitives with a bounty on both of their heads. Xin Fu and Master Yu took the opportunity to harbor these fugitives and get some extra gold before retrieving the girl.

"I say we get them now!" Xin Fu whispered, his black greasy hair farming his tanned and unattractive face.

Master Yu shushed him, "Shh! This place is full of bounty hunters and desperate characters. We can't let them know there's a prize here. Patience, my friend, patience."

Meanwhile, Zuko was looking between his uncle and the old man in confusion. What was going on? "What in the world are you guys - " He was cut off because a tall and well-muscled man with greasy black hair came over with a furious expression.

"I have had enough of this!" He shouted, "You two fugitives are comin' with me!" He reached out to grab Zuko and Iroh's shoulders, but was stopped by an accusation.

"I knew it!" Zuko turned around to see the Pai Sho player pointing an accused finger at both him and his uncle. "You're both fugitives with a large bounty on your head! I knew it!"

Zuko turned his face to Iroh. "I thought you said he was going to help!" He hissed.

Surprisingly, his uncle seemed calm. "Oh, he will. Watch." Iroh held a tile from the Pai Sho game. A smile appeared on his weathered face.

* * *

Artymis, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Momo trend in the sand in the vast desert. The sun was high in the sky and there was no breeze. Artymis hadn't exchanged words with Toph since she calmed down and clutched to her Airbending staff, which was one of the items left behind at the kidnapping scene. Toph didn't say anything, and Sokka didn't dare make a joke. Katara, though, being a motherly figure, encouraged them to stick together and find a way out of the desert. 

Katara snuck a glance over her shoulder to her friends. "Come on, guys." She encouraged, though she sounded tired. "We gotta stick together."

"If I sweat anymore, sticking together won't be a problem." Sokka breathed.

"Ew!" All three girls said in unison.

They walked some more when Toph stopped and asked out loud, "Katara, can I have some water?"

Katara stopped and turned around. She opened her flasket of water. "Alright, but we gotta save some. So, don't expect a lot." She bended the water out of the flasket and divided it equally among herself and the others, directing the water to each dry mouth.

Sokka swallowed it and made a face. "This is your bending water, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Katara closed the flasket.

"Ew!" Her brother stuck his tongue out, "You used this on the Swamp Monster!"

"Live with it!" Katara shot back.

Sokka pouted and when he looked up ahead, his face brighten, adding the heated flush on his face. "Look! We won't go thirsty anymore!" He started running for a lone cactus among the sands.

The three girls ran after Sokka; Katara had to lead Toph by holding her wrist. "Sokka, wait!" Katara cried out, "I don't think you should do that. You shouldn't drink things out of strange and unknown plants!"

But Sokka wouldn't listen to reason. He had already cut a piece of the cactus and drank up the contents inside. It looked like normal water, so the Water Tribe warrior drank it all up.

The girls arrived when he finished it up.

"There was water trapped inside!" Sokka said in a hoarse voice. "Want some?" He offered.

Katara stepped back, taking Toph with her. "I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Art?" Sokka asked. Artymis glared at him, but he didn't notice. He shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Artymis stomp her foot and started yelling. "We should be looking for Anduril and Appa! Not for water!"

Katara looked at her sympathetically. "Artymis, how can we? We don't know where they are and we can't go on much further without water." She tried to explain, but Artymis' anger took the better of her.

"I won't stand here and leave my brother to his fate!" She yelled, her cheeks more flushed than before. "I know for a fact that if it was me or you missing, he'd wouldn't stop looking until he found us!"

"Artymis, please." Katara tried to reasoned with her. "Please understand."

"No, I already know what's there to understand!" Artymis turned on her heel and started walking away. "I'll go look for them myself!" She extended the wings of her staff out and was about to take off when a voice shouted after her:

"You can't abandon everyone!" Toph shouted, having enough.

Artymis threw her staff on the sand and whirled around to the Earthbender, her brown hair whipping around her head. "What did you say?!" She shouted.

"I said you can't abandon everyone!" Toph breathed hard.

"Like you should speak those words!" Artymis shouted.

"I didn't turn my back on _everyone_!" Toph countered, "If it wasn't for me, you and the others would be suffocating in that library! Anduril told me to keep my strength on the tower!"

"How dare you bring Anduril into this like that!" Artymis breathed deeply. "I've had enough!" She turned away and picked her staff up, extending it out again.

Toph breathed in and out heavily. She knew Artymis was leaving. She sucked air in and shouted, "YOU CAN'T ABANDON EVERYONE!"

Artymis narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Watch me." With that, she took off into the blue sky, the non-refreshing breeze hitting her flushed face.

* * *

Katara didn't interfere with the fight. It was between Toph and Artymis, so she stood out of it. After the hot-headed Airbender left, Katara walked up to the Earthbender. "Toph?" She quietly called out, "You alright?" 

"Y-yeah." Toph responded, though the Waterbender hinted a sob somewhere in her voice. "I'm alright."

"Look!" Sokka cried out, pointing at Momo. "It's a sea serpent!"

Katara glanced between her brother and the Blind Bandit. She sighed. "Come on," She gently took Toph's wrist and Sokka's arm. "We need to move on." She inhaled and they started walking once again in the never-ending desert.

* * *

"It is an honor to welcome and help the Grand Master of the Order of the White Lotus." The Pai Sho player bowed respectfully to Iroh. 

Zuko was confused yet again. First, the man accused them of being fugitives; then, he helps them escape from the diner which had erupted into fights; and now they were in a flower shop. He looked at his uncle, "Now will you tell me what's going on?" His tone obvious with impatience.

Iroh looked from Zuko and back to the Pai Sho player. "Forgive my nephew, please. He has little appreciation to cryptic arts."

Zuko did all he could to hold his temper.

The man, though, just nodded. He turned from them and said, "Wait one moment, please." He knocked on a wooden door three times. A small window on the door opened; it was at an average eye-level.

A man peaked through the window, looking at the man who knocked, to Iroh and Zuko. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

_Gate?_ Zuko rose an eyebrow. _Hardly_.

Iroh stepped up to the wooden door and responded, "One who eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries."

The doorman's eyes widen a bit. The small window slammed shut and the door itself opened. The Pai Sho player entered, then Iroh, who stopped and turned around to see Zuko following. He stopped his nephew and shook his head.

Zuko groaned, "Now what?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Iroh said, "Members only, my nephew." Zuko sighed and leaned against the wall. "It won't take long." Iroh promised before closing the door.

"Yeah, right." The prince muttered, "That's what you said when he went shopping for your new Pai Sho board."

The Firebender stood there for a few minutes before pulling out his necklace and looking at it. At that moment, he felt a dull pain in his chest. Zuko pressed a hand to his chest, over where his heart was. The dull pain increased a little as the seconds went by.

"Artymis," He muttered. He knew this was her pain. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Artymis flew over the desert, her green eyes narrowed from the sun's heat. "Anduril!" She called out. "Anduril!" _Anduril!_ She had called out physically and telepathically. And again, no answer. For about an hour she flew before landing hard on the sand and screaming, "Anduril!" She gripped her staff and started waving it around, similar to the way she had done when she did the Eternal Dance for Water in the North Pole. Only, this time, the dance was more wild and faster and done in anger. Artymis waved her staff around, creating a large cloud of sand. She fell on her knees and threw her staff to the side. She lifted her head and her eyesight started to blur. She heard her heartbeat pounding in her ears and she felt her eyelids droop. She fell on her side, slipping out of conscious.

* * *

Sokka looked around when he saw a cloud of sand in the distance. It was in the shape of a giant mushroom. He made an odd cry of joy and waved his arms side-to-side. "The mushroom!" He said with a smile. 

Katara glanced back at her brother. "What?" She asked. She looked at what Sokka was looking and grabbed her brother's arm. "Come on, it could be trouble."

"But the mushroom!" Sokka started to complain, "It could be friendly! A big, friendly, mushroom!"

Katara sighed. The cactus juice must've gotten to his head. _Good thing I didn't drink it,_ she thought. She glanced down at Toph. "You ok?"

Toph nodded, though, she didn't really.

Katara sighed again. "I hope Artymis is ok." She muttered.

* * *

_Avatar Artymis opened her eyes. She was lying on something soft, and it wasn't sand. Artymis pulled herself up into a sitting position. She glanced down at what was so soft. It was green grass. Odd thing was, was that the flower beds around her looked strangely familiar. Artymis looked up and saw the ocean just beyond the little cliff. Her green eyes widen when she realized where she was: In the Fire Nation, in the garden of Kuzon's house._

_She immediately jumped to her feet and looked around. "Kuzon? Kuzon?" She called out in a high voice. She heard a familiar deep laughter from behind. She spun around and a smile for the first time since Anduril's disappearance, appeared on her face. "Kuzon!" She ran and flung her arms around his neck. She had to tip-toe slightly to embrace him. She felt Kuzon return the hug._

_"Hey, Artymis." He greeted with a smile._

_Artymis pulled away and felt so happy to see an old friend. She smiled and said, "Oh, Kuzon, you don't know how relieved I am to see you." She stopped, "Are you real?" She asked, feeling rather stupid._

_Kuzon laughed. "Of course I'm real!" He answered. "If I wasn't, could I do this?" He poked her in her sides._

_"Hey!" The Airbender said, rubbing her sides. "That hurt."_

_"Proves I'm real." He just smiled._

_Artymis returned the smile and looked at the ocean. "I love this place." She said._

_Kuzon nodded and sat down on the metal bench. "I do too. But all this," He waved his hand around. "Is no more in a hundred years."_

_Artymis glanced at Kuzon. "What? This place doesn't exist in one hundred years?"_

_Kuzon made a small nod, "I know. It's sad. But, that's Fire Lord Ozai for you."_

_"So you know what's going on in the Fire Nation?" Artymis asked, taking interest._

_Kuzon didn't look at her when he answered her. "Pretty much."_

_Artymis smiled, "Well, that's great!" She said, "Could you give me a map of the Fire Nation? I need - " She stopped when it hit her: Kuzon was dead. How else could he talk to her in a dream? It wasn't a memory. "Oh." She softly said, realizing this. "I'm sorry." She apologized. She looked away. "I had forgotten."_

_Kuzon looked at her and sighed. He rose from his seat and walked over to his friend. "It's alright," He made a small smile. "Sometimes I forget myself." He paused before continuing, "I can also know what's going on in the other nations. I can see what's happening in people's lives."_

_Artymis tensed up. Did he know everything? Did he know about how childish she had been acting ever since she'd woken up? Did he know about Zuko and her?_

_"I'm sorry about Anduril," Kuzon said, staring out into the horizon._

_Artymis lifted her gaze from the flowerbeds to him. "Kuzon," She started. "If you know where Anduril is, please tell me. I can't find him."_

_Kuzon looked down at her sadly. "I can't interfere." He said._

_Artymis glared at him. "What do you mean you 'can't interfere'? You're interfering with my life right now by talking to me in this dream!" She stood there and regretted what she said. "I - I - I didn't mean like that, Kuzon!" She touched his arm._

_The Firebender shook his head, though, with a smile. "I know, Arty, I know."_

_Artymis gave him a pleading look, "Please, Kuzon. Please help me. I need to find Anduril, and Appa."_

_Kuzon couldn't refuse her pleading look. He could never refuse his best friend. He sighed from defeat. "I can't help much, but this will help you find Anduril: You can't abandon everyone."_

_Artymis blinked. "That's it?" She asked, disappointment could be heard in her voice._

_"That's it." Kuzon repeated her words with a slight nod._

_"Um, no offense, Kuzon." Artymis said, "But I was expecting to hear directions or the name of the place where Anduril is."_

_Kuzon shook his head, "You never really got this stuff. You're a slow learner."_

_Artymis narrowed her eyes, "Hey!"_

_"You can't abandon everyone." Kuzon repeated, "Simple as that."_

_As the minute ticked by, Artymis slowly understood what her best friend was telling her. She looked back up at him, claiming her hand back from his arm. "But, Toph - "_

_"It wasn't her fault." Kuzon cut in, "It's nobody's fault." He frowned, "And it gave you no right to lose control and yell at her like you did. She looks to you like her big sister, Artymis."_

_Artymis slowly nodded, taking in his words. "Thanks, Kuzon."_

_He smiled and bent down, his face nearing hers. For a moment, Artymis thought they were going to kiss, she panicked. But instead, he pulled a familiar red rose out and held it out in front of the Airbender's face. "I think this is yours." He whispered._

_Artymis stared at the red rose. It was the suitor's rose that Zuko had given to her when they had finally accepted they loved each other. She gently took the rose from Kuzon and smiled at it. "Thanks." She said, smiling at him._

_Kuzon straighten up, "He's a good guy." _

_"Yeah, he is." Artymis muttered in agreement._

_The Firebender pulled her into a embrace. "I've missed you a lot, Arty." He muttered to her._

_"I've missed you too." Artymis clutched Zuko's rose in her hand and embraced her best friend. "Thanks, Kuzon... for everything."_

(Connection Ends)

Artymis opened her eyes. She felt the rough and soft sand beneath her. She sat up and glanced down at her hands. The red suitor's rose was enclosed by her fingers. She fingered the black ribbon tied to the stem. She remembered what Kuzon said: _"You can't abandon everyone."_

The Airbender sighed. She had to go back to Katara, Sokka, Momo, and... Toph. Artymis cradled her head in her hands. "I guess I have to talk to Toph." She sighed again, "I really don't want to do that." She got up, placed her rose behind her ear and picked her staff up. She breathed and started to glide over the sand dunes as the sun started to set.

* * *

"I think we should stop here for the night." Katara said, when the sun had finally disappeared behind the horizon. 

Sokka and Toph fell on the sand, which had started to cool down. Toph lifted her face, "Can I have some water, Katara?"

"This is the last of it," Katara muttered. She unscrewed the flasket and Momo made a lunge for it. He accidentally knocked the flasket out of Katara's hands, all the water that was left spilled to the sand.

"No!" Sokka cried out, he pointed at Momo accusingly. "You killed us all, Momo!" The cactus juice effect was still on Sokka.

"No," Katara shook her head. "He didn't." She placed her hand a few inches over the spilled water. She lifted her hand up and the water rose in a single stream.

"Oh." Sokka didn't seem relieved or mad, "Right. Your magic."

"It's called waterbending." Katara corrected. She divided the small amount of water and gave everyone an equal amount of water. There was none left after that. Katara's mouth went dry; she didn't get a drink. She glanced over at Sokka with tired blue eyes. "Sokka, let me see those things you got from the library."

Sokka grabbed his bag and clutched it to his chest. "Who told you that?!" He cried hysterically.

"Sokka, I know you and I saw you." Katara answered.

Sokka looked at Momo and cried out, "It was you, Fu Fu Cuddly Pup!"

Katara snatched Sokka's bag and peered inside. She took out a scroll and unrolled it. It was a star map. She looked up towards the night sky and back at the star map. She found the North Star and said out loud, "Come on. I think I've found away out of this desert." She started leading the group as the trend through the sand. Katara was glancing down at the star map when she heard Toph yelp. "What is it?!" She asked, whirling around.

Toph groaned. "What idiot buries a boat in the middle of a desert?!" She yelled, frustrated.

"Boat?" Katara asked, very confused.

"Yeah!" Toph grumbled, "I hit it hard enough to see the boat!"

Katara looked over at Sokka, who was blinking several times. "I think... I think that cactus juice is out of my system now." The Water Tribe warrior mumbled, still blinking.

"Sokka!" Katara's voice brought Sokka out of his little trance. "Help me dig this out!" She looked back at Toph, "You too!"

All three friends started to dig the boat out, when someone called out: "You need some help?" Katara and Sokka glanced over their shoulders while Toph already knew who it was: Artymis.

"Artymis?" Katara blinked in surprise.

Artymis walked over to her friends. "Stand back." She simply said. When they did, Artymis gripped her staff with both hands swung it towards the buried boat she overheard them talking about. She dug out the boat in five minutes. She stepped back when she was done. "It's a sand glider." She said.

"Sandbenders use these," Katara said thoughtfully.

"What are we waiting for?" Sokka asked the girls, running up to the glider.

Katara took one step but looked back at Artymis who urged her to go, "I'll be right there." She side-glanced at Toph. Katara nodded and turned away. Artymis looked at the Earthbender, who didn't move at all. "Hey, Toph?" The Airbender started with a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Toph responded.

"I'm so sorry!" Artymis turned and embraced Toph tightly.

Toph returned the embrace and muttered, "You alright?"

Artymis nodded, "Yeah. And you were right, you didn't abandon everyone. I did." She pulled away, "Sisters?"

Toph allowed a smirk to come on her pale yet slightly flushed features. She punched her older sister in the arm.

"Ow." Artymis mumbled while rubbing her arm, yet grinned.

"Sisters." Toph declared. The Airbender and Earthbender walked to the sand glider together, with smiles.

"Did I miss something?" Sokka asked, seeing their grinning faces.

"No, not much." Toph answered, climbing on the glider.

Katara looked at Toph and to Artymis, who nodded and smiled. Katara didn't need to be told that things in the atmosphere was a whole lot lighter.

"Hey, Katara." Artymis said in a low voice.

The Waterbender turned her attention on her, "Yeah?"

Artymis smiled at her and said, "Thanks. Thanks for keeping the group together. I mean, not only here, but for the other times."

Katara made a smile. "Anytime." She lifted the sails. "Besides, what would you guys do without me?"

Artymis laughed, "We'd be dead."

Sokka grinned when he saw that things were looking up. "Alright!" He announced, "Let's get going!"

Artymis saluted him with a laugh. "Aye, aye, sir!" She stood in front of the sails and thrust her hands forward, throwing repeated powerful gusts of wind. "Which way are we headed?!" She shouted.

Katara unrolled her star map and pointed into direction, east. "That way!" She answered.

"Alright, hang on!" Artymis swung her arms to the east, making the glider go east as well.

* * *

Prince Zuko felt his eyes began droop, but forced them to stay wide awake. It had been over two hours since Iroh entered the room beyond the wooden door. And the young Firebender was trying very hard to be patient, but he couldn't quite control it. He found himself muttering curses and complain about little things. Right when he fell asleep, the wooden door opened and Uncle Iroh came out. Zuko immediately awoken. 

"What happened?" Zuko asked his uncle. "Where are we going?"

"Everything is fine." Iroh smiled, and gestured at the Pai Sho player who had helped them. "We will be going to Ba Sing Se with their help."

"Ba Sing Se?" Zuko repeated, "Why there?"

"The city is full of refugees." The Pai Sho player explained, "They won't notice two more."

"We can hide in plain sight there." Iroh said, "And it's the safest place from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break into the city!"

_That's a good point,_ Zuko thought. At that moment, a man opened the door and closed is behind him.

"I have the passports for our guests." He said, "But there are two men looking for them. Take a look."

Iroh and Zuko took a peak outside through the window, hidden from plain sight. Sure enough, the two men who had wanted to capture them back at the diner were strolling down the street, holding up two wanted posters up with their pictures and descriptions.

"Have you seen this man?!" The greasy-haired man asked a passerby.

The two Firebenders exchanged questioningly looks. How were they going to get to Ba Sing Se?

* * *

As the group of friends moved across the desert, the sun had started to rise above the horizon. Suddenly, pillars of sand burst from the dunes. The sand glider fell back and the friends yelped. Everyone jumped out of the glider and landed flat-face on the warm sand. They lifted their faces and opened their eyes, groaning from pain. 

"What was that?" Katara muttered in pain and slowly stood up.

Sokka got up and dusted sand off of him. "Why is it we always find ourselves in - " He stopped when he saw Sandbenders and several sand gliders surrounding them. "Trouble?"

Artymis looked up at them and helped Toph to her feet. She kept her eyes on the Sandbenders, feeling hate rise in her. These were the people who dared to take her brother. "What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth.

A Sandbender who looked like the leader, confronted her. He had a growing beard. "I am Sha-Mo. And what are you doing with a sand glider in our land?" He asked, "It looks like you stole it from the Hami Tribe."

"We didn't steal it!" Katara said, "We found it in the desert abandoned. We're traveling with the Avatar to Ba Sing Se. Our friends Anduril and Appa were kidnapped."

A young Sandbender stepped forth, looking enraged. "How dare you accuse our people of theft while you ride on a stolen sand glider?!"

The four friends - excluding Toph, whose eyes narrowed slightly when the young Sandbender spoke - exchanged looks.

Artymis looked back the Sandbender, "We never accused your people." She said cautiously.

"But you think we did!" The Sandbender yelled.

"Quiet, Gashuin!" Sha-Mo whispered, then said in a louder voice. "They have not accused our people of anything. We must give them hospitability if they speak the truth."

The young Sandbender called Gashuin slightly lowered his face. "Yes, father." He turned back to the four friends. "My apologizes."

Toph's eyes widen and her ears perked up. That voice! _That's him!_ she thought, _I gotta tell the others!_ "It's him." She whispered. The two benders and Sokka looked at her. "He's the one who kidnapped Anduril and Appa."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked, glanced at Gashuin.

"I never forget a voice." Toph said.

That was enough proof for Artymis. She took a few steps towards the Sandbenders with flashing green eyes. "What have you done with him?" She asked, her voice deadly.

Sha-Mo and Gashuin exchanged confused looks as the other Sandbenders glanced at each other in confusion as well. "Who do you speak of?" Sha-Mo asked.

"Anduril and Appa." Katara answered, "We have reason to believe you kidnapped him. Or, at least one of you." She glanced at Gashuin.

Gashuin reacted immediately, "They're lying! They're thieves!"

Artymis gripped her staff in her right hand so tight that her knuckles went white. She had very little patient for the young man's tricks and games. She pointed her left index finger at Gashuin, "Where is my brother?"

* * *

"Ugh!" Xin Fu grunted as he stormed out of the flower shop, followed Master Yu. 

They had been unsuccessful in capturing the two fugitives. Now, because they entered the room which they had thought was a secret room for the fugitives, they smelled of flowers.

"Let's get back to finding the girl!" Xin Fu muttered.

"I agree," Master Yu said. "As I've said before, listen to my wisdom. It helps."

Xin Fu groaned when he realized that his companion was going to give a lecture on how his 'wisdom' helps. Little did they both know that inside the two tall pots that a man pushed in a cart right in front of them, held Prince Zuko and General Iroh.

Once the man was over the sand dunes just outside the village and away from everybody else, Zuko and Iroh poked their head out. "We should be safe." The Pai Sho player confirmed, "I will take you to the place where you will travel to Ba Sing Se in a boat."

Zuko and Iroh nodded, sinking back in their pots. Zuko didn't tell his uncle about the dull pain in his chest earlier, but he felt it come back. He winced. _What's going on?_

* * *

Artymis narrowed her eyes when they denied they knew who she was talking about. Her patience was growing very thin. "Where _is_ he?!" She yelled again, swinging her staff to knock down a few of the sand gliders. 

"We do not know who you speak of!" Sha-Mo said, watching the sand gliders blow away in horror.

Toph pointed at Gashuin, "Hard for him to say! He said to put a muzzle on Anduril and Appa!" Katara glared at the boy now, as well as Sokka.

"You _muzzled_ them?!" Artymis asked, enraged.

Sha-Mo glared at his son, "What did you do?!"

"I-It wasn't me!" Gashuin said.

"LIAR!" Artymis shouted in an unearthly voice. Her forehead glowed, showing the arrow that monks of the Air Temples had. On her arms, the arrow tattoos glowed and her green eyes glowed. She had entered the Avatar State once more. She rose her staff over her head and twirled it around, demolishing one of the remainder of the sand gliders.

She turned to the frightened Sandbenders, "WHERE IS MY FRIEND?" A flash of Appa's image entered her mind's eye, then an image of Anduril. Hatred mixed with sadness filled the young woman. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

Katara took Toph and ran with Sokka. "She's going to hurt someone!" Katara shouted against the now strong wind.

"You think?" Sokka asked.

"Can't you calm her down?" Toph asked. No one answered her. The Sandbenders started to flee, though didn't get far since most of the sand gliders were either destroyed or knocked down.

Artymis kept twirling her staff in her right hand, creating small sand twisters.

"I traded them to some merchants!" Gashuin finally confessed. "They were headed for Ba Sing Se! They're probably there right now!" He shouted, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know the dragon or the bison was the Avatar's! Forgive me please! We'll help in whatever way we can!"

Artymis didn't hear him though, in fact, she didn't hear anybody or anything. She kept twirling her staff. She stopped, but her staff was still over her head, as if ready to strike at any moment. Her eyes and tattoos still glowed the silvery color. No one noticed a young man appear right in front of her. His black hair was being whipped around by the wind and his golden eyes were fixed on the enraged young woman in front of him. His face fell and he gently took her raised arm and lowered it. He took her face in his hands and lifted her face up. Her eyes still glowed with power and hatred. He brought his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He felt her tensed shoulders relax and her head leaning against his shoulder.

He gently laid her down on the sand. He looked at her face, it was filled with sorrow and her eyes were closed. The tattoos didn't glow and they were once again invisible. He gently removed his hand from the back of her head and from her lower back. He moved her hair out of her face and muttered, "Arty, you can find him. I know you can." He made a smile and disappeared. The wind started to die.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** **I really, really, really hope that this chapter can make up for the last lame chapter. I'm so sorry guys, not only for the lack of update but on how much OOC (Out Of Character) I was in the last chapter. I've been out of my Avatar moods that it made me not type one freakin' paragraph on my fanfic. (Which is probably why you've all noticed another fanfic I put up, my "Pirates of the Caribbean.") But, I pushed myself to it and read "The Desert" episode transcript, which may also be another reason why it's not as original. Yes, Kuzon made an appearance in the story again. Talking to him made Artymis realize she shouldn't be so hasty or act so witchy as she has (you'll all probably hate me for that but I would probably act like that too.) It's going to take me a while to get the next chapter out because I don't have Volume 3 of the Earth DVDs. So, I'm reading episode transcripts. Ideas, suggestions, and requests are welcomed.**

**As a reminder, someone else made a picture of Artymis for me as a favor. Visit my Fanfiction profile page and look under "Extras" if you would like to view. If you are going to view it, her shirt, keep in mind, doesn't go down like that. Honest feedback please.**

**Zuko-fan: Thanks for reviewing. And, uh, who's Liam Neeson?**

**Naruto's-Love: I think this chapter is a little better than the last. Thanks for reviewing though.**

**wastelander1230: Thanks.**

**Firework: I agree with you 100 percent of the way on the last chapter. I was so rushed to update for you guys, I made Artymis into a little Mary Sue. . I HATE Mary Sues! I hope this chapter is better.**

**Happy 4th of July! This is my gift to all you guys!**


	14. Hope

**Author's Note:**** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist and Sayko. They're my buddies, and sisters, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

* * *

**-Hope-**

Just as the Sandbenders promised, the group of friends were escorted out of the desert. Now, the group had two reasons to reach Ba Sing Se: (1) To announce when the solar eclipse would pass to take down the Fire Nation, and (2) to rescue Anduril and Appa. All the way, Artymis was in and out of conscious. Katara and Toph watched over her while Sokka asked the Sandbenders on directions to Ba Sing Se and where was the nearest water source. When Artymis was conscious, many of the Sandbenders especially Gashuin kept their distance. Sha-Mo spoke with the friends and offered his deepest apologies.

After being escorted out of the desert and handed supplies, the group thanked them for their hospitality. Artymis didn't look upset or sad when she thanked Sha-Mo for his help. She bowed respectfully and caused no further harm to them. Ever since she entered the Avatar State in the desert, she had been awfully quiet.

(Two Days Later)

Sokka peered over the map that he had stolen from Wan Sing Tong's library. He bit his lip as he saw their route to Ba Sing Se. Not too far off, Toph was sitting on a rock, dabbing her feet in the lake. Artymis was next to Toph, laying down and staring up at sky. Katara, now, was at the top of the waterfall. She let her thick and wavy brown hair fall on her shoulders. She had taken off her blue simple kimono off and stayed in her white undergarments, like she had at the river where the Lovers' Cave little episode took place. She made a playful smirk as she shouted to her friends down below, "Waterbending bomb!" Before any of them could react, the Waterbender jumped in the air and curled into a ball, laughing. She hit the water and a huge wave was about to engulf the three friends. Artymis waved her arms around and created a shield for Toph, herself, and chitterling Momo.

Unfortunately, Sokka wasn't lucky. He yelped as the cool water hit him and soaked the map. He frowned and hung his head, his hands careful not to rip the soaked map. "Great." He said, "Splash some water on a 5,000 year old map from a secret and deadly library with an obsessive owl-person thingy."

Katara swam to land and twisted her hair to get the water out. "Sorry," She apologized. She waved her hand and the water lifted form the map, making the map seem like it was never touched by a single drop of water.

"That's better," Sokka grinned. He glanced over at Toph and Artymis, noticing they weren't wet like he or Katara was. "Hey! How come you're not wet!" He whined.

"Maybe because of my bending," Artymis answered. Momo jumped on her shoulder and she smiled up at him.

Toph nodded, "No offense, Sokka, but it's freakin' hilarious when you get mad and whine about everything."

Sokka muttered something and laid the map on the ground, the girls gathering around. "It seems like we can only get to Ba Sing Se from here by taking the Serpent's Pass, since we can't just fly on Anduril or Appa - Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Sokka glared up at his sister.

Katara glared back and hissed, "Shut up about them, especially Anduril. You know how it pains Art." Both of the siblings glanced up at Artymis' reaction.

She pretended to not have heard Sokka or Katara about Anduril and Appa. "So, Serpent's Pass, huh?" She asked, her voice sounding normal.

"Hmm," Toph thought. "Well, as long as it's rock, I'm alright."

"So, how far off is it?" Katara asked Sokka, seeing Artymis didn't hear about Anduril or Appa.

"It's not too far," Sokka estimated. "We can probably get there in a day, and depending on the road condition, we can get to Ba Sing Se in less than three days."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Toph asked. "The sooner we get to Ba Sing Se, the sooner we do what we do, and the sooner we leave."

The group began to pack and Katara braided her hair and pulled her blue kimono on. She glanced over at Artymis, a habit she had over the past few days now. Artymis was packing and feeding Momo a small piece of fruit. _She seems so calm_, Katara thought. _Like Anduril and Appa had never happened. It's probably her way of avoiding pain. I mean, who would want to be constantly reminded that their brother and friend had been kidnapped and are miles away?_

"Right then!" Sokka punched his fist in the air. "Off to Ba Sing Se we go!"

The three girls stared at him. "Sokka, please don't ever do that again." Toph said.

Sokka was about to say something, when a man's voice shouted: "Hello there, fellow refugees!"

The group turned around to see three people. Two women: one looked around Artymis' age judging by her quiet and young look, the other woman looked a bit older and she looked a bit filled out. The man had a kind look like the women and was waving at the group of friends. The man and two women approached the friends. All three refugees wore Earth Kingdom clothing and had bags.

The man introduced himself, "My name is Than. This is my wife, Ying." He gestured at the filled-out woman. "And my little sister, Serina." He looked to this other side where the young and quiet woman stood.

"I'm Sokka," Sokka greeted.

"Katara," Katara said.

"Toph," Toph called out.

"And I'm Artymis," Artymis made a small smile.

Momo jumped on Sokka's head, who looked up at him. "And this, this is Momo." Sokka introduced.

"We are heading to Ba Sing Se, before Ying has our baby." Than gently rubbed the belly of Ying, who smiled back at her husband, obviously excited as well.

Artymis, Sokka, and Katara's eyes widen. She was pregnant? Though she had smiled often since the desert, Artymis made a smile she truly meant. "You're going to have a baby?" She asked, her face overjoyed.

Ying nodded, looking happy. "Yes, I am. And I hope to be a good mother."

"And I, a good father." Than said.

"I'm sure you're both be," Katara smiled.

"Just give it some freedom," Toph advised.

"So, you're all heading to Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked, trying to get back to their journey.

"Yes, we are." Ying said.

"Great!" Katara said, "So are we. We can all travel through the Serpent's Pass together."

Than and the women gasped. "The Serpent's Pass?" He repeated.

"Only the truly desperate take the Serpent's Pass!" Ying said, shaking her head.

"It is a dangerous and deadly route," Than explained.

"Dangerous and deadly route, huh?" Toph looked thoughtful, a faint grin on her pale face. "You don't say." She punched Sokka hard in the back. He let out a groan of pain. "Nice choice, Ponytail Guy!"

"Why don't you come with us to Full Moon Bay?" Than asked, not wanting to see these young people risk their lives. "There are ferries there to take refugees to Ba Sing Se."

"It's the fastest route to Ba Sing Se." Ying put in, "And it's hidden. So the Fire Nation can't find it."

"Hmm," Katara pretended to think hard. "Dangerous and deadly route or peaceful and relaxing ferry ride?"

Toph pouted and her shoulders slumped. "No adventure?"

* * *

Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh walked up to the lady behind the high counter. She had black hair up in a bun and sharp brown eyes. She must've been a few years younger than Iroh, but the wrinkles on her face were deeper than his own. "What do you want?" She asked the two Firebenders, staring down upon them. 

"Two tickets to Ba Sing Se, please." Iroh asked kindly.

"Passports!" She said. Iroh and Zuko handed her their two passports. She took them and stamped them. "You bring anything with you?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. This lady was already annoying him!

"Nothing, ma'am." Iroh answered.

She handed him their passports and yelled, "NEXT!"

When the two Firebenders left the counter, Zuko groaned. "That woman was so annoying!" He hissed.

Iroh looked warningly at his nephew, "Zuko." He whispered so no one could hear. "You shouldn't say that."

"Why not?" The young Firebender asked.

"Because," He looked at the big platypus-bear. "I don't want security called on us."

Zuko looked at the platypus-bear. He swallowed. "I take back what I said." He and his uncle started to aboard one of the ferries that was scheduled to leave in six minutes.

* * *

The group of friends and refugees were walking in a cave, led by a guard. When they reached a dead end, the guard earthbended an opening and the group had finally reached Full Moon Bay. Everywhere they looked, there were tents and refugees. 

"I can't believe how many peoples' lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation." Katara muttered as they got in line to get tickets to Ba Sing Se on the ferries.

"They all seek what we want: safety." Than said, "Safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se."

"Isn't that what we all want?" Artymis asked in a low voice. "A secure environment."

Than, Ying, and Serina got their tickets first. However, when they group came up to the counter, their tickets couldn't be easily given.

"Four tickets to Ba Sing Se, please." Artymis asked the scary dark-haired bun lady.

"Passports." The lady simply said.

"Um," Artymis was taken back. "Nobody informed us of having passports was necessary."

"Then no tickets. Next!" The lady yelled.

"I got this," Sokka whispered to Katara and Toph. He stood next to Artymis and looked up at the lady. "Do you know who this is?" He asked, pointing at the Airbender. "This is the Avatar herself, lady!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The lady said, not taking a look at the Avatar. "I see fifty Avatars a day." She looked down upon Artymis, who smiled uneasily. "And frankly, _not _a very impressive costume. And I know that the Avatar is a boy." She looked up and yelled, "NEXT!"

Artymis pouted and turned to Katara and Toph, "We tried." Sokka nodded in agreement.

Toph walked up to the counter, whispering to her friends as she passed by them. "I'll take care of it." She took a passport from her bag and laid it on the high counter. "My name is Toph Bei Fong and I'll need four passports."

The lady took one look at Toph's passport and gasped. "The golden seal of the flying boar!" She whispered and bowed her head in respect. "It is my pleasure to help anyone from the Bei Fong family."

"It better _be_ your pleasure," Toph muttered, then spoke out loud. "As you can see: I am blind." She pointed at Sokka, "This is my butler." She pointed at Artymis, "This is my sister - " She pointed at Katara, "And my cousin."

"But, the animal - " The lady looked uncertainly at the lemur who jumped on Toph's shoulder.

"Is my seeing-eye lemur." Toph cut in.

"Well," The lady hesitated, but gave in. "Since this document is so official, I guess it's worth four tickets." She stamped four tickets and handed them to Toph, who grinned.

"Thank you," The Earthbender said.

The group was walking away when Than, Ying, and Serina stopped them. "Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"No." Than shook his head.

"We just wanted to know if it's true," Ying explained.

"Is what true?" Toph asked.

"That she's the Avatar," Than looked at Artymis.

Artymis blinked. "I am. Why?"

The three refugees gasped. "We had no idea we were being helped by the Avatar!" Ying said, still shocked.

"It's alright." Artymis said.

"We were glad to help," Katara stepped in.

Artymis didn't want to discuss her being the Avatar, so she bid farewell: "We'll see eachother in Ba Sing Se." Artymis made a respectful bow to the three refugees.

The group walked again, each holding their ticket. They had decided to get on the ferry that was leaving in six minutes. But, their trip was delayed when Sokka was suddenly pulled back by a pretty security guard.

"Tickets and passports." She stuck her hand out, palm facing upwards.

"Uh..." Sokka didn't know what to say.

"I said, tickets and passports!" The girl was getting angrier.

The girls exchanged looks. "Do you guys know this girl?" Toph asked.

"Not to my memory, Art?" Katara looked at Artymis.

Artymis shook her memory, "I'm as clueless as you."

"Tickets. And. Passports." The girl repeated to Sokka. She sighed and said with an accusing finger pointed at him, "I know your type. Makes jokes all the time and think you're so funny. And, let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar."

The girls were taken back like Sokka was. "Do I know you?" He stared into her dark blue eyes. He slowly remembered their shade and shape, but from where was a blur.

"You mean you don't remember?" The girl asked, grabbing Sokka by his shirt.

A memory jogged in Sokka's mind. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind up a bit. "Suki!" He embraced the Kyoshi Warrior, not exactly remembering how he had left her in a rush of anger.

Suki pulled away and a smile formed on her full pink lips. "It's so good to see you, Sokka." She remembered their fight when they last saw eachother, but, her heart was content that she had seen him once more.

Katara and Artymis smiled and ran to embrace Suki, Toph following them slowly.

"Suki!" Artymis smiled.

"We thought we never see you!" Katara embraced the Kyoshi Warrior.

Suki smiled, "Me too." She noticed Toph and offered a soft smile, "Hello. I'm Suki."

"I'm Toph." Toph said, "So, you know Ponytail Guy, huh?"

* * *

The ferry was suppose to depart in six minutes, actually left a few minutes earlier. It sailed through the mouth of the large cave and sailed into the open water. The refugees on the ferry were talking and chatting on how they would start a new life in Ba Sing Se. The ferry was large and painted gold and green, colors of the Earth Kingdom, with it's flag waving high. 

At the rail, Iroh stared at the water. "Who would've thought I would return to the city where my greatest failure took place... " He smiled brightly and placed his tourist hat on his head. "As a tourist?!" He turned to his nephew with a smile.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "We're not tourists, uncle. We're refugees." He leaned on the rail and took a sip from his bowl of soup. His eyes widen at the disgusting taste and he spit it out. He glared at his food. "I'm sick and tired of eating this junk!" He said, "I'm tired of living this way." His uncle put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't we all?" A voice asked them. Zuko and Iroh turned around to see a young man, probably a year younger than Zuko, leaning against the wooden pillar of the boat. He had brown shaggy hair and dark green eyes. He wore patches of clothes and there was a piece of straw in his mouth. The young man stepped out towards the Firebenders. "My name's Jet." He glanced back at two kids. One of them was short and wore paint on their face. The other one was rather tall and wore a hat, his expression blank. Both of them had their clothes in a state like Jet's. "And these are my Freedom Fighters," Jet introduced. "Smellerbee and Longshot."

"Hello," Zuko merely glanced at him before staring at the water. Just then, something nagged at the back of his mind - Jet seemed awfully familiar. But when and why was a blur. Zuko pushed the matter from his mind.

"Listen," Jet said. "I've heard the captain is eating like a king while the rest of us have to eat what's left or what he doesn't like."

"What does he eat exactly?" Iroh asked, looking at the young man.

"Big plates of meat, bowls of soup, and lots more." Jet said, "Oh, and he drinks all the tea."

The tea made Iroh's mouth go watery. Zuko, though, asked. "And?"

"Wanna help us liberate some food?" Jet asked.

Zuko glanced down at the bowl of the disgusting food. He threw the bowl into the ocean and turned to Jet, "I'm in."

Jet smirked. "Alright, we strike at night." He was about to turn away, but stopped and looked at Zuko again. "Oh, I didn't get your names."

"I'm Shang," Zuko lied. "And this is my Uncle Mushi." He gestured at Iroh, who was still daydreaming of tea.

"Nice to meet you, Shang." Jet said, "I'm sure we'll be close companions."

* * *

"You look so different without your Kyoshi makeup." Katara commented to Suki as they sat at the top of one of the lookout towers. 

"And without the robe." Artymis said.

"Yeah," Suki looked down at her green security clothes. "That lady makes all the security wear this." She stuck her tongue out, "Not my taste, though."

"How did you end up here?" Sokka asked.

"When you left, the other warriors and I wanted to help others." Suki explained, "And we escorted some refugees here. Since then, we've stayed." She looked at each of her friends, "You've all changed." When her dark blue eyes on Sokka, she teased. "Look at you: wearing sleeveless shirts. Been working out?"

Sokka gloated and was about to respond when Toph cut in, "Ponytail Guy's been doing girlie sit ups."

"Hey!" Sokka glared at Toph.

Suki laughed, "No wonder." A few seconds went by, "So, why are you all getting passports for the ferry? Wouldn't you fly to Ba Sing Se on Anduril and Appa?"

The groups' expressions fell. "Anduril and Appa have been kidnapped." Katara quietly explained, "We hope to find them both in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh," Suki's bright face well. "I'm so sorry to hear about that." She looked at Artymis. She knew Artymis and Anduril had been very close. "Are you ok, Artymis?"

Artymis had been standing up, looking down at the ferries. She looked only when Suki asked her if she was alright. She looked at Suki, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. She knew if she gave too much thought to Anduril, she would lose control. "I'm fine." She answered in a strong voice. "Can we change the subject?"

"Avatar Artymis!" Ying's voice cried out. The group looked. Ying, Than, and Serina were at ground level, looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Everything has been stolen!" Ying cried, "Our passports, our tickets!"

Artymis looked at Ying. She looked so distressed. "I can try to talk to the ferry lady." She said, offering some hope. Unfortunately, when Artymis tried to ask the lady at the high counter for three tickets to replace the stolen one, she got one answer:

"No!" She yelled, "NEXT!"

"Please," Artymis pleaded. "She's pregnant and everything was stolen from them. Can't you make an exception?" She asked.

"No exceptions!" The lady said angrily, "If I give out free tickets; there be no order; and that means no civilization!"

"Three free tickets will not bring down civilization, lady!" Artymis placed her hands on her hips.

"Do I need to call security?" The lady asked.

Artymis took one look at the platypus-bear and turned on her heel. She walked back to Ying, Than, and Serina. "I'm sorry," She apologized.

"No tickets?" Katara asked.

Artymis shook her head, "No tickets."

"Great!" Sokka threw his arms in the air, "What are we going to do now?"

"You guys can go on ahead," Artymis told him.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I'm gong to lead them through the Serpent's Pass." Artymis said. She saw the shocked looks on the little family's faces and wished their three tickets would turn up so they wouldn't be as scared.

"Count me in!" Toph walked up to Artymis' side. "I'm gonna die of boredom if I get on the ferry."

"Might as well have us come along," Katara smiled, looking at Momo.

Sokka sighed. "I'm in."

"Alright!" Artymis smiled, "Let's head out."

"Thank you, Ava - " Than began.

"Artymis." The Airbender corrected, "I prefer to be called Artymis."

"Artymis." Than smiled.

"Ok," Sokka said, walking back to the lady at the counter. "I'll go return our tickets." When Sokka returned with a sulked face, the group made their way to the exit of Full Moon Bay. Right before they entered the tunnel, a voice cried out to them: "Wait!" Everyone turned around.

Suki was running to them with a bag slung on her back. She wore her Kyoshi Warrior robes. Her makeup concealed her nice complexion and the pink of her lips.

"Suki?" Sokka ran up to her. "What are you doing?"

Suki stopped in front of him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm coming with you!"

"What?" Sokka reacted fast, "No!" He couldn't save Yue in the North Pole. He was determined not to lose someone he cared for.

Suki blinked in surprise, "Why?" She asked, her face falling. "I thought you would want me to come."

Sokka realized his reaction was being interpreted quite differently. "I-I do! I just..." He sighed, shoulders falling in defeat. "I'm glad you're coming."

Suki, though, was convinced of something else. She strolled right past him, joining up with the others and explaining she was coming with them.

Sokka made a low groan of annoyance. Why couldn't he speak words like he wanted to? He sighed. _No use stressing over it now,_ he thought. The warrior turned and walked with the group down the dark tunnel out of Full Moon Bay.

* * *

Princess Azula sat on the chair, extremely bored. She had been in this ridiculous machine for a few days now. Ty Lee was playing with her fingers and Mai was flipping her knives over and throwing them in the air, and catching them with no effort. War Minister Ching was babbling on how this new machinery was the turn of the century. 

_The turn of the century is when you'll shut up,_ the princess thought.

"... Then, once we conquer the city of Ba Sing Se, we will march to the North Pole." War Minister Ching continued, "We shall use our new machines and claim that land as Fire Nation!"

Azula pretended to yawn. She looked at the War Minister. "_If_ this drill goes as plan, War Minister." She snapped, "And that's _if_ this piece of machinery can break the _outer_ _wall_ of Ba Sing Se."

The War Minister frowned, "Of course, it will, Princess Azula."

"We shall see," Azula muttered to herself.

* * *

Artymis and the group stopped before the beginning of the Serpent's Pass. It was steep and high, the path narrow. 

"You know," Sokka said, looking at the narrow and rather straight pass. "I would've thought that the Serpent's Pass would be, you know, more windy. I guess they named it wrong."

"You'd be surprised," Toph muttered, "seeing" the pass. "But, hey, I'm not complaining!" She grinned.

"How awful!" Ying gasped. Than wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, offering protection and comfort.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

Katara came over to what Ying saw. On a wooden pole, there were some words carved in: "Abandon Hope." She swallowed, feeling a bit of fear creep in her. "It says, 'Abandon Hope.'"

"But how can we abandon hope?" Ying asked. She turned around in her husband's arms and embraced him. Serina came and offered her comfort by wrapping her arms around her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hope is all we have," Than said.

Artymis saw Than embracing Ying and a quick flash of when Zuko had done that to her: wrap his arms around her, pulling her close, saying sweet things or allowing the silence to promote his words. She looked away, not wanting to feel the longing anymore than she already did. She closed her eyes, wishing she didn't add any more burden on her heart. It was enough with Anduril gone. She lifted her hand, wanting to touching the necklace she shared with Zuko. She resisted and dropped her hand, feeling the hope in her chest rise and fall. _I can't hope,_ she thought. _I need to let go of the hopes of finding Anduril and Zuko - I need to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se. I will find them there, I know. But right now, I can't abandon everyone._

"Art?"

Artymis turned around. "What is it?"

"You ready?" Katara asked.

Artymis nodded, "Yeah, let's go." She began walking with them on the Serpent's Pass.

When they had traveled on the pass for a few hours now, Sokka noticed a Fire Nation ship in the distance. "What are they doing here?" He asked.

"Rumor has it that the Fire Nation have something big on the other side," Suki explained, glancing at the metal ship. "And they don't want anyone to find out."

"I wonder what it is they're working on," Katara said.

"Some adventure?" Toph asked hopefully.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

Toph pouted and stomped her foot, "We never have fun." She felt vibrations. She "saw" the rock ground beneath her begin to crumble. She jumped and bumped into Serina. "You guys, watch your footing!" Toph warned, feeling the rock ground she had once stood on fall down the mountain side. "I think my eagerness for adventure got the best of me." She muttered as Suki helped her and Serina to their feet.

Artymis glanced at the Fire Nation ship and her eyes widen. "They spotted us." She said.

"Make a run for it?" Sokka asked, watching them load their cannons.

"Yeah."

Everyone started running, watching their footing on the narrow path as the flying fireballs hit the high rock walks of the Serpent's Pass. Apparently, they were so conceited that they thought they had ridden the trespassers, they stopped firing after two fireballs. The group sighed from relief.

"Got away pretty quick and easy," Suki said.

"Yeah, we did." Toph made a slight pout.

Sokka noticed this, "Oh come on, Toph! We all don't want a little adventure!"

"Only you, Ponytail Guy." The Earthbender muttered under her breath.

They walked some more before coming into a small clearing when the stars started to peak out. "We should make camp here," Artymis said.

"I agree," Suki said.

"Let's not make a big fire, ok?" Sokka suggested. "We don't want to have the Fire Nation onto us."

They made a small but warm fire. Than offered to massage his wife's feet, and no sooner later he was. Serina had already fallen asleep. Katara was starting to fall sleepy. Suki was making her little bed. Sokka pulled Suki away from the ledge.

"Suki!" He cried out, "You shouldn't stay so close to the ledge. I mean, who knows when it'll come down?"

Suki frowned, "Sokka. I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know." Sokka said.

"You do?" Suki asked, raising a painted eyebrow.

"Of course," Sokka responded. Suki was about to lay down when he pulled her away. "Wait!" He cried.

"What?" Suki asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, never mind." Sokka grinned at her. "I thought there was a bug there."

Meanwhile, away from the camp, Artymis stood at the edge of the cliff, facing the ocean. She stood with a straight back and a blank expression. But her face twisted in pain and sorrow at how the silver color of the moon reminded her of Anduril's scales. Or how the clouds in the sky reminded her of Appa's poofy fur. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her torso. She shut her eyes and made a small sigh. How she missed them! She had desperately for the past few days tried to shut her hopes of finding them away because she knew that having your hopes up lead to nothing.

Then, there was Ying and Than. Their love reminded Artymis of her own with Zuko. True, she was happy for them, but felt a pang of jealousy when she realized Zuko and her couldn't be like that: hugging and talking out in the open. That was when a thought crossed her mind. Ying was pregnant and Than was so excited to be a father. Part of Artymis wanted it to come to that between herself and the Firebender, but then, another part of herself was saying "Heck no!" She did not want to think of children - she didn't even want to think of marriage! It was against the monks' way of living. Then again, didn't she break the love law of the Avatars?

"Artymis?" Toph's soft voice called out.

The Airbender turned around to see her friend walking up to her and stopped to stand next to her. "Hey, Toph." Artymis muttered.

Toph paused before asking, "You ok? You seem down."

Artymis swallowed, "I'm fine." She lied, "I'm perfectly fine."

"You're lying." Toph accused, "I can tell, you know."

"I guess Anduril's on my mind," Artymis said.

"We're find him," Toph said. "We will." She paused. "I'm really sorry about what happened in the desert. Now that I look back, I think it _is_ my fault - "

"It wasn't." Artymis interrupted. "You did all you could."

"But, I could've tried." Toph argued. "I mean, I could've saved both you _and_ Anduril."

"It's alright, Toph." Artymis said, "I heard that everything happens for a reason, right?" She turned to Toph. "Right?"

Toph nodded, "Yeah, I guess." A pause. "I'm glad that everything is cooled down, you know - between us."

Artymis nodded in agreement. "I am too." She embraced Toph tightly, "I don't to fight anymore." She confessed.

Toph couldn't help but embrace the hug.

Artymis pulled away, "Sisters?" She asked.

"I thought we already agreed on that." Toph grinned a bit.

"Yeah, that was the rehearsal." Artymis joked. Both of the benders laughed. They both stood there. Toph, listening to the earth. And Artymis staring at the ocean.

"We'll find him," Toph encouraged her. "And Appa." _I know we can,_ she thought.

"I know," Artymis said. "I just," She sighed. "I just don't want to get my hopes too up."

"It's alright to sometimes," Toph admitted. "I mean, hope is the one thing that helps us get through." She lifted her face, her bangs falling away from her face. "I learned that from you."

Artymis looked at her and was touched. But, a dark thought crossed her mind. "I don't know," She said hesitatingly.

"What do you mean?" The Earthbender asked.

"A hundred years ago, the monks always told me that hope is a distraction - an illusion." Artymis explained, "But, then when I went to the East Air Temple, the female monks there said it wasn't. That is was real and that it was a beautiful thing."

"You believe the monks from the South Air Temple?" Toph asked, hoping her sister didn't.

"Nah," Artymis grinned a bit. "I've always believed females were a bit smarter than men."

Toph laughed, "You got that right!" Artymis smiled. Toph made a small teasing smile, "I don't think Anduril and Appa are the only ones on your mind."

_Please don't say it, _the Airbender pleaded in thought, not wanting to hear of the Fire Nation prince.

"Zuko." Toph grinned.

_Too late. _"Yes," Artymis said. "He's been on my mind a lot."

"More than usual?" Toph asked, knowing that he was on her mind practically everyday.

"I suppose," Artymis said. "I wish I could see him. But he wanted me to wait."

"How long?" The Earthbender asked.

"I don't know," Artymis said. "To be honest though, I'm sick and tired of waiting."

"Didn't you tell me that he waited a while before you came around to your feelings?" Toph asked her, remembering the story Artymis gave her.

"Yes, but men are suppose to do that." Artymis pointed out.

Toph shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I mean, I'm not into that phase yet."

As if it was news, Artymis remembered Toph was twelve. She was young, not into the opposite gender. And yet here the Airbender was, pouring her heart of Zuko to her. "You know," Artymis said. "You act too mature for your age. I keep thinking you're my age."

"Then imagine when I am your age." Toph grinned.

Artymis thought, "You'd be the most wisest woman on the planet."

Toph laughed, "Yes, I am!"

Artymis frowned, "Uh-uh. I'm that woman."

It was Toph's turn to frown, "Are not."

"Are too." Artymis placed her hands on her hips.

"Are _not_." Toph argued.

"Are _too_." Artymis countered.

Both girls stopped and laughed.

Artymis suddenly turned and flung her arms around Toph, "Thanks, little sister." She muttered, closing her eyes.

Toph smiled, "Glad I could be of help." She returned the embrace.

* * *

In the dark of the night, Zuko snuck out on deck with Jet and Smellerbee. Zuko pressed himself against the wall. He leaned over to see if anyone was there. He looked back and nodded at Jet. He and Jet snuck up to the kitchen door while Smellerbee kept an eye out for any guards. 

Once inside the kitchen, Zuko could smell the delicious scent of meat and soup. He quickly stuffed meat in his bag as Jet did the same.

"Guard!" Smellerbee warned in a whisper.

Jet nodded to Zuko and they closed the kitchen door behind them. They scurried over to the ledge. Longshot, seeing his cue, shot an arrow at the wooden rail. The bags of food were thrown and the three thieves slid down the rope before the guard came around. The four thieves paused for a few seconds before taking their shares and hiding down below.

When they did reach down below, Jet passed out the food to all the passengers who took it with great gratitude. Zuko had given his uncle some tea he managed to smuggle.

"Ah!" Iroh sighed in relaxation. "Jasmine Tea." He took a sip. He placed his cup down and looked at Zuko, "I thank you, my nephew."

Smellerbee and Longshot joined their circle. Zuko glanced at Smellerbee. There was something about that Freedom Fighter that made Zuko take a closer look. His voice was unusually high and it wasn't low like a boy's. There was some indication of high cheekbones, but that wasn't possible, right?

Iroh turned to Smellerbee. "So, your name is Smellerbee?" He asked.

Smellerbee nodded, "That's right."

_There's that high voice again!_ Zuko thought, looking between Smellerbee and his uncle.

"Hmm," Iroh said. "That's an unusual name for a young man."

Smellerbee seemed a little insulted by this, neither of the Firebenders were prepared for what he said. "Maybe because I'm a man, I'm a _girl_!" He - _She_ got up and stormed off.

Zuko stared after her. Smellerbee was a girl? Iroh tried to fix his mistake, "Oh, I see!" He called out after her, "It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!"

Longshot got up and ran after her.

Iroh turned to his nephew to see him staring at him. "What?" The old man asked, "How was I to know?"

Zuko shook his head, "And you say I need to learn about women." He muttered under his breath. He looked up when Jet sat down in front of them.

"I heard people eat like this every night at Ba Sing Se," Jet commented. "I can't wait to set my eyes on that wall."

Iroh saw the eagerness in the young man's eyes. "It is indeed a magnificent sight." He said, remembering how the city looked when he invaded the city ten years ago.

"You've been there before?" Jet asked, sipping his drink.

"Once," Iroh admitted. "When I was a... a different man."

Jet nodded, understanding what he meant. He looked away. "I've done things in my past that I'm not too proud of. A couple of doll faces told me that I was swallowed by my pride. So, I decided to come to Ba Sing Se, to start over again with my friends."

"That takes a lot of courage," Iroh said, admiring at how Jet wanted to become better. "I believe in new beginnings." He said and glanced at his nephew. "I believe in second chances."

Jet nodded and said in a happier tone, "Well, I'm kind of glad those doll faces showed up when they did. Who knew they'd be so smart?"

Iroh shook his head. _Women shouldn't be called Doll Faces, my boy. They are particularly smarter than men._

* * *

When early morning came, the group packed their sleeping bags up and continued their journey through the Serpent's Pass. The path started to downgrade and Ying has some trouble, but her husband and sister-in-law helped her. Then, the trouble came. They stopped where the path ended - in the water. And there was no way to get to the other side of the Pass unless they swam. And that was no option. 

"Great," Artymis slumped her shoulders. "Just great."

"You think there's a different lady at the counter back in Full Moon Bay?" Sokka asked. No one answered him.

Katara snapped her fingers when an idea popped in her mind. "I got it!" She said, "Everyone get in a single file line." She looked at Artymis, "I'm gonna need some help. Can you cover the back of the group for me? I'll do the front."

"No problem," Artymis said, walked to the back of the group where Toph was with Momo.

"Alright, everyone." Katara called out, "Stay calm. Let's start walking." She was the first one to make the step. She waved her arms from side-to-side, hands making swift movements. As they took deeper steps into the water, the waves parted and hovered over them. "Art, some back up please!" Artymis passed Toph her staff. She started to help Katara bend the water.

Soon, the group were walking in a moving bubble on the sea ground. Ying clutched Than's hand. Than smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze as reassurance. She looked up at him and returned to the smile. Artymis turned her face away, focusing on her work. _Don't think about it,_ she told herself. _Just think about getting back to the surface with everyone._ Something dark passed in front of her in the water. She blinked, following the dark shadow with her eyes.

Katara noticed and paused her bending for a moment, "What is that thing?" She whispered.

Suddenly, Momo started chirping hysterically. The dark shadow circled around them once and water started to pour in the air bubble. Everyone screamed and Ying held onto Than. Toph took action in her own hands. She gripped Artymis' staff and concentrated hard. She thrust the staff forward, still keeping a tight grip on it, and lifted it up. The ground beneath the group resurfaced fast. Everyone gasped.

Toph gave Artymis back her staff, "You might need this." She said.

"Thanks, little sister." Artymis said.

The group watched a long green fin circle around them numerous times. Fear gripped everyone as the thing stopped circling them and lifted high above them. A serpent with glassy green scales and a high-pitched scream roared.

Sokka swallowed, "I think I know why they call it the Serpent's Pass!"

"No duh, Sherlock!" Toph yelled.

Sokka held Momo up before the monster, "Oh great, scary, and powerful serpent! Please accept this humbly and tasty sacrifice!"

"Sokka!" Katara scowled.

"Suki!" Sokka panicked, "Make it go away!"

Suki glared at him, "Just because I live near an Onagi, it doesn't mean I know how to tame a serpent!"

The serpent lowered it's head, it's jaws wide open. Artymis stepped up and swung her staff at the serpent, making it's head fall back. She looked at the others and yelled, "Come up with an idea and get everyone across. I'll distract it!" She extended the wings of her staff and glided towards the sea serpent.

Katara thrust her hands forward with palms out. An wide ice path appeared on the surface water, connecting from their little island to the other side of the Pass. "Everyone - hurry!" Katara yelled, gently pushing everyone as they paced on the ice path. The Waterbender glanced at Artymis and decided she could use her help. Jumping on the water, she bended it so it was like a surfboard.

"Need help?" Katara called out to the flying Airbender.

"That would be grateful!" Artymis answered.

Sokka counted the people in their group when they reached the other side. They were missing three? Artymis was distracting the serpent and Katara had gone to help her. So, who was the third? He glanced back. _Aha!_ Toph was still on the little island. "Come on, Toph!" He called out to her, "It's just ice!"

Toph hesitantly placed her right foot on the ice and claimed it back. "Actually, I'll just stay on my little island where I can see!" She shouted.

Katara surfed next to the serpent. She outstretched her arms and formed ice that spread all over the serpent. She smirked. _That should hold it!_ She gasped when the ice broke. She immediately surfed away, not wanting to be crashed by the waves or poked by the icicles.

The serpent's tail slammed hard on the little island. Toph screamed as she was thrown up and back down into the cold water. She started to dog paddle. "Help!" She called. "I can't swim!"

"I'm coming!" Sokka shouted at her, about to dive in. But Suki dived into the water, swimming hard for the little Earthbender. Sokka stared at Suki, his jaw dropped at her speed and agility.

Artymis glanced over her shoulder to see Toph squirming for her life in the water. She narrowed her eyes at the serpent. "Oh no you don't!" She hissed, taking a course to the serpent, seeing it slither it's way to the Earthbender. "I'm not going to lose anyone else!" She purposefully dropped into the water, slicing her arms down in the water. An ice wall formed between the serpent and Toph. The serpent, noticing a new bait in the water, made it's way to Artymis. "Ok," She muttered. "Somebody save me."

Katara surfed by and offered a hand to her friend. Artymis took it and joined her ice surfboard. "Thanks for that!" She grinned.

"Now," The Waterbender said. "Somebody's gotta save us now!"

Suki grabbed Toph by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"Oh, Sokka!" Toph said, "You saved me!" She kissed Suki's cheek. She embraced her.

"Um, it's me." Suki smiled, realizing she thought she was Sokka.

"Suki?" Toph chuckled nervously and stopped. "You can let me drown now." Her cheeks were a bit flush.

"Won't tell a soul." Suki promised as she swam back to Sokka and the others with Toph.

"I got an idea!" Artymis told Katara and explained it.

Katara nodded, "Good idea!"

Both girls split ice surfboards and circled around the sea serpent, who screeched. The girls outstretched their arms and bent their knees, circled the serpent faster and faster. Soon enough, a whirlpool was created, sucking the serpent in. When the serpent was no where in sight. Artymis took her glider out and took off in it, picking up Katara on the way to the others. Both girls landed hard on the other side, a few yards ahead of the others. Both girls groaned at the pain of hitting the earth.

"Remind me never to do that again." Artymis told Katara as she got up and rubbed her back.

"As long as I'm with you," Katara promised, rubbing her neck.

"Katara!" Sokka ran to the girls. "Artymis! You guys alright?" Both girls glared at him. Sokka held his hands up, "Not a word." The group resumed their journey on the Pass in peace. When they reached the end of the Pass, everyone sighed from relief. Sokka took a breather before looking up to see a huge wall. "Look! There it is!" He announced happily, "Nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se from here!"

"It's about time!" Artymis panted. "I don't think I could go up against some land serpent."

"At least, not too soon." Katara grinned.

"No more water!" Toph declared.

"I guess I'll just find another route," Suki commented.

Artymis blinked and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Suki straighten up. "I need to return to the other Kyoshi Warrior at Full Moon Bay."

"What?" Sokka whispered, staring at her.

"Ah, come on!" Artymis said. "You gotta stay!"

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "Won't you stay with us a little longer?"

Suki shook her head, "I don't think you guys need my help anymore."

Sokka remained silent.

"Please." Toph gave her a playful punch in the arm. "You were starting rub off."

Suki smiled, rubbing her arm. "Thanks."

"I mean," Artymis stared. "Won't you rather stay here with us in peace than go back to that screeching and annoying sea serpent?" Following that was Ying's scream.

All the teenagers turned around to see Ying sitting on the ground, panting hard with a painful expression on her face. Than held one of her hands while Serina held the other.

"What is it?" Katara asked her, coming up to her.

"The baby!" Ying struggled to say, "It's coming!"

Artymis exchanged looks with Suki, "Stay with us in peace _after_ the baby comes."

"I know what to do," Katara comforted Ying. She looked over her shoulder, "Sokka, go fetch me some water and rages. Toph, I'm gonna need you to make an earth tent - a big one." Toph nodded, and stomped her feet with raised arms, creating an earth tent with Ying, Than, and Serina inside already. Katara looked at Artymis and Suki, "I'm gonna need your help." She walked inside the tent, followed by Suki.

Artymis felt her stomach turn. Childbirth? She swallowed. Would she have to go through that someday? Would it be with Zuko? Artymis wondered how painful it was and got an answer from Ying's painful screams.

"ART!" Katara yelled.

Artymis shook her head and hurried inside, not quite ready to witness childbirth. She entered and sat by Katara as she encouraged Ying to push.

"Sokka, where's that water!" Katara yelled over her shoulder.

Artymis felt her heart pound loudly in her ears as she saw Ying in pain and attempt at childbirth.

"It's here," Sokka entered the tent. The sight before him, though, caused him to faint.

* * *

The passengers were told that they were nearing Ba Sing Se. Zuko stood at the back of the ship, watching the waves lap in the late morning's fog. He stared at them for a long time. 

"You know," Jet stood by him. "The moment I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were."

Zuko's golden eyes narrowed and he looked at Jet from the corner of his eye. Was his secret out?

"An outcast," Jet continued. "Like me."

Zuko relaxed, but didn't show it. He couldn't let Jet know he was tensed.

"And as outcasts," The Freedom Fighter leader said. "We have to guard each other's backs, 'cause no one else will."

"I've learned," Zuko began. "That being on your own isn't always a good path." _Uncle Iroh told it wasn't. But Artymis showed me it wasn't._

"Yeah," Jet agreed. "I had took my hatred out on everyone. See, I hated the Fire Nation and wanted to show them the mercy they gave to my family. Even those who didn't even do a thing to me."

_Fire Nation hater,_ Zuko thought. _Go figure._ "You still do?" He asked, not looking at him.

"I'm trying to start over," Jet answered. "A couple of doll faces showed me that. Too bad I didn't end up one of them. Katara was her name." Zuko tried to think where he had heard that name before. "She was cute, strong, and beautiful." Jet said, smiling a bit at the memory of the headstrong Waterbender. "She hates me though." A short pause as Jet remembered the Avatar girl. "Her friend, Artymis - "

Zuko looked at him from the corner of his eye at the mention of her name. He suddenly remembered where he had seen Jet: when he rescued Artymis as the Blue Spirit for the first time. He wanted to smile when he remembered her pretty face in confusion. He concealed it though. He listened to what Jet had to say about Artymis.

" - was the Avatar. Who would've thought? I mean, she was cute. Even if Katara didn't want me, I could settle for her."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Could settle for her? So, she wasn't good enough?

"She was headstrong like that Waterbender. Shame she can't see the world like I do. She looked so pretty too. But, not as much as Katara." Jet turned around and left.

Zuko stood there, his fist shaking. Was Jet hitting on Artymis? _No,_ a voice calmed him. _He wasn't. He's interested in her friend, that Waterbender_. The prince stood there a little longer, thinking of Artymis.

* * *

Katara delivered the baby and gently passed the crying baby girl to Artymis. She and Suki pampered it gently and wrapped it in a white blanket. Artymis gently passed her to Ying, who was sweating but smiling for her first-born baby. "Here," She smiled. "She's beautiful." 

Ying cradled the baby in her arms, smiling at her daughter with eyes of unspoken joy. Than looked on with the same joyful expression. Serina peered at her niece, a graceful and lovely smile on her face.

"She sounds healthy." Toph entered the earth tent, followed by Sokka.

"She's very beautiful," Suki whispered.

"It's red and squishy and small and chubby." Sokka looked at the dark-haired little beauty.

"That's how all babies are, Sokka." Katara rolled her eyes and smiled at the baby.

"Don't faint," Toph smirked.

Sokka made a face.

"What shall we name her?" Than asked, looking at his wife.

Ying pressed her lips in thought and said, "I want our daughter's name to mean something."

... _Mean something._

Than began naming a few beautiful names that would fit for their daughter, but Ying shook her head at all of them. The teenagers looked at one another. What _did _she want to name her daughter?

Artymis remembered the first time she found Anduril when he was still in an egg and had a trouble naming him when he hatched.

(Flashback Begins)

_Five-year-old Artymis was wandering around the Southern Air Temple. It had been a week since she failed to pick a bison as her animal guide. She sighed and sat on a rather round rock. She planted herself on it and crossed her arms. "Why can't I have a animal guide?" She pouted. "It's not fair!" Suddenly, the rock beneath her began to wiggle. Artymis blinked as she was thrown off the rock. "Hey!" She yelled, "Bumi, that's not nice!" Bumi was known to do that, but she didn't hear his maniac laughter or see him. She looked back at the rock. It was moving and wiggling, like there was a snake inside._

_Artymis screamed._

_The rock kept moving and there were sounds coming from it, like growls._

_"Artymis?" Monk Gyatso had heard her scream and came to her calling._

_Little Artymis ran to him and hid behind him. "The rock is alive!" She screamed in her little voice. Gyatso looked at the rock and laughed a little. "What?" Artymis asked, looking up at him. "What's so funny?"_

_Gyatso smiled down at her, "It isn't a rock."_

_Artymis blinked. "It isn't?"_

_"No," Gyatso picked the rock up, which had stopped moving. "Come, Artymis." He said. The little Airbender followed the monk back to her room in the temple. Gyatso laid the rock on her bed and turned to her, "Do you know what this is, Artymis?" He asked her._

_"A rock?" Artymis offered._

_He shook his head, "No, it's an egg."_

_Artymis stared at the rock. The dark texture wasn't hard, she realized. She walked up to it and touched it. It was smooth and round. The egg instantly moved again. The little Airbender gave a shriek and hid behind her father-figure._

_"Do not be afraid," Gyatso comforted her. He pointed at the egg. "Watch."_

_A single long crack appeared on the egg. More cracks followed and a small little chubby leg poked out. The leg was covered in gray scales. Artymis gasped. Another leg poked out and a long tail followed. A head with a snout peeked out. The snout opened, revealing rows of baby teeth. It gave a yawn and closed it's snout. It stretched and wiggled out of the remained pieced of the egg shell. Finally, when the pieces were scattered over Artymis' bed, it yawed again and stretched out two little wings._

_Artymis stared at the baby before running up to it and screaming in delight, "BABY!" She jumped on the bed, but the little baby backed up against her pillows. Artymis pouted and looked up at Gyatso. "It doesn't like me."_

_Gyatso sat by her and said, "He does. He's just new and he hasn't opened his eyes yet to see what kind of person you are."_

_"What is it?" She asked._

_"A baby dragon," Gyatso explained._

_"A dragon?" Artymis repeated and stared at the baby dragon. She looked up at Gyatso, "Can I keep it?" She asked._

_"Well - " But Gyatso never really got to start his answer, because Artymis was talking again._

_She grabbed the dragon and held him in an embrace. "I'm gonna keep you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!" She giggled, not noticing the dragon opening and closing his jaws for his need of air. "I'll be the mommy and you'll be the baby!"_

_"Artymis," Gyatso laid a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you can keep him."_

_Artymis looked up at him, "What?" She asked, her green eyes already glassy with tears._

_"An Airbender, in tradition, has a sky bison as her animal guide." The monk pointed out._

_"But I can take care of him!" Artymis pouted._

_"I know, but - " He stopped when he saw her bottom lip tremble. He sighed. Artymis was like his own daughter. And a daughter was practically a princess to her father. So, Artymis was a princess to Gyatso and he was her father. He smiled. "I suppose the council can allow it - "_

_"YAY!" Artymis hugged the dragon again with a joyful face._

_"Artymis, he needs to breathe." Gyatso pointed out._

_Artymis blinked in confusion and let go of the baby dragon. The dragon panted and opened it's eyes for the first time. He saw Artymis' face and stared at her with bright blue eyes. Artymis smiled as it jumped into her arms. "I'm gonna be your big sister!" She cried._

_Gyatso smiled again at the little Airbender. "Have you decided a name for him?"_

_Artymis opened in eyes in surprise. A name? "Um... no."_

_"You should name him," He said. "Choose wisely."_

_Artymis bit her lip and thought for a long time. She looked down at the dragon, "Do you like Bumi? It's my friend's name." The dragon shook it's head, still staring at her. Artymis bit her lip again._

_"I'm you would like a name that would mean something," Gyatso said, talking to the dragon._

_"Hmmm..." Artymis still thought of a name. What could she name her new little baby brother? "An... Andur... Andrew?" She asked._

_The dragon shook his head._

_"What about Anduril?" Gyatso asked._

_The dragon instantly nodded his head._

_Artymis smiled, "It's Anduril then, Anduril!" She hugged the dragon again._

(Flashback Ends)

"I've had a tough time naming Anduril," Artymis whispered to Toph. "The name was so hard."

Sokka remembered the time when his parents had a little trouble naming his baby sister when she was born.

(Flashback Begins)

_Three-year-old little Sokka entered the hut where his mom and dad were all day long. He ducked his head and slowly made his way to his parents' bed. He poked his head out to see his dad sitting on the other side, looking overjoyed. His mom was sitting in the bed with a bundle of blanket in her arms. Sokka thought his mom still looked very pretty even if she was sweaty and looked tired yet happy. His mother looked at him when she noticed him peeking._

_"Sokka," She said in her musical voice. "Would you like to see your new baby sister?"_

_Sokka nodded. His father walked around the bed and helped his son sit on the bed since it was a little difficulty for the three-year-old. Sokka crawled over to his mother's side, taking a peek at the blanket. There was a tanned, squishy, chubby face sticking out, eyes closed._

_"Baby sister..." He whispered, his big blue eyes stared at the face._

_His father smiled. "That's right. And it makes you the big brother, Sokka." His father ruffled with his hair._

_His mother smiled and looked down at her daughter in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful?"_

_Her husband nodded in agreement, "Like you."_

_His wife blushed and looked modest. Sokka looked between his father and his mother and stuck his tongue out. "Ew!" He cried at the romantic gesture._

_His father frowned but there was a smile behind it. "You say that now, my son. Wait 'till you meet the right woman."_

_"I'm never gonna fall in love!" Sokka declared._

_His mother smiled at this, "Of course not, Sokka." She looked down at her daughter. "Now, a name for your sister..." She said thoughtfully. "I want her name to mean something."_

_"What of Lucinda?" Her husband suggested._

_She shook her head, "I don't think so."_

_"Sayuri?"_

_"Hmm, no."_

_"Arya?"_

_"Can I name her?" Little Sokka asked._

_Both of his parents looked at him. "What do you think, dear?" His mother asked him._

_"Hmm..." Sokka stuck his tongue out in deep thought. "Kat... Arva?"_

_"Kat Arva?" His father looked at his wife in question._

_But, she thought of the given name. "Do you mean Katara, Sokka?" She asked softly._

_Sokka nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Katara!"_

_His parents exchanged looks. His father nodded, "Katara sounds strong."_

_His wife smiled, "It also sounds beautiful, like she is." She glanced down at her baby girl._

_Sokka looked at the baby girl again. A pair of blue eyes opened and looked straight at him. Sokka smiled, "Hello, Katara. I'm your big brother and I love you!"_

(Flashback Ends)

"Lucinda?" Than suggested.

Ying shook her head once more. "I want her name to mean something."

"I've heard that before," Sokka muttered, smiling at the memory of how _he_ named Katara. Katara hadn't known though.

"Hope." Ying decided, she looked at her husband. "Hope because she's the reason why we took the Serpent's Pass and why we survived. Hope."

Than nodded and smiled, "It's a lovely name."

Katara nodded in agreement. "I like it."

"What a name for her," Suki said softly.

"Good choice," Toph muttered.

"Or," Sokka said. "We can name her after me - Sokki!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Uh, no." Artymis turned him down, "I don't think a stupid name would fit Hope."

"I agree," Katara nodded.

Sokka sulked.

The teenagers left Ying, Than, Serina, and Hope to their family time. They all exited the tent. Suki whispered to the girls something. When she glanced over at Sokka, she sighed. It was time. She walked up to Sokka and said, "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

Sokka turned around to her in surprise. "Why?" He asked. "I thought you were going to stay."

"I came along to make sure you got safe through the Serpent's Pass." Suki confessed, "Now, that you have. My work is done."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sokka held his hands up. "Hold up! You came along to protect _me_?" He asked.

Suki nodded, "Yes." She paused and continued, lowering her blue eyes to the ground to avoid Sokka's. She remembered how they left things on Kyoshi Island and felt the need to apologize. "Sokka, what happened on Kyoshi Island..." Her sentence was cut off when a pair of lips met with hers. Her eyes widen in shock.

Sokka was kissing her.

Suki closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling happiness in her heart once more. Sokka pulled away, his lips barely an inch away from her. "Don't worry about it, Suki." He whispered, smiling sincerely.

Suki smiled as they took another kiss. She wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck and felt him pull her close, his lips never leaving hers.

The three girls turned their back on Suki and Sokka.

"What are they doing?" Toph asked.

"Oh, nothing." Artymis grinned.

"I can tell you're lying." Toph accused.

"You don't want to know," Katara warned her.

Toph frowned and used her "sight." "Oh." She said, "seeing" what they were doing. "I see."

"We warned you," Artymis said.

They said their final good-byes to Suki. Sokka waved at her, feeling alone as he watched her travel back to Full Moon Bay.

"Ah, Sokka!" Toph punched his side hard. "She'll come back."

"Yeah," Sokka said, his face screwing in pain from the punch.

"Well, time to say my temporary ones." Artymis said. Her friends turned to her.

"You're leaving?" Katara asked.

Artymis nodded, "I need to find Anduril and Appa. I can't stand it anymore."

They nodded, understanding.

"Say hi to those big guys for me!" Toph squeezed Artymis into a hug.

"We'll see ya in the big city!" Sokka said.

"Good luck," Katara embraced her.

"Alright, you guys are gonna be ok?" Artymis asked.

Katara nodded, "Don't worry. If I can hold everyone together in the desert, walking a little to Ba Sing Se will be a piece of cake!" She grinned.

"If you say so," The Airbender said. "Say bye to the others for me!" With that, she took her staff and spread the wings. She glided on it with Momo. Not too far up ahead was Ba Sing Se's wall. Artymis smiled. _I'll find you soon, big brother._

* * *

The ferry reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Zuko was in line to depart with his uncle. His mind hadn't left Artymis since Jet talked to him earlier that day. The Firebender had the urge to look at his necklace, but he resisted. He tried to focus on other matters, but she kept coming back. 

Was she still waiting for him, like she promised?

"Nephew," Iroh saw Zuko's blank and distant look. "Are you alright?"

Zuko blinked from his trance and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Iroh gave him a look.

"What?" Zuko asked. "I am fine, uncle."

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked, "You seem a bit distant."

"I'm fine," The prince muttered. "I was just thinking."

Iroh saw the look in his nephew's golden eyes and understood. "Ah, she hasn't left your mind, then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Iroh already knew. Zuko had thought of her a lot. It seemed to the old Firebender that his mind hardly got off her.

Zuko glanced at his uncle and looked away, "Yeah."

"Love will do that," Iroh said. "I was the same with your aunt."

Zuko softly smiled at the memory of his loving aunt.

"To enter Ba Sing Se, you must pass those registers." A man called out.

Zuko and Iroh walked into a line, their passports and tickets out.

* * *

Artymis landed at the top of the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. She held her staff in one hand and smiled when she saw the city. It hadn't changed since she last saw it. Artymis looked at Momo, who landed softly on her shoulder. 

"Ready to find Anduril and Appa?" She asked him. Momo chirped. "And maybe Prince Zuko." She added softly.

Artymis made a smile. She turned around to see if the others were close. But, instead she saw something else. Her stomach turned when she saw a long thick piece of machinery slowly making it's way to the center of the outer wall of the Earth Kingdom capital. The metal texture was obviously Fire Nation and there was a large red flame symbol on it. Six metal tanks on either side of the machine, guard it as it reached closer to the wall.

Artymis remembered this scene very well. It was just like the North Pole. She sighed in defeat and sorrow. She looked at Momo. "I guess Anduril and Appa are going to have to wait." She said sadly. She glared at the Fire Nation machines. Her voice harden, "No way am I going to let them take my chance of finding my friends."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I'm glad I got this chapter out. I really want to do "The Drill." The reasons there are more flashbacks is because I thought it'd be cute to see/read Artymis meeting her animal guide. I just had to do when Sokka named Katara. I think it's cute! I didn't know Than's sister's name, so I made one up for her myself. If she does have a name, PLEASE TELL ME. That would be very appreciated. I hope this chapter was also better than "The Library" chapter. I was pleased to hear that the last chapter was better - it means I'm not going J.K. Rowling on you XD She kinda got off track when writing the sixth book - no, scratch that. She lost it in the fifth book for killing off Sirius Black! No offense, she was pretty good (I like the third HP book a lot) but it kinda went downhill. I realized I was doing that and I was like "Agh! No! I won't allow it!" So, here's the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. Oh, and I'm open to ideas and suggestions.**

**P.S. "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" are coming pretty soon. I decided to change the Sokka's Tale and give Katara her own Tale. Momo has his, of course, but it's pretty short. So, I'll tell you the quick sum-up of Sokka's Tale: He thinks of Yue and regrets not saying "I love you" to her. Katara's Tale: She thinks of her mother. They're both really, really, really short (from what I typed so far). Each one is like, 200-300 words. So, I want to make them really good. Any ideas or suggestions?** **I'm opened!**

**Zuko-fan: Aw, thanks.**

**streetrat245: Thanks.**

**Firework: Xin Fu's and Master Yu's part was rushed in? Hmmm. I'll be more careful with taking things at a normal speed in the future. I'm glad to hear the last chapter was better. I'm hoping this one is.**


	15. First Strike on Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, Twilight Rose Alchemist (she was known as Winter Rose Alchemist, but changed it)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

* * *

**-First Strike on Ba Sing Se-**

Avatar Artymis sighed. "They never give up, do they?" She watched the dreaded Fire Nation machinery, which looked like a gigantic drill, come closer and closer to the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. She glided once more on her staff. She saw her friends about a quarter of a mile away from the wall. She immediately flew down.

Katara looked up to the sky to see Artymis coming down. "Art?" She was surprised to see her friend so soon. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said. "I thought you were looking for Anduril and Appa."

"I was," Artymis explained. A shadow crossed her face. "Something's not right. In fact, it isn't right at all."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked, hearing her tone.

Artymis jerked her thumb over at the outer wall. "I'll show you."

* * *

Princess Azula sat in her chair and was growing tired of waiting. She was never one to sit and wait and watch others attack in her place. She wanted some action. She listened to War Minister Ching's rambles again. She glanced over at Mai from the corner of her eye. Mai was sitting in her chair, legs pulled up, twirling her knives. She glanced at Ty Lee on the other side. Ty Lee was looking through the periscope. She had been doing that lately to keep her mind occupied. 

"The Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se, will fall." Minister Ching said, turning to the princess. "And you can claim the city in the name of your father, Your Highness."

"If this goes according to plan." Azula pointed out, earning a slight frown from the Minister.

"Hmm, I think you're right, Azula." Ty Lee said, seeing a few Earthbenders through periscope. "Those muscle guys down there don't look friendly."

"Nonsense!" There was a laugh in Minister Ching's voice. "The metal of the machine can withstand _any_ earthbending."

"Oh, I'm sure it is, War Minister Ching." Azula made an innocent look before taking on her usual harsh one, "Mai and Ty Lee, go take the Earthbenders out!"

"Alright!" Ty Lee cart wheeled her way out of the room.

Mai secured her knives in her dress. "Finally, something to do." She muttered under her breath as she followed Ty Lee out.

Minister Ching frowned at Azula, "That wasn't necessary, Your Highness. We are perfectly safe."

"Oh, I'm not worried about the safety," Azula said. "I was in the mood to see some action." She faked a sigh, "Pity, there isn't a challenge."

* * *

Artymis and the others arrived at the wall. She and Toph stood five feet away from the huddled group on either side. Both girls lifted their arms and the ground beneath them lifted up like an elevator. Ying held Hope closer, taking extra pre-caution as a mother. 

"Geez!" Artymis whined, "They make these walls so - " She took a breather, " - so freakin' high!"

"Quit complaining, Porcelain Doll." Toph said from her end, not particularly complaining about the wall.

"Easy for you to say," Artymis muttered as they kept accelerating upwards.

"So, what's more important than Anduril and Appa?" Sokka asked, looking at Artymis.

Artymis glanced over her shoulder and saw the drill perfectly. She looked back at Sokka and said, "That."

The group stared at the drill.

"The Fire Nation?" Ying whispered.

Katara saw the symbol on the dark texture of the drill and nodded. "The mark confirms it."

"Why now, though?" Than asked, "Ba Sing Se cannot be invaded - it's highly impossible."

"Never say it's impossible," Toph muttered, but no one heard her.

"I guess that failure of the North Pole got them," Artymis suggested.

Katara nodded, "I guess so."

"We'll wipe them out!" Sokka grinned and pulled her boomerang out, "Just like last time!" Katara hit her brother over the head. "Ow!" Sokka rubbed his head.

"Put that away or you'll poke someone's eye out!" Katara said.

Sokka muttered under his breath while putting his boomerang away.

At last, they reached the top of the wall. Everyone except for Artymis and Toph departed. Once everyone was off, the Earthbender and Airbender jumped off the little elevator and fell on their knees on the outer wall.

"Next time..." Artymis said, "There'd be a big welcome party."

"You said it," Toph said, getting up.

The group glanced back at the drill, that had grown even closer to the wall.

"Wherever there are innocent lives," Ying started. "The Fire Nation is there." She looked up to her husband and around at Serina. "No one is safe!" The little family held themselves in a hug.

Artymis looked sadly at the little family, "Don't worry." She said.

"We're make sure you guys are safe," Katara promised.

"Hey, you kids!" The group turned around to see a tall man in dark rich green robes with gold. He wore a hat on his head that only allowed his face to be visible. "What are you doing here? Civilians are not allowed on the wall."

"We were going in," Katara quickly explained.

Artymis noticed the man next to him was dress like him and several others lined up at the wall. She looked back at the speaker, "I'm the Avatar," She confessed. "Take me to whoever is in charge now."

The two guards exchanged looks and looked back at Artymis. "The Avatar?" One of them asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Artymis gripped her staff, "I'm the Avatar. Want proof?" She pulled on her Avatar necklace. "Here it is, now, take me to whoever is in charge."

The guards seemed to have bought her proof because they started leading the group. There were about to enter an archway that led to an opened office on the wall, but one of the guards stopped Than, Ying, and Serina. "Civilians will go through the registry just as everyone else."

Katara gave them the little family an encouraging smile, "Everything will be alright."

Than nodded, "We hope to see you all in Ba Sing Se."

"Don't worry," Sokka said. "Of course we will." Toph nodded in agreement.

Artymis walked up to Ying and looked down at baby Hope. She made a warm smile and touched her soft cheek with two fingers. She smiled at Ying and turned around to the guard, with a harsh expression and voice. "If I hear you harmed these three in any way, shape, or form or won't allow them in Ba Sing Se - I'm coming after you." She pointed the top of her staff at the guard's face.

Toph smirked, "Make that two."

The guard didn't seem moved by the threat but said, "We will do all we can." He led Than, Ying, and Serina away.

"Come," The other guard ushered the four friends and Momo. "This way."

The four friends walked passed the archway and stood before a desk with a hunchbacked man sitting behind it. He wore a general's uniform like one that General Fong wore. The guard took his post next to the wrinkled man and whispered a few words to the man. The man nodded and looked at he four friends. "Greetings, travelers. I have heard much about you."

"You're lying," Toph softly accused. Artymis and Katara nudged her with their elbow on either side. "Ow." The Earthbender muttered.

"I am General Sung," The old man introduced himself, ignoring or not hearing Toph's accusation. "And I must say, we didn't expect to see you here, young Lady Avatar."

"Artymis," The Airbender corrected. "And you got a drill problem. I've come to offer my service."

"Well, I'll be happy to let you know that your service is not needed." General Sung said a rather happy and amused expression.

Artymis blinked, "Not needed?" She thrust her staff in Sokka's hands and faced the general. "Ok, let me lay it out for you: Fire Nation wants to invade Ba Sing Se, you need help, we come in." She crossed her arms, "Simple, really."

General Sung laughed at her 'lay out.' "I assure you, Avatar, we have everything under control."

"Oh?" It was Katara's turn to be skeptical. "Really?"

"Yes, really." The old general rose from his seat and motioned them to step outside his office. "Come." His green robe trailed behind him. He stepped up to the wall while the four friends stayed far from the wall. "I've sent the Terra Team, an elite platoon of my most skilled Earthbenders. No one can break this wall." He said with obvious pride.

"Another Jet?" Artymis whispered to Katara.

"Apparently," Katara whispered back.

Toph thought hard and spoke her thoughts loudly. "What about the Dragon of the West? I heard he got in." She crossed her arms.

General Sung had an uneasy expression and refused to look at the four friends. "Well, he did - but he was quickly expunged!" HE turned to the four kids.

"Really?" Katara said, "Because I heard he was here for almost two years."

"Well..." The general looked uneasy again.

"Fire Nation!" Artymis sang it softly, a smirk on her features.

"The Terra Team will execute the Fire Nation!" General Sung turned back to the scene that laid before the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Terra Team, huh?" Sokka rubbed his chin in thought. "Interesting name."

* * *

The Terra Team had managed to take out all the smaller machines of the Fire Nation. Now, all their strength was focused on stopping the Drill. The Earthbenders raised thick and strong earth pillars and directed it at the side of the drill. Hundreds of these were made, and yet the machine proceeded in less than thirty seconds. 

"Take cover!" An Earthbender called out to his comrades. With their arms, they created a thick earth shield as knives pierced at the hard rock.

Mai and Ty Lee slid down the smooth side of the Drill, using rope to keep them steadied.

Mai let go and jumped on the ground, landing perfectly on her feet. She rose her arms and shot out knives at other Earthbenders who tried to stop the drill. She yawned. "I thought this would be fun," She muttered. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers."

Ty Lee, on the other hand, was grinning while she did her work. She had hit the pressure points of each Earthbender, making them numb to fall to the ground and groan in pain. She nodded at her work and cart wheeled away to take out the next group of Earthbenders. "This is too easy," She said as she took out the second group.

"I'll say," Mai agreed. "When will excitement happen?"

Ty Lee grinned, "Perhaps when Prince Zuko comes."

Mai managed to conceal her smile and emotions. Instead, she rolled her eyes and said in her usual dull tone, "Come on, we have the other side to take down. Hopefully, there'll be _some_ excitement." But as she easily took down the Earthbenders, Mai's thoughts couldn't help but wander to Prince Zuko.

_Would he be in Ba Sing Se?_ she thought and mentally kicked herself for even thinking of that possibility. After all, Mai was a warrior - never a lover.

* * *

Prince Zuko and Iroh were, at the moment, in line to get their passports and tickets verified. Zuko hadn't seen Jet since he talked of Katara and Artymis. The prince felt the line move a few feet before stopping again to wait an eternity. He nearly fell asleep, but his uncle pulled him out of his drowsiness. 

"Shang," Iroh used his fake name. "It's our turn."

Zuko opened his eyes and walked with his uncle to the registry. The woman behind the counter had black hair with a mole on her forehead. She looked a bit filled out and wore a harsh expression that was similar to the ferry lady at Full Moon Bay.

"Passports and tickets," She said. Zuko and Iroh laid their passports and tickets. The lady took their tickets and threw them over her shoulder.

Zuko and Iroh exchanged a quick look before looking back at the lady.

"So, Shang and, uh... Moshi?" The lady squinted her eyes on Iroh's passport.

"Actually, it's pronounced Mushi." Iroh corrected softly.

The lady glared at him, "You telling me how to do my job?"

Zuko looked at his uncle, who winked at him. Iroh stepped up to the lady with a charming smile. _What is he doing?_ the prince thought.

"No, milady." Iroh said, "But I cannot help say that your beauty is intoxicating." He praised, "You are like a flower in bloom."

The lady was actually smiling at Iroh. Her face soften. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome." She purred and stamped their passports for approval. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se. I'll see you around." She gave Iroh the two passports.

_Oh Agni,_ Zuko thought, looking at the two adults. _I think I'm gonna be sick._

"I hope to see you around as well," He turned to Zuko.

Zuko rubbed his forehead before snatching his passport from his uncle. "I'm gonna forget I saw that. And, hopefully, it'll not scar me for life." They entered the waiting room for their train.

Iroh was frowning at Zuko as they took a seat where no one was. "And do you think I think like that when you and Artymis had encountered each other before the North Pole, when you both were acting so close?"

Zuko remembered those times when his uncle would tease him afterwards how he and Artymis acted like a couple.

"Or that kiss she blew you?" Iroh teased.

Zuko blinked, remembering very well how she had teasingly blew him a kiss, yelling it was his. "I don't wanna talk about." He grumbled.

Iroh chuckled. _You're much like your father when he and your mother were young and long before they were married._

Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot watched Shang and Mushi sit and talk. Jet broke the silence, "I think Shang will make a great Freedom Fighter, don't you think?"

Smellerbee glanced at him, "You don't know anything about him, Jet." She said, "I mean, how do we know we can trust him?"

"Ah, come on!" Jet said, "He's just trying to find his way like the rest of us." He paused and looked at Smellerbee, "Are you still mad that he and his uncle thought you were a boy?"

"No!" Smellerbee answered to quickly. To drop the subject of her mistaken identity, she looked at Longshot. "Longshot, what do you think about Jet's proposal?"

Longshot looked at them.

"I can respect that," Jet said.

Smellerbee groaned.

* * *

General Sung witnessed his Earthbenders go down by two mere girls of fifteen. He threw his arms over his head, "We're doomed!" He cried. 

Sokka frowned and slapped the general's face. "Keep it together, man!" The Water Tribe warrior said. The three girls were taken back by Sokka's action.

Sung rubbed his cheek, the one Sokka had slapped. "You're right," He nodded, looking a bit crazed. "You're right." He repeated.

"So, maybe you would like the Avatar's help _now?_" Toph asked, already knowing the general's answer.

General Sung turned to Artymis. She stood with her hands on her hips, giving him a look. The general sighed and his shoulders dropped. "Yes, please, milady."

"Finally!" Artymis sighed. She walked up to the edge of the wall and looked at the drill. "Ok, we're gonna need a plan." She turned to Sokka expectedly, Katara did this as well and Toph tapped her foot patiently.

Sokka noticed the three girls looking at him or waiting for him. "What?" He asked them. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Maybe because you're the idea guy," Artymis said.

"What?" Sokka said, "That's a lot of pressure, you know."

"I don't think the complaining guy is though," Toph called out.

"That, I can live with." Sokka grinned.

"Maybe we need to interrogate the Terra Team or whatever they'll called. We can be better prepared." Toph said.

"Good idea," Artymis said. The three girls started to walk where the Terra Team would be returning.

Sokka stared after them, "I'm the idea guy!" He called out after them, but they ignored him. He sighed and ran after them.

Katara knelt down by one of the low beds. An Earthbender was laying down, looking so still that if he wasn't talking, he could've been mistaken for as dead. He was bare and wore dark brown pants.

"This one is paralyzed." A healer explained to General Sung. "I can't tell how."

"Maybe I can," Katara placed her hands over the Earthbender's arm and the water from her flasket. The water spread neatly on the Earthbender's left arm. Katara moved her hands over the water, trying to heal him and determine his state.

After a few minutes, General Sung spoke: "He doesn't look injure."

"Is it like a Xirxui?" Artymis asked her, remembering the beautiful Jun with her paralyzing creature.

Katara shook her head, "I don't think so. His chi is blocked though, which will explain while he can't earthbend." She stopped her healing and placed her hands on her lap. She looked at the Earthbender, "Who did this to you and how?"

The Earthbender had made a small groan of pain before answering, "We were attacked by two girls. One of them threw knives around."

"Mai," Artymis muttered, remembering her well from Omashu.

"And the other girl hit me with a few quick jabs and I couldn't earthbend anymore." The Earthbender continued, "And she cart wheeled away."

"Ty Lee," Artymis, Katara, and Sokka muttered.

"She knows the human body well and where the pressure points are," Katara said, remembering the chase and the fight in Omashu. "So she jabs you in your pressure point, paralyzing you and blocking your chi. It's like she takes you down from the inside."

"She's not going to block my chi," Toph stated.

"She can't catch me," Artymis crossed her arms over her chest.

Something clicked in Sokka's mind. Quickly, an idea played in his mind. "Oh!" He couldn't help himself, "Oh, oh, oh, oh!"

"Yes?" Katara rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I have a plan how to take the drill down!" Sokka grinned.

"What would that be?" General Sung asked.

Sokka made a sly grin. "We take it from the inside, of course." He looked at their confused faces. "Ok, here's the plan."

(Half-an-Hour Later)

"Alright," Toph told the others. She, Artymis, Katara, and Sokka were in a hole Toph had made so their cover wouldn't be blown. "Here's _my_ plan: I'm gonna make a distraction and you all gotta follow me since you won't be able to see. Simple?"

"Simple enough," Sokka nodded.

"You don't have to lie, Sokka." Artymis put a hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic face.

Katara laughed. Toph grinned and said, "Ok, here we go!" She jumped out of the hole. She stood firmly on the ground and raised her straight arms. She concentrated hard and commanded the earth to break, creating a large dust cloud. "Come on!" Toph shouted at her friends. They all ran in after her, making sure they stuck close to her as the dust engulfed them. They were close enough to the drill when the dust cloud evaporated. Toph stomped her foot down and created a large enough and deep enough hole. "Everyone in the hole!" She commanded.

Artymis jumped in first, then Katara and Sokka. Toph jumped in last. As she fell she closed up the hole. She felt the ground beneath her bare feet and tried to "see" where they needed to invaded the drill.

"It's so freakin' dark here!" Artymis cried out.

"No kidding," Katara muttered.

"I can't see a thing!" Sokka cried in a panicked voice.

Toph let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh my gosh!" She cried in a sarcastic voice, "What a nightmare not to see!"

The three friends realized they spoke with no thought. "Sorry," They all mumbled.

Toph sighed again and created a tunnel going up. She jumped out and could hear the mechanic gears of the drills. They were here.

Artymis jumped out of the dark tunnel, followed by Sokka and Katara. She took a look around. They were directly under the drill. "Nice job, little sis." She complimented Toph.

"It's all in the wrists," Toph smirked.

"Ok, Team Avatar, let's go!" Sokka yelled at the three girls, running towards a clear opening that led inside the drill. He climbed in and glanced down at the three girls. "What?" He asked.

"Team Avatar, Sokka?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged, "Everyone else had a cool team name, I just though we needed one too."

"Right," Artymis said.

"Come on!" Sokka yelled at them.

Katara sighed, "Might as well." She ran up to Sokka and he grabbed her arms, giving her a boost to climb aboard the drill.

Artymis ran towards Sokka and he gave her a boost. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. She frowned when she saw Toph didn't move a muscle. "What's wrong?" She called out to the Earthbender.

"I'm not going in there, Artymis." Toph said, "I can't bend in there and I don't even know if I can see like I do with the earth!"

"Then, what are you going to do?" Sokka asked her.

"I'll stay out here and try to slow the drill down." Toph said.

"If you say so," Sokka shrugged.

"Be careful!" Artymis called out to her.

Toph smirked, "Come on, who we talking to here?"

"I mean it, Toph!" Artymis said.

Toph suppressed a laugh, "Alright, I will. You guys too."

Artymis nodded and followed Katara and Sokka into the drill. Toph clapped her hands and thrust her fists in front of her. An earth pillar shot up and slammed against the drill, causing it to slow down a bit. The Earthbender pressed her fists against the earth pillar and summoned all the strength she had to hold the pillar against the metal of the drill.

* * *

The drill was now close enough to the wall to have the drilling actually start. Minister Ching smirked. Azula had an unreadable expression on her face. Ty Lee was still looking through the periscope and Mai had resumed twirling with her knives, a certain prince on her mind. Azula watched the satisfied smirk on Ching's face and couldn't help but think it was too easy. 

_Too easy_, the female Firebender thought. _Things like these shouldn't be laid out before you and allow you to step on them. No, something is up and I bet it has to do with that annoying Artymis and my idiotic brother, Zuko._

Minister Ching breathed with pride. The countdown to victory was about to start.

* * *

Sokka and the two female benders walked in the engine rooms of the drill. Artymis remembered how the insides of Zuko's ship was. His ship was nothing compared to this evolved machine. "So, plan, Soak?" Artymis asked when they came to a stop. 

"Well, we're gonna need a map of some sort of the drill." Katara pointed out.

"Hmm," Sokka looked thoughtfully at the metal pipes. He grinned. He took his boomerang out and slammed it against one of the steam valve, causing the steam to blow out.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Artymis yelled, waving some steam from her face.

"Yeah!" Katara glared at Sokka, "Someone is going to hear us!"

"Exactly!" Sokka stunned the two girls. He decided to explain, "I'm thinking that with a huge machine like this, there's gotta be engineers. And when something goes wrong, the engineers come. And when they go fix something, they're gonna have a map of some sort."

The two girls exchanged looks. Katara made a sly smirk, "Not bad, Sokka."

"I try," Sokka grinned at his given praise.

"We know," Artymis couldn't help but shatter his moment. She stopped when she heard distant footsteps. "We gotta take cover." She warned.

The three friends took cover. A large man with a mask on, a rolled up document in one hand, a wrench in the other, and a high black braid. The man walked up to the blown steam valve and raised his wrench to fix it, but Katara jumped out and surprised him by freezing the steam to ice. The steam around the engineer clung to him as the ice formed, mobilizing him.

Katara smirked, "Take that, Fire Nation jerk."

Sokka ran up and grabbed the rolled up document, he sprinted away with Artymis and Katara. "See ya!" He called out to the frozen engineer. They stopped in another room. Sokka unrolled the paper. He was relieved to see it was a layout of the drill. "Ok, from what I can tell, the drill is supported by these steel beams." He pointed them out on the paper. "If we take them out, the drill will collapse."

Artymis and Katara looked over his shoulder and studied the layout.

Sokka rolled up the paper and tucked it in his belt. "Come on," He said. "We need to get started right away."

The three ran when they came across one of the first steel beams. "Let's start here," Katara said.

"Congratulations, crew!" A man's voice rang out. The three friends looked up to see a set of speakers. "The drill has made contact with the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory."

Artymis panicked, "We better hurry!" She ran and used her airbending to get to the other side of the steel beam.

Katara took her position and bended some water from her flasket. She straighter her fingers and arms, bending them only at the elbows. She thrust the water stream at the edge of the steel beam, making a small cut. _It's a start,_ Katara thought.

Artymis saw it and made the cut a bit bigger by thrusting the water stream. She held back a sigh. _This'll take a while_.

* * *

Zuko sat next to his uncle. Their train had not come yet. Iroh was babbling on about their new life in Ba Sing Se. Zuko slumped his shoulders and leaned back. Out of the corner of his eye, Jet sat down next to him. Iroh hadn't noticed this, but he did notice a man pushing a cart, announcing: 

"Ba Sing Se's hot tea!"

"I would like some!" Iroh said, "Jasmine, please!"

"You and your tea," Zuko muttered, shaking his head.

Iroh eagerly sipped his cup. He immediately spit it out. "Blah!" He looked disgusted, "This is more like Ba Sing Se's coldest tea!"

_Isn't that how all tea is like?_ Zuko thought.

"Hey, Shang?" Jet said, calling his attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He got up and walked away to talk in private.

Zuko followed, knowing to act cautious. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, just would you like to join the Freedom Fighters?" Jet offered.

"No." Zuko simply said, "You don't want someone like me on your team." He didn't want to join the Freedom Fighters. One: it wasn't his place; two: he did not tell Artymis to wait so he could join some little kids' club.

"Why not?" Jet asked, "We make a pretty good team, especially when we stole the captain's food."

"That's a one time thing," Zuko said.

"Oh," Jet frowned. "Well, the offer's still there."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Zuko turned around and walked back to his uncle.

Jet watched Shang and his uncle. His eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw Mushi sipping his hot-steaming tea. Wait, hot? His eyes widen in realization but he concealed it when Shang glanced back at him. Jet walked away, a thought burning in his mind: _Firebenders_.

Zuko waited until Jet was gone before knocking the tea cup from Iroh's hand.

"Hey!" Iroh stared at the tea that was now spilled on the floor. He looked up at his nephew.

"What are you doing firebending your tea?" Zuko asked in a low voice through gritted teeth. "For some wise man, that was a pretty stupid move, uncle!" He noticed his uncle sniffling. Zuko groaned. "Uncle, please - not over the tea!"

"I know you're not suppose to cry over spilled tea, my nephew." Iroh sniffled, "But, it's just so sad."

Zuko sighed, "You and your tea." He repeated.

* * *

Artymis and Katara let out sighs of relief when the steel beam was finally cut in half. Unfortunately, it only budged a few inches, making a creaking noise. The three friends let out frustrated groans. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Artymis slashed her arms diagonally from her right to her left. The steel beam moved some more and the drill shook a little, noises echoing. Artymis blinked. "I didn't realize my own strength," She grinned.

"Come on!" Katara yelled, "We got a whole bunch to do now!"

The three friends ran to another steel beam and redid the process. When the girls were halfway through, Sokka stopped them. "I've been thinking, we shouldn't take them down all the way."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, panting.

Artymis breathed and said, "I remember Toph teaching me not to give 100 percent of your strength into one thing."

"Exactly!" Sokka said, "All we gotta do is take them at half point and when we deliver the final blow, the steel beams will give out and boom! The drill comes clashing down!"

"You know," Katara said. "I'm kind of glad you call you my brother."

"Let's be quick!" Artymis yelled, "We gotta stop the drill from completely breaking through the wall!"

* * *

Toph grunted as sweat ran down her face. She dug her feet into the ground, but the drill was much stronger than her earth pillar. The Earthbender gritted her teeth. "Come on, Porcelain Doll. Sugar Queen and Ponytail Guy and you gotta hurry up - _now!_" 

She could hear rocks being thrown on the drill.

"Oh, yeah!" She muttered, "Like that's gonna help!" She stopped when she realized that the drill had reached the wall. "Damn." She cursed under breath, "I'm so sorry, you guys."

* * *

In the main control room, urgent voice rang from the speakers: 

"War Minister, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!"

"On the starboard side, a brace has been cut clean through!"

"The ambushed engineer reported three kids running about!"

Azula narrowed her eyes, she turned on her heel. "Let's go ladies," She called out to Mai and Ty Lee, who followed.

Minister Ching shut his eyes in defeat. The princess had been right. The first strike on Ba Sing Se had been to easy. And the Minister, at that moment, resented the fact that she was right and he had to admit it.

* * *

"Let's stop here." Katara said when they had sliced half of the steel beam. It was, from what Sokka counted, their 80th beam. 

Artymis nodded. "I think the final blow is calling me." She airbended her way on the other side of the beam with the Water Tribe siblings.

"And we'll try to mess up something else in here." Katara said.

Sokka nodded in agreement, "We're do that while Art - " He looked up and his faced screwed into panic. "DUCK!"

"Duck?" The two female benders repeated. They both looked up and gave out startled cries. Princess Azula was just above them with Mai and Ty Lee. Azula sent a bolt of blue lightning towards them. Artymis and Katara ducked with a yelp.

"You were right, Azula!" Ty Lee said, "It is the Avatar... " Her big brown eyes connected with Sokka's blue ones. "And friends." She made a flirtatious smile.

Sokka noticed the smile was for him and he smiled coolly. "Hey," He waved his hand at Ty Lee.

Artymis looked from Azula to Ty Lee, and to Mai. She noticed Mai was watching her with her dark golden eyes. There was an unreadable expression on Mai's face, like Azula's, only hers seemed somewhat darker. _What's her problem?_ Artymis thought and remembered what Azula had said before:

_"Apparently, I'll have to tell Mai the unfortunate news."_

She didn't know exactly what it meant, but it had something to do with Zuko, Mai, and herself.

Mai watched the Avatar with dull eyes. So, she was in love with Zuko? Mai couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously towards the brown-haired Airbender. What did she have that Mai didn't? That was when the assassin guessed it: beauty. The Avatar looked lovely with long dark brown hair and emerald eyes. Her skin wasn't pale like Mai's. And she had power. Mai pulled herself from those thoughts and watched the two Water Tribe kids running.

"Art!" Katara shouted at the Airbender, "Come on!"

Artymis ran after Katara and Sokka, but had to stop when Ty Lee jumped down towards her. The Airbender sent a ball of air towards the acrobat, causing her to fall back and hang on to a steel bream for life. Artymis turned on her heel and ran. "Which way?!" She yelled at Sokka and Katara when she had caught up with them.

"Let me see!" Sokka took out the layout.

Artymis didn't have time. "I'll go and deliver the final blow!" She took a right turn.

"Wait!" Katara yelled at her.

Artymis turned around.

"Here!" Sokka thrust her the outline of the drill. "You're gonna need it."

Artymis caught it and nodded at him. "Be careful!" She said.

"You too!" Katara said.

"And good luck!" Sokka and his sister turned on their heel and ran in the opposite direction.

Artymis ran in her own direction. She felt herself being caught in a maze as she tried to find her way out. She stopped only for a few seconds to catch her breath. She resumed her run. _I hope Sokka and Katara are having better luck than me_.

* * *

Katara and Sokka ran into a dead end. They stopped. This wasn't good, not with Azula and her friends hot on their trail. 

"Now what?" Katara asked, looking around for an exit. There was none.

Sokka saw their exit. "I think I found our way out." He undid the large steel valve and it uncorked. He and Katara peered inside.

"Gross," Katara mumbled, seeing a colored liquid flow like a river down below.

"It's really water." Sokka explained, "But since they're drilling, the earth mixed with it." He ushered his sister to drop in.

"Do I have to?" She asked with a disgusted expression. She had her legs inside the hold and she was about to go down below, when quick footsteps were heard close by. Katara glanced over her shoulder. Her blue eyes widen when she saw Mai and Ty Lee running towards them. "Uh-oh!"

"Get in!" Sokka yelled, pushing her in and dropping himself into the water-earth river.

Mai and Ty Lee walked up to the hole and took a peek inside.

Mai backed away, "No, thank you." She said.

Ty Lee sighed, "Come on, Mai. You know how Azula gets when we don't listen; she told us to follow the Water Tribe kids."

Mai rose an eyebrow, "You just want to talk to that boy. Be my guest if you're that desperate to talk to him."

Ty Lee gave Mai a look, "I'm sure you wouldn't talk like that if Azula had told us to go after Zuko and he was down there now."

Mai didn't show any reaction. "No, I wouldn't."

"Come on, Mai!" Ty Lee begged, "They're getting away!"

The assassin crossed her arms over her chest and took a somewhat boastful stand. "Then go. I don't really care if Azula sets me on fire or bolts all the lightning at me - I'm not going."

The acrobat sighed and jumped into the juice. Mai gave a small shudder and corked the steel valve. As she walked back to the main control room, she thought: _Would I go in there if I was chasing Zuko?_ She shook her head. _Of course not! That's ridiculous._

* * *

Artymis resurfaced through an open exit. She steadied herself on the smooth metal of the drill. She was on top of it now. The Airbender looked around. She saw the outer wall of Ba Sing Se not too far off. What was worst though, was that the drill machine had already started on it. 

"Oh please, spirits!" Artymis panted as she ran to the front of the machine. "Give me strength and speed to stop this machine!" The Airbender stopped fifty yards before the wall. "Looks like a good weak spot." She muttered. She yelped when large round boulders dropped all around her on the drill.

She looked up and saw the faint figure of General Sung and his soldiers. Six soldiers were throwing the boulders down below. "Hey, General Sung!" Artymis shouted up towards the general. "Tell your soldiers to stop throwing down the rocks - I'm trying to work here!" Hopefully, he would hear her. Unfortunately, the rocks continued falling.

"Great." She muttered and released her breath. "Let's get to work." She waved her left hand, fingertips pointing downwards, to her right. Her right hand waved to the left, fingertips pointing downwards as well. The water from her flasket followed her movements.

Artymis continued this for several minutes. She made two cuts crossing each other like an x. She stopped and panted. "What I'd give right now to be a metalbender." She panted. She was about to continue when a voice called out:

"Hello, sister."

Artymis spun around and barely dodged some lightning. She swallowed and saw Azula standing a mere hundred feet from her. "What's up with the sister talk, now?" Artymis asked, standing in her fighting position.

"Well, you and my brother _are_ together, right?" Azula asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your business." Artymis gritted.

"Oh, but it is and it makes us family now." The princess argued, "But, you see, I got to see if you're good enough for the Royal Family." Her eyes harden. "But I don't think it'll work out, sister dear. Especially when you're someone I hate."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Artymis asked.

"I'm going to fix it."

Azula took advantage of the first strike. She thrust her hands out, two fingers pointed out. Two bolts of blue lightning sparked and aimed towards the Avatar. Artymis dodged. She used her water whip to prevent the female Firebender from sparking anything else. But Azula took an advantage of kicking fire. Artymis yelped and moved out of the way. Before the next strike could pass, rocks started falling down around them. The Avatar looked up and used her airbending to change the course of one of the falling rocks. She thrust it towards Azula, who did the splits and dodged the rock. Azula winced when she did the splits. The splits wasn't her favorite thing, but it saved her life. Artymis used the crumbs of the rocks to make a shield between herself and the princess. Artymis trusted her aim like Toph had taught her and threw random rocks from her little wall towards Azula. The Firebender easily blocked the blind attacks. She leaped into the air, bringing her knees close to her chest. She spun in a ball in the air before straightening her body and kicking her feet out to create a lightning bolt. This wiped Artymis' little wall down. Artymis grunted but felt herself back up as she dodged and counter-attacked the lightning attacks. She was thrown against the wall, hitting her head and collapsing on the cold metal.

Princess Azula smirked as she calmly walked over to the Avatar's body. She grabbed the girl by her shoulder and pushed against the brick wall. "Where's your precious Zuko now, Artymis?" She asked.

Artymis opened her eyes a little and stared at Azula with a drowsy look.

"Aw, he's not here to rescue you?" Azula mocked a pout. "Well then, your death will be kept between you and me." She held out her free hand and created a blue flame above her palm. "Any last words, Avatar?"

"Yeah... " Artymis said in a drowsy voice. "Good-bye!" Her eyes opened all the way and she kicked Azula square in the chest.

Azula back up, wincing from the surprise attack. She glared at Artymis, who took a fighting stance. Suddenly, a colored liquid mixed with water and earth, exploded from the drill and engulfed the two female benders. Artymis rose to her feet, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the juice over her body. Azula stared in disgust at her arms at how covered they were from the juice. Artymis glanced up at the Firebender to see that her guard was down. The Airbender took this advantage to blow a strong wind that forced the princess to fall over the side of the drill.

Artymis turned around to resume her work on the final blow. "Now," She started. "All I need is - " A large rock landed three feet away from her. She blinked. "For once in my life, that's exactly what I need." She cut off the sides of the rock so it cut downwards with airbending. She positioned it right where the two cuts she made intersected. The Airbender clapped her hands and ran up the wall.

* * *

Katara and Sokka cried out as their little ride in the water-earth river came to it's end. The two siblings sat up and coughed. Katara took a look around their surroundings. They were outside, behind the drill, in front of the waterfall of the colored juice. 

"Oh no!" The Waterbender muttered. Ty Lee was coming down the waterfall with a smirk on her face. Katara jumped to her feet and thrust her hands out, wrists touching and palms out.

Right before Ty Lee could reach the end of her ride, the water around her pulled her back so she was right at the exit. She blinked and tried to get out, but the water was too strong.

"Ha!" Katara smirked, "Try blocking my chi now, you circus-pink-Fire-Nation freak!"

Sokka stared at his sister.

"What?" She asked, seeing his stare.

"I'm the one that says that." Sokka said.

"Well, too bad!" Katara yelled, glaring at him and returning her gaze on Ty Lee.

"Well, keep it up!" Sokka encouraged, "It'll build up pressure in the pipes and they'll explode!" A few minutes passed by when he said, "Keep it up, baby sister. You're doing a-ok!"

"Shut up, Sokka!" Katara yelled, "I'm sick and tired of taking orders from you!"

"Need help?" A familiar voice asked.

The siblings looked and saw Toph walk towards them.

"Yeah, we can!" Katara answered, "Help me block this juice to build up pressure."

Toph stopped beside her, "I originally meant shutting Sokka up. But, I can do that." Toph turned around and thrust her hands out towards the waterfall. Her palms facing outwards and her wrists were close to one another.

"Wha - No!" Ty Lee cried as the juice was forced all the way back. _Azula will_ not_ like this!_

* * *

Artymis was still running up the wall when she decided that now it was time for the u-turn. She turned around and ran with new speed with the help from the wind. She barely felt her feet touch the wall as she charged down. She jumped off and landed on the rock that was settled in the x hard. 

Azula had just gotten on top of the drill when she was thrown off her feet by a strong wave of wind. She screamed.

Both girls felt the drill shake and heard the metal body rumble and creak as it dropped to the ground. Artymis heard the whirring of the drill stop from the other side of the wall. She smiled, knowing their mission was done. She heard more juice explode. "Oh no." She shook her head and created a large ball of air and fit herself inside before the juice coated her. "That's better," Artymis grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

Azula, on the other hand, felt the juice fall on her again, giving her another coating of juice. "Argh!" She bald her hands into fists. "Avatar Artymis...!" She shouted in fury. She looked over her shoulder to see Ty Lee running up to her.

"Azula, are you ok?" The acrobat asked.

Azula gave her a deadly look and Ty Lee back away. She followed her princess to the main control room where Azula stormed in, covered in the juice. Scared Ty Lee followed her. The female Firebender noticed Mai was sitting in her chair, twirling her knife.

Mai stopped and looked at the princess, "We lost." She said.

"I can see that, Mai!" Azula yelled. She glared at Minister Ching. "I thought you said this drill would work, _Minister_!"

"As you had said," Minister Ching said with a calm expression. "Things like invading Ba Sing Se are not that easy."

Azula narrowed her fiery golden eyes. "Then, find a way to invade it easily!" She yelled.

Mai glanced at Ty Lee, "Did you see him?" She asked.

Ty Lee knew she was referring to the Water Tribe boy. She shook her head. She pouted, "No."

_I know how that feels,_ the assassin thought, twirling her knife again.

* * *

"Last call for Ba Sing Se." The female conductor called out to the crowd. 

Zuko and Iroh were already in line to board the train. Zuko and Iroh took an empty place against the window.

"Are you glad we're now finally going to Ba Sing Se?" Iroh asked.

Zuko didn't answer, instead he stared out at the window.

Iroh shook his head. He looked around. Next to him was a lovely brown-haired woman with her husband. The woman was cradling a baby in her arms. Next to the man was a younger woman, around sixteen or so, and appeared to be the man's sister.

Iroh smiled and studied the baby's face. "What a beautiful baby," He complimented.

The woman, Ying, looked up and smiled. "Thank you. Hope is beautiful, isn't she?" She whispered, smiling down warmly at her daughter.

On the other side of the cart, three Freedom Fighters sat in the shadows with lowered hats and pulled up shirts. _Get away from them,_ Jet thought. _They're Firebenders, woman. Save your child._

The old Firebender nodded, not noticing the three lurking figures. "Hope is a suitable name for your child." The train started to move and took on a speed that would get them all to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Artymis, Toph, Katara, and Sokka stood on the wall. They stared into the setting sun over the mountains on the horizon. 

"I'm so glad we stopped that drill," Artymis said. "And glad that that juice if off of me." She looked down at her pants and shirt to check again for any juice.

"Yeah, it took a lot of bending to get it out of my hair." Katara agreed.

"I still thought _I_ could at least still have it." Toph pouted.

"Toph," Artymis and Katara warned in a motherly-sisterly tone.

"Fine." Toph crossed her arms.

"Well, I just wanna say something." Sokka said.

"You'll shut up now?" Toph asked, looking hopeful.

"No!" Sokka rolled his eyes, "Just, good effort out there, Team Avatar!"

"Enough!" Artymis yelled, turning her angry face to him. "I hate that name!"

Katara nodded in agreement, "She's right. No matter how many times you say it, it'll never catch on."

"Then, if that team name won't catch on," Sokka looked thoughtful.

"Let's get going to Ba Sing Se now." Toph started walking, the others following. "There's probably a train we can catch."

"Or, we'll just sleep here and catch the first one tomorrow." Artymis said.

"How 'bout the Fearsome Foursome!" Sokka posed.

"Sokka," Katara groaned.

"What?" He asked, "We're fearsome and there's four of us!"

"No." Toph said.

They all walked along on the wall.

"Fantastic Four?" Sokka suggested.

Everyone stopped and exchanged looks. "Nah!" They all laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Fantastic Four? lol Looking back at it, I think I could've done better, but is it bad like "The Library" chapter? The reason I put some of Mai's thoughts in is because she knows now that Zuko and Artymis are in love. For a girl who had a crush on him since their childhood and still has those feelings, I was thinking that maybe she was wondering about the matter. I didn't though want her emotions to break through and be crystal clear to the world - that's not Mai and that's what makes her cool! I thought that maybe Azula calls Artymis her sister would really bring up the heat between each other since they don't like each other yet they'll gonna be somewhat family. I'm so happy that I typing more chapters now, I was shut down for a while , huh? Well, I hope this chapter was good enough. Next one should come out before August (no promises!)**

**P.S. "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" are coming pretty soon. I decided to change the Sokka's Tale and give Katara her own Tale. Momo has his, of course, but it's pretty short. So, I'll tell you the quick sum-up of Sokka's Tale: He thinks of Yue and regrets not saying "I love you" to her. Katara's Tale: She thinks of her mother. They're both really, really, really short (from what I typed so far). Each one is like, 200-300 words. So, I want to make them really good. Any ideas or suggestions?** **I'm opened!**

**Typewriterman: Hey, good to see you! How are those profiles coming along?**

**wastelander1230: Thank you, I hope this chapter meet your standards.**


	16. The City, The Prison

**Author's Note:**** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Winter Rose Alchemist. She is my buddy, a sister-figure, and a great person to talk to. This story is for you, Twilight Rose Alchemist (she was known as Winter Rose Alchemist, but changed it)! And to my: readers, reviewers, and friends.**

* * *

**-The City... The Prison-**

Artymis, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Momo sat in the train. In just a few minutes, they would be beyond the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. There was some excitement in them, but they still felt a little weary from their recent battle against the Fire Nation.

"I can't wait to see Ba Sing Se." Katara commented.

"Yeah," Toph said in a dull voice. "Whoo-hoo."

"What's wrong with Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked, turning to her.

"It's just like a prison." Toph said, "The entire city is a prison - walls, secrets, rules. I hate it."

"Ah, come on!" Katara said, "It shouldn't be all that bad!"

"But it is," Toph said.

Artymis nodded in agreement. "I only came here when I had to, which was only a couple of times. It's a prison, like Toph says."

"It is?" Katara asked in dismay.

Artymis nodded.

Sokka groaned from frustration, "Come on! It could've changed."

"Hopefully," Artymis muttered.

"You wish," Toph mumbled.

"Well, we can find Appa and Anduril." Katara said, looking at Artymis from the corner of her eyes.

Artymis nodded bitterly, "I hope. But it's such a metropolis."

"Right!" Sokka grinned, "Who can hide a big, poofy sky bison and a long, shiny dragon?"

_You never know_, Toph thought, remembering how big it was last time.

The train passed through a tunnel. The Water Tribe siblings looked out the windows, excited while the Airbender and Earthbender remained untouched by the tunnel.

"Wow!" Sokka whispered when the train got out of the tunnel of the inner wall. Before him, outside the train window, was indeed a metropolis.

"I can't believe it." Katara whispered. There were so many houses and they were crammed together that the only thing that seemed to separate them was trees. Hills and hills of houses.

"You better, Sugar Queen." Toph had to smirk.

Katara frowned but let it go.

The train seemed to move for hours while the siblings scanned the metropolis. There were walls and bridges and tiny little buildings. The train finally slowed down to a halt at the station. The four friends and Momo got out and stared at the scenery.

Artymis clasped her hands together in prayer and shut her eyes. She tried to detect Anduril's presence. When she couldn't, she used her mind's voice to call him out:

_Anduril?_

Nothing.

_Anduril!_

Still, nothing.

Artymis sighed. Toph placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," She said. "We'll find them. Soon."

The Airbender smiled down at her, "Thanks, Toph."

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Sokka asked the girls. "Or are we gonna talk to the Earth King?"

At that moment, a young woman in her twenties walked up to the group. Toph immediately stiffen, though, no one noticed. The woman had long shiny and sleek black hair. She had a welcoming smile and her dimples were light. Her grey eyes didn't have the warmth the friends were used to. She wore a high-class green uniform.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se," She said in a somewhat high-pitched and robotic voice. "My name is Jo Dee. I shall be your hostess as long as you're in our wonderful city. It is an honor to show the Avatar and her friends around." She smiled at Artymis and the others. "Sokka," She looked at him then to Katara. "Katara." Her eyes laid on Toph, "And Toph. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," Katara said. "Nice to meet you Jo Dee."

"A pleasure," Jo Dee's smile had not left her face, making Artymis wonder if her cheeks hurt. "Now, where would you like to go?" She asked.

Sokka immediately answered that: "We need to see the Earth King. We have important information about the war."

"War?" Jo Dee asked, but the smile never left her face. "There is no war."

"Uh, yeah there is!" Artymis said, exchanging looks with Katara.

"No, there isn't." Jo Dee said with a high and cheery voice. "Everyone is safe in Ba Sing Se, our wonderful city." Her tone got a little serious. "Come now." She turned with the unwavering smile.

When she was walking down the stairs of the train station, Sokka said, "What the heck?"

"What does she mean there's no war?" Katara asked.

"I don't trust her." Toph spoke her mind.

Artymis nodded, "I know." She ran behind Toph and said, "Save me, little sister!"

Toph had to smirk, "Yeah right!" She let Momo jump on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." Katara said. "Jo Dee is going to wonder where we are."

"She didn't even hear the urgency in my voice!" Sokka complained as they walked down the stairs.

"Maybe 'cause your voice sounds like that all the time, Soak." Artymis said.

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "I mean, you sound like that when you get up too early in the morning."

"I do not!" Sokka argued.

"Yeah, you do." Toph argued back.

Katara sighed, "Here we go again."

Artymis shrugged. "Boys don't want to admit girls are right."

Katara nodded, "That's true."

* * *

Prince Zuko was walking down the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. They had been there now for a few hours. The Firebender blinked when he didn't sense his uncle's presence. He turned around to see his uncle catching up, holding a vase of exotic flowers. Zuko groaned. 

Iroh noticed this when he caught up with his nephew. "What?" He asked, and realized it was the flowers. "I just want our new place to look nice. Life should have some beauty."

"I don't plan making a life here," Zuko gritted, walking again with his uncle. "This city is a prison."

Iroh just smiled, "Life happens wherever you are at. Besides, I don't think a prison has so many kind people."

Zuko spotted two thieves lurking in the alley, looking mischievous. "Yeah, right."

"Be the way, I found us some new jobs." His uncle said, "And we start this afternoon."

"Where are we working?" Zuko asked.

"At a tea shop." Iroh answered, looking pleased.

Zuko groaned, "A tea shop?!" He asked.

Iroh shrugged, "The manager needed help, my dear nephew. And I offered our services."

"Are you sure the manager _needed_ our services?" Zuko asked, knowing his uncle very well. "Or did _you_ want the job?"

Iroh pretended he didn't hear. "We might want to get going."

Zuko rolled his eyes. _Typical_, he thought.

Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee watched the two men walk down the street in the opposite direction.

"Look at them," Jet gritted his teeth. "Firebenders living right under our noses."

"Just leave it, Jet!" Smellerbee pleaded. "Maybe you overlooked something! Maybe the old man had some matches for firestones!"

"Smellerbee!" Jet hissed, "I know what I saw!"

"Then what are you going to do?" She asked, "Kill them?"

"No," Jet answered. "I'll gather up evidence, turn it to the police and let _them_ handle it."

Smellerbee sighed. "Jet, we want to start a new life."

Jet didn't seem to hear. He walked off.

Smellerbee looked at Longshot. "I guess it's just the two of us."

* * *

"This is the lower ring." Jo Dee explained to the four friends in the carriage. "This is where the newest arrivals live at first. It is also where people who work with their hands - craftsmen, artists, gardeners - live." 

Katara glanced out through the carriage window. She noticed all the people wore shabby and dark-colored clothes. "Why do you guys have all the poor people blocked into one part of the city? Why the walls?"

"Oh, that's simple!" Jo Dee said, "There's the wall outside that protects Ba Sing Se, and the ones inside the help maintain order."

"Maintain order?" Sokka asked.

"That's the reason why I really didn't come." Artymis muttered, looking at the children playing, making the best of their life. "Everyone was treated by their stats. It's like a status quo."

"Can we see the king now?" Toph asked Jo Dee.

Jo Dee made a soft and light laugh. "Oh no!" She said, "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King!" She laughed lightly and softly.

The friends exchange looks. "But, it's important." Sokka said.

Jo Dee turned her face away and looked out the carriage's opened window. "Oh look!" She said in her high cheery voice, "We're about to enter the middle ring. The carriage passed through some guards and a thick wall. When they emerged from the tunnel, Jo Dee started to giving the tour: "In the middle ring, there are restaurants, shops, beauty salons, and the University of Ba Sing Se."

Everyone immediately remembered Professor Zei, who had stayed in the Wan Sing Tong's library.

"Yeah," Artymis said, looking at Jo Dee. "We met Professor Zei. He said - "

Sokka cut in with an angry tone towards Jo Dee, "He took us to this underground library where we discovered something absolutely important about the Fire Nation to defeat them in the war and the Earth King _has to hear it immediately_!"

Jo Dee's smile widen. "Isn't history so fascinating?"

_What the heck?_ Artymis thought.

_What is wrong with her?_ Katara thought.

_I wanna pumble her,_ Toph pouted.

Jo Dee looked out at the window, "We're reaching the top ring now." She turned to the kids. "If you will excuse me, I must inform them who you are and that your house is in the top ring." She stepped out of the carriage.

Once she was gone, Sokka yelled hysterically. "What's up with that woman?!" He turned to the three girls. "It's like she doesn't hear me at all!"

"It's called being handled." Toph crossed her arms, "Get use to it."

Katara and Artymis hung their heads and slumped in their seats. Jo Dee entered the carriage and took her seat. "We will enter the top ring now." She began explaining who lived here and a few other things.

Artymis looked out the window, looking rather bored. Well, who wouldn't when Jo Dee was talking. The Airbender gazed out at the scenery. She saw the walls surrounding the palace of the Earth King. She also noticed three men in dark green robes and hats that nearly covered the top portion of their face. She watched them. The three men stood at the entrance of the palace wall. The three of them seem to notice her stare and looked up to stare straight at her. Artymis tensed. She had seen those uniforms before, once or twice on her visits to Ba Sing Se. She thought they were just guards from a higher rank, but now that she was looking at them, she didn't think so.

"Who are those men?" Artymis asked Jo Dee, never taking her eyes off of the men.

Jo Dee looked, "Oh." She said, "Those men are the Dai Li. They maintain the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se."

"They sure don't look nice," Sokka said, eyeing the men.

The carriage kept moving and the men known as the Dai Li were out of sight.

"How do they maintain the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"Oh, they do bits here and there." Jo Dee said in her cheery voice.

Toph looked skeptical. "Oh? What's the bits 'here and there'?"

Jo Dee pretended not to hear. "Look." She said, looking out the window. "We have arrived at your house." She stepped out of the carriage first. "Come now."

Sokka got out first, a curious look in his eyes. Katara went out after him, a look of uncertainly on her tanned face. Artymis followed, Toph came out after her. The four friends stopped in front of the porch of their house. It looked quaint with it's golden roof and Earth tone colors.

"Do you like your house?" Jo Dee asked.

Toph tapped the ground lightly with her right foot. "It's so small."

"I'm glad you like it." Jo Dee said. "Oh, I almost forgot." She took a scroll from the insides of her sleeves. She unrolled it and said, "I received this when we entered the top ring. It's about your request to meet with the Earth King."

"We can see him?!" Artymis asked with a hopeful look.

"Actually, your request is being processed. It should be put through in a bout a month." Jo Dee said with her smile. "Then, you may see him three weeks afterwards."

"A _month_ to process it?!" Sokka gaped.

"And an extra three weeks?!" Katara cried.

"Six to eight weeks to process," Jo Dee corrected. "And it is actually twenty-five days afterwards."

"We can't wait that long!" Sokka yelled.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Katara asked.

Jo Dee just smiled, "Oh no. I am just a tour lady. Follow me, I'll show you your house. It looks lovely inside." She walked up the steps and passed the four stunned friends. She helped herself inside.

"I sweat she's weird." Toph said.

Katara nodded in agreement, "Apparently the war isn't so important to the Earth King."

"Uh, I would think so." Artymis said, "I mean. The Fire Nation just tried to barge in on his doorstep."

"Maybe we can beat it out of her." Toph suggested.

Everyone stared at her.

"Ok, bad idea." Toph's shoulders slumped.

"Come on," Katara said, walked to the door of their house. "We better get inside or she'll wonder where we went."

"Good." Sokka muttered, following her in. "Maybe we can threaten her with our disappearance."

"Sokka," Katara sighed.

Artymis and Toph followed their friends in. "Maybe we can put her to sleep and put her hand in water." Artymis suggested, "I heard that works when you want them to tell the truth."

"It does?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Artymis looked doubtful. "Then again, Bumi told me this..."

"How do you like it?" Jo Dee's cheery voice brought the friends out of their suggestions. "I hope it's to your liking."

"It's... quaint." Katara struggled with the words.

"Corny." Toph mumbled under her breath. Artymis lightly elbowed her.

"I am so pleased it is to your liking," Jo Dee bowed her head.

Artymis walked to the window. She crossed her arms over her stomach. "If we're going to be here for a long time, I suggest we look for Anduril and Appa."

"I will take you to wherever you would like to go,"

"No thanks." Toph immediately said, "We need to do things on our own. No offense, but you would be in the way."

Jo Dee didn't frown. "Oh, I won't be in the way. I shall wait for you all outside in the carriage." She walked out of the house.

Toph groaned from frustration. "Can't I at least have her half-buried in quicksand?"

"No, Toph." Katara shook her head.

"Come on," Artymis turned on her heel and started walking out. "We need to look, and hopefully, have some questions answered."

* * *

"I feel ridiculous." Zuko muttered under his breath. 

"Shang, can you help me?" Iroh asked, holding out the strings of his apron.

Zuko tied the string. "Do we have to do this?" He asked.

"Shang!" Iroh frowned. "Now, let's have some of that tea!" He smiled as he took a sip from the tea cup that the manager had offered. Iroh sipped the tea, hoping the sweet liquid could soothe his mind. But instead, he spat it out with a look of disgust. "This is not tea!" He stated angrily, "It's just hot water and leaves!"

Zuko rose an eyebrow. "Uncle, that's what _all_ tea is made of."

Iroh's face was in a state of shock. "How could a member of my own family say such a thing?!"

"Because I can." Zuko responded.

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "Then we'll have to make changes."

_Oh boy,_ Zuko thought. _Here we go..._

* * *

After only visiting two places, Jo Dee had said it was enough for one day. 

"But I haven't even found out if my brother is here!" Artymis argued with Jo Dee.

The tour lady only smiled. "Everyone is safe here in Ba Sing Se."

"And another thing!" Artymis said, "Why did that student at the university ask about the war?"

"Everyone is safe here in Ba Sing Se." Jo Dee repeated.

Artymis groaned from frustration and slumped in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest. When they reached their house in the top ring, Artymis barged out. Her friends followed. Jo Dee stayed in the carriage.

She closed the door and talked to them through the window, "I am sorry if no one has seen your dragon or bison. Perhaps, next time. Ta ta." The carriage took off.

Katara walked over to Artymis, "Art. It's alright. We'll find them."

Artymis sighed and let her arms fall from their angry posture. "I know, I know. It's just..."

"She's driving everyone crazy!" Sokka yelled, finishing the sentence for his friend.

"Exactly!" Artymis said.

"Someone's watching." Katara announced in a low voice.

Sokka followed her eyes to across the street. There, in the house directly across from them, was a man peaking in at them through his window. Sokka turned to the girls, "Hey, follow me." The four friends crossed the street and Sokka knocked on the door.

A man with a bald head and a white mustache opened the door. He saw Artymis. "You're the Avatar." He said, "I'm Ping."

"Hello, Ping." Artymis managed a calm and friendly voice.

"So, Ping." Sokka stepped in. "What's the dealio around here?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ping asked.

"You know, about the war." Artymis pointed out.

"Why is everyone so scared to talk about it?" Katara asked him.

"Scared?" Ping tried to act shocked, but it was obvious he knew something. "War? What are you all talking about?"

"I can feel you shaking, Ping." Toph said.

"Alright," Sokka said. "What's the dealio?"

"P-Please!" Ping said, "I've worked three years to earn this house."

"Who's going to take it?" Artymis asked him.

"J-Just don't mention the war here." Ping warned, "And stay away from the Dai Li." He closed the door in their faces.

"What was up with him?" Toph asked as they walked back to their house.

"He seemed so scared," Katara pointed out.

"He didn't really answer my question." Sokka said, opening the door to their house.

"He acted as if there is no war." Artymis sat down on one of the cushions on the floor. "In fact, he warned us not to mention the war here."

"Think it gots something to do with Miss 'Everyone-is-safe-here-in-Ba-Sing-Se'?" Toph asked.

Artymis shrugged, "I don't know."

"I say we storm into the palace and demand to see the king!" Sokka yelled.

"Pu-lease!" Toph said, "Like you could stand up to those Dai Li men."

"And another thing," Katara said. "Why did he say stay away from them? Aren't they suppose to maintain the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se?"

"This place is so weird." Toph said after a few seconds.

"Yeah," Artymis laid down on the floor. "It's weird."

* * *

Zuko laid on his bed. His arms were behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His first day of work was officially the day he hated most. He had managed to remain polite and calm, but he still hated the job. He heard his uncle looking around for the fire stones. At first, he didn't understand why his uncle didn't just make a fire with his hands. But, then he remembered that they were in hiding. Firebending was absolutely forbidden to them at the moment. 

"Where did those fire stones go?" Iroh muttered, looking in the cupboards. He left their apartment for a few minutes, then came back in. "I borrowed fire stones from our neighbor."

Zuko shrugged.

"Such kind people," Iroh said.

"Just for lending us a couple of fire stones?" Zuko asked.

"Every little kind thing reflect the heart of a person, my dear nephew." Iroh said, lighting up fire.

Watching them, through the clothesline, Jet narrowed his eyes. So much for seeing the old man actually Firebend. "I'll get you." The Freedom Fighter promised and disappeared in the night.

* * *

The friends woke up late the next morning. Katara walked outside to get some mail while the other three ate some fruit for breakfast (much to Sokka's dismay). Katara came rushing back into their house, her face lit up. 

"I've found a way to talk to the Earth King!" She cried out.

Artymis, Toph, and Sokka looked up. "What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"The Earth King is holding a party for his pet bear!" Katara summed up what she read on the scroll.

"Well, that's a way in the palace!" Artymis sat up.

"But," Sokka said with uncertainly. "Certainly, you mean for his platypus-bear."

"Um, no." Katara re-read the lines.

"Gopher-bear?" Toph offered.

Katara shook her head.

"Armadillo-bear?" Artymis read over her shoulder.

Again, Katara shook her head.

"Wow." Sokka breathed. "It's just... bear."

"Anyways!" Katara changed the subject, "We can all sneak into the crowd, blend in, and have a word with the Earth King without Jo Dee!"

Toph shook her head. "Mmm, won't work."

Her three friends looked at her. "What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"No offense," Toph said. "But a _real_ society crowd could spot you a mile away. You've got no manners."

"We've got no manners?" Artymis asked her, placing her hands on her hips.

Toph, sensing the haughtiness in her tone, said, "I meant Boomerang Guy."

"Hey!" Sokka whined.

"No offense," Katara said. "She's right, Sokka. You have no manners at all."

"Artymis and Katara can pull it off," Toph said. "But, Sokka. You're lucky to pass off as a busboy."

"I can be fancy!" Sokka argued.

"No, you can't." Artymis joked. She looked back at Toph, "Maybe, baby sister, you could help us act like proper society girls." She sat on the cushion next to the Earthbender.

Toph thought about it. "Alright," She said. "But..."

"But what?" Katara asked.

"We're gonna have to dress up." The Earthbender shuddered, "And wear make up."

Artymis immediately yelled, "I'm not wearing makeup!"

Katara placed her hands on her hips and put on a motherly strict expression. "Oh yes you are."

Artymis sat to her full height and said, "No, I'm not."

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Can I at least put my hair down?" Artymis asked as Katara combed and styled her long brown hair.

"No." Toph answered for her. "My mother said this style is the latest, even though the name is dorky." She tugged at her long braids that framed her face. Her eyes looked so feminine with the blue eye shadow. Her lips were painted a red color that the high society females used. And her pale cheeks had a blush on them. Her kimono looked beautiful with it's lime and dark green color.

Artymis pouted.

"Oh, come on." Katara said, "It doesn't look that bad."

_Easy for you to say,_ Artymis thought. _You and Toph don't look dorky._

It was true. Like Toph, Katara looked beautiful. Her hair was arranged in the Earth Kingdom bun style with a headdress. She had blue eye shadow and red paint on her lips that stood out on her tanned skin, especially the blush on her cheek. Her kimono was similar to Toph's, but a different style.

"Done." Katara smiled.

Artymis forced herself to look in the mirror. Her hair was parted to the side and pulled into a bun with chopsticks in it. Her face as completely foreign to her: her blue eye shadow brought out the green in her eyes, the paint on her lips made her look older and the blush on her cheeks made them look thinner.

"And I have to wear this with the dress?" The Airbender asked, standing up and looking at her kimono: it was like Toph's and Katara's, only a different style.

"You wanna stop the Fire Nation?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Artymis answered.

"Then it helps."

The girls put earrings on and stepped out of their room. Sokka was staring at Momo when he looked up and saw the three girls with fans. "Attack of the makeup artists!" He joked.

"Shut it." Artymis warned, walking to the door.

Toph pulled on her arm, "Don't talk to the commoners, Art. First rule of society."

Katara was a bit shocked, but expected it.

Artymis rolled her eyes.

"We'll try to get you in," Katara told Sokka. "Just stay close to the palace and we'll send a signal or something."

Sokka nodded, "No problem. Will it be a hairbrush?" He grinned.

The three girls rose their fans and began beating Sokka.

* * *

Zuko was serving tea when he overheard a few guards tell Iroh, "This is the best tea in the city!" 

And, apparently, it was. Ever since Iroh made the change in the tea, business was booming. The tea manager seemed quite pleased. Zuko would only think, _It's stupid tea. What's the big deal?_ He officially thought his uncle was crazy when Iroh said:

"The secret ingredient is love."

_Yep,_ Zuko thought as he cleaned up a table. _He's crazy_.

Outside the tea shop in an alley, Jet stood. For the past day and night, he couldn't get solid evidence that Shang and his uncle were Firebenders. He sighed. Where was Smellerbee and Longshot when you needed them?

"Jet."

Jet turned around.

Smellerbee, with Longshot behind her, stood facing.

"Where have you guys been?" Jet asked. "You know I could use help with surveillance here!"

"Well, we've been thinking about that." Smellerbee said with an uneasiness in her voice.

"You got evidence?" Jet asked, a little hope in his eyes.

"No." Smellerbee said, "We've come to stop you."

"Stop me?" Jet repeated. "Why?" His brown eyes harden.

"We think you're becoming obsessed." She explained, "Again."

"No, I'm not!" Jet argued, "I'm just securing our safety and everyone else's from the Fire Nation!" He looked at his comrades hard. "Have you forgotten what the Fire Nation has done to us? To our families? To our lives?"

This caused Smellerbee and Longshot to look the other way, in shame and pain.

Jet sighed. "Look," He said, looking at them. "If you're not gonna help me, then I'll have to do this the hard way." He turned his back on them and started walking to the entrance of the tea shop where Shang and Mushi worked.

"Jet! No!" Smellerbee whispered, but she was too late.

Jet swung the door open hard, making heads turn. Zuko and Iroh turned around to see the intruder. Jet seemed furious and Zuko had a feeling it wasn't because he decline his offer as a Freedom Fighter.

"I've had enough!" Jet shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the two workers. "Those men are Firebenders!"

Everyone had an expression of confusion and amusement. Zuko and Iroh concealed their horror with calm expressions and raised eyebrows. The two guards who spoke highly of the tea, got out of their seats with serious expressions. "Alright, boy." One of them said to Jet, "Take it easy."

"No!" Jet yelled, "I won't! They're Firebenders!" He took out his two swords. "I'll prove it!"

"Put the swords down, son." The other guard warned.

Zuko, though, took the matter into his own hands. He slid the twin blades from one of the guard's belt. "You want a show?" He asked, tossing them between his hands. "I'll give you one."

Jet smirked at the challenge. "You're gonna need firebending."

_On the contrary,_ Zuko thought. _I have other methods of fighting._

And so, the duel between the two young men began.

Jet was the first one to make the move. He slashed his blades at Zuko, who blocked it with the twin broadswords. In just a matter of seconds, the duel was taken outside the teashop. Zuko had to block most of Jet's attacks and couldn't really attack. Jet brought his blades down on Zuko and Zuko managed to block them, but Jet pushed them down further.

"You're probably hoping that your uncle will help you with some firebending, huh?" Jet asked Zuko in a low voice.

"You're the one who needs help!" Zuko said and brought his own blades on Jet.

* * *

Artymis, Katara, and Toph were in line to get inside the palace. Artymis looked at Katara with some doubt, "I thought we could sneak in." She whispered. 

Katara shrugged; she had no idea they had to be checked before going in. Then again, the Earth King would need to be heavily guarded. So it made sense.

"Leave it to me," Toph said. When it was their turn to present their invitation to the guards, the Earthbender pulled out the golden seal of the Bei Fong family. "I think this will do." She told the guard.

But unlike the ferry lady, he wouldn't allow access. "Only invitations. Step out of line." He said.

The three girls frowned. Toph placed the seal in the insides of her sleeves, "Look." She said in a haughty voice, "The Soom Yan Hans are waiting for us. I'm gonna have to tell them who wouldn't let me and my sisters in."

"Step out of line." The guard said in a more demanding tone.

The girls had no choice but to step out of line. "Jerk," Artymis muttered under her breath. "Now what?" She asked.

"You know, I'm kinda wishing that ferry lady was here." Toph said.

From the corner of her eye, Katara saw a wealthy man step out of his carriage. The guards bowed to him. A smirk appeared on her painted face. She turned to Artymis, "Artymis."

"Hmm?" Artymis looked at her.

"You're old enough," She jerked her chin lightly at the wealthy man who was speaking with a guard.

Artymis' eyes widen. "Heck no!" She whispered hoarsely, realizing what her friend intended her to do.

Katara muffled a laugh. "She was only joking, Doll." Toph said.

"Oh." Artymis looked the other way.

"But serious, I bet we can trick him to let us in." Katara whispered.

"Leave it to me," Artymis used Toph's line. "No one can resist the sweet innocent lost act." She lightly pulled Katara and Toph with her to the wealthy man. The man was always walking but stopped then the three young girls stopped in front of him. "Sir," Artymis said in a voice higher than her own. "I'm so sorry to bother you." The man didn't say anything, so Artymis took it as 'go on.' "We received an invitation, but my sisters lost them." She then whispered to the man, "My sister is light-headed and my baby sister is blind."

For Toph's story, it was true and it fit perfectly. Katara's though, was a revenge for the "You're old enough." If it wasn't an act, Katara would've glared at Artymis, but only smiled and looked light-headed.

"We were hoping if you could help us," Artymis made a sweet smile.

Whether the man fell for the lie or for their sweet and lost faces, he made a polite smile. "I would be honored to escort you and your sisters." He walked past them and gestured them to follow.

The three girls hid a triumphant grin as they followed. The man simply passed the guard, who took notice and bowed. His expression was a mild shock to the three girls who followed the man. He seemed to think he should've let the three girls in. Well, the three girls thought so. When his back was turned, the three female benders threw raspberries at the guard, who didn't take any notice.

Artymis, Katara, and Toph entered the palace with the man. The three girls found the room where the party was being held was extremely large and many people wearing rich clothes and accessories.

"By the way," Their escort said, looking down at the three girls. "I am Long Fei."

"Oh!" Artymis said, "My name is Arivana."

"I'm Sayuri." Katara lied, and she glanced at Toph. "This is our baby sister, Dumb." _That_ was revenge for the Sugar Queen nickname.

Toph slightly frowned.

"Now," Long Fei said, scanning the crowd. "Where would your family be?"

The girls had not thought about that. "Um," Artymis scanned the crowd, pretending to look for this made-up family. "I don't see them here."

"I believe they're come later." Toph lied.

"Right!" Katara said, perhaps a bit too quickly. "But thank you for all your help, sir." She lightly pulled Artymis and Toph with her, but Long Fei stood right in front of them. The three girls took a step back.

"No, I couldn't leave you." Long Fei said, "It would rude as your escort to leave you without first finding your families. We're keep looking." He turned his back on them, and took a few steps.

Artymis and Katara exchanged glances while Toph frowned. There was no losing this guy until they found their supposed family.

Artymis made a quiet sigh, "I guess Sokka's gonna have to wait."

* * *

They twisted and attacked and blocked. It wasn't until they stood a good ten yards from each other that they stopped swirling their blades at each other. Zuko and Jet breathed hard and didn't notice the crowd that had gathered around them. 

"Stop the fight." A voice said.

Zuko turned around to see two men dressed in fine dark green robes and hats that shadowed their eyes.

"That young man!" The tea shop manager pointed at Jet, "Assaulted my employees and wreck property of my shop!" He turned to the two fine dressed men.

"It's true, sir." One of the guards said, "We saw the whole thing. That man had disrupt the peace in the shop and assaulted the finest tea maker in the city."

"Aw," Iroh seemed modest for the moment.

"No!" Jet yelled, "I'm not lying!" He pointed the top of his blade at Zuko and Iroh. "They're Firebenders!"

Zuko turned back to Jet and felt the two mysterious men walk past him, sending an odd feeling towards Zuko.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Jet cried out when the two men took his swords and cuffed his hands behind his back. "I'll telling you! They're Firebenders!"

"Silence." One of the men said as they threw him into a cart.

Jet's eyes widen. Why wouldn't these men listen? "THEY'RE FIREBENDERS!" He shouted as he was taken away.

Zuko and Iroh watched him leave as the others re-entered the tea shop. From within the crowd, Smellerbee sighed. Longshot placed a hand on her shoulder and urged her to come. She did. And they disappeared into an alley.

Zuko exchanged looks with his uncle. Were they still safe in Ba Sing Se?

* * *

Sokka had snuck into the party. After about half-an-hour of waiting outside the palace, he had had enough. He disguised himself as a busboy and slipped into the party unseen. He had a tray of drinks on his hand as he glanced into the crowd around him for the girls. _Where are they?_ he thought. 

"A cup of wine, if you don't mind." A familiar voice said. Sokka turned around to see Toph picking up a golden cup in the lady way.

"Toph!" He whispered in delight. "You found me!" He frowned, "After leaving me hanging for thirty minutes!"

"Sorry, Sokka." Artymis stood by Toph. She noticed the cup of wine and snatched it from the Earthbender. "You're too young." The Airbender explained simply and took a sip.

"Right," Katara rolled her eyes.

"What took you so long?" Sokka asked.

"Sorry, but we tried." Katara explained, "Ever since we got in, this guy won't let us out of his sight!" Her tone showed she was annoyed, but Sokka couldn't see why.

"What guy?" He searched behind the girls.

"The guy who - " Katara turned around to see no one but he crowd. "Who's gone."

"Where's Long Fei?" Artymis asked, turning her head around.

"I didn't even hear him leave," Toph whispered.

"Well," Sokka said, earning the girls' attention. "Forget him. Have you seen the Earth king?"

Artymis shook her head, "We don't even know if he's already here or not."

"He can't be that hard to miss!" Sokka said, "I mean, here's a king: rich robes, rich jewelry, and a crown."

The four friends looked around. "It could be anyone!" Katara whispered.

As if on cue, a loud voice called out: "His Majesty, the King!"

The four friends turned around to see twenty or so men carrying a veiled throne. Behind the veil, was the outline of a man with a hat or crown. "Bingo!" Sokka whispered with triumph.

Artymis grinned, "Alright, now all we gotta do is - "

"You have to leave." The group turned around to see Jo Dee. Strangely, there was no smile on her face but only an expression of worry and fear. "Please!" She begged, "You all have to leave!"

"Says who?" Toph asked in a hard voice.

"You just have to!" Jo Dee seemed desperate, "Please!" She stepped towards them.

"I've had enough of your rules." Artymis muttered before pushing her back with some airbending. Fortunately, no one noticed because they were all so focused on their king.

"Art!" Katara hissed.

"She was getting on my nerves!" Artymis tried to reason with her.

"At least no one saw." Sokka said.

"Art, take your chance and run to the king." Katara said.

"We're stop Jo Dee is she makes any attempts to try and stop you." Toph smirked, "I've been meaning to get back to her."

Jo Dee got up and balanced herself. Artymis didn't wait another second. She quickly blend into the crowd and made her way around. When she was in front with the crowd. The men carrying the veiled throne placed it down. Artymis glanced over her shoulder and saw Jo Dee silently struggling with Katara, Toph, and Sokka. She didn't have long. Someone would notice. Artymis saw she had to see the king - now. She ran towards the king.

"Your Majesty!" She cried out in an urgent voice. But, the guards saw her approach and were already carrying the veiled king. "Wait!" She cried out. She halted when two Dai Li men stood in her way.

"Avatar Artymis," One of the Dai Li said. "Come with us."

Artymis stared at them. "How do you know who I am?" She asked, taking a step back but felt she bumped into something. She whirled around to see another Dai Li agent standing there.

"It doesn't matter. Come with us now." The agent demanded.

"But, the Earth King!" She began when they three agents began taking her away. "I need to speak with him!" None of the agents said anything. "I thought you handle the heritage or cultural or whatever it's called!" Artymis began talking loudly. She started to squirm, "Let me go!" Before she even knew where they were going, she was thrown into a room and heard doors shut slam behind her. Artymis was on her knees and palms when she heard Katara say: "Art!"

She looked up to see the Waterbender, Toph, and Sokka. She took a look around her surroundings. They were in some kind of library with a roaring fire. She got to her feet and asked her friends, "Where are we?"

"That is not of importance right now." A voice said.

Artymis turned around to see Long Fei, the escort, sitting in front of the fireplace. Keeping her eyes on him, she moved to where her friends stood.

"Now, that I all have you here, there is a matter that needs to be discuss." Long Fei said.

"Yeah, there is." Katara said with narrowed eyes.

"We need to talk about the war with the Earth King!" Sokka said.

"Like, now." Toph pointed out.

Long Fei did not, however, find it important. "The Earth King cannot waste his time in political affairs. He is busy with overseeing the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se."

"I don't understand..." Artymis said.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed, "Wouldn't he want to know the only way to defeat the Fire Nation?"

Long Fei narrowed his eyes. "The King cannot waste time on an escalating war."

"Then, what _does_ he do?" Katara asked.

"He maintain the cultural order of Ba Sing Se." Long Fei explained, "I oversee the military affairs as well as the Dai Li."

"He's your puppet!" Toph accused, understanding the game in this city.

"Oh, no!" Long Fei didn't look offended. "His Majesty is a GOD to his people."

"A cowardly one!" Artymis pointed out, "Is that why so many people don't even know about the war? There's a difference between trying to forget and not knowing. So tell me," She placed her hands on her hips. "Which is it?"

"It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war is not mentioned within the walls." Long Fei explained, "The people of Ba Sing Se will be put into a state of panic once they hear the war. And we cannot have that."

"So, you keep the war from everybody?" Sokka asked.

"But you can't do that!" Katara yelled, "You can't keep it from all these people!"

"She's right!" Artymis nodded, "If you won't tell people, I will! They have the right to know. What are you gonna do when the Fire Nation take over Ba Sing Se? Are you gonna say it's a new form of government?"

"'Cause frankly, I don't think people will understand." Toph pointed out.

Long Fei looked a bit frustrated. "Lady Avatar," He said, getting up from his seat. "You were treated as an honored guest - "

"Yeah, right." Toph muttered under her breath.

Long Fei continued, "But as of now, you will be a prisoner. You will be watched closely by Dai Li agents every second of the day."

"You know," Artymis said. "I expected that."

"Then you won't be surprised when I say that, if you for whatever reason, mention the war within the walls, you will be exiled from the city and removed immediately." A slight smirk came on his features, "I understand that you're looking for your dragon and bison. It would be a shame not to find them because of your foolishness."

Artymis glared at him, "Where is my brother? What have you done with Anduril and Appa?!"

"They're here, aren't they?" Katara accused.

"That, I'm afraid," Long Fei said. "I do not know." He sat back down in his chair in front of the fireplace. "Now, Jo Dee will show you to your house."

At the moment, a woman entered the room, the doors closing behind her. The four friends expected to see the perky face of Jo Dee, but they saw someone else. The woman dress exactly like Jo Dee, but her hair was shorter, about to her chin. And her dimples were deeper with her smile. Her eyes were a darker shade than Jo Dee's and she seemed older.

"Wait a second." Sokka stared at the woman.

"What happened to Jo Dee?" Katara asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I am Jo Dee." The woman claimed, her voice sounded different.

Toph, knowing this was not Jo Dee, backed up. Artymis threw her arms around her and held her close, "No." The Airbender shook her head, "You're not Jo Dee."

"I will be your host," The woman said with a smile. "As long as you're in our wonderful city."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Hmm. I think I rushed in with Jet and Zuko. Oh, I gotta tell you a few things: The reason why I put Artymis had seen the Dai Li before is because she had gone to Ba Sing Se a few times. Come on. She's bound to atleast take a glimpse of the agents. Jo Dee severly creeped me out. At the end when the other lady came up, I was all like o.O Man, Ba Sing Se is C-R-E-E-P-Y! Oh, and for those of you who were like o.O when Katara told Artymis "You're old enough" and was refering to Long Fei, it was just an out of the blue thing. My friends and I joke around like that sometimes and I thought a little joke like that would be kinda funny. No, it doesn't mean there's going to be a paring between Long Fei and Artymis. EW! Now, I want some HONEST opinions on this chapter. I'm glad that you guys are honest with me because I know where to improve. Suggestions are also welcomed. Ciao!**

P.S. Oh, the deadline for the "Tales of Ba Sing Se" has passed. Sokka's, Katara's, and Momo's will be three-in-one in the next chapter. I'm sorry, guys, but I have (or want) to post all the chapters I have ASAP. BUT, I decided to make one for Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee between episodes "The Earth King" and the season finale. Azula is about her power and her childhood; Ty Lee's feelings for Sokka; and Mai's is about her own childhood and her feelings for Zuko. Any ideas? Deadling for these three tales is September 30th. Deadline may move up, but I will post it. Any ideas you guys have?

Typerwriterman: Hey! Sorry if your characters won't be able to be snuck in Sokka's Tale or Momo's. But, I can sneak them in still. I'll need those profiles, though, k?

wasterlander1230: Thanks!

Firework: Improved? Yay! Is this chapter good too?

Thanks for the faves and alerts! I feel so loved!


	17. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Part I, II, III

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication:****This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

* * *

**Tales of Ba Sing Se: "Sorry I never told you"**

**-Part I-**

Sokka was walking around in the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se. His boomerang was being tossed about between his outstretched hands. He sighed. It was so boring here in Ba Sing Se, like Toph had said. Sokka wouldn't admit she was right though. He didn't want to admit defeat to the young and childish Earthbender. But not only was it boring in the city, but things ran a different flow. It was all like a nightmare, really.

_Why is everything so different here in Ba Sing Se?_ he asked and sighed. _The Joo Dees and the Dai Lee are confusing. No one could ever figure out who's who! It's like a masquerade!_ An hour later, Sokka passed a fountain which reflected the moon's light. He put his boomerang back in it's pack before making a sigh.

Sokka looked up at the sky to see the beautiful full moon. _Yue, _he thought. He remembered her white hair, her ice blue eyes that held so much warmth, and the smile from her lips which he wished he could feel. Sokka stopped in his tracks and stared up at the moon.

"I'm sorry, Yue." He whispered, feeling his heart ache. "I'm so sorry I never told you how much I loved you. How much your smile - just one - meant to me. Or how much my heart fluttered when you laid your blue eyes on me. Or how much I loved the smell of your hair. I never got to tell you any of those things." Sokka breathed and stared down at the ground. The burden on his shoulders seemed more heavy. And the grief in his heart weighed him down more.

"I never was strong enough to protect you. I wasn't even close to being as strong as that jerk who you were gonna marry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. If we had never met, then maybe thing could've turned out differently. Maybe if I was only strong enough." A pause, "I'm so sorry." Sokka fell to his knees and stared up at the moon. Though no one could see him or the tears falling from his eyes, he knew the moon - Yue - could clearly see his tears as well as his aching heart.

"I'm so sorry I never told you all that I wanted to say."

* * *

**Tales of Ba Sing Se: Longings for Friends**

**-Part II-**

"Come on, Momo." Artymis petted him over the head, "You gotta get some sleep." She sighed after thirty seconds of nothing from the lemur. "I hope you sleep well, Momo." The Airbender turned and returned to her bed.

Momo curled up in a ball and stared at the rain. His expression was blank and there was sadness in his eyes. He had missed Appa and Anduril greatly. Things haven't been the same without them. They were Momo's best friends - the very first ones he made. Artymis, Katara, Sokka, and Toph became his best friends after the bison and the dragon.

Though there was still no sign of them in Ba Sing Se, Momo hadn't given up hope. The lemur began dozing off when two shadows, that strangely resembled Appa and Anduril flying together, passed over the courtyard's ground from above. Momo blinked and immediately sat up. He leaped from his place on the window. Could it be Appa? Could it be Anduril?

Momo followed the shadows without bothering to look up in the sky. It was an instinct. But could it possibly be them? Momo stopped in his tracks after following the shadows for about six courtyards. His face and ears fell. It was merely clouds. Disappointment filled Momo up.

The lemur made his way back to the house with heavy steps. Why did the world have to be so cruel? Why couldn't Appa and Anduril just come back? Momo entered the house through the opened window. He crept his way into Artymis' room. He looked at her. She was sleeping, but not happily. The lemur could tell she was very sad. After all, she lost her brother and friend, and she couldn't find him. Momo pouted and snuggled under the bed sheets. He curled up besides Artymis, in her arms. He nuzzled his face in her shoulder before falling asleep.

The dream he had that night was a happy one. It was one with Appa, Anduril, and himself. They were all flying together. Things looked normal and it felt normal, like the kidnapping had never happened.

When Artymis awoke in the middle of the night from the nightmare, she found Momo asleep in her arms. She blinked in confusion, but a smile came to her lips when she saw Momo having a good dream. She guessed it was with Appa and Anduril. "Good night, Momo." She whispered before laying her head back down, trying to fall in the same dream as Momo.

* * *

**Tales of Ba Sing Se: Beautiful Mother**

**-Part III-**

Katara combed her loose brown hair. It fell over her shoulders, adding a wave-like feature to it. Katara softly parted her hair with the comb. She stared into the mirror as she continued this process. After a few moments, the Waterbender stopped and placed the comb on the dresser. She stared at herself in the mirror as a memory crept into her mind.

(Flashback Begins)

_Five-year-old Katara watched her mother braid her hair. Her big blue eyes followed the young woman's swift and soft hands as they created a braid. Little Katara watched her mom do the last finishing touches to her hair. The young woman turned her tanned lovely face to the little girl._

_"Doesn't that look good, Katara?" She asked with a smile._

_Katara nodded, "Yes! You look like a princess!" She touched her own hair and her face fell. Her hair was down in waves and in a mess. "But I don't." She grumbled._

_Katara's mother gave a soft laugh. "Come here, I'll fix it with my magic if you like."_

_Little Katara smiled brightly. She immediately scurried over in front of her mother and turned her back to her, ready for the hair make-over. When her hair was pulled back in a braid, little Katara gave a huge smile to her mother. "Thank you!" She cried out._

_"My pleasure, Katara." Her mother said softly._

_"Mommy?" Katara turned around to her mother._

_"Yes?" She responded while pulling her black collar necklace on. The blue amulet shining._

_"Is life a fairy tale?" The little girl asked._

_Her mother gave her a smile over her shoulder. "Life is a fairy tale, sweetheart."_

_"But the Fire Nation aren't a fairy tale?" Katara asked. "They hurt a lot of people, not like in fairy tales."_

_"That's because in every fairy tale," Her mother turned around to face her. "There's always a bad guy."_

_"And that's where the good guys like daddy come in, right?!" Katara smiled._

_Her mother nodded, kissing her forehead. "Right, sweetheart." She paused and unclipped her black collar, "I have something for you, my princess." She clipped her necklace around Katara's neck._

_Katara's big blue eyes widen. "B-But! It's your special necklace, mommy!" She cried and looked up to her mother._

_Her mother simply nodded with a kind smile, "A special necklace for a special little girl."_

(Flashback Ends)

Katara didn't know when they came, but the tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. She stared at herself in the mirror a little longer. She watched herself cry and her shoulders shake. The Waterbender buried her face in her arms on the dresser, crying harder.

"Mom..." She cried, "Why did you leave?" She took in a breath. _Why did my fairy tale ended too soon? My mom was my fairy godmother! She was so beautiful and so kind!_ "Why do the Fire Nation take everything? Even my own mother! Why?!"

_Some fairy tale this is,_ Katara thought, but her mother's words - the hour she died - buzzed in her sorrowful memory:

_"Katara, life is a fairy tale. There will be bad and good guys. But it's our job to make the best of it."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I am VERY disappointed with these three tales of Ba Sing Se. T****T I did much better on Toph, Artymis, Zuko, and Iroh's tales. Toph or Artymis' tale is perhaps the longest. I think it's Toph's. ANYWAYS, these tales suck! -****-' I still want HONEST opinions though, k? I do think though, that Toph's tale, which is the next one, is way better than these three. I hope you will still stay with me a little while longer. So, please? Ideas for "Appa's/Anduril's Lost Days" are welcomed since the tales of Ba Sing Se were done early (except for Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai's). Ciao!**

**P.S. (Tales for Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.) Azula is about her power and her childhood; Ty Lee's feelings for Sokka; and Mai's is about her own childhood and her feelings for Zuko. Any ideas? Deadline for these three tales is September 30th. Deadline may move up, but I will post it. Any ideas you guys have for each of these tales?**

**Firework: Yes, I will try not to use present terms like "dealio." I was watching "Freedom Writers" and it got to me XD**

**Typewriterman: Hmm, I beleve there is a spelling mistake on that. I thought it was one "o" in Joo Dee. . Spelling is not my greatest skill. But, thanks to you and Firework, I'll keep that in mind.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves!**


	18. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Part IV

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication:****This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

* * *

**Tales of Ba Sing Se: Unseen Beauty**

**-Part IV-**

Katara, Artymis, and Sokka were washing up for the new day. Sokka finished in five seconds and left, while the girls took a bit longer. Katara had just finished braiding her hair and putting her hair loops on. Artymis just finished burshing her long hair in a loose braid. She turned to Katara after she adjusting the bow on her light green kimono.

"Hey, where's Toph?" Artymis asked.

Katara blinked and looked around. "I think her's still in her room."

"Should we check up on her?" Artymis asked.

Katara shook her head, "I'll do it."

Artymis nodded, "I'll wait in the living room."

Katara made her way to Toph's room. When she reached there, the bedroom's door was closed. "Toph?" Katara softly called out. She knocked once and then twice when no response came. "Toph?" Katara called out a little louder. She knew Toph would hate this, but Katara was growing worried. She slid the door open, slowly and softly. Katara took a peak and gasped loudly.

Artymis hearing this, ran to Katara. "Wh-what's wrong?" She asked her. Artymis followed her gaze and her green eyes widen. "Toph?" At first, all the two girls could see was a big black fur ball. But, slowly, they saw it was attached to a small body. And slowly did they realize it was Toph.

"Toph?" Katara called out, still shocked about the hair ball. No response came. "Toph?" Katara called out again.

Artymis sighed, "I really didn't want to do this, but..." She walked up to Toph's laying figure and knelt down. She inhaled air and released it with a shout: "WAKE UP!!!"

Toph responded to this by smashing her fist on the ground, causing the earth to rise beneath Artymis and kick her off her feet. She fell down on her back. "Ow." She muttered. Toph apparently didn't like to be waken up. Slowly, she lifted her head, "What?" She snapped in a sleepy tone.

"Toph, it's time to get up." Katara answered, kneeling down next to Artymis. "It's a beautiful day." She commented.

"Big deal," Toph muttered, laying her head down. "I can't see it, so... yeah." She paused briefly, "I'll get up then." She grumbled. She might as well, otherwise she be bugged. The Earthbender rose to her feet and dusted only a little dust. "I'm ready!" Toph announced happily.

Katara exchanged looks with Artymis, who shrugged. Katara gave her a look and Artymis took as 'talk to her'. "Aren't you gonna wash up?" Artymis asked, rolling her eyes at the Waterbender.

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "You know, get all that dirt off of yourself."

"I call this a healthy coat of earth!" Toph grinned. _They wouldn't understand, _she thought,

Artymis muffled a laugh, "You know, to an Earthbender's point of view, she's right."

Toph smiled,

Artymis looked up at Katara, and when she saw the Waterbender's expression, her grin melted. "What?" Artymis understood Katara's point, once she got the death glare "Oh, um, Toph... " Artymis looked up to the Waterbender with a pout, "Do I have to?"

Katara sighed from frustration, "Oh, fine!"

"Fine what?" Toph asked.

"I say," Katara began. "The three of us - just the three of us - go for a Girls' Day."

Toph felt horror struck her. Girls' Day? She so did not sign up for this! "No!" She nearly yelled, stomping her foot.

"What?" Katara was taken back, she looked down to the Airbender for support. "What do you say?"

Artymis was about to say 'no', but hesitate when she saw Katara's face. "Well, why not?" Artymis asked with a small smile. "I guess." She muttered under her breath after Katara looked away, satisfied. She lifted her gaze to meet Toph's. Toph was giving her a shocked expression. She knew very well that Artymis didn't really care for her appearences, not enough to go to the spa or vote for a Girls' Day.

"Toph?" Katara asked her.

Toph sighed from defeat. Two against one. Not good. _I hate this. _"Fine!" She pouted, "I just don't want them touching my feet!" She yelled angrily.

Katara grinned, "Alright. I know a good spa place, just let me know Boomerang Idiot." She turned and left.

Artymis rose to her feet and said in a monotone voice, "I'll leave so you can get ready." She barely reached the doorway when she heard Toph say:

"I thought you didn't like the spa." Toph said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Artymis turned to her, and nodded. "I don't."

"Then why did you vote for the Girls' Day?" Toph asked, "You said so yourself: you didn't care for your appearences, not enough to get some ladies to do it for you at the spa!"

Artymis rubbed her right arm. "I guess," She said. "We all need a day off from saving the world. I think you need it mostly since you were trying to stop the drill. _That_ must have been way tougher than slicing a bunch of steel pillars.

"It is." Toph said, remembering how tired she was after trying to stall the drill. Out of the dark, she heard Artymis muffle a laugh.

"What?" The Earthbender asked, confused.

"I have never seen you with make-up!" Artymis laughed.

Toph's face fell. "Oh." She did _not_ like dresses, fancy hairstyles, or make-up. Partly because she was a rebel, and partly because she couldn't see it. She couldn't see how she looked like or how it looked on her. And no one really bothered putting it on her. Once, though, her mother did. She had said Toph looked lovely with it. But for all the Earthbender know, her own mother could've been lying. She could've been ugly or maybe pretty. Either way, appearences didn't matter to her. What was her worry? She was blind, and needed no worry on her appearences. That was, up until now. Artymis and Katara had to side against her for the Girls' Day. There was no way.

Toph sighed, "It's gonna be a long day."

(An Hour Later)

The three girls stood outside a large spa in the top upper ring. Toph 'saw' it as a tall and wide building, "Great." She muttered. "Fancy dresses, fancy hairstyles, fancy high-heels, and make-up. They're all ugly, what's the point?" She grumbled.

Artymis put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You'll gonna be just fine." She encouraged softly.

Toph smiled, "Thanks."

Katara turned to her and smiled softly, "Just to think of it as a relaxing day."

"Thanks, you guys." Toph was grateful she wasn't going to do this alone, atleast Sugar Queen wasn't being so heartless. She ws understanding. Toph inhaled a large chunk of air. _Might as well get it over with, right?_ "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Come on," Katara said. She, Artymis, and Toph walked up the stairs and entered a hallway.

"I think we sign in over with that lady," Artymis pointed at a lady who sat at the receptionist desk. The lady was young, probably nineteen. She had that fancy hairstyle and pearl earrings. Her kimono was dark green with large leaf prints on it. Her eyes were sharp and seemed to pierce anyone's heart. She was currently looking down at a paper. "On second thought," Artymis slowly backed away. "I'd rather take the Fire Nation out."

Toph's shoulders drew back a bit, as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Maybe now, she didn't have to go through this spa thingy after all. "I'm with her!" Toph said happily, turning around. "If something at the spa is scaring Art, I'm going!"

Katara rose an eyebrow and held both of the girls by the arms, "Like I'm gonna fall for that." She muttered, "Come on. It's not gonna last the entire day. It's not gonna kill you." She dragged them a bit further into the hall, and let them go, heading for the receptionist.

"It's gonna kill _me_," Toph muttered, crossing her arms.

Artymis sighed, "Try the North Pole." She shuttered, "They tried to get my hair in a braid. But no one touches the hair." She moved her hands as she spoke.

Toph grinned. _Really, now? _"No one excepts - "

"Alright, we can go in." Katara came back with a grin.

Toph pouted as the girls were led into a changing room. Each were permited to change out her garments and wrap a thick white towel around herself. Toph did this for Katara and Artymis. After that, an elderly woman came to collect them. She led each of the girls to their own laid-back chair in another room. Toph sat down, jumping a little on the seat.

_Another Jo Dee?_ _Ugh!_ the Earthbender thought, _Just what I needed._ "Hello," She said back, though with not as much as cheerfulness.

"I will be the one - " The woman started, but Toph cut her off.

"Just don't touch my feet." She demanded.

The woman gave off a nervous laugh, "Right."

"I don't care what you do, just don't touch my feet." Toph repeated. She could feel the woman's uneasiness.

"Of coarse," The woman responded.

Toph slumped in her chair a bit, pressing her hand on the ground. She 'saw' Artymis sitting in a chair like hers about twetny feet away. Katara was on the other side, fifteen feet away. She breathed.

"Relax, Toph." Artymis mumbled to her.

"I'll try, but no promises." Toph said.

Katara smiled, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Toph heard something scoot across the floor infront of her chair. She felt someone take her right foot and started scrubbing softly on the bottom of her foot. Then, the woman scrubbed hard. Toph made a face taht apparently suggested that two of the working girls push her arms down. "I said don't touch my feet!" Toph groaned out of frustration.

Katara and Artymis looked in Toph's direction quickly. Katara and Artymis were enjoying the spa so far, but if Toph was feeling uncomfortable, then it made the both of them feel comfortable. Artymis narrowed her eyes at the woman who scrubbed roughly at Toph's feet, ignoring the Earthbender. The Airbender smirked and laid her head back, pretending she didn't hear Toph. She lifted her hand and moved her fingers upwards and then twisted it, so that her palm was facing herself. The scrubbing woman fell off her seat and landed and Toph's otherside. Toph, taking this as revenge, stomp her foot on the ground. The woman was again lifted off her feet and was thrown against the doors.

"Don't ever touch my feet." The young Earthbender mumbled. The Airbender and the Waterbender muffled a laugh.

* * *

"What kind of music is this?!" Toph asked, her ears sensitive to the calm strings that a lady played. She, Artymis, and Katara were relazing in her own little bath. There was some type of sticky substance in the bath that was supposed clean the skin and keep it smooth. Toph, of coarse, wanted to put her feet up. But Sugar Queen managed to convinced her to do one thing with her feet. Toph made a face at this. She had already let some girl put a towl wrapped around her hair, adding more weight to ther head. So far, the Earthbender wasn't really enjoying herself. 

Artymis looked at Toph and back at the lady playing the strings, "Um, could you leave us to discuss somethings, please?" The woman looked at her, almost glaring. But she picked her instrument up and left the room.

"Hey." Katara whined lightly.

"Hey," Artymis pointed out. "I don't like that kind of music either."

Toph sighed from relief. Atleast she wasn't the only not enjoying herself. She heard Artymis complain about her necklace. The ladies wanted her to leave it with her belongings, but Artymis refused. After about five minutes of arguing, Artymis won to wear it. Toph, on the other hand, still hadn't won. She heard Katara sigh.

"Um, how long do we have to stay in here?" Toph asked, shifting in the water uncomfortably.

Artymis blinked. "I'm wondering that too." She too shifted umcomfortable in the water.

Katara blinked in confusion, "I think we went over the limit."

"There's a limit?" Toph and Artmis chorused.

"Um, yeah. Forgot to tell you," Katara laughed nervously. "The limit was forty minutes."

"And we've been in here...?" Artymis asked.

Toph answered her, "Over an hour." A brief pause. "Maybe we should get out?"

* * *

After drying up quickly in the bath section, the girls put wrapped towels around their bodies and their hair. They were sent to the steam room. It was a small room, not so big. There were seats made from the earth, connecting one another. In the middle of the room, as expected, was a small pile of sticks and logs. Steam erupted slowly from the pile. 

"It's... hot in here." Toph muttered, entering the room.

"It's the steam room," Artymis pointed out.

"I can tell," Toph muttered as the door closed behind the three girls.

The three girls found a seat around the steam-maker. Sitting not too close to eachother, the girls laid back. About five minutes of silence passed.

"So, you think we need to make more steam?" Artymis asked out of the blue.

"I think so too," Toph agreed. She kicked a medium-size piece of wood on the pile.

"Just an add of water," Katara muttered, bending water from a bowl nearby, and into the pile where steam came from. More steam erruppted from the source.

"And you have steam." Artymis muttered happily slumping in her seat slightly.

The girls sighed happily. Several minutes passed by.

"Is there a limit here too?" Toph asked, feeling unusally hot.

* * *

Toph cried out in her mind. She and the girls just got out of the spa. Toph didn't exactly know what the spa ladies did to her face before they left, but she felt happy she was out of there. She grinned, "Can't believe I made it!" She said as she and the others walked. 

"I told you you could make it," Artymis reminded. She made a small grin. Seeing make-up on Toph was a whole new thing for her. Artymis knew Toph would be the very last person to put make-up on, and by somebody else too. Toph was the only one that had make-up on, Katara and Artymis didn't have any.

"What?" Toph asked, her face falling.

"Huh?"

"What are you amused about?" Toph asked in detail.

"Amused?" Artymis asked, "What do you mean?"

"I can tell you're amused, but happy." The Earthbender said, then pointed a finger at her. "Spill it, Porcelain Doll!"

"It's about time we all do something fun together," Katara put in.

"I suppose," Toph muttered.

The three girls began crossing a little bridge over a thin river. Three other girls walked past the benders. These girls looked like snobs and wore high class kimonos, make-up, hairstyles, and acessories. When the three benders passed them, one girl had to make a smart remark:

"Hey, nice make-up." She called out.

Toph stopped and asked Katara and Artymis, "Who has make-up?"

"Uh... you do." Katara answered.

"What?" Toph was dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, you look really pretty." Artymis tried to cool her nerves down.

"You know what contest you could win with that make-up?" One of the girls asked.

"What?" Toph asked, turning around. She had some hope they would say something nice.

"The ugly animal contest!" All three girls laughed.

Toph's face lowered and fell. So she wasn't pretty?

Artymis balled her hands into fists. She took a step forward infront of Toph, "You know what?" She asked with a nasty tone. "You could win the snobby and lowlife contest."

The girl who had insulted Toph narrowed her eyes, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me!" Artymis placed her fists on her hips.

"I'll take care of this," Toph gently pushed her out of the way.

"You sure?" Artymis asked, "I could give them a bad hair day."

"I could ruin their make-up so they could look like deformed Fire Nation soldiers." Katara suggested.

"No, I can take this." Toph turned them down.

"Hey!" The girl yelled out, "You done talking with your sisters?"

"Actually, I am." Toph answered coolly. "But, you know what else is funny besides make-up?"

The girl glanced back at her two friends before looking back at Toph with a disgusted face. "What?" She asked.

"This!" Toph lowered her wrists with palms facing up and stomp the bridge. The ground beneath the three snobby girls fell and they fell into the river beneath the bridge. "Not laughing now, huh?" Toph called out ot them, walking infront of the hole.

Artymis and Katara came to stand by Toph. They looked down on the girls who were fussing. Artymis chuckled, "And this too!" She muttered, blowing a soft tornado to the three girls. This dried their hair into weird and ugly styles.

Katara laughed, "How about this?" She asked. She swung her arms from one side to the other, creating a wave in the river that sent the girls down.

The three female benders laughed as they walked away.

"So, why didn't you guys say I had make-up on?" Toph asked, creating a short silence.

"We didn't know until you came out." Katara explained.

"Besides, you look pretty." Artymis commented.

Toph paused before saying something. "A reason why I like being blind, is that I don't have to fuss over my appearences. I don't have to wake up every morning and say, 'Hmm, what shall I wear?' I like living like this. I like it because... it's who I am."

"That's what we love about you," Artymis said. "You don't care what others think of you. You do what you want when you want."

"I wish I could do that," Katara sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't." The three girls let out a little laugh.

"It may not matter, little sis," Artymis said. "But you're beautiful."

Toph smiled, "Really?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Katara answered.

This made an unusual happy feeling inside of her. Toph felt like she was more prettier than those snobby girls. Who knows? Maybe she is prettier than those girls. Whether it was a yes or no, it made Toph happy. "Thanks." _Now, I know what beautiful means. I may not see myself or others. But I guess it's better like this: unseen beauty._

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo! Finally! This is Toph's chapter. Now that I look at it, it isn't all that long. :( I hope thought it was better than the last three Tales. Next, is Zuko's! Just finished his since my stupid floppy disk wouldn't let me open the file - I had to redo it! And, I'm trying to write down an original story. It's a lot harder than a fanfiction because in fanfic, the layout is pratically there while an original - you need to make it. Honest opinions please! Also, I need ideas needed for Azula and Mai's tales please.**

**To Everyone: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS, FAVES, AND ALERTS!!!**


	19. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Part V

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication:This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

* * *

**Tales of Ba Sing Se: Unfaithful**

**-Part V-**

Prince Zuko walked over to the far table in the teashop. "Here you go," He said, placing a cup of tea on the table infront of the customer. He turned away, too soon though, because a light blush had appeared up on the young customer's cheeks as she drank her tea. Zuko walked from the table towards the counter.

Jin watched the boy named Shang walk away from her table. For over the past week, since she saw him, she had stopped by the teashop a little after noon. Everyday, she had hoped to catch Shang's eye. And everyday, he had been her server, giving some hope to Jin's heart. She gently set her teacup down and her hazel eyes cast downwards.

Zuko walked behind the counter and whispered to Iroh, "Uncle, don't look now. But there's someone in the farthest table in the corner who's been here everyday. They know we're Fire Nation."

Iroh blinked at this news. The only person who had accused them of being Fire Nation was the boy Jet, but even then, he had not been seen for a few days. Had someone believed him? Iroh glanced at the farthest table in the corner to see a young woman of fifteen with hazel eyes and a simple green dress. She was drinking her tea, looking downwards as if in embarassment. Now, that Iroh had seen her, he _did_ realize she had been in the teashop for about a week around this time. And, now that he thought about it, she always served only when Zuko took her order.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and hissed, "I said don't look!"

Iroh looked at him. "You're right, my nephew. I've seen that girl in here for about a week or so. And it seems to me that she has a little crush on you." There was a note of teasing in his voice.

"What?!" Zuko's expression changed to shock and he nearly dropped the dishes in his arms. "But I - that's not possible!" Zuko turned back to the dishes in his arms. He placed them on the back counter.

"I only speak what I think," Iroh reminded me. "And I think she has a crush on you."

"No, she doesn't." Zuko muttered. "Besides, even if she did, I have my heart set on someone else."

Iroh nodded, remembering the female Avatar.

"Um, hi." A female voice said behind the two men. The Firebenders turned around to see the young woman Jin standing at the counter. "I'm here to pay." She lifted a delicate hand up, fingers enclosed around her money.

Zuko extended his hand out under hers and Jin let the three coins fall in his palm. Jin felt her breathing quicken a little at how close their hands were. Zuko took the coins and dropped them into the pot under the counter. "Thanks." He said and turned his back on her, hoping she got the message that he was busy or just not interested.

Jin, though, knew she had talk a bit for anything to happen. "Um, Shang?" She said nervously, "I was wondering if anyone gave you a tour of Ba Sing Se since you're new here."

"No." Zuko answered, his back still turned to her.

"Oh," Jin felt a little hope leap in her chest. "Well, do you want me to show you around?"

"I can't. Busy." Zuko said again, feeling slightly annoyed at her attempts of asking him out.

"Oh." Jin's face fell a bit. "Well, I'll see you and your uncle tomorrow then." She turned and felt her spirits dampen. _Maybe he's not interested in me, _she thought as she walked out of the teashop.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the girl Jin gone. He turned back to his work. "Doesn't she get the hint?" He muttered.

"Not all women like to give up." Iroh said, "They like to hope and pursue their dreams and goals. If you ask me, it's not a bad thing."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "If you say so." He grumbled.

Iroh made a low chuckle. "Are you still wondering of your Artymis?" He teased lightly.

Zuko tried hard to keep his expression from changing at the mention of her name. "Every now and then." He glanced around the teashop. "I gotta get back to work." But as he took hundreds of orders that day, he still thought of Artymis.

(Later, In the Evening)

Zuko laid on his bed in his and Uncle Iroh's apartment. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His golden eyes were distant as he thought of how life had been to him since they've been in Ba Sing Se. The teashop was his worse nightmare. Living in a low-class apartment was still taking adjustment, but he didn't like it. And to top all that, the girl Jin had a crush on him!

"Ugh." The young Firebender groaned.

He heard the door to the apartment swing open and close.

He could hear the sliding door to his room open and he didn't have to look to know it was Uncle. "What is it, Uncle?" He asked in a monotone.

Iroh entered the room, "I just wanted to check up on you. It was getting a little late."

"I'm fine." Zuko said.

"Are you sure?" Iroh sat at the end of his nephew's bed.

"I'm fine." Zuko muttered.

Iroh looked at him. "Are you worried about the young lady, Jin?"

Zuko looked at his uncle. He narrowed his eyes. "Why would I think of her?"

"Zuko..." Iroh said in that fatherly warning tone.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Zuko let his hands slide on top of his stomach. "I was hoping she got the hint that I'm not interested!" He sighed. "I'm already with someone." He said in a quieter voice.

Iroh was quiet for a moment. He got up and said cheerfully, "Well, good night, Prince Zuko." He walked out of Zuko's room and slid the door closed.

Zuko laid on his bed a little longer, staring up at the ceiling again. An hour or so passed by. Zuko groaned. He was bored out of his mind. Maybe a little walk around the Lower Ring wouldn't hurt, it would certainly keep his mind occupied on other things than Jin and Artymis. The young Firebender walked out of his room and said outloud to Iroh as he walked out the door, "I'm going to go for a walk."

Before Iroh could say something, the front door slammed shut. He looked out the window to catch his nephew walking below it a couple of minutes later. Iroh watched Zuko walk off, looking bored. The old Firebender smiled a little at how he didn't look so angry, but a little calm. He returned to the task of nursing his little window garden.

* * *

Prince Zuko walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se's Lower Ring. He was alone at first, but when he went down a street, he saw couples arm-in-arm or holding hands. He looked away. A part of him wished he was one of the couples with Artymis. He stopped and leaned against the wall of a building. He closed his eyes and imagined Artymis holding his hand. She was laughing and smiling, blushing every now and then. 

"Shang?"

A feminie voice broke Zuko's little dream. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Jin's beautiful hazel ones.

"Shang?" Jin asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

Zuko shook his head to clear it up a bit and looked at her. "I'm fine."

Jin breathed. She was standing two feet infront of him, a little close for a crush. She suddenly wished she didn't have her hair in a ponytail, but in a beautiful braid. She suddenly wished she was wearing her best dress unstead of her green simple but nice one. She did look beautiful, but Jin thought she might have made herself look better if she knew Shang was going to be out.

"Um, how are you?" Jin said, feeling nervous and playing with her hands behind her back.

Zuko didn't notice the nervousness in her face and voice. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm ok." Jin answered, _If you don't count the fact that my heart is racing and it stops when you look at me... I'm alright._ She quickly gathered the courage to ask: "Do you want me to show you around?"

Zuko looked at her. He was bored and a little tour wouldn't hurt. "Sure," He said. It was just a tour from Jin, it wasn't a date or anything, right?

Jin's spirit brightened at his answer. Maybe things were looking up. "I want to show you the best place to eat around here!" Jin pulled on his arm and draged him to a restaurant.

As they ate their food, Zuko kept thinking over and over:

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Zuko slammed his fist on the table.

Jin's cheeks blushed and every head that heard Zuko turned to him. Zuko only narrowed his eyes. The waiter turned and left in a huff. Zuko groaned lowly and propped his elbows on the table, forgetting his manners completely. He turned to Jin to say something, but he stopped and stared as she slurped her noodles. Jin noticed and only looked back into those golden eyes that were making her heart skip.

"You..." Zuko tried to think of a compliment. "You have quite an appettite for a girl."

"Oh." Jin set her bowl down, "Thanks?" _That's not what you say to a girl, but I suppose it would work._ Jin bit her lip. She stared into her bowl for a minute, before looking back up. "There's one place I would really like to show you. But, it depends if you want to see."

"I'll see." Zuko said without thinking about it. What was one little tour?

Jin smiled as Zuko paid for their dinner. _Perhaps, we will be a couple before tonight is over_. She had hoped so, but she was prepared to wait a little longer. She got up and pulled on Zuko's sleeve. She dragged him out of the restraunt and back onto the streets.

Zuko caught sight of a particular couple. A young brown-haired girl, no more than fifteen or sixteen, was pulling on a young man's hand. The young man couldn't have been more than sixteen. He seemed stiff at first but he smiled and followed the brunette who Zuko guessed was his girlfriend. He watched them disappear around the corner with laughter. Zuko knew he was like that too once. He was stiff and seemed unbreakable, but eversince Artymis came into his life, he had soften a little.

"Shang, I think you're going to love it!" Jin said, breaking his thoughts. "The moon and the lights reflect in the water in such a beautiful way!" She smiled. Jin dragged the young man to the fountain where she always went at night for as long as she could remember. She let go of 'Shang's' sleeve and stared in amazement at the fountain and lights. No matter how many times she saw it, it still awed her. "Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered.

Zuko looked at the fountain. He had to admitt, the fountain did look lovely, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Jin glanced at 'Shang' from the corner of her eye. _It's now or never, Jin._ She quietly took a deep breath and turned to her crush. "I have something for you, Shang."

Zuko turned to her. "What is it?" He asked.

Jin giggled. "It wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?" She smiled, "Close your eyes."

Zuko thought nothing of it and closed his eyes.

Jin played with her hands nervously. _This is it, Jin._ She took a deep breath, tip-toed on her feet, place her hands on 'Shang's' shoulders, and leaned in. She closed her eyes as her lips softly touched his and felt her heart soar.

Zuko, on the other hand, wasn't really aware of what was going on. In his mind, Artymis was standing infront of him, smiling and laughing, looking happy. She blushed a little and took a few steps towards him. She tip-toed and gently gripped his shoulders. She smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Zuko smiled. He didn't notice his hands were on Jin's waist or that he held their kiss longer. He didn't notice at all.

Because he thought it was his beloved Artymis.

* * *

**Author's Note: ... I'm too lazy right now to really say anything. I haven't redone Artymis' or Iroh's tale yet or even gone to the next chapter. So... yeah. It's kinda pathetic that I haven't done anything at all. Opinions, thoughts, or suggestions?**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS, FAVES, AND ALERTS!!!**


	20. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Part VI

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**Tales of Ba Sing Se: Porcelain Heart**

**-Part VI-**

Avatar Artymis laid wide-awake in her bed. _I can't go to sleep,_ she thought. _Not when Anduril and Appa are out there without a warm bed or a roof over their heads._ A second later, her stomach growled. She sighed from frustration. "I'm so freakin' hungry!" She buried her face in her pillow. She lifted her head and groaned when her stomach didn't stop growling.

_Might as well eat something._

The Airbender threw the bed sheets off of her body and got out of bed. She straighten her nightshirt and pants before walking out of her room into the hall. She quietly tip-toed to the little kitchen in the house. She opened the cupboards and found some fruit. She ate her apple and grapes quietly, staring at the kitchen floor as she sat on the counter. When she was done, Artymis didn't felt like going back to sleep. She sighed and sat on the counter a little longer before getting off and walking back to her room.

Artymis closed her door and opened her closet. She pulled a random kimono out and begin dressing herself. She first wore the thin white tank-top dress then, the kimono. The kimono was white with lime green leaves prints on it. The edges were a dark green, bringing her eyes out a little more. She tied a white sash around her waist to keep the kimono more in place. She pulled on her white boots and started finger-combing her hair while she turned to the mirror. She stopped and stared at how long her hair had gotten. It was down to her waist now.

"Geez," She muttered. "I need to ask Katara if she could cut it. She cuts hers every two months."

She looked at her two necklaces: the Avatar's and the Ying and Yang's. She craddled the necklaces and stared at them. _Maybe I shouldn't wear them..._ She placed both necklaces down. She was got up and was about to turn when her red suitor's rose caught her eyes. She looked at it and picked it up gently. The rose had begun to wither since they got within the walls of Ba Sing Se. Perhaps it was because she kept it in her bag so Sokka couldn't see it and suspect more than he already did. Artymis fingered the black ribbon and smiled softly when she remembered Zuko giving it to her in the North Pole.

The young Airbender placed it under the outer fabric of her kimono, right over her heart. She gently pressed a hand over the fabric that hid the withered rose. She smiled again before leaving her room. She walked down the hall soundlessly. She closed the door to the house gently. Artymis press on her kimono skirts and began walking in the dark of the night. She looked around and noticed none of the shops or restaurants were opened. _I suppose window-shopping or get another midnight snack isn't an option anymore,_ she thought.

She walked out of the Upper Ring, past the Middle Ring, and into the Lower Ring without really thinking about it. She stuck to the shadows, she didn't feel like drawing attention to herself tonight. Artymis would pause every now and then to see a few buildings with poor but merry people. She was happy for them, yet, how could they laugh when a war was right outside the doorstep of Ba Sing Se? A war that seemed to have no end.

Artymis kept walking. She stopped when she saw a couple. She took a few steps back into the shadows to make herself invisible. The young woman was in her lover's arms. He looked seriously at her and whispered something that made the woman smile. She said something and a smile broke the young man's serious expression. He laughed and kissed her forehead. Artymis made a painful smile and watched them walk away hand-in-hand. She closed her eyes and wished so much for Zuko to be there with her, holding her like that young man had to the woman. She opened her eyes and sighed, knowing it was impossible.

She began walking again when she remembered Joo Dee had said something about a fountain on their first tour of Ba Sing Se. Artymis realized it was in the Lower Ring and it supposedly looked beautiful at night with lit lights and the full moon. She picked up her pace and repeated to herself in her mind where Joo Dee had said it was. A few minutes later, all she had to do now was just turn a corner and she would see the fountain. She had her eyes on the ground when she did turn around the corner. But when she lifted her face up, she stopped in her tracks because she saw something she never imagined to see:

Zuko.

And her Zuko kissing another woman.

Artymis felt her heart actually break into two. The pain in her chest spread as tears welled up in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She heard nothing and the world around her didn't seem to exist. All that existed was her, Zuko, and the young beautiful woman he was kissing. Artymis took a sharp intake of breath before crying out: "Zuko!"

Prince Zuko heard his name being called out by a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and his golden eyes widen when he saw Jin's face. He immediately came to realize he was kissing her and holding her by the waist. He pulled himself away from her. He didn't pay attention to the pained and confused look on Jin's face. Zuko looked into the direction where his name had been called out. His heart didn't know whether to rise or fall when he saw his Artymis.

"Artymis?" He felt the corners of his mouth tug up into a tiny smile. But his smile fell when he saw the pained expression on her face. It clicked in his mind that she had obviously seen him kissing Jin. His mind whirled when Artymis turned on her heel and ran. "Artymis!" He yelled out to her, but she turned around the corner.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jin asked him, like a child asking an adult.

Zuko turned to her and looked at for two seconds before sprinting into a run after Artymis.

Jin watched him run after the crying girl. Her heart fell and her spirits dampened. He was already someone else's. She closed her eyes and felt tears well up beneath her eyelids.She stood there and cried a little more quietly to herself.

* * *

Artymis ran at full speed on the dark and empty streets, her skirts tearing a bit since they were not for running. She could hear the _thuds_ her boots made on the ground. She could hear her breathing so clear that she almost heard her heart break. Artymis buried her tear-streaked face in her hands. She didn't care if someone saw her cry. She didn't care if she was about to fall off the path or something. She probably wouldn't care if Anduril or Appa passed right by here. 

All she could think of was how foolish she had been. Did she really expect Zuko to be faithful to her when they were apart? Wasn't she as faithful as any lover was? Artymis slowed down and leaned against an empty and dark building. She pressed her hand on the building's surface to steady her balance. She press a hand on her chest, a little below her collar bone. She tried to slow her breathing down and felt more tears fall on her flushed cheeks.

_Breathe, Art, Breathe._ She told herself.

"Artymis!"

Artymis glanced over her shoulder to see Zuko's dark figure running towards her. She picked up her skirts and began running again. She felt a hand grasp her arm and spin her around. She shut her eyes and screamed, "Don't, Zuko! Don't!"

Zuko gripped her arms and held her still. "Artymis, please!" He said pleadingly. "She's nobody!"

Artymis stood still and lifted her face, opening her eyes. "Then why did you kiss her?" She asked.

Zuko's expression was unreadable. He looked at her. He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. He didn't know how he had come to kiss Jin himself.

"That's just what I thought." Artymis said. She shook herself out of his hands and turned around. She started walking again.

Zuko blinked and grasped her arm again. "Artymis, wait! Please!"

"No!" Artymis turned around, throwing his arm off. "I don't want to hear it anymore! I'm through with waiting! I'm through with the pleases and the lies!"

"You won't have to wait anymore!" Zuko promised, his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug, arms tight around her. "I promise." He whispered.

Artymis slowly shook her head as he held her. How many times had that girl been this close to Zuko? Was she the only one? Artymis roughly pulled away. "I'm not going to be played again, Zuko!"

Zuko stared at her. "Artymis, I wasn't playing with you!"

"Yes, you were!" Artymis screamed. "You told me you cared about me. You told me you'd protect me. You told me you loved me!" She breathed, "And I believed it. And for what? For another heartache caused by _you_!"

"I meant every word!" Zuko yelled, "I meant every word, every feeling, every hug, every kiss!"

"Liar!" Artymis accused.

Zuko took her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. His mouth clashed with hers. He could taste the tears she shed. He could almost taste her pain. Zuko held her closer and their kiss longer.

Artymis breathed hard. She didn't want to kiss him. How many times had they been kissed by another woman? She roughly pushed him away. "How could you?!" She asked, "I was faithful. I thought of you everyday and I never thought about any other man but you!"

"Artymis." Zuko began losing his patience in the argument. How much longer 'till she realized he loved only her? "I didn't know she was going to do that. I thought I was kissing you!"

"Oh, so you get some random girl and kiss her to think it's me?" Artymis snapped, "Well, I'm sorry if it was suppose to be the sweetest thing. But it's not, Zuko!"

"Artymis, I didn't tell you to wait so I could go around kissing girls!" Zuko said.

"Well, it looks a lot like that to me." Artymis looked at him hard.

"Artymis, it looks a lot like to me you won't atleast listen." Zuko had had enough. He glared at her.

"Don't turn this on me!" Artymis said, "Don't blame me because you can't be faithful!"

"I'm not!" Zuko argued, "But you need to listen!"

"No!" Artymis yelled, "I'm not gonna listen to your lies any further!"

"I'm not lying!" Zuko grabbed her arms and grasped them hard. "I love you!" He stared into her eyes.

Artymis looked at him. "I don't love you anymore, Zuko." She said in a harsh and cold tone.

Zuko stared at her. His grip completely loosen, but they hovered over her arms. A shadow of pain crossed his face.

Artymis took a step back, leaving his touch. She kept her eyes connected with his golden ones. She reached under the top layer of her kimono, softly taking the hidden rose with her slender fingers. She took it out and held it up for Zuko to see. She watched him as she threw the withered red rose on the ground. "I don't love you anymore." She repeated in a whisper. Her body turned away, but she was still watching him.

Zuko stared at the withered rose on the ground. His heart fell. It was over. He lifted his golden gaze to her. She was watching him with emotionless green eyes. But he could've sworn there pain hidden somewhere in there. He tried to speak, but he knew nothing could take away the pain or the betrayal. Artymis turned her face away and walked for a few steps before breaking into a run again. This time, Zuko didn't run after her. He stared at the rose. He breathed and turned around and walked in the opposite direction. He knew she would let go of every feeling and emotion about him, until the only thing was left was her old resentment. Things were going back to the ways before they had vowed their love to one another. Zuko didn't think it would be the same without the feeling she was waiting to be in his arms or to wait for the smell of her hair or her smile. He knew it it was over, and there was nothing to take back anything.

* * *

Artymis ran from the Lower Ring to the Upper Ring, passing the Middle Ring without a single stop. She could hear some more of the kimono's outerlayer fabric rip a bit, but she didn't stop because right now, running seemed like a beautiful idea. Artymis didn't slow down or consider the fact that her friends were asleep when she pushed the doors of the house open and ran straight for her room. She swung it open and dropped on her bed, burying her face in the pillow, crying. She laid there, shoulders shaking and sobbing in the dark. 

Toph had heard the racket when the doors of the house burst open. She jumped from her bed on the ground. When she listened in the dark, she didn't hear footsteps or voices. But she heard a sob. Toph immediately recognized it as Artymis. Still a bit sleepy, she walked out of her room and stood at Artymis' doorway.

"Artymis?" Toph said, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Artymis shook her head, not even brave enough to look at Toph.

"Art, I know you're crying." Toph said.

"What's - " A yawn. "Going on?" Katara stretched her arms in the air. She was about to say something, but gasped when she saw Artymis on her bed crying. "Artymis!" The Waterbender rushed to Artymis' bedside. She placed a hand on her friend's shaking shoulder. "Art, what's wrong?"

Artymis shook her head.

"Art, I know you better than that." Katara said. "What happened?"

"What's going on?" Sokka came in, rubbing his eyes. "Can't a guy get his sleep around here?" He saw Artymis crying on her bed and he looked from Katara to Toph and back. "What's going on?"

"What do you think?" Toph asked, "She's crying."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Geez, Sokka." Katara said in a hard tone, "If we knew, we would be solving it, not asking her why!"

As Katara scolded Sokka, Toph leaned in towards her weeping sister and asked in a quiet tone. "Did someone hurt you?"

Artymis nodded. The image of Zuko's unfaithfulness came into her mind's eye and she felt her heart tear a little more.

"Who?" Toph asked quietly.

Artymis didn't say anything. She wasn't ready to actuall face the fact that her Zuko betrayed her.

"Well, then, find out what's wrong!" Sokka yelled.

Artymis couldn't take it anymore. "It was Zuko!" She screamed.

The room went dead silent.

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "Zuko? He's here!" He was about to run out of the room, but Katara stopped him. "Sokka, don't."

"But Katara - " Sokka started.

"I don't care anymore!" Artymis interuppted. "He broke my heart!"

Katara and Toph, already knowing the secret, fell silent. They knew how much Artymis loved Zuko and how she was aching to see him every day. And if what she said was true, then Artymis was breaking badly.

Sokka, the only one in the group not knowing the secret, looked confused. "I don't understand..." He looked to the the water and earthbender for an explanation or translation of Artymis' words.

"Long story short: Artymis and Zuko are - sorry, _were_ in love." Toph said.

Sokka's expression turned to rage. He looked at both of the girls. "You both knew?" They nodded. "And no one was going to tell me this?!"

"Look how you're reacting now!" Katara shouted, "We knew you want to kill him even more but Artymis and him really loved eachother!"

"He can die for all I care!" Artymis cried.

Katara's face soften and she smoothed out her friend's back in a motherly way. "I'm sorry, Art. What did he do? Did he try to hurt you or...?" Her voice drowned.

"He kissed somebody else!" The Airbender cried.

"Oh, he's gonna get it." Toph muttered. He held her sister's shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll get what he deserves."

Artymis sat up and Katara immediately held her. "I don't care what happens to him! He can die!"

"Art, you know you don't mean it. Maybe there's a misundertanding or something." Katara tried.

"No!" Artymis said, "I saw him kissing a girl myself!" She shut her eyes and felt Toph join their hug. "I don't care if he dies or if he kills himself or if anyone gets him - I HATE HIM!"

"Shh, shh, shh." Katara cooled. "It's alright." She whispered, "Everything will be ok."

Toph held Artymis' hand and squeezed it for comfort and strength. Artymis held on to her sister tight and Sokka, even through his confusion and anger, joined the hug. Artymis felt her spirit break without the spiritual comfort of Anduril or Appa. Thinking of them made her cry even more. She was loosing her loved ones - starting with Monk Gyatso, then to her friends, and now, her lover. And eventhough she proved to others she was strong, she knew that deep down she was fragile and her heart was. But now, it was broken, until all that was left was the broken pieces of a porcelain heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: ... I'm too lazy right now to really say anything. I haven't redone Iroh's tale yet or even gone to the next chapter. So... yeah. It's kinda pathetic that I haven't done anything at all. Anyways, this chapter wasn't my best. Oh, and Typewriterman, your characters will appear in the next chapter - Iroh's tale. I thought of a little something they could do to relate to Lu Tien; is that ok? Opinions, thoughts, or suggestions - anyone?**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS, FAVES, AND ALERTS!!!**


	21. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Part VII

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Twilight Rose Alchemist and to Sayko. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

* * *

**Tales of Ba Sing Se: Memories**

**-Part VII-**

Iroh examined a picnic basket in the market. He had to pick a perfect one today.

"If this is a romantic picnic, might I suggest this one?" The merchant pointed to a light red-pink picnic basket.

"Oh, no." Iroh said, reaching in his sleeve for four coins. "This isn't a romantic picnic, but it is a special occasion." He gave the merchant the four coins and took the basket. He turned around when he saw a young woman comforting her little crying brother.

"It's ok," She cooed. She set her vase of water on the ground and wrapped her arms around her brother. "We're almost home."

Iroh remembered a scene like this from the Fire Nation. He glanced around to see a little string instrument. He walked over to the merchant selling it.

"Please don't cry," The sister begged, but her brother continued crying loudly. The sister looked up when she heard strings play.

Iroh was playing a sweet and simple melody on the new bought instrument. He had a smile on his face. He began to sing:

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.  
Like fragile, tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam.  
Little soldier boy, come marching home.  
Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."

The little boy stopped crying and stared up at Iroh with his big and puffy brown eyes. Iroh smiled down at him. He knelt down as he sang the last verse of the song. The little boy smiled.

"Thank you," The girl said, taking her brother's hand gently and lifting the large vase of water.

"It is no problem at all." Iroh said. The girl glanced down at her brother and began walking away, her little brother following her. Iroh watched them go and turned in his own direction.

* * *

"Daddy, will you sing the Soldier Boy song for me?" The little boy asked.

His father smiled and nodded. "Of course I will, Lu Tien." He sat by his bed and plucked the strings of the instrument as he sang:

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.  
Like fragile, tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam…"

* * *

Iroh was about to make his way up a lone hill when two young men caught his eye. Both were joking and testing out their skills, which involved in earthbending and throwing knives. They were probably in their teen years. The Earthbender frowned. His companion looked over, "What's wrong?"

"Can't perfect this move," His friend said.

"Sure you can, Chin!" The man said, "Just set your mind to it!"

"Easy for you to say." The man called Chin muttered.

Iroh smiled a little. It reminded him a little of a memory from long ago and dead.

* * *

"Come on, Zuko, you can do it!" The young man ruffled his little cousin's hair.

Young Zuko frowned, "I can't."

"Yes, you can!" The Firebender said, "You just got to set your mind to it. Watch me." He slowly moved his arms and kept his fingers straight. He moved his arms and threw out his palms. Fire erupted.

"Wow!" Zuko stared at his older cousin. "How did you do that?!"

His cousin turned around and ruffled his hair again. "Gotta set your mind to it."

* * *

Chin slowly moved his arms and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He slammed his fist in the earth and the stones of the street shot up. He smirked, "Got it, Ping."

Ping looked back at him, "Ah, come on, Chin! Now we're gonna - "

"Halt!" A Ba Sing Se guard yelled at the two friends.

"Let's go!" Ping yelled, gathering his knives and running. Chin ran after him.

"Come back here, you kids!" The guard tripped over the broken stones, groaning in pain.

Iroh decided it was time to go. So he quietly evaded the guard and continued his way to the lone hill, just as the sun was setting. He chuckled as he reminisced on the past.

* * *

"Do I have to tell grandfather I broke the case?"

"Yes, you must. It is the right thing to do, my son." The father said, but just saw some guards lead prisoners to the execution room. "Perhaps," He said. "Another time."

"I'm not in trouble?" His son's face brighten.

His father gave him a strict look, "With your mother and myself, though."

The five-year-old pouted.

* * *

Iroh at last reached up the lonely hill with the tree. The sun was touching the horizon. He smiled at the scene and took his hat off. He knelt down before the tree and set the basket aside. He took the blanket out of the basket and laid it before a smooth rock that was nestled in front of the tree. He took three fruits out and spread them on the blanket's edges. He took out two long thing black sticks and with firebending, lighted them up. He paused and made sure if everything looked right. It did.

Finally, he reached in his robe and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled it and smiled at the picture. He set it against the rock.

"Happy birthday, my son." Iroh whispered. He paused and shut his eyes. _If only I could've helped you…_ Tears welled up in his eyes. He started singing his son's favorite song:

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.  
Like fragile, tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam…"

He didn't want to go on. His voice was cracking, but he went on - for his son. But as he sang the last verses, he closed his eyes and relived the day the terrible news was brought to him.

* * *

General Iroh sat in his tent. He was currently in the process of writing a letter to his family back in the Fire Nation. It was almost the end of the second year of the siege on Ba Sing Se. He paused in the middle of his letter, for a small break. He was about to write again when a soldier came in. The soldier saluted him. "Sir!"

Iroh looked at him with a soft expression instead of the harsh ones like the other generals would give the young man. "Yes?"

"A message, sir."

"From who?"

"The medical facility." The soldier answered.

"Very well," Iroh said. "Hand it over."

The soldier took a few steps and handed him the scroll.

"You may leave." Iroh excused him.

"Sir!" The soldier saluted him. He left the tent.

The general unroll the scroll and began to read it. The first sentence pierced his heart and he felt the oxygen escape his lungs. He dropped the scroll because his hands were shaking badly; tears fell from his horrid eyes. The first sentence read:

We regret to inform that your son, Prince Lu Tien, is dead.

* * *

"…Little soldier boy, come marching home.  
My brave little soldier boy… Comes marching home."

* * *

**Author's Note: ... sighes Bad, very bad. It seems I'm losing interest in Avatar now. I was so hoping to finish the entire series. shrugs It's probably because of the delay of season three. But the episodes were... they could've been better. And Zuko being related to Avatar Roku is like o.O, then why didn't his mom firebend??? Idk. Season 3 wasn't what I** **expected. I hope I can atleast finish this installment of the series because I think it's gonna come to an end soon...**

**Ideas, suggestions, requests are welcomed.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faves!**

**NOTE: Yes, my new penname is FreedomWriter92.**


	22. Lake Laogai

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

* * *

**-Lake Laogai-**

Artymis, Katara, Sokka, and Toph still persisted in their search for Anduril and Appa. Not much words were exchanged between the four friends. The only talk there really was was concerning their search for their friends and the Dai Li. Sokka hardly talked to the girls, least of all Artymis. Katara and Toph didn't know how to get the two to talk.

_If Anduril was here_, Katara thought. _He would know. But he's not._ She sighed.

Three days had gone by with silence. She knew she had to talk to Sokka about Artymis and how he couldn't go on ignoring them all. The waterbender stood up from her bed and walked across the hall to Sokka's room. She knocked on his door softly.

"Who is it?" Sokka's voice called out.

Katara hesitated before answering. "It's me, Katara."

The door opened and Sokka's face was in front of her. "What is it? Did you find something on Appa or Anduril?"

"Not exactly..." Sokka was about to close the door on her. "Wait!" Katara cried out. She put her door in the doorway. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it now?" Sokka asked, not looking at her. "Another secret you'll reveal?"

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Ok, that's it!" She pushed her older brother into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" Sokka fell on the floor, glaring up at his sister.

"Look!" Katara yelled, "The only reason Artymis - _we_ didn't tell you about Zuko was because we knew you'd react like it was the end of the world!"

"Because it is!" Sokka argued.

"Sokka, listen!" Katara said, "Zuko and Artymis were in love - Zuko did everything in his power to protect her! Artymis did her part in the relationship by giving him love and comfort! They both put in their efforts in this relationship! We knew that if we told you about it you would probably ruin all those efforts those two put in!" She breathed hard. "Don't you understand?"

Sokka was quiet. "… I wouldn't have done anything if you all just told me. I would've made a face, made comments, glared at Zuko, but if Artymis really did love him and if he really did love her… I wouldn't have done anything to ruin their relationship." He stared down at the floor.

Katara stared at her brother. Was this really Sokka or was he brainwashed by the Dai Li like Joo Dee? Sokka knew that she was staring at him like he was crazy. But what he said was actually true. He would've made faces, yelled, made comments, glared when Zuko and Artymis were close but… He remembered Yue. If Sokka and Yue were to announce their love publicly, there would've been uproars. People would've torn the two apart, made disgusted faces, spit on them, wish them bad luck and so. And all because she was a princess and he was a poor warrior boy.

"Yue…" Sokka breathed.

Katara blinked. Yue. She knew he was relating his romance with the moon goddess to the Avatar's with the Fire Prince. Katara sat down on the ground next to him.

"I just want you guys to trust me," Sokka said in a low voice. "I don't want to be kept in the dark."

"I'm sorry." Katara embraced him. "You probably need to tell Art about this."

Sokka nodded. "I know." Katara pulled away , smiling faintly at him. He turned to her, "But before I do. Can you please give me the _full_ story?"

Katara nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Artymis laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Toph laid next to her in a relaxed position. The earthbender could feel the tension in her older sister. She knew it wasn't healthy for her to dwell too much on her ex-love. Artymis switched position, laying on her side and fingering the threads on her pillow. She stared out at the open window.

"Art?" Toph called out, "You gotta let go." No answer. "You can't think too much on him. He's missing the best thing in his life and he knows it."

"If he knows it," Artymis quietly responded. "Then why doesn't he come back?"

"Would you let him say a word?"

Artymis shook her head.

"Exactly." Toph propped herself on her elbows. "Did you talk to him that night?"

"Yes."

"What did you guys say - if its not too personal."

Artymis reflected on their last conversation. "He tried to tell me that that girl meant nothing to him. That he thought it was me."

"Well isn't that romantic?" Toph muttered lowly.

"I told him I was through with him. And then I left."

Toph was quiet. "Its not my job to judge relationships you know, but if you ask me, I think you were a little too…. Harsh."

Artymis sat up and turned her face to her sister, glaring at her. "What?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Toph held up her hands. "I know he hurt you, Art. I can sense it and I don't blame you for being so mad at him. But, maybe you both need to sit down and talk about it - listen to his side of the story. Talk about the relationship. What if the kiss was sudden and you just so happened caught the first second? I don't know! I'm not the love expert here!" Toph threw her arms up. "Ask Sugar Queen!"

Artymis stared at her. "I… I hadn't thought about that.."

"What? About asking Sugar Queen?"

"No," The airbender shook her head. "About how that kiss happened…"

Toph sighed. "Sometimes we don't really consider the _how_. We just want the _why_."

The airbender hugged her. "Thanks…"

The earthbender smiled and returned the embrace. "Anytime, sis."

"Art! Toph!" Katara yelled, "Can you all come out to the living room please?"

The two benders came out of their room at her request and took a seat on the couch by Sokka. Katara was standing by the window, waiting for them.

"Alright, Sugar Queen!" Toph made herself comfortable on the ground. "What's the big idea? It better not be some party or spa! I am _not_ wearing makeup again!"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with that!" Katara reassured. "Sokka wants to say something and I think Artymis would too."

All eyes turned on Sokka. Sokka sighed, he turned to Artymis. "Art, first of all, I want to say that… if you want, I can beat Zuko into a pulp."

"Sokka!"

"What?!"

Artymis laughed uncontrollably. Everyone stared at her. The airbender hugged herself and laughed. She looked at Sokka, "You know, I might take you up on that offer!"

Katara slapped her forehead. _And here I thought she would be very emotional about it._

Sokka faintly smiled, "And, you know, if you had told me… I would accept it." Artymis listened. "I would made comments though, but I wouldn't ruin it like you thought I would. And, I don't want to be kept in the dark, ok?"

Artymis smiled. "I think it's best if nothing is kept in the dark." She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for understanding."

Sokka hugged her back. "Well, we're all family."

"Which is why I think we should all go out together and find Appa and Anduril." Toph suggested.

The airbender and the warrior drew apart, smiling. Katara sighed in relief. Things would be better now.

Toph stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? We all made up and now let's go find the missing family members!"

"Hey, I think I found a way to find them." Sokka brought up. He pulled out a paper of two horribly drawn figures. "Look? Posters!"

Artymis stood by Katara and whispered, "Uh, should we break it to him that we found a professional artist?"

The waterbender nodded. "Uh, Sokka, hate to break it to you, but - "

"Looks just like him!" Toph smiled.

Sokka turned to her, smiling. "Really? Well, I am a good…" He stopped and glared at her. "Why do I feel the need to do that?"

"Come on," Artymis took a stack of papers into her arms. "Lets pass these out!"

The four friends walked outside followed by Momo. "We can post them up and Art and Momo can pass them by air," Katara said.

"What?!" Sokka gaped at the beautifully drawn posters of the dragon and the bison once he saw them. "When did you guys did these?!" He pointed at the posters.

All three girls were quiet.

"I gotta go!" Artymis took her glider and she and Momo took off into the air with the bag of flyers.

Sokka turned to his sister and the Bandit. But they were already walking away in the opposite direction. "Hey!" The warrior yelled, running after them. "Wait up!"

* * *

Prince Zuko silently served tea to the customers. He didn't bother saying "Have a good day" or even looked at them. For the past three days, he was back to the very ignorant and rude Prince Zuko. Uncle Iroh shook his head. Three days ago his nephew had come home late at night looking very angry but he didn't ask questions until the young man was calmer. The next day, Iroh was able to get it out of him of what happened. He had wished that his nephew and the Avatar hadn't broken up. He had grown accustomed to the airbender and was glad of the positive progress his nephew gradually made. Now, all the progress was down in the drain.

He knew that maybe there will be happiness at the end of the road for his nephew. He believed in the life trade belief. He knew that things happened for a reason and that sometimes after a long life of unkindness, in the end you received so much kindness - and often it was the kind you wanted in the first place.

"Sir?"

Iroh came out of his thoughts and looked to see a man wearing a green nobleman's robe with two servants. "Yes?" The old firebender asked, "How may I be of service to you?"

"So you're the tea maker that everyone in the city is talking about?" The nobleman stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Aw," Iroh said in a modest tone. "Well, that is very kind."

"But I wonder," The man carried on. "If the owner is paying you a good wage."

"He pays us properly and is very kind," Iroh explained.

The nobleman shook his head. "No, no, no, sir. You deserve your own tea shop."

Iroh was taken back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," The nobleman said. "Your own tea shop."

Iroh was starting to daydream of owning his own shop when the manager came out and realized what was going on. He turned to the nobleman, "Sir, please do not steal my best employees."

The nobleman laughed. "Your _only_ ones, you mean?" The manager bit his lip. The nobleman smirked and turned back to Iroh, "So, how 'bout it? Your own tea shop…"

"What?!" The manager had not expected that kind of offer made. He thought the nobleman was going to have his employees work for him not own their own shop! He turned to Iroh, "I shall give you higher pay!"

Iroh was about to respond, but didn't have the time.

"Your shop will be in the _upper_ ring." The nobleman bargained.

"I shall make you assistant manager!"

"You shall live in the upper ring."

"I will - I will - I will - "

"You can even name your shop whatever name you want."

_That_ caught Iroh's attention. He nodded to the nobleman. "It's a deal." The manager slumped into his chair, shocked.

Iroh turned to Zuko, "You hear that, nephew? We're moving to the upper ring!"

"Oh goody." Zuko muttered. He threw off his apron. "I'll be taking my break now." He walked outside, letting his uncle discuss things with the nobleman.

Zuko leaned against the building, staring down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He sighed. The last three days passed by so slowly that Zuko felt like he was going to go crazy. He didn't know if it was because of the breakup or if it was because of work. The firebender fingered the necklace that he should've thrown away that night but didn't. He knew he couldn't think of her again because it would weaken him and he couldn't have his guard down. So why wasn't he willing to let go?

_If only there's something I can do to prove to her I love her,_ he thought. _But what?_

At that moment, a flyer landed in front of him. Zuko blinked. He picked up the paper and his eyes widened. It was a drawing of a dragon and a bison. The writing informed that these two creatures were missing and that it was urgent to look for them. Zuko recognized the creatures of course. Who else these days had a dragon or a bison than the Avatar?

Zuko read on and found the contact information. He noticed it was in the upper ring of the city. If Artymis was there… He shook his head. What good was it to go to her and say "I found out where you lived from the flyer. Will you take me back?" He mentally kicked himself.

_But,_ he thought. _If her friends are missing, and if I recover them to her, is there a greater chance of her coming back to me?_

_No_, a little voice said in his mind. _She'll hate you no matter what and accuse you of stealing them. Just go back to the way you were - hunting down the Avatar, bringing her to your father, and regaining your throne back. _That's_ more important than some silly short-term relationship. There'll be others._

The firebender sighed, agreeing with the voice. He knew that to find these large creatures was going to be a bit of problem. If they were taken and the Avatar and her friends couldn't find them, then they had to be taken by the Dai Li agents. Zuko knew it had to be those agents. He had heard rumors of the Dai Li and quickly formed a plan on how he was going to get the Avatar's pets, how to use them against the Avatar to come with him to the Fire Nation to reclaim his throne.

* * *

The four friends met back at the house after posting up flyers. Sokka and Katara played cards, Toph was relaxing, and Artymis impatiently waited for someone with information by the window.

"Art, relax." Katara said, "Its barely been one day."

"I know," The airbender replied. "But, I can't wait anymore." She walked into the kitchen for a drink for the tenth time to relax her nerves.

"And I can't wait to beat Katara's butt at this!" Sokka slammed down his cards. "Flush! Oh yeah!" The warrior did a dance.

Katara smirked. "Royal flush!" She stood up and danced.

Sokka gaped at her cards. "What?!"

"That's right!" Katara laughed. "I win yet again!"

"Argh!" Sokka fell on the floor.

"Tusk, tusk." Toph teased. She sat up, "Someone's at the door."

A lavender blur passed between the friends. Artymis opened the door and slumped her shoulders in disappointment. It was Joo Dee.

"Hello Artymis, Sokka, Katara, Toph." Joo Dee smiled.

"Joo Dee?" Katara stood by Artymis. "Where have you been?"

"Why, I took a short little vacation on Lake Laogai out in the country." She answered, "Nice little place."

"But, some other lady replaced you and said _she_ was Joo Dee." Toph said.

Joo Dee frowned slightly. "That's not possible." She pointed at herself, "_I'm_ Joo Dee."

"But then - " Sokka was going to ask her something but Artymis gave him a look to not ask anything else about it. He changed his question, "Is there something wrong?"

Joo Dee held up one of their flyers. "Posting up flyers and posters are strictly prohibited in the city without proper processing."

"What?!" Artymis and Katara exchanged glances.

"We can't wait to get permission from anything!" Toph argued.

"Yeah!" Sokka agreed, "We need to find our friends as soon as possible!"

"But you must go through the - " Joo Dee started.

"Look here, Miss Perfect!" Artymis yelled, "We can't wait to get permission from your government to look for our friends! I'm sick and tired of the whole 'cultural heritage' and Dai Li and whatever else there is! We're going to look for our friends whether you have a problem with it or not!" She slammed the door in their tourist's face.

"That may come back and bite us in the head," Sokka warned.

"I don't care!" Artymis muttered angrily. "We have to break some rules because I cannot certainly wait for permission like a five-year-old!"

"Yeah!" Toph cried in happiness, throwing her arms in the air. "Let's break some rules!" She threw a punch on the east wall and tore it down.

"Um, Toph?" Katara opened the front door, "We can use the front door."

"Oh." Toph's cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Well, pfft, I knew that…"

Katara smiled. "Of course you did." She and the earthbender followed the others out.

"Come on," Artymis said. "Lets go and find out friends our own way."

"Thought you never say that." Sokka said.

The four friends posted flyers all through the upper and middle ring. They made their way around the lower ring, unaware of being watched.

"Maybe we can cover more ground a lot faster if we split up," Sokka suggested.

"I agree," Katara said. "The faster the better. I'll go in this direction." She took a stack of flyers.

"Me - in the opposite." Sokka said.

"Toph and I will go south then." Artymis explained and Toph nodded in agreement.

"Alright, good luck."

The four friends split up, leaving Momo all alone. Sokka sighed when he heard Momo's sad chirpings. "Come on, Momo. I guess we can hang out."

Katara chuckled when she saw Momo jump on Sokka's head. She continued putting up posters on her side, never leaving one wall posterless.

"Hey, Katara." An all-too familiar voice said.

Katara stopped in her actions. She turned around in a slight panic and saw Jet leaning against the wall. She gasped, "Jet!"

Jet took a few steps towards her with a charming smile on his face. "Katara, I - " Katara bended the river water towards Jet who was knocked off his feet. He coughed and held his hands up. "Katara, wait! I've changed!" He dodged her icy daggers. He took out his swords and used them to block her weapons. "Katara, please listen!" He pleaded. He ran in the opposite direction but hit a dead end. He turned around when he heard the young waterbender.

"Tell it to another girl, you jerk!" Katara yelled and hurled more ice daggers at Jet who continued to block until she was close enough.

"Please, I don't want to fight." Jet explained holding his weapons up, "I want to help." He threw his swords on the grounds.

Katara stopped and stared at Jet, letting the ice weapons drop and melt. "Katara!" The waterbender turned around to see Sokka, Artymis, and Toph running towards her.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, we heard some yelling and - " Artymis looked around and her green eyes fell on Jet. "You!" She glared.

"Oh, man!" Sokka whined, "Listen, we don't need anymore trouble, ok?"

"No, please!" Jet pleaded, "I saw your flyers." He unrolled one and showed it to them. "I just want to help. I don't have my gang anymore. Believe me, please!"

Toph walked over to Jet and pressed her palm against the wall he was backed up on. "He's telling the truth." She announced.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"Remember what I said?" Toph explained, "When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's not lying though."

"We can't trust him though!" Katara argued, "Remember what he did?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Katara?" Jet said, "I've changed."

"Katara," Artymis whispered to the waterbender. "I know you don't want him to help any more than I do, but if he can help find Anduril and Appa… I know you hate him but lets just make a small peace for now, ok?" Artymis asked.

Katara sighed. "I suppose but I'll be watching him."

Sokka turned to Jet, "Alright, Jet, come on if you want to help."

Jet followed Sokka while the three girls stayed behind. Katara was fuming and glaring at Jet. Artymis tried to comfort her and reassure her that he probably just wanted to help and not cause anymore trouble. Toph sensed something in Katara.

"Was he your boyfriend or something?" Toph asked out loud.

"NO!" Katara declared loudly.

Toph smirked, "I can tell you're lying." Katara glared and Artymis chuckled.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Sokka called out.

"Coming!" Artymis dragged flushed Katara and Toph teased her all the way 'till they met up with the boys.

* * *

"Oh please!" Joo Dee begged, "I tried to control those children but they're wild!" She buried her face in her palms.

"Joo Dee," Long Feng sat in front of the fireplace. "I thought I could trust with this simple task of keeping the Avatar and her friends under control. Do you know what chaos those children could bring onto the city?"

Joo Dee began to sob. "I'm so sorry! I don't think I can complete that task. I don't think I can do this job at all…" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Long Feng rolled his eyes before focusing on her again. "Joo Dee," He said in a dull tone. "The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

The young woman stopped sobbing, dropped her hands, and lifted her face. She stood still as a statue for a minute. Her pupils dilated as she said in a monotone: "I would be honored to accept his invitation."

"Excellent. Now, go and wait for further instructions." When she left, Long Feng spoke to the Dai Li. "The Avatar and her friends have caused nothing but trouble since they entered the city. They're throw people in a panic if we let them run amok." He looked at the Dai Li, "The dragon and bison are secure, I assume."

The two Dai Li agents nodded.

"Good," Long Feng thought for a moment before continuing. "Perhaps, it is time to teach these children a lesson…"

* * *

"I swear, we're going to miss the day of Black Sun!" Sokka complained, "We're practically be already back at the South Pole to rescue them!"

"Sokka, we're going and that's final!" Katara stated.

"Besides," Artymis commented. "We're be flying back at full speed."

"I guess," Sokka muttered.

"So when are we going?" Jet asked.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Katara was the first to snap. "What do you mean 'we'? There is no 'we' with you, Jet!"

Jet frowned. "Katara - "

"Don't 'Katara' me!" The waterbender breathed heavily.

"Jet!"

Everyone turned around to see Smellerbee running towards Jet with Longshot walking behind her.

Katara crossed her arms and looked at Jet, "I thought you didn't have your gang."

Jet looked confused, "I don't."

Smellerbee nearly threw Jet off his feet with her embrace. "We were so worry!" She said as she pulled away. "When the Dai Li took you away, we thought we'd never see you again!"

"The Dai Li?!" The four friends stared.

Jet, on the other hand, didn't know what Smellerbee was talking about. "What are you talking about? I wasn't taken by the Dai Li. I've been living here in the city in peace."

Toph pressed her palm on the ground and frowned. "This can't be right," She muttered.

"What's up?" Artymis knelt down beside her.

"They're both telling the truth." The earthbender said.

"But, that can't be." Artymis argued, "Smellerbee said Jet was taken by the Dai Li and Jet said he wasn't. How can that be?"

Sokka thought long and hard on the matter. "It's because one is telling a lie without thinking of it as a lie." Everyone gave him a are-you-dumb-or-what-because-you-didn't-make-sense look. "No, I'm serious!" The warrior argued. "Jet's probably been brainwashed - like Joo Dee!"

"What!" Jet shook his head, "I'm not brainwashed. Otherwise, how could I remember you all?"

"Maybe only a portion of your memory was brainwashed," Smellerbee said.

Jet, though, refused to believe that theory. All six of them forced Jet into a room that he, Smellerbee, and Longshot rented when they first entered the city. Jet sat in a chair, claiming that he wasn't brainwashed and that he had never come in contact with the Dai Li.

"Why won't you believe me?!" He yelled.

"He was sent by the Dai Li to mislead us!" Katara accused, "And that janitor in that warehouse was part of the plan too!"

"I bet they have Anduril and Appa in the city." Artymis' voice was filled with hope.

"Maybe they have them where they took him," Sokka pointed at Jet.

Artymis looked at Jet, "Jet, please tell us where they took you. They may have my brother there."

Jet ran his hands in his hair in frustration. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe a powerful memory can trigger his memory of the Dai Li," Toph pointed out.

"What kind of powerful memory though?" Sokka asked.

"I'm telling you, he's a double-crosser!" Katara kept saying.

"Maybe Sugar Queen should kiss him," Toph teased. "That should trigger something." Katara glared.

"Think of the Fire Nation!" Smellerbee said, "Remember what they did to your family, Jet? Remember?"

Jet closed his eyes and felt his skin grow hot. He was standing at the entrance of his village. There were flames and screams everywhere. People were running and there were rhinos chasing them. Jet looked around and felt like he could cry. He cried out in his small voice for his mother, father, brother, sister, anyone. He looked up to see a strongly-built man on a rhino overlooking the burning village and dying people. He turned to Jet and smirked.

"NO!" Jet was sweaty and breathing heavily. He shut his eyes. "Its too painful."

Katara, who couldn't help but feel some pity for him, stood behind him. "Here…" She said softly. "Maybe this'll help." She gently pressed her fingertips against the sides of his head and had water pressed against his head to give a cool and calming mind. "Try again." She softly encouraged.

Jet nodded and took a deep breath. He concentrated hard and tried to relive the night he was supposedly taken by the Dai Li. He faintly saw the outline figure of a man standing on a lake. Jet then felt himself submerged under the water and into a room where he was chained and could only see a light circling him and a man saying something…

"I remember!" Jet opened his eyes. "They took me to some underwater headquarters - it looked like it was under a lake."

"Wait, hold up!" Sokka turned to his companions, "Remember what Joo Dee said?"

"She said she went to Lake Laogai or something," Toph said.

Jet jumped to his feet. "That's it. Lake Laogai."

"Looks like we got our destination." Artymis sighed in relief and closed her eyes. _Please hang on a little longer, guys. We're coming._

* * *

"Sir," A Dai Li agent said. "The children are heading out to Lake Laogai."

Long Feng looked up. "They've figured out our secret and in doing so will disrupt the peace."

"Shall we trap them at the lake, sir?"

Long Feng shook his head, "No. Let them enter the headquarters and we shall crush them there."

* * *

The four friends and the Freedom Fighters stood in front of Lake Laogai. The lake wasn't all that big but it seemed peaceful. The group gazed at the lake and wondered where the entrance to the underwater headquarters was.

"I don't see anything," Artymis muttered.

"Neither do I," Smellerbee looked hard.

Toph planted her right foot firmly on the ground and said, "There's a tunnel in the lake." She walked up to the edge of the shore and jumped hard on the ground. A stone pathway emerged from the lake's surface.

"Nice one," Sokka commented.

Toph smirked. "I try." She walked on the pathway towards the stone disc and bended it aside. "In we go!" She jumped in.

"Toph!" Katara yelled. She shook her head like a mother would.

"Incoming!" Artymis called out before jumping in. Katara gaped at her.

"I'm coming too!" Sokka took a leap, followed by Smellerbee and Longshot.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "You guys! Oh!" She crossed her arms.

Jet looked at Katara, "Ladies first." Katara glared at him. Jet sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, causing the waterbender to blush. "Hold on," Jet told her. He then jumped into the hole. Katara held on tightly like he told her and shut her eyes. Suddenly, they stopped and descended to the ground slowly. Katara opened her eyes and blinked, she looked around and saw Artymis using her airbending to slow down their fall. When they landed on their feet, Katara immediately drew away from Jet and looked elsewhere to hide her deep blush.

"Come on," Jet whispered, leading the group.

"Who made up an idea of having an underwater headquarters?" Sokka whispered.

Jet peered into a room and moved on. Sokka took a peek but then was pushed by Artymis and Toph. "Let us see!" Artymis whispered. Each group member saw rows of identically dressed young women dressed before a Dai Li agent. _Weird,_ Artymis mouthed to the others.

"I am Joo Dee." The Dai Li kept his head down as he spoke. The young women imitated his words in perfect unison. "We are so lucky to have our walls create order." The women once again repeated what the Dai Li agent said in perfect unison.

"_That_ was creepy." Toph said when they were back on their way.

"No wonder that woman called herself Joo Dee," Artymis said. "They're hypnotizing women to say that and all that stuff about 'cultural heritage'."

"I will be relieved when we're out of this city," Sokka muttered.

"We thought Ba Sing Se was a place of peace," Smellerbee said.

"It is," Katara said. "Only its created by a ridiculous order."

"Hey, I think there's a cell big enough to hold up Anduril and Appa up ahead." Jet whispered, "Probably there." He pointed at a cell door up ahead.

Artymis ran up to it and began to pry it open, eyes full of hope. _Appa! Anduril!_

* * *

_Appa! Anduril!_

Anduril opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before his vision adjusted. He looked around. _Artymis?_ He looked all around in the dark cell he shared with Appa. Anduril couldn't see the young woman or hear her thoughts and he didn't see another soul in that room besides himself and the bison. He let out a small wailing sound and laid his head back down. Appa woke up and made a sound of pain.

_I know, dear friend._ The dragon comforted, _We've been through too much pain and betrayal. _He sighed, _Hopefully the others can find us._

Appa suddenly growled at the cell door. Anduril rose but he couldn't get up because of the iron chains the men put on them. Both creatures watched the door as it opened and a figure step forth towards them…

Anduril narrowed his eyes in curiosity and could not tell whether the figure was someone he recognize. _Artymis?_

* * *

Artymis heard her name being called out. She ran into the empty dark room and glanced around. "Anduril? Appa?" She called out. No response. She fell on her knees and sighed. Another dead end. She felt her hopes drown in her sorrow. She felt Katara kneel down beside her.

"Don't worry," She soothed. "I'm sure they're here somewhere. We just have to keep looking." She put a warm hand on her shoulder, "Don't loose hope."

Artymis held her hand and smiled faintly. She looked up when the others came around. Toph seemed uneasy. "What's wrong?" The airbender asked.

"Why would this room be empty?" Smellerbee asked her companions.

"I don't know," Jet answered.

"It's not." Toph announced with uncertainty in her voice, "The Dai Li are here!"

The door slammed shut and torches on the wall lit up to illuminate the room better. The group looked up and saw Dai Li agents suspending from the top, waiting.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Sokka said.

"You have made yourselves enemy of the state." Long Feng's voice came from the other side of the room. Everyone turned around to see Long Feng and a group of Dai Li agents behind him.

"What?" Artymis stood up. "Made ourselves enemy of the state? I'm sorry but last time I checked, we were the good guys trying to bring peace not trying to 'disrupt order'!"

"Silence!" Long Feng commanded. "I have worked too hard to create the peace which you destroy - "

"How is it peace if you brainwash people and tell them that there's no danger or war beyond your walls?!" Katara yelled.

"What is it with you all hypnotizing people anyways?!" Toph shouted, "That's not peace or order - that's deceiving people!"

"We do what is best for the people." Long Feng argued.

"Well, I think its time to take it in our hands!" Sokka threw his boomerang at Long Feng but a Dai Li agent blocked it and Sokka caught it, looking a bit uncertain.

"Take them all into custody." Long Feng ordered.

The Dai Li agents immediately charged against the group who all took positions ready to fight.

* * *

The figure came closer to them and into the poor light. The figure, dressed into black with a monstrous blue and white mask, took out twin broadswords and rose them over his head. The dragon and the bison growled menacingly at the figure.

"Expecting someone else?" The masked figure asked.

Anduril's eyes widen when he recognize that voice as Prince Zuko's and relaxed as Appa did. _What do you want?_ Anduril asked. _And where are the others?_

"Out looking for both of you," Zuko answered. He lowered his swords, "I'm here to make a deal."

Anduril felt uneasy. _Why would you bargain Artymis' friends if you loved her?_ At his question, he sensed uneasiness in the prince and narrowed his eyes. _What did you do?_

"Look here!" Zuko yelled, "You're both mine and you're both going to get me what I want!"

_And what is that?_ Anduril inquired, _Artymis' heart or your throne?_

Before Zuko could respond, he turned around in surprise when the cell door opened and closed. He rose his swords but immediately lowered his weapons. "Uncle?"

Iroh came closer. "I wonder who that is under the mask who claims to be the Blue Spirit," He feigned puzzlement.

Zuko sighed and removed his mask, looking at his uncle. "What is it?" He asked.

"What do you plan to do with the Avatar's dragon and bison?" Iroh asked, "Have you thought of how dearly the Avatar and her friends miss them? Did you not think through with this?"

"Uncle please!" Zuko said, "I have to first get them out of here!" He turned to the creatures and raised his swords to cut the chains but received a threatening growl from the dragon and the bison.

"What do you plan to do when you free them?" Iroh asked in a raised voice, "Keep them in our new apartment?!"

"I'll think of something!" Zuko shouted, turning his back on him.

"NO!" Iroh bellowed, "This is what you always do! You don't think ahead or think of what to do! It is just like when you had Artymis at the North Pole but nowhere to go!"

"I was thinking of something!" Zuko shouted.

"No you weren't!" Iroh argued, "If her friends hadn't found you, both of you would've been dead!"

"I know my destiny!" Zuko breathed in frustration.

"Don't lie to me!" Iroh's voice echoed throughout the room. "The destiny you follow is the one that is forced on you! You need to follow your own and no one else's! I am begging you, Prince Zuko, to look inward and ask yourself the big questions: _Who_ are you and what do _you_ want?!"

Zuko threw his swords on the ground and got down on his knees with cries of frustration. He held his head in his hands. What _did_ he want? _Who_ was he really? Did he even know the answers to those questions? Or were the answers he gave out were answers of what others had told him? Zuko felt lost.

Anduril's eyes soften when he saw the pain the young man was going through. He sighed and curled his tail around him and asked: _Prince Zuko, what do you want? _

* * *

The group evaded attacks from the Dai Li agents but found themselves tired very soon. Toph, using all her energy, slumped slightly against Katara. "Boomerang Guy…" She breathed, "How much longer?"

Sokka breathed, "Not much…"

"Liar."

"Come on!" Jet encouraged, "Don't give up!" He fought the Dai Li alongside his companions.

When Long Feng realized he wouldn't get out of the situation easy, he opened a stone door and fled into it, shutting it behind him.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Artymis cried out, knocking off a pair of Dai Li agents. She ran up to the stone door and opened it. She ran after Long Feng and Jet followed her. Artymis entered another empty room with pipe openings and searched all around for Long Feng.

Jet came to her side. "He's not here."

The two gasped when the door sealed shut and Long Feng appeared before them. "Avatar," He said threateningly. "You have one last chance: Leave the city and I'll clear all charges and perhaps let you go home with your lost pets."

"You have Anduril and Appa?!" Artymis glared at him. "You fowl evil man!"

Jet pointed his swords at Long Feng, "You're in no position to bargain. You're cornered."

Long Feng smirked at him, "Oh really?" A short two second pause passed. "Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Jet dropped his arms and Artymis noticed his pupils dilated. "I am honored to accept his invitation." He turned to Artymis and brought down his swords on her.

Artymis jumped to the side and stared wide-eyed at Jet. "Jet! It's me, Artymis aka Doll Face!" She blocked his attacks. "Are you crazy?!"

"I believe he has no choice," Long Feng's smirk grew wider. "Finish her off, Jet."

Artymis shook the ground and Jet fell down. "Jet, you jerk, remember me and Katara and Sokka!"

"He doesn't anymore." Long Feng mentioned. "Do it, Jet." Jet approached the airbender and knocked her off her feet. He raised his swords above her and was ready to slay her. Long Feng looked on with satisfaction.

"Jet!" Artymis pleaded, "Remember the Fire Nation, Smellerbee, Tiny, Longshot - remember the Freedom Fighters!"

Jet stopped in his tracks and stared down at her. He blinked and his pupils returned to its normal size. Long Feng's smirk disappeared. "What are you waiting for?" Jet glared at him and hurled his sword at him with a cry. Long Feng dodged it and with his earthbending, sent an attack on Jet and Artymis. Jet stood in front of her and took the blow.

"JET!" Artymis knelt down beside him.

"Foolish boy," Long Feng shook his head. "You have chosen your own demise." With one move, he was gone.

"Hey, sorry, Doll Face." Jet said weakly.

Artymis shook her head, "Its alright." She looked over her shoulder when the door opened and the rest of the group came. "He's badly hurt," The airbender looked at Katara.

Katara sat by his side and bended water out of her flask and put her hands gently on his chest. After a minute, she looked up to the others with a sorrowful expression. "It doesn't look too good…"

Smellerbee sat by Katara. "You guys go ahead and look for your friends - we'll stay here with Jet."

"No." Sokka argued, "We won't leave you guys."

"No, she's right." Jet groaned with pain, "You guys go ahead and find the others. There's nothing else you guys can do for me…"

"Go." Everyone looked up in shock when Longshot spoke, "He's our leader and we're family. We'll take care of him."

"Besides," Jet said, looking up at Katara. "I'll be well enough to do some of my old tricks again and… and… cause mischief."

Katara stared down at him and closed her eyes briefly before rising to her feet and nodding to the Freedom Fighters. "We'll reunite at the surface then?"

They nodded. As the four friends walked away, Toph quietly said, "They're all lying."

Artymis held Katara's hand and knew what pain she must be going through. But Katara proved to be strong by not showing it in her eyes. Though, secretly, she held Artymis' hand tightly.

"It's gotta be through here." Sokka ran ahead and peered inside an opened cell. He looked at the girls and shook his head.

Artymis let go of Katara's hand and ran inside the cell. She closed her eyes to stop the tears when she saw it empty. "We're too late…"

"Art," Sokka tried to comfort her. "I'm sure he's being held in a different - "

"We got company!" Toph announced.

The four friends exchanged glances. "Let's go!" They ran back to the entrance they used and climbed up the ladder.

"Wait a minute!" Katara looked at the others, "There was a ladder this whole time?!"

"Yeah…" Sokka answered.

"Why'd you all jump in then?!"

"Because it added drama to the mission!" Sokka explained.

"Let's add drama and hurry it up or we'll be Joo Dees!" Toph warned.

The four friends took haste into escaping the hole and ran along the pathway but stopped when they reached the shore. Dai Li agents surrounded them all. Two agents stepped aside for Long Feng to come before the four friends.

"I would give you a chance to redeem yourselves but you lost that chance." He explained, "So there is no other choice but to - " He was interrupted by a dragon's roar.

Hope leapt in the hearts of the friends but Artymis' was higher than the rest. She looked up and saw the familiar silver dragon and white bison coming down on them. She smiled brightly. "ANDURIL!" She cried in delight. "APPA!"

Anduril's eyes, enraged with anger, focused on Long Feng who began to ran. The dragon curled his tail around him and threw him in the air. Appa caught him by biting down on his leg - not enough to cause blood but only a mark. Long Feng cried in pain at the bite and gave a yelp when he was dropped again and caught by the dragon who threw him into the lake. Both creatures landed on the ground, taking in the fresh air. The four friends cried and swung themselves on their beloved friends.

"We missed you both!" Sokka smiled.

"Oh, we're so happy to have you back!" Katara dug her face in their skin.

"You guys left me with Sugar Queen, Boomerang Guy, and Doll Face!" Toph cried, "Don't ever leave me again!"

Artymis had embraced Appa's front leg tightly. "I was so worried!" She muffled into his soft white fur. She pulled away and received an agreeing growl from Appa. She smiled with tears in her eyes. She turned to Anduril. The both stared at one another before Artymis flung her arms around his snout and buried her face in his skin. Tears fell down her flushed cheeks. "Don't ever leave me again!" She sobbed. Anduril returned the affection and shut his eyes.

* * *

Long Feng sat in his chair soaking wet. He glared at the Dai Li. "I don't care if you have to kill them and bury the bodies! Those children have gone far enough and they need to be stopped at all costs!"

"Yes, sir." A Dai Li agent spoke, "We shall take care of it right away."

"They _cannot_ reach the Earth King," Long Feng warned. "Don't disappoint me."

* * *

The four friends rode on Appa and Anduril on their return to Ba Sing Se. Artymis and Toph decided to ride Anduril.

"Big guy," Toph smiled. "I'm glad you're ok."

_I'm glad you all are too,_ Anduril said. Artymis hugged him.

"We gotta see the Earth King," Sokka said.

"Luckily, Joo Dee isn't around to stop us." Toph said.

_Joo Dee?_ Anduril asked the four.

Artymis sat up and smiled, "She's some psychotic lady who wouldn't let us see the Earth King. But, I don't think that'll be an issue now."

"Not with the two big brothers in da house!" Sokka cheered.

Katara laughed but her eyes darken as the view of Lake Laogai faded. Sokka hugged her, "Don't worry. I'm sure they got out." Katara nodded.

"Kat," Artymis called out. "Don't give up hope - we'll probably see him later with Smellerbee and Longshot."

Katara smiled and nodded. "I'm sure we will."

* * *

Zuko and Iroh stood on the shore of the Lake Laogai. He glanced up at the sky to see two distant figures in the sky heading to Ba Sing Se. He knew it was Anduril and Appa. He watched the figures fade fast in the blue sky.

"Zuko," Iroh's tone was soft. "You did the right thing." Zuko stared down at the Blue Spirit mask, his eyes following every demonic curve. "Let it go, my nephew." Iroh encouraged gently.

The young firebender dropped the mask into the lake and sighed as if a large weight on his shoulders was lifted. It was good to know that he had a feeling of what he wanted and not what others wanted.

"Let us go home," Iroh walked back towards the city.

The prince breathed and followed his uncle back into the prison city.

* * *

**Author's Note**:** I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN ALMOST A NINE MONTHS! I didn't mean to be so mean like that it's just my Avatar muse was gone - out the window. But, after reading so many PMs and reviews of to continue the series, I searched for my Avatar muse and got some back. This chapter took my only two days to do. It may not be the best but its something, right? This doesn't mean that there'll be updates every other day like it use to be, but I'll do my best to atleast finish this installment of the series. I may need some more help though, k?**

**Author's Second Note****: Ok. The reason why I skipped "Appa's Lost Days" was because I wanted to speed things up. ' Plus, I think we would all know what happened with Anduril and Appa, right? Anyways, thank you all so much for being patient with me - it really helped me. And I cannot believe that this fanfic has almost 100 reviews! Squeals in delight I am so happy! Well, until next time, c ya!**

**P.S. Honest opinions please!**

**P.S. #2: Thank you for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting me and this fic!**

**P.S. #3: Ideas are ALWAYS welcomed!**


	23. Separation

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

* * *

**-Separation-**

The friends stopped before going back to the city. Anduril and Appa took a swim in a lake they stopped by. The four friends watched the dragon and bison enjoy their "bath."

"I know it's a bit too soon," Sokka broke the silence. "But, we need to go talk to the Earth King."

"What?" Katara turned to him in surprise. "Go back to Ba Sing Se? Are you crazy?"

"No," Sokka assured her. "Its just that if we want to take down the Fire Nation, we're gonna need help."

"They won't let us in." Katara argued, "Long Feng's conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful and the Earth King is his puppet."

"I say we turn out back on the city and just take down the baddies ourselves." Toph suggested. "Besides, I'm sick of Ba Sing Se!"

Katara nodded in agreement, "I agree."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Artymis spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "If we have Anduril and Appa back, then there's no stopping us from talking to the Earth King. We'll be able to take down the guards easier than without them." She nodded towards Anduril and Appa.

"Finally!" Sokka put an arm around her, "Someone who sees my - "

Artymis pushed him and put her hands on her hips. "That's going a little too far, Soak." She turned to the girls. "I mean, think about: If the Earth King knew what was going on and about the war outside the walls, he'll be more than willing to help us on the day of the Solar Eclipse, don't you think?"

Toph frowned slightly. "How do we know he'll help though?"

"We won't know unless we try." Artymis pointed out.

Katara thought long about the matter, "I guess there's no harm in trying…"

"So," Sokka stood up. "We're going then?"

"Fine." Toph said in an irritated tone, "We'll go."

Sokka looked at the earthbender suspiciously, "You changed your mind about our going to Ba Sing Se really quick…." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Long Feng's brainwashed you!"

Toph narrowed her eyes. She stomped her foot hard causing Sokka to fall off his feet and into the water. "Idiot," She muttered. "Let's go back to the worst city ever."

* * *

Iroh opened the door to their new apartment. Zuko walked in with a tired posture. Iroh closed the door and turned to his nephew with a proud smile, "Zuko, I am proud of you letting Anduril and the bison go free. You did the right thing."

Zuko leaned on the counter, staring at the ground. "I don't feel right…" He collapsed on the floor.

"Zuko!" Iroh rushed to his side. He turned him over and saw the sweat run down the young man's face. "Zuko…" The old firebender sighed. "You're ill, but don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you."

* * *

"Why do we have to go so fast?!" Toph tighten her grip around Artymis' waist.

"Because if we don't get there in time, Long Feng will have warned the King about us and we won't have time to plead our case." Artymis explained.

"But why so fast?" Toph shut her eyes, "I mean, we can take the guards down no matter what!"

"Come on, Toph!" Katara yelled, "We're almost there!"

"For your sake, you better be telling the truth!" The earthbender threatened.

"Alright, we're coming in close!" Artymis announced.

"King's chambers should be around the center of the palace!" Sokka said.

"Alright," Artymis muttered. "Let's just hope that we'll in time."

_I'm sure we are,_ Anduril assured her.

Artymis smiled, _Lets hope so_.

"Watch out!" Katara cried out.

"Incoming rocks!" Sokka shouted.

Anduril and Appa evaded the flying massive stones. The guards hurled numbers of stones at the group and the sky soon became polluted with the stones. Toph and Artymis did their best to help Anduril and Appa.

"Get ready to jump!" Sokka pulled out his boomerang.

As the dragon and bison lowered to the ground, Anduril shouted: _Now!_

The four friends jumped off their backs and ran towards the steps of the palace. As their flying companions helped assisted in blocking off the earthbender's attacks, the friends made their way to the palace.

"Gonna need some more backup!" Sokka shouted.

"I'm on it!" Toph shouted.

She threw up walls of rock in their path to block off attacks. Artymis used airbending to knock down the benders while Sokka threw his boomerang and Katara used her water whip. They reached a small bridge and soldiers waiting on the other side.

"Leave this to me." Katara used her bending to float down in the middle of the guards' group. She closed her eyes as she spun in a perfect circle as her water whip slapped all the soldiers. She opened her eyes and smirked. She stood up and turned to her companions, "All clear!" She called out to them.

"We gotta go up those stairs fast!" Sokka said.

Artymis and Toph thrust their hands out and the stairway changed into a smooth slope. "Going up!" Toph helped her sister lift an elevator platform made of stone up the slope. Soldiers and earthbenders passed them as they fell.

"Sorry!" Katara called out to them, "We just need to see the Earth King!"

"Yeah, we're on your side!" Sokka assured them but knew that their actions said otherwise.

_Might as well not bother explaining until you see the king,_ Anduril told him.

"Seriously, nothing goes smooth for our little gang." Toph muttered.

"You're telling me?" Artymis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Less talk, more action." Katara reminded them.

When they reached the top of the stairs, two dozen earthbenders were waiting for them. Toph created a large block of stone from the ground and rammed them with it, knocking them unconsciously. The group hurried inside but Appa and Anduril stayed outside.

"You guys!" Artymis cried out to them.

Anduril turned to her, _You four go to the Earth King, Appa and I will stall any who try to stop you. Hurry!_

Artymis felt uneasy about leaving him - she didn't want to loose either of them. But she knew how important talking to the king was so she nodded, "Please be careful." She turned on her heel and ran into the palace, the doors shutting behind her. She caught up with the others. "Which way?"

"I don't know, but someone make a guess quick." Katara said while looking around.

"Toph, which way?" Sokka asked.

"How should I know?" Toph snapped, "I'm still voting leaving Ba Sing Se!" She rippled stones towards incoming palace guards. "You better hurry and pick a door!"

* * *

Zuko tossed and turned on the floor while moaning in pain. Iroh, who was kneeling beside him, noticed the young man sitting up.

"So thirsty…" He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Don't strain yourself." Iroh said, gently pushing him down and bringing a cup of water to his mouth.

Zuko grabbed it and drank it all in one gulp. He threw it aside and grabbed for the whole bucket of water. He opened his mouth and threw the water in before throwing it to the wall and laying back down.

Iroh covered him up. "You have an intense fever," He gently brushed a wet towel on Zuko's sweaty forehead. "Sleep now, my nephew."

"What's… what's happening?" Zuko asked hoarsely.

"Your decision under the lake opened a war in your mind," Iroh explained in a gentle tone. "You are going through a metamorphosis. But don't worry, when you wake up next, you shall be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be."

The young man closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, trying to win the war in his mind.

The old firebender watched his nephew with worry. What he was going through wasn't a pleasant experience but it would help him answer the questions more clearly. Iroh stayed by his side for hours, waiting patiently for Zuko to come out of his fever.

* * *

"Aha!" Sokka stopped in front of beautifully green golden-carved doors. "Nice doors."

"Hurry!" Katara urged, running towards him.

Sokka nodded and kicked the doors with a "Hiya!" He stopped and grabbed his foot and hopped in place. "OW!"

Toph ran up to the doors and kicked it with all her strength. The doors opened wide. Sokka's mouth fell open as the girls ran past him.

"Come on, Slow Poke!"

The group ran into the throne room while yelling out many things all at once:

"Your Majesty, please hear us!"

"We know a way to defeat the Fire Nation - "

"Your city is a prison!"

" - the Dai Li and Long Feng are not to be trusted!"

" - We can attack on the day of Black Sun!"

"Your Highness, just listen to our case please!"

The group stopped in their tracks a few hundred yards before the throne. On the throne, a young man with glasses, a simple golden crown, and green robes. A large brown bear laid at his foot. The king was looking at the group with some interest. Long Feng positioned himself in front of the king as protection. The group moaned from frustration.

"Told you we should've gone here faster," Katara muttered angrily.

"We were going fast enough if you ask me!" Toph argued.

"Your Highness," Long Feng addressed. "These children - "

"Hey!" Artymis yelled, "I'm almost sixteen! I count as a young adult!"

" - these _children_ are here to overthrow you." Long Feng snapped his fingers and a line of ten Dai Li agents were instantly between the king and the group.

"Wait!" Katara cried out, "We're on your side, Your Majesty!"

"It's true!" Sokka nodded.

The Dai Li rose their hands in fighting position and the group did the same.

"You expect me to believe you?" The King asked, "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door - and you expect me to trust a word you say?"

"You guys do know he has a point, right?" Toph muttered to her companions.

Artymis looked at him pleadingly, "Please! We just want to talk to you about the war!"

"War?" The King seemed confused at this, "What war?"

"Oh great," Sokka said. "He doesn't know."

"Oh yeah," Katara rolled her eyes. "Like we just didn't figure that out."

"If you were truly on my side," The King said. "Then you will drop your weapons."

The group exchanged uncertain glances.

"We gotta listen," Artymis said, lowering her arms but keeping her eyes on the Dai Li and Long Feng.

"What?!" Sokka whispered, "Are you crazy?"

"She's right," Katara returned the water she was bending back in her pouch. "We gotta drop our weapons."

"I don't like this one bit but if it helps us…" Toph dropped the stone she had bended with a loud _thunk_.

Sokka sighed and dropped his boomerang in front of him. In one second, the Dai Li surrounded the group and bounded their wrists behind their backs with their rough stone gloves.

"What the heck?!" Artymis glared, "We dropped our weapons, surrendered, and now we're being arrested?"

"You all are a threat," Long Feng said. "Detain the children."

Sokka glanced up at the king, "But we're your allies - we swear!"

"Take the Avatar and her friends away," Long Feng ordered his agents. "Make sure they never see daylight again."

"What?" The King sparked an interest, "The Avatar?" He repeated and pointed at Sokka in curiosity. "You're the Avatar?"

Before Sokka could speak, Artymis did: "I am, Your Grace." She did a slight curtsy.

"I can't believe it." The King stood up.

Long Feng knew where this was leading and immediately planted doubt in the King's interest. "What does it matter, Your Highness? They're enemies of the state if I may remind you."

The King sat back down and said in an uncertain tone, "Perhaps you're right." Long Feng hid a smirk. But, the King's pet bear walked up to the group and snuggled up against the friends. The King made a slight smile, "Though, Bosco seems to like them." He changed his mind, "I'll hear what they have to say."

This earned a displeasure look from Long Feng. He ordered his agents to release the friends, hiding a frown. Katara pushed Artymis forward, "Go."

Artymis took a few steps while smoothing out her lavender kimono. "Um, well, for starters: There's been a war going on for a hundred years right outside your walls. Everyone outside your walls are fighting the Fire Nation and many of your citizens have come here to escape them. The reason why you have no knowledge of these events is because Long Feng and his Dai Li are keeping the entire thing a secret from you and silencing anyone who mentions it within the city." She pointed at Long Feng, "He's controlling you."

"A secret war?!" The King didn't seem to buy anything she said, "Impossible!"

"It's outrageous!" Long Feng could play the dumb part very well.

"It's not a secret war!" Katara argued, "Its everywhere but here!"

"Long Feng also kept our friends away from us as blackmail!" Toph accused, "He kept us away from Anduril and Appa!"

"Who?" The King questioned.

"They're our companions - a dragon and a sky bison." Artymis explained.

"Your Majesty!" Long Feng turned to the King, "These accusations are ridiculous. I have never _seen_ a dragon or sky bison. I thought they were all extinct."

"Liar!" Artymis shouted, "You kept my brother and friend away from me since we came! You are so lucky we aren't alone or I would personally strangle - "

"Hold your tongue, you insolent girl!" Long Feng's authorized voice echoed. "How dare you talk to me with that tongue!"

"That's it!" Artymis was about to lunge herself at the man but her friends held her back. She kicked and struggled, yelling out curses at the imposter.

Long Feng addressed to the King again: "Your Majesty, shall I take these impertinent children out of your sight?"

"I heard that!" Artymis glared, "I'll show you rude!"

Katara let Toph and Sokka hold back the airbender and she approached him with an air of determination. "Your Majesty, I know our.. behavior doesn't give us credit to our claims but please believe us when I say we have come a long way to speak to you about our mission." When Katara saw she had the King's attention, she continued: "We have all been affected by the war and we all wish to end it and we stand before you because we have found a way. I know you may have heard this speech before but will you at least believe us when we say there's a war right outside your walls?"

The King studied her and Katara hoped with all her heart that he believed her. "If you can prove that my advisor has blackmailed you, I will listen."

Artymis stopped squirming. She blinked at Katara when she came back to them. "How'd you do that?"

"Well, if you don't yell, curse, threaten, and act wild, you can convince people to change their minds." Katara said smugly.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't know that," Toph said to her older sister.

"Oh, hush up!" Artymis crossed her arms.

Sokka spoke to the King, "Ok, we can prove that Long Feng _has_ seen a dragon and sky bison."

"And what proof is there?" Long Feng asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ask him to lift his robe," Sokka said.

"What?!" Long Feng looked offended, "I am not disrobing."

Artymis narrowed her eyes and she blew a gust of wind to the advisor. His robes lifted high enough to reveal the fresh bite mark of Appa's teeth. The King saw the bite mark and looked at his advisor with suspicion.

"That is a birthmark!" Long Feng adjusted his robes and pretended to be embarrassment. "Thank you for showing everyone."

"It _could_ be a birthmark…" The King said.

"But we can prove it!" Sokka insisted. "Katara, go and get the guys!"

Katara ran out and came back with Anduril and Appa. The King gazed in amazement at the large creatures. Appa growled menacingly when he saw Long Feng. Anduril narrowed his eyes and observed the King.

"Come on, big boy, open your mouth." Appa opened his mouth to reveal his teeth and Sokka pointed at the bison's teeth and at Long Feng's birthmark. "See, see!"

"That proves that my advisor _has_ crossed paths with your dragon and sky bison," The King said. "But it doesn't prove the conspiracy of the war or of the Dai Li." The group groaned.

_Hard to convince, I assume?_ Anduril asked the four.

"Very," Toph muttered.

"Although, it does seem like a matter worth looking into." The King said.

"Well, we're closer to his trust now." Katara pointed out as they walked out of the palace with the King and his guards.

_We shouldn't hope,_ Artymis thought.

_Why not?_ Anduril asked. _Hope keeps one going even in the darkest of times._

_I know that,_ the young woman said. _But Long Feng is going to do everything he can to stop us._

_Then we must be prepared for whatever comes and be able to provide a supply of evidence._

Artymis saddled on him with Toph while Katara and Sokka descended the stairs. The King stopped. The friends turned to him.

"What's wrong, Your Earthiness?" Sokka asked. Katara elbowed him.

"Where exactly are we going?" The King asked.

"Um, to Lake Laogai. It's almost right outside the city - not too far." Artymis answered.

"Why?" Katara asked, "Is something wrong?"

The King looked at them with uncertainty. "Its just that, no king has ever been outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. I have never been out of the palace to tell you the truth."

"Well, here's your chance to see outside the palace through your own eyes." Sokka said.

The King nodded, "I think it is time that I do see the city with my own eyes."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! _Mai_!" Ty Lee cried in happiness.

Mai rolled her eyes. "You don't need to rub it in my face that I have makeup on."

"No, its just - it's not depressing makeup!" Ty Lee embraced her.

Mai frowned slightly but didn't protest against her hug. Azula came out from behind a bush, dressed in Kyoshi Warrior attire like her companions. She placed the headpiece on her head.

"It was so easy for us to take down the Avatar's fan girls," The princess said. "If only that lump of fur and snake didn't escape from us then we would have the perfect hostages."

"Well, that one girl kept scaring them away with fire!" Ty Lee pouted, "And I wanted to ride on them! I've never ridden a dragon or bison before!"

"Ty Lee, I don't think anyone here has." Mai pointed out.

The young acrobat blinked. She chuckled, "Oh yeah, huh?"

"Well, from this event, we've gained very important elements," Azula continued. "Those 'oh-so-great' creatures are afraid of a simple spark of fire which won't be useful for their little gang and we can have easy access to Ba Sing Se with these perfect disguises."

"I don't see how they can fight in them though," Mai commented.

"Not much different from yours," Ty Lee said.

"In my attire, you could move and jump. But in _this_," The young woman looked down, disgusted at the green robe. "You can't do anything."

"Actually, we can!" Ty Lee smiled, "Princess Azula just said that we could sneak into Ba Sing Se!"

Mai looked at her, "I didn't forget."

"Well, when you two are done complaining, we're set off to the city." Azula said.

* * *

"So, that was how a train felt like," The King said as they walked down the grassy hills to Lake Laogai.

"Ok," Sokka said. "Under this lake, the brainwashing and other secrets are kept. Toph?"

Toph stomped her foot and brought the entrance back to the surface again only this time, there was no entrance. "It's gone!"

"What?" Katara and Artymis exchanged looks.

"The Dai Li must've come and cleaned up their act." Toph said.

"What a convenience," The King said with suspicion.

"We're telling the truth, sire." Katara said, "Honest."

"Long Feng was right," The King turned around and his guardsmen followed him. "This was a waste of my time."

Artymis ran in front of him, "Please. This wasn't just what we planned to show you. There's so much more. At the outer wall, there is something that you have to see."

"No." The King said sternly, "I am going back to my palace."

"If you come," Sokka smiled. "You get to ride on Appa."

The King stopped in his tracks with a pleasing smile. He turned around, "Very well. I shall give you one more chance." This brought relief to the friends. The King mounted on Appa as well as his guardsmen. Appa growled a little.

_He doesn't like those strangers riding on him,_ Anduril told Artymis.

Artymis looked down at him, _I know. But - _She stopped when she felt Toph hold on her.

"Listen, Doll, if we're going fast, warn me." The earthbender told her.

"Ok, we're going really fast then."

"I was afraid of that."

Once everyone was settled, the took off. The King cried in surprise and terror.

"First time, flying?" Toph asked in a dull tone.

"Y-yes!" The King answered with the terror clear in his voice.

"You'll get use to it," Toph muttered.

"To be honest with you kids - "

"Hey!" Artymis argued.

The King chuckled a little, "I mean, companions. Part of me of what you've told me about this war with the Fire Nation really hopes you're making it up."

"I wish we were," Katara whispered to herself.

_You don't know how many times I wished it all was a bad dream,_ Artymis thought to herself.

They approached the outer wall and there, in plain sight, was the drill - the tool used to bring down the walls by the Fire Nation.

The King stared at the machine, appalled. "How could I not be informed of this?" He whispered as they landed on the wall. He didn't take notice of the guards and the generals bowing down to him. He was too busy staring at the machine that had endangered his people, without his knowing.

"It was Long Feng, sir." Artymis said, "I know its hard to think of him as a deceiver but - "

"Your Majesty." Long Feng approached the King with two Dai Li agents.

"Long Feng, explain this." The King pointed at the drill.

Long Feng merely glanced at it before looking at the King, "Why, it's a construction project, Your Majesty."

"With a Fire Nation emblem?" Katara asked with narrowed eyes.

"Imported construction project," Long Feng corrected. "You can't trust domestic machinery."

"You can't trust the king of imported construction machinery when its trying to break down the walls of Ba Sing Se and invade." Sokka corrected him.

Long Feng stared at everyone. "You can't be serious…" He whispered then said out loud, "Surely you don't believe these children over your most loyal attendant, Your Majesty!"

The King's eyes went from the drill, to the gang, and back to Long Feng. "Dai Li," He said in a authoritative voice. "Arrest Long Feng."

"What?!" The deceiver cried out in surprise. He panicked when his own Dai Li agents cupped his wrists behind his back with their stone gloves and dragged him away. "You can't do this!" He threatened, "You all need me more than you know!"

The King and the gang watched Long Feng being taken away by his own agents. "Long Feng is Long Gone now!" Sokka joked. "Get it, everyone? Oh, I've been waiting to use that one!"

Everyone gave him a raised eyebrow except for Toph who said, "You know, you're funnier when you're quiet."

* * *

_Fire Lord Zuko knelt on the throne-mat and watched his soldiers bow before him. Suddenly, his eyes started to close but he forced them open._

_"Tired, Fire Lord Zuko?" A blue dragon asked in a familiar female voice. She slithered around him like a snake. "Sleep, milord. Close your eyes…"_

_Zuko listened to the dragon, wanting to take on that offer of sleep. His eyes drooped and he almost gave in._

_"No, Fire Lord Zuko!" A red dragon appeared on his left. Zuko was instantly awake. "Do not listen to the blue dragon. Do not give in. Get out of here before its too late!" The voice was strangely familiar and comforting._

_The soldiers that stood before him fell apart as nothing but armor. The Fire Lord turned to his right to see the blue dragon. "Sleep, Zuko." The blue dragon persisted, "Just like mother!"_

_Zuko shut his eyes and opened them to see his mother, looking pleadingly at him. "Help me, Zuko!" She cried out before disappearing. Zuko reached out for her and cried out in help as he began to fall into darkness…_

Iroh watched the young man toss and turn in a turmoil. He brushed the wet towel on his face once more, in hope that the fever would be gone soon.

* * *

Back at the palace, the Earth King sat in his throne, looking at the four friends. "I want to thank you all for opening my eyes, young heroes. I had always looked to this city as a metropolis but I see now it's a city of fool, which makes me the King of Fools." He put his face in his hands, "We're at war - with the Fire Nation." He sighed.

"That's the reason we came here, Your Majesty." Katara said.

"Yeah, we came because we think you can help us beat down the Fire Nation." Sokka explained, "We know the perfect day to attack the Fire Nation."

The King lifted his face with hope, "What day is that?"

"The Day of Black Sun," Toph answered. "Firebenders won't be able to attack without their firebending."

"And we wanted you to help… Your Majesty." Artymis added.

The King thought about it for a few seconds, "But, that would mean to remove troops from the city to the Fire Nation - leaving us vulnerable."

"You already are," Sokka pointed out. "You saw it, your walls were almost drilled in!"

"Its better to go out and try then to stay in here and wait," Artymis quietly advised the King. "Better to die on your feet than surrender on your knees."

The King was silent then nodded with a determination in his eyes. "Very well, you have my support."

The group cheered. "Yes!"

"Your Majesty." A general entered the room and the friends were once again quiet as they watched the tall and strongly-built earthbender approached and bow before the King. "I apologize for the intrusion."

The King waved it away and explained to the four friends, "This is my most trust general and leader of the Council of Five: General How. The Council of Five is my most highest-ranking circle of generals."

General How bowed his head to the group, who bowed in return, and face the King again. "We stumbled upon something in Long Feng's office that I am sure will interest everybody."

General How led the group to Long Feng's office. The four friends remembered that after their first attempt to talk to the King, the Dai Li agents brought them here so Long Feng could threaten and blackmail them. The King sat at his ex-advisor's desk and opened the chest that the general had placed down.

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se, including you four." General How turned to the gang.

"Toph Bei Fong," The King handed a scroll to Toph who in turn handed it to Artymis.

Artymis unrolled it and summed it up, "It's your mom - she's in the city and she wants to see you."

Toph was taken back that her mom was in the city and wanted to talk to her. "Is she alone?"

"I think so," Artymis answered.

"Long Feng is sad," Toph shook her head. "Intercepted our letters from home."

"Here is one to the Ava-"

"Artymis," The young airbender corrected.

"Artymis." The King smiled and handed her a scroll.

"It was attached to your dragon," General How said.

"To Anduril?" Artymis asked and received a nod. She unrolled it and Katara and Sokka peered over her shoulder. "There's someone at the Eastern Air Temple. There's someone there who calls himself a guru and wants to teach me about the Avatar State." She smiled a little.

"What about us?" Sokka asked the adults.

"Is there one for either of us?" Katara asked with hope.

The King peered into the box and shook his head, "I'm sorry." The Water Tribe siblings exchanged disappointed looks.

"However," General How cleared his throat. "There is an intelligence report that may interest you two." He handed them another scroll and immediately the siblings read it.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"There's a small fleet of Water Tribe ships protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay…" Katara's bright blue eyes brimmed with hope.

"That could be Dad," Sokka breathed.

"... Led by Hakoda!" A bright smile came on Katara and Sokka's face. "It is Dad!"

The King and General then left the four to discuss about the invasion on the Solar Eclipse. The four sat in a circle on the rug, talking.

"I can't believe we'll finally see Dad again!" Katara could hardly keep her heart from racing with excitement.

"I can't believe my mother's here," Toph muttered. "It sounds like she finally understands me."

Artymis hugged her, "I'm glad she does."

"Well, we all got something out of today." Sokka said in an upbeat mood, "We got Long Feng in jail, got the Earth King on our side, got Anduril and Appa back, _and_ we have people waiting for us!"

"Uh, Sokka, people _always_ wait for us." Katara said.

"Yeah, Boomerang Guy," Toph agreed. "People usually wait for us to capture us."

"Yeah, but this time its different!" Sokka raised his arms in the air.

"So both of you are going to see your Dad then?" Artymis smiled.

Sokka stopped. "That means we all have to split up…"

There was an awkward silence.

"But, we just got back Anduril and Appa…" Toph said in a quiet voice.

"We can't break our family again." Artymis frowned at the thought of splitting up.

"We have to," Katara looked at her friend in the eye. "You have to see this guru at the Eastern Air Temple and master the Avatar State. If we're going to invade the Fire Nation, we all have to be ready - especially you."

Artymis moved her eyes around the room and agreed in an unhappy tone, "Oh, alright." She turned back around, "But I'll just take Anduril with me to the temple. Appa can stay here and help around."

Katara nodded, "Sounds great to me."

"After goodbyes, I'll go and see my mom at the place she's staying at." Toph announced.

"On my way to the Temple, we could drop you guys off at the Chameleon Bay." Artymis suggested looking at the Water Tribe siblings.

"That'll be great," Katara smiled.

"But," Sokka said with a low spirit. "Someone has to say here and help the King and the Council of Five plan the invasion." He sighed and stood up with a gloomed expression, "I guess that'll be me." Katara stood up and offered to stay while he went to see their father. "Are you sure?" Sokka asked.

"I know how much you want to help Dad, so I'll stay." Katara assured him.

"You are the nicest sister ever!" Her brother embraced her but she pushed him away.

"Hold it there, big brother."

The friends laughed.

* * *

_It shouldn't take this long,_ Iroh thought worriedly. It was the morning after Zuko fell under a fever and he still wasn't awake. He'd only woken up a few times for water or yelling in fear from his sleep.

Iroh glanced up at the rising sun. "It is a new day," He whispered. "Perhaps a new day for you too as well, Prince Zuko."

* * *

It was almost noon when the group met again before saying goodbyes. The King approached the group.

"Ba Sing Se owes all of you its thanks and so much more," He said with a smile. "We all look forward to your return and wish you a well journey."

The friends, Anduril, and Appa bowed their head in respect.

"Your Majesty," A guard came up and bowed before giving a report: "There are three females here claiming to be warriors from the island Kyoshi."

"That's Suki!" Sokka yelled in delight.

"You know these women?" The King asked.

"Of course," Katara said. "They'll good friends of ours."

"Life savers," Toph said, remembering the time Suki helped her on the Serpent's Pass.

"Good fighters too," Artymis added.

"And the Kyoshi Warriors are trust worthy." Sokka put in.

The King seemed satisfied and told the guard, "We shall welcome the Kyoshi Warriors as honored guests!" Both parties exchanged a last bow before the King left to welcome the warriors.

"I guess this is goodbye for now?" Artymis tried to hide her watering eyes.

"Just for now." Toph embraced her.

"It won't be long, we promise." Katara hugged both of her sisters.

"Man, I guess I gotta join, huh?" Sokka joked before joining in.

Anduril gently rubbed his snout against the group and Appa did the same while growling. Momo came out of the blue and jumped on Sokka's head. When the group pulled away, Katara looked at the lemur. "Momo, where have you been?"

* * *

_Zuko was running around his childhood home, screaming. "Mom! Mom, where are you?!" He stopped when he came to a dead end. He stared up at the picture of his father on the wall. The young prince knelt down and cried._

_"I don't even know who I am…" He sobbed._

_"You will learn suffering!"_

_He suddenly felt hot with pain._

Zuko sat up on his bed-mat, breathing hard with sweat and shaking. He looked all around him and found himself in the apartment that he and Uncle Iroh lived in. He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

* * *

Toph stood before the house that her mother waited in. She hesitated before opening the door. She took a deep breath and exhaled nervously. She stepped up to the door and knocked softly. The door opened and Toph stepped into a grand room. Though, the only thing that was out of place was that there was no furniture or anyone walking around. Toph frowned and suspiciously felt around with her feet. The entire house was empty.

"Mom?" She called out, "Mom, are you here? Is anybody here?" She shouted as she walked to the center of the room, still looking confused. She was about to say something again but then she was snatched up by a large metal box. The young earthbender shrieked from surprise. "Hey! Let me go! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!"

Two figures dropped from the ceiling: Master Yu and Xin Fu **(A/N: I know I said Xin Fu and the Boulder before but I was confused at the so many people who were after Toph! I'm sorry!)**

"A little loud-mouthed brat who strayed too far from home," Xin Fu smirked.

Toph gasped and realized she was doomed to go back to her old prison life.

* * *

Artymis rode on Anduril with Sokka, leaving the city behind. She sighed. Sokka heard her.

"You alright?" He asked with concern.

"I am, its just, I don't know if I'll last without the rest of you guys." Artymis chuckled a little but it quickly died.

Sokka smiled, "Don't worry. We'll see each other in not time and I'll see Suki…"

Artymis could already see him looking up at the sky with a lovesick expression. "Hold on there, loverboy. I need to keep you alive when I drop you off at your dad's."

_Yes,_ Anduril said to the two. _I don't want to be held accounted for his injuries because I certainly do not eat junk food._

It took Sokka a while to catch on the small little insult. "HEY!"

* * *

Katara rubbed Appa's fur with a smile. "Well, boy, its just you, me and Momo." She smiled.

* * *

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi warriors." The Earth King announced with a pleasant smile.

Three Kyoshi Warriors walked between two lines of soldiers and knelt down before him. The three dropped on their hands and knees, pressing their painted foreheads to the ground. The three young women lifted their faces. The leader of the squad was in the center, flanked by two of her warriors in the same robes as she - Mai and Ty Lee.

Princess Azula kept a steady voice as she said to the King, "We are the Earth King's humble servants."

* * *

**Author's Note****: Wow, I must have some muse or a miracle was bless on you all because I updated faster than I thought I would. First of all, it's a little hard for me to get "In Character" probably because of my super long absence. ' Sorry about that. But, I do hope this chapter was good and to your expectations. I would like honest feedback please and as you all know, ideas are always welcomed.**

**Author's Second Note****: As I was watching "The Headband" episode of Avatar season three the other day, I realized that Artymis was going to have to do a different dance in that episode than the original one that Aang and Katara performed. I was thinking of using a dance from the 1995/2005 "Pride & Prejudice" movie. I already found desired dance clips from the movie and I was hoping someone could provide me (pretty much) a brief or detailed description of how the dance went. So pretty much instructions to it because, well, if I described it it would be something like: "She walked around the gentleman and passed her partner" and some other blah blah words. So, if anyone is interested in helping, PM/email/review me your reply and I'll send the links of the dance clips.**

**Author's Third Note: Also, it seems I'm running a little low for the next installment of the series. A little help? And for those of you who have helped, I greatly appreciate it.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVES!**


	24. Of Chakras and Plots

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you do not have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

**

* * *

**

-Of Chakras and Plots-

In their new apartment, Iroh brew some jook in the pot. He and Zuko had moved in their new home the evening Zuko said he felt better. Iroh wished they did not have to move so sudden but his nephew persisted that they did in order to get ready for the opening of the Jasmine Dragon teashop. Iroh was glad that his dream of owning a teashop had come true, but he was still worried for his nephew. He had barely come out of his fever and sleep and there was something different about him but the old general could not pinpoint what was different.

He was about to serve himself a bowl of jook when Zuko came into the room, freshly showered and dressed. Iroh looked up and greeted him, "Good morning, Prince Zuko."

"Good morning, Uncle." Zuko said in an unusually cheerful tone with a smile. He leaned over the pot of jook to smell it. He pulled away. "It smells delicious. What is it?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "It is jook. Though I'm quite sure you won't like it."

The prince surprised his uncle with his request: "May I have some?" He held out a bowl.

Iroh blinked. He served his nephew nonetheless and looked at him suspiciously, as the young man sat by the window. "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different some how." The old firebender said as he served himself jook.

"It's a new day," Zuko said. "We're in our new apartment, your tea shop opens, and… well, it feels like its going to be a great day." He sipped his bowl.

Iroh's expression changed into a pleasing smile. "I am glad that you think that, nephew, for it does seem like today will be a good one."

* * *

"Dinner." A Dai Li agent announced and passed a tray of food under the door to King's ex-advisor Long Feng.

Long Feng held a fruit and took a bite from it. He noticed the Dai Li agent still stood there but he did not say anything.

"The Council of Five and the military are loyal to the King," The agent stated. "But the Dai Li are still loyal to you, Long Feng." He bowed his head and walked off, leaving Long Feng smirking with satisfactory and his food.

* * *

Anduril flew towards the Chameleon Bay for a little while before Artymis and Sokka saw a Water Tribe camp and anchored ships on the shore. Sokka could hardly contain the excitement of seeing his father again. However, then there was doubt in his mind: Did his father want to see him now?

"You must be so excited to see your father after over two years." Artymis commented, bringing the Water Tribe warrior out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." Sokka said in a low voice.

Artymis glanced at him over his shoulder, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, it's just, um, how can I put this?" Sokka rubbed his neck.

"You're nervous?" The airbender asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Don't be," She said with a smile. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you."

Sokka smiled at the encouragement. He turned to her and changed the subject, "So, you nervous about meeting this guru? What's a guru anyways?"

"A guru is a spiritual expert who can help me with the Avatar State," Artymis explained.

"Oh," Sokka said in dismay. "I thought it was some kind of poisonous blowfish willing to help us fight the Fire Lord." Artymis burst into laughter. "What?" He said, "Seriously, I thought he was." He then asked, "So, uh, Anduril?"

Anduril lifted his eyes to him. _Yes?_

"How you gonna fry Zuko now?" Sokka asked.

Artymis elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Shut up, idiot!" She hissed.

_Ah, yes, Zuko, _Anduril said. However, he felt something tense in Artymis. _What happened?_

"Uh - Sokka, is this where you want us to drop you off?" Artymis pointed to a hill.

Sokka nodded, "Yeah, I just want to walk to the camp."

Anduril landed on the hill and lowered himself for Sokka to get off. Artymis embraced Sokka, "Oh, I'll miss you and the others so much."

"Well, we'll see each other in a week." Sokka said brightly. He pulled away and grabbed his bag. He jumped off the dragon and patted Anduril. "Thanks a lot, buddy."

_Of course,_ Anduril smiled.

"Well, I'll see you all in a week." Sokka waved to them as his friends launched off into the clear blue sky. He sighed when he lost sight of them and looked down at the camps. _Well, Dad,_ he said to himself. _Here I come_.

Sokka entered the encampment, feeling nervous and excited. As he made his way around the camp, the warriors looked up with surprise and pleasantness.

"Sokka!" One of his father's good friends and fighters came up and embraced the young man. "It's good to see you." He pushed on the top of Sokka's head in a friendly fashion, scrunching him down like a small boy. They all seemed amazed how tall and strongly Sokka grew. They then pointed at a large tent, bearing the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Your dad's there," A tribesman informed him.

Sokka breathed and took strides to the tent. He opened up the flaps and saw a circle of tribesman around the chart of the world. Bato was also there, talking with a very familiar man who seemed preoccupied with a scroll. Bato was the first to notice Sokka and smiled, he gently nudged his companion who finally looked up. The man stood up and smiled for the first time in a long time as he walked up to his son.

"Sokka." Hakoda lovingly embraced the young man before him.

Sokka returned the embrace. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Hey, Dad."

* * *

The Kyoshi Warriors - or the imposters Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee - sat kneeling in front of the throne where the King sat. The King was playing with his pet bear's cheeks. The three young ladies watched him.

_This is so boring and a waste of my time,_ Mai thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

_Aw! _Ty Lee smiled, _That bear is so cute! I wonder I if the King will let me teach Bosco some circus tricks…_

Azula watched on with hidden disgust. _We can't steal Ba Sing Se from a bear-loving king? How pathetic my uncle and the minister were. No matter, I'll just take this in my own hands._

The King turned back to the young women. "I'm sorry, but this has been a difficult week for me. My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents had tried to take control of the city from me." He sighed.

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people who are closet to you," Azula feigned pity.

"Yes, yes it truly is." The King was now smiling as he announced "But there is good news."

"Oh?" Azula asked innocently, "Really, Your Majesty?"

"As we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to plan an invasion of The Fire Nation this summer." The King seemed excited, "On the day of the solar eclipse."

Azula's golden eyes widen slightly at this. She tried to seem enthusiastic, "Now that sounds like a brilliant and fascinating plan, Your Majesty."

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged glances at the news and Azula's reaction.

"Oh, it is." The King said, "Very good news. Isn't that right, Bosco?" The bear just yawned.

* * *

_So_, Anduril said in a tone that meant he was onto something and he was not going to let go.

_Oh crap,_ Artymis thought to herself. _Quick! Make up a lie!_

_What happened with Zuko?_ Anduril asked.

Artymis turned her face away, _Nothing._

_Artymis, I know you're lying._

_Ok, fine! __I caught him cheating on me and we broke up!_ Artymis shut her eyes, remembering the scene where Zuko was kissing that other girl. Or, was he? What Toph said about it could have been a mix up popped up in her mind. Did that girl kiss him and Artymis just happened to walk in on them while he was trying to pry her off? Artymis sighed.

You mean you broke up with him. Anduril corrected.

_Ok, _I _broke up with him. But now it's over!_ Artymis tried to change the subject but her brother persisted on the topic.

_Did you both talk about it?_

_Um, for like, five minutes… tops?_

The dragon sighed.

_Ok, ok, ok! We didn't talk about it as in sitting down and talking about it. But what was I suppose to do?!_

Anduril was quiet before answering her: _Listen._ Artymis groaned. _Artymis, you have to learn to listen sometimes, despite your hating it. What if it was a -_

_A misunderstanding. Ok, I get it!_ Artymis frowned; _Toph already gave me this speech._

_Do you understand it though?_ Anduril asked. _You may have lost something to you that you deeply wanted. I know you better than that. It pains you to still think of him. _Artymis sighed._ You still love him. _It was a statement, not a question.

The young woman felt a tear escape her eye and nodded. _Yes, despite it all, a part of me still loves him._ She felt like she wanted to cry but she held back the urge.

_It all right though, to be angry and cry._

_Not right now, though._ She saw the Eastern Air Temple in sight and smiled a little. Anduril headed towards an elderly tanned man sitting on a round dais in the temple. _Hey, Anduril?_

_Yes?_

_How come you didn't tell me about the Guru when we regrouped at Lake Laogai?_

_We had a very important manner to deal with in the palace._

_Oh. But then -_

_We're here._ Anduril lowered his head.

The Guru stood up and turned around with a soft smile. "We meet again, Great Dragon." He watched the young airbender jump off her brother and stand before him. She bowed her head.

"I am Avatar Artymis," She introduced herself.

The Guru bowed in return, "I am Guru Pathik." He straighten himself up. "I was a spiritual brother of your people, and a personal friend of Monk Gyatso."

Artymis and Anduril's eyes flickered with interest. "Monk Gyatso?" She asked him and received a nod as an answer. "You knew him?"

"Yes," Pathik said. "I knew your father. Which is why I want to help you."

"You wrote in the letter that you could help me with the Avatar State, how can you?" The young woman asked.

"In order to bring balance to the world, you must first accomplish balance within yourself." Pathik said and turned away.

Artymis turned to Anduril and mouthed, _What's he doing?_

Anduril gave her a stern look, _How should I know?_

"Drink this," Pathik offered her a small drink. "It is your first step in gaining balance with yourself." The young teen reluctantly took it but stared down at the yellow liquid. "Drink." The Guru encouraged.

Praying it would taste like delicious tea, the Avatar took a sip. It was the worst and disgusting substance she had ever tasted! She spit it out while the Guru and her brother looked on, shaking their heads. "What was that?!" She turned around feeling the leftovers of the liquid down her throat.

"Onion banana juice." Pathik smiled pleasingly.

Artymis stared at him. She shut her eyes and stuck her tongue out, "Gross!"

* * *

Katara sat through the meeting of the Council of Five, observing the plan the generals whipped up.

"… in exactly two months, the army and the navy will invade the Fire Nation on the day of the Black Sun." General How concluded as he earthbended three Earth unit markers across the sea to the Fire Nation capital on the chart.

Momo suddenly pounced on the three green unit markers. Katara chuckled, "Or we could send Momo in to do some damage." She laughed but she zipped up when she saw the stern and serious faces of the generals. "Sorry." She muttered. _It is so different to be at these meetings. I mean, if the others were here, they would have laughed._

General How passed Katara scroll. "We will need the approval seal from the Earth King to proceed with the plan."

Katara nodded and she stood up with the scroll in hand. "I'll get this to the Earth King as soon as possible." She bowed to the Council, "Thank you." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room with Momo perched on her shoulder.

* * *

Toph pounded on the four walls of her metal box. She had been in that box for hours, shouting curses and threats to her old Master Yu and Xin Fu. _Oh, let me out of here so we can have a two-on-one fight and not some kinky trap… that I fell for. _She heard the two men bickering on which turn was the way to the Bei Fong estate. _It's to the left, idiots._

"Hey, old ladies!" She shouted, "Will you two stop your bickering? I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Oh!" Master Yu hesitated before taking out the key to her prison box and standing up. "But make it quick, young lady."

_Oh, I'll be so quick in leaving, don't worry._ Toph silently said.

Xin Fu grabbed Yu's arm roughly and sat him down. "What do you think you're doing?"

Master Yu did not understand at first but it slowly revealed itself, "Oh." He muttered in dismay then in a louder voice said: "Very sneaky, Toph. But you can't fool me."

"Oh, shut it and let me take both of you losers down!" The young girl shouted fiercely.

"Quick your yapping!" Xin Fu banged the side of the metal box, making her jump. "You may _think_ you're the greatest earthbender in the world but even you can't bend metal. Ha!" He cracked the reins of the ostrich-horses and the two men resumed their journey.

Toph frowned, realizing that she could never bend metal. She placed both of her palms on the metal seams of her prison. She breathed deeply. _You may think I can't bend metal,_ she thought. _But that won't stop me from trying!_

For hours, she repeatedly hit the metal walls, sending out ripples of vibrations on the walls. She knew that metal was just earth refined and purified, so there had to be _some_ impurities within the walls. She sighed before striking the wall in front of her with all her force. There, she sensed very small but shimmering earth impurities. Toph smiled and breathed deeply before stomping her foot hard and striking the wall with her hands again. She pushed her fists into the wall.

"Come… on!" She strained to say, "Metal… BUDGE!!" She made her second blow, which created a large dent in the wall. "Whoo!" She cheered with a smile. "Toph, it's your birthday!" She did a double fist strike against the wall.

* * *

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees that I'd end up owning my own tea shop." Iroh quietly said to his nephew as they stood in their new teashop, overlooking their new customers who eagerly drank their tea. "Follow your passion Zuko, and life will reward you."

Zuko, wearing a fancy waiter's suit, nodded with a smile. "Congratulations, Uncle. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city."

"Aw," Iroh said with a modest expression.

"You deserve it, Uncle." Zuko said.

"No," Iroh looked up at him with a fatherly smile. "I am very thankful that you decided to share this special day with me." He put a hand on the young man's arm. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Zuko smiled and gave him an unexpected hug. Iroh was a bit surprised but embraced his nephew back. The prince pulled away and said with great enthusiasm, "Now, let's make these hungry customers tea."

Iroh smiled eagerly, "Yes, let's make tea!"

* * *

_You know this is going to be so weird,_ Artymis commented to Anduril.

_Why is that?_ Anduril asked.

_Because I'm gonna have to eat onion banana juice._

_You must do it if it can help you master the Avatar State._

_I know, I know._ Artymis removed her boots as Pathik has instructed her to do. _Now, don't laugh at my hair as I pin it up._

Anduril closed his eyes as his younger sister fixed her hair. She sighed as she looked at her hair in a cracked mirror. Her dark brown hair reached her waist. It wasn't straight, it was wavy and it sure was not smooth. There were too many tangles in it. She groaned in annoyance as she finger combed it to get rid of the tangles.

_Having trouble there?_ Anduril asked with much amusement.

_No!_ She lied. I am perfectly fine!

_Would you like help?_ Anduril asked.

_No, because your help would be cutting it off!_ Artymis said.

_Which I think you should._

_My hair._

_As you wish._

After quickly and painfully combing her tangled hair, Artymis used a ribbon she found to tie it in a high ponytail. She twisted the rest of her hair around the tied ribbon to make a bun. She secured it with another ribbon. Now, all her hair was up and out of her face except for a few ringlets that were loose. _Now, I'm coming out - no laughing!_

_I won't, _Anduril promised and he opened his eyes.

"My hair is up, my boots are off, let's go." Artymis did not want to hear his opinion on her messy bun. She felt his tail curl around her torso and turned her around to face him.

_You do not look that bad,_ Anduril complimented.

_Hair that bad?_ Artymis asked.

… _Yes._ Anduril confessed with hidden laughter.

Artymis crossed her arms, "Can we just get to Pathik now please?" She asked, frowning. Anduril chuckled and took her to a rocky valley with a stream. Guru Pathik awaited her, sitting on the dais in lotus position. "Um, Guru Pathik?"

The Guru turned to see the young Avatar, he smiled. He stood up. "Ah, you're ready, I assume?" Artymis nodded. "I am afraid that your brother will have to leave us." He informed her, "I am sure he needs rest."

Artymis glanced at Anduril who simply agreed. He gave Artymis a stern look; _You listen to him, Arty._

_Of course I will!_

Anduril bowed his head to the Guru before returning to the other buildings of the Air Temple to rest. Artymis turned to her teacher, "So, what are we going to do?"

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open up all the chakras." Guru Pathik explained. He sat down by the stream and observed the stream, which was blocked by creek water. "Now, Artymis, tell me all you know about chakras." He was in lotus position and closed his eyes, listening for her reply.

"Um… is that like jin?" Artymis asked, feeling more stupid than ever.

Pathik, upon hearing this answer, sighed in disappointment. "Oh dear, it looks like we're have to start from the basics."

"So… it's not jin?" Artymis knelt by him.

Pathik shook his head, "No. Let us see if you can understand this demonstration." He lifted a stick and stirred a pool from the stream. "Water flowing through this creek is much like energy flowing through our bodies. As you can see, there are several pools where the water swirls in before moving on. These pools symbolize our chakras."

"And I'm guessing all that gushy stuff blocking the water from flowing down is the messed up parts of our lives?" Artymis asked, looking at him.

The Guru had to admit, he did not expect the young Avatar to say it like that, but he had to agree that it was simple and straight to the point. "Yes, but if we open the paths between the pools?" With the stick, he removed the moss and the water was soon running. The stream and pools became clean and clear.

"Energy flows." Artymis answered, watching the water.

Pathik smiled at her, "Correct."

"Oh," Artymis smiled with confidence. "So, how many chakras are there in us?"

"There are seven chakras in our body." Pathik explained, "Each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck."

"So, I have to open all seven chakras to master the Avatar State?" Artymis stretched her arms. "Easy enough!"

"But be warned: Opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin the process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?" Pathik asked her.

"What?" The young woman turned to him, "You serious? I have to actually do some work to open up the chakras? There's not like some written test I could take?"

The Guru chuckled, "Yes, Artymis. You have to work to open these chakras up."

Artymis fell on her back, "Man!"

"Are you ready?" He asked again.

Artymis sat up and sighed, "Yes. Despite the workload, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Then come with me."

The Avatar followed the Guru into a dark and misty cavern beneath the Air Temple. She nearly fell over the edge once or twice because there was poor light here. She did not know how the Guru, in his old age and body, could avoid every rock and cliff. Finally, they came to a stop and Pathik motioned for her to face him and sit in lotus position as he was. She obeyed.

"First, we shall open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear." Pathik said.

"Survival blocked by fear?" Artymis asked, not catching on to the purpose of the Chakra.

"Close your eyes." Pathik instructed her. "And think of what you are most of afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you."

Artymis closed her eyes and did as she was told. In her mind's eye, hundreds of images of her worst fear could be seen. An image of Anduril and Appa being taken away by the sandbenders; Katara being swallowed into the ground by General Fong; Sokka dying in battle against Fire Nation soldiers; Toph was being taken away from her and she couldn't do a thing; Zuko was shouting things at her, horrible things; Sozin's comet falling across the sky…

She had enough. She opened her eyes and screamed in fear when she saw the looming figure of Fire Lord Ozai not ten yards from her. They were both surrounded by flames. Artymis shut her eyes while bringing her knees to her chest and holding her head.

"Artymis, the vision before you is not real." Pathik's voice explained, "You are concerned for your survival and others, but you must surrender your fears."

The airbender opened her eyes and glanced up at Ozai. She breathed before sitting back in lotus position and laying down her fears before her. Ozai's figure and the ring of fire vanished in a split second. She held her breath and let it go when she saw Guru Pathik. She smiled.

"Congratulations," He said with a pleasant face. "You have opened your Earth Chakra."

"Well, that's good news," The fifteen-year-old muttered.

Pathik smiled, "Now, onto your Water Chakra." They moved outside of the cave to the rushing waterfall. Both of them sat behind the waterfall in lotus position again. "Now, the Water Chakra is pleasure blocked by -"

"Unpleasant emotions? Guilt?" Artymis asked.

"Very good!" The Guru smiled, "Perhaps one day, you will be a Guru too."

Artymis made a small laugh. She was glad that they moved close to water. She felt cool and calm than in the stuffy cavern.

"I want you to reflect on the guilt you have felt. What do you blame yourself for?"

The fifteen-year-old shut her eyes and knew very well what she blamed herself for: "I ran away." She remembered the day she left a letter to her father and slipped into the darkness of the rainy night with Anduril. "I hurt so many people." Images of the people she had hurt - intentionally or unintentionally, Avatar State or not, angry or not. "And…" She felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered so many other things: The death of Gyatso, the annihilation of her people, any hurt done to her loved ones… "And… falling in love."

Pathik could hear the sob in her voice. "Accept the reality that these things happened, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy." He watched the young woman try to hold back tears from her guilt. "If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself."

"How can I if I've done so many wrong things?!" Artymis shouted, opening her red eyes.

He was calm in his response, "We have all done wrong things. Who has not? We are human, we are imperfect. That does not mean we can do harm and use humanity as an excuse. But if you acknowledge these events, as you have, you will find the burden weighing less than before."

Artymis shut her eyes. "Forgive myself?" She repeated in a cold tone.

"Yes," Pathik said. "Forgive yourself."

She breathed rasp and quick breaths. She looked at him, "I don't know how."

"Do you think your father, your brother, your friends would want you to beat yourself up for these mistakes?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Katara and Anduril would try to make it right. Sokka would joke about it. And, Toph, well…" She smiled. "She would say what you just did."

"Then if others have forgiven you, shouldn't you forgive yourself?" The Guru asked her, "The one person who must always believe in you, forgive you, and love you is yourself. Without your belief in yourself, it will be most difficult for others to believe and forgive you."

Artymis thought about what he said and said in a low voice, "I guess, I should kind of ease up on myself on my past actions." She lifted her eyes from the ground to him.

He only smiled. "You have opened your Water Chakra."

She smiled brightly. _I guess I should forgive myself for a few things…_

"We must move our location to the top of the temple now," The Guru stood up. "If we are to open your Fire Chakra." Artymis followed him to a narrow ledge on top of the temple. There, there golden light of the sun setting could be seen. She sat a few feet away from him. "The Fire Chakra is located in the stomach."

"No offense, but my Fire Chakra would like something besides onion banana juice, like, I don't know, a delicious salad?"

Pathik chuckled. "Good one!" His expression became serious in less than three seconds it nearly scared Artymis. "Moving on. This chakra deals with will power and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of?"

Artymis looked at him, "You know, this is like the Water Chakra - you know where I was blaming myself for running away and hurting people?"

The Guru shook his head. "That was where you didn't forgive yourself, young one. This deals with shame. Concentrate."

Artymis sighed before closing her eyes and finding the shame inside her. "Um, let's see…." She did not really understand the difference between her guilt and shame. "Maybe the fact that I'll never let someone I love in the romantic sense in?" She blinked then shook her head. "No, can't be that. Um, maybe because I lost control when I was trying to firebend a few months ago and in my anger, my fire hurt my sister."

"What does that make you feel?" Pathik asked.

"I'm scared… to firebend. I don't really want to but I know I have to."

"Ah," He seemed pleased. "You denied a part of your life, but have accepted it because you are the Avatar and therefore, you _are_ a firebender."

Artymis' lips had the ghost of a smile, "I guess that one was easier to open."

* * *

In King's palace, Mai sat at the top of the stairs outside the palace while Ty Lee practiced her circus tricks. Both were wearing their Kyoshi Warrior disguises and wore the Kyoshi face paint. The girls were quiet for a few minutes before Mai spoke up:

"I still don't see how someone is able to fight in this. I'm so sick of it."

"Maybe that's why it was easy to beat down the real Kyoshi Warriors and take their clothes." Ty Le stretched.

The two hidden Dai Li agents listened intently to the girls' talk.

Mai sighed. "Anyways, how much longer do we have to serve the Earth King? If I have to pick up one more pile of bear poop, I'm gonna throw up."

"We just have to be patient," Ty Lee said. "Princess Azula said we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we have captured the Avatar."

"Shush up!" Mai stood up. "Do you want the whole palace to know we're Fire Nation?!"

"Oh," Ty Lee chuckled nervously. "I didn't realize that…"

Mai scoffed. The Dai Li agents retreated up the pillars to report to their leader. Princess Azula, seeing that they were gone, smirked and came out of her hiding place. Her two friends glanced at her.

"Good work, girls." The princess smirked, "I think the Dai Li will be sure to deliver the message."

"And what was the whole point of this?" Ty Lee asked.

"We need control of the city," Azula explained. "The Dai Li control it, and whoever controls the Dai Li…"

"Oh!" Ty Lee jumped up and down. "I get it!"

"Shush!" Mai scolded.

Ty Lee stopped moving and muttered in a low voice, "Sorry."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Come on, the Earth King will be wondering where we went. No need to raise suspicion… yet."

* * *

Sokka helped his father and his men load the spherical devices. "Hey, Dad?" Sokka took a seat next to him on the sand.

"Yes?" Hakoda and Bato were loading something into the device.

"What are these for?" Sokka asked, pointing at the sphere.

"This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se," His father explained. "We've been using these tangle mines to stop the Fire Nation ships from getting through and terrorizing more civilians."

"Your father invented this himself," Bato smiled.

"The mines are filled with skunk-fish and seaweed_. _When a ship detonates the mine, the seaweed tangles up the propeller, and the foul smell forces people to abandon the ship. I call it the 'stink' n' sink'." Hakoda chuckled.

Sokka, on the other hand, had a grand laugh. "Good one, Dad!"

Bato rolled his eyes, "You definitely are your father's son."

"Hakoda!" A Water Tribe scout ran up to him.

"What is it?" Hakoda asked.

"Our scouts have spotted Fire Nation ships not too far from here." The scout informed him.

Hakoda stood up, "Bato, get these mines loaded in the water!" He turned to the others and announced in a loud and deep voice: "Men, make ready for battle!"

Sokka watched the men rush to prepare for battle. He looked up at his father with uncertainty. "Um, Dad? What should I do?"

"Didn't you hear me, Sokka?" Hakoda said, looking down at him. "I said 'Men, make ready for battle.'" He gave him a proud smile.

Sokka grinned and leaped to his feet, "Yes, sir!" He ran off to get ready with the others.

* * *

In a broken building, Artymis sat across from Guru Pathik. She had her mind on a delicious salad but tried to shake the thought off.

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by -"

"Hate?" Artymis finished for him with a questioning look.

"Not quite," Pathik said. "Its grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you."

"Why is it that the last two chakras and this one come back to one thing: running away?"

"No, not quite."

Artymis breathed before closing her eyes and trying a different route than what Pathik was giving her. She thought about her loved ones as their faces came in her mind: Gyatso, Anduril, Bumi, Rain, Kuzon, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, Yue, and Zuko…. She opened her eyes to see her father, Bumi, Rain, and Kuzon.

"Guys?" She called out in a hoarse whisper, not believing they were there in front of her. She reached out for them but they instantly disappeared into a swirl of smoke. She jumped to her feet and ran to them. "Don't leave!"

"Artymis," Pathik's voice called out. "Do not fret about this illusion. The love of your father and friends from a hundred years ago has not left you at all. You see, love is a form of energy that surrounds us and it is always reborn in a different form of love."

At that moment, Artymis saw herself surrounded by Katara, Sokka, and Toph. They were all laughing and having a good time around a little campfire. The fifteen-year-old had to smile, relieved that there was still love in her life but the smile faded when she saw Zuko standing in front of her. "Get away from me!" She pushed him.

"You feel grief because you push love away," The Guru said.

"Only one love!" Artymis argued, turning her back to Zuko.

"But, how strong was it?"

"Not strong at all!"

Pathik chuckled lightly. "Your brother has informed me much about this past relationship. You should not dwell on it, that love will be reborn into a new love." Artymis shut her eyes then opened them to find she sitting across from Pathik with tears rolling down her eyes. She wiped the tears away. "Let the pain flow away. Very good."

Artymis looked at him and asked, "Is it alright to love though?"

"Of course it is." Pathik stood up. "Do you understand this chakra?"

"A little," Artymis confessed. "But, I get it enough to move on to the next chakra."

"The sixth pool of energy is the Light Chakra, located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion." Pathik explained, "The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same."

"Everything is connected," Artymis said to herself, "All is one, and one is all?"

"Good!" The Guru smiled. "The separation of the four elements is an illusion as well."

Artymis looked at him questioningly. "How is it really an illusion? I can understand the nations - you know, land being divided, but the elements themselves?"

"Yes, it is an illusion." He drew the elemental symbols on the dirt with his finger. "If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one. Four parts of the same whole." He turned to look at her, "Like you said: All is one, one is all. It would seem you already know this though."

"So, I covered the Light Chakra?" Artymis asked hopefully.

He nodded, "Yes, you have."

"Yeah!" Artymis threw her arms in the air, "Six down, seven to go!"

* * *

Katara and Momo were in the Upper Ring when they passed by a teashop called the Jasmine Dragon. The waterbender glanced at her companion who settled on her shoulder. "What do you say, Momo?" She smiled, "Shall we stop by for a cup of tea before going to the Earth King? A little break?"

Momo chirped in agreement.

She laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." She walked up the steps and stopped at the entrance where two servers were standing by. "Table for two please."

"Of course," One of the waitresses curtsied. "I'll escort you to your table.

"Thanks." Katara was about to follow the waitress when she heard a familiar voice shouting:

"Uncle, I need two jasmines, one lychee and one green!"

Katara searched around the owner of the voice when she spotted him. In a fancy waiter's suit, Zuko was talking over the counter to his Uncle Iroh who was brewing tea.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" The old firebender replied with a smile.

Katara did not really find this a shock. After all, she was present when Artymis explained Zuko's act of unfaithfulness. Ever since that night, she had a feeling that the once-changed Zuko was back to the old Zuko where he cared nobody but himself. Not wanting to take any chances, the waterbender ran into the opposite direction to the palace. She ran down the long palace halls and burst into the Earth King's throne room. She saw three kneeling figures in front of the empty throne, facing her. She felt a wave of relief sweep over her when she saw the three Kyoshi Warriors.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're here, Suki!" Katara stopped and tried to catch her breath. She stood up and explained at a fast speed her report. "The Fire Nation is here! I just saw Prince Zuko and his Uncle!"

Princess Azula's eyes snapped open at the news. She smirked and stood up, making her way to the panicked girl.

"We have to tell the Earth King right away!" Katara frowned when she saw that Suki was walking with a calm posture. "Suki?"

"Oh, don't worry, little girl." The voice soothed, "I'll be sure to deliver the news to the King." The Kyoshi Warrior was close enough for Katara to recognize her despite the makeup.

Katara's blue eyes widened when she realized that she was too late. She ran towards the doors at fast speed. But Ty Lee rushed forward with a series of acrobatic flips right behind her. Katara was about to use her water whip but the acrobat took a strike on the water bender's shoulder. She fell paralyzed to the throne room floor. Katara could not move at all, as the three imposters gathered closed in on her.

"So, Zu-Zu's in the city as well." Azula smirked at Katara, "I'm pretty sure your friend is very pleased that he's here, isn't she?"

Katara knew at once she was referring to Artymis. "Help-!" She felt a thick cloth being stuffed in her mouth.

"You always annoyed me," Mai said in a dull voice.

Ty Lee giggled. "Anyways," Azula said in a louder voice. "I think its time for a family reunion."

* * *

Master Yu and Xin Fu halted the wagon when they heard a loud _clank_ from the rear. Both of the men stepped out of it and took a look at the metal cage, only to see it was torn open and empty.

"Damn it!" Xin Fu cursed, looking around. "Where is that brat?!"

"I bet this is another of one of her tricks!" Master Yu yelled.

"How can it be a trick if she's not in there, you idiot!" Xin Fu shouted.

"You're right, its not!" A feminine voice called out. Both of the men turned around to see Toph. She had her hands on her hips and looked quite upset. "It's the real deal!" With a swift earthbending move, she sandwiched both of them between two slabs of rock. She pushed them into the metal box and jumped up on the wagon. She grabbed the torn edges of the metal box and bended both of them together. She jumped on top of the box, smirking at her triumph. "I am _the_ greatest earthbender who ever lived!" She stomped the roof of the box hard. "Don't you idiots dare forget it!"

"I'm going to be stuck with you forever, aren't I?" Xin Fu muttered in frustration to his companion.

Master Yu winced slightly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Xin Fu banged his forehead angrily against the metal wall with a groan.

Toph chuckled at hearing the men already having problems in their box. She leapt off the box and back on the road. "Now," She muttered. "Time to get back to Ba Sing Se earthbender style." The young earthbender took long strides back to the city in earthbender's style. "Toph, you rule!" She chuckled again.

* * *

Zuko was sweeping around the Jasmine Dragon. It had been the busiest opening day in the city! Nobles, guards, and generals visited them! Zuko was glad that today was the grand for his Uncle - he deserved it. He glanced over at his uncle who was cleaning up the tables. The sixteen-year-old took notice of a man who entered the teashop.

He bowed when he stopped in front of Iroh and handed him a scroll, "A message from the King, sir." With that, the man left.

Iroh, looking suspicious, unrolled the scroll and read it. When the letter concluded, the old firebender's eyes widen with astonishment. "I… I can't believe it." It was obvious from his tone that he was overcome.

"What?" Zuko asked, peering over his shoulder to glance at the letter. "What is it? What happened?"

"We have been invited to the palace to serve tea to the King!" Iroh embraced him with a bright smile.

Zuko smiled and hugged his uncle. "That's terrific, Uncle!"

"It would not have been possible without your help, my nephew." Iroh reminded him; he pulled away. "Had it not been for your support and your being here, I would have never been bestowed this opportunity."

"You worked for it," Zuko smiled. "And now you have your reward."

* * *

Nighttime had fallen and the midnight sky was filled with stars. Artymis wished she could just stare at them and never worry about a thing. But she knew that she could enjoy the stars later once she finished the last chakra. She and Pathik sat on one of the temple's tower to be high in the sky.

The young woman tore her gaze from the sky when she heard him clear his throat for her attention. "Last chakra, right?" She crossed her legs in lotus position.

"Yes." Pathik answered her, "Once you open this chakra, you will be able go in and out of the Avatar State at will. And when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions."

"That sounds rewarding, let's start!" Artymis said with confidence.

"The Thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

_Finally!_ Artymis thought, _Something easy to concentrate on!_

She closed her eyes and thought of her family - Anduril, Appa, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Momo - and of her other friends, then her thoughts drifted to Zuko once again. She smiled at the images of her loved ones. Memories of them came into mind.

"Now," Pathik instructed. "Let all of those attachments go… Forgotten."

"What?!" Artymis' eyes snapped opened. She stared at Pathik. "Are you crazy? Why would I let go of my family and friends? They're the only reason why I am here! Without them I would be dead and you would've wasted your time waiting here 'till the day you die!"

The Guru spoke with reason, "Learn to let them all go. Or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."

Artymis frowned, "Why would I choose power over my loved ones? Honestly, how is a bad thing to feel attached to them when, like, two-three chakras ago it was a good thing!"

"Artymis, you _must_ let them go."

"No, I don't have to." Artymis argued, "I can't let them go."

"You must," The Guru spoke with no hint of anger or disappointment, he spoke in the same calm voice. "You must open _all_ the chakras to enter the Avatar State - surrender yourself."

Artymis sighed. She closed her eyes and beat herself up before trying to let go of her loved ones. She could almost feel all her attachments, mentally and emotionally, drifting away when images popped in her mind. Sokka was dying in battle and stabbed to death by a Fire Nation soldier; Toph was struggling to be free from her captors who were about to execute her; Katara was in prison, dying of old age; Anduril and Appa were in prison cells like Katara, but repeatedly beaten; Zuko was burning; people were being chained; children were being attacked…

"I can't!" Artymis shouted, her palms slamming against the ground. She shut her eyes. "My attachments are the reason why I live."

"Try again."

With a frustrated groan, the Avatar concentrated hard to let go of the attachments but Katara's screams broke through.

"_Let me go - HELP!"_

Artymis opened her eyes. The Guru seemed to have understood what had happened, he sighed in disappointment. "Your attachment to your family is so strong that, in this kind of concentration, you can sense them in danger."

"Which means I'll be leaving." Artymis stood up. _Anduril!_

_What is it?_ Anduril's sleeping voice came. _Have you already finished your lessons?_

_No._

_Then what has happened?_

_Katara is in trouble and I'm afraid the others are too._

_Very well, I'll be there!_

Artymis grabbed her bag and went through it. She pulled her boots on and buckled her belt on. She did not look at the Guru as she tied her necklaces. "I won't promise about coming back." She said.

"By choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra!" The Guru yelled in panic. "You won't be able to go into the Avatar's State!"

"By choosing attachment, I help my family." She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"If you unlock this chakra, you can help your friend better by entering the Avatar State at will and control!" Pathik looked at her, "I beg of you, Avatar Artymis."

Artymis narrowed her eyes. "There is nothing I won't give for my loved ones, Guru Pathik." He sighed. "I know you're disappointed but my family comes first." She turned around to see Anduril standing by. She was about to jump on when Pathik said something:

"I cannot stop you. But know that if you go now, you'll be at a greater risk."

"I'll keep that mind." Artymis jumped on Anduril. "Anduril, let's get back to the city!"

Anduril soared at fast speed back to Ba Sing Se, leaving Guru Pathik disappointed. _Artymis, you do know you can't enter the Avatar State now, right?_

"I know that," Artymis replied. "But I think our family is more important right now than power."

Anduril knew he shouldn't smile but he did. _I am glad you think that, because I do too._

Artymis stared up ahead and sighed. _Please hang on a little longer, guys. I'll be there soon._

* * *

Azula struggled as two Dai Li agents escorted her to the palace prison cells. The agents had a tight and strong hold on her arms and though Azula would have probably threw fire at them, she had decided not to - not if she wanted her plans to go smoothly. The Dai Li brought her to an opened cell where Long Feng awaited for her.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Azula shouted at Long Feng, "Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me here? You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!" She struggled against her captors.

"But you're not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you…" Long Feng rose from his bench. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?"

Azula stopped struggling and she looked at him. "How'd you know? What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter how I know," Long Feng said. "What matters is I can get you what you want: The Avatar."

Azula's golden eyes sparked with interest. "I'm listening. What's in it for you?"

"Its time I regain control of Ba Sing Se," Long Feng said. "But I need what you have: The Earth King's trust. In exchange, you'll get the Avatar."

(Half-Hour Later)

The Dai Li escorted Princess Azula from Long Feng's cell to her room. A satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Wow! My muse is still with me. Even though this chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be, I think it came out pretty good. I think I made grammar mistakes '. You know, the name of this chapter was probably lame but it was the best I could come up with. Oh! By the way, do you all think I should do those four little episodes that happened while Aang was in the Avatar State in "Crossroads of Destiny"?? Let me know what you think and I would like honest feedback on this chapter please. **

**Author's Second Note****: As I was watching "The Headband" episode of Avatar season three the other day, I realized that Artymis was going to have to do a different dance in that episode than the original one that Aang and Katara performed. I was thinking of using a dance from the 1995/2005 "Pride & Prejudice" movie. I already found desired dance clips from the movie and I was hoping someone could provide me (pretty much) a brief or detailed description of how the dance went. So pretty much instructions to it because, well, if I described it it would be something like: "She walked around the gentleman and passed her partner" and some other blah blah words. So, if anyone is interested in helping, PM/email/review me your reply and I'll send the links of the dance clips. Wolfgirl2.0 volunteered to help out (thank you so much, chica!) and anyone else is welcomed. Oh, and if anyone would be kind enough to give me an idea of WHO Artymis does the whole dance thing with in that "Headband" episode - that would be great. So, I'm like, stuck. ' A little help, please?**

**anti-sand****: Yeah, you'll find out what happens with everybody in the end of this this installment.**

**wolfgirl2.0****: Thank you so much for helping with the dance thing. I really appreciate it.**

**Zuko-fan****: Thanks for the idea, I'll see what I can do, but it'll be hard considering how things will go down with Artymis and Zuko.**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl****: Your support is very much appreciated.**

**-THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVES!-**


	25. Crossroads of Destiny

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you do not have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and wonderful people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

* * *

**-The Crossroads of Destiny-**

Nighttime had fallen at the Chameleon Bay when the Water Tribe warriors were about to set sail to the Fire Nation ships. Sokka strapped his machete to his belt and picked up a war club. He approached his father.

Hakoda turned to him. "Ready to go knock some Fire Nation heads, son?"

"You don't know how much this means to me, Dad. I'll make you proud and prove what great warrior I truly am." Sokka vowed.

His father smiled at him reassuringly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka, you never had to prove anything to me because I am and always will be proud of you. I have always known you were a great warrior."

"Really?" Sokka felt overjoyed.

"Why did you think I trusted you too look after your sister and tribe when I left?" Hakoda asked, "I always knew you'd do a good job and you have." The father embraced his son. "Now, let's go, otherwise Bato and the others would've beaten them before we arrive."

Sokka nodded, "Let's go, Dad." He walked up the ramp behind his father when he heard a familiar growl. He turned around and glanced up at the sky to sees Anduril coming in gently to land on the shore. "Anduril? Artymis?" The growing smile on Sokka's face disappeared when he saw the worried look on his sister's face.

"What is it?" Hakoda asked his son, "What's wrong?"

Sokka glanced up at his father. "This can't be good news." He sighed, "Dad, I'm sorry but -"

"It's alright." His father said, "I understand. We'll see each other again soon, though."

"I promise." Sokka embraced his father before climbing on Anduril. As they soared away from the Bay, the warrior looked back to watch his father's ships head into the opposite direction. He saw the faint figure of his father and he could tell he was giving him a smile. Sokka continue to stare at the ships until they were out of sight. He turned back around in his seat. "Art, what's going on?"

"Something… something doesn't feel right." Artymis explained. "When I was trying to master the Avatar State with Guru Pathik, I heard Katara cry out for help and I had a feeling the rest of you were in too."

"Well, we both know I'm not." Sokka said, "We just gotta check on the girls and Appa. We should be there when morning comes if we don't stop."

_Believe me,_ Anduril told the two. _We won't be stopping._

"Um, is that a dust storm or something?" Sokka pointed at a large trail of dust.

"No," Artymis smiled in relief. "It's Toph." Anduril sped up and lowered himself to Toph's level. "Need a ride?" The airbender called out.

"What the -" The earthbender lost her concentration and was about to fall on her back when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Toph felt herself being pulled on Anduril. "About time, Ponytail Guy and Doll Face!" She frowned.

"You're welcome," Sokka said with dry sarcasm.

"So, what's up?" Toph asked. "Why'd you come back, Art? I mean, weren't you suppose to be gone for more than a few hours?"

"I had this feeling you all were in trouble…" Artymis said in a low voice.

"You can cross Toph off the list now!" Sokka comforted.

"Yeah, but what about Sugar Queen?" Toph asked. "Have you heard from her yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well then, let's hop to it!" Toph said.

_You try carrying three people on an empty stomach,_ Anduril snapped.

"Oh, heh heh heh." Toph lowered her face, "Sorry, Anduril."

Azula stood before the many rows of Dai Li agents. She had her hands clasped behind her back and stood tall with pride and power like she always did. "The Earth King has imprisoned your leader, Long Feng, and does not trust the Dai Li." She walked down a few steps and came closer to the agents. "Seizing power today is a matter of life and death. The coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and the generals of the Council of Five must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in _my_ command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all…" She turned to face a stress-looking Dai Li agent. "I will not hesitate to bring you down." She took a step back. "Dismissed."

The Dai Li walked out with their heads low. The agent with the scar on his face, the one that was looked stressed, glanced nervously at the princess as he followed in line. Azula climbed back up the steps and sipped the cup of tea that Ty Lee poured out for her.

"Nice speech, Azula." Ty Lee commented, "It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way."

That one guy almost had a "little accident" too, Mai thought, seeing how much anxiety the scarred Dai Li agent.

"Thank you, girls." Azula sipped. "However, there still a few loose ends: The Avatar, my brother, and Uncle."

"But your Uncle was so funny -" Ty Lee started to argue.

"Ty Lee!" Azula snapped.

Ty Lee cast her big brown eyes down. "Sorry."

"That's better." The princess smiled with satisfaction.

Iroh and Zuko walked away from the carriage and towards the Royal Palace. Iroh held his tea set box, very excited to serve tea to the Earth King.

"You know, destiny is a funny thing." Iroh told his nephew. "I imagined myself here on a day like this - walking towards the palace… But as a conqueror. Instead, we are the King's personal guests." Zuko smiled at this.

A servant led both of the firebenders to the King's tearoom. The servant asked them to take a seat, "The King will be with you in a moment." Then, he left.

The firebenders sat patiently at a table in front of a raised platform where the King's throne was on. The two men waited for a while in silence.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked, growing a little impatient.

Iroh shrugged and turned to him. "Maybe the King overslept?"

Zuko opened his mouth, "Why would he -" At that moment; several Dai Li agents entered the room with their heads low. They circled around the two men in silence, not once looking at them. "Something's not right," The prince muttered to his uncle.

"You're telling me," Iroh glanced at the agents with suspicion.

"It's tea time." Zuko and Iroh looked to their right to the owner of the feminine voice: Azula.

"Azula!" Zuko leaped to his feet, narrowing his golden eyes at her.

"Aw," She said mockingly. "No tea?" She waved her hand. "Oh well. But, have you met the Dai Li?" She asked, "They're powerful earthbenders will a killer instinct - much like firebenders." She seemed pleased that they had a killer instinct.

"Why are you here?" Zuko asked, "How did you get in the city?"

"Tut, tut, tut." Azula shook her head, "I must remark on how so rudely and quickly you get to the point." She

All this while, Iroh poured himself a cup of hot tea. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'The Dragon of the West'?" He stood up.

Azula examined her fingernails with a bored expression. "Uncle, please. I don't have time and interest to listen to a lengthy antecede."

"Actually, it is more of a demonstration."

Iroh sipped his teacup. Zuko knew exactly what was to come. A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. He ducked behind his uncle once he had finished his tea. Iroh opened his mouth and released fire like a dragon all around himself to the Dai Li who lifted their gloved hands to shield themselves. Zuko tore down a wall with his fireball and he and his uncle ran into the hallway.

"After them!" Azula shouted at the agents.

Two of the agents threw the stones from their gloves to the two men but missed them when they took a turn. Using their bending, Zuko and Iroh opened up their own exit through a dead end. Iroh jumped out first with a yelp. Fortunately, he landed on one of the bear-shaped hedge bush. He rubbed his back in pain, but was thankful that he was alive.

He glanced up at his nephew who was still standing at the made exit. "Come on!" Iroh urged, "You'll be fine!"

"No!" Zuko shouted. He was tired - tired of running away like a child. "I'm sick and tired of running, Uncle! It's time I face Azula." He turned around and walked back towards Azula and her agents.

"Zuko - we - you - Argh!" Iroh slapped his forehead in frustration. He needed help, but who would help? _Wait…_ Iroh knew exactly who might be willing to help him. He made his escape out of the palace but stopped in his tracks when he saw a wandering and nervous-looking Dai Li agent.

Azula and her agents cornered Zuko.

"Zu-zu," Azula teased. "What are you doing? Going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

"Yes!" Zuko answered with determination. "I challenge you!"

Azula yawned sarcastically and shook her head, "No thanks." She turned the other way.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Get back here!" He released a large fireball to his sister.

Azula turned around and smirked as two Dai Li agents lifted part of the floor to block the fire attack. "Had enough?" She asked.

Zuko glared at her but then felt his wrists clasped behind his back. He narrowed his eyes when the Dai Li surrounded him. He lost to his baby sister… again.

"Oh, Zu-Zu, you're so pathetic." Azula shook her head, "Take him to that cave where the little annoying waterbender is."

"Sokka?" The Earth King blinked when he saw the three heroes walked in. "Toph? Artymis? What is going on? Is the Fire Nation here?"

"No, Your Majesty." Sokka assured him. "But, where is my sister, Katara?"

"Is she in danger?" Artymis rushed in.

"Danger?" The King was surprised. "No, of course not. She met with the Council of Five and since then, she's been with your friends the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Probably talking about make up and sugar things." Toph muttered under her breath.

"Alright, cross Katara off the list and we are done!" Sokka did a little victory dance.

"What's going on?" The King asked.

"I had this kind of… vision I guess you could say where I was so sure you all were in danger." Artymis explained. "Are you sure Katara and Appa -?"

"Don't worry," The King reassured her. "Everyone is fine. Believe me, if there was any danger, Bosco's animal instincts would have sensed it. You have nothing to worry about."

Artymis sighed from relief, "That's good to know." She curtsied, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

The three friends bowed and left the palace and back to their house in the upper ring. They noticed that the wall Toph and destroyed for an exit was being reconstructed and more than halfway done. Appa was in the backyard sleeping soundlessly and Anduril was resting. Sokka yelled in surprise when Momo jumped on his face, screeching.

"Hey, Momo!" Sokka pried him off.

Toph scanned the house. "No one else is here."

Artymis turned to Sokka, "I told you! Someone was in trouble!"

"She must be at Suki's apartment!" Sokka argued.

"No," Toph argued. "Sugar Queen's probably in trouble."

"If she is," Sokka said, giving in. "Then we need to go look for her."

"Should we start at the palace?" Artymis asked.

"Maybe around it then work our way in," Sokka suggested. "But we can't let the Earth King know that we're there -"

"Wait." Toph pointed at the door. "There's someone at the door." Three seconds after she said that, there was a knock. "Actually," She smiled. "It's an old friend of ours." She said this to Artymis.

Artymis looked confused. "Um, Xin Fu or your old teacher?"

"Heck no!" Toph went to the door and slid it open. "Good to see you're ok." She greeted happily.

Iroh looked at her and her friends, "I need your help."

"Whoa!" Sokka went into a state of panic while the young earthbender smiled.

Artymis smiled as well, but she found it difficult to smile at the uncle of her ex-lover. However, she had enjoyed Iroh's company whenever he was around her. She found him an honest and good-hearted man. "Hello, General Iroh." She curtsied.

Sokka gaped at her. "Art!"

Artymis looked at him, "What?"

"He's Zuko's uncle!" Sokka hissed, "You know? Your ex!"

Artymis frowned, "That doesn't stop me from seeing him as a good-hearted man!"

"Art! You're missing the whole point!"

"Please!" Iroh said with urgency, "I do not want to cause conflicts among you children -"

_I'm almost sixteen!_ Artymis thought.

"- But I need your help." Iroh said.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sokka shook his finger at the firebender.

"Shut it, Ponytail Guy!" The girls shouted at him.

"May I come in?" Iroh asked.

Toph nodded and slid the door closed behind him.

"So, like, how do you guys know each other?" Sokka asked Toph.

"I met him in the woods one day and knocked him down," Toph explained. "Then, he gave me tea and some really good advice."

"What? I have good advice!" Sokka yelled, "How come you don't listen to me?!"

"Because you're the doofus in the group." Artymis answered him. She turned back to Iroh, "So, what's up? What do you need our help with?"

"Princess Azula is here," The firebender said. "She is at the palace, holding my nephew captive."

"I don't think -" Artymis started. She did _not_ want to go and help Zuko out.

"But, I also think she has your friend the waterbender." Iroh added.

The group stared at him. "She might have Katara?" Sokka asked.

"More of a reason why we should go," Toph said.

Iroh could see uneasiness in Sokka but more so in Artymis. He looked at her pleadingly, "I know you're upset at my nephew, Avatar."

"First of all, call me Artymis." The airbender said, lifting one finger than another. "Second of all, I'm _pissed_ at your nephew." She crossed her arms.

"Doll Face, come on!" Toph said.

"I'm in it because Katara is there," Sokka said.

"Me too," Artymis said. "But I'm against helping Zuko."

"Please." Iroh pleaded her, "Please. There is good inside him."

"Why don't we save him when it's _outside_ of him?" Sokka asked.

Iroh was not listening to him. He glanced at Toph for some help. Toph, though she could not see his expression, she could feel the vibrations of his worry. "Artymis," She said in a calm voice. "We all know you're hurt and you're still hurting pretty badly but I think that maybe after we rescue him - with Katara - you both can talk about some things. If not, you would probably regret it."

Artymis listened to her. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess our mission right now is to save Katara and Zuko; get the King away from Azula; and stop Azula."

Iroh breathed deeply. He felt relieved now. "I also brought someone who may help us." The three kids followed Iroh outside to see a bounded and gagged scared Dai Li agent sitting on the porch. Toph bended two stone slabs on either side of the man. Iroh pulled down the cloth over his mouth.

"Alright, tell us what you know." Artymis demanded.

"Long Feng and the princess are planning a coup together. Their plan is to overthrow the King." The Dai Li confessed.

"What about my sister?" Sokka asked angrily.

"She is held in the crystal catacombs deep beneath old Ba Sing Se." He confessed.

"And my nephew?" Iroh asked him.

"Probably there too." The agent breathed.

Sokka's face fell. "Oh no is Katara alone with Zuko! She won't leave any piece of him left when I get there to kill him!" He immediately ran into the direction of the palace.

The girls and Iroh stared after him. "Idiot," Toph muttered. "Doesn't he know that we can get to the palace faster with Anduril and Appa?"

"Nope," Artymis could not help but laugh. "Come on," She led Iroh and Toph to the backyard. "Hey, sleepyheads! Wake up!" She shouted at the bison and dragon.

Appa growled as well as Anduril. _Everyone is safe. What now?_ Anduril asked the girls.

"Katara is being held by Azula and so is Zuko." Toph briefly explained, "We're gonna need a ride to the palace now please."

Anduril opened his eyes and saw Iroh. He lifted his head then bowed it slightly. "You guys met too?" Artymis asked.

Iroh smiled, "Yes, we have."

"Let's just focus on getting to the palace now." Toph said as she climbed onto Anduril.

"Yeah, let's focus on that first." She got on Anduril and Iroh did as well.

"I have not ridden a dragon," Iroh commented. _Not in such a long time._

"Well, it's terrifying!" Toph wrapped her arms tightly around Artymis' waist.

"Appa, can you wait for us here?" Artymis asked the bison. "We'll send Momo to let you know when to come. You're an alibi for us, k?"

Appa growled in response and laid back down.

_Ready?_ Anduril asked the three.

"Yes." Iroh answered him. The two girls turned and stared at him. He blinked, "What is it?"

"You can hear him?!" Artymis asked with great shock.

_Let's just catch up with Sokka and go._ Anduril launched off, an unprepared Artymis clutched him.

"Why so fast?" Toph asked, shutting her eyes.

"You really want one of us to answer that?" Artymis asked. She felt Toph shake her head. Anduril lowered himself when he saw Sokka. "Sokka, get on!" The airbender yelled. Sokka jumped on Anduril and sat behind Iroh.

"Thanks for the ride!" Sokka said.

Katara walked in circles in the crystal catacombs with her arms crossed and muttering to herself. She looked up at the steep tunnel when it was slid open by a Dai Li. "Hey!" She shouted, "Let me out of here so I can beat you both up!"

"Shut it, girl." The Dai Li shouted, "And you got company." He stepped aside and another agent showed up holding Zuko. He threw the firebender down the tunnel and the agents sealed up the tunnel.

Katara took a few steps back before Zuko hit the ground. "Zuko!" She cried in surprise but her surprised expression changed into a malevolent glare. He lifted his face up to her. "Get away!" She kicked the ground in front of him before turning away, crossing her arms again.

Zuko glared at her. He sat up and turned his back on her. _Cannot believe I was stupid enough to go back to fight Azula. What happened? I was locked up in here, with her - _He cast a glance at Katara over his shoulder - _The worst part? She's Artymis' best friend!_ He groaned in aggravation.

"So why'd they throw you in here?" Katara asked rudely, "Oh wait! Let me guess: So when Artymis and the others come to rescue me, you can have Artymis in your little Fire Nation clutches and break her heart even more!"

"I never meant to hurt her," Zuko said to her, his back still turned.

Katara whirled around with the most hateful look in her blue eyes. "Never meant to hurt her? She told me what happened! You know how much she cried? How depressed she was over you?!"

"I'd do anything for her." Zuko stood up and turned around to face her. "I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't listen!"

"Well, who's crazy enough to?" Katara shouted. "You're the Fire Lord's son!"

"I'm not my father!" Zuko shouted at her.

"You sure act like it sometimes!" The waterbender breathed. "You destroyed so many lives and your country has done worst!" She was on the verge of tears. She turned her back on him and crouched down. "The Fire Nation took my mother!" There was a sob in her voice.

Zuko looked at her sympathetically. He heard her sob. "I'm sorry," He said in a softer tone. "I guess we have something in common."

When Katara heard that, she turned to look at him with a genuine surprised look.

"Well, what do you know?" Toph announced. She had her palm pressed down upon the ground just outside the palace walls. "There's _is _ancient city buried deep in the ground."

"Possibly where Katara and Zuko are being held?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe," Toph answered. She stood up. "How 'bout we split up? Sokka and I will go and stop the coup against the King while you and Iroh go and rescue Katara and the jerk… No offense, Iroh."

"None taken," Iroh said. He knew too well that his nephew _could _be a jerk.

"Alright, we'll see each other in one hour?" Artymis asked.

"Sounds good. Good luck!" Sokka and Toph ran to the palace gates.

"You too!" Artymis called out after them. She turned around and looked at Anduril with some false sorrow. "Anduril, big brother, I know how you don't like enclosed spaces so -"

_I'll stay_, Anduril rolled his eyes.

"Really? But, you'll be all alone and -"

_Artymis, stop your acting._

She could hear the hint of amusement in his voice and smiled. "Be careful though, I don't want to come back and discover you gone like in the desert." She kissed his snout. "Stay hidden and please watch out for us while we do our rescue mission," She suggested before walking back to Iroh.

_Be careful._ Anduril warned her.

Artymis took a deep breath. She threw her fists outward to create a crater into the ground. She did it again to make the entrance to the tunnel. She turned to Iroh, "Let's go." Iroh walked alongside down the tunnel, lighting the way with a small flame in his opened palm. He watched the young woman deepen the tunnel with earthbending. There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence between them.

"So," Artymis tried to start a conversation but she didn't know what to say to her ex-boyfriend's uncle. "Um…"

"It is difficult for you." Iroh said at once, knowing what was making her uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Artymis muttered as she deepened the tunnel with another earthbending move.

"I know the pain you must feel is still there and you do not wish to help me in search for my nephew," Iroh said. "But, believe me when I say you're still on his mind."

"Funny, I wasn't that on his mind that night." Artymis muttered, looking straight ahead.

Iroh glanced at her. "I know I cannot force you to forgive him and take him back, but I ask that you talk to him."

"Ugh!" Artymis massaged her forehead. "Why does everyone insist I talk to him?!"

"Because we all know you still love him," Iroh quietly said.

"I don't!" She argued, deepening the tunnel when they came to the dead end. "I don't feel any attachment to him!" She stopped and turned to Iroh who looked at her. He did not show any expression of believing her or not. "Fine!" She hissed, "I do, so what?"

"So, I think you _should _talk to him." Iroh advised, "Because I know he still loves you."

Artymis sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't even know what to say."

Iroh put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Say whatever you want to say. Its best to express your true emotions rather than try to make them look justified."

Artymis smiled and nodded. As they continued to do deeper into the tunnel, she thought on how she might be willing to start over with Zuko. _Maybe - like Anduril, Toph, and Iroh say - it was all a misunderstanding._ She did another earthbending move when an eerie green light shone.

"Come on, Toph!" Sokka urged, "The generals are being taken which means the coup is happening! We gotta warn the Earth King!"

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Toph yelled as Sokka dragged her by her wrist to the throne room.

They burst in and Sokka was relieved to see the King unharmed with two Kyoshi Warriors by his side. "Thank goodness we're in time!"

"In time for what?" The King asked with a confused face.

"Yeah," One of the Kyoshi Warriors said, looking at Sokka. "What are you in time for -" She did a somersault to land right in front of Sokka. "- cutie?"

"Uh…" Sokka chuckled nervously. "I'm kinda involved with Suki."

"Who?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

Toph immediately saw that this wasn't a Kyoshi Warrior - who would not know the name of their own leader? She bended a rock beneath the imposter. Ty Lee did a backwards flip and landed on the statue behind the King. "They're not the Kyoshi Warriors!"

The King gasped. "Sorry to disappoint you." Mai smirked and threw three of her double-sided daggers to the earthbender. Toph brought up a stone slab and threw it towards Mai who jumped over it and continued their fight.

Ty Lee jumped in front of Sokka again and tried to hit his pressure points. Sokka shifted, leaned, ducked - did everything to avoid her touch. "Ooooh!" The acrobat cried with a flirtatious smile, "It looks like we're dancing!"

"Enough!" A voice shouted. Everyone stopped and turned around to see Azula holding the King by his shoulder with a blue flame in the other hand. "This fight is now over. Surrender or the King is dead." Regrettably, Toph and Sokka raised their hands in surrender. Ty Lee jumped between them and hit two of their pressure points, disabling them. "Get them out of my sight." Azula demanded. She watched Mai and Ty Lee drag the girl away and two Dai Li agent drag the boy and the King away. She looked away when she heard a large group coming.

Long Feng, followed by five organized rows of Dai Li, stopped in front of the princess.

"What now?" The princess was in no mood for fun or games.

"Here is the part where I double-cross you," Long Feng said. "Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation princess." Nothing happened. "I said arrest her," Long Feng repeated. Again, there was no response. The ex-advisor turned around to his agents. "What is wrong with you?!"

"They haven't made up their minds," Azula explained. He turned to her, "They're waiting to see how this is going to end."

"What are you talking about, ignorant child?" Long Feng spat.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes," Azula said. "You were born with nothing - not a single pound of money or honor to your name. So, you clawed and deceived your way to the top. But, the divine right to rule is something you're born with." She looked at the Dai Li, "The truth is they want to know who'll sit on that throne but you and I know who'll be bowing down."

Long Feng began to sweat, his face full of hesitation and uncertainty. He watched her sit on the King's throne, crossing her legs.

"Well?" She said in a smug voice.

Long Feng sighed before bowing down before the princess. "It seems that you have beaten me at my own game."

"Don't flatter yourself," Azula said. "You weren't even playing it." A satisfied smirk came on her red lips.

Momo, watching this from behind a pillar, flew out of the room to go warn Anduril and Appa.

"Your mom is dead?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Zuko confessed. "I haven't seen her since I was nine."

"I'm… sorry." Katara said. At that moment, the ground shook. "What was that?" She whispered. She saw the Oasis Water on the ground. _Must have fallen right now._ She picked it up and noticed Zuko eyeing it with curiosity. "This is water from the Oasis in the North Pole." She briefly explained, "It has special healing properties."

"Saving it for an emergency?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." The waterbender put the item around her neck and under her shirt.

"You might need it if you and your friends are going up against my sister," The prince warned. "She never gives up."

"Azula's your sister?" Katara asked as if she barely pieced it together.

"I thought you knew. She's the princess of the Fire Nation."

"Oh," Katara said. "I guess I didn't piece it all together before."

_Apparently,_ Zuko thought.

Both of the benders turned around when there was a blast from one of the walls. Artymis jumped out with Iroh behind her. She glanced around and saw Katara. "Katara!" She ran and embraced her sister.

"Art!" Katara embraced her tightly.

Iroh embraced Zuko. Zuko hugged him back but made eye contact with Artymis.

The airbender glared at him at first, but her face soften and Zuko saw there was a combination of pain and hate. "Oh, I was so worry!" She whispered to her friend, breaking eye contact from the firebender.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me," The waterbender pulled away. "Where are the others?"

"Toph and Sokka have gone to warn the Earth King." Artymis sighed from relief, "I'm so glad you're not hurt or anything."

"I don't understand," Zuko said to his uncle after he pulled away. "What are you doing with her?"

"She was kind enough to help me find you," Iroh said. He looked at his nephew sternly, "You need to give her your thanks."

Zuko shut his eyes. He had hoped his uncle wouldn't say that! He bit his lip and looked at Artymis. "Artymis?" He called out to her.

Artymis turned around and stared at him with a calm expression. Katara glanced at her sister and back at the prince, wondering what was going to happen.

"… Thanks." He finally said, "For helping my uncle and me." He looked away.

Artymis stared down at her hands played with them. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to start over; she was more than willing to but was he? "Zuko," She eventually said. She glanced up briefly to see some hope in his golden eyes. "I -"

A loud noise stopped her.

"You probably need to go," Iroh told the girls. "Your friends should be expecting you."

"What about you two?" Katara asked.

"Are we allowed to come with you?" Iroh requested.

"Of course," Artymis replied. She could tell Zuko was a bit taken back but did not say anything else. She turned around to avoid the awkwardness. "If we just go into the next room through here, we can go up the tunnel Iroh and I used."

"Sounds good," Katara nodded. "Let's just hurry."

Suddenly, there was a violent quake and two Dai Li agents appeared. "Go!" Iroh shouted to the girls, "We'll catch up with you later!"

Katara nodded and ran through the hole. Artymis looked back with uncertainty. She caught Zuko's eye. He stared at her. She seemed to hesitate whether to say something or run. Zuko didn't see one of the Dai Li coming up to attack him but Artymis did and she did a few earthbending moves and threw the Dai Li off their feet. Iroh smiled at her and Zuko could not help but smile too. A small smile tugged on Artymis' mouth when Katara shouted for her: "Come on, Art!" Artymis ran after Katara.

Before Iroh or Zuko could attack the Dai Li, the agents shot up a trail of crystals to the firebenders. Zuko yelled in surprise and moved out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, Iroh was not as lucky. He was instantly trapped in between crystals. Zuko turned around to see his sister sliding down the tunnel that the Dai Li came from. She advanced towards her brother until he was directly between her and Iroh.

"You know, I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle." Azula said in a cold voice. "Helping the Avatar and her friends. Tut, tut, tut."

"Release him immediately!" Zuko demanded.

Azula ignored him though. "But _Prince _Zuko," She continued, "You're a lot of things, I admit. But you're not a traitor… Are you?" She asked with suspicious eyes. "Because it's not too late for you to redeem yourself. At the end of this day, you could have your honor, your throne, Father's love - everything you ever wanted."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you, Zuko!" Iroh warned.

"Oh, shush up, Uncle!" Azula snapped and turned back to her brother with a much softer expression. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day - this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only we that can be accomplished is if we win together. You're free to choose." Azula dismissed the Dai Li and walked through the same hole that Artymis and Katara walked through.

Zuko was left alone with his uncle. He let everything his sister said sink in.

"Zuko," Iroh said. "You are at the crossroads of your destiny - it is time for you to end the battle within you. Choose the path you will take. Look into your heart and see what is it you truly want."

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. There were pros and cons to joining Azula and going against her. He had to choose, and he had to choose fast.

Sokka, Toph, and the King were put in the same prison cell. Sokka was looking outside through the small window on the door. "See any Dai Li out there?" Toph asked him.

"Nope." Sokka confirmed and stepped back, "Have at it."

"Move out of the way." Toph warned. She cracked her knuckles and walked up to the metal door, placing her hands on it. Five seconds later, the dented door bounced around in the hallway. "Let's go!"

Sokka grabbed the King and the three started to head out when the King stopped, "I'm not leaving without Bosco!"

Sokka turned to Toph. Toph sighed, "Do we _have _to?"

Artymis and Katara ran through the main catacombs where a beautiful waterfall was. At the moment though, they could not enjoy its beauty since they were in a rush. Artymis had an urge to go back and check on Zuko and Iroh every few seconds, but she resisted. She and Katara stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"We've got to find Sokka and the others and get out of here!" Katara gasped.

Artymis nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a stream of blue fire head towards them. "Get behind me!" She shouted. Katara did and Artymis bended up an earth wall to shield them from the blue fire. It worked, but the stone fell into pieces. Both girls coughed and glanced up to see Azula in firebending position and her fingertips smoking. "What?!" Artymis' shoulders slumped. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Yeah, like, don't you have anything else better to do?" Katara asked.

"I do, but you're in my way!" Azula shouted. She sent another steam of blue fire.

Katara charged towards her and, using the water from the channel, crashed it upon her. Azula deflected this with another blast of fire. Katara narrowed her eyes. Artymis took her turn to attack. She spun around, the channel water around her, and then thrust her hands forward to create a large wave. Azula raised a wall of fire as protection. A second later, there was steam all around them. The two girls looked all around for the princess, prepared for a surprise attack. Azula emerged from the steam and she immediately threw two blue fireballs to which the girls blocked by creating a water shield. The firebender landed on one of the rock columns. Artymis created a shockwave, forcing Azula to gasp and jump off it. She landed between the two, pointing her fingertips at each of them. They were at least 100 yards away from one another. Azula began to sweat and she glanced nervously between the two girls. Katara was in fighting position as well as Artymis. The three girls kept staring at one another, prepared for the next attack… or so they thought.

A blast of fire landed between Artymis and Azula. Both girls turned around to see a new member of their battle: Zuko. He had shed his outer robe; he now wore a simple sleeveless brown shirt with brown pants. Azula gave her older brother a harsh glare, as if threatening him if he was not going to help her. Artymis glanced between Azula and Zuko, wondering what was going to happen. Katara watched as well. Even though she had to think that Zuko would care Art enough to help them, something in the back of her mind warned her to prepare to attack the firebenders. Artymis looked at him and Zuko glanced between her and his sister. He had decided what to do and had a plan to help Artymis and her friends. He knew she would be surprised and hate him but he promised himself to explain himself and his plan in helping her.

Zuko punched forward in Artymis' direction, shooting a fireball at her. Artymis gasped and used a spiral of wind as protection. She winced as she was forced to back up from the fiery force. She glared at Zuko. Artymis never felt as angry at him as now. But, she saw him move his lips soundlessly: _Trust me. Play along._ Artymis breathed deeply before attacking him with rocks. Zuko blocked it and acted his part as she did.

Azula smirked at Zuko's decision and turned around to launch an unexpected attack at Katara. She waved her arm into an arch and threw a jet of fire with an underhand toss. Katara extinguished the fire using the water from her flask. She threw a worried glance at Artymis who shouted at her: "Get out!"

"No!" Katara was shocked at her words. "I'm not leaving you with the jerk and the witch!" She dodged another blue fire shot. She glanced back at Artymis who smiled. Katara turned back to her opponent and charged forwards with another wave.

"Come on, it's easy!" Ty Lee said. She did a handstand and "walked" forward. She was much comfortable in her loose-fitting clothing than the Kyoshi Warrior's robe. She "walked" around Bosco. "All you have to do is walk on your front paws instead of your rear ones. Try it!"

Mai twirled her double-sided stilettos, bored than ever. "Ugh, how long will Azula be away?"

"Azula said -" Ty Lee cried out in surprise when the floor imprisoned her hands and her feet when she fell forward. Bosco growled and clapped his paws happily at Ty Lee's awkward position. She blinked and saw three figures standing in the large doorway.

"That may be a nice trick, but mine is awesome." Toph smirked.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang towards Mai, who had not done a thing but twirl her stilettos. Toph lifted a large stone block from the ground. Both ready to attack her. To their surprise, she threw her daggers in the air and caught them both with one hand with no injuries. She waved a hand at them and said in an apathetic tone, "Just take the bear."

The King wasted no time in hugging his bear, "Bosco!" He smiled. Bosco growled in happiness. The four left the Fire Nation girls, Ty Lee still trapped and Mai twirling her daggers.

"Azula is gonna be so mad..." The acrobat swallowed.

Zuko threw mini fireballs at Artymis who dodged them while running towards him. She spun around and threw her fists out towards him, sending a strong powerful wind. Zuko fell off his feet and skid back on his back. Artymis stomped the ground and sent a block towards his lying figure. But she sent it at a perfect speed for Zuko to avoid. He threw a fireball at her and she missed it with no effort. They both realized this was like the day that they had first come across each other after the North Pole with Azula.

Meanwhile, Katara and Azula were putting their all. Katara used her water whip to try to injure Azula's arms. She succeeded in hitting the princess' right arm but she did not realize how Azula was too stubborn for a little arm dysfunction to ruin her day. Azula strike Katara back with blue flames. Katara used water shields to keep from injuring herself. She narrowed her eyes when she was growing tired of Azula's attacks. She spun around fast with the water around her and turned them to ice. She stopped and threw her arms out to Azula, sending the icy daggers to the princess. Azula's eyes widen and she barely missed them.

Katara smirked. She created two long watery tentacles - one trapping Azula's right arm and the other trapping her left leg. The waterbender lifted her up in the air and threw her into the channel. Azula gave out a cry in fright and surprise. Katara smirked, but her triumph did not last long when Azula jumped out of the water, throwing flames at her.

Artymis ran in zigzags to avoid Zuko's flames. _Damn! You know, for "playing along", he sure does act as if this is real._ She turned around and threw up a wall of stone. Zuko created two long fire whips and tried to hit her though not on purpose. After all, he had to make it believable for Azula. Both of them didn't know how but they ended up close enough to hear one another speak.

"You know, for 'playing along' - it feels so real!" Artymis hissed, pretending to hit him physically.

"Sorry 'bout all that," Zuko whispered as he dodged it and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to jump over him and throw him on his back.

"That makes up for it," She smiled a little.

Zuko did as well but then threw a flame at her by her shoulder. Though she received injuries during the battle, this one hurt the most. Artymis felt the fiery pain on her bare skin, burning through. She grabbed her shoulder and fell on her bottom, shutting her eyes and groaning in pain. Katara turned around to see her sister had fallen. She turned around and threw Azula back into the channel before making the fastest run she ever made to Artymis. She blew ice towards the Fire Prince who was caught off guard. He backed up and used his fire whips to counterattack. Now, Katara and Zuko were in battle.

"I thought you cared about her!" Katara shouted. Zuko remained silent as he counterattacked her. "Why are you hurting her?! I should've taken you down back there before the others came!"

Artymis opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She blinked and massaged the back of her head a few times. She could feel her hair coming out of her bun and noticed there was a bit of blood on her dirty white shirt and pants. She groaned. She stood up, still putting pressure on her burn. She turned around and saw Azula smiling mischievously at her. She took firebending position.

"Seriously, don't you have anything better to do?" Artymis asked, raising her arms painfully.

"Actually, I was deciding to throw a welcome party for you." Azula said, "You know, for coming into the family. But, apparently, the party won't take place at all since you're kicked out." She glanced at Zuko. "So now, I'll be throwing a party in honor of your death!" The young woman threw her hands behind her while stepping forward, generating two very large burning balls of blue flames. She rocketed towards the Avatar.

_Oh, crap!_ Artymis raised her arms and the crystals surrounded her to create a green armor. She charged straight for Azula.

It seemed that both would end up with painful wounds but at the last second, Azula hopped once and slid her left foot forward, sending the burning blue balls of flame to her opponent. Needless to say, Artymis was not prepared for that. Her armor broke and she was sent flying to a wall of an old building. She winced and held back a yell of pain as she fell onto the ground. She laid on her stomach, deciding whether to play dead or get up and fight. She rose herself on her knees and palms. Her hair, wet and stringy from sweat, draped around her face. She breathed hard and looked up to see Azula building up another blue flame, but she was running towards Zuko and Katara.

"… you'll stay here, Your Majesty, and we'll go back to look for the others." Sokka assured the King.

The King and Bosco, sat in Appa's new saddle. They were currently being guarded by Anduril.

"Are you sure they're alright?" The King inquired of Artymis and Katara.

"I'm sure they are." Toph encouraged though she couldn't believe her own words. "Sugar Queen and Doll Face can handle themselves." _For so long depending on the time and place, depending on the opponent, and in what numbers._

"We'll be back." Sokka turned to Anduril.

_Appa and I will fly around the palace above the clouds to avoid any trouble. Call us if you need anything._ Anduril instructed him.

Sokka nodded, "Good luck, guys. If we're not back by nightfall….. Go to my dad. He'll know what to do."

The King stared at Sokka in shock. "But you're all coming back, right?"

Sokka looked away. Toph decided to speed things up, "Come on. We gotta go!"

The two groups parted. Sokka and Toph waited until Anduril and Appa were above the clouds. "Let's find them," Sokka took a deep breath.

"They're alright… Right?" Toph asked, doubt in her voice and mind.

Sokka laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Of course they are." He looked up and smiled, "Momo!" However, Momo was chirping angrily and he flew in the opposite direction.

"Think he knows where the girls are?" Toph asked.

"It's our only chance. Come on!"

Katara was able to counterattack Zuko's fire whips. She was struggling a bit but she made it. That was, until Azula decided to jump in and throw multiple blue fireballs at her. Katara gasped and she turned to avoid her attacks as well. Zuko tried not to throw as many attacks or make large fireballs but it was hard when he was suppose to be on Azula's side. Azula, on the other hand, had fun bringing down the waterbender. Before Katara knew it, she was thrown across the channel and her back slammed into some crystal walls. She felt fatigue and felt her wavy hair against her sweaty and hot cheeks. She laid on the ground, not wanting to get up. Azula raised her palm and was about to strike down the waterbender one last time when a loud noise cause the Fire Nation Royals to draw their attention away from the fallen warrior. Artymis used her earthbending to mold a mound of moving rock to the firebenders. She narrowed her eyes, wanting more than ever to take down Azula and probably slap Zuko for hurting Katara. She did not notice that a Dai Li was lurking on the ceiling and fell in front of her. He lifted his arms and destroyed the mound, sending Artymis to the ground again.

Azula smirked as many more Dai Li agents came down, surrounding the awaken waterbender. Katara gasped and with all her strength, stood up and performed the octopus move. Artymis stood up and stared at the dozen rows of Dai Li behind Zuko and Azula. She tried to stand up straight but it was very painful. She raised her arms, which were bruised all over, and breathed deeply as she observed her coming doom. She glanced at Katara. Katara was not doing so well either. Rows of Dai Li circled around her and the only move that could really help was the octopus one. Katara quickly glanced over at Artymis and both girls exchanged looks. Both girls knew that even then, they were doomed. Artymis ran her hand in her hair and turned to Azula, who was observing her. She looked to Zuko, who watched her.

_I can't do it..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** ONE more chapter than this installment is done! Whoo! Now, about this chapter, I'm kinda surprise myself that I decided to have Artymis start over with Zuko. No offense, but I expected her to keep a big grudge against him. Apparently, you know, people can forgive. Anyways, I do hope this chapter is what you like and I think this is actually the very few times I DESCRIBE things in a battle and not just skipping around. ' I hope this one is so far my best. Oh, and if anyone would be kind enough to give me an idea of WHO Artymis does the whole dance thing with in that "Headband" episode - that would be great. So, I'm like, stuck. A little help, please?**

**Author's Second Note:**** As I was watching "The Headband" episode of Avatar season three the other day, I realized that Artymis was going to have to do a different dance in that episode than the original one that Aang and Katara performed. I was thinking of using a dance from the 1995/2005 "Pride & Prejudice" movie. I already found desired dance clips from the movie and I was hoping someone could provide me (pretty much) a brief or detailed description of how the dance went. So pretty much instructions to it because, well, if I described it it would be something like: "She walked around the gentleman and passed her partner" and some other blah blah words. So, if anyone is interested in helping, PM/email/review me your reply and I'll send the links of the dance clips. Wolfgirl2.0 volunteered to help out (thank you so much, chica!) and anyone else is welcomed.**

**P.S. Honest feedback please! One more chapter and author's note left!**

**ani-sand: ****Since Artymis hasn't opened all 7 chakras, the same that happened with Aang will occur. Thanks for reviewing.**

**MR11:**** Thanks for your support and for reviewing!**

**SimonCatGirl****: Aw, thanks!**

**Kikan-Moo-Fox-Girl:**** Update coming pretty soon!**

**-THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FAVING, ALERTING!-**


	26. Shadows Swallow Her

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers (Firework and Typewriterman especially), and friends.**

* * *

**-Shadows Swallows Her-**

Avatar Artymis sighed deeply._ I can't take them all down…_

_Artymis, hang on a little longer!_ Zuko begged as he watched his beloved look on with no hope.

_There's too… many._ Katara thought as she kept her octopus moving.

… _This glorious day in Fire Nation history…_ Azula couldn't help but think.

_I can't do this…_ Artymis fell on her knees in defeat, staring at the ground. She shut her eyes as tears rolled down. _I can't stand up to them and I can't save my best friend's - my sister's life. I can't do this… Its over…_

"How pathetic," Azula crossed her arms, shaking her head. Zuko side-glanced at his sister. "The Avatar takes one look at us and she breaks down like a crying infant." Zuko wanted to kill his sister, but he resisted the urge. "Geez, you haven't even gone up against the Fire Lord and you're chickening out."

_She's right,_ the Avatar thought. _She's right. I'm a coward. I let the whole world down… again._

"… I don't know what you saw in her, Zuko." Azula said.

"Something you probably refuse to see," Zuko muttered.

Azula glanced at him.

"You always love doing this, don't you, Azula?" Zuko muttered. "Right before you take out your favorite victim, you make them feel worthless and terrible about their life - whether its true or not."

"Of course I do," His sister said. "They don't feel so bad about death."

Zuko glanced over at Artymis and wished so much to embrace her tightly and say sweet things to comfort her.

"I'm so glad though that we get one little pest out of the way. After Sozin's Comet and this little conquer, the Fire Nation will be able to not only control the Earth Kingdom, but we'll be able to take down the Water Tribes and have control for once and for all."

Zuko looked at his sister and at the Dai Li from the corner of his eye. His eyes darted from the tired waterbender to the Avatar, and back to his sister. Azula was smirking and had a relaxed posture.

"She's not going to fight back, and why should she?" The princess had a proud smile on. "The world's last hope is a child who can't do anything to help herself or her friends." Her gaze focused on the Avatar's weeping figure.

Artymis could hear Azula perfectly well but she didn't bother fighting her.

"Now as for her friends, I must say they're not as much of a thorn in the Fire Nation's side with her gone. Though, for precautions, they must be eliminated. Starting with her." Azula turned towards the fighting waterbender, lighting a blue flame in her palm.

Artymis looked up and followed Azula's gaze to Katara; she was ready to launch a fireball on her sister. The Avatar had enough of Azula now, she wasn't going to let others pay for her foolish and childish ways. "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!!" She shouted in an unearthly voice. She stood up, glaring at Azula. A wind picked up around her and her eyes glowed. Her arms were covered in glowing vines and roses. "THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!!"

Katara stopped and turned around to see where the source of intense light and fearsome voice was coming from. She saw her sister in the Avatar State. "I know you can do it," She whispered, hope lifting in her chest.

The Dai Li and the firebenders backed up a few steps. Artymis threw her arms in the air and the ground beneath all the Dai Li shook violently. Azula and Zuko held their ground but it was quite difficult. The wind was quite strong around them and the water in the channel and the waterfall began to bubble and heat could be felt if one was near it. The crystals in the room shattered. Katara shield herself from the flying sharp pieces with her water bending while the others had to use the earth or walls of fire. Artymis waved her arms around, commanding the elements around her.

_No!_ Azula glared at the Avatar. _No way am I going to let this girl drown my efforts and my country!_

Zuko stared at the Avatar. She seemed so enraged and terrifying in this state. He didn't know if it was the same fifteen-year-old girl he fell in love months ago. _Just take your friend and get out!_ He begged. _I'll send word to you as soon as I can. Just get out!_ He looked over his shoulder to see his sister, looking infuriated.

"There is no way your ex-girlfriend is going to beat me!" The princess declared. She shifted into firebending stance, focusing at the Avatar.

Zuko's eyes widen when he realized her intention. "Azula!" He shouted, advancing towards her.

"Out of my way, Zuzu!" She bellowed, building up her bending. She slid her foot forward and extended two of her fingers towards the Avatar.

There was a flash of lightning.

* * *

Sokka and Toph returned to Anduril and Appa, who had just landed when they called out for them.

_Did you find them?_ Anduril asked.

Sokka shook his head.

"We couldn't find them," Toph sighed heavily. "We checked the whole palace."

The King looked downward. It was quiet for a minute when the silver dragon roared in pain.

"ANDURIL!" The earthbender cried out. She rushed to him. "What is it?"

"Is he in pain?" The King asked and looked around. "No one is here but us."

Sokka tried to calm the dragon down with Toph. "Come on, boy, tell us: Where does it hurt?"

_It hurts..! _Anduril tried to say, shutting his eyes and thrashed about in pain. _All over! Too much!_

The kids had to cover the sides of their head because his voice was too loud.

"Don't worry!" Toph said, "We're right here!"

Anduril tried to thank them but he couldn't because of the intense pain.

* * *

Azula smirked confidently as the smoke rose from her two fingers. Zuko stared at the scenery. Katara gasped when she saw what had happened.

Artymis' writhed in pain. She shut her eyes and the glows on her body disappeared. Her standing became unbalanced and she fell onto the ground on her side, breathing in raspy gasps. It hurt for her to even breathe. She opened her eyes, which had turned back to their green color, and stared straight at the one person that was in her line of sight: Zuko. She looked at him, her expression of betrayal and pain. She gasped in pain and shut her eyes. She slipped into the shadows which swallowed her.

Zuko shook his head. _No, no, no! It wasn't suppose to happen like this!_

Tears rolled down Katara's cheeks as she watched her friend die. Her chest heaved and her fists shook with fury. _No… please… not Art…._ She turned her body away, wishing it was all a dream. She knelt down and swirled the water around her. _I'm not leaving anyone behind._ She stood up and bended a large wave and rode on top of it.

The Dai Li and the royals turned around to see the oncoming wave and had no time to react. The wave rolled over them, efficiently washing them away. Katara landed on the ground on all fours when the wave dissolved. She ran to Artymis, holding her close.

"Artymis." She whispered, "Come on, wake up." She softly shook her. "You just got hit, right? You just got hit…" Her sister didn't wake up. Katara stopped and let the death finally sink in. She shook her head, "No! You can't leave! You can't die on us - we need you! Wake up, wake up!" Tears fell down her cheeks, she shook her head. _This is just a dream!_ She thought, _Art's gonna wake up. Its not like Mom…._

She held her close, looking up hopelessly. The prince and princess recovered from the wave. They began to advance towards Katara. Katara stared at them with sorrow, she closed her eyes, wishing her doom would be swift and painless. There were cries of surprise when a fire blast hit the ground in front of the waterbender. Katara glanced up to see Iroh, broken free from his crystal trap, standing on a cliff in firebending stance. She gave him a hopeful look. Iroh, who had seen the recent event, could not stand by and let shadows take another innocent. He jumped off the cliff and landed between the two girls and his niece and nephew.

"You've got to get out of here!" Iroh told her, "I'll hold them off as long as I can!" He turned around to see she hadn't move at all and was still weeping. "Go! Get to safety!"

Katara opened her eyes and nodded her head before dragging Artymis away towards the waterfall.

Iroh threw punches to his left and right, shooting fire blasts at the Dai Li. He defended himself against the stone gloves from the Dai Li. Iroh threw more fire blasts and kept the attackers away from the two girls. He would glance over at them, seeing if they were in any trouble. He felt relieved when the waterbender reached the waterfall. She threw him a thankful look before proceeding with her escape.

Katara bended the water to form a rising and twisting current. She held onto her friend. She looked at Iroh. "Thank you." She whispered before lifting herself and Artymis upward.

Iroh sent a wave of fire from his fingertips before glancing again at the girls. Once he saw they were out of danger and succeeded with their escape, he ceased his attacks and quietly surrendered, lowering his hands. Two Dai Li agents bended crystals around him.

Zuko stared at his uncle blankly, not knowing what to say or do. Nothing had gone like he thought it would (of course, he didn't tell his uncle his real reason on joining Azula) and now his uncle was a prisoner and Artymis was dead. Zuko made eye contact with Iroh, who looked at him for a moment before turning his head away sadly. He didn't say anything to him.

"Take my uncle away," Azula smiled confidently. She had killed the Avatar, seized Ba Sing Se, Zuko had joined her, _and_ had her tea-loving uncle arrested. _No one, especially Artymis, was going to ruin this day for me._

* * *

Katara dragged Artymis away from the palace. She looked around wildly, afraid for the first time in her life. She nearly screamed when she saw her brother and Toph.

"Katara, where were you?!" Sokka ran up to her. He stopped when he saw his sister's crying and frightened face and his dead friend. He shook his head.

"Sugar Queen, what happened?" Toph caught up to them. She stopped when she felt Katara and Artymis, but only one of them was breathing. "Artymis…" She muttered, finally understanding. She stormed past them, "I'm gonna kill someone!"

Sokka held her back. "We can't do anything right now - we need to go!"

"No!" Toph shouted, "I'm not leaving until they pay the price!"

Sokka lifted her up and hurried back to Appa and Anduril. Toph struggled and demanded to be put down. Sokka didn't put her down until they reached their friends. Katara laid Artymis on Appa and turned to Anduril.

"Anduril?" Katara said in a shaky voice. She looked at him. "I'm sorry if I couldn't protect her…"

Anduril opened his eyes and saw his dead little sister. He gave a mournful sound before talking to Katara. _Its not your fault, its not your fault…_

"Guys," Sokka managed to calm Toph down a bit. "We gotta go. Are you able to fly, Anduril?"

_Yes. But we'll have to stop - or at least I have to._ Anduril strained to say.

"We'll figure something out," Sokka lifted his sister up on Appa.

In silence, Appa and Anduril took flight into the night sky. The King sighed when he found out the news of the Avatar and his kingdom. "The Earth Kingdom… has fallen." He said in a hopeless voice.

* * *

Azula sat in the throne room, on her new throne. She was quite pleasant with the events that evening. She glanced at her brother, who stood by her, looking a bit miserable. Azula rolled her eyes and said with great satisfaction:

"We've done it, Zuko. We've taken over Ba Sing Se. For a hundred years, the Fire Nation had failed attempts, but now we've conquered it!"

"I betrayed Uncle." Zuko said regrettably. "And…"

"Artymis?" Azula asked. He was quiet. "Please, Zuko. She and Uncle betrayed you. Uncle should've joined us instead of helping the enemies. Artymis _is_ your enemy - always has and always will be. She was just using you so that when she took down the Fire Nation, you would betray your family and help her bring our country down." She paused, "When you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero."

"I don't have the Avatar," Zuko stated. "He won't return my honor to me."

Azula stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, he doesn't need to because today, you returned your own honor."

Zuko looked at her then elsewhere. He had a pensive expression, wondering if what he did tonight was the right intention for his reasons.

* * *

Everyone was quiet as they watched Artymis. Katara was the first to move. Although she didn't have a clue what she was doing, she knew something had to be done. She scooted close to her sister and took out the necklace with the bottle of the Oasis Water. She removed the top of the container and bended the small amount of water out of it, holding it over her open palm. The water spun in a small circle with great speed and glowed with energy. Katara took a breath before moving any further.

The others watched her closely in the moonlight.

"Help me turn her over," She said quietly. Sokka turned Artymis over and they all saw on her back, through a hole in her shirt, there was an infectious wound. Katara placed the Oasis Water into the wound.

For two minutes, nothing happened. Sokka sighed, the King looked down in despair, and tears ran down Toph's cheeks. Katara glanced over at Anduril who closed his eyes in anguish. The waterbender shut her eyes.

"I don't know what else to do."

"Art!" Toph suddenly cried, "Wake up! Don't leave us! Wake up and say anything - _anything_!" Katara held the earthbender close. "Why won't she wake up?" Toph asked her.

"I don't know."

* * *

_She was running and crying in the dark; she was lost in this darkness. The shadows had taken her quickly and swiftly. She felt so alone in this realm, although, instead of familiar faces consoling and comforting her - she felt cold and sad. After what seemed like she was running for hours, she fell on her knees. She sat on the ground, her dull green eyes searching around herself. She was truly alone. She hung her head and her shoulders shook as she sobbed._

"_I don't want to be alone…" She whispered._

"_Art!" A distant voice called out._

_She looked up._

" _- wake up!"_

_The young woman stood up, trying to find the direction from where the familiar voice came from._

" _- don't leave us!"_

_She began running into a direction as fast as she could, using the voice as her guide. "Please, don't go!" She begged as she ran from the shadows._

Artymis groaned softly and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a night sky with stars. For a moment, she thought she was falling from the sky. But the gravity of her situation slowly came to her: she was laying on Appa's back and _he _was flying, not her.. She tried to sit up but gasped loudly in pain and arched her back. There was a searing pain in her back. She heard some mutters and gasps.

"Artymis!" She felt someone embracing her, causing her to give another cry of pain.

"Toph, back off, she's hurt pretty bad…."

"Oops. Sorry, Art."

"What's… going on…?" Artymis blinked several times. All she could really see was outlines of objects.

"Don't say anything, just sleep." A voice soothed.

Artymis had already taken up on that suggestion. She laid back down, closing her eyes, giving into the shadows for a little while longer.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" The King asked in a whisper.

"She should be," Sokka said, watching his sister sleep.

"But, for a very long time, huh?" Toph asked in a low voice.

Katara nodded. "All we can hope is that…" She sighed. "Is that the future holds something better, right, Anduril?" She glanced over at the dragon.

Anduril nodded. He glanced at his sleeping sister before looking onward to the dark and cloudy horizon.

**To Be Continued….**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**** Oh my goodness - THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Not only is this like, my second story I **_**actually **_**finish but you all encouraged and supported me even during my super long absence. I'm so grateful that many of you still checked in when I finally continued this story. I really want to thank you all for that, it means a lot to me. Thanks for the people who checked in first and onward (here's to name just a few):**

**- wolfgirl2.0**

**- Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl**

**- ani-sand**

**- MR11**

**- And so many others!**

**I honestly want to thank all the reviewers - past and present - for your support in every way. And thanks to all the music, movie, books, video games, and art that also took part in fueling my muse. **

**I want you all to know that I shall have the third installment of this series running up soon. As I said, ideas and support are always welcome. I'm in a little crucial need of ideas for the third installment hint hint but the ideas given so far are great appreciated and shall be used.**

**Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement - I'm not just saying this, but it truly meant a lot to me. And I hope that I can still write as good and that my writing improves as I continue to write about Artymis and her friends' journey to defeat the Fire Nation. You know, the more I write and the more I hear from you all, the more I feel like - how can I say this - some beautiful and intelligent rockstar? lol I know that was conceited of me, but hey, I'm a teenager - can't I be a little vain?**

* * *

**Author's Second Note:**** And now I must inform you of a tragedy: I will have another long absence from Fanfiction. I am going out of town on July 18****th**** for National Youth Leadership Conference in Washington, D.C. (USA). I'm so excited! I shall be back on July 28****th**** but "Chapter Three: Fire" won't be up that day. It'll probably be up before the ends of August. Ta ta for now!**

* * *

**P.S. I want to thank wolfgirl2.0 for her help in the dance transcript. Hopefully my absence will buy you time. ' Sorry for updating a little too fast, my muse was with me and I didn't want it to leave. Thanks so much for your help!**


End file.
